Flashpoint Equestria
by Indioman200
Summary: Basado en un Fic de Mr-E spen. "Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el pegaso...". Después de que el superhéroe The Flash quedara atrapado en la Fuerza de la Velocidad, su alumna velocista no se quedaría de cascos cruzados. Rainbow Dash planea rescatar a su maestro, pero en el proceso podría desencadenar una serie de calamidades en su propio mundo, un fenómeno conocido como Flashpoint.
1. 1st Race: Rainbow y Iris

**Quiero extender mi más sincero agradecimiento a Mr.E´spen por el permiso que me dio para escribir esta secuela de su fic. Este es el segundo fic inspirado en su trabajo. Para quienes no lo hayan leído, les recomiendo que lo busquen ya que como es obvio, esto lleva continuidad con la su fic. "Mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo". ****Para los que ya la leyeron y se pregunten: ¿Cómo es posible que lleve continuidad si nunca hubo Flashpoint según la línea de tiempo de Mr. E´spen? Pues ese va a ser precisamente la parte importante de la trama la cual espero quede un poco más clara después de este primer episodio y el siguiente. Y pues bien ¡Que comience la carrera!**

* * *

 **1st Race : Rainbow Dash y Iris West**

Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, Portadora del Elemento de la Lealtad y la pegaso más veloz de Equestria. Después de un incidente, en el que fui alcanzada por un rayo mágico de alicornio, obtuve asombrosos poderes de velocista. Si antes era rápida, ahora soy endemoniadamente veloz y 120% más genial. Además de que fui entrenada por el gran superhéroe Barry Allen, conocido en su tierra como The Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo. Ahora yo, bajo la identidad no tan secreta de The Dash, protejo Equestria con mi super velocidad.

Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde que obtuve mis poderes y todo ha estado muy tranquilo, por lo menos desde que enfrenté a mi némesis, Reverse Dash. Normalmente estaría presumiendo y alardeando sobre la increíble batalla a gran velocidad que sostuvimos, pero no me gusta hablar mucho al respecto, pues esa villana… asesinó a una de mis amigas… Starlight Glimmer.

Algunos me han preguntado "¿por qué no usas tus poderes de velocista para regresar en el tiempo y rescatarla?", pero meterse con el tiempo no es algo que debería hacer, ya que las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Eso es algo que aprendí de Starlight. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir viviendo y ayudar a todos los que pueda con este don que se me ha otorgado. Eso es lo que Starlight hubiera querido ¿no es así…?

 _ **-Dash ¿puedes oírme?**_ Oí la voz de mi amiga Twilight Sparkle por el intercomunicador de mi traje.

 _ **-Twilight ¿qué sucede?**_

 _ **-Necesito que regreses al castillo enseguida. ¡Es urgente!**_

Aceleré mi vuelo en el cielo de Fillydelphia y regresé de inmediato a Ponyville. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en el Castillo de la Amistad preparada para encarar cualquier crisis o enemigo que se me pusiera enfrente. Pero no había nada en el salón de los tronos, desde donde se supone me contactaba Twilight, estaba completamente vacío. Solo se veía el Cutie Map que mostraba mi ubicación exacta gracias a los rastreadores de mi traje. Y entonces…

 _ **\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

Salieron desde atrás de los tronos, mis seis amigas recibiéndome con lo que parecía una fiesta sorpresa preparada por Pinkie Pie. Pero había algo raro, pues no era mi cumpleaños, faltaban varios meses para eso. _**-Chicas, que sorpresa… pero ¿exactamente qué cumpleaños estamos celebrando?**_

 _ **-Pues el cumpleaños de la superheroína The Dash, tontita.**_ Dijo Pinkie.

 _ **-Hoy hace un año que obtuviste tus poderes, Dashie.**_ Secundó Fluttershy.

 _ **-Oh, ¿es hoy? Sabía que ya había pasado como un año, pero no recordaba la fecha exacta. Aun así ¿creen que es algo que debamos celebrar?**_

 _ **-Pues claro.**_ Habló Twilight. _**-Has hecho mucho por Equestria desde que obtuviste tus poderes. Así como el Día de Celebración de Verano es un día de festejo por la derrota de Nightmare Moon y el regreso de la Princesa Luna. Es justo que la gran heroína The Dash tenga su propio día, y por eso como Princesa de la Amistad he proclamado el día de hoy como el "Día de Dash".**_

 _ **\- ¿En verdad vas a poner una fecha festiva en toda Equestria para The Dash?**_ Pregunté con escepticismo, pero admito que también con un poco de agrado por la idea. No me molestaría tener mi propia celebración marcada en el calendario.

 _ **-Bueno… no, realmente no.**_ Contestó Twilight derribando mis ilusiones. _ **-Pero podemos celebrar nosotras seis ¿no crees?**_

 _ **-Siete. Yo no estoy pintado ¿sabes?**_ Reclamó Spike sosteniendo un pastel adornado para la inventada celebración. Con una vela en el centro. _**-Vamos Dash, apresúrate y pide un deseo para poder comernos el pastel.**_

Decidí seguirles la corriente y entonces pensé un momento. Si tuviera un deseo, lo que pediría sería compartir este momento con mi querido maestro e ídolo, Barry Allen. Apagué la vela del pastel con un soplido. Los demás chocaron los cascos y garras. Estábamos listos para empezar la fiesta.

 _ **-Entonces ¿qué pediste, terroncito?**_ Curioseó Applejack.

 _ **-No seas tontita Applejack, si te lo dijera, su deseo ya no se cumpliría ¿verdad Rainbow?**_ Defendió Pinkie a lo que yo solo asentí.

 _ **-Si me lo preguntas, yo creo saber lo que ella pidió.**_ Se entrometió Rarity. _**-Supongo que tuvo que ver con cierto velocista escarlata ¿me equivoco?**_

" _¡Rayos!"_ Maldije dentro de mi mente, ¿cómo es que Rarity sabía lo que estaba pensando? Me puse nerviosa y tartamudeé mi respuesta. _**-N-no.**_

Ella solo se río de forma altanera y confirmó. _**-Jiji, ese sonrojo te delata, querida.**_

 _ **\- ¿No me digas que sigues flechada de Barry?**_ Preguntó Fluttershy en tono preocupado.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía atracción hacia Barry. Que cliché, la estudiante que se enamora de su maestro. Pero yo sabía que el corazón de Barry le pertenecía a una mujer, no a una pony. Y como muestra de lealtad hacia mi amigo y mentor, yo respetaba su decisión, aunque en el fondo me doliera. Además, vivíamos en mundos diferentes, así que no podría haber nada entre él y yo, más que una relación amistosa.

Era un tema complicado que no quería tocar, así que eludí la pregunta de Fluttershy rápidamente de la forma más sutil posible. _**-Bueno, ¿quién quiere algunos conos helados de Yakyakistan? Yo invitó. Regreso en 10 minutos para hablar sobre otro tema completamente diferente que no tenga que ver con Barry. Bye.**_ Sip, The Dash es también la campeona de la sutileza. (-_-U)

Estaba a medio camino de Yakyakistán cuando mi intercomunicador volvió a sonar. Pero no era la voz de Twilight, sino de Rarity la que sonaba en mi oreja. _**-Dash ¿estás ahí?**_

 _ **-Si Rarity. Aquí estoy.**_

 _ **-Lo siento. A veces olvido la gran boca chismosa que puedo tener. Perdóname.**_

 _ **-Está bien Rare. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo supiste que mi deseo trataba sobre Barry?**_

 _ **-… bueno… fue por la expresión que pusiste justo antes de apagar la vela. Era la misma de cuando te veía cerca de él. Cuando estabas en compañía de Barry, irradiabas un aire de felicidad que nunca había visto en ti, por lo menos hasta que lo conociste.**_

 _ **-Entiendo…**_ Suspiré. _**-Sabes, aunque él solo me vea como su alumna y amiga… aun así lo extraño… quisiera verlo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ¿y qué te detiene, cariño? ¿Por qué no vas a Central City a visitarlo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Hablas de ir a su mundo? ¿Hoy?**_

 _ **-Ya lo has hecho antes ¿no? No hay nada de malo en hacer una pequeña visita a tu maestro.**_

 _ **-Pero… ¿qué hay de la fiesta? ¿Y de las chicas? ¿Y si sucede algo mientras no estoy?**_

 _ **-Rainbow, no ha habido una emergencia en meses. Además, si te necesitamos, tu traje tiene aditamentos para mantener el contacto aún entre los dos mundos. Y en cuanto a las chicas, estoy segura que lo entenderán. Es el "Día de Dash" después de todo, y lo que importa es lo que The Dash quiera hacer en su día especial. Considéralo tu deseo cumplido del pastel.**_

Medité las palabras de Rarity varias veces en mi cabeza y luego simplemente sonreí. _**-Gracias Rarity.**_

No estaba segura pues no la veía, pero algo me decía que Rarity me devolvió esa sonrisa. _**-Buen viaje nena.**_

Cortada la comunicación, miré a mi alrededor verificando que no hubiera algún pony que pudiera dañar por la maniobra que estaba a punto de usar. El Sonic Rainboom era mi movimiento insignia desde que era una potranca y lo perfeccioné al crecer. Sin embargo, al obtener mi velocidad sobre-pony, mi rainplosión era capaz de lograr más que solo un espectacular haz de luz multicolor en el cielo. Podía usarla para viajar entre dimensiones, siempre y cuando la Fuerza de la Velocidad me lo permitiera. La última vez que lo usé fue para pedir la ayuda de Barry y me apoyara en mi batalla contra Reverse Dash. Pero esta vez lo único que quería era ver a mi amigo de nuevo, nada más…

Volé con todas mis fuerzas y tras el estallido sónico que dejé atrás, me vi a mí misma en el túnel de la Fuerza de Velocidad aferrándome a mi deseo del pastel. _"Quiero ver a Barry, quiero ver a Barry, quiero ver a Barry"._

Al ver la luz al final del túnel, noté como de a poco me transformaba. Adquiría una forma bípeda sin alas, pero conservando mi traje especial de velocista que se adecuaba a mi nuevo cuerpo. Cuando salí del túnel dudé un momento pues, aunque obviamente estaba en un mundo de humanos, no podía saber con certeza si había llegado al mundo indicado. Pero pronto mi temor se disipó al ver frente a mí un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Central City". ¡Lo había conseguido! Dentro de unos minutos podría ver a mi querido Barry… digo, a mi querido maestro.

Corrí buscando un lugar conocido para después dirigirme a los Laboratorios STAR. Había pasado tiempo, pero aún recordaba su ubicación en la ciudad, bueno, sería así en cuanto encontrara algún edificio o calle que me fuera familiar. Pero en cuanto llegué a los laboratorios, me horroricé con lo que encontré…

* * *

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Barry Allen, conocido por la ciudad como el super héroe The Flash, se había unido a la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Me llamo Iris West, la prometida de Barry… o antigua prometida, mejor dicho. Soy una periodista que en secreto trabaja con el Equipo Flash, los amigos de Barry quienes juntos tratamos de recuperarnos de la pérdida. Los Laboratorios STAR habían sido destruidos durante la última batalla con el malvado Savitar y ahora nos habíamos trasladado a una sede provisional. Continuamos combatiendo el crimen en Central City enfrentando criminales y meta-humanos malvados. Mi hermano, Wally West, es ahora la piedra angular del equipo como Kid Flash.

En este momento, Kid Flash patrulla las calles siguiendo las instrucciones que le doy desde la cabina de mando que Cisco, Tracy y el Dr. Wells habían logrado construir.

 _ **-Wally, hay un asalto en el Banco de la 42, debes apresurarte.**_

 _ **-Ya voy.**_ Veloz como el rayo, Kid Flash llega al lugar y detiene a los asaltantes desarmándolos en un parpadeo y noqueándolos al siguiente instante en con un golpe destellante amarillo a cada uno. Yo veía todo por una de las cámaras del banco a la que me conecté. _**-Hecho hermanita, ¿quieres que también los lleve a la estación de policía?**_

 _ **-No, déjalos ahí.**_ Le contesté. _ **-La policía debe recolectar toda la evidencia posible en el lugar para levantarles cargos y arrestarlos sin problemas.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Tu eres la jefa. Jefa.**_

Wally recolectaba las bolsas con dinero para ponerlos en un lugar a la vista y así las autoridades se encargarían del resto. Pero justo cuando agarraba la última bolsa…

¡Zaz!

Vi un rastro de varios colores que atacó a mi hermano y lo dejó momentáneamente en el suelo. En la entrada se apareció una chica vestida con lo que parecía un traje de velocista parecido al de Wally o Barry, pero de color azul oscuro, unas gafas magentas y un adorno circular en el pecho con una insignia en forma de rayo multicolor en el centro.

 _ **\- ¡Wally! ¿Estás bien?**_

Wally se levantó y me respondió. _**-Si, pero ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?**_

 _ **-Si, parece otra velocista.**_ Luego encendí otro comunicador para llamar a otro de los miembros del Equipo Flash. _**\- ¡Cisco! Wally te necesita. Ha aparecido una nueva velocista.**_

Mientras en el banco…

 _ **-No te saldrás con la tuya, villano.**_ Amenazó la extraña chica a mi hermano.

Entonces el primer impulso de Wally fue regresar la agresión de la muchacha. Para cuando me di cuenta se encontraban fuera del edificio corriendo por las calles de la ciudad tratando de golpearse con puños relampagueantes según podía oír en los micrófonos del traje de Kid Flash. Luego los ubiqué en un estacionamiento que había sido clausurado por reparaciones. Lo siguiente que supe era que Wally volvió a caer.

 _ **-¡Uahh! ¿Pero donde aprendió a hacer esa maniobra?**_ Dijo mi hermano sorprendido.

 _ **-¡Ja! ¿Qué te pareció eso, tonto? Esa me la enseñó mi maestro.**_ Oía la voz de la otra velocista, que por lo visto había logrado someter a Kid Flash. _**-Ahora respóndeme Reverse Flash ¿qué le hiciste a los Laboratorios STAR?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Reverse Flash?**_

 _ **-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Tu uniforme amarillo te delata.**_

 _ **\- ¡No me confundas, niña! Yo soy Kid Flash, aprendiz del gran Flash.**_

Hubo un momento de silencio. Yo aún intentaba ubicar alguna cámara para ver lo que sucedía en el lugar, pero seguía sin tener suerte. Y entonces volví a escuchar la voz de la chica.

 _ **\- ¿Conoces a Barry?**_

No hubo tiempo de que siguieran la conversación pues un extraño sonido se hizo presente seguido de una fuerte sacudida sónica. Cuando por fin pude localizar una cámara activa, observé que Vibe, es decir nuestro amigo Cisco Ramón, había llegado al lugar con uno de sus portales. En el momento en que la velocista bajó la guardia fue sorprendida por la ráfaga vibratoria de Vibe y la dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

 _ **-Iris. Dile a Julian que prepare las esposas inhibidoras.**_ Me avisó Cisco desde su comunicador.

 _ **-Ya la tenía.**_ Dijo Wally, quizá con el orgullo un poco golpeado.

 _ **-Eso decía Barry cada vez que le salvábamos el trasero.**_ Comentó Cisco.

Pusimos a la muchacha en una habitación cerrada con una cámara vigía. Aún no contábamos con las instalaciones adecuadas para hacer una celda a prueba de poderes meta-humanos, pero por suerte no nos habíamos topado con muchos de ellos en el tiempo que llevábamos sin Barry. Nos las habíamos arreglado con los accesorios inhibidores que Julian había desarrollado, incluso ya había logrado "curar" a algunos meta-humanos y despojarlos de sus poderes. Algo bueno salió de su investigación para curar a Caitlin, es una lástima que ella no lo haya aceptado…

Observamos, por una pantalla, a la chica recuperar el conocimiento e intentando zafarse las esposas que suprimían sus poderes, luego se pone a gritar cosas que en parte me sorprendieron en gran manera, así como al resto del equipo.

 _ **\- ¡Malditos! ¡¿Dónde está Barry?! ¿Qué hicieron con Cisco, Caitlin, Iris y Joe? ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!**_

Mi padre, el detective Joe West, fue el primero en hablar. _**-Muy bien, creo que seré yo quien haga la pregunta obvia. ¿Quién es esta nueva velocista y por qué parece conocernos?**_

 _ **-Creo que yo puedo responder a su pregunta.**_ Entraba el Dr. Wells justo en ese momento.

 _ **\- ¿Conoces a la peli arcoíris, Wells?**_

 _ **-No, pero tengo una teoría de quién se trata.**_ El científico se acerca a un micrófono y le hace una pregunta por el altavoz a nuestra prisionera. _**-Oye, ¡Oye! Rainbow Dash ¿me escuchas?**_

 _ **-Así que sabes mi nombre ¿no, mequetrefe? ¡Pero no te saldrás con la tuya!**_ Respondió gritándole a la cámara.

 _ **-Vaya, vaya. Misterio resuelto.**_ Dijo Wells con presunción, aunque ninguno de los demás entendía.

 _ **\- ¿Rainbow Dash? Yo pude darle un mejor apodo.**_ Bromeó Cisco.

 _ **-No, no, señor Ramón. Rainbow Dash es el verdadero nombre de nuestra nueva invitada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Rainbow Dash es un nombre real? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?**_

 _ **-Disculpen que me entrometa en su importante discusión.**_ Intervino Julian con sarcasmo. _**-Pero ¿quién es esta "Rainbow Dash"?**_

Wells volvió a tomar la palabra. _**-Es un poco complicado, verán: Mientras no estuve con ustedes durante sus primeros encuentros con Savitar, me dediqué a estudiar otros universos contactando a mis contrapartes y a las del señor Ramon.**_ (Apunta a Cisco) _ **Y fue precisamente con uno de los doppelganger de nuestro amigo, que tuve una interesante conversación.**_

Así Wells empezó a describirnos la Tierra de este "otro Cisco" la cual era increíblemente parecida a la nuestra. Había un Equipo Flash con un Barry, Cisco y Caitlin así como versiones de papá y mía. Era una historia muy familiar, parecida a la que oímos de Barry hace tiempo, después de que creara el Flashpoint. Y ese era el asunto, la diferencia entre el mundo que describía Wells y el nuestro era que, en aquel mundo, Barry nunca regresó en el tiempo para salvar a su madre, por ende nunca hubo un Flashpoint.

 _ **-Eso suena muy interesante Dr. Wells, pero no explica la identidad de la chica.**_ Se quejó Julian.

 _ **-A eso voy señor Dorn. Resulta que Allen de aquel mundo, en lugar de crear el Flashpoint, viajó a otro universo para recuperar la fe en la humanidad, y encontró su respuesta al entrenar a una joven velocista que recién había obtenido sus poderes. Según me platicó el otro Cisco, esa aprendiz responde al nombre de Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Dices que esta chica es alumna de un Barry de otro universo donde nunca existió el Flashpoint?**_ Pregunté finalmente.

 _ **-Exactamente.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces porqué me atacó si se supone que nos conoce?**_ Cuestionó Wally.

 _ **-No hay un Kid Flash de donde ella viene, o de donde el otro Barry viene, mejor dicho. Supongo que el único velocista de traje amarillo de la que ella sabe es mi contraparte maligna, Eobard Thawne.**_ Especuló Wells.

 _ **\- Mencionó los Laboratorios STAR. Supongo que vio el edificio destruido y al verte asumió que fue obra de Reverse Flash.**_ Reflexionó Cisco.

 _ **-Y también te vio sosteniendo unos sacos de dinero en medio de un asalto.**_ Mencioné apoyando la teoría. _**-Supongo que todo ha sido un gran malentendido.**_

 _ **-Pero aún persiste una pregunta ¿qué hace ella aquí?**_ Repreguntó papá.

 _ **-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…**_ Le contesté.

Unos minutos después abrí el cuarto donde teníamos encerrada a Rainbow Dash. Mientras se movía la puerta noté como miraba en mi dirección con mucha rabia, pero al vernos cara a cara, ella cambió su semblante, me sonrió y se acercó a mí con alivio. Se veía que le alegraba mucho verme.

 _ **-Iris, que bueno que estás bien. ¿También te capturaron los villanos? ¿Qué pasó con los Laboratorios STAR? ¿Barry está bien?**_

Escuchar su preocupación por Barry me dio la impresión de que en verdad esta chica le tenía un afecto muy especial a mi prometido, bueno… al otro Barry. Intenté hablarle lo más familiarmente posible. _**\- No hay villanos aquí, Rainbow Dash. Pero dime ¿tú qué haces aquí?**_

Miró hacia el piso con expresión triste y me contestó desganada como si la estuviera regañando.

 _ **-No te vayas a enojar… yo… solo quería volver a ver a mi maestro, a mi amigo…**_

 _ **-Hablas de Barry.**_

 _ **\- ¿De quién más estaría hablando?**_

Me inspiró cierto aire de nostalgia y ternura al mismo tiempo. Esta chica y yo teníamos algo en común. Ambas extrañábamos mucho a Barry. Así que por empatía decidí extenderle una mano y darle una oportunidad. _**\- Lamento mucho todo esto, Rainbow Dash.**_ Le decía al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las esposas inhibidoras con mucho cuidado. _ **\- Es todo una gran confusión. Pero antes que otra cosa, déjame decirte que no soy la Iris que tú conoces…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Ven…**_ Tomé su mano y la saque de ahí. _**-...te lo explicaremos todo.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 2nd Race: El regreso


	2. 2nd Race: El regreso Parte 1

**Bien, este capítulo me quedó mucho más extenso de lo que había imaginado, por eso literalmente tuve que ponerlo en dos partes. Más que nada fue por el desarrollo de las relaciones entre personajes, el cual tendrá un peso importante más adelante en la historia. Ahora comprendo a lo que se refería Mr Espen cuando tenía que hacer capítulos de transición. Pero bueno, continuemos.**

* * *

 **2nd Race: El regreso Parte 1**

Aun intento comprender lo que sucede, se supone que viajé a la Tierra 1 para visitar a mi maestro, Barry Allen. Pero según me contaban Iris y los chicos del Equipo Flash, el Barry de su mundo nunca fue a Equestria y ninguno de ellos sabía sobre mí, bueno, parece que solo habían iodo hablar de mi por un tal Harry Wells que tampoco me conocía directamente.

Según Harry, había llegado a un mundo paralelo donde Barry había creado un extraño fenómeno del tiempo, algo que llaman Flashpoint. También me hablaron de un villano llamado Savitar y el cómo su Barry había quedado atrapado en la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

 _ **-Ay mi cabeza.**_ Me frotaba las sienes intentando apaciguar el dolor. Era demasiada información para que yo lo comprendiera por completo de una sola vez. _**-Justo cuando creía que no se podían complicar más los relatos de Barry, ahora me salen con todas estas cosas… piedra filosofal… remanentes de tiempo… viajes entre líneas de tiempo y dimensiones alternas… ¿quién creen que soy? ¿Twilight?**_

 _ **-Está bien Rainbow Dash, sabemos que es complicado.**_ Me decía Iris. _**-Pero, en resumen, lo que tratamos de decirte es que no somos el Equipo Flash que tú conoces.**_

 _ **-Por lo menos eso lo entiendo, pero tampoco son tan distintos a mis amigos de Tierra 1.**_

 _ **-Pero nosotros somos la Tierra 1.**_ Refutó Wally, el hermano de Iris y supuestamente el nuevo héroe velocista de Central City: Kid Flash.

 _ **-Técnicamente hablando, nosotros seríamos algo así como Tierra 1.1.**_ Corrigió Cisco. _**-Claro, desde el punto de vista de…**_ Entonces me miró fijamente muy pensativo. _**-Lo siento, aún intento pensar en un nombre meta-humano para ti.**_

"No digas Skittles, no digas Skittles, no digas Skittles…" Rogaba dentro de mi cabeza teniendo una extraña sensación de dejavú pues Cisco masticaba uno de esos dulces multicolores azucarados justo en ese momento.

 _ **-Mm… ¡Eso es! ¡Skittles!**_

Golpeé mi rostro con la palma abierta. No podía creer que hubiera pasado otra vez. _**-Como dije. No son tan distintos a mis otros amigos.**_ Miré a cada uno y en eso noté una cara desconocida. Un joven rubio que al igual que yo, parecería que compartía mi desagrado por el apodo que Cisco me dio. _**-Excepto tú. ¿Quién dijiste que eras?**_

 _ **-Me llamo Julian. Soy el especialista en meta-humanos.**_

 _ **-Mucho gusto.**_ Le extendí mi mano para saludar. El dudó un momento, pero no me dejó con la mano extendida y me correspondió. Luego miré en varias direcciones tratando de ubicar a alguien más. _**– ¿Y dónde está Caitlin?**_

Todos apartaron su mirada acongojados hasta que el mismo Julian me respondió. _**-Caitlin… ella… dejó el equipo hace tiempo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**_

Esta vez habló Cisco. _**-Es complicado… pero, para resumir: después de que ella desarrollara poderes meta-humanos, perdió el control, y al recuperar la cordura decidió que debía alejarse un tiempo de nosotros y pensar bien las cosas; aprender a sobrellevar el asunto de sus nuevas habilidades.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ella sola?**_

 _ **-Eso dijo que quería.**_

Parecía un tema complicado tras otro. En verdad que esa cosa del Flashpoint había hecho estragos en este mundo. Sin embargo, había un asunto del que me interesaba hablar de manera especial.

 _ **\- ¿Y que hay de Barry? Lo van a sacar de la Fuerza de la Velocidad ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?**_

 _ **-Para alguien que no entiende por completo lo que ocurre, pareces muy interesada en meterte en temas complicados, Rainbow Dash.**_ Reprendió Harry.

 _ **-Puede que no lo entienda del todo… o casi nada.**_ Dije insegura. _**-Pero lo que si entiendo es que un amigo en problemas necesita ayuda. Y ustedes son el Equipo Flash, seguramente tienen un plan ¿no?**_

 _ **-Créenos, los últimos cuatro meses hemos estado rompiéndonos la cabeza intentando descubrir o idear algún plan para recuperar a Barry.**_ Intervino Cisco. _**-Pero con los laboratorios STAR destruidos hemos estado escasos de recursos para llevar a cabo cualquiera de esos planes.**_

 _ **-Apenas y hemos podido restablecer lo básico para combatir el crimen y la amenaza meta-humana en estas instalaciones improvisadas.**_ Apuntó Julian mostrando el edificio medio vacío en donde estábamos.

 _ **-Cisco, Harry y Tracy trabajan horas extras mientras Wally, papá y yo nos las apañamos para que Kid Flash mantenga segura la ciudad.**_ Terminó Iris la explicación.

Parpadee extrañada para luego hacer otra pregunta. _**\- ¿Tracy? ¿Quién es Tracy?**_

 _ **-Tracy Brand. Nuestra nueva científica. Ella estudia la Fuerza de la Velocidad precisamente buscando alguna manera de liberar a Barry. Debe estar trabajando en la…**_ (Rainbow desaparece) _**…bodega de atrás.**_

 _ **-Esa chica es impulsiva.**_ (Joe)

En menos de 10 segundos ya había encontrado el lugar de trabajo de Tracy Brand. Por el salto que dio al verme se notaba que no estaba enterada de mi presencia o que el equipo le hubiera dicho algo de mí.

 _ **\- ¡AH! ¡¿Quién eres y de dónde saliste?!**_

 _ **-Hola Tracy. Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash. Vine a ayudarte en lo que pueda para sacar a Barry de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Tu solo dime que hacer y considéralo hecho.**_

Lentamente acercó su mano a la mesa y prendió lo que parecía un intercomunicador. _**-Chicos, hay una chica velocista en mi laboratorio. ¿Algo de apoyo…?**_

De inmediato Kid Flash hizo su aparición atrás de mí. _**-Oye, niña. Tómalo con calma. Ya te dijimos que…**_

Ignoré lo que Wally decía y empecé a darle un vistazo a los pizarrones del cuarto. Eran cosas matemáticas y fórmulas de cerebritos que no entendía para nada. Cerebritos… ¡Eso es! ¡Twilight! Seguramente Twilight podía ayudar. Entonces busqué en uno de los cierres en mi traje y saqué la libreta mágica que Twilight había encantado para mí. Lo único que tenía que hacer era escribir algo en ella y podría comunicarme con Equestria por medio de la otra libreta que estaba en el Castillo de la Amistad. Rápidamente empecé a escribir la situación, así como las fórmulas de los pizarrones. Todavía no me acostumbraba a usar mis "manos" para escribir, así que tomé la pluma con la boca como acostumbraba en casa. Estaba tan absorta en eso que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando todo el equipo llegó a la bodega.

 _ **\- ¿Alguien puede decirme quién es esta chica?**_ Cuestionó Tracy mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. _**\- ¿Y por qué está escribiendo sosteniendo una pluma con la boca? Eso es raro.**_

 _ **-Te abrías enterado si hubieras venido a la estación central cuando te lo pedí.**_ Reclamó Harry.

 _ **-Oh, lo siento.**_ Le contestó Tracy con enojo y sarcasmo. _**-No creí que ahora sí fuera algo importante. Las últimas veces que me llamaste solo habían sido para quejarte y censurar todos los cálculos que hago.**_

 _ **-Solo son observaciones.**_

 _ **-Fue por ese tipo de "observaciones", de otros sujetos petulantes, que ya había decidido dejar mis investigaciones.**_

 _ **\- ¿A quién llamas petulante?**_

 _ **-No te lo dije a ti precisamente, pero si la bota te queda pues…**_

 _ **\- ¡Ay por Dios, ya cásense!**_ Interrumpió Cisco harto por la discusión que no llevaba a ningún lado. _ **-Les juró que, si tengo que intervenir de nuevo, los mando a Tierra 19.**_

Iris volvió a acercarse a mí cuando terminaba de escribir en mi libreta. _**-Rainbow ¿qué estás haciendo?**_

 _ **-Le envío información a una amiga para que nos ayude. Quizá a Twilight se le ocurra algo.**_

 _ **-No me refiero a eso.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-Debes entender que nosotros no somos el equipo Flash que tú conoces. El Barry que está atrapado… nuestro Barry, no es el mismo que te entrenó. No es necesario que hagas esto.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Mira jovencita.**_ Ahora era Joe quien me hablaba. _**-Agradecemos el gesto de querer apoyarnos. En serio que sí. Pero no podemos pedirte que te involucres en nuestros problemas simplemente porque te recordamos a tus amigos del otro equipo Flash. No es correcto.**_

 _ **-… … No es lo que me enseñaron en casa, o lo que aprendí de Barry.**_ Les dije seriamente.

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-El tiempo que Barry estuvo en mi mundo no solo me entrenó, pasó gran parte de su tiempo combatiendo el crimen y salvando vidas. Ya sea de una o de otra Tierra, The Flash siempre ayuda a los que lo necesitan, por eso es un héroe. Y yo no sólo soy una velocista discípula de Flash, también soy el Elemento de la Lealtad; nunca abandonaré a alguien que me necesite, sea mi amigo o no. No puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada, al menos debo intentar algo. ¿Acaso su Barry no haría lo mismo? ¿No son ustedes los que necesitan ayuda en este momento? Ya lo dijeron, apenas y pueden encargarse de los meta-humanos. Necesitan a Flash.**_ Miré a Iris. _**-Necesitas a Barry, lo extrañas ¿no es así?**_

Iris me vio con ojos llorosos intentando contestarme, pero no pudo y simplemente asintió. Joe y Wally se acercaron para consolarla.

En ese momento empezó a vibrar y brillar mi libreta mágica. Twilight estaba respondiendo mi mensaje. Escribía que lamentaba mucho lo que le sucedió a este otro Barry, y que le daría un vistazo detallado a la información que le envié para ver si podía ayudar en entonces se me acercó con curiosidad.

 _ **-Vaya, esa libreta se ve muy interesante Skittles. ¿Puedo verla de cerca?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto.**_ Le pase la libreta. _**\- ¡Y ya deja de llamarme Skittles! ¿eh? ¿Cisco?**_ Justo cuando la tomó en sus manos quedó como paralizado y con la vista perdida. Entonces recordé los poderes meta-humanos que poseía y comprendí que estaba teniendo visiones.

 _ **-Oh, santo Einstein. ¡¿Eres una pony?!**_

 _ **-Es verdad.**_ Expuso Harry. _**-No les había mencionado ese detalle ¿verdad?**_

Después de otra larga conversación sobre Equestria, se hizo tarde y había que ir a descansar, presentándose entonces el mismo problema de la última vez, ¿Dónde pasaría la noche? La vez pasada me había quedado con Caitlin en su casa, pero por obvias razones esa no era una opción. Para mi sorpresa, Iris me ofreció alojamiento de inmediato. Era un poco extraño, la otra Iris mi miraba con recelo, pero ésta, me había recibido con brazos abiertos desde que nos conocimos. Me prestaron un par de prendas para cambiarme: una blusa, sudadera y unos jeans, según me dijeron; la ropa humana aún se sentía rara e incómoda, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ella.

Poco después llegamos al hogar de Iris.

 _ **-Pasa Rainbow, siéntete como en casa.**_

 _ **-Guau, genial. Tu casa no está nada mal Iris.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_

Le di un buen vistazo al lugar, en verdad que era una hermosa casa. Cuando algo llamó mi atención. _**\- ¡Ah! Incluso tienes una tortuga.**_

 _ **-Oh, es el señor Mcnursetle. Se la regalaron a Barry cuando nos mudamos.**_

 _ **\- Apuesto a que se llevaría bien con mi Tanque. Espera… ¿Mudarse? ¿Acaso vives con Barry aquí?**_

 _ **\- Así es, fue antes de que quedara atrapado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces… ustedes… están… casados?**_

 _ **-Comprometidos.**_ Me mostró un anillo en uno de sus… ¿cómo se llaman…? ¿Dedos? Luego, sin darme cuenta puse una cara larga de tristeza que Iris de inmediato notó. _ **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?**_

Dudé un momento en responder, pero decidí que debía ser abierta con mi nueva amiga. _**-Lo siento, es que… bueno… verás, yo… tengo algo que confesarte…**_

 _ **-Adelante, puedes decirme.**_

 _ **-Es que en los meses que Barry, mi maestro no tu novio, me entrenó… pues como que me encariñé con él… mucho… muchísimo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Dices que te enamoraste de Barry?**_

Bajé la cabeza con vergüenza intentando ocultar mi sonrojo. _**-Tal vez…**_ Luego empecé a balbucear nerviosa. _**-P-pero eso fue hace tiempo… él me dejó muy claro que tú eras el amor de su vida, bueno, no tú tú, sino la otra tú y el otro Barry y-y yo respeto eso. Oh, es cierto, como tampoco es el mismo Barry, tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí… y… y…**_

 _ **-Rainbow, Rainbow… cálmate. Está bien, lo entiendo.**_

 _ **-Lo siento Iris. Por favor, no me odies…**_

Me tomó de los hombros y me hablo lentamente sonriéndome. _**-Rainbow Dash, escúchame bien. Yo no te odio. No podría odiar a la persona, o pony, que me devolvió algo que pensé ya había perdido.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **-Esperanza… Eso es lo que más me gustaba de Flash cuando empecé a escribir sobre él en mi blog, que le traía esperanza a la ciudad. Pero cuando era él, Barry, quien pasaba por momentos difíciles, me tocaba a mí decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, y yo siempre estaría ahí cuando se sintiera perdido y necesitara recordar eso, que siempre hay esperanza. Sin embargo, cuando él se fue… sentí que la que estaba perdida era yo… ya que no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo, pero gracias a ti, tu ánimo al actuar, me recordaron la sensación de cuando escribía en mi blog, he recobrado un poco de esperanza. Definitivamente eres una digna discípula de The Flash. Gracias Rainbow.**_

Ahora era yo la que tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. _**-Rayos, no me hagas ponerme sentimental. Odio eso.**_

 _ **-Jiji. Fuiste tú la que empezaste… amiga.**_

Al día siguiente regresamos al hangar de aviones, propiedad de los laboratorios STAR donde habían puesto la base provisional del equipo. Cisco, Harry, y Tracy eran los únicos en el lugar. Justo cuando entramos observé sorprendida lo que parecía un espectáculo de luces con la imagen de mi amiga alicornio, Twilight Sparkle, en el centro. Debía ser uno de esos hologramas de los que tanto había oído hablar.

 _ **-Genial. Una imagen de Twilight en tamaño familiar.**_ Me burlé. _ **-Parece que tendré que dejar de decirle "cerebrito" con esa gran cabezota que tiene ahora. JaJaJa. Que bueno que no me escuchó decir eso.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué no te oí decir qué, Rainbow Dash?**_ Me contestó la imagen flotante con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **\- ¡Ah! ¿Twilight? ¿De verdad eres tú?**_

 _ **-Logré crear un aparato y establecer una comunicación directa con Equestria.**_ Explicó Cisco. _ **-Fue gracias a la libreta que me prestaste ayer y algunas partes que tenía de sobra del museo de H.R. -Es una holo imagen en vivo como las de Star Wars. ¿No es genial?**_

 _ **-La Princesa Twilight y yo hemos estado discutiendo la última hora.**_ Dijo Tracy emocionada. _**-Es fascinante conocer a una princesa pony, y sobre todo una tan inteligente que comprende y comparte mis ideas. ¿No podríamos cambiar a Wells por ella?**_

 _ **-Sabes que estoy aquí junto escuchando todo lo que dices ¿verdad?**_ Se ofendió Harry, que literalmente estaba sentado al lado de Tracy.

 _ **-Por favor. Mis amigas me llaman simplemente Twilight, Tracy.**_ Contestó el holograma de Twilight. _**-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo unos pendientes que atender, pero espero que las ideas que discutimos les sean de utilidad. Oh, y Rainbow, ya hablaré después contigo sobre mi "gran cabezota".**_

Dicho esto, el aparato de Cisco se apagó y la imagen de Twilight desapareció. _**-No puedo creer que hayamos tenido esta conversación con una princesa pony mágica de otro mundo.**_ Decía mientras me regresaba la libreta.

 _ **-Pero fue muy esclarecedor. Todo nuestra platica giró en torno a la magia y los Elementos de la Armonía… había pensado que eran puras patrañas sacadas de un libro de cuentos infantiles, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la magia de tu mundo es muy cercano a la ciencia, Rainbow Dash.**_ Sonrió Tracy con satisfacción. _**– Y gracias a Twilight creo que ya se me ocurrió una idea…**_

Más tarde, los demás llegaron al hangar. Ya con todo el Equipo Flash reunido, Tracy procedió a explicar.

 _ **-Twilight me hizo darme cuenta de que estamos abordando el problema desde el ángulo equivocado. Todo este tiempo había estado buscando alguna manera de lidiar con la desestabilización de la Fuerza de la Velocidad para así sacar a Barry sin las consecuencias de lluvia de relámpagos para nuestro mundo. Pero estaba equivocada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Tracy?**_

 _ **-Bueno, Twilight dijo que nuestra situación se parecía un poco a cuando su Árbol de la Armonía requería que los Elementos de la Armonía le fueran regresados para así recuperar el equilibrio natural de su magia. De la misma forma que la Fuerza de la Velocidad necesita de un ocupante en su "Prisión" para mantenerse estable.**_

 _ **-Pero mis amigas y yo tuvimos que renunciar a los Elementos.**_ Objeté. _**\- ¿Estás diciendo que debemos renunciar a Barry?**_

 _ **-No. Digo que Twilight señaló una pequeña gran diferencia entre los dos casos. Los Elementos de la Armonía PROVENIAN del Árbol. La Prisión de la Fuerza de la Velocidad no es originaria de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Fuimos nosotros quienes creamos la Prisión para encerrar a Savitar, por lo tanto, nosotros creamos la desestabilización.**_

 _ **-Mejor dicho, la tú del futuro.**_ Señaló Harry. _ **-Tú hiciste la trampa de Savitar cuando intentaste manipular la Fuerza de Velocidad.**_ Tracy lo miró con desdén. _ **-Ejem, pero lo importante es que, para recuperar a Barry, primero tenemos que regresar la Fuerza de Velocidad a su estado original, antes de que se creara la Prisión.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?**_

Entonces Tracy acercó uno de los pizarrones en blanco y empezó a dibujar una especie de tubo largo con una obstrucción a la mitad del mismo. _**-Piénsenlo de esta manera. La Fuerza de Velocidad fluye libremente como el agua de una tubería y esta es la prisión.**_ (Señala la obstrucción). _**Ahora, su ocupante velocista, Barry en este caso, es algo así como una llave de paso que mantiene la Fuerza fluyendo a pesar de la obstrucción. Sin un velocista, la tubería quedaría completamente tapada y el agua, que sigue corriendo, tarde que temprano destruiría el tubo por la presión de la corriente.**_

 _ **-Oh, ya entiendo, entonces nosotros solo debemos destapar la tubería para que Barry ya no necesite ser esa llave ¿verdad?**_ Interrumpí muy segura de lo que decía, pero todos los demás me voltearon a ver como si hubiera dicho algo muy simplón.

 _ **\- ¡Exactamente eso es lo que tenemos que hacer!**_ Gritó Tracy compartiendo mi emoción y seguridad.

 _ **\- ¿En serio es así de simple?**_ Preguntó Joe con incredulidad.

 _ **\- ¿Entonces solo llamamos a un fontanero de la Fuerza de Velocidad o basta con un destapa caños inter dimensional?**_ Dijo Wally con ironía.

Harry despejó las dudas. _**-De hecho, eso es lo que estuvimos conversando con la Princesa. Creemos que en realidad podemos hacer ese "destapa caños", señor Wallace. Lo único que necesitamos es pedir prestado un equipo de los Laboratorios Mercury y a tres velocistas. Contactaré a Jessie para que nos ayude.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién es Jessie?**_ Le pregunté.

 _ **-Jessie Quick. Otra velocista. Mi hija.**_

 _ **-Y mi novia.**_ Interrumpió Wally.

 _ **-En un par de días tendremos todo listo…**_

Y dos días después así sería, pero necesitaríamos el apoyo de alguien más. De una nueva/vieja amiga.

CONTINUARÁ… de inmediato.


	3. 3rd Race: El regreso Parte 2

**Esta parte se alargó por todo el asunto/explicación en la Fuerza de Velocidad. Pero aproveché un espacio al final, como introducción para lo que se le viene encima a nuestra heroína y sus amigos: un "regreso" en toda la extensión de la palabra en el crossover de las dos series (MLP y The Flash) y por supuesto el fic original de Mr Espen.**

* * *

 **3rd Race: El regreso Parte 2**

He estado viviendo en un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de Central City, y usando una peluca de cabello castaño para ocultar mi identidad. Curioso, ya que, ni yo misma sé quién soy, sigo intentando descubrirlo. Ya no soy Caitlin Snow quien trabajaba en laboratorios STAR ayudando al Equipo Flash, tampoco soy la criminal meta-humana Killer Frost, sin embargo, siguen persiguiéndome como a una fugitiva. Tengo estos poderes congelantes, pero no sé que hacer con mi vida. Solo estoy aquí, como siempre, sentada junto a la ventana mirando melancólicamente hacia el exterior, cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. "Toc, toc, toc".

 _ **-Ya le dije que pagaré mañana la renta sin falta.**_

 _ **-De hecho, quería discutir algo contigo Caitlin.**_ Desde el otro lado, respondió una voz conocida.

Me acerqué a la puerta y medio abrí sin darle entrada libre a mi visitante. _**\- ¿Qué quieres Cisco?**_

 _ **-Por favor Caitlin, necesitamos tu ayuda.**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dije antes. No quiero regresar al Equipo. Pensé que había sido clara en que necesito mi espacio lejos de ustedes. ¿Cómo me encontraste de todas maneras?**_

 _ **-He mejorado mis poderes en estos meses. Aún con tus precauciones he podido percibirte. Y si como dices, nos quieres lejos ¿por qué sigues viviendo en la ciudad? Bien pudiste haberte mudado.**_

No le respondí, yo solo quería que se fuera. _**-Solo vete Cisco. Por favor.**_ Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero el empujó para mantener el pequeño hueco que nos separaba.

 _ **-Pero Caitlin, se trata de Barry, quedó atrapado en la Fuerza de Velocidad.**_

 _ **\- Mm… entonces ¿es por eso que Wally ha combatido el crimen sólo todo este tiempo?**_ Cisco me vio con una sonrisa fingida, se dio cuenta de que aún me preocupaba por ellos a pesar de estar alejados. _ **-No me mires con esa expresión de cachorro, Cisco. Veo las noticias sobre Kid Flash y he notado la ausencia de Flash en los encabezados los últimos meses. ¿Por qué me buscas ahora?**_

 _ **-Porque ahora es cuando tenemos un plan en concreto para salvar a Barry. Creemos que podemos sacarlo, pero necesitamos de tus poderes. Mira, no te pido que regreses al Equipo. Solo ayúdanos a sacar a Barry sano y salvo. Prometo que no te volveré a molestar después de hoy.**_

Me quité la peluca para dejar ver mi pelo blanco natural y le abrí la puerta _**\- ¿Lo juras?**_

 _ **-Si no es así, puedes congelar y amputar mis manos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Cisco!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? Creí que un chiste ayudaría a romper el hielo… … … eh, eh ¿entendiste? Admítelo, extrañabas mis chistes.**_

A veces puede ser un idiota, pero debo admitir que de verdad extrañaba su insano sentido del humor.

Cisco me explicó rápidamente la situación, y de la nueva velocista que provenía de un mundo de… ¿ponis? Luego abrió un portal para llegar rápidamente al lugar de reunión. Era del hangar donde una vez nos reunimos con el Equipo Flecha, las Leyendas y Supergirl. Entonces vi varias luces electrizantes con los colores del arcoíris, para cuando supe, una extraña chica me saludaba.

 _ **\- ¡Hola Caitlin! Guau, te queda bien el blanco.**_

 _ **-Eh… ¿hola? Cisco, ¿ella es la nueva velocista de la que me hablaste?**_

 _ **-Así es. Caitlin Snow, déjame presentarte a Skittles.**_

Entonces la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro que Cisco resintió. _**-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así.**_ Luego me habló a mí. _**-Lo siento, olvidé que no eres la Caitlin que conocí. Déjame presentarme. Mucho gusto, soy Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **-Un placer.**_ Después miré a Cisco sobándose y le dije a Rainbow Dash. _**-Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien.**_

Pasé por la puerta del hangar para ver rostros conocidos que no esperaba volver a ver. Joe, Iris, Wally y… Julian… quien se aproximó de inmediato a mí, pero se quedó parado a medio camino. Nos saludamos a distancia.

 _ **-Hola Julian.**_

 _ **-Hola Caitlin. Es bueno verte.**_

Luego cambié mi atención hacia el aparato de atrás en el que trabajaban. _**¿Uh? ¿Oigan, no es ese el Magnetar?**_

 _ **-Así es.**_ Llegaron Harry y su hija Jesse Quick, la velocista de Tierra 2, para unirse a la conversación. _**-Es bueno verte de nuevo Snow. ¿Recuerdas a Jessie?**_

 _ **-Lindo cabello Caitlin.**_

 _ **-Gracias Jessie.**_

Después preguntaría por el plan que tenían ideado.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer? Además, ¿no es peligroso usar el Magnetar?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, estamos tomando las precauciones debidas. Cargaremos el Magnetar igual que como Barry y Zoom lo hicieron hace dos años**_ (Señaló a Rainbow y a Jessie) _ **, pero esta vez usaremos la energía liberada por medio de la Bazuca de Velocidad modificada y le dispararemos a la Fuerza de Velocidad para restablecer el flujo de la Fuerza de Velocidad y destruir la prisión de Barry.**_

Cisco agregaba. _**-Wally abrirá una abertura hacia la Fuerza de Velocidad y yo la mantendré abierta mientras disparan la Bazuca. Cuando Wally y Barry salgan descargaremos toda la potencia en un solo disparo para "destapar" la Fuerza de Velocidad.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cuál es mi papel?**_ Pregunté y Harry me contestó.

 _ **-Debido a que necesitamos un flujo de energía variable que pase entre el Magnetar y la Bazuca de Velocidad, la conexión se sobrecalentará rápidamente a muy altas temperaturas que cambiarán constantemente. Necesitamos que controles la temperatura del conector con tus poderes.**_

 _ **-Estoy segura que podrías hacer un aparato enfriador para eso. ¿Para que me necesitan?**_ Me quejé pues parecía un pretexto para hacerme regresar.

 _ **-Tracy y yo hicimos los cálculos. Una máquina no sería tan rápida en adaptarse a los constantes y fuertes cambios de temperatura, por lo menos no para el nivel de potencia que vamos a usar. Tú eres la mejor opción.**_

Al escuchar el nombre de Tracy, me estremecí con culpa, después de todo había intentado matarla cuando era Killer Frost. _**-Y… Tracy está de acuerdo en que yo esté aquí.**_

 _ **-Si es para ayudar a Barry, creo que no tengo muchas opciones.**_

Y escucharla tras de mí, no ayudo mucho tampoco. Se veía inconforme al mismo tiempo que resignada por mi presencia.

 _ **-Cómo ya te explicó Wells, tus poderes son la mejor alternativa que tenemos. Hagamos esto de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.**_

Yo estaba de acuerdo…

A los pocos minutos todos estábamos listos para llevar a cabo nuestras respectivas tareas esperando las instrucciones de Harry que miraba los monitores. _**-Todo luce bien… Jessie, Wallace, Dash ¿ya están listos?**_

Los velocistas estaban colocados en línea como si fueran a entrar en una carrera frente al enorme disco que alimentaría al Magnetar.

 _ **-Jamás creí que estaría tan emocionada en usar el Magnetar después de lo que ocurrió con Zoom.**_

 _ **-Aunque sea para ayudar a Barry, una carrera es una carrera Jessie, y yo siempre gano las carreras en Equestria.**_

 _ **-Pero hoy no estás en Equestria, Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **-Ya, ya. No vayan a exagerar chicas, sé lo competitivas que ambas pueden ser.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tú desde cuando eres el maduro Wally? Sólo danos la señal.**_

 _ **-Está bien Jess… en sus marcas… listas… ¡fuera!**_

Entonces las chicas velocistas empezaron a correr trepándose a la pista circular artificial. Solo veía dos borrones de colores girando y girando una y otra vez. En cuestión de minutos, el Magnetar comenzaba a cargarse en la base de la pista. Entonces Harry daría la segunda señal.

 _ **-Bien, señor Wallace. Su turno.**_

 _ **-Hora de recuperar a mi hermano.**_

Wally empezó a correr alrededor de una plataforma en donde Cisco ya estaba preparado para mantener abierto un próximo portal hacia la Fuerza de la Velocidad.

Mientras, la energía que llegaba al Magnetar comenzaba a ser transferida a la Bazuca de Velocidad y me di cuenta de que era mi turno. Extendí mis manos y comencé a disparar ondas heladas que cubrieran el conector entre ambos aparatos. Harry tenía razón, los cambios eran bruscos y muy variados, pero por suerte había adquirido práctica usando mis poderes así que me adaptaba rápidamente a cada cambió para mantener una temperatura optima entre el Magnetar y la Bazuca.

Un portal se abrió por fin y Kid Flash dejó de correr un momento en lo que Cisco estabilizaba la entrada con sus propios poderes. Tracy encendió la bazuca y empezó a liberar la energía del Magnetar dentro de la Fuerza de Velocidad.

 _ **-Perfecto.**_ Dijo Tracy. _**-Kid Flash, ahora solo debes entrar y sacar a Barry. En cuanto ambos estén fuera soltaremos el disparo definitivo.**_

 _ **-Entendido.**_

Wally corrió hacia la entrada, pero algo lo hizo rebotar de regreso. Como una puerta invisible.

 _ **\- ¡Wally! ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **-Estoy bien. Lo intentaré de nuevo.**_

Wally volvió a correr, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Era como si la Fuerza de la Velocidad lo estuviera rechazando y le impedía meterse a ella. _**-¡Maldición! No puedo entrar.**_

 _ **-Pues piensen en algo.**_ Se quejó Cisco. _**-Empiezo a cansarme y tampoco podemos mantener mucho tiempo encendidos el Magnetar y la Bazuca. Es peligroso.**_

De repente, una de las estelas coloridas abandonó su puesto y bajó a la plataforma del portal. _**-Déjenme internarlo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No!**_

Para desconcierto de todos, y pese a las advertencias, la velocista arcoíris si pudo pasar a través del portal.

 _ **-¡Oigan! Yo sola no puedo mantener funcionando el Magnetar.**_ Reclamó Jessie desde su comunicador.

 _ **-Aguanta Jessie. ¡Diantres! Wally apoya a Jessie.**_ Fue la orden de Harry. _ **-Creo que no nos queda más que confiar en Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **-Ella lo logrará… estoy segura.**_ Dijo Iris.

* * *

Me vi a mi misma dentro de los pasillos del Castillo de la Amistad, pero era muy raro pues conservaba mi cuerpo humano y además todo el lugar tenía un aspecto gris atenuado por una luz blanca. Además, en la parte superior, cerca del techo, podía ver claramente el rayo de la Bazuca de Velocidad

 _ **-Hola. ¿Hay algún pony aquí?**_

 _ **\- ¿Que pasa Rainbow? ¿Vienes a "calmajarte"?**_

De pronto apareció frente a mí una pony que se supone ya no debía estar presente en el castillo. Una unicornio lila y melena con mechones morados.

 _ **\- ¿Starlight, eres tú? No puede ser, tú estás…**_

 _ **-Jeje intenta de nuevo Rainbow.**_

Medité un momento y luego lo comprendí. _**-Eres la Fuerza de la Velocidad.**_

 _ **-Bien, muy bien. Ahora nos toca preguntar a nosotros. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?**_

 _ **-Vine a sacar a Barry.**_

 _ **-Oh, eso lo sabemos. Lo que queremos saber es ¿el "por qué"? Barry no está atrapado en un infierno como Savitar o Wally. Él está jiji "calmajando" plácidamente. Además, él no es tu amigo, no es el Barry que quieres.**_

 _ **-Pero sus amigos si lo quieren. Su Barry cometió un error al crear Flashpoint, pero no es justo que ustedes se lo queden… no después de todo lo que ha sufrido.**_

 _ **-Te lo repetimos, Barry no está siendo castigado. Él por fin está en paz, todo el sufrimiento por el que atravesó ya quedó en su pasado. No necesita ser rescatado.**_

 _ **-Pero sus amigos lo necesitan, ellos no están en paz. Por favor F. V., deja que regrese con ellos.**_

 _ **-Tus tiernos ojitos no serán suficientes R.D.**_

 _ **-No me iré sin Barry, tomaré su lugar si es necesario ¿oíste?**_ Miré a la pony con decisión, yo estaba determinada a no salir de ahí sin Barry. Luego la vi suspirar.

 _ **-Digamos lo que te digamos no cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad? Eres igual de obstinada y terca que tu maestro. De acuerdo.**_ Se hizo a un lado y con su pata apunto hacia una de las puertas al final del corredor. _**-Si estás completamente segura de lo que haces, adelante, Barry está tras esa puerta.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias F.V.**_ Pasé junto a ella dirigiéndome hacia la puerta que me había indicado cuando de pronto volvió a hablarme.

 _ **-Sin embargo…**_ Giré mi vista para verla nuevamente, pero había algo diferente. Starlight ahora llevaba el mismo peinado de cuando la conocí en aquella aldea sin Cutie Marks, cuando era malvada… y también sostenía una extraña piedra plateada que no sé si brillaba por la misma magia de la unicornio, o por otra cosa. Y con esa cara seria me advirtió. _**-…recuerda que toda acción conlleva repercusiones. Ya sean buenas o malas, tú y tus amigos tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, para bien o para mal… buena suerte Rainbow Dash.**_

Luego simplemente desapareció.

Cuando crucé la puerta, me encontré en un espacio abierto, parecía una enorme pradera con un claro cielo azul, aunque éste era profanado por el láser de la Bazuca que se mantenía constante sobre mí. En medio de aquel campo, alguien se aproximaba hacia mí y llevaba una especie de traje oscuro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. ¡Era él! ¡Era Barry!

Me acerqué emocionada hacia él dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero entonces recordé que no era Barry mi maestro, sino un doppelganger que no me conocía. Pero para mi sorpresa…

 _ **-Hola Rainbow Dash.**_

¡Él sabía mi nombre! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se trataba en realidad de mi Barry? Y entonces volvió a tomarme por sorpresa.

 _ **-La Fuerza de la Velocidad me habló de ti. Sobre de que eres una discípula del Flash de una realidad alterna. Me dijo también todo lo que están haciendo para sacarme.**_

Mi emoción y esperanza se apagó en seguida, pero no tenía tiempo para deprimirme. Junté valor y le hablé con naturalidad y la genialidad que me caracterizaban. _**-Si F.V. ya te habló sobre mí y nuestro plan, entonces vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.**_

 _ **\- ¿F.V.? Que curioso la llames así. Jeje. Pero Rainbow Dash. ¿Estás segura de esto? Digo, yo no soy…**_

 _ **\- Ugh. ¿Cuántas veces lo tendré que repetir? Lo he dicho mil veces. Ya sé que tú no eres mi maestro, pero sí hay algo que tienes en común con él. Ninguno de los dos dejaría un amigo a la deriva. ¿Me equivoco, Barry Allen? Y yo tampoco lo haría, el día que abandone a un amigo decepcionaré a mi maestro, y no lo voy a decepcionar nunca, ¿entiendes? O ¿quieres que le diga a Iris West-Allen que no quieres regresar a casa?**_

 _ **-... … Regresar a casa… con Iris… y los demás… Tienes razón, yo haría lo mismo que tú estás haciendo. Gracias, Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **-Por fin, bien, ahora solo debemos seguir el rastro de la Bazuca de Velocidad…**_

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo podamos continuar con esto, Cisco está llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, es peligroso que Wally y Jessie continúen corriendo por el Magnetar y aunque mantengo estable la temperatura del conector hacia la Bazuca, éste no tardará en ceder y tendremos que apagar todo. Lo peor es que si no liberábamos la energía del Magnetar, podríamos causar una explosión de proporciones monumentales. Fue mala idea hacer esto, sé que era por Barry pero… esperen, algo sucede en el portal.

 _ **-Alguien está saliendo.**_ Anunció Cisco. _**\- ¡Son ellos! ¡Son Skittles y… Barry!**_

 _ **-Muy bien, hora de liberar toda la presión del "destapa caños".**_

 _ **-Hagámoslo.**_

Dijeron Harry y Tracy desde sus estaciones y entonces en un instante el grosor del rayo de la Bazuca se ensanchó de golpe descargando toda la energía del Magnetar de una sola vez. Una segadora luz cubrió todo el hangar seguido de un profundo silencio cuando activaron el apagado de emergencia después de liberar toda la energía.

Pude ver la entrada de la Fuerza de Velocidad cerrándose poco a poco, y luego en la plataforma tres personas que se levantaban del suelo tras la descarga. Eran Cisco, Rainbow y Barry. ¡Lo habíamos logrado!

 _ **\- ¡Barry!**_

Oí a Iris corriendo hacia la plataforma con lágrimas de felicidad. No pasó mucho para ver a la pareja reunida abrazada y besándose. Pronto Joe y Wally también se reunirían compartiendo el llanto de Iris. Nuestro amigo había regresado.

Yo caí de rodillas exhausta por el trabajo. Jamás le había exigido tanto a mis poderes y por primera vez desde que los obtuve, me alegré en gran manera satisfecha de haber ayudado a un amigo.

 _ **-Caitlin ¿te encuentras bien?**_

Apareció Julian agarrándome con cuidado y ayudando a ponerme en pie. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el calor de sus manos. Por alguna razón me sentía segura y reconfortada solo al estar cerca de él. Cielos, cómo lo extrañaba, y creo que él también sentía algo similar.

 _ **-Estoy bien, gracias Julian.**_

Regresamos a la realidad, nos devolvimos una incómoda sonrisa y nos separamos. Fuimos a reunirnos con el grupo que le daba la bienvenida a Barry. Todos abrazaban a Barry por turnos, pero yo me quedé a una distancia prudente de los demás. Luego vi que Iris abrazó a alguien más, a la velocista multicolor.

* * *

 _ **-Gracias Rainbow Dash. Gracias por traer a Barry de regreso con nosotros.**_

 _ **-No fue nada. Para eso están los amigos, amiga.**_

Correspondí con afecto el abrazo de Iris. Parecía que toda la pesadilla que habían vivido mis nuevos amigos por fin había terminado. Barry estaba de vuelta en sus vidas y podrían tener un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero muy en el fondo, había algo de preocupación en mí por las últimas palabras que me dijo la Fuerza de la Velocidad/Starlight, las cuales no podía quitarme de la cabeza:

" _Recuerda que toda acción conlleva repercusiones. Ya sean buenas o malas, tú y tus amigos tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, para bien o para mal…"_

* * *

 **Equestria. Imperio de Cristal. Prisión de Máxima Seguridad.**

Dos guardias discutían mientras hacían su ronda nocturna.

 _ **-Últimamente el prisionero 060 no ha comido bien ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- ¿Hablas del traidor Sunburst? Debe ser porque ya no tiene visitas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó con la unicornio que venía desde Ponyville a verlo?**_

 _ **\- ¿No te enteraste? Murió hace un hace unos meses, fue asesinada por uno de esos meta-ponys que están de moda hoy en día.**_

 _ **-Vaya, que terrible.**_

En su celda, Sunburst no hacía más que recostarse en el suelo mirando el techo. Parecía un esqueleto malnutrido y amargado que maldecía su suerte. No solo había perdido su título de noble, sino que fue descubierto dirigiendo una red contrabandista de drogas y al ser atrapado fue encarcelado. Su único consuelo eran las ocasionales visitas de la única amiga que le quedaba en el mundo… pero hasta eso le fue arrebatado.

En medio de su letargo, distinguió una intensa luz sobre él y pensó que su hora había llegado. Cuando de pronto algo golpeó su cabeza.

 _ **\- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién arrojó esa piedra?**_

 _ **-Sunburst…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Q-q-quién anda ahí?!**_

 _ **-Sunburst…**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿La piedra es la que me habla?**_

 _ **-Sunburst…**_

Instintivamente tomó la piedra y…

 _ **\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué… quién eres? ¿O qué eres?**_

 _ **-SOY TU SALVADOR SUNBURST Y PRONTO SERÉ EL NUEVO SOBERANO DE EQUESTRIA.**_

 _ **\- ¿Salvador, soberano? No entiendo nada.**_

 _ **-CLARO QUE NO LO ENTIENDES AÚN, MI PEQUEÑO PONY, PERO PRONTO TE HARÉ DESPERTAR. RESURGIRÁS COMO UNO DE LOS HIJOS DEL NUEVO DIOS.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un hijo del nuevo Dios?**_

 _ **\- UN HIJO DEL DIOS DE LA VELOCIDAD. UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE SAVITAR.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 4th Race: Nuevo Flashpoint.


	4. 4th Race: Nuevo Flashpoint

**4th Race: Nuevo Flashpoint**

Barry Allen había regresado, sé que es un doppelganger de mi maestro, pero no puedo evitar alegrarme y unirme a la celebración que el Equipo Flash tendría ahí mismo en el hangar. Sin embargo, una de las razones para quedarnos en el lugar, lo que restaba del día, era por precaución más que otra cosa.

Harry y Tracy mantuvieron todo el equipo conectado y listo para volver a usarse. Dijeron que no podían estar 100% seguros si la desestabilización de la Fuerza de Velocidad había desaparecido por completo. La última vez tardó casi un día en presentarse después de que la Prisión se quedara sin un velocista, por lo que debíamos estar alertas y a la expectativa las siguientes horas.

Yo no tenía inconveniente en pasar uno o dos días más en Central City y no me preocupaba el regreso a Equestria pues Cisco me aseguró de que podía crear un portal gracias a las vibraciones que obtuvo de mi libreta. La que no se veía muy entusiasmada era Caitlin. La habían convencido de permanecer cerca por si teníamos que usar el Magnetar y la Bazuca, por lo menos ese día, pero dejó muy en claro que solo había prometido un día y nada más.

Por un rato intentaron convencerla, pero era como hablarle a un bloque de hielo, así que dejaron el tema finalmente. Por mi parte, decidí intentar conocer mejor a esta Caitlin.

* * *

Me quedé aparte viendo la celebración a distancia, pensando en retirarme en cualquier momento pues no parecía que ocurriría algo, además sé que Harry ya tendría preparado un plan de contingencia en caso de que me fuera, él siempre es muy precavido. Luego noté que no era la única rezagada del grupo. Rainbow Dash también mantenía una distancia prudente con respecto a los demás. Parecía querer hablar conmigo, pero se le veía algo perturbada. Tenía mis razones para alejarme de los demás, pero Rainbow Dash era literalmente una extraña que no tiene que ver con mi pasado. Así que decidí ser un poco amistosa por lo menos con ella.

 _ **-Buen trabajo en recuperar a Barry.**_ Le dije.

 _ **-Nada fuera de la rutina de la heroína The Dash.**_ Presumió, aunque se le notaban los nervios. Yo reí levemente mientras pensaba en algún tema para conversar.

 _ **-Entonces… ¿es verdad que vienes de un mundo de ponis?**_

 _ **-Así es. Yo vengo del reino de Equestria y vivo en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Hay ciudades grandes como Central City, pero prefiero el espacio abierto donde puedo volar libremente sin tantos edificios altos, globos y helicópteros…**_

 _ **\- ¿Volar?**_

 _ **-Si, volar. Allá en Equestria soy una pegaso, la más rápida del reino debo añadir.**_

Rainbow continuó hablándome de Equestria ya con más confianza. Me platicó sobre la magia, de unicornios y alicornios; los otros pegasos y su control sobre el clima; y también sobre ponis terrestres, así como otras criaturas que no necesariamente eran ponis. En pocas palabras, un reino mágico cuyos pilares eran la amistad y el compañerismo.

Las dos seguíamos platicando cuando de repente, algo dentro de su traje comenzó a vibrar y brillar. Por un segundo creí que sería un celular, pero me sorprendí al verla sacar una extraña libreta resplandeciente.

 _ **-Vaya, un mensaje de Twilight.**_ Abrió y leyó el cuadernillo. _**-Dice que me comunique de inmediato con ella. ¡Oye Cisco! Saca tu maquinita esa de hologramas.**_

Rainbow le pasó a Cisco la libreta y éste la conectó a un pequeño aparato portátil parecido a una base de Iphone. Lo que siguió fue impresionante, una proyección holográfica de una yegua morada con cuerno y alas, una de las princesas de las que me hablaba Rainbow. Y me sorprendí todavía más cuando junto a ella aparecieron otras dos alicornios de mayor tamaño, una blanca y otra azul, ambas con melenas etéreas.

Mi nueva amiga hizo una reverencia y luego les habló. _**-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna. Que sorpresa. Twilight no me dijo que estaban con ella en el castillo. ¿Sucede algo?**_

 _ **-Las Princesas insistieron en verte directamente para cerciorarse, Rainbow.**_ Dijo la más pequeña de las alicornios y noté cierto aire de preocupación mientras hablaba. _**\- ¿Ya están satisfechas, Celestia, Luna?**_

 _ **-Sabes que nunca desconfiaríamos de ti, Twilight Sparkle.**_ Habló ahora la más alta. _ **-Pero necesitamos ser claros en el asunto. Luna, adelántate y da el aviso de que The Dash no es la perpetradora.**_

 _ **-Si hermana.**_ La tercera se retiró en el acto dejándonos confundidos a todos. ¿"Perpetradora"? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Rainbow Interrogó de inmediato.

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa Twilight, Princesa Celestia?**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_ Se disculpó Celestia. _**-Perdón por no saludarlos antes, Equipo Flash. Es un gusto volverlos a ver. Aunque desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias.**_

Al parecer la Princesa nos confundía con el "otro equipo". Para nosotros era el primer encuentro con ella. No la corregimos en ese momento porque parecía que estaban en algún tipo de aprieto que pronto revelarían.

 _ **-Rainbow Dash, necesitamos que regreses de inmediato. Ha ocurrido algo terrible hace apenas unas horas.**_

 _ **-Sunburst ha escapado de prisión. Mejor dicho, lo ayudaron a escapar.**_

 _¿"Sunburst"? ¿Sería el apodo de algún villano?_ Me pregunté, aunque también era probable que fuera un nombre real de pony, como "Rainbow Dash". Ante las miradas confusas, nuestra amiga pony/humana nos explicó rápidamente.

 _ **-Sunburst era el cabecilla de una organización de contrabandistas que mis amigos y yo capturamos…**_ Miró a Barry. _**-…con ayuda de mi maestro. Como jefe de la mafia, Sunburst mandó matar muchos ponis mientras cometía sus sucios crímenes, sin tener que ensuciarse los cascos directamente. Cuando lo atrapamos, fue condenado a varias cadenas perpetuas en una prisión de alta seguridad. ¿Cómo escapó?**_

 _ **-Ese es el asunto.**_ Dijo Twilight. _**-Según el mensaje que recibimos de Cadence, los guardias que… quedaron con vida… atestiguan que fue obra de un meta-pony… posiblemente un velocista.**_

 _ **-Hasta donde teníamos entendido, eres la única velocista en Equestria.**_ Explicó Celestia. _**-Por eso las sospechas recayeron primeramente en ti, Rainbow Dash. Pero nosotras sabemos que no serías capaz de semejante crimen y Twilight nos aseguró que has estado los últimos tres días en Central City. Lo que nos lleva a una desagradable deducción…**_

 _ **-Otro velocista malvado ha aparecido.**_ Completó Dash la idea. _**-Lo entiendo alteza. Voy de inmediato de regreso a Equestria.**_

 _ **-Te estaremos esperando Rainbow.**_ Dicho esto, Twilight cortó la comunicación y se apagó el holograma.

Rainbow se acercó al dispositivo para tomar su libreta y de inmediato se dirigió a nosotros. _**-Lo siento chicos, quisiera quedarme a celebrar más tiempo con ustedes, pero me necesitan en casa. Cisco ¿podrias…?**_

 _ **-No digas más Skittles.**_ La interrumpió. _ **-El Equipo Flash con gusto te acompañará a Equestria. ¿Cierto chicos?**_

 _ **-Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer tu ayuda.**_

 _ **-Ahora nos toca a nosotros apoyarte.**_

Vi a todos entusiasmados por la idea, salvo dos personas: Harry y la misma Rainbow Dash.

 _ **-Se los agradezco, en otras circunstancias no dudaría en aceptar su ayuda.**_ Mira hacia el Magnetar y la Bazuca. _**-Pero sé muy bien que podrían necesitarlos más aquí.**_

 _ **-Temo que la señorita Dash tiene razón.**_ Planteó Harry. _**-Aún es muy pronto para saber si nuestro plan marchó a la perfección. Si se presentara la desestabilización otra vez, necesitamos del apoyo de todos. Con Barry de regreso, tenemos los velocistas suficientes para las máquinas.**_

A ninguno le agradaba la idea dejar sola a nuestra nueva amiga, pero ellos tenían razón. Sin embargo, eso no me detendría a mí. _**-Yo si puedo acompañarla.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Caitlin?**_

Todos me voltearon a ver con sorpresa, pero les dije mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. _**-Yo prometí solo un día, y el día ya terminó. Además, si Rainbow Dash va a enfrentarse a otro velocista, le seré de mucha ayuda. Los velocistas son vulnerables a mis poderes.**_

 _ **-Pero te necesitamos para…**_ Intentó objetar Harry, pero de inmediato le rebatí.

 _ **-Sé que ya tenías un Plan B por si acaso me rehusaba a ayudarlos. Ahora que Barry no está atrapado, ya no necesitas mantener un flujo constante entre tus aparatos por mucho tiempo, solo van a abrir una brecha hacia la Fuerza de Velocidad y disparar la Bazuca. Ya no soy tan necesaria como la primera vez.**_

Una vez más trataron de persuadirme, pero ya había tomado mi decisión. Acompañaría a Rainbow en su misión a Equestria.

Resignado, Harry se dispuso a trabajar en Plan B mientras los demás nos despedían frente al portal que abrió Cisco. Todos se despidieron de nosotras deseándonos suerte. Una de las últimas en decir adiós sería Iris.

 _ **-Gracias de nuevo Rainbow. Lamento no poder apoyarte tanto como tú lo hiciste con nosotros.**_

 _ **-Te equivocas, estos días fuiste mi apoyo en un mundo extraño y confuso, Iris. Además, aun puedes ayudarme.**_ Rainbow le entrega su libreta mágica. _**-Cuida esto por mí, algo me dice que necesitaremos seguir en contacto.**_

 _ **-Muy bien.**_ Tomó la libreta para después dirigirse a mí. _**-Cuídate tú también Caitlin. Sé que ha habido tropiezos entre nosotras, pero siempre te consideré una de mis mejores amigas a pesar de todo. Así que anda con mucho cuidado.**_

 _ **-Gracias.**_ Contesté un poco cortante. Pero luego alguien más se me acercó. _**-Julian…**_

 _ **-Buena suerte Caitlin, espero que encuentres los que buscas.**_

No entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero le agradecí el gesto de todas maneras. Rainbow y yo nos paramos frente al portal, preparadas para lo que fuera.

 _ **\- ¿Ya estás lista Rainbow?**_

 _ **-Gracias por venir conmigo Caitlin.**_

 _ **-Ni lo menciones.**_

Cisco nos hizo una última observación para nosotras. _**-Escuchen, con la información geográfica que nos compartió la Princesa Twilight de Equestria, me aseguré de que el otro lado del portal estuviera lo más cerca posible del Imperio de Cristal.**_

 _ **-Entendido.**_

 _ **-Gracias Cisco.**_

Barry intercambió unas palabras con la velocista multicolor. _**-Cuando nos aseguremos que todo vaya bien aquí, procuraremos mandarles refuerzos de ser necesario. Por lo pronto, buena suerte.**_

 _ **-Gracias de nuevo, Barry.**_

 _ **-Sigue volando, The Dash.**_

 _ **-Y tu sigue corriendo, The Flash.**_

Dicho esto, nos metimos al portal. Pero ninguna estaría preparada para lo que nos esperaba.

* * *

En menos de un minuto, Caitlin y yo habíamos arribado a Equestria. Cisco había sido muy preciso, justo estábamos en la entrada del Imperio. Yo había recuperado mi forma de pegaso y Caitlin asumió la apariencia de un unicornio. Como su contraparte, su cuero era púrpura, sin embargo, su melena conservaba el nuevo blanco natural, parecido a la nieve que nos rodeaba. Antes que otra cosa sucediera, activé el comunicador de mi traje para contactar a Twilight.

 _ **-Twilight, Twilight. ¿Me escuchas? Estoy entrando al Imperio de Cristal. ¿Hay alguna novedad?**_

Ella me respondió unos instantes después. _**-Me alegra escucharte Dash. Justo acaban de mandarme un nuevo mensaje. Todo indica que la Gema del Alquimista ha desaparecido del museo. Parece que tendrás que enfrentarte a Alchemist Hawk de nuevo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Gema del Alquimista? ¿Alchemist Hawk? ¿De qué cascos me estás hablando? Pensé que debía buscar a Sunburst y al meta-pony que lo liberó.**_

 _ **-Oye, no fui yo quién le puso ese nombre.**_ Se quejó. _**-Solo usé el apodo de supervillano que tú y Barry Allen me dijeron cuando capturaron a Sunburst.**_

 _ **\- ¿Supervillano? ¿Sunburst? Sigo sin entender nada Twi. Empiezo a creer que esto es una broma de mal gusto...**_

Seguía reclamándole a Twilight cuando Caitlin, que miraba los alrededores, divisó algo acercándose por el cielo.

 _ **-Oye Rainbow, ¿qué clase de criatura es esa?**_

Al poner mi atención a lo que decía Caitlin, quedé boquiabierta ante lo que se acercaba a nosotras, una especie de pony con alas de grifo que, de no ser por su rostro, no lo hubiera reconocido. _**\- ¿Pero que…? ¿Es Sunburst?**_

El tipo aterrizó de golpe frente a nosotras y nos veía con una presuntuosa sonrisa. _**-Ha pasado tiempo, The Dash. Pero por tu expresión, yo diría que valió la pena la espera.**_ Sin lugar a duda se trataba de Sunburst, pero no tenía su cuerno, no, en su lugar llevaba unas gigantescas alas. Traía puesto un collar con una rara piedra en el centro, el cual comenzó a resplandecer con una luz entre blanca y rojiza. Sus alas se disiparon en el aire y fueron sustituidas por un cuerno de unicornio en la cabeza. Ahora tenía su apariencia normal. _**-Veo que trajiste compañía. Pero no te será fácil vencerme en esta ocasión.**_

 _ **-Sunburst… ¿qué te ha…?**_

 _ **-Ya se te los había dicho a ti y a la Flecha. Ya no soy Sunburst. Yo soy Alchemist Hawk. Maestro de la Alquimia.**_

Por alguna razón, esto llamó bastante la atención de Caitlin. _**\- ¿Dijo "Alquimia"?**_

Antes de que reaccionáramos, el collar de Sunburst, o Alchemist, volvió a encenderse. Esta vez le proporcionó un hocico de lagarto del cual empezó a arrojar candentes llamas de dragón.

Afortunadamente, Caitlin pudo usar sus poderes congelantes para que no quedáramos atrapados en la llamarada. Me sorprendió que instintivamente usara su cuerno dirigir sus poderes. Con los mismos, lanzó varias ondas heladas que terminaron por atrapar al villano y ponerlo en un cubo de hielo. Solo su cabeza quedó libre.

 _ **-Bien hecho Caitlin.**_ Ella solo sonrió.

Alchemist rio a pesar de su estado. _**-Je je. Entonces tienes una compañera con super habilidades ¿no? Por suerte yo tampoco vine solo…**_

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo, seguido de una luz que se movía a nuestro alrededor. No sabía la razón, pero tenía una sensación que me erizaba la piel. ¿Acaso era miedo? _**\- ¿Q-qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa luz?**_

 _ **\- ¿Luz? ¿De qué luz hablas Rainbow?**_ Preguntó Caitlin. Parece que ella no era capaz de verlo.

 _ **-El multiverso es muy grande Dash.**_ Decía el unicornio de boca draconiana. _ **-No importa lo veloz que seas. Siempre habrá alguien superior en algún otro mundo. O en este caso, un Dios.**_

Ya no quería seguir escuchando la parlotearía de Sunburst, así que me moví a hiper velocidad para intentar noquearlo, pero antes de alcanzarlo… algo me golpeó y me sujetó.

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow!**_ Oí la voz de Caitlin, pero algo o alguien me arrastró lejos de ella. Para cuando me enteré estaba sometida contra una pared de base del Palacio de Cristal y me helé de terror ante lo que vi: una especie de pony mecanizado de gran tamaño, con garras en vez de cascos, desplegaba unos alerones de acero en su espalda, su cuerpo y ojos irradiaban un espeluznante brillo azul.

 _ **\- ¿Q-que rayos eres?**_

 _ **-SOY SAVITAR. EL DIOS DE LA VELOCIDAD.**_

* * *

No sabía qué pensar, Dash simplemente se esfumó en el aire y me quedé sola con el tal Alchemist Hawk. Pensé que lo tenía controlado, cuando él aprovechó mi desconcierto para activar su joya y volver a cambiar de apariencia. Esta vez despedía un ardor por todo su cuerpo como si fuera una antorcha. Mi hielo se derretía y justo en ese momento extendió sus alas en llamas y se liberó de golpe como si fuera una especie de ave de fuego.

 _ **-Me gustaría quedarme a ver lo que le sucede a tu amiga, pero tengo asuntos que atender, "flechas" que romper, "canarios" que desplumar… y meta-ponis que crear para nuestro Señor.**_

Se alejó volando y yo me quedé confusa por no entender lo que sucedía, ni las palabras sin sentido de ese loco pony… flechas... canarios… ¿de que estaba hablando? Pero lo más importante, ¿qué había pasado con Dash? Decidí dirigirme al único lugar poblado donde podría infórmame mejor, el llamado Imperio de Cristal.

* * *

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿FLASH Y SU GRUPO DE TARADOS NO TE HABLARON DE MI?**_

¡Savitar! El villano que antes ocupaba el lugar de Barry en la prisión de la Fuerza de Velocidad. _**-N-no. No puede ser, ellos me dijeron que tú estabas…**_

 _ **\- ¿…MUERTO? JAJAJA. COMO SI FUERAN CAPACES DE MATAR A UN DIOS.**_

Rompió el muro y me lanzó a un lado. Me reincorporé rápidamente poniéndome en posición ofensiva. _**\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, malvado!**_

 _ **-JE. VEAMOS QUE PUEDES HACER, DICÍPULA DE FLASH.**_

Levantó vuelo mientras dejaba un rastro de chispas eléctricas. No dudé ni un milisegundo en darle persecución. Pasamos por Fillydelphia, Manehattan, las cordilleras de Hollow Shades y Las Pegasus… ¡No lo podía creer! Savitar era endemoniadamente rápido. Para cuando creía que lo había alcanzado, volvía a tomarme ventaja con una facilidad ridícula. No podía seguirle el paso, pero eso no me detendría en intentarlo. Luego nos detuvimos en un claro cerca de la Bahía de Luna y él empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, hasta que al final… me lanzó un relámpago.

Apenas y pude eludirlo, pero lo más extraño fue que no era un rayo común y corriente, como los que usábamos en el control de clima, parecía estar hecho de pura energía como la misma Fuerza de la Velocidad. La sorpresa fue tal que ni me di cuenta cuando volvió a sujetarme del cuello y me llevó de nuevo a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ PASA NIÑA? ¿TU MAESTRO NO TE ENSEÑÓ ESE TRUCO?**_

 _ **\- ¡Suéltame, desgraciado!**_

Eso hizo, abrió su garra y me soltó. Pensé que era mi oportunidad para contratacar, me envolví en las descargas de mi propia velocidad dispuesta a regresarle el ataque, pero antes de actuar…

¡Zap!

Savitar ya me había golpeado en el estómago con un puño relampagueante lanzándome hacia el suelo blanco y suave que en parte amortiguó el impacto. Me quedé tendida en la nieve ofuscada y doliente por el golpe. Me había sacado todo el aire y apenas y podía respirar.

 _ **-AUN TE FALTA MUCHO PARA DESAFIARME.**_ _**PERO NO TE SIENTAS MAL, SOLO LLEVAS UN AÑO CON TUS PODERES, HAZ ALCANZADO UN NIVEL CONSIDERABLEMENTE ALTO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO.**_

 _ **-C-c-calla-te.**_ Aun no recuperaba el aliento.

 _ **-NO TE PREOCUPES DASH. NO PIENSO MATARTE. DESPUES DE TODO ESTOY AGRADECIDO CONTIGO. ES SOLO GRACIAS A TI QUE ESTOY AQUÍ.**_

 _ **\- ¿D-de que… hablas?**_

 _ **-TU LIBERASTE LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL DE LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD, OH ESPERA. ¿CÓMO LA LLAMAN AQUÍ? LA GEMA DEL ALQUIMISTA.**_

Entonces reaccioné ante ese nombre, el cual Twilight había mencionado. El collar que llevaba Sunburst, la piedra que adornaba el centro era… la misma roca que la Fuerza de Velocidad/Starlight sostenía la última vez que la vi, cuando me hizo la advertencia. Si esa era la Gema de la que Savitar hablaba, eso significaba que… ¡¿yo había liberado a Savita?!

 _ **-GRACIAS A ESO, HE PODIDO ELEGIR UN ALQUIMISTA EN ESTE NUEVO MUNDO, EL CUAL MUY PRONTO RECLAMARÉ COMO PROPIO. MI HERALDO Y YO FORJAREMOS UNA NUEVA ERA EN EQUESTRIA. LA ERA DE LOS HIJOS DE SAVITAR.**_

Intenté levantarme dispuesta a seguir luchando, pero la verdad me había dejado muy débil. _**-No te saldrás con la tuya.**_

 _ **-OH, ES MUY TARDE RAINBOW DASH. YA HE COMENZADO A MOLDEAR ESTE MUNDO.**_

 _ **-¡? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

Savitar empezó a levitar tensando sus alerones. _**\- ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A VERLO TÚ MISMA? ANDA, EXPLORA LA NUEVA EQUESTRIA QUE HE EMPEZADO A CREAR…**_ _**VERÁS QUE MUCHAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO.**_

 _ **\- ¿Q-qué has hecho?**_

Se aceró para quedar cara a cara frente a mí y con su siniestra voz me susurró. _**-LO MISMO QUE HUBIERA HECHO TU MAESTRO DE NO HABERTE CONOCIDO. EN OTRAS PALABRAS…**_

… _ **UN FLASHPOINT.**_

Quedé petrificada ante esas palabras. Ni me di cuenta cuando Savitar ya se había ido, dejándome sola y malherida. Pero no eran las heridas físicas las que más me dolían…

CONTINUARÁ… 5th Race: Consecuencias.


	5. 5th Race: Consecuencias

**5th Race: Consecuencias.**

" _Tú y tus amigos tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, para bien o para mal…"_

 _ **-¡Dash… Dash… Rainbow…! Oh, por Celestia, respóndeme… ¡DASH!**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Twilight?**_

 _ **-Dash, gracias al cielo que escucho tu voz ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió? Vi en el mapa que te movías de un lugar a otro por todo el noroeste de Equestria.**_

La voz preocupada de Twilight que sonaba desde el comunicador del traje me hizo reaccionar de mi letargo. Miré a mi alrededor buscando al velocista de metal… pero se había ido. ¡Rayos! Se me escapó… No, no, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Este sujeto, Savitar, está en un nivel superior al mío. ¡Cómo odio admitirlo! Pero no tenía manera de derrotarlo, hasta se podría decir que corrí con suerte por haber sobrevivido al encuentro. No me sentía tan frustrada desde que conocí a Flash por primera vez.

 _ **-Rainbow Dash ¿qué pasó? ¿encontraste a Sunburst?**_

 _ **\- ¡Sunburst! ¡Diantres! Lo había olvidado… dejé sola a Caitlin con ese villano…**_

* * *

Recorría las calles del Imperio de Cristal admirando su esplendor, y no sólo de los relucientes edificios sino también de sus habitantes, los ponis de cristal. Era un panorama deslumbrante y hermoso, aun siendo de noche, donde los ponis que pasaban cerca me saludaban de manera hospitalaria. A pesar de estar en medio de una tundra, y la hora tardía, se podía sentir la calidez de una agradable bienvenida en esta ciudad. Por primera vez en muchos meses nadie me miraba con miedo o recelo. Se sentía bien.

Sin embargo, al adentrarme más, los ponis se empezaban a poner nerviosos por el movimiento en el cielo de unos pegasos con armadura. Soldados o guardias quizá. Todos ellos se dirigían en una dirección en particular y yo decidí seguirlos.

Había una muchedumbre en el lugar a donde arribaban los guardias, escuché a los ponis murmurar algo sobre un escape de la prisión, el asalto a un museo y también... el avistamiento de un extraño pony murciélago… Pero entonces supe que era el lugar correcto cuando vi de lejos a la alicornio azul del holograma, conversando con algunos de esos ponis armados. Si mal no recuerdo, Rainbow Dash mencionó que se llamaba Princesa Luna. Quería acercarme para informarme mejor de la situación, después de todo a eso había venido, pero los ponis soldados impedían el paso a cualquiera de la muchedumbre, incluyéndome a mí.

 _ **-Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar. Solo personal autorizado.**_

 _ **-Pero vine a ayudar…**_ Le dije con insistencia.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?**_ Preguntó la Princesa atendiendo al pequeño barullo que empecé. Ella se me quedó viendo unos segundos con intriga. Luego abrió ampliamente los ojos y sonrió. _**-Oh, señorita Snow del Equipo Flash. Es usted ¿verdad?, perdone, no la reconocía por esa crin de color blanca. Guardia, déjela pasar. Es una amiga que ha venido a apoyarnos.**_

Nuevamente parece que me confundían con la Caitlin de la otra Tierra 1. Rainbow me dijo que ella también había estado antes en Equestria. Y como la vez anterior, decidí no sacarla de su error, por ahora era mejor que confiara en mí. Aunque no era la misma que ella conocía, si había venido a ayudar. Cuando me dejaron pasar, hice una reverencia igual que como la había hecho Rainbow en el hangar. _**-Princesa…**_

 _ **-Dígame Srita. Snow, ¿vino con el resto de sus amigos de Central City?**_

 _ **-No alteza.**_ Respondí. _**-Nosotros también tuvimos una situación en nuestro mundo. Solo vine yo a apoyar a Dash, pero los demás dijeron que podíamos pedirles apoyo dentro de uno o dos días si los necesitábamos.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Entonces ¿Dash no está contigo?**_ Preguntó dando un vistazo a los alrededores.

 _ **-Nos separamos cuando enfrentábamos a… Alchemist Hawk. Él pudo escapar, pero no sé que fue de Dash. Vine pensando en que podría reunirme con ella aquí.**_

 _ **-Uhm.**_ Gruñó Luna. _**-Entonces ese traidor si recuperó la Gema del Alquimista después de todo. Esto se ve mal.**_

 _ **-Y se pone peor.**_ Interrumpió la conversación una pegaso que recién aterrizaba. Era Rainbow Dash. _**-Conocí al velocista que lo liberó.**_ Desvió la mirada de forma incomoda y descontenta. _**-Y es mucho más rápido que yo. Se hace llamar… Savitar.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Savitar?!**_ Grité sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento creí que podría tratarse de un doppelganger, pero según lo que describía Dash, enfrentábamos al mismo Savitar de mi mundo. Pero eso era imposible, yo lo vi morir con mis propios ojos, no tenía lógica. Pero había algo todavía más preocupante, Dash también dijo que Savitar proclamaba haber creado un Flashpoint aquí en Equestria.

 _ **-No sé que hacer…**_ Dijo Dash sobrecogida.

 _ **-Rainbow Dash, cálmate. Todo estará bien.**_ Intenté apaciguarla, aunque yo tampoco sabía que hacer al respecto… hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. _**-Esperen, Sunburst podría ser la clave. Cuando enfrentamos a Savitar en mi mundo, también peleamos contra un Alquimista que le ayudaba a manifestarse por medio de la Piedra Filosofal.**_

 _ **-Savitar dijo que aquí se llamaba la Gema del Alquimista.**_ Mencionó Rainbow.

 _ **-La que tomaron del museo.**_ Dedujo Luna. _**-En ese caso el primer paso para arreglar este embrollo es atrapar a Alchemist Hawk. Debemos encontrarlo.**_

 _ **-Antes de que escapara hablaba sobre romper flechas y desplumar canarios… aunque no entendí a que se refería.**_

Luna y Dash se miraron entre ellas. Parece que ellas si entendían las palabras del villano.

 _ **-Parece que buscará a la Flecha y al Canario. Seguramente para vengarse.**_

 _ **\- ¿Flecha y Canario? ¿Vengarse?**_

 _ **-Son los amigos a quienes mi maestro y yo ayudamos a capturar a Sunburst en primer lugar.**_

En ese momento reaccioné, Flecha Verde y Canario Negro. Parece que tienen sus propias versiones de esos héroes en Equestria. Mm… Me preguntó si habran otros héroes o supervillanos con poderes como en… Oh Dios mío… acabo de recordar lo otro que dijo Alchemist, sobre crear otros meta-ponis. Si se parecía al Alquimia de mi mundo, quien podía otorgar poderes a otros, entonces estábamos en más aprietos de los que imaginábamos.

 _ **-Debo ir a advertirle a Canario.**_ Interrumpió Rainbow mis pensamientos. _**-Caitlin, ven conmigo.**_

De inmediato y sin pedir consentimiento, me agarró y nos sacó del Imperio a toda velocidad. Dejando sola a la Princesa Luna…

Luna (acercándose a una esquina solitaria, dándole la espalda a la parte más sombría) _**-… … ¿Escuchaste bien todo?**_

? _**-Si. También ya eché un vistazo al museo.**_

 _ **-Sería prudente que nosotras pusiéramos en alerta a la Flecha también. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?**_

 _ **-En Hollow Shades, buscando distribuidores ilegales. Le informaré sobre esto.**_

 _ **-Gracias. Y también… deberías reunir a tu equipo. Tengo la corazonada de que los vamos a necesitar.**_

 _ **-No es mi equipo.**_

 _ **-Jeje. Sé que prefieres trabajar sola, pero no puedes rehusar tu naturaleza. El liderazgo es innato en ti. Está en tu Cutie Mark después de todo.**_

 _ **-… …**_

 _ **-Parece que ya se fue. Detesto cuando esa chica me deja hablando sola. En fin…**_

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Caitlin y yo arribáramos a Ponyville. Debía reportarme con Twilight, pero consideré que era prioridad avisarle a mi amiga Rarity, alias Canario, sobre Sunburst. Cuando llegamos a la Boutique Carrusel, encontramos a Rarity tomando el té con Fluttershy.

 _ **-Rainbow. ¿Ya volviste de visitar a Barry? ¿Cómo están nuestros amigos del Equipo Flash?**_

Di un suspiro de alivio, todo se veía normal, ambas estaban sentadas en la mesita compartiendo bocadillos. Parecía que no había ningún cambio desde que me fui. _**-Ellos están bien. Pero Rarity, tenemos…**_

 _ **-Apapa, espera Rainbow.**_ Me calló la unicornio. _**-No nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga. Espera un momento… ¿nos conocemos?**_

 _ **\- ¿Caitlin? ¿Eres tú?**_ Preguntó Fluttershy y Caitlin contestaría un poco alterada.

 _ **-S-si, algo así. Soy un poco diferente a la Caitlin que ustedes conocen. Jeje.**_

 _ **-Oh, Caitlin Snow. Vaya, esa crin blanca te queda divina, querida. Es un cambio un poco radical, pero te sienta muy bien.**_

 _ **-Rarity, creo que Dashie tiene algo importante que contarnos.**_ Habló de nuevo Flutters permitiéndome retomar la plática importante.

 _ **-Así es. Vengo del Imperio de Cristal. Sunburst ha escapado y parece que busca venganza contra la Flecha y el Canario. ¿Puedes contactar a Blue Blood, Rarity?**_

Rarity dio un sobresalto, luego apartó molesta su vista para otro lado con molestia. _**-Ese ingrato. No tengo nada que hablar con él y lo sabes Dash.**_

Fue mi turno para sorprenderme. Hasta donde sabía Rare y Blue tenían sus diferencias, pero en los últimos meses se habían hecho buenos amigos, e inclusive eran compañeros en la lucha contra el crimen, la Flecha y el Canario, el dúo dinámico.

 _ **-No seas así Rarity.**_ Reconvino la pony sentada junto a ella. _**-Esto parece serio.**_

 _ **-Si te interesa tanto Fluttershy, tú ve a advertirle.**_ Se puso de pie moviéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina. _**-Yo no moveré un casco por ese… ese… no puedo decirlo en voz alta, no sería educado teniendo visitas.**_

 _ **-Cálmate Rarity.**_ Insistió Fluttershy. _**-Debes estar tranquila. El que te alteres no es bueno para tu salud… ni para el bebé.**_

¿Bebé? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¡¿Qué?! Y entonces lo noté, Rarity tenía una barriga regordeta. ¡Ella estaba embarazada! _**\- ¡AHHHHH!**_ Empecé a gritar y dispuesta a hacer un millón de preguntas, pero Caitlin me agarró por detrás poniendo su casco en mi boca para que no dijera nada.

Fluttershy y Rarity se nos quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada. Luego Rarity se disculpó con nosotras diciendo que necesitaba recostarse un rato y se retiró a su habitación.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién?**_ Empecé a balbucear. Caitlin me volvió a interrumpir fingiendo incredulidad.

 _ **-Vaya, no sabía que Rarity estaba embarazada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Dash no les dijo nada?**_ Preguntó Fluttershy mirándome ecuánime.

 _ **-Es que… tuvimos una situación en Central City y no ha tenido tiempo de contarnos… jeje… además parece algo muy personal. ¿Creen que me podrían contar un poco al respecto? Si no es molestia, claro.**_

 _ **-Oh, bueno. Supongo que está bien que estés informada, para que no digas nada que pueda alterar a Rarity ¿no lo crees Rainbow?**_

 _ **-Si… si… pero tú eres mejor hablando sobre estas cosas ¿por qué no le cuentas tú, Fluttershy?**_ Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir, pero continuaba muy alterada por la noticia. Por suerte Flutterhsy era demasiado despistada para notarlo… espero…

 _ **-Está bien… lo primero que debes saber Caitlin, es que Blue Blood, la Flecha, es el padre…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUE?!**_ Volví a gritar, pero recuperé de inmediato la compostura. _**-Digo, continua, continua… jiji…**_

 _ **-Uh… de acuerdo. Cuando Dashie y los otros enfrentaron a la malvada Reverse Dash, la Flecha no salió bien librado de aquella pelea. Sufrió una herida muy fea, por fortuna lograron llevarlo al hospital a tiempo, pero él no se podía quedar ahí. Toda Equestria se había enterado de su identidad secreta como vigilante después de lo de Alchemist Hawk. De quedarse en un hospital público podía ser blanco de criminales que le guardaran rencor a la Flecha. Por eso cuando estuvo estable, Rarity se ofreció a cuidarlo en un lugar seguro y apartado… y bueno, durante las semanas que estuvieron conviviendo se hicieron más cercanos…**_

 _ **-Ya veo, algo así como síndrome de Florence…**_ Comentó Caitlin. _**-cuando una enfermera se enamora de su paciente.**_

 _ **-Twilight mencionó algo parecido. Como sea. Cuando Blue se recuperó, Rarity le suplicó que dejaran la vida del vigilante, pero Blue le dijo que sería peligroso si alguien se enteraba de su relación, o de su potro, y por seguridad de ambos debía alejarse lo más posible de ellos retomando definitivamente su identidad como la Flecha. Eso rompió el corazón de Rarity… pero decidió criar a su potro por cuenta propia, y se ha dedicado por completo a su línea de tiendas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces Rarity ya no es el Canario?**_

 _ **-Oh, no. En su estado le sería imposible.**_ Reveló Flutter, y tampoco estaba preparada para lo que iba a decir a continuación. _ **-Fue por eso que ella me dejó la maquinita sonar de Cisco y me entrenó para tomar su lugar…**_

 _ **-… … Espera… ¿QUE? ¡¿TU ERES EL CANARIO AHORA?!**_ Grité por tercera vez.

 _ **-Ya sé que tú no estás de acuerdo Dash. Pero te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mí misma. Ya lo hemos discutido antes. No tienes que gritarme otra vez. Puede que no tenga la magia de Rarity, pero yo tengo algo que ella no…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que es Fluttershy?**_

 _ **-Mi "Mirada".**_ Dijo con una inocente sonrisa. _**-Me ha ayudado mucho para amedrentar a muchos ponis malos y obtener información. Por cierto, Dashie, tengo noticias de la nueva heroína que se ha aparecido en Equestria los últimos meses. ¿Te interesa?**_

 _ **\- ¿Nueva heroína?**_

 _ **-Si, ya sabes. La Alicorn Marvel.**_ Saca un periódico y nos lo muestra. Hay una foto de una alicornio a la que nunca había visto antes. Había escuchado rumores sobre una supuesta Capitana Marvel, pero era una pegaso, no una alicornio. No se notaban los colores en la foto, pero según Fluttershy, tenía el cuero dorado y la melena en tres franjas magenta, rosada y púrpura. También comentó que aparecía en distintas ciudades de Equestria haciendo hazañas al estilo de la Yegua Bienhechora, pero en grande.

Al poco rato, alguien más llegaría a la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. _"Ding, ding"._ _ **-Hola ya regresé.**_

 _ **-Oh, Spike. Qué bueno que llegas.**_ Saluda Fluttershy. _**-Mira, tenemos visitas. ¿recuerdas a Caitlin del Equipo Flash?**_

Era el pequeño dragón, quien traía algunos víveres y los empezaba a acomodar en la cocina, para luego saludarnos. _**\- ¿Cómo están? Dash, que bueno que regresaste. ¿Todo está bien? Me enteré de lo ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal.**_

Después de intercambiar saludos y sin entrar en muchos detalles, recordamos que teníamos asuntos que atender en el Castillo de la Amistad y se estaba haciendo más tarde.

 _ **-Es cierto, Rainbow.**_ Señaló Caitlin. _**-Deberíamos reportarnos con Twilight sobre lo que ocurrió en el Imperio.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón.**_ Estábamos a punto de salir cuando volteé y le dije a Spike. _**-Oye Spike ¿nos acompañas de regreso al castillo? Ahí podrás enterarte de todos los detalles cuando hablemos con Twilight.**_

 _ **-Ja ja.**_ Rio con ironía. _ **-Buen intento Dash… ya sabes que no he puesto una garra en el castillo desde hace semanas…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? P-pero…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso por qué?**_ Caitlin se adelantó a preguntar antes que yo.

 _ **-Twilight está enojada conmigo y me corrió del castillo. Puede que sea lo mejor, además, Rarity necesita más de mi asistencia que Twilight, por el embarazo. Por eso me he estado quedando aquí. Que Rainbow te explique el resto Caitlin…**_ Sin decir nada más, se retira para hacer algunos quehaceres de la casa.

 _ **-Será mejor irme también, ya es tarde.**_ Dijo Fluttershy.

Al salir de la Boutique, Caitlin volvió a convencer a Fluttershy de que le platicara sobre el asunto entre Twilight y Spike. Al parecer Spike se había ausentado del Castillo durante poco más de dos meses. Se supone que había sido convocado por el Dragon Lord y era necesaria su presencia en la tierra de los dragones. El problema es que se fue sin avisar a nadie, solo dejó una nota que no reveló gran cosa. Entonces, Twilight contactó a la princesa Ember y ella le contestó que en ningún momento había mandado llamar a Spike. Durante semanas Twilight estuvo al borde de la histeria por la preocupación y la incertidumbre. Se supone yo había pasado mucho de mi tiempo buscándolo por toda Equestria con mi super velocidad, pero jamás lo encontré. Cuando Spike regresó un día, Twilight lo confrontó y entonces tuvieron una fuerte pelea, pues el dragoncito no quiso revelar en donde había estado todo ese tiempo… aquel día Spike abandonó el castillo de nuevo… quizá de forma definitiva. Y su paradero durante esos dos meses seguían siendo un misterio… ni siquiera Rarity, Applejack o Fluttershy le habían sacado información. Lo único que percibían, era que Spike ahora acostumbraba usar un extraño anillo de esmeralda en su garra…

Después, Fluttershy se separó de nosotras tomando su propio camino a su cabaña. Cuando Caitlin y yo nos quedamos solas…

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien Rainbow?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué he hecho Caitlin? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? La vida de mis amigos está de cabeza. Todo esto es mi culpa…**_

 _ **-No digas eso. Fue Savitar quien hizo esto, no tú.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero fui yo quien lo liberó! Y ahora… Rarity está embarazada, Flutteshy es el Canario, Spike y Twilight están peleados… y eso es solo aquí en Ponyville… parece que hay otros meta ponis regados por todo el reino de los que no sé nada.**_ Me quejé pensando en Alchemist Hawk y la Alicorn Marvel. _ **\- ¿Qué más habrá pasado en el resto de Equestria…? Maldito Savitar, maldito Flashpoint…**_

Finalmente entramos al Castillo en donde Twilight nos esperaba en el salón de los tronos. Me presenté tratando de mantenerme firme y calmada, aunque por dentro me carcomía un sentimiento de culpabilidad absoluta, pues de alguna manera al intentar de salvar a un amigo, terminé afectando a todos mis demás amigos. Era algo que apenas aguantaba, pero debía mantener la calma para atender la amenaza latente que Savitar significaba.

Cuando llegamos al salón, Twilight estaba sentada en su silla viendo fijamente el mapa. Cuando notó nuestra presencia, se bajó de su asiento y fue directamente conmigo. Antes de dirigirnos alguna palabra, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucho afecto.

 _ **\- ¿Twilight?**_

 _ **-Lo escuché todo Rainbow… sé todo lo del Flashpoint y Savitar…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **\- Mientras hablabas con Luna en el Imperio, mientras estuviste en la Boutique Carrusel y tu conversación con Caitlin afuera. Oí todo por el comunicador que dejaste encendido…**_

Fue entonces que no me contuve más, empecé a llorar y sollozar en el hombro de mi amiga. _**-Lo siento Twilight, esta vez metí la pata a lo grande… perdóname… perdóname…**_

 _ **-No Rainbow. Tu no hiciste nada malo.**_ Intentó consolarme. _ **-Lo que hiciste fue ayudar a un amigo. Fue Savitar el que cambió todo aquí. Tu no podías saber que esto pasaría.**_

 _ **-Pero… pero… Rarity… y Fluttershy…. Spike… y tu viviendo sola en el castillo… lo siento…**_

Entonces se turbó en gran manera, luego retomó el abrazo con un poco de más fuerza y me susurró. _**-Rainbow… no te vayas a alterar, pero… yo no he estado sola en el castillo…**_

La puerta se abrió de repente con varios pergaminos flotando de frente y entonces lo oí. _**-Oye Twilight, ya terminé con los informes para la Princesa Celestia, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti?**_

Una voz que había escuchado horas atrás, cuando todo esto empezó. Me separé del hombro de Twilight para prestar mi atención a la recién llegada, por poco me da un infarto cuando lo confirmé. ¡Se trataba de ella!

 _ **\- ¡Starlight! ¡¿Estás viva?!**_

* * *

 **Un par de horas más tarde. Ciudad de Hollow Shades.**

Una figura encapuchada se encuentra haciendo vigilancia desde una de las torres más altas de la ciudad. Observa por unos binoculares muy atentamente si hay algún movimiento en una bodega a lo lejos. De repente baja los lentes y empieza a hablar.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres novata? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?**_

Atrás de él aparece de la nada, literalmente, una yegua pequeña vestida con un traje ajustado completamente negro con un símbolo de murciélago color lavanda en su pecho.

 _ **-Alchemist ha escapado de prisión reclamando por tu cabeza. Solo pensé que debías saberlo. Y por lo visto tiene un compañero velocista ahora.**_

 _ **-Mm… gracias por el dato. Lo tendré en mente. Ahora déjame.**_

 _ **-Puede que necesites apoyo, Flecha. Tengo entendido que no te fue muy bien en tu último enfrentamiento con un velocista.**_

 _ **-Jeje ¿Y qué? ¿la pequeña Batfilly va a respaldarme?**_

 _ **-Es Batmare. Y no sería yo solamente. Luna me ha pedido reunir al equipo.**_

 _ **-Lo siento. No tengo intención de unirme a las exploradoras.**_

 _ **-Como quieras… oh, pero olvidé decirlo. Alchemist también reclama la cabeza del Canario… la original Canario.**_

 _ **-… … Muy bien, ¿dónde y cuándo?**_

 _ **-Yo te avisaré.**_ Le lanza una especie de dispositivo, el cual atrapa él con su magia. _**-Puedes poner eso en tu "sofisticado relojito de casco".**_

La Flecha descubre su pata delantera izquierda, la cual parece una prótesis mecánica, que se extiende desde su hombro hasta la pezuña, e integra en ella el nuevo artilugio. Para cuando se da cuenta, Batmare ha desaparecido del lugar.

 _ **-Debo admitirlo, esa mocosa es más sigilosa que yo…**_

CONTINUARÁ… 6th Race: La Potra de la Noche.


	6. 6th Race: La Potra de la Noche

**Bien, a algunos ya se los había mencionado, originalmente no tenía contemplando incluir a Batmare en este fic pues se me hacía demasiado joven como para tener la experiencia que requiere una versión de Batman, eso le tomaría varios años a la pequeña Tiara, a mi parecer. Sin embargo, me llegó un chispazo de inspiración cuando me vino a la mente: "Un Batman Joven". En otras palabras, esta versión de Batmare está un poco más pensada como la de Batman Beyond (Terry Mcginnis). Incluso la relación de Luna con Diamond es un poco parecida a la que tiene la comisionada Bárbara Gordon con Terry; así como también el traje y sus características que compensan la falta de experiencia de la potranca. Pero eso sí, le di un poco de la genialidad que caracterizaba al original Batman, Bruce Wayne. Dicho esto, comencemos con el capítulo dedicado a…**

* * *

 **6th Race: La Potra de la Noche.**

 _ **-Diamond Tiara…**_

 _ **-Zzzz…**_

 _ **-Diamond Tiara…**_

 _ **-Zzzz…**_

 _ **\- ¡Despierta Diamond Tiara!**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué, quién…?**_

Desperté de golpe con un vago recuerdo de donde me encontraba. Era el salón de la escuela, la señorita Cheerilee me sorprendió tomando una siesta a media clase, me veía con enojo y a la vez con compasión.

 _ **-Lo siento señorita Cheerilee, ¿me repite la pregunta?**_

 _ **-Diamond Tiara, es la tercera vez que te encuentro dormida. ¿Acaso no descansas bien en las noches?**_

 _ **-No es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse. En serio. Vamos, solo repita la pregunta señorita.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, pero si no me respondes correctamente tendré que mandar llamar a tu mad… quiero decir… a tu guardiana legal.**_

 _ **-Pero Service Perfection y yo tenemos planes para ir a Manehattan después de clases.**_ Me quejé después de bostezar, pero luego me despabilé e insistí. _**-De acuerdo, venga la pregunta entonces.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es la Tormenta Magna?**_

 _ **-Este… ¿una tormenta muy... "magnánima"?**_ La maestra volvió a echarme una mirada reprobatoria, pero no le di tiempo de regañarme. _**-Solo bromeaba. La Tormenta Magna fue una de las tormentas las grandes vistas en la historia de Equestria. Fue nombrada así en honor del Legionario Real, Flash Magnus, debido a sus hazañas al proteger una aldea de grifos de la super tormenta. Este incidente sentó las bases para que grifos y pegasos comenzaran una relación amistosa por primera vez entre ambas razas.**_

Cheerilee parpadeó sorprendida por mi respuesta. _**-Eso es… correcto. Bien respondido Diamond… supongo…**_

Instantes después sonó la campana anunciando el final del día para la escuela. Rápidamente guardé mis útiles y me preparé para ir directo a la estación de trenes. Mientras salía del salón escuchaba a algunos ponis murmurando sobre mí.

 _ **-Vaya, y eso que ya casi no viene a la escuela.**_

 _ **-Pero escuché que tuvo tutores privados mientras se recuperaba de lo de sus padres.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sus padres?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué no sabes nada Snips? Los padres de Diamond fueron asesinados.**_

 _ **-Supongo que no duerme bien en las noches por pesadillas con eso…**_

 _ **-Que miedo…**_

 _ **\- "Miedo… que curioso".**_ Pensé mientras caminaba hacia la estación y también mientras transcurría el viaje en el tren…

Miedo. Esa palabra para la mayoría es sinónimo desconfianza e incertidumbre, sensaciones que procuramos evitar a cualquier costo. Sin embargo, yo no, he aprendido que el miedo no es algo malo necesariamente. No, el tiempo me ha enseñado que el miedo nos muestra nuestras limitaciones, hasta donde somos capaces de llegar o aguantar el dolor. Y una vez que conoces tus limites, puedes saber qué tan fuerte eres, para luego ir más allá…

Para recuperarme de la muerte de mis padres, convertí el miedo en una especie de terapia y después… en mi mejor arma. Puedo usar el miedo para sobrepasar mis propios límites, al mismo tiempo que me permite intimidar a los ingenuos y supersticiosos con los que tengo que lidiar, los que yo escogí enfrentar más bien, pues elegí la vida del vigilante nocturno, algo así como la Flecha.

Mentiría si dijera que ya no tengo miedo, dudo que exista algún pony que no lo tenga, pero a diferencia de los demás ponis, yo he decidido controlarlo y compartir el mío con otros… y uno de mis mayores temores han sido los murciélagos… esas criaturas que me aterraron en el pasado, ahora se han convertido en mi fuente de inspiración para crear una nueva identidad. Y gracias a la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres, poseo los recursos suficientes para crear dicha identidad.

Esos potros tenían razón. En estos meses tuve una tutora privada: la Doctora Maud Pie que recién se mudó a Ponyville. Además de conocimientos avanzados, me enseñó las bases de diferentes disciplinas de combate y defensa personal, las cuales sigo practicando con ella. También obtuve fuentes y redes de información que me mantienen al día con las distintas situaciones en las principales ciudades del reino. Y por último poseo armas y equipo sofisticado para enfrentar el crimen, equipo cuya culminación es representada por el traje especial que Service, la Doctora Pie y yo armamos para mí…

Este traje, que me da la apariencia de una pony murciélago, tiene varias funciones: aumento de potencia física, 2 o 3 veces la fuerza de un semental terrestre normal; dispositivo de invisibilidad que permite camuflajearse prácticamente en cualquier ambiente; alerones plegables en patas delanteras e impulsores en las traseras para volar y planear como un pegaso, o un thestral mejor dicho; ganchos con cables ultrarresistentes en los brazos y proyectiles compactos que se despliegan a voluntad ya sea como boomerangs o mini flechas con forma de murciélago; pequeñas antenas en la cabeza que mejoran y aumentan el sentido auditivo, proporcionando al mismo tiempo una función de sonar. Todo esto alimentado por diminutos cristales únicos incrustados en todo el traje que lo recargan con la luz nocturna proporciona por la luna, una característica diseñada por la Doctora Pie.

Ya no soy la niña de papi cuyos caprichos debían ser cumplidos para evitar un berrinche, ni mucho menos la Diamond Tiara que mamá quería moldear a su imagen. Tampoco soy una simple potranca en disfraz de Noche de Nightmare. Yo soy la vigilante de la noche, la pesadilla viviente de los delincuentes y azote de las injusticias que se cometen en el bajo mundo. Yo soy la potra de la noche, yo…

…soy Batmare.

* * *

 _ **-Pequeña Señora. Hemos llegado a Manehattan.**_

 _ **-Gracias Service.**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde que le advertí a la Flecha sobre el escape del villano Alchemist Hawk y su nuevo compañero velocista, un tal Savitar. El viaje a Manehattan es pues algo más que una simple salida recreativa, pues me enteré que los distribuidores que investigaba Flecha en Hollow Shades, tienen a sus principales clientes aquí en la ciudad de la gran manzana. Mientras la Flecha continúa desmantelando el origen, yo he decidido hacerme cargo de las ramificaciones. Esas malditas drogas no deben llegar a las calles de la ciudad. No más. Además de que tengo otro interés en esta misión, una corazonada por llamarlo de algún modo.

 _ **-Tenga cuidado pequeña señora, y recuerde que hoy habrá tormenta durante la noche, según los informes de clima.**_ Me dijo Service mientras me mostraba un periódico.

 _ **-De nuevo gracias, Service, lo tendré en cuenta.**_

Al anochecer tomé mi traje y salí a las calles buscando la sede principal a donde llegaban los encargos. No me tomó mucho tiempo localizar el lugar, una fábrica abandonada. Me he infiltrado por una de las ventanas superiores escabulléndome por las vigas superiores del edificio. Sería muy fácil usando la función camaleónica de mi traje, pero lamentablemente eso ocupa mucha energía y lo sobrecalienta mucho, por eso procuro guardarlo para situaciones que en verdad lo ameriten.

Debajo de mi hay varios ponis moviendo cajas de un lugar a otro siguiendo las instrucciones de su cabecilla, una yegua por la que me interesé de manera especial en esta misión: Suri Polomare. Se trata de una antigua socia comercial con la que mis padres hacían negocios hace tiempo. Quién iba a pensar que una pony tan educada y aparentemente refinada como ella sería el contacto directo con Sunburst en Manehattan, antes de que éste fuera desenmascarado por la Flecha.

 _ **\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Muévanse, buenos para nada! Debemos mover la mercancía cuanto antes. No quiero arriesgar nada de esto teniendo a la Flecha pisándonos los cascos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabe que la Flecha nos descubrió, jefa?**_ Preguntó uno de los secuaces.

 _ **-Nos llegaron informes que 3 de las cuatro bodegas de Hollow Shades han sido atacadas por ese molesto vigilante. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo guíen directamente hacia nosotros. ¡Así que deja de cuestionarme y trabaja, pedazo de basura!**_

Nadie notaba aún mi presencia, por lo que parecía el momento propicio para bajar y patear algunos traseros. Sin embargo, mi corazonada resultó acertada cuando apareció un nuevo pony por la puerta principal.

 _ **-Lo ha hecho estupendamente en mi ausencia, señorita Polomare. Mira que continuar con el negocio aún con la Flecha y otros molestos vigilantes sueltos por ahí…**_

La sorpresa de Suri era notoria. _**\- ¡Sunburst! Quiero decir, Sr. Hawk. Había escuchado de su fuga, pero no creí que…**_

 _ **-Por favor, llámame Alchemist a secas. Déjame ayudar a tus lacayos con lo que hacen.**_ Con un destello de su cuerno, Alchemist movió todo el cargamento a los lugres designados por Polomare, asegurándolo así para su traslado al nuevo edificio al que pronto partirían. Decidí activar mi camuflaje por el momento pues ya desocupados, podrían notar mi presencia.

Oír hablar al unicornio de forma tan arrogante y altanera me daban ganas de golpearlo justo en su cara de idiota. Pero tuve controlarme, cosa muy difícil estando tan cerca del autor intelectual de ponicidio de mis padres. Sunbusrt no los mató con sus propios cascos, pero sé que fue él quien dio la orden para ejecutarlos… y Polomare fue cómplice en el asunto también, según mis investigaciones. En efecto tenía asuntos personales con estos dos, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría para obtener información de la verdadera amenaza: Savitar.

 _ **-Entonces… Alchemist.**_ Comenzó a conversar Polomare. _**\- ¿Qué te ha traído a Manehattan?**_

 _ **-Como ya te enteraste, la Flecha ya debe tener puesto el ojo en este lugar. Es la oportunidad perfecta para tenderle una trampa aquí. Pero eso ya vendrá después. Por ahora tengo otro motivo para venir, mi querida Suri.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cuál es?**_

Alchemist sonrió y empezó a caminar rodeando a Polomare. _**\- ¿Alguna vez te dije cómo funcionaban mis poderes con la Gema del Alchimista?**_

 _ **-Pues…**_ Empezaba a articular una respuesta cuando él mismo la interrumpe.

 _ **-Pues claro que no. Ya que ni yo mismo lo sabía…**_ La gema incrustada en su collar comienza a resplandecer. _ **-…hasta ahora. Verás, la Gema del Alquimista no es más que una parte calcinada que fue moldeada a partir de una poderosa entidad, conocida como la Fuerza de la Velocidad.**_

 _ **\- ¿Fuerza de la Velocidad?**_

Vi al unicornio cambiar facciones de su cuerpo mientras hacía una presuntuosa explicación.

 _ **-Si. Esta fuerza es como una corriente eterna que fluye a través del tiempo y el espacio conectando varias realidades. Mundos que pueden ser tan diferentes al nuestro, así como similares en ciertos aspectos.**_ (Alas de grifo) _ **En cada uno de esas realidades alternas, hay una versión mía a la cual tengo acceso por medio de la Gema. Existe pues una realidad donde no soy un pony, sino una raza de Griffin.**_ (Hocico de dragón) _**Otro donde soy un dragón.**_ (Sus alas se encienden en llamas) _**Otro más donde soy un fénix…**_ (Regresa a la normalidad) _**u otra de las clases de ponis.**_

 _ **-Oh, eso es muy… interesante Alchemist.**_ Polomare intentaba ocultar el miedo que le provocaban los cambios del hechicero.

 _ **-Y eso es solo el principio, mi estimada Suri. Pues gracias a la portentosa sabiduría de mi señor, he descubierto que puedo afectar de la misma manera a otros con el poder de mi Gema. Sacar la mejor versión de ellos mismos por medio de la conexión a las otras realidades es la voluntad de Savitar.**_

 _ **\- ¿S-savitar? ¿Quién es…?**_

 _ **-Savitar es mi nuevo padre. El verdadero Dios que pronto conquistará Equestria. Y como heraldo y primogénito del gran Savitar, él me ha encomendado elegir a algunos de mis hermanos…**_ Se acerca más a Polomare invadiendo su espacio personal. _**-…y hermanas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Suri Polomare, te he elegido para convertirte en la primera de mis hermanas.**_ Echa una mirada a su alrededor _ **\- ¿Sabías que en otra realidad fuiste dueña de una fábrica de perfumes como esta…?**_

 _ **\- ¿Dices que mi mejor versión es una vendedora de cosméticos?**_

 _ **-Así era al principio, pero tras un… "incidente" en tu fábrica, te convertiste en algo superior: una metapony. La cuestión es ¿aceptarías la bendición de nuestro padre?**_

Suri comenzó a retroceder ante el lunático que tenía enfrente. Pero luego el brillo de la extraña piedra en el collar de Alchemist llamó su atención, y como si estuviera poseída ahora se aproximaba hacia el unicornio. _**-Si… si… quiero ese poder, quiero la bendición de nuestro padre.**_

 _ **-Entonces tómala… hermana mía.**_ La yegua extendía su pata derecha hacia el collar, pero yo no la dejaría tocarlo.

Descendí en el acto columpiándome por las vigas con ayuda de uno de mis ganchos. Esto me dio el impulso suficiente para patear a Alchemist y lanzarlo lejos contra la pared. Polomare entonces despertó de su estado hipnótico con mucha confusión y desconcierto. _**\- ¡¿Qué rayos me pasó?!**_

Desactivé mi camuflaje que estaba llegando al límite y le dije. _**-Es mejor para todos que te quedes con la duda.**_

 _ **-¡? ¡Es una vigilante! ¡Atrápenla!**_ Gritó Polomare mientras salía corriendo para ponerse a resguardo atrás de sus secuaces.

Los ponis de inmediato corrieron hacía mí como estampida dispuestos a atropellarme. Aproveché el tamaño inferior de mi cuerpo para moverme, saltar y eludir a cada uno con gracia y agilidad. Conforme pasaban los iba golpeando en puntos específicos para lastimarlos lo más posible con poco esfuerzo. Algunos cayeron al suelo al piso dolientes, otros más bravos se recuperaron y continuaron acechándome para golpearme.

Lancé una bola que desprendía de humo para cegarlos y confundirlos en medio de una neblina donde yo me podía mover libremente y continuar con mi ofensiva, pelear a ciegas era una de mis especialidades. Uno por uno, los caballos caían como moscas.

 _ **\- ¡Es un monstruo! ¿Cómo puede una potranca enfrentarse a 10 corceles al mismo tiempo?**_ Argüía Polomare incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. _ **-Debe ser una metapony.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de hacerle frente a un metapony…?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Sunbur…? ¡AHHHH!**_

 _ **\- ¡Con otra metapony, claro está, hermana!**_

Para cuando el humo se disipó, todos los ponis que me atacaron estaban inconscientes en el suelo, pero para mi pesar, no eran más que una distracción que los otros dos supieron aprovechar. Frente a mí quedó el unicornio que se había recuperado de mi primer ataque y junto a él una especie de columna membranosa cuyo centro brillaba con la misma luz que la Gema del Alquimista. Suri Polomare no estaba… pero por la conmoción, el resto de sus sementales delincuentes venía en camino.

 _ **-Jeje. Así que tú eres la famosa Batmare, la nueva vigilante.**_ Decía Alchemist con soberbia y burla hacía mí. _**-Los rumores decían que eras joven, pero no creí que en realidad fueras tan pequeña. Dime chiquilla ¿crees que estás lista para las grandes ligas?**_

Le contesté lanzándole uno de mis batiboomerangs, el cual esquivó agachando su cabeza.

 _ **-Vaya, tienes un brazo fuerte para ser tan pequeña, pero debes mejorar tu puntería.**_

 _ **-No te apunté a ti…**_ Le dije. Y así era, en realidad mi objetivo era una cuerda atrás que sostenía una pila de cajas y barriles que justo caían sobre los refuerzos que recién entraban al lugar, dejándolos fuera de combate antes de que siquiera supieran lo que sucedía. _**-Ahora solo quedas tú, Alchemist. Pagarás por tus crímenes.**_

 _ **-Niña astuta, incluso podrías competir con la Flecha. Serías un buen entrenamiento para cuando me enfrente a ese bastardo. Pero temo que tu oponente de hoy no soy yo.**_ Su gema volvió a activarse y desplegó sus alas. Se echó a volar saliendo por una de las ventanas superiores. _**-Pero te deseo suerte Batmare. Jajaja.**_

Iba a darle persecución cuando la membrana que dejó a la mitad de la fábrica comenzó a romperse liberando de su interior a una yegua color morada con una larga melena verde. Su cabello comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia, parecía una serie de varias serpientes esmeraldas. _**-Jejeje. Debo admitirlo hermano, desde que entraste aquí me dio la impresión que eras un lunático… pero ahora veo y entiendo tus palabras. Me parece que estoy igual de loca que tú… o mejor dicho, soy igual de… ¡Maniática que tú! JAJAJA.**_

Al principio no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al reconocer la voz de esta nueva pony, no me quedaron dudas. _**-Señorita Polomare, quédese quieta donde está.**_

 _ **-Lo siento Batmare, pero Suri Polomare salió del edificio… solo queda "Mane-iac".**_ Su cabello se abalanzó contra mi como si fueran brazos de un pulpo gigante. Yo retrocedí con piruetas hacia atrás para evitar ser agarrada. _ **-Vamos Batsy, mi melena solo quiere jugar. Jajaja. Aplasta al murciélago es el nombre del juego, por cierto. Huajaja.**_

Tal como había explicado Alchemist, Suri había sido transformada en una metapony con cabello super poderoso. Intenté ganar terreno moviéndome por las máquinas y bandas de la fábrica, pero ella se colgaba apoyándose con la melena y su cola de manera muy rápida. Entonces intenté enredar su pelo con algunos boomerangs con cables de mis ganchos, pero por cada pedazo de pelo que enrollaba, otras dos puntas le ayudaban a liberarse. Decidí usar otra de mis bombas de humo para tener la oportunidad de ocultarme.

 _ **-Jajajaja, tendrás que hacer algo mejor, enana. Te encontraré en un dos por tres. Jajaja.**_

Me escondí por detrás de uno de los aparatos de la línea de ensamblaje. Debía pensar y tenía que ser algo rápido. Mi atención fue robada por un relámpago afuera. Entonces recordé la advertencia de Service y sonreí. _**-Eso es…**_ Enredé uno de mis ganchos a las bandas de metal y esperé.

 _ **-Nanana nananana Batmare… Nanana nananana Batmare…**_ Cantaba Mane-iac mientras disfrutaba del pequeño juego del escondite.

 _ **-Odio esa canción ¿sabes?**_ Me presenté de repente a plena vista lanzando varias proyectiles de murciélago contra ella.

Mane-iac se cubrió con su cabello como si fuera un escudo concentrando su defensa en su parte superior. No notó cuando lance un par de boomerangs con cuerda que enredaron su pata con la banda metálica sobre la que se había apoyado.

 _ **-Tonta Batsy. Tus estúpidos cables de juguete no pueden contenerme.**_

 _ **-No estaría tan segura.**_ Lancé un nuevo gancho hacia uno de los cristales del techo, el cual rompió y se extendió hasta el cielo donde liberó una pequeña cometa. El otro extremo del gancho es el que había enredado antes. Uno de los rayos de la tormenta fue atraído por la cometa y guio la descarga por el cable y la banda directamente hacia Mane-iac.

 _ **\- ¡AHHHHHHHJAJAJAJA!**_

Yo salté y extendí mis alerones para así alejarme lo más posible del impacto eléctrico. Entre el grito de dolor y la risa alocada de la yegua aprecié que mi plan dio resultado. Para cuando el espectáculo de luz terminó, Mane-iac se encontraba chamuscada y toda su melena erizada con estática, inservible para usarla como antes. Aterricé a su lado y, con algunos espasmos en su cuerpo, la metapony me volteó a mirar con expresión de psicópata.

 _ **-No creas que esto ha terminado Batsy, puede que me vencieras hoy, pero nuestro padre te hará puré, pequeña rata voladora.**_

 _ **-…**_

* * *

Afuera, desde un edificio contiguo. Alchemist admiraba todo por una de las ventanas rotas de la fábrica.

 _ **-Creo que subestime a esta Batmare. La próxima vez recordaré no tomarla a la ligera a pesar de su corta edad.**_

 _ **-VEO QUE TU EXPERIMENTO NO SALIÓ TAN BIEN COMO ESPERABAS.**_

 _ **-¡? Mi señor.**_ (Se inca) _**No tiene de que preocuparse, Mane-iac era solo una prueba. Le aseguro que los próximos serán sobresalientes.**_

 _ **-ESO ESPERO. NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN VERDADERO HIJO DE SAVITAR. Y EN CUANTO A ESTA CHICA BATMARE, PUEDE QUE NOS SEA ÚTIL EN UN FUTURO CERCANO.**_

Ambos desaparecen tras un destello superveloz color azul electrizante. Jamás habrían sospechado que su conversación fue perfectamente captada por el dispositivo de mejora auditiva en el traje de Batmare. Ella había oído todo desde la fábrica.

 _ **-Ya veremos Savitar, te aseguro que estaremos listos para enfrentarnos a tu loca familia. Por ahora debo hacer algo al respecto a esta hija tuya…**_

Amanecía en Equestria. La Princesa Luna regresaba a sus aposentos para reposar después de una larga noche lidiando con las pesadillas de los ponis del reino, cuando notó las persianas abiertas de su ventana, cosa rara pues había dejado instrucciones de que su habitación quedara completamente cerrada como preparación para su descanso. Pero cuando se acercó a cerrarlas por su cuenta, casi tira su taza de café al ver colgada frente a dicha ventana a una yegua que parecía amordazada por su propio cabello color verde, así como varios cables a su alrededor que la mantenían sometida. En uno de los extremos de los cables, una nota de papel en forma de murciélago que decía: _"Presente para la Princesa Luna. Favor de no desenredar. Compartir información con The Dash"._

 _ **-Bueno, al menos esta niña vigilante nos mantiene al tanto sobre sus "actividades". Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre nuestro sobrinito la Flecha.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 7th Race: Consejos de los expertos.


	7. 7th Race: Consejos de los Expertos

**7th Race: Consejos de los Expertos**

Yo soy Rainbow Dash, Portadora de uno de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero también soy The Dash, la pegaso más veloz de Equestria… o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que me enfrenté a Savitar, el autoproclamado Dios de la Velocidad. Después de rescatar a mi amigo Barry Allen de la Prisión en la Fuerza de Velocidad, de alguna manera también liberé a Savitar. Ahora ese malvado ha creado un Flashpoint aquí en Equestria, cambiando las vidas de mis amigos como yo las conocía. Debo encontrarlo y derrotarlo antes de que haga más daño, y lo haré sin importar lo que me cueste…

Han pasado 3 días desde que regresé de Central City, y he recorrido todo el reino ecuestre buscando desesperadamente a Sunburst, alias Alchemist Hawk, la única conexión con Savitar, pero no he encontrado alguna pista de su paradero. Caitlin dijo que su objetivo era crear nuevos metaponis con la Gema del Alquimista, así que debía localizarlos antes de que fuera tarde. Pero solo he oído rumores que avistan a Alchemist en dos o tres lugares al mismo tiempo, la única explicación que se me ocurre es que Savitar debe estarle ayudando a desplazarse con su inalcanzable velocidad. Pero no puedo rendirme, debo seguir buscando, nunca perdonaré a ese villano… y tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí por liberarlo… todo lo que sucede, y podría suceder, es culpa mía…

No fue sino hasta la mañana del tercer día que por fin obtuve noticias confiables, fue cuando pasaba por Canterlot que me enteré, por los guardias, que la Princesa Celestia quería verme. Llegué en segundos al salón principal del castillo donde Celestia se encontraba deambulando y caminando en círculos frente a su trono. La espanté cuando me aparecí de improviso.

 _ **\- ¡Ah! ¡Rainbow Dash! Que susto me has dado.**_

 _ **-Lo siento princesa, pero fue usted quién me buscaba, según me dicen los guardias.**_

 _ **-Si, si. Así es, perdóname. Es que con un nuevo velocista malvado suelto por el reino… la verdad es que estoy muy intranquila.**_ Y como culparla, después de todo los velocistas somos capaces de asesinar alicornios con mucha facilidad. Así que es comprensible la preocupación de la Princesa.

 _ **-Lo lamento princesa, he estado como loca buscándolos a él y a Sunburst los últimos días, pero no he tenido suerte. Solo sé que puede que estén buscando a la Flecha, pero él también anda bien escondido.**_

 _ **-Mhm… no lo dudo…**_ Dijo con una ligera molestia. En un principio no entendía su disgusto hasta que razoné que hablé sobre la Flecha, cuya verdadera identidad era el príncipe Blue Blood, el sobrino consentido de Celestia.

Ella siempre consideró a la Flecha como un anarquista, un vil criminal cuyos métodos eran altamente cuestionables, aunque debía admitir que proveía un buen servicio público como vigilante. Por mucho tiempo la princesa quiso atraparlo para encerrarlo en la prisión, hasta el momento en que descubrió quién se escondía tras la capucha. Sé que no debía alegrarme por la tensa relación entre Celestia y su sobrino, pero me sentía reconfortada al saber que por lo menos eso no había cambiado por el Flashpoint. Tras dar un audible suspiro, la princesa continuó con la conversación.

 _ **-Por cierto, Dash ¿cómo está Rarity? ¿Va bien su embarazo?**_

 _ **-Si… supongo que sí… No he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con ella desde que Savitar apareció.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Regresando a lo de Savitar, nos ha llegado un pequeño "presente".**_

 _ **\- ¿Presente? ¿Qué presente?**_

Celestia mandó por sus soldados y a los pocos minutos ellos regresaron cargando una jaula. Dentro se encontraba una yegua en camisa de fuerza y toda encadenada desde sus patas traseras hasta su larga melena verdosa, lo cual era muy raro. Ella me veía a través de los barrotes con sus ojos entre verdes y carmesís. Pero lo que más la caracterizaba era su singular risa guasona. _**-Huajajaja. Dash y Celestia sentadas frente al trono… Mane-iac, Mane-iac riendo~ Jijiji.**_

¿Mane-iac? ¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba familiar? ¿Dónde lo he oído, dónde…? Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no pude seguir deduciendo pues Celestia me empezó a explicar.

 _ **-Esta es una metapony creada por Alchemist Hawk hace apenas unas horas, casi inmediatamente fue capturada por la vigilante Batmare y antes de que amaneciera la trajo "envuelta" para nosotros. También dejó algo para ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿Batmare?**_ Grandioso, otra vigilante que apenas me entero que existe. Y el extraño artefacto circular que me pasó Celestia también era un misterio para mí, pero me dio vergüenza preguntar lo que era.

 _ **-No sé para que sirva ese raro aparato, pero según mi hermana, Batmare es de fiar. Así que consérvalo Dash.**_

Escuchar eso fue un alivio, parece que no era la única en ignorar sobre estos nuevos artilugios de vigilantes. Pero entonces me surgió una duda. _**\- ¿Uh? ¿La Princesa Luna conoce a Batmare?**_

Celestia rodó los ojos y me contestó no muy satisfecha. _**-Es algo así como la protegida de mi hermana.**_

 _ **-Jijiji. Oh, Batsy…**_ Interrumpió la metapony. _**-No puedo esperar para volver a jugar con ella. Tengo que emparejar el marcador. Esa seguramente también es la voluntad de Savitar.**_

Reaccioné de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, me acerqué a la jaula y le exigí a la chiflada _**– ¡Tú sabes dónde están Alchemist y Savitar ¿no es así?! Dímelo o si no…**_

 _ **-Huajajaja. ¿"O si no" qué? Vamos ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme? The Dash no tiene las agallas para ese tipo de diversión ¿o sí?**_

 _ **-Ya verás el tipo de diversión a la que si estoy dispuesta.**_ Usé el truco de hacer vibrar mi cuerpo para atravesar objetos sólidos y meterme en la jaula con Mane-iac. Le empecé a dar una paliza.

 _ **\- ¡Cálmate Dash!**_ En el acto, Celestia usó su magia para transportarme fuera de la jaula, pero no me impidió arrancarle a la loca un mechón de cabello con mis dientes. _**-Ella no sabe nada. Luna ya lo comprobó tras dar un vistazo en sus recuerdos.**_

 _ **-Maldita chiquilla, y dicen que yo soy la demente…**_ Dijo Mane-iac sobándose las heridas _ **-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello. Mis hermanos, que están por nacer, me vengarán. Y tampoco crean que me podrán contener a mí por siempre. JAJAJAJA. La era de los Hijos de Savitar está por comenzar y no podrán hacer nada al respecto. HUAJAJAJA.**_

Esta pony me a sacaba de quicio con sus amenazas en medio de risas. Parecía que la situación iría de mal en peor con Alchemist suelto creando más supervillanos leales a Savitar… y todo por mi culpa…

 _ **-Me temo que tiene razón.**_ Mencionó Celestia, lo cual sin querer me hizo sentir peor. _**-Apenas y podemos lidiar con unos cuantos ponis superdotados y parece que su número va en aumento. Aunque los atrapemos como a Mane-iac, no tenemos garantía de que podamos contenerlos en prisiones normales… digo, hasta el Tártaro tiene sus límites. Ojalá tuviéramos a alguien con experiencia que supiera lidiar con estos metaponis…**_

Entonces tuve una revelación por las palabras de Celestia. _ **– Espere princesa. No tenemos a un experto en metaponis. Pero conozco a un par de especialistas en metahumanos.**_

* * *

Me llamo Julian Albert. Trabajo como forense de la policía en Central City y en secreto soy parte del equipo Flash, en ambos ayudo con el problema de los metahumanos. Hace unos meses en mi afán para hallar una cura para mi amiga Caitlin, logré desarrollar la base para fórmula genética que despoja a los metahumanos de sus poderes. Hasta ahora he tenido buenos resultados, mi único pesar es que Caitlin rechazó mi cura, no sé si es porque en realidad le gustan sus poderes… o por mí… Bueno, la verdad es que yo la amaba… aún la amo… pero supongo que está mejor sin mí ¿no?

Han pasado tres días desde que el equipo sacó a Barry de la Fuerza de velocidad con ayuda de Rainbow Dash. Ya que no ha ocurrido nada en ese tiempo parece que no habrá necesidad de seguir usando el Magnetar y la Bazuca de Velocidad. Wells y la doctora Brand han regresado el equipo que pidieron prestado y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en Central City. Esta mañana al llegar al hangar, me encontré a Cisco y a Iris, ésta última llevaba consigo la libreta mágica que The Dash le había confiado.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Alguna novedad en el mundo de los ponis?**_ Eso sonó raro en verdad. Aun no asimilo bien lo de la tierra mágica con caballitos de colores.

 _ **-Buen día Julian.**_ Iris me contestó. La noté muy rara. _**-De hecho, recibí un mensaje de Rainbow Dash. Necesitan ayuda en Equestria.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando? Llamemos a Barry y a Wally para…**_

 _ **-En realidad, necesitan de tu ayuda y la mía, Julian.**_ Interrumpió Cisco.

 _ **\- ¿Disculpa?**_

 _ **-Quieren que los dos vayamos a Equestria.**_

Mi primera impresión es que se trataba de una de las bromas de Cisco _**-Jeje. Que buen chiste chicos, por poco me lo creo.**_

 _ **-No es broma Julian.**_

Iris me mostró la libreta y leí los mensajes que escribió Rainbow Dash. Describía una situación muy complicada en la que necesitaban de nuestra experiencia con metahumanos para aplicarla en metaponis. No entendía del todo por la forma desordenada en que describía la situación, no me gusta juzgar, pero me da la impresión de que Rainbow no es muy organizada, ni siquiera para escribir. Sin embargo, tres palabras llamaron mi atención: Flashpoint… Savitar… y Alchemist, una versión pony de Alchemy al parecer. _**\- ¿Barry sabe sobre esto?**_

 _ **-Rainbow me pidió no decirle por ahora.**_ Dijo Iris.

 _ **-Pero estamos hablando de Savitar.**_ Insistí.

 _ **-Precisamente por eso.**_ Expuso Cisco. _ **-Sabes la conexión que hay entre Barry y Savitar. Si es el mismo sujeto, entre menos sepa Barry será mejor.**_

 _ **-Se lo prometí a Rainbow, Julian.**_ Apoyó Iris. _ **-Además, ella es un poco vaga en la mayoría de los detalles. ¿Podrían ir a cerciorarse? Ustedes dos, mejor que nadie, nos pueden decir qué tan grave es la situación si lo ven con sus propios ojos.**_

 _ **-Además Caitlin también esta allá ¿recuerdas?**_ Mencionó Cisco sin nada de tacto, como si eso fuera un incentivo. Él estuvo presente en el momento en que me le declaré a Caitlin. _**\- ¿Qué? Solo decía.**_

Me quedé pensando durante un buen rato hasta que decidí con algo de inseguridad. _**-Está bien, iré a reunir mi equipo y otro par de cosas. Viajaremos a Equestria, pero que Joe me cubra en el trabajo mientras me ausento.**_

 _ **-Yo se lo pediré a papá. Gracias Julian.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ansío ver el mundo de Skittles.**_

Y así, una hora más tarde, Cisco y yo estábamos listos para viajar al extraño reino de los ponis.

* * *

Regresé al Castillo de la Amistad donde estaba la libreta gemela para comunicarme con Iris. Le describí rápidamente la situación y le pedí también que por el momento no le dijera nada a Barry. Después de lo ocurrido no quiero que él también se sienta culpable de lo que sucede en mi mundo.

 _ **-Listo, ahora solo queda esperar por su respuesta.**_

Me quedé en el salón de los tronos sentada en mi asiento y esperando. Solo habían pasado un par de minutos, pero comenzaba a impacientarme. _**-Cálmate Dash, no esperes que conteste de inmediato.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién no te va a contestar de inmediato?**_

 _ **\- ¡AH! Starlight ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo entraste?**_

Me tomó por sorpresa la unicornio aprendiz de Twilight.

 _ **-Discúlpame.**_ Dijo sarcásticamente. _**-Yo vivo aquí ¿lo olvidas?**_

 _ **-Oh, cierto… lo siento.**_ Aun me conmocionaba su presencia y hacerme a la idea de que estaba viva. Aunque era un alivio tenerla de vuelta en nuestras vidas, o por lo menos en la mía ya que para todos los demás, Starlight nunca murió. Al menos una cosa buena salió del Flashpoint.

 _ **-Entonces ¿de quién esperas noticias? ¿Tiene que ver con Alchemist Hawk?**_

 _ **-Algo así… He pedido apoyo del Equipo Flash. Ellos sabrán que hacer al respecto con los metaponis que Sunbu… digo que Alchemist ha empezado a crear.**_ Lo que sí había cambiado era la actitud de Starlight para con su antiguo amigo. Parecía haber aceptado que Sunburst se había convertido en un criminal. Debía tener cuidado al nombrar al traidor, no podía llamarlo Sunburst en presencia de Starlight. Para ella, Sunburst había muerto y el que ocupó su lugar, Alchemist Hawk, era su asesino.

Le comenté acerca de la villana Mane-iac que se encontraba encarcelada en Canterlot.

 _ **-Entonces ya comenzó a crear metaponis, tal y como Caitlin dijo. Ese maldito…**_

 _ **\- ¡Starlight! No uses ese lenguaje.**_ Regañó Twilight cuando iba entrando por la puerta junto con Caitlin Snow. Nuestro plan era que en cuanto yo hallara a los villanos, ponerme en contacto con ellas para que la alicornio usara su magia para transportar a Caitlin y me apoyara con sus poderes congelantes contra Savitar. Por eso en los días que habían pasado, Caitlin se había quedado en el castillo con Twilight.

 _ **-Lo siento Twilight.**_ Starlight se disculpó. _ **-Pero es que Alchemist me pone de…**_

 _ **-Lo entiendo amiga, lo entiendo. Pero no dejes que saque lo peor de ti.**_

Después de calmarnos un poco, puse al tanto a Twi y Caitlin sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana. Una parecía entusiasmada por la idea, mientras que la otra se mostraba muy reservada.

 _ **-Esto será esclarecedor. No puedo esperar a ver los nuevos inventos de Cisco. Starlight ¿puedes traer algunos pergaminos y plumas para hacer anotaciones?**_

Starlight se retira un momento para buscar el material que le solicitó su maestra.

 _ **\- ¿De verdad es necesario que Julian venga?**_ Preguntó Caitlin.

 _ **-Fuiste tú la que dijo que podíamos pedir apoyo al Equipo Flash de ser necesario. Y lo que necesitamos es a un experto como él.**_

 _ **-Si, si. Lo entiendo…**_ Respondió resignada.

Pasó un rato más cuando por fin recibí una respuesta de Iris. En breve, Julian y Cisco se transportarían a nuestro mundo. Unos minutos después, se abrió un portal a la mitad del salón. Primero apareció un unicornio color marrón, larga melena negra y unos lentes visores color rojo, este era Cisco, y luego emergió otro unicor… oh, por Celestia, ¡Díganme que no es cierto!

* * *

Se sentía extraño tener el cuerpo de un caballo miniatura, supongo que es solo cuestión de acostumbrarme. Cisco se veía emocionado admirando su apariencia "ponificada".

 _ **-Ya llegamos, ¿Quién llamó a la caballería? Jeje, caballería, ¿entienden? Porque ahora somos caballos…**_

 _ **-Ponis, Cisco. Somos ponis, no caballos.**_

Se cerró el portal tras nosotros y nos enfocamos en las tres yeguas que teníamos enfrente, reconocía a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle por el holograma de la otra vez y suponía que la de crin multicolor era Rainbow Dash, mientras que la tercera era… ¿Caitlin? No sabía cómo exactamente, pero la reconocía. Sin embargo, algo parecía no estar bien, las tres se me quedaron viendo atónitas con ojos bien abiertos. _**\- ¿Qué sucede, tengo algo en la cara?**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, tenemos cuernos en la cabeza, pero creo que no es lo que te refieres ahora ¿verdad? Skittles, Twilight ¿Qué sucede?**_

Las ponis se mantuvieron mudas hasta que una nueva unicornio lila entró por una puerta y se quedó con una expresión similar a las otras tres cuando nos vio, o solo me vio a mí. Luego su cara de sorpresa se convirtió en enojo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí, Alchemist?!**_

El cuerno de la chica se encendió y disparó lo que parecía un rayo de energía apuntando hacia mí. Cerré mis ojos creyendo que sería mi fin, oí un impacto frente a mí, algo se había interpuesto. Cuando abrí los ojos divisé una columna de hielo quebrado. Otro cuerno se había encendido invocando una pared que me defendió del ataque, era el de Caitlin.

La alicornio también intervino. _**\- ¡Starlight cálmate! ¡No es Alchemist!**_

¿Alchemist? ¿Se referían al Alchemy de Equestria? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y Cisco estaba tan confundido como yo.

 _ **\- Uo, uo, uo. Que alguien explique lo que sucede. Esperaba una bienvenida de héroe, no que nos atacaran como si fuéramos los malos.**_

 _ **-Ese es el problema precisamente, confundieron a Julian con el malo.**_ Explicó vagamente Caitlin.

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?**_ Pregunté.

 _ **-Julian ¿eres tú?**_ Ahora reaccionó Rainbow Dash mirándome de cerca como si desconfiara de mí.

 _ **-Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más podría ser?**_

 _ **-Sunburst… eres la viva imagen de Sunburst, pero sin sus gafas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sunburst? ¿Quién rayos es Sunburst?**_

 _ **-Es el Alchemy de este mundo.**_ Volvió a hablar Caitlin. _**-Parce que eres su doppelganger.**_

Después de una explicación más detallada, y disculpas de la unicornio que por poco me mata, entendí más o menos a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Cisco comenzaría con una serie de preguntas.

 _ **\- ¿Estamos seguros que es el mismo Savitar que se supone derrotamos?**_

 _ **-No podríamos asegurarlo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que evento se supone cambió para crear el Flashpoint en Equestria?**_

 _ **-Tampoco sabemos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y existen versiones de Flecha Verde y Canario Negro también aquí?**_

 _ **-Los llamamos simplemente Flecha y Canario, sin los colores.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y este villano, Alchemist Hawk, está creando metaponis?**_

 _ **-Si, tenemos una capturada.**_

 _ **-Y solo para aclararlo, él es igual a Julian en su forma de pony ¿cierto?**_

 _ **-Si, la versión equestriana de nuestro amigo.**_

 _ **-Vaya, si que esta enredado. En verdad necesitan apoyo, Skittles.**_

 _ **-Ya deja de llamarme así, ¿te gustaría que te pusiera a ti un apodo?**_

 _ **-Eso sería… genial. Un nombre pony para el genio Cisco Ramon. Me agrada la idea, pero por ahora solo llámenme Vibe.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que yo debo ser ahora el "nuevo Sunburst"?**_ Quise bromear metiéndome en la conversación, pero la misma unicornio que me atacó, me plantó la cara con furia contenida.

 _ **\- ¡No te atrevas a usar el nombre de mi amigo!**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Pensé que era el villano.**_

 _ **\- ¡Alchemist es el villano, Sunburst era mi amigo! Y ese malvado me lo quitó.**_ Salió del lugar con indignación nuevamente dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

 _ **\- Sigues siendo malo para este tipo de conversaciones Julian.**_ Me regañó Caitlin para después ir en busca de la chica. _**-Starlight, espera.**_

 _ **-Disculpen a mi alumna.**_ Interrumpió Twilight con una disculpa. _ **-Ella y Sunburst, alias Alchemist, tienen una historia. Me duele lo que le sucede, pero hay cosas que debemos atender. Aún hay algo que no me queda muy claro.**_ Retomó la conversación importante. _**\- ¿Qué gana Savitar al crear un Flashpoint en Equestria?**_

 _ **-Dijo que quería moldear este mundo para gobernarlo.**_ Contestó Dash.

 _ **\- ¿Para gobernarlo o para existir en él?**_ Preguntó Cisco en forma retórica.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Miren, la razón por la que dudamos que se trate del mismo Savitar de nuestra Tierra, es que simplemente él ya no puede existir.**_ Explicó y yo agregué.

 _ **-La línea del tiempo en la que Savitar fue creado sufrió un cambio radical en donde él simplemente ya no está. Se convirtió en una paradoja temporal.**_

 _ **-A menos que…**_ Deduce Cisco. _**-…sea parte de una paradoja todavía más grande que él mismo. Una paradoja como la que fue creada en este mundo.**_

 _ **-El Flashpoint.**_

 _ **-No entiendo nada de lo que hablan.**_ Se quejó Rainbow a lo que Twilight le respondería.

 _ **-Dicen que Savitar creó el Flashpoint para mantener su existencia y no desaparecer.**_

 _ **\- Pero, aun así, todo esto no es más que una conjetura, primero deberíamos ver si en realidad es el mismo Savitar de nuestra Tierra.**_ Concluí la idea para formular otra teoría. - _ **También es probable que se trate de un impostor. Y si es así, creó el Flashpoint por otra razón.**_

 _ **-No podremos asegurar nada hasta que lo encontremos.**_ Dice Cisco. _ **-Por el momento no nos queda más que lidiar con los metaponis que está creando por medio de Alchemist, son nuestra mejor pista para hallarlo.**_

 _ **-Y también debemos hacer algo respecto a los mismos metaponis.**_ Aclaré. _**– No podemos dejarlos sueltos.**_

 _ **-Ahora que lo dices. Precisamente hay una meta poni capturada en Canterlot.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ Tomé mi maleta con mi equipo, la cual se había convertido en alforja. - _ **Necesito muestras genéticas de la meta poni para empezar a trabajar en "su cura". Como sangre, saliva, un cabello o…**_

 _ **-Oh, yo tengo algo de su cabello.**_ Rainbow saca un mechón de pelo color verde. _**-Se lo arranque esta mañana.**_

 _ **-Ok… creo que no quiero saber los detalles. Pero si es de ella, esto servirá. ¿Tienen algún laboratorio donde podamos trabajar?**_ Pregunté.

Twilight nos guio por el castillo hasta un cuarto con instalaciones y máquinas. _**-Sé que no es tan avanzado como lo que usan, pero confío en que les será de utilidad.**_

Cisco entró a revisar rápidamente y le dijo. _**-No hay problema Princesa, nos las apañaremos. ¿No te importa si le hacemos ciertas modificaciones al lugar?**_

La alicornio sonrió y expresó animada. _**-Esperaba que dijeras eso Cisco.**_

* * *

Mientras, en algún lugar del sureste de Equestria. Alchemist se encuentra parado en la cima de una colina. Solo está quieto sin hacer nada, pero luego hace una reverencia.

 _ **-Mi Señor Savitar…**_

El pegaso metálico ha aparecido frente a él.

 _ **-ESPERO BUENAS NOTICIAS, HIJO MIO. ¿YA HAS ELEGIDO A OTRO DE TUS HERMANOS?**_

 _ **-Así es. Espero que sea de su agrado y también esperaba que usted…**_

Una luz relampagueante color azul marino se mueve a lo lejos para después llegar a la colina donde se convierte en un pony con alas que viste un traje completamente oscuro y una máscara negra que le da un aspecto diabólico.

 _ **-…pudiera darle algunas lecciones.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 8th Race: Daring Do y El Misterio de Faster Demon

* * *

 **Bien, el capítulo que sigue tendrá como protagonistas a Flecha, Canario (por fin) y obviamente a la gran arqueóloga aventurera. ¿Serán capaces de enfrentarse al nuevo villano? Pronto lo descubriremos. Bueno, no tan pronto pues mi próxima entrega será de mi otro fic que he dejado pendiente, jeje. Perdón por la tardanza pero estas semanas hubo muchísimo trabajo.**


	8. 8th Race: El misterio de Faster Demon 1

**De vuelta después de mucho tiempo. Hace mucho que no se me complicaba tanto un episodio. Como una vez anterior, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Sigo Batallando con la segunda pues todavía no me convence como queda, pero pronto la tendré lista.**

* * *

 **8th Race: Daring Do y el misterio de Faster Demon Parte 1**

Mi nombre es Daring, Daring Do. Soy una arqueóloga extrema y también escritora bajo el seudónimo de A.K. Yearling. ¿Sobre qué escribo? Pues sobre mis aventuras mientras hago mi labor arqueológica. Serían libros muy aburridos sino fuera por dos cosas: una, los objetos que me interesa buscar en mis expediciones resultan ser artefactos con poderes místicos en su mayoría, por lo cual están bien resguardados con distintos tipos de trampas mortales; dos, siempre hay algún tipo de villano o coleccionista ilegal tratando de robar mis hallazgos. Esto hacía que mis libros fueran emocionantes y se vendieran bastante bien. Con el dinero de las ventas obtenía recursos para nuevas expediciones; con cada aventura surgía un nuevo libro, con cada libro podía financiar otra aventura y así continuaba en un ciclo interminable.

Lamentablemente después de la muerte de Moldy Gold, alias Lord Caballeron, las cosas se pusieron un poco… aburridas. Incluso perdí la inspiración para escribir mis libros pues ya no tenía el mismo ánimo de antes. En cierta manera, me aliviaba al tener todavía a Ahuizotl, pero ya no era igual. Luego empecé a contratar ponis para las expediciones esperando que con algo de compañía poder recuperar un poco de la inspiración que había perdido. Sin embargo, todo estaba a punto de cambiar… gracias a Faster Demon.

Ahora, junto con mi recién formado equipo de expedición, me encontraba en una caverna secreta dentro de los Alpes Helados de Frozen North. Nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos, yo y dos compañeras por un lado y otros dos sementales por el otro. El lugar que las yeguas explorábamos brillaba por las gemas luminosas incrustadas en las paredes y el techo, pero era endemoniadamente frio, con cada paso que avanzamos se hacía más visible nuestra respiración.

 _ **\- ¿F-faltará mu-mucho?**_ Tiritaba de frío una de mis compañeras.

 _ **-Un poco más… manténganse juntas ¿o quieren regresar?**_

 _ **\- ¡Ni hablar!**_ Objetó la misma pegaso sacudiéndose para espantar el frío. _ **-Ya te seguí hasta aquí. No voy a echarme para atrás ahora que estamos tan cerca.**_

Esa actitud me agradaba, tan decidida y enérgica, por no decir terca. Esta chica me recordaba un poco a mí misma. Definitivamente hice bien en contratar a Lightning Dust para esta expedición.

 _ **-Lo mismo digo, vine a ayudarte y es lo que voy a hacer.**_ Contestó la otra.

Minutos después llegamos a un sitio donde la caverna se expandió en una gran cueva hueca con un precipicio enorme en el que no se veía fondo. El único camino a seguir era un puente natural de roca congelada. Nuestro primer instinto hubiera sido volar de no ser por una helada corriente de aire ascendente que provenía del mismo abismo. Así que decidimos atravesar el endeble sendero conmigo por delante.

 _ **-Pasemos con mucho cuidado y despacio…**_

Íbamos a medio camino del puente cuando de pronto un sonido llamó nuestra atención. Había alguien más detrás de nosotras al inicio del puente. Un pony vestido completamente de negro, cubría su rostro por medio de una capucha integrada al traje. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar…

 _ **-Te dije que te alejaras Daring Do.**_ Habló con voz distorsionada. _**-Los cristales Prismáticos son míos.**_

 _ **-Tú de nuevo. ¿Quién rayos eres?**_

 _ **-Jeje. ¿No te lo dije antes? Soy Faster Demon. Y ahora, no solo tú, sino también tus compañeras pagarán el precio por meterse en mi camino…**_ Colocó sus patas en el suelo donde comenzaba el puente y empezó a mover sus pezuñas con velocidad.

El puente de a poco comenzó a romperse por las vibraciones. ¡Estaba a punto de colapsar! _**\- ¡De prisa!**_ Les grité a las chicas. El momento de prudencia había quedado atrás, ahora debíamos galopar por nuestras vidas, Lightning y yo llegamos prontamente al otro extremo del puente, pero nuestra compañera venía un poco rezagada, el camino de hielo venía cayendo detrás de ella y por lo visto no iba a llegar a tiempo. Ella caería… y así fue.

 _ **\- ¡NO! ¡Canario!**_

* * *

 **Un día antes en Ponyville… **

Iba de paso en Ponyville buscando ayuda para mi próxima exploración. Pero requería de una ayuda muy especial, necesitaba a la superheroína The Dash. Me disponía ir directamente al castillo de la Princesa Twilight, ella me pondría en contacto con Rainbow Dash, pero me topé con alguien más en el trayecto. Otra amiga conocida de Rainbow, quien se acercó a saludarme.

 _ **\- ¿Yearling? ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Fluttershy, que bueno encontrarte.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **-He estado mejor… pero no importa eso, necesito hablar con Rainbow Dash de inmediato ¿la habrás visto de casualidad?**_

 _ **-Temo que no. Y tampoco se encuentra en Ponyville, Twilight me dijo que está fuera del pueblo por el momento por una emergencia que The Dash debía atender. No regresará en días.**_

 _ **-Ya veo…**_ Dije con decepción, lo cual Fluttershy notó.

 _ **-Disculpa Yeraling, quizá suene entrometida, pero ¿puedo yo ayudarte en algo?**_

 _ **-Gracias Fluttershy, pero necesito la asistencia de un metapony para enfrentar a otro metapony.**_

 _ **-Oh, cielo santo. ¿Un metapony? ¿Tienes pensado enfrentarte a un metapony?**_

 _ **-Eso me temo. A otro velocista para ser exactos… pero gracias de todas maneras Fluttershy.**_

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando Fluttershy volvió a intervenir. _**\- ¿Y no te serviría la asistencia de otros héroes que sepan cómo lidiar con velocistas?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Quiénes?**_

 _ **-Flecha y Canario.**_

Fluttershy no entró en detalles, pero parecía que ella podía contactar a los vigilantes enmascarados. Pero ¿en realidad quería la ayuda de La Flecha? No estaba segura. Sé que sonará algo tonto, pero todavía le guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo a Caballeron, fue Flecha quién lo asesinó des pues de todo. Tampoco conocía a Canario más que por rumores de que, obviamente, no se trataba de la compañera original de Flecha pues la primera era una unicornio y la segunda una pegaso. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Debía partir de inmediato y aún con lo rápida que era Dash actualmente, esperar a que apareciera en algunos días era arriesgado. Si Flecha y Canario sabían cómo hacerle frente a un velocista entonces no tenía nada que perder. Así que acepté que los pusiera en contacto conmigo.

Le pedí a Fluttersy que les avisará a ambos vigilantes que estaría en la estación de tren del Imperio de Cristal, quedé de reunirme ahí con mi equipo en un par de horas. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

Me encontré con mis asociados en la estación a la hora acordada. Estábamos a punto de salir para los Alpes Helados cuando de la nada, ellos se presentaron: el encapuchado unicornio equipado con un arco y carcaj cargado de flechas; así como una pegaso blanca de crin rubia, también con un antifaz en el rostro y un raro collar en el cuello. Ambos vestían abrigos y mochilas, listos para unirse a la expedición. Intercambié palabra primeramente con el corcel.

 _ **-Flecha…**_

 _ **-Señorita Yearling…**_

 _ **\- ¿O prefieres Blue Blood?**_

 _ **-Llámeme como le plazca, mi identidad ya no es un secreto. Pero solo dígame usted que nombre prefiere también, ¿Yearling o Daring Do?**_

 _ **-Basta los dos.**_ Intercedió Canario creyendo que empezaríamos una disputa. _**-Señorita Daring, comprendo su desconfianza hacia mi compañero, pero estamos aquí para ayudar. Antes que otra cosa creo debemos presentarnos con sus amigos.**_

Entonces los otros dos se acercan y los presenté. _**-Muy bien, ellos son mis socios, el retirado Wonderbolt, Wind Rider, y su sobrina, Lightning Dust.**_

 _ **-Es un placer conocerlos.**_ Dijo el pegaso de edad avanzada saludando educadamente.

 _ **-Solo espero que no nos retrasen.**_ Musito la chica de cuero turquesa y cabello amarillento.

 _ **-Sé más educada Lightning.**_ Reprendió Wind. _**-Ellos han venido como apoyo para… ejem… nuestro "veloz" problema.**_

 _ **-Cómo sea… no entiendo de todas maneras para qué necesitamos de estos supuestos "héroes".**_ Concluyó Lightning con indiferencia. Canario aprovechó sin embargo los comentarios para cuestionarme.

 _ **-Señorita Daring ¿nos podría dar los detalles de lo que sucede exactamente? Fluttershy solo comentó que posiblemente enfrentaríamos a un velocista.**_

 _ **-Se los contaré… pero tenemos que movernos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.**_ Señalé hacia la zona montañosa de Forzen North. _ **-Al pie del monte hay un refugio donde descansaremos un par de horas. Ahí les explicaré todo. Vámonos.**_

Más tarde, esa noche, nos encontrábamos en el refugio. En derredor a una fogata comencé la historia desde el principio:

 _ **-Muy bien, verán. En nuestra última expedición al borde de las tierras de los dragones, localizamos un antiguo templo de ponis de una tribu de adoradores de dragones. Dentro hallamos una gema legendaria: el Rubí Prismático. Según mis investigaciones, éste es parte de un juego de tres piezas: el Rubí, la Esmeralda y el Zafiro Prismáticos, las cuales al ser reunidas se supone que liberan un gran poder que incluso rivaliza con los Elementos de la Armonía, por lo menos es lo que decían los rumores y las leyendas. Pero justo cuando salíamos del templo con el Rubí…**_

 _ **-Déjame adivinar.**_ Interrumpió Flecha. _**-Un villano se apareció queriendo quitártelo.**_

 _ **-Si, pero éste era diferente a los que he enfrentado… se trataba de un metapony. Logró apoderarse del Rubí sin mayor problema frente a nuestras narices, mientras intentaba ubicarlo solo veía un borrón entre azul y negro que nos rodeaba y se burlaba.**_

 _ **-Fue algo humillante.**_ Se quejó Wind.

 _ **-Y aparentemente también había conseguido el segundo cristal, la Esmeralda Prismática, pues la llevaba consigo.**_ Completó Lightning.

 _ **-Nos advirtió que no buscáramos el último cristal, que él o ella se apoderaría de él.**_ Terminé de explicar.

 _ **\- ¿Él o ella?**_ Preguntó Canario.

 _ **\- Si, este pony hablaba con una voz vibrante y distorsionada. Por eso no puedo asegurar si era macho o hembra. Sea quien sea, no podemos permitir que se apodere de tercer cristal, el Zafiro Prismático.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo tiene ya?**_

 _ **-Según la leyenda, en el momento en que las tres gemas se reúnen, una aurora boreal tricolor se divisa por toda Equestria.**_ Expliqué mirando al cielo. _**-No es seguro que sepa donde se encuentra el Zafiro. Así que estará buscando por todo Frozen North a ciegas.**_ Les muestro un viejo pergamino. _**-Por suerte nosotros poseemos el único mapa que muestra la ubicación exacta del lugar. Ahora…**_ Fijé mi vista en los vigilantes. _**\- ¿Cómo se supone que nos enfrentaremos a este metapony velocista?**_

Flecha tomó la palabra mientras sacaba algunas puntas de flecha de su estuche. _**-Con esto: flechas de hielo.**_ Nos da un par a cada uno. _ **-Los velocistas son vulnerables a las bajas temperaturas, con este ambiente frio y armados con algunas de estos bebes que congelan al instante podremos defendernos bien del velocista, si nos lo llegamos a topar.**_

Después de concretar una estrategia para enfrentar al velocista, decidimos descansar y dormir un par de horas más antes de partir. Aunque yo estaba lo suficientemente despierta para oír una conversación entre los enmascarados.

 _ **\- ¿Qué opinas?**_ Preguntó Canario. _ **¿Crees que se trate del tal Savitar?**_

 _ **-Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, por lo que me ha informado Batmare, ese sujeto no los habría dejado con vida. Tú sabes las víctimas que dejó en el Imperio de Cristal cuando liberó a Alchemist. No podemos descartar que se trate de alguien más…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tú estarás bien? Digo, después de tu último enfrentamiento con un velocista no te culparía por estar nervioso.**_

 _ **-Ya empiezas a sonar como esa chiquilla novata de Batmare. Descuida, es precisamente por esa experiencia que soy el más indicado para lidiar con esto. Aprendo de mis errores. Además, por eso le pediste a "ella" que me contactara ¿no?**_

 _ **-Supongo que es verdad.**_

 _ **-Por cierto… ¿cómo se encuentra "ella"? ¿Va todo bien?**_

 _ **-El doctor dice que el desarrollo va perfectamente. Oh, y si te lo preguntas…**_ (Se acerca para susurrarle algo en voz baja) _ **va a ser niña.**_

No alcancé a escuchar lo último, pero lo que sí pude notar fue un resoplido del unicornio como respuesta, como si estuviera satisfecho por alguna buena noticia.

En la madrugada, antes de que amaneciera, nos pusimos en marcha. Tras una dura escalada entre riscos con ventarrones, llegamos a la gruta que indicaba el mapa. Al adentrarnos tuvimos varias dificultades con una especie de laberinto formado por túneles, pero al final la ruta definitiva quedó solo entre dos posibles vertientes. Fue cuando decidimos separarnos. Flecha y Wind tomaron el camino frontal, mientras que nosotras seguimos el camino más angosto por el que los sementales no podrían pasar. Ahí fue cuando el frío comenzó a intensificarse…

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

Contra todo sentido común, Lightning y yo nos arrojamos al mismo tiempo extendiendo nuestras alas para tratar de agarrar a Canario. Pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, aún si lográbamos alcanzarla no podríamos obtener control sobre nuestro vuelo. Por suerte alguien intervendría justo a tiempo.

Un par de proyectiles fueron disparados desde otro punto, desplegando varias cuerdas que proporcionaron una red improvisada que logró sujetarnos. Segundos después, un pony descendía por una de esas mismas cuerdas como si bajara por una tirolesa. Era Blue Blood, La Flecha.

 _ **-Gracias Flecha.**_

 _ **-Te descuidaste Canario.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasó Flecha?**_ Reclamó Dust a la Flecha. _**\- ¿Dónde está el tío Wind?**_

 _ **-Nos separamos hace unos minutos. Yo me adelanté por una vertiente que me sacó a este lugar.**_ Mira hacia el otro lado del puente caído donde el pony de negro seguía parado. _**-Así que ¿ese es el velocista?**_

 _ **-Dijo llamarse Faster Demon.**_

Desde el punto donde cortó el puente, el malvado pony nos veía. Parecía que estábamos a salvo, aunque fuera un velocista, no podía volar en la caverna y no parecía que hubiera otra forma de llegar a nosotros sin usar las alas. Pero, luego dio media vuelta y empezó a girar el rabo de su cola. Con gran velocidad creó una especie de tornado que de inmediato lanzó en nuestra dirección. Jamás esperamos un ataque a distancia.

 _ **-Es mi turno.**_ Afirmó Canario para luego lanzar un ensordecedor gritó que creó una onda sónica. Como si fuera un cañón de aire a presión logró interceptar el tornado antes de que llegara a nosotros, disipándolo en el aire.

Faster Demon sin embargo, continuó arrojando más de esos tornados mientras Canario continuaba rechazándolos con su potentes gritos. En medio de los estallidos, el techo de la caverna empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco dejando caer pequeños cristales. Fue cuando Flecha disparó otro de sus flechas con cuerda para que pudiéramos escalar y regresar al camino.

 _ **-Daring, Lightning Dust. Ustedes suban y sigan adelante. Canario y yo enfrentaremos a ese sujeto mientras ustedes buscan el Zafiro.**_

Queríamos objetar, pero no había nada que Lightning o yo pudiéramos hacer para apoyar en la pelea contra el villano en un terreno tan inverosímil. Concentrarnos en encontrar el Zafiro era lo único que podíamos hacer. Además de que esa era nuestra prioridad. Así que obedecimos la orden y escalamos.

Los fragmentos de cristales eran cada vez más grandes conforme caían, y parecía que eso era lo que buscaba Demon. Con saltos impulsados con su super velocidad empezó a brincar de roca en roca en plena caída para moverse hacia los héroes. Era como ver a un pegaso volando sin usar sus alas.

El encapuchado con arco finalmente entró en acción disparando flecha tras flecha intentando atinarle en el aire. Demon eludía cada proyectil, pero no se daba cuanta que Flecha fallaba a propósito, solo disparaba de tal manera que el velocista tuviera que moverse exactamente por donde él quería y entonces en el momento oportuno una de las flechas de hielo le dio justo en la pata delantera derecha y fue rematado por uno de los impactos sónicos de Canario cayendo al vacío. Faster Demon desapareció de la vista al adentrarse al oscuro abismo que yacía debajo.

 _ **\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Creo que nos pasamos Flecha. El pobre debe estar…**_

Entonces un sonido proveniente del abismo se intensificó. Una ráfaga azul marino se movía en círculos e iba elevándose poco a poco como si fuera una hélice de helicóptero.

 _ **-Yo no estaría tan seguro Canario.**_

De aquella ráfaga salió disparado un borrón negro que aterrizó al pie del puente roto, el mismo lugar desde donde el velocista había comenzado su ataque. _**-No crean que esto ha terminado.**_ Faster Demon desapareció tras hacer su amenaza. Se había retirado, por el momento…

La pelea terminó antes de que Lightning y yo pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino en la caverna, así que nos quedamos para ayudar a los enmascarados a subir. Pretendíamos seguir juntos, pero Flecha nos pidió que siguiéramos mientras él se encargaba de armar un nuevo puente improvisado a base de sogas y hielo de sus flechas, y así pudiéramos regresar a salvo a la salida. Lightning Dust se ofreció a ayudarle ya que también estaba preocupada por su tío y entre más pronto estuviera el puente, más rápido podría ir en su búsqueda.

Canario y yo seguimos el sendero del túnel. Mientras caminábamos me exteriorizó algunos de sus pensamientos. _**-Esto es extraño…**_

 _ **\- ¿Sucede algo Canario?**_

 _ **-Ese tipo dio muy fácil con nosotros ¿no te parece?**_

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres a Faster Demon? Solo tuvimos suerte de llegar antes que él a este lugar.**_

 _ **-Más bien parecía que nos esperaba. Fue mucha coincidencia que nos topáramos con él justo en esa gran caverna… como si hubiera sido una emboscada y también…**_ De repente dio un sobresalto. _**\- ¡Espera Daring!**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Regresó acaso el velocista?**_

Canario me contuvo un momento y luego estiro los brazos para alcanzar algo sobre mí, lo cual bajó lentamente mientras se alejaba un poco. Se trataba de una pequeña araña… ¡Una araña! Retrocedí enseguida con los nervios de punta. ¡Maldita aracnofobia mía!

 _ **-Tranquilízate. Solo es una tarántula ártica.**_ La puso en el piso y ésta se apartó por un hueco en la pared. _ **-No era peligrosa, pero sé que no te gustan.**_

 _ **-Gracias, eres muy considerada…**_ Pero luego de agradecer me vino una interrogante a la mente. _**-Espera un segundo ¿cómo sabes de mi fobia a las arañas? Se supone que es un secreto. Los únicos que lo saben son Ahuizotl y mi amiga…**_ Y en ese momento lo entendí. _**-…Fluttershy ¿eres tú?**_

Canario quedó impávida ante mi especulación. Se puso muy nerviosa. Luego suspiró y se quitó el antifaz. Al momento de retirarlo de su cara su aspecto cambió mágicamente el color blanco de su piel se tornó amarillo y su melena rubia adquirió un tono rosado. Tenía arreglado el cabello de forma diferente al habitual, pero sin duda era la Portadora del Elemento de la Bondad. _**-Creo que metí la pata, ¿no es así?**_ Dudé un momento pues su voz no era la de la tímida pegaso, pero luego movió un mecanismo en su collar y me habló con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba. _**-Olvidé que tu miedo a las arañas se suponía que era un secreto.**_

 _ **\- ¿T-tu eres el Canario?**_

 _ **-Es una historia complicada, pero agradecería que guardaras el secreto.**_ Volvió a ponerse el antifaz y a mover su collar para disfrazarse nuevamente. _**-Si quieres te explico luego, pero por ahora tenemos una misión ¿recuerdas?**_

Me sentí muy confundida al descubrir la verdadera identidad de la segunda Canario, pero a la vez aliviada al saber que se trataba de una pony confiable. Decidí dejar las preguntas para más tarde y continuar con nuestro camino. Finalmente, después de unos minutos dimos con nuestro objetivo, el altar donde el Zafiro Prismático estaba resguardado. No fue difícil tomarlo ya que estaba a simple vista, pero debíamos ser cuidadosas al retirarnos.

 _ **-Hay que tener cuidado Flutte… digo Canario. Lo más seguro es que hay trampas en este lugar.**_

 _ **-Cuánta razón tienes Daring Do…**_ Dijo una conocida voz.

Un cristal nos cortó el paso de repente y posteriormente otro a nuestras espaldas. Quedamos atrapadas en una especie de jaula con muros trasparentes y cristalinos.

 _ **-Comenzaba a impacientarme, mira que tenerme esperando con este frio.**_ Volvió a escucharse la voz desde el otro extremo del salón. Se presentó una figura con un abrigo cuyo gorro le cubría el rostro, pero una vez que se acercó al vidrio que nos separaba, reveló su identidad. No creí que lo encontraría en este lado de Equestria.

 _ **\- ¿Ahuizotl…? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?**_

 _ **-Solo seguimos órdenes.**_

Su simple respuesta me confundió _**\- ¿Uh? ¿"Seguimos"?**_ Luego se oyó un estruendo y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta alguien más apareció junto a Ahuizotl. ¡Era el velocista negro!

Faster Demon _**-Así es Daring Do. Nuestro padre, el gran Savitar, nos confió una importante misión.**_

Ahuizotl _ **-Reunir los Tres Cristales Prismáticos. Hiejejeje.**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. 9th Race: El misterio de Faster Demon 2

**9th Race: Daring Do y el Misterio de Faster Demon Parte 2**

 _ **-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, Daring Do. No puedes decir que no te lo dije.**_

 _ **-Ja, pero sabíamos de sobra que la gran Daring Do vendría a buscar el Zafiro. Y decidimos usarte para ver el tipo de trampa que nos esperaba cuando tomáramos el cristal. Savitar estará complacido.**_

¡Rayos! Caímos en la trampa. ¿Quién imaginaria que estos dos malvados, Faster Demon y Ahuizotl, se conocían y harían equipo? Pero también hablaban de un tal Savitar. Recuerdo que Flecha y Canario mencionaron algo sobre él durante la noche anterior. Canario y yo mantuvimos la calma mientras el dúo nos amenazaba.

 _ **-Ahora, Daring.**_ Dijo Demon. _**-Tendrás que entregar el Zafiro Prismático por las buenas, soy la única oportunidad que tienen tú y tu amiga de sobrevivir. Pronto su jaula de cristal se quedará sin aire, a menos que yo use mis poderes para sacarlos.**_

 _ **-No eres el único pony con poderes Faster Demon.**_ Contestó mi compañera, Canario, quien se preparaba para usar uno de sus gritos para romper la pared helada.

 _ **-Yo no te lo recomendaría.**_ Contestó el enmascarado negro mirando al techo. _**-No olvides que no solo hay paredes, también hay techos con estacas y un piso de hielo que pueden salir afectados por tu habilidad. ¿crees que puedan sobrevivir a un derrumbe o a una caída? Me gustaría verte intentarlo.**_

Canario sonrió. _**-Subestimas mi control sobre mi habilidad.**_

La heroína soltó su grito, cuya onda de choque se concentró en el suelo. Tal como Faster Demon esperaba, el piso de hielo cedió y las dos pegasos cayeron, al mismo tiempo que las rocas filosas del techo se precipitaban hacia ellas. Pero rápidamente mientras caían, Canario dirigió su ataque sónico hacia arriba y con las vibraciones fragmentó las estacas convirtiéndolas en inofensivo polvo de hielo. En cuanto a las paredes, apenas y se cuartearon. De esta manera Canario creó una vía de escape fuera del alcance de los villanos.

 _ **\- ¡Se escapan! ¡Haz algo Demon!**_ Demandó Ahuizotl.

Sin responderle, Faster Demon procede a recargar sus cascos sobre la pared, en la parte que quedó fracturada y abre un hueco por medio de vibraciones controladas de su super velocidad.

El velocista de inmediato emprendió la persecución por el nuevo túnel, seguido por Ahuizotl. Pero en su afán de alcanzar a las chicas, Demon cayó en la trampa de Canario quién la esperaba a medio camino y la interceptó con un potente alarido.

Faster Demon quedó en el suelo sobándose lo oídos retorciéndose en agonía. Yo aproveché el momento para lanzarle algunas puntas congelantes que Flecha nos había proveído. Demon quedó semi entumecido de la cintura para abajo en aquel túnel. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia con otras flechas de hielo cuando de improviso se aparece Ahuizotl bloqueando los disparos con los brazos, los cuales terminaron congelados.

 _ **\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien Demon?**_ Preguntó Ahuizotl. Faster Demon asintió y empezó a vibrar para así calentarse y empezar a deshacerse del hielo. Mientras el otro villano, se puso en defensa interponiéndose entre nosotras y el velocista.

Apenas y lo creía, el traicionero Ahizotl se estaba poniendo en riesgo a sí mismo para proteger a Faster Demon mientras se recuperaba. Canario y yo decidimos que era mejor escapar dada la situación y emprendimos la retirada.

Pronto dejamos atrás a los villanos y los perdimos por una red de nuevos túneles adyacentes que encontramos. Usamos las flechas heladas que nos quedaron para bloquear el paso que elegimos y así no nos pudieran seguir, con suerte pasarían horas para que nos localizaran en medio del laberinto de cuevas dentro de la montaña. El único inconveniente es que nosotras tendríamos el mismo problema si queríamos reunirnos con los demás…

* * *

Flecha y Lightning Dust terminaron de armar el puente improvisado.

 _ **-Listo. Con esto será suficiente.**_

 _ **-Ahora debemos buscar a mi tío.**_

 _ **-Ugh. Si no hay remedio…**_ Manifestó Flecha con desagrado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Dust.

 _ **\- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Tienes algún problema con el tío Wind?**_

 **Flashback**

El unicornio vigilante, la Flecha, y el jubilado Wonderbolt, Wind Rider, se habían separado del resto del grupo. En su camino emprenderían una conversación.

 _ **-Entonces, muchacho. ¿Por qué eligiste este tipo de vida de héroe, en lugar de quedarte con los lujos de la alta sociedad y la realeza?**_

 _ **-No es de su incumbencia, señor Rider.**_

 _ **-Solo busco tener una charla amena mientras estamos en una situación poco grata.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y por eso tiene que ser una conversación sobre mí? ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de como fuiste vetado de los archivos de los Wonderbolts al intentar inculpar a Rainbow Dash por un crimen?**_

 _ **-Oh, es cierto.**_ Dijo Wind indignado por recordar aquel incidente. _ **-Había olvidado que eres amigo de Rainbow Dash. Nunca perdonaré a esa mocosa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tanto adorabas tu récord de velocidad?**_

 _ **\- ¿Mi récord? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Los récords se hicieron para romperse, eso es inevitable. Las generaciones nuevas deben superar a las antiguas.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿qué razón tienes para guardarle rencor a Dash?**_

 _ **-Ella arruinó el sueño de mi querida sobrina.**_ Espetó con desdén.

 _ **\- ¿Lightning Dust?**_

 _ **-Si. Lightning quería seguir mis pasos y convertirse en una Wonderbolt igual que yo. ¡Pero Dash hizo que la expulsaran de la academia! Elemento de la Lealtad, si claro. Se suponía que Lightning era su compañera y la apuñaló por la espalda. Mi sobrina perdió la confianza en sí misma después de lo ocurrido. Se hace la fuerte, pero a veces parece que su espíritu esta roto. Todo por culpa de Dash, esa tonta no merece ser parte de los Wonderbolts, y ya estaría fuera de sus filas de no ser por esa maldita entrometida de su amiga Rarity…**_

Flecha reaccionó al escuchar lo último dando un golpe con su arco contra la pared y muy cerca del rostro de Wind Rider, pero sin lastimarlo. _**-Estas muy cerca de ganarte una paliza, amigo.**_

 _ **-No me subestimes niño.**_ Le respondió preparándose para una confrontación. _**-El que me haya retirado no significa que no sepa defenderme.**_

El unicornio guarda su arma y le da la espalda. _**-Aunque suene tentadora tu oferta, no vine para eso. Tengo una misión.**_ Sigue adelante, pero Wind Rider no parece seguirlo.

Flecha lo perdió de vista y justo cuando estaba por regresar a buscarlo escuchó unos gritos por otra parte de las cuevas. Parecía que el otro grupo estaba en problemas y decidió ir en su ayuda.

 **Fin del Flasback**

 _ **-Solo digamos que tu tío y yo no congeniamos.**_ Le dijo Flecha a Lightning Dust. _**-Pero tienes razón, deberíamos buscarlo.**_

Sin esperar más, ambos regresaron por el camino para buscar a Wind Rider. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al extremo del puente improvisado…

 _ **\- ¿Se van tan pronto?**_ Faster Demon hace su entrada nuevamente. La primera reacción del vigilante fue sacar su arco y flecha para apuntarle. _**-Daring y Canario tuvieron suerte de escapar, pero ustedes no tendrán esa misma suerte.**_

 _ **\- ¿Vienes por el segundo round? No es buena idea pedir la revancha en un lugar tan estrecho.**_

 _ **-Ya veremos…**_ Demon empieza a caminar por el puente para acercarse los ponis.

 _ **-Dust, quédate atrás de mí.**_ Ordena Flecha mientras retrocede poco a poco al mismo tiempo que comienza a lanzarle flechas al enmascarado.

Demon mantiene un paso constante, sin correr, pero cuando una flecha está lo suficientemente cerca, usa movimientos super veloces para eludir y esquivar cada disparo manteniendo la calma en todo momento. En una de esas logra tomar una de las flechas por el astil teniendo cuidado de no tocar la punta congelante y la arroja de regreso contra el arquero, quién lo bloquea con un pequeño escudo mágico que invocó. El momento defensivo fue aprovechado por Demon para acercarse lo suficiente a Flecha y golpearlo. Luego lo sometió contra una de las orillas del puente.

 _ **-Esta vez no sobrevivirás a la ira de un velocista, Flecha.**_ Hace vibrar su pezuña y se prepara para darle un golpe mortal. _**-Se acabó tu suerte.**_

 _ **-Yo hago mi propia suerte.**_ De pronto, del brazo de Flecha se disparan dos pequeños cables que se incrustan en el pecho y cabeza del velocista y liberan una potente descarga eléctrica. _**-Este brazo artificial es muy útil después de todo.**_

Faster Demon da un agudo grito de dolor y retrocede un poco liberando a Flecha del agarre.

 _ **\- ¡Ahora Lightning Dust!**_ Le grita Flecha a la pegaso, quien sostenía una de las puntas de hielo que le quedaban. Pero Lightning se quedó ahí, paralizada sin hacer nada. _**\- ¡Lightning Dust!**_ Insistió el unicornio, pero su compañera seguía sin reaccionar.

El mismo Flecha tuvo que sacar una de sus últimas puntas congelantes, pero ya era tarde. Demon logró zafarse de los cables y por segunda vez, huyó del lugar. El unicornio reclamó de inmediato a la chica.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió? Pudo habernos asesinado ¿sabes?!**_

Dust se veía nerviosa y temblorosa, no parecía la misma yegua de hace unos instantes. _**-Yo… lo siento… no… no pude…**_

Flecha entonces recordó lo que Wind Rider dijo: _"Mi sobrina perdió la confianza en sí misma después de lo ocurrido. Se hace la fuerte, pero a veces parece que su espíritu está roto."_ Ante esto, solo dio un suspiro y le habla con un poco más de sosiego. _**-Mejor busquemos a tu tío…**_

* * *

Después de casi una hora, Canario y yo logramos localizar a uno de nuestros compañeros, Wind Rider, quien se encontraba trazando un camino hacia la salida.

 _ **-Sr. Rider.**_

 _ **-Oh, Daring, Canario. Me alegra encontrarlas. ¿Se encuentran bien?**_

 _ **-Si.**_ Le respondí. _**-Logramos escapar apenas. Faster Demon está aquí y no vino solo.**_

 _ **-Mm… eso es preocupante. ¿Qué hay de Flecha y Lightning? ¿No los han visto? Me separé hace rato de Flecha y no…**_

 _ **-Por fin los encuentro.**_ De la nada pareció de nuevo Ahuizotl. Su primer movimiento fue sorpresivo ya que fue directo contra Canario. _**-Es la última vez que tú y tus amigos burlan de mí, Daring Do.**_

Agarró a la pegaso del cuello por medio de la garra de su cola para así evitar que la heroína usara su poder especial.

 _ **\- ¡Déjala Ahuizotl! Esto es entre tú y yo.**_ Desafié al villano tomando mi confiable látigo.

 _ **-Te equivocas, esto es por el Zafiro. Entrégamelo si quieres que suelte a tu amiga gritona.**_

 _ **-Quizá debamos acceder Daring, esto no luce bien para Canario.**_ Dijo Wind quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

Me quedé pensando en alguna alternativa, cuando Canario comenzó a forcejear y aletear tratando de zafarse del agarre.

 _ **-Quédate quieta, alimaña.**_ Amenazó Ahuizotl mirando de frente a su rehén. Ese fue un error. Al entrar en contacto visual con la pegaso, el malvado azul quedó momentáneamente paralizado. Recordé entonces que Dash me había platicado sobre la singular habilidad nata de Fluttershy, algo que llamaban "La Mirada". Y por lo visto eso también le era útil bajo su identidad de Canario.

Aproveché el instante de desconcierto de Ahuizotl para lanzar un ataque con mi látigo y golpear su rabo. Canario quedó libre para terminar el trabajo. Con un alarido sónico empujó al cuadrúpedo contra una pared al mismo tiempo que causó un derrumbe sobre él. Quedó atrapado dentro de un montón de escombros de hielo.

 _ **\- ¡Salgamos de aquí!**_ Ordené mientras corría hacia la salida, Canario y Wind me siguieron.

Por fin nos encontramos fuera de la caverna respirando el aire frío de la montaña. Justo cuando nos creímos a salvo, escuchamos algo que venía corriendo desde la cueva. Nos preparamos para lo peor, pero nos relajamos cuando vimos salir a Flecha y Lightning. Estábamos reunidos el equipo completo.

Por último, Canario volvió a usar su poder para derrumbar la entrada de la cueva y quizá mantener encerrados a los villanos. Nuestra misión fue completada, evitamos que el Zafiro Prismático cayera en las garras de Faster Demon y su nuevo socio.

Pudimos regresar sin inconvenientes a la estación del Imperio de Cristal, en donde nos separaríamos. Ya era de noche.

 _ **-Vaya, pese a todos los inconvenientes, fue una gran aventura. Y tendré material para mi nuevo libro. Gracias por su ayuda, Flecha, Canario.**_

 _ **-El placer fue nuestro, Daring Do.**_ Contestó la yegua. Mientras que el vigilante se mostraba reservado, pero pronto tomaría su faceta de líder.

 _ **-Canario, debemos llevar el Záfiro con la Princesa Cadence. Seguramente ella sabrá qué hacer con él.**_

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo.**_ Les dije mientras les entregaba la reliquia.

 _ **-Oye.**_ Le llamó la atención Flecha a Lightning Dust. _**-Deberías buscar algún tipo de ayuda profesional, con tu… pequeño problema…**_

 _ **-Nadie preguntó por tu opinión.**_ Le reclamó la chica.

 _ **-No lo digo solo como una simple opinión.**_ Contestó indiferente, pero luego se acercó a Dust para manifestarle claramente. _**-Lo digo por experiencia… Si te lo sigues guardando, no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.**_

La pegaso se quedó pensativa sin responderle.

Wind Rider iba también a reprocharle, pero Flecha no le dio oportunidad de hablar. _**-Usted preocúpese más por el bienestar de su sobrina, que estar pensando en venganzas sin sentido.**_

De igual forma que Lightning Dust, Wind Rider quedó mudo.

 _ **-Hora de irnos Canario.**_ Sugirió el corcel.

Antes de que se fuera, le dije a la pegaso blanca. _**-Gracias de nuevo, y también dale las gracias a Fluttershy de mi parte cuando la veas**_ (Guiño).

Canario me respondió con una afirmación y una sonrisa. Luego los vigilantes partieron, en menos de un parpadeo se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche. Mis compañeros y yo tomamos el último tren rumbo al sur.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, apenas alumbrada por un par de velas, tres individuos discuten seriamente.

 _ **-Entonces para resumir, Daring Do tomó el Zafiro y técnicamente fueron derrotados por Flecha y Canario. ¿No es así, Faster Demon, Ahuizotl?**_

 _ **-Así es Alchemist.**_ Contestó el enmascarado.

 _ **-Todo de acuerdo al plan.**_ Rio Ahuizoltl tras el comentario.

 _ **-Bueno, no exactamente.**_ Dijo suspicazmente Alchemist Hawk. _ **-El plan era que se enfrentaran a The Dash. Pero saber sobre las nuevas habilidades de Flecha y la nueva Canario nos es bastante útil también.**_

 _ **-Sin mencionar la información vital que pude obtener sobre sus identidades…**_ Interrumpió una cuarta voz. Alguien más había entrado al lugar tras deslizar la puerta corrediza del vagón del tren.

 _ **-Ah, te estábamos esperando... Daring Do ¿Y bien?**_

 _ **-Lo tengo, sano y salvo.**_ Saqué y le mostré el Zafiro Prismático. _**-Flecha y Canario no sospecharon del intercambio. Deben haberle entregado la piedra falsa a la Princesa del Imperio.**_

 _ **-Perfecto.**_ Alchemist sonrió al tiempo que tomaba el cristal con su magia, y también procedió a sacar las otras dos joyas: el Rubí y la Esmeralda Prismáticas. Hizo flotar las tres frente a él y luego las cubrió con un aura plateada proveniente de la Gema del Alquimista. Para cuando terminó con el hechizo, las tres gemas quedaron fusionadas en una sola roca brillante multicolor. _**-Lo prometido es deuda, Ahuizotl. Aquí está tu nueva fuente de poder: El Espectro Prismático.**_

Ahuizotl toma la joya firmemente con la extremidad de su rabo, luego el color azul de su piel empieza a cambiar en varios tonos brillantes de rojo, verde y de nuevo azul de manera intermitente. Parecía un adorno de navidad viviente rodeado por un aura siniestra con colores de una aurora boreal. Con esta misma aura comienza crear varios objetos de energía: un cetro, un trono, y una corona, las cuales hace desaparecer segundos después. _**-Ya no me llamen Ahuizotl, ahora soy el amo del espectro… si, Master Spectrum.**_

Me acerqué al nuevo miembro de los Hijos de Savitar, Master Spectrum y él se agachó para darme un profundo y tierno beso en los labios. _**-Todo salió de maravilla, cariño.**_

 _ **-Esto fue posible solo gracias a ti, querida. Aunque dejaste que me golpearan mucho.**_

 _ **-Era necesario para mantener la farsa. ¿No es así, mi otro yo?**_

Faster Demon se sacó la capucha revelando su verdadero rostro. Era una copia exacta de mí, una gemela o, mejor dicho, un remanente de tiempo creado por mi super velocidad. Algo que aprendí de mi maestro Savitar. _**\- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?**_ _**No puede haber dos de nosotras…**_

 _ **-Tienes razón.**_ Le dije para luego hacer vibrar mi casco y atravesarle el pecho, matándola al instante. _**-Solo hay lugar para una Faster Demon, y como dije, yo soy la que tiene información vital sobre Canario.**_

 _ **-Vaya, eres desalmada hermana.**_ Me dijo Alchemist. _**-No dudaste en asesinarla.**_

 _ **-Actuar sin piedad, es una de las lecciones que me enseñó nuestro padre.**_

 _ **-Y hablando de eso, amor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tus socios?**_ Me preguntó Spectrum por Lightning Dust y Wind Rider.

 _ **-Dejarlos por el momento, los necesito vivos para mantener mi fachada. Pero cuando dejen de ser útiles… también serán eliminados jejeje.**_

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, mi amante Master Spectrum había conseguido sus poderes, obtuvimos información de dos héroes, incluida la identidad de "mi amiga Canario", mientras que mi propia identidad les seguía siendo un misterio. Como dije desde el principio, todo cambió gracias a la nueva velocista enmascarada y en el fondo podía asegurar una cosa: A.K. Yearling y Daring Do habían pasado a mejor vida. Solo quedaba yo, la hija y discípula de Savitar, Faster Demon. JAJAJA...

* * *

Esa misma noche en Ponyville. El dragón Spike salía a tirar la basura de la Botique Carrusel, cuando creyó escuchar algo moviéndose atrás de él. Levanta el puño cerrado con su anillo apuntando hacia el sitio de donde provino el sonido.

 _ **\- ¿Quién anda ahí?**_

De la parte más oscura al pie de un árbol sale nada menos que Batmare. _**-Hola escamas…**_

 _ **-Oh, por todos los cielos Bats.**_ Bajando su brazo. _ **-Debes dejar esa manía de esconderte en las sombras, ¿sabes lo que te pude hacer?**_

 _ **-Confiaba en que te hubieran enseñado a mirar antes de disparar con esa cosa. Ya sabes, en tu entrenamiento especial, ¿o debo decir "espacial"?**_

 _ **\- Jeje. Te quieres pasar de lista ¿no es así? Pero bueno, me imagino que por fin llegó la hora.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm? ¿La hora?**_

 _ **-Solo hay una razón para que vinieras a verme con tu disfraz de Noche de Nightmare puesto…**_ El anillo y ojos de Spike empiezan a destellar con un raro brillo esmeralda. _**-…es hora de reunir al equipo ¿me equivoco?**_

Batmare sonríe. _**\- ¿Quién es el que se quiere pasar de listo ahora?**_

CONTINUARÁ… 10th Race: Guardian Esmeralda.

* * *

 **Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, el próximo capitulo estará dedicado a Linterna Verde Spike. Espero que la demora haya valido la pena. Mientras todo esto ocurre, ¿Qué estará haciendo Savitar? Muy pronto lo averiguaremos...**


	10. 10th Race: El Guardian Esmeralda

**Bien, antes de empezar quiero extender una felicitación al guest "El Supremo" por su buen ojo, ya que ha dado en el clavo. Los villanos principales de la historia están inspirados en el Escuadrón Supremo de Marvel o para ser más exactos, en su versión maligna: El Escuadrón Siniestro. Para aquellos que los conocen, ya deben imaginar como será el último miembro de los Hijos de Savitar. Pero como él aun no sale, vamos primero con otro capítulo sobre "orígenes". En esta ocasión…**

* * *

 **10th Race: El Guardian Esmeralda**

 **Equestria, varios meses atrás... Bosque Everfree**

¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo? Yo sé mejor que nadie que el bosque Everfree es un lugar peligroso, pero por alguna razón no puedo ignorar esta sensación… algo me está llamando…

Hace un momento vi estrellarse una gran roca que venía del cielo, la cual dejó un cráter en medio del bosque. Mi primer instinto era ir a buscar a Twilight, pero algo en ese cráter me movía a acercarme. Una roca brillante de color verde yacía en el fondo y junto a él una extraña criatura con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de gallo, estaba mal herido. Cuando me acerqué para ver mejor su estado, el volteó a verme.

 _ **-Niño… acércate… por favor…**_ Habló el ser con dificultad escupiendo algo de sangre. Me turbé de miedo, esta criatura necesitaba ayuda y yo no sabía que hacer, volví a pensar en Twilight, ella seguramente si sabría.

 _ **-Aguanta, iré por ayuda.**_ Le dije.

 _ **-No… espera… ya… ya es demasiado tarde para mí… estoy muriendo. Pero tengo… tengo una última voluntad…**_

Me aproximé un poco más para escuchar las últimas palabras del extraño, quien levantaba su garra y me mostraba un misterioso anillo de esmeralda. Lentamente se lo quitó y lo agarró con el puño cerrado mientras me decía. _**\- ¿Como te llamas, hijo?**_

Dudé un momento en responder, pero junté valor y le dije. _**-Spike, me llamo Spike, el dragón.**_

Él me sonrió y abrió su palma mostrándome el anillo. _**-Spike, el dragón. Este anillo te ha escogido… úsalo para defender nuestro universo…**_ Puso el anillo en mi garra, luego éste empezó a brillar, flotó frente a mí y se colocó por sí mismo en uno de mis dedos. Me perdí un momento, algo en mi mente me llegaba por medio del anillo, unas palabras que brotaban con fuerza para ser pronunciadas en voz alta frase por frase:

 _ **En el día más brillante…**_

 _ **o en la noche más oscura…**_

 _ **ninguna maldad escapará de mi vista…**_

 _ **aquellos que veneren a las fuerzas del mal, cuídense de mi poder…**_

 _ **¡La Luz de la Linterna Verde!**_

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me envolvía un aura esmeralda que me dotó de un traje verde y negro con un extraño emblema blanco en mi pecho. Luego el sujeto comenzó a toser más. _ **-Cof cof… Spike sé mi sucesor… conviértete en cof… en uno de… no-so-tros…**_ Y no pudo terminar la frase.

 _ **\- ¡Espera! ¿Sucesor? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Uno de ustedes? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es este traje?**_ Pero ya no me podía responder, el extraño había muerto frente a mí dejándome con muchas preguntas, sin embargo, estás me serían respondidas.

 _ **-Se refería a que te conviertas en un Linterna Verde.**_

Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien detrás de mí. Volteé de inmediato y me topé con un ser flotante vestido con ropas verdes y negras, iguales a las mías. A diferencia del difunto, la apariencia del nuevo individuo me resultaba más familiar. ¡Era un humano! Como los de la Escuela Canterlot.

Él nuevo extraño bajó al suelo, se hincó y empezó a examinar el cuerpo que yacía junto a mí. _**-Maldición. No llegué a tiempo. Perdóname Tomar, recibí tu señal de auxilio, pero no pude llegar a tiempo.**_

¿Tomar? ¿Se refería al sujeto con cabeza de gallo? Entonces así se llamaba. _**-L-lo siento señor. No pude hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.**_

 _ **-Esta bien niño, no es tu culpa. Perdón si te asusté hace un momento. Déjame presentarme, soy un Linterna Verde del sector 2814, John Stewart.**_ Me extendió la mano y lo saludé.

 _ **-Mucho gusto yo soy…**_

 _ **-Ya lo sé. Spike, el dragón, nuevo Linterna Verde del sector 2813. Sucesor de Tomar-Re.**_

 _ **\- ¿Disculpe?**_

 _ **-No se le da el anillo y el uniforme a cualquiera, muchacho. El anillo te ha elegido como su nuevo dueño, Linterna Verde Spike.**_

Después de eso, John Stewart me habló sobre el anillo, una especie de artefacto mágico/cósmico; el Cuerpo de las Linternas Verdes, protectores y policías del universo; y también sobre los Guardianes, seres de gran poder que crearon a los Linternas para traer orden y paz a los sectores del universo, usando como fuente de poder el Elemento Verde de la Voluntad. ¿Sería algo parecido a los Elementos de la Armonía?

Usando su anillo, John se comunicó de inmediato con los Guardianes del planeta Oa. Algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que un niño recibiera los poderes del anillo, y otros alegaban qué si no fuera lo suficientemente maduro, el anillo ni siquiera me habría considerado para ser su dueño, John agregó que él mismo atestiguó el como yo había sido elegido, y la voluntad de los anillos normalmente no se equivocaba. Entonces en medio de la discusión surgió la gran pregunta…

 _ **-Pero bueno, ¿el chico quiere ser un Linterna? Porque no podemos obligarlo, también es una elección suya.**_ Cuestionó uno de los Guardianes. _**-Si considera unírsenos, quisiera oír primero sus motivos.**_

La atención se centró en mí, medité unos momentos. Fue extraño, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue The Dash, ella era una heroína asombrosa, pero aún con sus habilidades había cosas que no podía hacer sola. Cuando peleó contra Reverse Dash, Rainbow no pudo ganarle sino hasta que tuvo ayuda y aún con esa ayuda, no todos salieron ilesos. La Flecha perdió un brazo, Starlight y Twilight por poco fueron asesinadas. Me sentí impotente al no poder apoyarlas más, pero si tuviera estos poderes… yo… podría protegerlas…

Entonces tomé mi decisión. _**-Si, si quiero. En este mundo están empezando a aparecer amenazas que nunca antes se habían visto. Mis amigas tienen que ocuparse de esas amenazas, pero no todas tienen poderes. Si ser un Linterna me permite ayudarlas, protegerlas… entonces quiero aprender a usar estos poderes… ¡Quiero ser un Linterna Verde!**_ Mi anillo brilló y su aura me hizo levitar durante unos instantes.

 _ **-Entonces está decidido.**_ Dijeron los Guardianes. Ya con eso resuelto, cambiaron la conversación y le pidieron a John que investigara a fondo la muerte de Tomar ¿qué fue lo que causó que su nave se estrellara?

Dadas las órdenes, John rompió la comunicación y empezó a usar su anillo para escanear el meteorito, que al parecer era la nave de la que hablaban. La luz del anillo se concentró en cierto lugar de la nave y ésta se abrió revelando un objeto que John sacó de inmediato. _**-Esto nos dará respuestas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es eso John?**_

 _ **-Es la caja negra de la nave.**_

 _ **\- ¿La caja negra?**_

 _ **-Esto contiene una grabación de lo que sucedió en la nave durante su viaje, incluyendo cuando se estrelló.**_ Me pasó el objeto. _**-Intenta activarlo, niño, debe reaccionar con el anillo de Tomar… bueno, tu anillo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo lo hago?**_

 _ **-Concéntrate, piensa en Tomar y esta nave. El anillo hará el resto.**_

Hice lo que me dijo, y entonces por medio del resplandor del anillo, la caja negra empezó a proyectar unas imágenes con todo y sonido. Parecía una película, pero se veía un tanto borroso, lo cual pensé que era mi culpa, por mi inexperiencia.

 _ **-Muy bien Spike. La grabación esta un poco dañada, pero lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora piensa en "adelantarlo".**_

 _ **-Ok.**_ Las imágenes empezaron a moverse más rápido, según mi voluntad.

 _ **-Bien… ¡ahí!**_ Señaló John para que me detuviera y dejara correr la película. Podía oír la voz de Tomar.

" _Aquí Linterna del sector 2813, procediendo a investigar una anomalía Tipo Q de nivel 4 en el planeta Lauren que ocurrió hace un par de días…"_

 _ **\- ¿Anomalía Tipo Q? ¿Planeta Lauren?**_ Cuestioné.

 _ **-Se refiere a este planeta. "Lauren" es el nombre por como nosotros lo conocemos. Y una anomalía tipo Q se refiere a un traslado cuántico, es decir, un viaje en el tiempo que causa cambios en la línea temporal del planeta.**_

 _ **-Starlight…**_ Deduje en voz alta sin pensar mucho.

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-Nada, nada jeje.**_ Disimulé.

 _ **-En fin. Esta clase de anomalías son frecuentes en civilizaciones avanzadas y por lo general no hacen cambios muy significativos en la vida del planeta, incluso las mismas civilizaciones llegan a resolverlo por su cuenta cuando son de nivel 1 o 2. Pero si estamos hablando de una anomalía superior a nivel 3, las repercusiones afectan a todo el planeta o incluso más allá… fue por eso que Tomar vino a investigar. ¿Oh? Espera ¿Qué es eso?**_

De pronto en la grabación apareció un destello y lo siguiente que sonó fue una fuerte explosión. Y por lo visto Tomar no salió bien librado.

" _¡Agh! ¡Mayday, mayday! Algo acaba de golpearme. Cof Cof. Voy en rumbo de colisión contra el planeta. ¡Ayúdenme!"_

La grabación terminó ahí abruptamente. Esa debió ser la señal de auxilio que John recibió. ¿Pero qué fue lo que golpeo a Tomar? Pasó demasiado rápido y no se veía bien la película, estaba muy dañada. Pero lo que fuera, provenía de… Equestria.

John tomó la caja. _**-Debo llevar esto a Oa, quizá puedan repararlo allá para tener una mejor imagen de lo ocurrido. Spike, necesito que vengas conmigo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?**_

 _ **-Me temo que sí. Esto no fue un accidente. Lo que sea que haya atacado a Tomar, podría venir por ti, dado que el ataque fue dirigido a un Linterna.**_

 _ **-Si vienen por mi entonces yo voy a pele…**_ Subí mis puños aparentando boxear pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente liberé una descarga con mi anillo. Sin querer partí un árbol con una especie de puño gigante de energía. _**-L-lo siento.**_

 _ **-Aun eres un novato… o menos que eso. No estás entrenado para usar el anillo y menos para manejar esta situación. Si te quedas, te pones en peligro a ti mismo… y a los que te rodean.**_

Reclamé en el acto. _**-Pero mis amigos, ¿qué pasará con ellos mientras no estemos? ¿Y sí son atacados por la misma cosa que mató a Tomar? Tu eres un Linterna ¿no puedes quedarte a investigar?**_

 _ **-Por lo mismo de que soy un Linterna, también soy un blanco. Mira, según la información de la caja, la anomalía y el ataque a Tomar fueron los únicos reportes de eventos significativos. Eso quiere decir que nuestra presencia sería lo único que podría detonar es otro ataque en este mundo. Podría quedarme a investigar, pero este no es mi sector.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿No vas a ayudar a mis amigos por un tecnicismo?!**_ Le grité. Aunque me calmé de inmediato pensando en que podía volver a activar el anillo por accidente.

 _ **-Spike, vine aquí para responder al llamado de emergencia de otro Linterna, pero ten en cuenta que también hay quienes dependen de mí en mi propio sector. Y por ahora, tú no puedes hacer nada por el tuyo.**_ Comprendía lo que John trataba de decirme, pero yo seguía muy liado en mi mente, no me parecía correcto dejar Equestria así. John se dio cuenta de mi indecisión, se encorvó y tocó mi hombro tratando de darme seguridad. _**-El anillo te eligió por tu valor, Spike. Pero ser valiente no significa ser imprudente, debes pensar antes de actuar, y debes actuar en favor de los que defiendes y en cómo los defiendes. Sé que quieres proteger a tus amigos, pero lo mejor para ellos, por ahora, es que vengas conmigo. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos más sobre lo que atacó a Tomar.**_

No me gustaba, no me gustaba para nada, pero John tenía razón. Si los Linternas eran los objetivos, entonces nos habíamos convertido en un blanco y podíamos poner en peligro a los que estuvieran cerca. Si quería ayudar, primero debía aprender a defenderme, a usar mi anillo y solo lo conseguiría si me iba con él. _**-Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame enviar un mensaje.**_ Dije con resignación, luego usé mi aliento mágico para hacer aparecer un pergamino y pluma. No sabía cómo o qué explicarle a Twilight, así que escribí la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y se lo envié de inmediato. Solo espero que Ember no se moleste que la use de excusa.

John me vio sorprendido, quizá por lo de la carta. _**-Vaya, parece que tienes otras habilidades útiles.**_

Luego me llevó a un claro junto con la nave de Tomar que sostenía por medio de su anillo, y en ese lugar materializó una especie de artefacto volador de gran tamaño. _**-Es hora de irnos Spike.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo podré regresar John?**_

Me miró fijamente. _**-Eso dependerá de ti, muchacho.**_ Volteó a ver su creación. _**-Cuando puedas crear una nave como esta por tu cuenta, lo suficientemente resistente para un viaje espacial, entonces estarás listo para regresar.**_ Me sonrió. _ **-No te preocupes, yo mismo te entrenaré. Es lo que Tomar hubiera querido.**_

 _ **\- ¿No que tenías otro sector que defender?**_ Le contesté con sarcasmo.

 _ **-Te entrenaré en mis tiempos libres. Pero mientras, te dejaré a cargo de Kilowog para que te enseñe lo básico.**_

 _ **\- ¿Kilowog?**_

 _ **-Jeje. Ya lo conocerás…**_

Aunque las condiciones no me satisfacían del todo, debía admitir que estaba emocionado por empezar una aventura con mi nuevo mentor, John Stewart. Estaba en camino de convertirme en un verdadero héroe, un guardián esmeralda, un Linterna Verde.

* * *

 **Ponyville. Presente**

En aquel momento no me di cuenta, aunque debí considerar que no había sido el único en ver el meteorito aquella noche. Fue solo hasta después de mi regreso que me enteraría que una pony había atestiguado todo lo ocurrido, desde que el anillo se colocó en mi garra, hasta mi partida hacia otro planeta. Ella fue la primera en recibirme al volver a Equestria y nos hemos mantenido en contacto por si acaso. Esta noche, ella misma me buscó.

 _ **-Oh, por todos los cielos Bats. Debes dejar esa manía de esconderte en las sombras, ¿sabes lo que te pude hacer?**_

 _ **-Confiaba en que te hubieran enseñado a mirar antes de disparar con esa cosa. Ya sabes, en tu entrenamiento especial, ¿o debo decir "espacial"?**_

 _ **\- Jeje. Te quieres pasar de lista ¿no es así? Pero bueno, me imagino que por fin llegó la hora. Es hora de reunir al equipo ¿me equivoco?**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién es el que se quiere pasar de listo ahora? Tienes razón, ya es hora de que nos reunamos, pero hay algo que debo discutir primero contigo, Escamas.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué se trata?**_

Batmare sacó unos papeles y los empezó a hojear mientras me decía. _**-Los últimos días he estado reuniendo información por toda Equestria sobre cierto individuo. Testimonios principalmente y un par fotografías borrosas, pero después de concentrar todo, una experta me hizo el favor de dibujar un retrato hablado.**_

 _ **\- Cuando dices experta ¿hablas de la Señora Service o de la Doctora Pie?**_

Ignorando mi comentario me mostró un dibujo. _**\- ¿Te resulta familiar?**_

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al reconocer al individuo. De inmediato usé mi aliento para sacar la caja negra de la nave de Tomar. En el tiempo que pasé en Oa, los Linternas expertos habían logrado obtener una grabación mejorada y más detallada. Con una función super lenta consiguieron una imagen de lo que atacó a la nave o, mejor dicho, una fotografía del atacante: un pegaso vestido con una armadura metálica que cubría todo su cuerpo, debía volar a una velocidad antinatural para apenas ser distinguido por la grabación de la caja negra. Era el mismo pegaso del dibujo. La primera pista desde que regresé a Equestria sobre el asesino de mi predecesor.

 _ **\- ¿Quién es este sujeto?**_ Le pregunté a Bats.

 _ **-Es el pony que liberó Alchemist de la prisión la semana pasada. El nuevo velocista malvado y autoproclamado Dios de la Velocidad. Se hace llamar Savitar. Y también parece ser el causante de la anomalía temporal que los Linternas estaban investigando. Dash lo llamó… Flashpoint. Es la razón por la que debemos juntarnos.**_

 _ **-Cuenta conmigo. ¿Cuándo y dónde?**_

Batmare me pasó un par de dispositivos extraños y me dijo seriamente. _**-Esta noche.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 11th Race: La Atalaya.

* * *

 **Por fin ha llegado el momento de juntar a los miembros de la Liga, sé que me faltan los orígenes de la Alicorn Marvel, los cuales también son importantes para la historia, tal y como Spike, pero ella también tendrá más tarde su propio capitulo. Sé que le faltó acción a este episodio pero espero que se compense con lo que ocurrirá en el próximo. Hasta entonces.**


	11. 11 th Race: La Atalaya

**11th Race: La Atalaya**

Han sido días muy ocupados. En la mañana del miércoles tuve que ir de compras al mercado para conseguir los víveres que mis animalitos necesitaban, luego fui a hacer mi visita periódica a casa de Rarity para ver cómo va su embarazo, después de todo yo, Fluttershy, voy a ser la madrina de la pequeña criatura. Pero justo cuando regresaba a casa me topé con la pegaso Daring Do, que buscaba a Rainbow Dash, o mejor dicho a la superheroína The Dash. Pero ella no estaba disponible para ayudarle, así que ofrecí la asistencia de mi alter ego: El Canario.

El siguiente día fue toda una aventura. Flecha, Daring, yo y otros dos pegasos nos vimos envueltos en predicamentos dentro de una cueva helada buscando una reliquia mágica. En ese lugar nos enfrentamos a dos villanos; un velocista que se hace llamar Faster Demon; y al archienemigo de Daring: Ahuizotl. Durante el suceso, Daring descubrió mi identidad, oh cielos, solo espero que guarde bien mi secreto, pero por suerte ella es de fiar.

Al final logramos recuperar la reliquia y entregarla en el Palacio de Cristal. De regreso a casa, Flecha me hizo el favor de llevarme en su dirigible. Un transporte bien equipado que usa como base movible para sus operaciones y también es su hogar provisional. Blue Blood, La Flecha, constantemente preguntaba por Rarity, detalles sobre el embarazo y si ella necesitaba algo. Lo que me él daba siempre se lo llevaba a mi amiga, claro, sin nunca revelarle la procedencia pues sé muy bien que si le dijera de parte de quién son las cosas que le llevo, las rechazaría.

Esa noche Flecha también me preguntó sobre Rainbow. No supe bien cómo responderle. Dashie me ha evadido los últimos días y cuando me la encuentro en la calle, sale con una excusa inventada y se aleja a super velocidad. Últimamente ha estado muy extraña. Antes, Rainbow y yo discutíamos acaloradamente sobre mi papel como nueva Canario. Siempre me decía que no era una vida para mí, que no debí aceptar que Rarity me entrenara, etc., etc. Sin embargo, desde que regresó de visitar a Barry y sus amigos ya no me recrimina nada. Es extraño, de verdad muy extraño, actúa como si todo le resultara desconocido. Al principio creí que era por el escape de Alchemist y la aparición del velocista malvado, Savitar. Flecha me habló un poco al respecto.

Ya era prácticamente media noche cuando Flecha me dejó en mi Santuario Silvestre. Era el lugar apartado y perfecto para no llamar la atención, al mismo tiempo que estaba a vuelo de solo 2 minutos de casa, y con la silenciosa que es la nave tampoco molestaba a mis animales.

Llegué rendida a mi cabaña y me fui directo a mi habitación esperando tener un sueño reparador. Me quité mi aparato sonar, el antifaz encantado que oculta mi identidad y justo cuando iba a tirarme en la cama vi algo extraño. Sobre mi almohada me encontré un extraño aparato circular con un centro color azul oscuro. Parecía una especie de lamparilla aplanada sin ninguna fuente de energía cercana. Por alguna razón me era muy familiar. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue una nota junto al extraño aparato.

" _Ten esto cerca cuando te vayas a dormir"_

La firma era un sello en forma murciélago en una esquina de la hoja. _**-Batmare…**_ Me dije a mi misma en voz alta. Entonces lo recordé, Flecha tenía un objeto igualito a este incrustado en su brazo artificial. Ahora recuerdo que me platicó que él y Batmare tuvieron un encuentro el mismo día que Alchemist escapó de la cárcel.

Según Blue Blood, Batmare era una novata. Una novata que aprendía rápido el oficio de vigilante, pero lo más importante es que era confiable. No la he conocido en persona, pero supongo que, si tiene el voto de confianza de Flecha, no tengo razones para desconfiar. Así pues, coloqué el aparato en la cómoda y me metí en mi cama. Me dormí a los pocos minutos…

* * *

Escenas similares ocurrieron esa noche en varios lugares de Equestria: Blue Blood en su dirigible se disponía a descansar tras anclar su nave en un lugar seguro; Rainbow Dash regresó a su casa de nube después de otro duro día de búsqueda infructuosa tratando de localizar a Savitar; en la Boutique Carrusel, dos de sus actuales residentes también se preparaban para dormir; y otros tres domicilios más en Ponyville. Lo que tenían en común todos estos lugares era que en cada uno había un aparato igual al de Fluttershy, cerca de los ponis durmientes. A determinada hora, dicho aparato empezó a brillar tenuemente liberando una especie de cuerda mágica luminosa cuya punta se dirigió a la frente de cada uno de los 8 elegidos. La mayoría de ellos no lo sabía, pero estaban a punto de tener un sueño compartido.

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Qué… qué es este lugar?**_ Abrí mis ojos de improviso encontrándome en un sitio extraño. Era un enorme espacio vacío de colores nocturnos. Unas puertas formaban una especie de corredor sin paredes. Atrás de mí había una de esas puertas con un símbolo en la parte superior, unas mariposas ¡Se trataba de mi Cutie Mark! Pero lo más extraño y sorprendente es que me hallaba vestida con mi traje de Canario, con antifaz, collar y todo. Por un momento pensé que estaría sola, hasta que aparecieron dos figuras conocidas…

 _ **-Canario, ¿eres tú?**_

Se trataban de Dash y Flecha, también se encontraban uniformados.

Dash _**\- ¿Qué hacen tú y Flecha en mi sueño?**_

Canario _**\- ¿Esto es un sueño?**_

Flecha _**-Los tres estamos soñando, esto debe ser obra de la tía Luna.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón en parte, sobrino.**_

Llegó a nuestro encuentro la Alicornio de la Noche.

Dash _**-Princesa Luna, ¿qué está pasando?**_

Luna _**\- ¿No recuerdan cuando me ayudaron a detener al Tántabus, Rainbow Dash? Esto es parecido, un sueño compartido. Ahora nos encontramos en mis dominios: El Reino de los Sueños.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y que estamos haciendo los tres aquí?**_ Pregunté tratando de cambiar un poco mi actitud y así ocultar mi identidad, aunque seguramente la Princesa ya lo sabía.

 _ **-No son solo ustedes tres, estimada Canario.**_ Me respondió Luna, ¿eso significaba que había otros ponis en el sueño compartido? _**-Pero sus preguntas serán respondidas mas adelante, por ahora síganme.**_

La Princesa comenzó a caminar por el corredor de puertas. Dash, Flecha y yo la seguimos mientras intentábamos sacarle más información en el camino. Pero Luna no revelaba nada. Nos guio durante un buen rato, no estoy segura de sí pasaron horas o minutos pues era difícil tener una noción del transcurso del tiempo en aquel lugar. Noté que mientras caminábamos, Dash no quitaba la vista del brazo mecanizado de Flecha.

Flecha - _**¿Te sucede algo Dash?**_

Dash _**-No. No es nada. Lo… lo siento.**_

Ahí está de nuevo, Rainbow sigue actuando raro… es como si nunca hubiera visto…

Luna _**-Bien, es aquí…**_

Luna se detuvo frente a una de las puertas. Por un momento supuse que íbamos a recoger a alguien más, pero la puerta era diferente a las otras, ya que no poseía una marca como las demás. No, de hecho, esta puerta tenía 6 símbolos extraños, algunos de ellos los reconocí: la marca de murciélago de Batmare, como la de la carta; y el rayo multicolor del uniforme de The Dash. También había símbolos que, aunque no reconocía, si me daban una sensación de familiaridad: una en forma de pájaro color dorado y blanco, iguales a los tonos de mi traje; una punta de flecha encerrada en un círculo azul; y una especie de escudo tricolor en el que había sobrepuesto un rayo cuyos colores cambiaban dependiendo del enfoque y dirección en que lo miraba, pasaba de un amarillo a un anaranjado y luego blanco. El último símbolo era un círculo con dos líneas horizontales en la parte superior e inferior, parecían formar una especie de lámpara o linterna de color verde esmeralda.

La princesa procedió a abrir aquella extraña puerta. Una intensa luz nos cegó a los tres y para cuando reaccionamos, nos hallábamos al otro lado de la puerta. Frente a nosotros había una torre flotante en medio de un cielo nocturno despejado. Una visión que me hacía recordar un poco el hogar de Discord.

Luna _**-Bienvenidos a la Atalaya de Ensueño. Los otros ya deben estarlos esperando. Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo.**_ Y de sorpresa la princesa desapareció en un fulgor que se dividió en varias luces como luciérnagas al tiempo que nos dirigió unas últimas palabras. _**-Buena suerte, Justice League of Equestria.**_

Y a nosotros nos dejó con más dudas que antes.

Flecha _**\- ¡Espera! ¿La Atalaya de Ensueño?**_

Dash - _**¿Los otros?**_

Canario _**\- ¿Dijo Justice League of Equestria? ¿Qué es eso?**_ Mi pregunta y las otras serían respondidas por otra pony.

 _ **-Es el nombre del equipo que vamos a formar.**_ Se trataba de una potranca con traje negro de murciélago. _ **-No es particularmente de mi gusto, pero supongo que es mejor que "Los Superamigos" o los "Super 8" que sugerían los demás. La Atalaya es como un lugar de reunión y en cuanto a los otros… bueno, yo soy una.**_

Flecha _**-Batmare… así que tú eres quién está detrás de esto. Tiene que ver con el dispositivo que me diste la otra vez ¿verdad?**_

Batmare _**-Fue idea de la Princesa Luna, el de proveernos un espacio dentro del Mundo de los Sueños para que nos pudiéramos reunir mientras nuestros cuerpos descansan. El dispositivo que les hice llegar a cada uno fue creado para ese propósito, funcionar como conexión de nuestras mentes mientras estemos dispersos por toda Equestria.**_

Dash _**-Uo uo uo, más despacio amiga. Mira, yo soy la primera en querer formar de un equipo de superhéroes, pero… tu eres solo una niña.**_

Batmare _**-Te sorprendería lo que algunos "niños" somos capaces de hacer. Miren, antes de que pongan más peros u objeciones, creo que deberíamos discutirlo entre todos los miembros. Vengan a conocer a los demás.**_

Batmare dio media vuelta y nos guio hacia dentro de la torre flotante. Mientras avanzábamos, Batmare nos seguía hablando del lugar, la Atalaya de Ensueño.

Batmare _**-En este lugar podemos usar todas nuestras habilidades como si fuera el mundo real, pero sin lastimarnos o fatigarnos. Y para los que usamos aparatos, tenemos recursos casi ilimitados; flechas y batarangs que gastemos aquí, no los perderemos en el mundo real. Es ideal para simulaciones de combate. Es un sitio bastante práctico si me preguntan.**_

Flecha _**-Admito que eso suena bien, pero no me gusta que la tía Luna nos vigile mientras estamos en sus dominios.**_

Batmare _**-No lo hace. La única condición que le pedí a la princesa para usar su idea de la Atalaya fue que nos diera privacidad, así que lo arregló para que solo miembros de la Liga, con el dispositivo conector, pudieran pasar por la puerta. Y aún si hubiera otros ponis con aparatos parecidos, no pueden entrar por la puerta que ustedes cruzaron. Inclusive la misma Luna no puede permanecer aquí más que un par de segundos, ustedes ya lo vieron.**_

Canario _**\- ¿No es algo ostentoso y exagerado? Simplemente pudiste avisarnos para reunirnos en el mundo real.**_

Batmare _**-La situación lo demanda.**_

Dash _**\- ¿La situación?**_

 _¡Trash!_

La conversación fue interrumpida por un estruendo justo cuando entramos al salón principal de la Atalaya. Un ser de luz resplandecía en medio del lugar y de él se desprendían lo que parecían varios grilletes con bolas de metal en sus puntas, todas de color verde esmeralda. Estas cadenas gigantes volaban de un lugar a otro intentando golpear algo que se movía a enorme velocidad en pleno aire, los impactos causaban el estruendo cuando entramos.

 _ **-Vaya, los rumores no te hacen justicia. Eres mucho más poderosa de lo que dicen.**_ Dijo el ser resplandeciente.

 _ **-Y tú de verdad que usas bien ese anillo. Casi no puedo creer que no sea magia.**_ Contestó una pony de gran complexión que no pude reconocer sino hasta que se detuvo un momento. Tenía cuerno, alas y cuero dorado. ¡Era ella! ¡La Alicorn Marvel!

Batmare _**-Marvel, Linterna. Ya estamos aquí, dejen su ejercicio para después.**_ Al notar nuestra presencia ambos seres super poderosos descendieron. Habían respondido a la orden de Batmare, vaya, era como si ella fuera la líder. Luego nos los presentó.

Batmare _**-Supongo que ya habrán escuchado sobre Alicorn Marvel o vieron sus fotografías en los periódicos.**_

Marvel _**-Es un placer conocerlos.**_ Se dirigió a estrechar el casco de Dash de una forma un tanto infantil. _**-Sobre todo es un honor estar contigo Dash. Tu has sido mi inspiración, eres una verdadera heroína. Apenas y puedo creer que trabajaremos juntas.**_

Dash _**-G-gracias.**_

Batmare _**-También tenemos a otro héroe de bajo perfil. Algunos de sus logros le fueron atribuidos a Marvel, pero les aseguro que es bastante confiable, útil y poderoso. El guardián espacial, Linterna Verde.**_

Linterna _**-Me halagas demasiado Bats. Servir y proteger es mi misión, y lo hago con placer. Y hablando de misiones, ¿ya vamos a empezar?**_

Flecha _**-No tan rápido Sr. Lucecita. Quieren que los seis formemos un equipo, pero no me han dado una razón para que pueda confiar en ustedes. Bueno, conozco a Dash y Canario, pero no sabemos casi nada de ustedes.**_

Canario _**-Creí que confiabas en Batmare.**_

Flecha _**-Eso es porque sé quien se esconde detrás de la máscara de murciélago y conozco sus motivos. No así de los otros dos.**_

Batmare _**-Entiendo… lo que planteas es que descubran sus verdaderas identidades ¿no?**_

Flecha _**-Si quieren que trabajemos como iguales, al menos deberían darnos esa cortesía.**_

Linterna reclamó _**\- ¿Lo dice el sujeto encapuchado que ni siquiera le reveló su verdadera identidad a su propia familia? Si todos sabemos que eres Blue Blood es solo porque te dejaste descubrir por Alchemist, así que tu no tuviste esa "cortesía" con nadie, ni siquiera con tus tías.**_

Flecha _**-Quizá quieras probar el método que usó Alchemist conmigo, Sr. Lucecita.**_

Linterna _**\- ¡Es Linterna!**_

Ambos parecían que entraban en una discusión que no terminaría bien.

Flecha _**-Parece una buena oportunidad para probar lo de la simulación de combate.**_ Saca su arco y dispara tres flechas consecutivas contra el ser de luz, las cuales le explotan en la cara.

Los demás retrocedimos para ponerlos lejos del alcance de la detonación. Me preocupé al principio por Linterna, pero él se había defendido con una burbuja de energía, como la que usaba Twilight de escudo. El origen de la energía provenía de un anillo que sostenía de frente.

Linterna _**-Muy bien. Me parece perfecto. Hace mucho que quiero patearte el trasero.**_

Del mismo anillo se formó una garra que se estiraba y alargaba con la que pretendía sujetar a Flecha, pero éste esquivó el brazo de energía haciendo alarde de su gran agilidad y luego un conjuro de tele transportación. Blood se ubicó por encima de Linterna listo para disparar más proyectiles. Pero la criatura de luz simplemente movió el brazo con el anillo en dirección a Flecha… sin siquiera verlo… como si supiera en donde iba a reaparecer cuando el unicornio utilizó su conjuro. Linterna lanzó un rayo que sujetó a Flecha, quien quedó suspendido en el aire, completamente paralizado.

Linterna _**-Ja. Buen intento, pero la teleportación no es un misterio para mí. Ahora prepárate para besar el suelo, literalmente.**_ Estaba dispuesto a azotarlo contra el piso con violencia cuando Dash intervino. La velocista tacleó a Linterna Verde en un instante. Libre del poder de Linterna, Flecha de nuevo hizo alarde de sus habilidades para caer de pie, ileso.

Dash sometió al ser de luz contra una pared. _**\- ¡Ya basta! Puede que Flecha sea un pesado, pero no dejaré que lastimes a mi amigo.**_ Le iba a asestar uno de sus golpes relampagueantes cuando su pata es sujetada por otro casco.

 _ **-Lo siento Rainbow Dash.**_ Ahora quien intervenía era Alicorn Marvel, ¿en qué momento se movió? _ **-Pero yo tampoco puedo dejar que lastimes al mío.**_

Rainbow intentaba zafarse con mucho esfuerzo, pero la alicornio ni se inmutaba. Según lo que investigué de ella, Marvel poseía una fuerza descomunal, así que no había manera de que un pony normal se librara del agarre. Por suerte Dash no era normal. Usó su truco vibratorio para salir del aprieto y retroceder.

Dash _**-Guau. Tienes una fuerza monstruosa, aún si eres una alicornio.**_

Marvel _**-Por favor detente. Lo último que quiero es pelear contigo.**_

Dash _**-Pues no lo hagas. Solo quédate ahí parada mientras The Dash se encarga de todo.**_

De ahí solo pude observar como un borrón multicolor se movía alrededor de Marvel, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba varios golpes. Dash le estaba dando una tunda a la alicornio, pero ella solo adoptó una pose de defensa recibiendo todo, parecía que no tomaba daño en absoluto. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de distraerme con eso, pues Linterna había retomado su ofensiva contra Flecha. Materializando un sin número de flechas flotantes verdes rodeó por completo al arquero.

Linterna _**\- ¡Recibe una cucharada de tu propia medicina!**_

Flecha hacía lo posible para evadir la lluvia de disparos al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con los propios. _**-Ja. Que mala puntería tienes, ¿de qué te sirve la cantidad si no eres capaz de dar en el blanco?**_

Esto no me gustaba, la Atalaya se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y ¿se suponía que formáramos un equipo? Lo veo poco posible. _**-Esto se está saliendo un poco de control.**_ Dijo una voz a mi lado que me tomó por sorpresa. Ni me acordaba que Batmare estaba ahí. Luego volteó a verme. _**-Será mejor que los detengamos… a menos que tú también quieras pelear.**_

 _ **-No me gusta la violencia innecesaria.**_ Le dije. _**-Pero tampoco dejaré que sigan peleándose.**_

Batmare _**-Eres graciosa, para ser una vigilante. Yo me haré cargo de mi compañero, tú del tuyo.**_ Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia los dos machos enfrascados en combate. La seguí.

Linterna había descendido y ahora materializó un largo bastón que esgrimió contra Flecha, quién respondió defendiéndose con su arco. Ahora combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque el unicornio tenía un poco de ventaja en cuanto a estatura. Chocaron sus palos un par de veces antes de separarse asumiendo nuevas posiciones de combate. Ahí fue cuando Batmare y yo intervenimos.

Descendí desde el aire interponiéndome entre los dos, pero mirando a Flecha. _**-Ya es suficiente Blue Blood.**_ Le hablé por su verdadero nombre para mostrarle que iba en serio.

Flecha _**-No intervengas Canario. Aún no termino con el Sr. Lucecita.**_

Batmare se colocó a espaldas mías, para ver ella a Linterna. _**-Basta ya de esta pelea sin sentido, además no eres el más indicado para criticar a otros por ocultar secretos a la familia, y lo sabes.**_

Linterna dio un paso atrás desviando la mirada. _**-Yo no fui quien empezó la pelea. Pero le demostraré a ese cretino que puedo terminarla.**_ Y usó su anillo para crear un ariete en su brazo. _**-Así que mejor quítate del camino Bats.**_ Batmare se le quedó viendo fijamente sin parpadear y completamente en silencio. Después de unos segundos incómodos, Linterna balbuceó confundido. _**\- ¿Este… Bats…?**_

Batmare _**-No vas a terminar nada, yo ya lo hice por ti.**_ Le muestra un objeto en su casco.

Y de pronto la luz que rodeaba a Linterna desaparece y es absorbida por el objeto en posesión de Batmare: un anillo esmeralda. Y así, sin más, reveló la identidad de Linterna Verde.

Spike _**\- ¡¿En qué momento me quitaste el anillo?!**_

Canario y Flecha _**\- ¡¿SPIKE?!**_ Ninguno de los dos podíamos dar crédito a lo que veíamos.

Batmare _**-Esta es la manera más rápida de terminar con esta tonta disputa, Escamas. Y para que no reclames…**_ Se da media vuelta y se quita su capucha, también revelándose ante nosotros su verdadero rostro. _**-Flecha ya lo sabe, pero mi nombre es Diamond Tiara. Y aunque no lo creas Fluttershy, a mi tampoco me gusta la violencia innecesaria.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto…

 _ **-Por favor, no deseo pelear contigo. Para.**_ Insistía Marvel que aún se defendía de los embistes de Dash.

 _ **\- Pero, ¿quién rayos eres?**_ Interrogó Dash bastante agitada tras ver como todos sus golpes eran inútiles contra la yegua. Pero, luego se serenó y mostró su casco vibrante. _**-No me obligues a usar esto, porque yo tampoco deseo lastimarte.**_

Marvel _**-Oh, esa es la técnica de velocista que puede eliminar alicornios ¿no crees que estás exagerando?**_

Dash _**-Batmare dijo que no podemos salir lastimados en este lugar, así que asumo que esto simplemente te dejará fuera de combate.**_

 _ **-Si esto es por lo nuestras identidades, pues... Yo no tengo problemas en mostrarte la mía. Yo confío en ti, Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Confías en mí? Pero yo ni te conozco.**_

 _ **-Eso no es cierto… hermana.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **\- ¡SHAZAM!**_

De improviso, una luz envolvió a la alicornio como un relámpago. Dash quedó deslumbrada y poco después al recuperar la vista de a poco pudo vislumbrar tres pequeñas figuras. No lo podía creer.

 _ **\- ¿S-Scootaloo? ¿Applebloom? ¿Sweetie Belle? ¡¿Ustedes son la Alicorn Marvel?!**_

 _ **\- CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SUPERHEROINAS UNIDAS ¡YAY! Es decir… ¡SHAZAM!**_ Gritaron las niñas al unísono y como antes, el relámpago volvió a presentarse para después formar a la imponente alicornio.

Dash quedó en shock al ver esto, miró su propio casco que continuaba vibrando y lo detuvo mientras hacía una expresión de culpabilidad y temblando un poco. _**-Pero ¿qué estuve a punto de hacer? Casi ataco a Scootaloo…**_

 _ **-Cálmate, tu lo dijiste. En este mundo no podemos hacernos daño, pero tampoco está bien que nos ataquemos entre nosotros.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? La marca en tu flanco es idéntica al escudo de las Crusaders.**_ Seguía intentando asimilar eso cuando de improviso miró en dirección a donde estaban los demás. _**\- ¿Ese… es Spike y también… la hija de Filthy Rich?**_

 _ **-Así es, Batmare es Diamond Tiara y Spike es Linterna Verde. ¿Ves? Pueden confiar en nosotros.**_

Después de revelarse sus respectivas identidades, los 6 héroes por fin empiezan a discutir de manera más civilizada en el salón principal de la Atalaya.

Dash _**-Así que a esto te referías con eso de "te sorprendería lo que algunos niños somos capaces de hacer" ¿no Batmare?**_

Canario _**-Aun no puedo creer que las Crusaders sean la Alicorn Marvel.**_

Marvel _**-Ni yo que tu seas la tímida Fluttershy.**_

Spike (Ya solo uniformado con su traje de la corporación de los Linternas) _**-Lo que yo no creo es que revelaras así mi identidad, Bats.**_

Batmare (Con la máscara puesta) _**-Solo nos ahorré tiempo. De ser por ustedes seguirían peleando y no tenemos toda la noche.**_

Flecha _**-Es suficiente. Ya dinos el motivo de esta reunión, novata.**_

Batmare _**-Estoy segura de que la mayoría ya lo saben… Se trata del nuevo villano y los metaponis que está reuniendo.**_

Dash _**-Savitar…**_

Batmare _**-Así es. Él, Alchemist y los llamados Hijos de Savitar son una amenaza latente que ninguno de nosotros podrá manejar por cuenta propia. Necesitamos organizarnos en equipo.**_

Marvel _**-Pareces estar bien informada sobre esos sujetos.**_

Batmare _**-Indagar es uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero aún me hace falta información crucial, lo cual me lleva al punto principal de esta reunión.**_

Canario _**\- ¿De qué se trata?**_

Batmare volteó a ver con especial atención a la velocista arcoíris. _**-Rainbow Dash, me parece que nos debes una explicación. Háblanos del Flashpoint.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 12th Race: La 2a Ira de Savitar.

* * *

 **Bien, la Liga se ha reunido finalmente y, como se han de imaginar por el titulo del siguiente capitulo, habrá un primer encuentro contra el villano principal. Solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento... ¡No fui al cine a ver la Liga de la Justicia! Bueno, cálmate Indioman, solo tienes que esperar el DVD, si eso es, no hay problema... ningún problema... pero no será lo mismo T_T**


	12. 12th Race: La 2a Ira de Savitar

**12th Race: La 2ª ira de Savitar**

Un nuevo día llegaba a Equestria. Los residentes de Ponyville se preparaban para iniciar su rutina diaria, pero no todos los ponis habíamos dormido aquella noche. Mis invitados Cisco Ramón, Julian Albert, Caitlin Snow, y yo habíamos estado en vela trabajando en el laboratorio de mi castillo. No había sido sencillo, pero el antídoto estaba casi listo. Dentro de poco podremos regresar a Suri Polomare a la normalidad, y no solo a ella sino a cualquier otro metapony que Alchemist hubiera creado.

 _ **-Buenos días, ¿alguien quiere café?**_ Preguntó mi alumna, Starlight Glimmer cuando entraba al laboratorio. Ella también nos había apoyado un rato, pero no se concentraba bien pues se distraía y se ponía muy incómoda por la presencia de uno de nuestros nuevos amigos. Así que ella si se fue temprano a descansar la noche anterior.

 _ **-Gracias Starlight.**_ Agradeció el mismo invitado que la incomodaba, Julian Albert, y con expresión nerviosa tomó una de las tazas. Por lo que podía entender, Julian era el doppelganger de Sunburst, así que físicamente era como su gemelo idéntico.

 _ **-No hay de qué.**_ Contestó Starlight un poco cortante, sin verlo directamente. Creo que no puedo culparla, me doy una pequeña idea de como se siente, después de todo cuando conocí a las doppelganger de mis amigas en la escuela Canterlot, me sentía muy confundida al tratar con ellas, pero al final esas chicas humanas también se convirtieron en mis amigas. Sin embargo, había una diferencia importante: Sunburst ya no era un amigo, pues nos había traicionado. Y para Starlight era peor pues… creo que sentía algo más hacia él. Ahora teniendo al doble presente, solo puedo imaginar lo que piensa.

 _ **-Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para una prueba.**_ Apuntó Cisco después de bostezar. _**-Traigan la yegua loca.**_

 _ **-La traeré en seguida.**_ Contestó Starlight para luego invocar el conjuro de teleportación y traer de inmediato la jaula en donde manteníamos a la metapony. Era extraño verla completamente callada y somnolienta, pero era debido a los sedantes que Julian le puso para que se mantuviera quieta.

 _ **-Jeje. ¿Qué? ¿Por fin terminaron su veneno?**_ Dijo apenas con ganas.

 _ **-No es un veneno, es una cura. Tu cura.**_ Riñó Julian tomando una jeringa. Entre Starlight y yo sacamos a la metapony de la jaula paralizándola con nuestra magia y haciéndola levitar frente a Julian. _**-En un momento regresará a la normalidad, señorita Polomare.**_

 _ **-No me llames así. Yo soy Maneniac, ¿oiste? ¡MANENIAC!**_

 _ **\- ¿Dijiste Maneniac?**_ Dirán que soy distraída, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la veía de frentey pronunció claramente su nombre de metapony. Era la misma villana del comic favorito de Spike, los Power Ponies ¿cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?

 _ **-No te queda mal el nombre, pero después de esto ya no lo podrás usar.**_ Señaló Cisco al momento que Julian inyectó el antídoto en la pata de la yegua.

Pasaron unos segundos para que la chica empezará a tener unos leves espasmos de dolor que pronto la obligaron a adoptar una posición fetal. Su larga melena comenzó a encogerse, así como el color de su piel regresaba a su tono natural. Suri había vuelto a la normalidad y la depositamos en el suelo.

Cisco acercó un extraño artefacto y lo sostuvo frente a Suri, se encendió una luz azul. _**-El aparato de Wells ya no detecta habilidades metahumanas en ella, o metaponis en este caso. Ya es solo una pony normal.**_

 _ **-Regrésenme mis poderes, malditos…**_ Murmuró Suri entre quejidos leves. _**-Savitar… mi padre, él… los hará pagar… je… je… je…**_ Parece que aún conservaba parte de la personalidad de Maneniac.

 _ **-Bueno, es normal físicamente hablando.**_ Corrigió Cisco. _**-Su mente es otra historia.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Cisco.**_ Le dije. _**-De todas maneras, Suri Polomare tendrá que ser enjuiciada y seguramente encarcelada por sus crímenes de contrabando en Manehattan. Es tranquilizador saber que ahora podemos usar una prisión normal en donde también podrá atenderla un psicólogo. Mandaré un mensaje para que unos guardias pasen por ella. Spike, toma nota…**_

 _ **\- Um, Twilight… Spike no está aquí. Ya lo sabes.**_

Reaccioné solo hasta el momento que Starlight me habló. Cielos, debo estar más cansada de lo que creí, de verdad tenía la noción de que Spike estaba aquí... conmigo.

 _ **-Es verdad.**_ Intervino Cisco de nuevo. _ **-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿dónde está tu asistente dragón Twilight?**_ De inmediato Caitlin le dio un codazo pidiéndole que se callara y luego le susurró algo.

 _ **-Yo… mandaré ese mensaje Twilight.**_ Intercedió Starlight mientras regresaba a la prisionera a su jaula. _ **-Me haré cargo de lo que haga falta. Ustedes deberían ir a descansar.**_

 _ **-Si… gracias Starlight.**_ Después de agradecerle me retiré. No me fijé en lo que los demás harían, de verdad estaba cansada y… necesitaba pensar a solas.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo pensando en irme a mi recámara. Sin embargo, nuevamente mi subconsciente jugó conmigo, instintivamente pasé por la alcoba de Spike, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta. Cuando entré en ella vi su cama deshecha, tal y como la había dejado tres meses atrás; y en el suelo, un par de comics tirados. Los levanté con mi magia y empecé a ojearlos buscando alguno de sus volúmenes de Power Ponies, pues me había despertado la curiosidad sobre Maneniac. Mientras leía, comencé a recordar la fuerte pelea que tuve con él…

* * *

 **Flashback**

Spike entraba al salón de los tronos con mucha cautela. _**-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?**_

 _ **\- ¿Spike?**_ Me levanté de mi trono y volé hacia él para abrazarlo. _**\- ¡Spike!**_ Tampoco podía dejar de llorar. _**-Por todos los cielos, estaba tan preocupada. ¡¿Dónde estabas?!**_

 _ **-Tranquilízate Twilight. Te dejé un mensaje ¿no? Estaba en la tierra de los dragones haciendo un encargo especial para Ember.**_

Detuve mi abrazo para separarme de él y verlo cara a cara con gran enojo. _**-Spike ¡No me mientas! Dime la verdad.**_

 _ **-Uhm… esa es la verdad.**_

 _ **\- ¡Spike! ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Lo primero que hice, después de que me mandaste tu mensaje, fue ir a ver a Ember.**_

 _ **\- ¿F-Fuiste a la Tierra de los Dragones?**_ Balbuceó.

 _ **-Así es. Supuse que como te fuiste tan de repente, se trataba de alguna emergencia y decidí ir para ver si necesitabas apoyo. Mi sorpresa fue que Ember jamás te mandó llamar y tampoco te encontrabas en ninguna parte de la Tierra de los Dragones. Ahora ¿en dónde estabas?**_

 _ **-Bueno, yo… este…**_

 _ **-Spike ¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado estos meses? Y no solo yo; Dash estuvo de un extremo a otro de Equestria buscándote con su super velocidad, Rarity y Applejack contactaron a todos sus conocidos de las ciudades y los campos, Fluttershy y Pinkie dirigieron una búsqueda por Everfree y otros sitios salvajes, yo traté varios conjuros con el Mapa para ubicarte, incluso Starlight fue a la Escuela Canterlot con Sunset pensando que te hubieras ido al mundo humano. Sin ninguna otra noticia… llegué a temer que algún malvado te hubiera secuestrado… o peor…**_ Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

 _ **-Lo siento…**_

 _ **-Creo que me debes algo más que un simple "lo siento". Dime por favor, ¿a dónde te fuiste?**_

 _ **-Perdón Twilight, pero no te lo puedo decir.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo que no me puedes decir?!**_

 _ **-Mira, en verdad lamento que tuvieran que pasar por todo eso, pero tienes que confiar en mí…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si me mientes en la cara?!**_

 _ **\- ¡Porque es lo que los amigos hacen, "Princesa de la Amistad"!**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Te atreves a usar mi título de Princesa de la Amistad como pretexto para esto?!**_

 _ **\- ¡No es un pretexto! Es solo que… yo, ya no soy un niño.**_

 _ **-Pero Spike…**_

 _ **-Tengo… tengo asuntos de adulto…**_

 _ **\- ¡Spike!**_

 _ **-Y… y… ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Así que deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!**_

 _ **-…**_

Se hizo un profundo silencio en aquel momento. Yo era completamente consciente de lo que Spike me decía, quizá era cierto yo no era su madre, pero oír gritarlo de esa forma… de verdad me dolió. Y cuando me recuperé de la impresión le contesté. _**-Es cierto Spike, yo no soy tu madre. Solo te cuidé, alimenté y te crie hasta que fueras capaz de valerte por ti mismo. Por eso pensé que al menos nos considerábamos como miembros de la misma familia, pero quizá eso no fue suficiente para que me dieras tu confianza…**_

 _ **-Twilight… yo no quise…**_

 _ **-Aun si no soy tu madre, este castillo sigue siendo mi casa. Mi casa, mis reglas. Así que a menos que quieras irte, vas a responder mi pregunta. Por última vez Spike ¿Dónde has estado los últimos 2 meses?**_

 _ **-Lo siento, no puedo.**_

 _ **-Entonces será mejor que te vayas del castillo, señor dragón adulto.**_ En ese momento me di media vuelta y le di la espalda.

 _ **-Pero Twilight… … … esta bien. Me iré. Pero de verdad, lo lamento.**_

 _ **-Yo también.**_ Fue lo último que le dije, luego simplemente me quedé ahí haciéndome la fuerte. Pero cuando Spike se retiró, no pude aguantar mi amargo llanto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Después de eso, me enteré que Rarity le ofreció alojo en la Boutique Carrusel y aunque continuó viviendo en Ponyville, Spike no ha puesto una pata en el castillo desde ese día. Mis amigas han hecho todo lo posible por sacarle la verdad, pero ninguna ha logrado conseguir información sobre el asunto.

Luego me enteré por Rainbow Dash sobre el Flashpoint. Al parecer ella venía de una realidad donde teníamos una vida un tanto diferente. Y uno de los cambios más significativos era que Spike y yo no estábamos peleados, nunca tuvimos la discusión pues él nunca desapareció… bueno, según Rainbow, el Spike de su realidad si llegaba a ausentarse misteriosamente pero jamás durante tanto tiempo. Y otro de esos cambios era que, al parecer, Starlight había sido asesinada por Reverse Dash… mmm… me pregunto ¿habrá alguna relación entre esos eventos?

Dash dijo que el Flashpoint fue causado por Savitar ¿qué es lo que pretende este nuevo villano? Tenía mil hipótesis al respecto, pero no podía darme una idea clara hasta saber más sobre Savitar. Espero que Cisco y los otros nos ayuden a averiguarlo.

Me quedé dormida en el cuarto de Spike, al pie de su cama, mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas. Hasta que Starlight vino a buscarme.

 _ **\- ¿Twilight? ¿Dormiste en la habitación de Spike… de nuevo?**_

 _ **-Oh, lo siento. Solo venía a verificar algo.**_ Le dije mientras levantaba un comic. _**-Me quedé aquí dormida sin querer. No pretendía quedarme de nuevo…**_

 _ **-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Solo te buscaba para avisarte que los guardias ya llegaron.**_

 _ **-En un momento voy.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás segura? Todavía te ves cansada.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien. Sabes que no es la primera vez que me desvelo.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices. A propósito, nuestros invitados también insisten en participar…**_

Después me reuní con todos frente a la puerta principal del castillo. Los guardias pegaso tenían listo un carruaje para trasladar a la prisionera, pero Cisco quería probar algo. Él toco las armaduras de los soldados para sentir sus "vibraciones" y ver en su mente el lugar a donde llevarían a Suri.

 _ **-Muy bien, creo que podré abrir un portal directamente a Canterlot.**_ Encendió su cuerno y con una especie de onda vibrante abrió el portal. _**-Bien, todo listo caballeros, pueden llevarse a la prisionera.**_

Los guardias se mostraban algo preocupados e inseguros por entrar al túnel, pero yo les confirmé que era seguro y entonces levantaron el vuelo para entrar… sin embargo algo extraño empezó a ocurrirle al portal. Estaba destellando de manera caótica y hasta el mismo movimiento espiral dentro de él se estaba haciendo más errático.

Julian _**-Cisco, ¿qué sucede?**_

Cisco _**-No sé, esto nunca había sucedido.**_

Caitlin _**-Oigan, algo está saliendo del portal.**_

De pronto el portal colapsó e implotó, no sin antes liberar algo frente a nosotros. Al principio parecía un extraño armatoste mecanizado, luego al verlo con más detenimiento comprobé que era alguien… un pegaso que vestía una especie de armadura que le daba una complexión superior.

 _ **-VAYA, VAYA. QUE INTERESANTE SORPRESA.**_

Todos quedamos estupefactos ante aquel imponente pony, hasta que la pony enjaulada rompió el silencio con singular alegría. _**\- ¡Es mi padre! Jajajaja ¡Mi padre ha venido para destruirlos, sabandijas!**_

Twilight _ **\- ¿Padre? Eso quiere decir…**_

Starlight _**-Savitar…**_

Antes de que reaccionáramos, pegaso armado desapareció en un destello azul y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, los guardias y el carruaje se habían estrellado contra el suelo, con Savitar por encima de ellos. Me transporte mágicamente con ellos y nos envolví en una burbuja mágica. Un borrón azul intentó entrar pero mi magia lo mantenía a raya.

 _ **-Ni te molestes.**_ Le dije. _**-Sé que puedes atravesar objetos sólidos, pero nunca traspasarás una barrera como esta.**_

 _ **-ALICORNIO ASTUTA. ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE DESCARGAR MI IRA SOBRE LOS OTROS.**_

Savitar comenzó a rodear a Starlight y los demás, pero ellos no estaban indefensos.

Caitlin _**\- ¡Todos júntense conmigo!**_

Todos obedecieron y luego concentrando poder en su cuerno, Caitlin liberó una onda congelante a su alrededor. Un ataque de hielo en múltiples direcciones, que al mismo tiempo servía defensa para los que se habían acercado a ella. Fue suficiente para golpear a Savitar de lleno y lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

Cisco _**-Mi turno.**_ Lanzó unos rayos vibratorios directamente hacia Savitar antes de que este se recuperara. Con ellos mantenía al pegaso completamente paralizado, aunque no así su boca.

 _ **-VEO QUE HAN MEJORADO SUS SUPER HABILIDADES… CISCO… Y CAITLIN...**_

Caitlin _**-Sabe nuestros nombres. Entonces si es el verdadero Savitar.**_

Cisco _**-No podemos asegurar eso, quizá solo está bien informado.**_

Luego Savitar volteó a ver detenidamente al otro unicornio. _**\- ¿MM? ¿ALCHEMIST? NO, ESPERA… ERES TÚ, ¿NO ES ASÍ JULIAN? MI ANTIGUO HERALDO ¿O PREFIERES MARIONETA? DIME ¿SIGUES LLORANDO POR EMMA O ERES SUFICIENTEMENTE DESDICHADO SIENDO DESPRECIADO POR TU AMADA CAITLIN?**_

Julian _**\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi hermana, infeliz!**_

Caitlin _**-Bien, o es un impostor muy convincente o de verdad es él.**_

Cisco _**-No digas eso, tu y yo lo vimos morir con nuestros propios ojos. ¿Recuerdas?**_

 _ **-CISCO, CISCO, CISCO. ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO CREES QUE PASÉ EN LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD DESPUÉS DE QUE BARRY ME ENCERRÓ? ¿DE VERDAD PENSASTE QUE SOLO PLANEÉ DOS MANERAS PARA ASEGURAR MI EXISTENCIA? NO, TUVE BASTANTE TIEMPO PARA IDEAR VARIOS MÉTODOS.**_

Starlight _**\- ¿De qué hablas exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer aquí en Equestria?**_

 _ **-OH, ESO YA LO HICE… JEJE… STARLIGHT GLIMMER…**_

Cisco _**-Bueno, sea cual sea tu plan, terminó aquí. Caitlin…**_

Caitlin comenzó a lanzar ondas heladas sobre Savitar. Así entre los poderes de ambos, Caitlin y Cisco, tenían sometido al velocista.

 _ **-TONTOS, ¿CREEN QUE SON LOS ÚNICOS QUE HAN MEJORADO?**_

El fulgor azul de la armadura de Savitar se empezó apagar solo para ser volver a encenderse con un brillo rojo. Poco a poco se reincorporó en sus cuatro patas a pesar de los poderes de nuestros amigos y luego salió disparado hacia el cielo.

 _ **-PREPÁRENSE PARA RECIBIR LA IRA DE SAVITAR POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN, EQUIPO FLASH.**_

Parecía un relámpago rojo que hacia círculos en el cielo formando un anillo y este empezó a arrojar rayos hacia nosotros. Cisco fue el primero en recibir el ataque quedando fuera de combate. Caitlin iba a ser la segunda descarga, pero para su sorpresa Julian interceptó el rayo poniéndose frente a la yegua para bloquearlo con su propio cuerpo.

Caitlin _**\- ¡No! ¡Julian! Ya verás Savitar...**_ Ella preparaba su ataque multidireccional de hielo, pero antes de terminar de concentrar su poder en el cuerno, otro de los rayos le dio un golpe directo y también quedó inconsciente al instante.

Starlight se quedó paralizada por unos instantes, pero pronto apuntaba su magia contra el anillo rojo, pero en ese momento le grité. _**\- ¡Starlight, espera! ¡Tráelos aquí dentro de mí barrera!**_

En el acto, obedeció y en lugar de atacar a Savitar, transportó a los tres unicornios y a ella misma dentro de mi burbuja defensiva. El anillo continuó arrojando sus relámpagos, pero concentrándose exclusivamente en la barrera. Starlight intenta apoyar mi hechizo con su magia, pero los ataques de Savitar eran continuos y cada vez más potentes, no íbamos a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Suri _ **-Jajajaja. Les dije que él los haría pagar. Sufran la ira de mi padre, el gran Dios de la Velocidad Savitar, Jajaja.**_

Starlight _**\- ¡Guarda silencio, tú también estás en peligro ¿sabes?!**_

Twilight _**\- ¡No le prestes atención Starlight! ¡Solo concéntrate!**_

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, nuestra barrera estaba a punto de ceder. Entonces decidí que teníamos que escapar, pero antes de que preparara en conjuro de tele portación, el anillo se encogió y formó una esfera de energía pura que se arrojó contra nosotros y de manera violentamente explosiva destruyó nuestra defensa mágica dejándonos a todos indefensos y heridos en el piso.

Entreabrí mis ojos intentando ver si mis amigos estaban bien y en eso vi una pata de metal frente a mi rostro, fui levantada de cuello por una de las garras de la armadura de Savitar.

 _ **-ESTA ES UNA EXCELENTE OPORTUNIDAD. SI QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN EL NUEVO DIOS DE EQUESTRIA, DEBO ELIMINAR A LAS DIOSAS ACTUALES. DEBO AGRADECER A CISCO POR ESTO, NO ERA PARTE DE MI PLAN ORIGINAL, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS TENÍAS QUE MORIR TWILIGHT SPARKLE. TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA ALICORNIO EN CAER.**_

Entonces preparó su brazo vibrante frente a mi pecho… es mi fin…

…

…

…

O eso pensé, pues no sucedió nada. Savitar se había detenido, entonces noté un aura mágica a su alrededor que lo tenía paralizado. Al principio creí que era Starlight, pero ella estaba desmayada en el suelo con los demás. Entonces me di cuenta que esta aura no despedía poder mágico, sino otra cosa… y era de color verde esmeralda.

 _ **-No le harás daño a Twilight, maldito.**_

Esa voz… ¿Spike? No lo pude ver bien para confirmarlo pues un destello me cegó por un momento y para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en otro lado, alguien me había transportado lejos de Savitar.

 _ **\- ¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?**_

Parpadee intentando despabilar mi vista, junto a mí había otra alicornio. Pero no era ninguna de las princesas, sino la misteriosa heroína dorada: la Alicorn Marvel.

 _ **\- ¿QUIÉN OSA INTERPONERSE A LA VOLUNTAD DEL NUEVO DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO?**_ Pronunció Savitar intentando moverse, solo para luego ser golpeado varias veces por una ráfaga multicolor.

 _ **-Tú no eres ningún Dios. Solo eres otro loco villano megalómano.**_

 _ **-THE DASH…**_

Dash _**-Eres escurridizo Savitar, pero ni siquiera tú puedes esconderte para siempre. Y mira que aparecerte aquí en Ponyville.**_

Linterna _**-Bueno, ese fue su primer error. Pero el segundo…**_ (Lo levanta con el rayo de su anillo y lo azota brutalmente contra una gran roca que estaba a un lado del camino) _ **¡…fue atacar a mí familia!**_

Savitar volvió a ser elevado en el aire por el aura verde que despedía aquel ser refulgente, cuya identidad era obvia, por lo menos para mí, pues reconocía su voz a la perfección.

 _ **-UN LINTERNA VERDE… ASÍ QUE LA CORPORACIÓN ME DESCUBRIÓ DESPUÉS DE TODO.**_ Realizó el mismo truco para escapar del agarre de Spike, tal y como lo había hecho con Caitlin y Cisco. Se dispuso a taclearlo tras liberarse, pero Dash se interpuso en el camino… o eso intentó pues fue ella quién salió despedida por el golpe de Savitar. _**-SIGUES SIN ESTAR A MI NIVEL DASH, TODAVÍA ERES MUY LENTA.**_

Luego la Alicorn Marvel también entró en el conflicto aéreo. Se transportó frente a Savitar en un parpadeo y lo golpeó directamente en el pecho quebrando la coraza de su armadura. Era la primera vez que Savitar se dolía por un ataque.

Marvel _**-Quizá seas rápido, pero no eres tan fuerte como yo.**_

La alicornio y el velocista se quedaron mirando mutuamente estáticos en pleno cielo.

 _ **-ESTA FUERZA… ¿ACASO TU ERES…?**_

(Marvel ve a través de la coraza rota de Savitar y nota algo debajo de ella que parece reconocer) _**\- ¿Qué es eso…? No… no puede ser…**_

(Dash y Linterna llegan para apoyarla)

Linterna _**-Marvel ¿Qué sucede?**_

Dash _**-Dejen de perder el tiempo chicos, terminemos esto de una vez.**_

Marvel _**-Pero eso que tiene en el pecho… ¡Savitar… ¿quién eres en realidad?!**_

Savitar tapa su pecho con una pata y le contesta. _**-OH, ASÍ QUE RECONOCES ESTO. ESO LO CONFIRMA. VAYA, ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MÁS INTERESANTE. CREO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ ANTES CON TWILIGHT… ¡TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA ALICORNIO EN MORIR! ¡Y DASH Y ESE LINTERNA SUFRIRÁN TAMBIÉN MI IRA!**_

Continuará… 13th Race: Identidades reveladas.


	13. 13th Race: Identidades reveladas

**13th Race: Identidades Reveladas**

Mañana del mismo día del ataque de Savitar. Boutique Carrusel. Habitación de Rarity.

 _ **~Calma a descansar, es hora de acostarse ya, calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás…~**_

 _ **\- ¿Rarity?**_

 _ **-**_ (Hablando en voz baja) _**Oh, Sweetie Belle. Buenos días, nena.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces?**_

 _ **-Le estoy cantando una canción de cuna a tu sobrinita.**_ (Contestó sentada al pie de la cama sobándose la barriga).

 _ **-Pero es de mañana, apenas amaneció hace rato.**_

 _ **-Díselo a ella. Estuvo inquieta toda la noche y casi no me dejó dormir. Espero conciliar el sueño, aunque sea un par de horas.**_

 _ **-Ah. Entonces… ¿estarás bien mientras no estamos? Quedé de reunirme con las Crusaders y creo que Spike también tiene que salir un rato.**_

 _ **-**_ (Bostezo) _ **Por supuesto cariño, no planeo moverme de aquí sino hasta la tarde. Spike hace rato me trajo algo de comer. Por cierto, gracias Sweetie, Spike me dijo que tu hiciste el desayuno, has mejorado mucho en la cocina.**_

 _ **-Bueno, he practicado bastante últimamente. Tengo que ser una tía responsable y cuidar también a mi hermana mayor.**_

 _ **-Gracias hermanita.**_

 _ **\- ¿Segura que estarás bien tú sola?**_

 _ **-Jiji, Sweetie Belle. Puedo estar en una situación delicada, pero no soy una inútil. Y sé que ustedes también tienen cosas que hacer. Anda, ve a atender tus asuntos y yo estaré aquí descansando un rato.**_

 _ **\- Esta bien… hasta luego Rarity.**_

 _ **-Ve con cuidado. ~Calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás…~**_

En verdad que Sweetie ha madurado mucho, apenas y puedo creer que este dependiendo tanto de ella… y de Spike. Pero, aunque aprecie mucho la ayuda del pequeño dragón, parte de mi siente que no es correcto, dada su "situación". Es cierto, ya ha pasado un mes desde que Spike está viviendo con nosotras y sin embargo no he conseguido que me diga sobre donde estuvo los meses anteriores, cuando desapareció.

Spike no es un irresponsable, si nos abandonó durante tanto tiempo sin decirle nada a ningún pony, debió tener una buena razón ¿verdad? Bueno, eso me sigo repitiendo, pero he notado que desde que regresó actúa un poco extraño. También se altera cuando le pregunto sobre su nuevo anillo de esmeralda que ahora siempre lleva consigo y es igual con esa extraña lampara de minero que tiene en el cuarto. Evade y cambia de tema cada vez que menciono alguno o ambos objetos… (bostezo) Solo espero que Twilight y él, pronto puedan reconciliarse… Reconciliarse… Creo que no soy la más indicada para hablar sobre eso (Suspiro). _**-Estúpido Flecha…**_

Meditando en esos pensamientos, Rarity por fin logra conciliar el sueño y dormir un poco.

* * *

Spike y yo íbamos juntos caminando rumbo a la granja de los Apple cuando me preguntó. _**\- ¿Tu hermana estará bien sola?**_

 _ **-Ya deja de preocuparte Spike.**_ Respondí. _ **-Va a estar en su habitación, durmiendo. No va a pasarle nada.**_

 _ **-Pero, qué tal si la bebé quiere… no sé… nacer. Y no hay nadie que la lleve al hospital.**_

 _ **-Todavía faltan semanas para que nazca, aún si el parto fuera prematuro.**_

 _ **-Vaya, pareces conocer mucho sobre el tema.**_

 _ **-Cuando Rarity dijo que iba a tener un bebé, le pregunté a la maestra Cheerilee al respecto, ya sabes, sobre el tema de los bebés… Me dio una lección completa. Aunque admito que había cosas que hubiera preferido no saber…**_ Creo que algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en la ignorancia y prefería no seguir pensando en eso aun si Spike tenía curiosidad. Por suerte, en ese momento nos interrumpió alguien.

 _ **\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!**_

 _ **-Buenos días para ti también Scootaloo.**_ Respondí con un tono de ironía pues la pegaso ni nos saludó.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya es tarde.**_ Reclamó Scoot.

 _ **-Disculpa, debíamos asegurarnos que Rarity se encontrará bien, antes de irnos.**_

 _ **-Oh, si, el bebé. Perdón, lo había olvidado por completo. Jeje.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así, Scootaloo?**_

 _ **-Bueno, bueno. Ya no importa, vamos de prisa, Diamond Tiara y Applebloom ya deben estarnos esperando. Así que… ¡Vamos ponis! ¡Al Salón de la Justicia!**_

 _ **\- ¿Salón de la Justicia?**_ Preguntamos al unísono Spike y yo. Luego yo agregué. _**\- ¿Te refieres a la casa del árbol?**_

Y así, un rato después, EN EL SALÓN DE LA JUSTICIA (si pues, la casa del árbol -_-U) los miembros más jóvenes de la Liga nos reunimos por petición de Diamond Tiara, alias Batmare. _**\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te bastó con la reunión que tuvimos anoche con los demás?**_

Diamond _**-Hay algo que quiero preguntarles exclusivamente a ustedes. Por eso pedí que nos viéramos aparte, pero no como superhéroes, sino como ponis normales... y un drágon.**_

Scoot _**-Vaya, lo dices con mucha seriedad. ¿Y de qué se trata?**_

Diamond _**-Sobre el Flashpoint.**_ En ese momento todos pusieron un semblante tan serio como el de Tiara quién prosiguió. _**-Supongo que, después de la explicación que nos dio Rainbow Dash anoche, están conscientes del cambio que hubo en sus vidas a causa de eso. ¿No se sienten enojados al respecto?**_

Applebloom _**\- ¿Acaso importa? Yo no tengo recuerdos de esa supuesta otra vida, así que no veo razón de enojarme por algo que ni siquiera extraño.**_

Scoot _**-Cierto. Además, conmigo no hay mucha diferencia según Rainbow. En su realidad también fui adoptada por Bow y Windy, existe la Alicorn Marvel y posiblemente Spike también sea un Linterna. Así que no veo cual sea el problema.**_

Diamond nos miró a Spike y a mí. _**\- En sus vidas normales si hubo un cambio más drástico ¿no? ¿ustedes que opinan, Belle, Spike?**_ Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Diamond hablaba sobre el embarazo de Rarity y la situación de Spike con Twilight.

Por mi parte respondí. _**-Pero yo estoy contenta con eso de ser tía, y aunque me duele que Rarity no tenga a su pony especial a su lado, creo que ella estará bien. Digo, nos tiene a mí y a Spike ¿cierto Spike?**_

Él simplemente asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Pero Tiara insistió. _**\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Escamas?**_

Al principio Spike se quedó callado. Después de un rato por fin declaró. _**-Pues si soy sincero… No, no lo estoy. Yo si estoy molesto. Pero no me malinterpreten, no estoy enojado con Rainbow Dash. Ella solo hizo lo que consideró correcto para salvar a un amigo. Con quién estoy enojado es con ese sujeto, Savitar. Y con él ya saldaré cuentas.**_

Las demás afirmamos con la cabeza, a lo que Tiara contestó con satisfacción. _**\- Muy bien, solo quería estar segura de que no tendremos problemas al trabajar junto a The Dash. La confianza es vital en un equipo.**_

Applebloom. _**\- ¿Qué hay de ti Tiara?**_

Scoot _**-Sí. ¿Tú tampoco le guardas rencor a Rainbow por el Flashpoint?**_

Diamond _**-No. Yo estoy igual que ustedes dos.**_ (Dirigiéndose a Applebloom y Scootaloo) _ **Parece que tampoco hubo un cambio muy serio en mi vida, pues Dash dijo que en su realidad mis padres también fueron asesinados. Así que muy seguramente debe haber otra Batmare en alguna realidad alterna. ¿O tu opinas otra cosa, Rainbow Dash?**_ Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la entrada. _**-Sé que llevas rato parada ahí afuera, así que ¿por qué no entras?**_

Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta lentamente revelando a la pegaso cian de pie en dicha entrada. _**\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**_

Diamond _**-Tu super poder es la velocidad, no la discreción. De echo, tu misma velocidad te delató hace unos minutos. Cuando frenas frente a una superficie sólida, como la puerta, se produce un peculiar sonido, perceptible solo para un oído entrenado.**_

No cabe duda que Tiara es increíble. A pesar de no ser una metapony, sus habilidades de vigilante no dejan de sorprenderme.

Scoot. _**-Rainbow ¿qué haces aquí?**_

Dash _**-Disculpen, no quería espiar ni nada por el estilo. Te estaba buscando Scootaloo, papá y mamá dijeron que habías venido a la granja Apple con tus amigas. No pensé que tendrían una especie de reunión secreta.**_

Scoot _**\- ¿Y para qué me buscabas?**_

Dash _**-Solo quiero hablar contigo… a solas.**_

A petición de Rainbow, dimos por terminada la conversación anterior y dejamos a las pegasos hablando en el… ejem, "Salón de la Justicia". Los demás nos salimos, pero mientras Applebloom, Spike y yo permanecimos afuera, Diamond Tiara se excusó diciendo que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento en su "escondite secreto", alias "cueva-hogar de Maud", o como Scootaloo le dice ahora: "la Baticueva". Me pregunto, ¿por qué seguimos dejando que bautice cada lugar donde nos reunimos?

Pasó un buen rato y no parecía que Scoot y Dash terminarían pronto. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchamos un fuerte estallido que provenía del Castillo de la Amistad.

Spike (Preocupado) _**-Twilight…**_

No sabía lo que era, pero en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento cuando Spike se envolvió en su aura verdosa que ocultaba su verdadera forma y salió disparado rumbo al lugar. A lo pocos segundos las pegasos salieron y ya sin dudarlo, nos preparamos para lo que fuera con el nuevo grito de batalla de las Cutie Mark Crusaders…

 _ **\- ¡CRUSADERS, SHAZAM!**_

* * *

Cuando Dash y yo llegamos al lugar, Linterna sostenía a un pegaso de metal. Con el poder de su anillo lo tenía casi inmóvil. El sujeto estaba sosteniendo a Twilight del cuello y yo usé un conjuró para sacarla del aprieto y transportarla a un lugar seguro. _**\- ¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?**_

Dash por su parte atacó al extraño pegaso y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. _**-Eres escurridizo Savitar, pero ni siquiera tú puedes esconderte para siempre. Y mira que aparecerte aquí en Ponyville.**_

Linterna _**-Bueno, ese fue su primer error. Pero el segundo… ¡fue atacar a mi familia!**_

Twilight _**-Cof… cof… ¿familia…? Entonces ¿de verdad es Spike?**_ Susurró la princesa apenas recuperando el aliento y tocándose el cuello.

Grandioso, Linterna acaba de revelar su identidad… de nuevo. Pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por eso ahora, Dash y Linterna estaban en problemas. _**\- Quédate aquí princesa. Nosotros nos encargamos.**_ Volví a usar mi magia para ponerme frente a Savitar y defender a mis compañeros. Le di un buen derechazo justo en el pecho. Quizá exageré un poquito, un pony normal habría muerto, pero la armadura de Savitar era bastante dura. A pesar de eso fui capaz de quebrarla. _**-Quizá seas rápido, pero no eres tan fuerte como yo.**_

 _ **-ESTA FUERZA… ¿ACASO TU ERES…?**_

Le di un buen vistazo a Savitar, de arriba a abajo, sus alas, cascos, garras y en especial la herida que le propiné y entonces distinguí algo de reojo. Debajo de la armadura plateada de Savitar había otra especie de coraza, era como una segunda armadura debajo de la primera, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un símbolo en esa segunda coraza. _**\- ¿Qué es eso?**_ Un símbolo formado por una estrella y un par de alas. _**-No… no puede ser…**_

Dash _**-Marvel ¿Qué sucede?**_

Linterna _**-Dejen de perder el tiempo chicas, terminemos esto de una vez.**_

 _ **-Pero eso que tiene en el pecho…**_ Si, no había duda, ya había visto antes esa marca. Era algo que vi en… la estación de trenes donde conocí a Shazam.¿Este sujeto tenía alguna relación con el mago que me dio mis poderes? _**-¡Savitar… ¿quién eres en realidad?!**_

 _ **-OH, ASÍ QUE RECONOCES ESTO. ESO LO CONFIRMA.**_ Mientras sigue hablando, el hueco en la coraza empieza a desaparecer. La armadura se estaba reparando y regenerando por si sola. _ **-VAYA, ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MÁS INTERESANTE. CREO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ ANTES CON TWILIGHT…**_ Su armadura terminó de reconstruirse ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? _ **-¡TU SERÁS LA PRIMERA ALICORNIO EN MORIR! ¡Y DASH Y ESE LINTERNA SUFRIRÁN TAMBIÉN MI IRA!**_

El cuerpo de Savitar comenzó a vibrar y luego se separó en varios pegasos semitransparentes. Un ejército de Savitars nos rodearon en menos de un parpadeo.

Dash _**-Proyecciones de velocidad…**_ Dijo pasmada.

Linterna _**-Ya había oído hablar de esto. Son solo imágenes, ilusiones que crea con su velocidad.**_

 _ **-Tu también puedes hacer eso ¿no Dash? No sé porque te sorprende.**_ Le pregunté confundida.

Dash _**-Yo solo puedo crear una o dos proyecciones a la vez… esto es…**_

No pudo seguir explicando, pues los Savitar arremetieron contra nosotros. Como imaginábamos la mayoría eran simples señuelos que ni podían tocarnos, pero en medio de toda la confusión ilusoria, poco a poco empezamos a recibir golpes relampagueantes furtivos.

 _ **-Esto empieza a molestarme. Ahora verás.**_ Entonces golpee mis cascos uno contra otro causando una onda de choque a nuestro alrededor. El verdadero Savitar tuvo que retroceder y las imágenes desaparecieron. _**-Ese truco no te volverá a servir.**_

 _ **-OH, PERO CUMPLIÓ SU PROPÓSITO. DISTRAERLOS LO SUFICIENTE PARA LLAMAR A MI CABALLERIA…**_

 _ **\- ¿Caballería?**_

Linterna _**-¡Cuidado!**_

De pronto por nuestra retaguardia nos atacó un rayo de energía, por suerte Linterna reaccionó a tiempo para crear un muro que nos protegió. El rayo era continuo, así que Linterna se concentro exclusivamente en su barrera defensiva.

 _ **\- ¿Mandaste por nosotros, Padre?**_

Habló un ser flotante que brillaba con un resplandor multicolor a su alrededor. Parecía una especie de mono gigante… o un… ¿ahuizotl? Lo reconocía por los libros de Daring Do. Era como el villano en las ilustraciones de las portadas, pero este tenía la piel en varios colores y flotaba en el aire.

Linterna _**\- ¿Qué es esto? Se parece al poder de mi anillo.**_

 _ **-SUPUSE QUE UN SER CON PODERES SIMILARES A LOS LINTERNAS ME SERÍA DE GRAN AYUDA. DÉJENME PRESENTARLES A UNO DE MIS HIJOS: MASTER SPECTRUM. OH, Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES AGRADARÁ MI NUEVA APRENDIZ…**_

Un estruendo seguido de un borrón azul tacleó de lado a Rainbow Dash y la arrojó contra el suelo. Dash sin embargo logró recuperarse y aterrizar a salvo en su cuatro patas. Pero no fue la única en aterrizar. Otro velocista enmascarado la encaró y hablaba con voz distorcionada.

 _ **-Ansiaba enfrentarme contigo The Dash.**_

Dash _**-Eres ese villano del que nos hablaron Flecha y Canario. Faster Demon.**_

Demon _**-Así es.**_

Dash y Linterna enfrentaban a seres con poderes similares a ellos, lo que me dejaba a mí sola con…

Savitar _**-AHORA SOLO SOMOS TU Y YO, NIÑA MARVEL.**_

 _ **-Soy Alicorn Marvel para ti. Ahora dime, ¿qué relación tienes con el mago?**_

 _ **-JEJEJE. ¿MAGO? ¿CUÁL MAGO? CONOZCO MUCHOS MAGOS. VAS A TENER QUE SER MÁS ESPECÍFICA. PODRIAS DECIRME… SU NOMBRE…**_

Se burlaba abiertamente y no se necesitaba ser un genio saber que Savitar conocía la naturaleza de mis poderes. Definitivamente tenía una relación con el mago Shazam. Pero decidí que por el momento era mejor actuar, y preguntar más tarde. Volé para intentar golpearlo y él sencillamente se movía a hiper velocidad sin preocuparse por ser alcanzado. Pero mi intención era simplemente alejarnos del resto para hacer mi jugada. Concentré la magia en mi cuerno y liberé unas descargas mágicas a nuestro alrededor. Nos encerré a Savitar y a mi en una zona de relámpagos de la que no había escapatoria. Al más mínimo contacto con una de las estelas de luz, Savitar recibía una poderosa descarga que resentiría en todo su metálico cuerpo.

 _ **-YA VEO. QUIERES LIMITAR MIS MOVIEMIENTOS CON ESTA JAULA DE RAYOS ¿NO? HACES LAS COSAS INTERESANTES CHIQUILLA. EL MAGO TE ELIGIÓ BIEN.**_

Quería distraerme, pero yo seguía concentrada en mi plan de dejarlo fuera de combate para después hacer mis preguntas.

* * *

Mientas Linterna seguía en su encuentro de resistencia de energía contra Spectrum.

Linterna _**-Vaya. Este tipo es duro.**_

Spectrum _**\- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Linternita? El poder de tu anillo es limitado, mientras que mi poder…**_ El rayo boreal comienza a ganar terreno haciendo retroceder al chico. De la columna de energía se manifiestan varias cobras multicolores que se preparan para atacar a linterna por los costados con sus colmillos. _**\- ¡Es ilimitado!**_

Linterna concentraba todo su poder en la barrera principal, por lo que no tenía como protegerse de la segunda ola de ataques que se le venía, hasta que una nueva defensa mágica lo auxilió. Una burbuja morada.

 _ **-Por suerte, él no está solo.**_

Linterna _ **\- ¿Twilight?**_

Twilight _**-Tu ataca, yo me preocuparé por nuestra defensa.**_

Linterna sonrió y aprovechó el momento para materializar un enorme látigo verde con la que empezó a golpear a cada serpiente y abrirse paso hacia Spectrum. Teniendo a la princesa como apoyo en la defensa, Linterna Verde tenía un combate más parejo.

En otra parte del cielo, las otras dos velocistas se encontraban en pleno duelo de alta velocidad persiguiéndose entre ellas tratando de derribarse. Nadie era capaz de seguirles el paso, ni siquiera con la vista. Para lo ojos de los ponis normales eran dos estelas de colores que chocaban entre sí. Cuando de pronto, ya no eran dos estelas, sino tres: dos azul oscuro y una multicolor.

Dash _**-No puede ser… ¿un remanente de tiempo?**_

Demon 1 _**-Eres buena Dash. Tu maestro de enseñó bien.**_

Demon 2 _**-Pero el mío me entrena mejor.**_ Se colocó atrás de Rainbow y la sometió del cuello.

El otro Faster Demon preparó un golpe de frente, pero Dash logró safarse justo a tiempo para eludir el ataque y que el segundo Demon lo recibiera. Fue un golpe vibrante que terminó asesinando a uno de los velocistas oscuros que se desplomó a tierra.

Demon 1 _**-Como dije, nada mal.**_

Dash (estupefacta por lo que acababa de presenciar) _**\- ¿Te acabas de asesinar? De verdad eres un monstruo.**_

Demon _**-No.**_ Con rapidez voló para recuperar a su doble caído, echó un vistazo a la jaula de rayos de la Alicorn Marvel y arrojó el cuerpo inerte hacia ellos. El cadáver del poni negro se incineró al instante. _ **-Soy un Demonio.**_

* * *

Ver esa espeluznante escena de un poni destruido por mi jaula, me dejó impávida y con ganas de vomitar. Y desgraciadamente ese momento fue aprovechado por Savitar para contraatacar. Recibí una serie de golpes fulminantes a alta velocidad empujándome hacia el suelo. Tuve que tele portarme para escapar de la lluvia de golpes. Reaparecí en otro lugar y traté de recobrar el aliento, pero un instante después sentí un agudo dolor por la espalda, para cuando me di cuenta, un brazo metálico me había atravesado desde atrás…

 _ **-AUN CON TU MAGIA, ERES DEMASIADO LENTA, MARVEL.**_

Un instante antes de perder la conciencia, pude ver a Rainbow mirándome horrorizada… _**\- ¡NO! ¡SCOOTALOO!**_

* * *

Rainbow voló a toda velocidad al lugar, para ella solo era un milisegundo, pero no era la única velocista en el lugar. Faster Demon la alcanzó y la tacleó para luego someterla contra el suelo.

Dash _**\- ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!**_ Empezó a llorar de rabia mientras miraba como la Alicorn Marvel caía al suelo.

De pie ahí de manera triunfante y arrogante se encontraba Savitar. Luego tranquilamente dio una orden. _**-SUELTALA DEMON.**_

Faster Demon dudó un momento, pero después soltó a Dash quien corrió hacia Marvel, pero a medio metro de ella paró su andar y continuó llorando. _**\- ¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a papá y mamá? ¿Y a las chicas? No, esto no puede estar pasando.**_

 _ **-ENTIENDO.**_ Dijo Savitar. _**-HACE UN MOMENTO GRITASTE "SCOOTALOO". ESTA CHICA ERA TU HERMANA MENOR ¿VERDAD? NO DEBIÓ METERSE EN MI CAMINO.**_

Rainbow giró su cabeza hacia Savitar viéndolo con odio y aun con lágrimas en el rostro. Pretendió atacarlo, pero Demon se adelantó y le propinó varios golpes consecutivos que la dejaron de espaldas al suelo quejándose. _**–Son unos desgraciados.**_

 _ **-HMPH. QUE SEA UNA LECCIÓN PARA TI, RAINBOW DASH. ASÍ ES LA VIDA TRÁGICA DE UN HÉROE. TU DESTINO ES CAER EN BATALLA COMO TU HERMANA, O VIVIR LO SUFICIENTE PARA VOLVERTE UN MONSTRUO COMO NOSOTROS.**_

Dash _**\- ¿Héroes? ¡Ustedes no son héroes! ¡Nunca lo han sido! Aun no me creo eso de que seas el mismo Savitar que Barry y los otros derrotaron.**_

 _ **-EN ALGO TIENES RAZÓN. BARRY Y SUS AMIGOS NUNCA ME DERROTARON COMPLETAMENTE PUESTO QUE SIGO VIVO. Y EN LO OTRO TE EQUIVOCAS, PUES SI FUIMOS HÉROES, TUS HÉROES. YO FUI SI FUI FLASH, Y MI APRENDIZ… MUESTRALE…**_

Demon _**\- ¿Padre?**_

 _ **-DIJE QUE LE MUESTRES.**_

Demon _**-… … esta bien. Si es lo que ordenas.**_

En ese instante, Faster Demon dejó de fingir su voz y Dash pudo distinguir un timbre femenino. Era una voz familiar. La velocista negra se quitó la máscara y se reveló ante Rainbow. _**-No… no es… posible. ¿Daring Do?**_

 _ **-Si, así es. Sabes que no podría engañar a una de mis mejores fans, ¿no es así Dash? Pero por desgracia para ti ya no soy Daring Do.**_ Se volvió a colocar la máscara. _**-Mi nombre es Faster Demon y soy tu enemiga mortal y rival.**_

 _ **-NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES TAN RÁPIDO DEMON. DASH YA HA VISTO LA CRUDA REALIDAD DE LOS HÉROES. QUIZÁ AHORA QUIERA RECONSIDERAR SU CAMINO O INCLUSO UNÍRSENOS. COMO TE DIJE ANTES, LA VERDAD ESTOY AGRADECIDO CONTIGO PUES TODO LO QUE SUCEDE Y SUCEDERÁ ES GRACIAS A TI, POR LIBERARME. ¿QUÉ DICES RAINBOW DASH? TIENES MUCHO POTENCIAL, PUEDE HABER UN LUGAR PARA TI COMO OTRA HIJA DE SAVITAR.**_

En medio de su letargo, Dash no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Savitar. Solo estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada, como un zombi. De pronto una estela de luz en forma de un largo dragón fue disparada hacia Savitar y Demon. Dash por fin reaccionó, miró a sus espaldas y vio a una ilesa Alicorn Marvel en pie y atacando con la magia de su cuerno a los villanos.

* * *

 _ **-Necesitarás más que eso para eliminarme Savitar.**_ Les dije a los villanos, aunque admito que me seguía doliendo un poco el pecho y la cabeza.

Demon _**\- ¿Cómo es posible? Vi claramente que le destrozaste el pecho y su corazón. ¿Acaso es inmortal?**_ Reclamó a su padre.

Savitar _**-VAYA. SU HABILIDAD SANADORA ES MÁS EFICAZ DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ. ESA CHIQUILLA ES INCREIBLE. EL MAGO ELIGIÓ A ALGUIEN MUY FUERTE ESTA VEZ. ¡DEMON, SPECTRUM! RETIRÉMONOS POR AHORA, ESTO YA SE HA PROLONGADO MAS DE LO NECESARIO.**_

Ante la orden de Savitar, el llamado Master Spectrum hizo brillar su cuerpo y todos nos vimos cegados por un resplandor de mil colores. Pude oír el "whooz" de los velocistas malvados moviéndose para escapar. Para cuando pudimos recobrar la vista, Savitar y sus hijos habían desaparecido.

Pasado el peligro, Twilight y Linterna fueron de inmediato a donde estaban los demás ponis inconscientes junto a una destrozada carroza. La princesa fue a revisar primeramente a su alumna, Starlight Glimmer. Linterna empezó a escanearla con una luz especial de su anillo para ver si tenían heridas internas o externas.

Twilight _**\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

Linterna _**-Solo perdió el conocimiento y no parece tener heridas graves.**_ Siguió el proceso con los otros ponis. _ **-Los demás también se encuentran bien.**_

 _ **-Eso es un alivio.**_ La alicornio puso más atención hacia el héroe esmeralda. _**\- ¿Tú estás bien?**_

 _ **-No recibí ningún daño gracias a usted, princesa. Déjeme presentarme, soy Linterna Verde, protector del sector…**_

 _ **-Spike...**_

Linterna se turbó. _**\- ¿S-spi-pi-ke? ¿Y ese quién es? No conozco a ningún Spike.**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que no reconozco el sonido de tu voz? Ni siquiera la estás fingiendo.**_

El dragón dio un suspiro y retiro su aura brillante. Pero conservaba su traje verde de Linterna. Parado ahí con vergüenza empezó a murmurar. _**-Ya sé, ya sé. Quieres una explicación, pero…**_ Y repentinamente fue interrumpido cuando la princesa lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazó con mucho afecto y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

 _ **-No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres… solo me alegra que estés bien, y gracias por salvar mi vida.**_

No podía asegurarlo por la distancia, pero creo que Spike también empezó a llorar en ese momento. Me disponía a acercarme y ver si podía apoyar a los heridos también, cuando Rainbow me jaló de la cola. _**\- ¿Eh? ¿Rainbow?**_

 _ **-Di la palabra.**_

La miré con extrañeza y confusión pues no entendía que quería decirme.

 _ **\- ¡Solo di la "Palabra"!**_

Al hacer hincapié en eso, comprendí lo que quería y dije. _**-Pero ¿qué hay de mi identidad secreta?**_

 _ **-Por favor… solo dila.**_

Me suplicó con tanta vehemencia que no pude negarme y finalmente lo dije. _**-Shazam.**_

* * *

Volvimos a dividirnos en las tres Crusaders: Applebloom, Scootaloo y yo. Luego Bloom y yo fuimos testigas de una escena extraña, Rainbow Dash se encontraba tocando y revisando a Scootaloo por todas partes, desde sus patas hasta la cabeza y sus alas. Luego volteó a vernos fijamente a mí y también a Applebloom con muchísima atención a cada una. Luego suspiró con alivio y regresó a ver a Scoot, a quién de manera exagerada e histérica abrazo llorando abiertamente. _**-Gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo… por un momento creí que te había perdido…**_

Rainbow continuó llorando, nunca la había visto así. Rarity me había comentado que una vez Rainbow había echo un gran berrinche cuando fue la primera hibernación de Tanque, la tortuga de tierra. Me pregunté si había sido algo parecido a esto, aunque me daba la impresión de que esto era aun más exagerado de lo que mi hermana me platicó.

También pude ver claramente a Twilight, mirando en nuestra dirección mientras seguía abrazando al dragón. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le dijera a nuestras hermanas. Aun así, no podía sentirme sino conmovida por la doble escena tanto de Rainbow con Scoot, como de Twilight con Spike. Por un momento pareció que revelar nuestras identidades había valido la pena.

Applebloom sin embargo, empezó a caminar para alejarse y por el semblante serio que tenía le pregunté. _**\- ¿Qué pasa Applebloom? ¿A dónde vas?**_

 _ **-A la estación de trenes. Necesitamos algunas respuestas Sweetie Belle.**_

 _ **\- ¿Oh? ¿Respuestas?**_

 _ **-Sobre Savitar. Debemos preguntarle al mago…**_

CONTINUARÁ… 14th Race: Cutie Mark Crusaders ¡SHAZAM!

* * *

 **Bien, el misterio sobre la identidad de Savitar continua. Sin embargo, en este episodio hubo unas cuantas pistas vagas; y aunque no lo voy a decir abiertamente, después del próximo capitulo creo que va a ser muy obvio de quién se trata en realidad. Hasta entonces.**


	14. 14th Race: Cutie Mark Crusaders SHAZAM!

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Por fin se revelará el origen de Savitar, o por lo menos será bastante obvio de quien se trata realmente (Espero). ¿Nuestras heroínas lo descubrirán? He aquí otro capitulo sobre los orígenes de las...**

* * *

 **14th Race: Cutie Mark Crusaders ¡SHAZAM!**

Campo de manzanos en Sweet Apple Acres. Salón de la Justicia… bueno… la casa club de las CMC.

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ Le pregunté a mi hermana Rainbow Dash, quién parecía que nos estaba oyendo a escondidas desde la entrada.

 _ **-Disculpen, no quería espiar ni nada por el estilo.**_ Contestó ella con inseguridad. _ **-Te estaba buscando Scootaloo, papá y mamá dijeron que habías venido a la granja Apple con tus amigas. No pensé que tendrían una especie de reunión secreta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y para qué me buscabas?**_

 _ **-Solo quiero hablar contigo… a solas.**_

Spike y las chicas decidieron retirarse un momento mientras Rainbow y yo nos quedamos a solas. ¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo? Se le veía nerviosa, como si no supiera como empezar la conversación.

 _ **-Bueno… este… parece que no les has dicho a nuestros padres sobre… ya sabes… la Alicorn Marvel.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cómo sabes que ellos no lo saben ya?**_ Quise hacerme la misteriosa, aunque era verdad que Bow y Mindy no sabían nada al respecto. Rainbow me miró con una ceja levantada.

 _ **-Por favor niña. Ya los conoces. Si supieran que eres la Alicorn Marvel, estarían siguiéndote en cada ciudad felicitándote y prodigando orgullo por las hazañas que realizas.**_

Me reí de solo pensarlo _**-Jiji. Eso es cierto.**_ Luego me puse un poco más seria. _**-Quizá es la razón por la que no se los he dicho aún. Quisiera mantener mi identidad secreta el mayor tiempo posible, pero si pienso decirles… algún día. Aunque Sweetie Belle y Applebloom dicen que es mejor mantener el secreto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y… cómo fue que ustedes se convirtieron en la Alicorn Marvel?**_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres saber cómo pasó?**_

Rainbow asintió, pero yo la seguía viendo rara. Al principio creí que era solo porque tenía curiosidad, pero… no puedo explicarlo, parecía estar triste o preocupada. Decidí contarle pues la verdad es que quería hacerlo desde anoche en la Atalaya, pero no hubo oportunidad. Ganas no me faltaban, así que decidí aprovechar esta ocasión.

 _ **-Ok. ¡Déjame contarte sobre el mejor y más asombroso día de mi vida!**_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Empezó una tarde, se suponía que teníamos la Hora de Twilight, sin embargo, ella se había ido de improviso a la Tierra de los Dragones. Ahora que lo pienso, fue por las mismas fechas que Spike desapareció. En fin, como Twilight no estaba, fue Starlight quien se quedó a cargo de nosotras para nuestra lección.

 _ **-Bien niñas, sé que no es exactamente lo que esperaban, pero espero que hayan pasado un rato agradable conmigo.**_

Nosotras no teníamos problema en pasar la tarde con Starlight, además podíamos aprovechar para preguntar algo que desde hacía tiempo nos intrigaba.

Sweetie Belle _**-Oye Starlight, ¿es cierto que el mapa te ha llamado para alguna misión?**_

Starlight _**\- ¿Te refieres al Cutie Map? Bueno… sí, así es.**_

Scootaloo _**\- ¿En serio? Yo creí que el mapa solo llamaba a Rainbow, Twilight y las demás.**_

 _ **-Al parecer también puede llamar a otros ponis y también otras criaturas. Una vez también llamó a Spike ¿sabían?**_

Applebloom _**-Pero Spike no tiene Cutie Mark ¿cómo lo llamó?**_

 _ **-Bueno, eso…**_

 _ **-Esperen un momento.**_ Interrumpí a Starlight cuando me vino una idea a la cabeza. _ **-Entonces también puede llamarnos a nosotras, ¿verdad?**_

Bloom _**-Guau. Eso sería increíble.**_

Nos emocionamos tanto por la idea que de inmediato corrimos al salón de los tronos buscando el mapa mágico del castillo. Starlight nos siguió intentando alcanzarnos por los pasillos. Pasamos varios minutos paradas al pie de la mesa esperando el llamado del Mapa… pero para nuestra decepción nunca ocurrió.

 _ **-Niñas. No porque quieran una misión, significa que el mapa las llamará hoy. Puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ocurra, y sucede sin previo aviso.**_

 _ **-Aw, pero de verdad queremos tener una misión de amistad.**_

Creo que Starlight se apiadó de nosotras por lo que hizo a continuación. _**-Oigan niñas. ¿Quieren ver algo asombroso?**_ Las tres afirmamos con curiosidad. _**-Quizá no pueda hacer que el mapa las llame, pero aprendí a hacer un conjuro bastante interesante con ayuda del él.**_ Encendió su cuerno y realizó un hechizó que nos cubrió a las tres con un aura blanca brillante. _**-Ahora observen el mapa.**_ Dimos un vistazo y pudimos observar nuestras Cutie Marks flotando en el mapa, pero en color blanco traslúcido. Starlight nos explicó. _**-Hice este conjuro basándome en la tecnología de Cisco Ramón, un amigo de Flash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Te refieres al pegaso super veloz que estuvo entrenando a Rainbow cuando obtuvo sus poderes?**_ Pregunté con algo de emoción.

 _ **-Así es. El hechizo nos permite ver su ubicación en el mapa, ¿ven?**_ Indicó nuestras marcas sobre el castillo de la Amistad. _ **-Y no es lo único que hace. Scootaloo, piensa en algo que quisieras decirle a Sweetie Belle, pero no lo digas, solo piénsalo.**_

 _ **-Ok…**_ Entonces vi un momento a mi amiga y pensé en "Creo que Sweetie debe hacer más ejercicio". Y para mi sorpresa…

 _ **\- ¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?**_ Me reclamó Sweetie en voz alta.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta, ¡podíamos hablar una con la otra sin necesidad de abrir la boca! Y no solo las dos, Applebloom también podía hacerlo. Las tres escuchábamos los pensamientos de las demás. ¡En verdad que era asombroso! Es como telepatía.

 _ **\- ¡Es increíble Starlight! ¿Esto es lo que usan para comunicarse con Rainbow cuando tiene que hacer un trabajo como The Dash?**_

 _ **-Jeje. No, desafortunadamente este conjuro tiene sus límites y es solo temporal. El comunicador que Cisco agregó en el traje de Rainbow es más práctico y eficiente; por el momento, pues sigo trabajando y perfeccionando el hechizo. Pero por ahora, pueden hablar todo lo que quieran entre ustedes tres desde cualquier punto de Ponyville, así estén separadas.**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo dura el hechizo?**_

Starlight miró el mapa _**-Hasta que sus marcas desaparezcan del mapa, y eso será en un par horas.**_

Scoot _**-Vaya, esperaba poder usarlo mañana en la escuela.**_

Sweetie _**\- ¿Uh? Pero si mañana es sábado. No hay escuela.**_

Me alegré un instante por la noticia, solo para después caer en cuenta de una cosa. _**-Espera… si mañana es sábado, eso quiere decir que ¿hoy es viernes?**_

Bloom _**-Pues sí. Así funcionan normalmente los días de la semana.**_

Me estremecí de inmediato y volteé a ver la hora en el reloj de la pared. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Se supone que es mi turno para repartir la edición vespertina del periódico del pueblo. _**\- ¡Voy tarde!**_

Tomé rápidamente mis cosas, mi casco, scooter y alforja. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Gracias al hechizo de Starlight pude explicarles mentalmente a mis amigas mi repentina partida y les pedí que me disculparan con ella, oh y también que le agradecieran.

Por suerte llegué justo a tiempo a la oficina del periódico y de inmediato empecé mi ruta de repartidora. En el camino seguí conversando con Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, quienes ya iban de regreso a sus casas. Por mi parte, en cuanto terminara de repartir periódicos, regresaría al orfanato. Cielos, desearía poder mantener este hechizo durante las noches para hablar con mis amigas, así no me sentiría tan sola en el orfanato.

Entonces, cuando iba a mitad de mi ruta pasando junto a la estación de trenes, lo escuché…

"Te estaba esperando Scootaloo"

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Chicas? ¿Son ustedes?**_ Sonó una voz en mi cabeza y pensé que eran mis amigas, pero esta voz era de otro pony. Parecía la voz de un señor. Miré en varias direcciones y frené mi scooter cuando lo volví a escuchar.

"¿Podrías venir aquí por favor?"

 _ **\- ¿Quién dijo eso?**_ Volví a revisar los alrededores y fijé mi vista en un extraño corcel vestido de negro que me miraba fijamente desde la estación. _**\- ¿Quién eres?**_ Pasaron unos segundos cuando el extraño dio media vuelta y se metió al edificio. No sé por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que debía seguirlo. _**-Oye, espera.**_

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Un tren aguardaba parado en la estación, pero no había nadie en el lugar que lo fuera a abordar. Entré a la oficina de la estación para echar un vistazo, pero se encontraba vacío, ni siquiera estaba el pony que se supone vi entrar. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando se apareció detrás mío el sujeto de negro.

 _ **-Lo siento, niña. No quería asustarte.**_

 _ **-No estoy asustada.**_ Le dije, y así era en realidad. Me encontraba muy calmada. Fue muy extraño.

 _ **-Eso lo veo.**_ Me extendió su casco que sostenía un boleto y me lo entregó. _**-Toma. Vas a necesitarlo. No lo pierdas.**_ Me pasó de largo y después noté que la apariencia del tren había cambiado. Ahora era de color negro, con adornos de estrellas y planetas. Por un segundo creí que sería el tren privado de la Princesa Luna. _**-Cuando veas al mago, dile que Byakku Tawny le manda saludos.**_ Dijo el extraño cuando se retiraba del lugar. ¿Dijo Byakku Tawny? ¿Ese sería su nombre?

La puerta del tren se abrió y el boleto que me dio el Señor Tawny empezó a brillar; creo que era una señal para que me metiera al tren. Contra todo sentido común, lentamente abordé. ¿En que estaba pensando? Esto es demasiado bizarro, pero tenía mucha curiosidad y expectación. Sentía que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro del tren. Simplemente no me podía ir. En eso escuché un trote que venía de afuera…

 _ **\- ¡Scootaloo! ¡Scootaloo!**_

Scoot _**\- ¿Applebloom? ¿Sweetie Belle?**_ _ **¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

Bloom _**-Eso que lo que nosotras te íbamos a preguntar.**_

Sweetie _**-Empezaste a decir cosas raras sobre la estación del tren y un extraño pony. Por más que te hablábamos, no nos respondías. Creímos que el hechizo de Starlight se estaba agotando así que…**_

Bloom _**-…venimos a ver si te encontrabas bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos…**_ La puerta del tren se cerró con nosotras dentro y se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba su partida. _**-…de aquí.**_ Fue muy tarde.

Sweetie Belle sugirió ir a la parte trasera del vagón y ver si podíamos saltar del tren antes de que agarrara velocidad, pero antes de que llegáramos a la puerta las luces del tren empezaron a parpadear como si hubiéramos entrado a un túnel. Pocos segundos después las ventanas se encendieron con una luz blanca, al echar un vistazo por ellas no vimos ningún paisaje, sino escenas de nuestras vidas como si se tratara de una película: el día que nos conocimos; cuando fundamos las CMC; el show de talentos; los campamentos que hicimos con nuestras hermanas; las veces que la Princesa Luna nos ayudó en nuestros sueños; los juegos de Equestria; los primeros ponis que ayudamos con sus Cutie Marks; e inclusive cuando obtuvimos las nuestras.

Al poco rato el tren se detuvo, las escenas en las ventanas se apagaron. Finalmente se abrió la puerta y las chicas se vieron entre ellas preguntándose qué hacer. Yo decidí salir, pues no tenía miedo. Applebloom y Sweetie Belle me siguieron con algo de incertidumbre. Nos vimos en una estación de trenes en medio de una cueva, había un solo camino delimitado por un sendero de estatuas y columnas de piedra: 7 estatuas a la izquierda y 6 columnas a la derecha. En la base de cada uno había un título con símbolos extraños. Parecía una lengua extraña.

Bloom _**\- ¿Qué son estas estatuas?**_

Sweetie _**-No estoy segura, pero creo que ahí dice "Los 7 Errores y Malvados Ponis".**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedes leer esos extraños símbolos Sweetie?**_ Le cuestioné.

Sweetie _**-Un poco…**_

 _ **-De hecho, la traducción más correcta sería "Los 7 Enemigos Mortales de los Ponis".**_ Dijo una voz al fondo de la cueva. Un unicornio anciano con un largo bigote estaba sentado al final del corredor en una silla de piedra. _**-También se les conoce como "Los 7 pecados capitales".**_ El anciano se puso en pie y caminó hacia nosotras. _**-Bienvenida Scootaloo, te estaba esperando… y veo que trajiste a tus amigas contigo.**_

 _ **-Eh, hola. Y usted es… ¿el mago Star Swirl?**_

El unicornio rio y dijo. _**\- ¿Crees que soy Star Swirl el Barbado? Me halagas, pero no. Soy otro mago.**_

Sweetie _**-Si. No seas tonta, Scootaloo. Star Swirl es el de barba grande, no bigote grande. ¿Qué no pones atención a las lecciones de Twilight?**_

 _ **-Ay, perdón por no ser tan culta como tú, Sweetie Belle.**_ Le discutí.

Bloom _**– Chicas, no creo que sea el momento para discutir sobre eso. Además, creo que hemos sido secuestradas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Es cierto eso señor mago? ¿Nos secuestró?**_

Mago _**\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Esa no era mi intención. Solo quería hablar contigo, Scootaloo. Verás, te he estado observando desde que naciste…**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Es un acosador!**_

Sweetie _**\- ¡No se saldrá con la suya! Rarity ya me advirtió sobre los ponis de su clase. ¡Degenerado!**_

Mago _**\- ¡No soy un degenerado y tampoco un acosador! ¡Déjenme terminar! Lo que quiero decir es que he observado el corazón puro y valeroso de su amiga, lo que la convierte en la candidata perfecta para recibir el poder de mi legado. Y lo que quería preguntarle es si quería aceptar ese poder.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué poder habla exactamente, señor?**_ Le pregunté.

El mago miró hacia las estatuas. _**-Así como existen los 7 Enemigos Mortales de los Ponis representados por 7 bestias…**_ y luego a las columnas del lado contrario. _**-… existen también las virtudes de los 6 Pilares que combaten por el bien de nuestro mundo.**_

Sweetie _**\- ¿Se refiere a los Elementos de la Armonía?**_

Mago _**-No exactamente. Los Elementos de la Armonía son un medio de defensa, mientras que el poder del que les hablo es más una fuerza ofensiva. Pero al final, ambos existen para proteger Equestria.**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Y quiere darle ese poder a Scootaloo?**_

Mago _**-Así es, quiero que se convierta en la campeona de la Justicia. Fuerte, veloz, audaz, inteligente…**_

Me emocioné de nuevo. Sonaba a que me convertiría en una superheroína, como The Dash. _**\- ¡Eso suena asombroso! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

Mago _**-Solo di mi nombre.**_

 _ **-Pero no sé su nombre.**_

Mago _**\- ¿Tienes el boleto que te dio Tawny?**_

Había puesto el boleto dorado en mi alforja antes de entrar al tren. Lo busqué de inmediato y leí en voz alta: _**-Boleto para la estación de… ¿SHAZAM?**_

Entonces el boletó resplandeció y me cubrió con su mismo fulgor. Cuando abrí mis ojos me sentía diferente.

Sweetie _**\- ¿Scootaloo?**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Eres tú?**_

Vi a mis amigas, me dio la impresión de que eran más pequeñas, hasta que noté que solo las veía desde un enfoque superior y me di cuenta, ¡Era yo quien había crecido! Mi crin, mi cola, incluso mis alas eran de una pegaso adulta. Aleteé y para mi sorpresa me elevé, no era como en mis sueños, ¡De verdad estaba volando en la vida real y era muy rápida! _**\- ¡Miren chicas, estoy volando, estoy volando!**_

Bloom _**-Vaya, parece que en verdad obtuvo super poderes. Creo que es tan rápida como Rainbow Dash.**_

Sweetie _**-Pero yo la veo como una pegaso normal, solo que adulta.**_

Mago _**-Mmm… si, así es. Tienes razón jovencita. Esto es muy extraño. Ella debería verse más… poderosa.**_

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero había tirado el boleto cuando emprendí mi vuelo y una de las chicas lo había recogido.

Bloom (Tomando el boleto) _**\- ¿En verdad obtuvo superpoderes solo al decir la palabra "Shazam"?**_

Por segunda ocasión la caverna se vio iluminada por el resplandor dorado del boleto, pero en esta ocasión envolvía a Applebloom. Y cuando se apagó, cual fue nuestra sorpresa ver a mi amiga como una yegua adulta.

Bloom _**\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me sucedió?**_

Sweetie _**-No estoy segura, pero te ves muy parecida a tu hermana AppleJack, claro con la diferencia de tu color de pelaje y melena.**_

Bloom _**-Y también siento que soy más fuerte.**_ Se acercó a una roca de gran tamaño y la levantó como si nada. _**\- ¡Soy tan fuerte como mi hermano o quizá más!**_

Sweetie se acercó a la pony terrestre, tomó el boleto con su magia de unicornio y luego lo sostuvo con su pata. _**\- ¿Me pregunto si…? Veamos, ejem… Shazam.**_ Pronunció y luego otro resplandor más brilló, el cual al disiparse reveló a una hermosa unicornio. Sweetie Belle también se había convertido en adulta. _**\- ¡Esto es increíble! Siento que mi magia se hizo más poderosa.**_ Empezó a usar su magia para levitar cuanto objeto se encontrara suelto en la cueva. _**-Incluso creo que podría hacer hechizos tan avanzados como los que hace Starlight.**_

El mago se quedó ahí, boquiabierto, viéndonos a las tres. Nos juntamos todas frente al mago con mucha alegría y emoción, aunque parecía que ni él mismo entendía lo que ocurría. _**-Pero ¿qué rayos significa esto? Las tres recibieron una parte de los poderes de los 6 Pilares… pero se supone que solo elegí a Scootaloo para que… a menos que… Chicas.**_ Nos llamó y luego preguntó. _**\- ¿De casualidad se han visto influenciadas las tres últimamente por alguna clase de magia?**_

Sweetie _**-Bueno, hace rato nuestra amiga Starlight conectó nuestras mentes por medio de un conjuro en nuestras Cutie Marks y el Mapa de la Princesa Twilight.**_

Bloom _**-No sé porque pregunta. Dijo que nos había estado observando ¿no?**_

Scoot _**-Pero dijo que solo me observaba a mí.**_

Mago _**-Por supuesto. Eso es. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? La trasferencia del poder es por medio de la Cutie Mark y si tenían una conexión mágica al momento que Tawny le dio el boleto a Scootaloo, entonces tus amigas comparten parte del poder. Mm... esto no lo tenía contemplado.**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Eso significa que nos va a quitar nuestros poderes a mí y a Sweetie Belle?**_

Sweetie _**-Pero nosotras somos un equipo. Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y creo que podemos serle de ayuda a Scootaloo. ¿De verdad nos los va a quitar?**_

Mago _**-Mm… No. No creo en las coincidencias. Al parecer el destino ha decretado que ustedes compartan estos poderes. Pero quiero confirmar una cosa. Digan mi nombre de nuevo por favor, niñas.**_

 _ **-Shazam.**_

 _ **-Shazam.**_

 _ **-Shazam.**_

Las tres regresamos a la normalidad en un nuevo espectáculo de luces.

Mago _**-Muy bien. Díganlo una vez más, pero juntas y al mismo tiempo.**_

Nos miramos entre nosotras y yo tomé la iniciativa. _**-A la cuenta de tres, chicas. Una, dos, ¡tres!**_

 _ **\- ¡SHAZAM!**_

La luz mágica nos envolvió a todas, esta vez. Y en esta ocasión mi sorpresa fue aún mayor. No solo era mucho más alta, mis alas también eran más grandes y tenía un gran cuerno en mi cabeza. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir que era Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle a la vez, todas como una sola pony. ¡Y éramos una alicornio!

Mago _**-Si, este es el nacimiento de la nueva Campeona de la Justicia. ¡La Alicorn Marvel!**_

* * *

 **Final del Flashback y de regreso al Salón de la Justicia.**

 _ **-Y así es como nos convertimos en la Alicorn Marvel.**_ Le presumí a Rainbow.

 _ **-Vaya, de verdad que fue un día asombroso para ti y tus amigas.**_ Siguió con su actitud triste. _**-No me sorprende que lo consideres el mejor día de tu vida.**_

Me acerqué a ella para verla de frente con una gran sonrisa para decirle. _**-La Alicorn Marvel no fue lo único bueno de ese día, falta la mejor parte, la cual no es desconocida para ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-Después de que el mago nos explicara nuestros poderes, regresamos a Ponyville en el tren mágico. Applebloom y Sweetie Belle me acompañaron al orfanato cuando estaba oscureciendo, ahí fue donde recibí la mejor sorpresa del día. ¿Lo recuerdas?**_

Rainbow me miró fijamente con ojos cristalinos. _**\- ¿Dices que fue el día que fui con papá y mamá al orfanato para…?**_

 _ **-Si. Fue el mismo día que Bow, Mindy y tú me adoptaron, y me convertí en parte de su familia. Como dije, el mejor y más asombroso día de mi vida.**_

Rainbow me acarició la cabeza, su cara había cambiado por completo. Ahora estaba feliz y, por algún motivo, aliviada. _**-Gracias Scoot. Ahora estoy más tranquila.**_

 _ **\- ¿Más tranquila? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque recuerdo perfectamente ese día, lo que significa que lo que te ocurrió no fue consecuencia del Flashpoint. Menos mal.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso por qué sería malo?**_

 _ **-Es complicado… verás…**_

De repente, Rainbow fue interrumpida por un estruendo. Sonó como una especie de explosión proveniente del pueblo. Cuando salimos de la casa, Spike bajo su identidad de Linterna Verde, ya iba en camino hacia el castillo…

* * *

 **Presente**

Después del encuentro contra Savitar y sus hijos, dos de las Crusaders llegaron a la estación de tren, llevando consigo sus boletos dorados para el viaje especial que pretendían realizar hacia la estación del mago Shazam, al cual llegaron sin problemas.

 _ **\- ¿No debimos traer a Scootaloo con nosotras, Applebloom?**_

 _ **-Tu viste como estaba con Rainbow Dash. No creo que la hubiera dejado de abrazar sino hasta mañana, después de lo ocurrido. Y esto no es algo que pueda esperar, Sweetie Belle.**_

Llegaron al corredor de las columnas y desde lejos el mago las saludó. _**-Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. Que agradable sorpresa. Como han de imaginar, no recibo muchas visitas. Oh, pero por su semblante me parece que no se trata de una visita social.**_

Bloom _**-Me temo que así es, señor mago. Le preguntaré sin rodeos. ¿Qué sabe usted de Savitar? ¿Quién es en realidad y qué relación tiene con usted?**_

Mago _**-Temo que no tengo una respuesta a tus preguntas, pequeña. Sé que el tal Savitar es un velocista, pero hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento sobre él. ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy relacionado con él?**_

 _ **\- ¡Por eso!**_ Sweetie Belle señala la 5a columna de la derecha en donde se encuentra marcado el mismo símbolo de la armadura de Savitar. _**-Savitar tenía ese símbolo debajo de su armadura. ¿Qué significa esa marca?**_

 _ **-Me parece que se los expliqué el día que se convirtieron en la Alicorn Marvel.**_ Indicó las 6 columnas. _**-Estos son los Pilares que representan los atributos de las 6 leyendas ponis, de las que provienen sus poderes y mi nombre también:**_

 **S** orcery. La hechicería e inteligencia de Star Swirl.

 **H** ope. La esperanza e inquebrantable voluntad de Somnambula.

 **A** ttractive. La belleza y poder mágico de Mistmane.

 **Z** ip. El vigor y poder sanador de Meadowbrook.

 **A** udacity. El valor y audacia de Flash Magnus.

 **M** ighty. La fuerza y resistencia de Rockhoof.

Mago _**-Tiempo atrás yo reuní los objetos místicos que dejaron esos héroes en este mundo y he buscado campeones que hereden los poderes de ellos para proteger Equestria. Por siglos ese ha sido mi deber. La marca de la que hablan es precisamente del objeto místico de uno de ellos…**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Equestria. Un pegaso metálico se encuentra parado en la cima de una roca mirando al cielo. Varias nubes de tormenta se acercan y comienza a llover a ventarrones sobre el pony de metal, quién se inclina al frente mientras que su armadura se abre por la espalda, permitiéndole salir de ella. Este pegaso deja que la lluvia moje directamente su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se regocija por el sonido de los relámpagos de la tormenta que le traen recuerdos de una batalla que libró hace muchísimo tiempo. _**-Es igual a la tormenta de aquel entones… hace más de mil años… cuando obtuve mis poderes al enfrentar al supuesto primer campeón alicornio de Shazam. El rayo y su ataque mágico cambiaron todo es día. Si, el día que Savitar nació… y muy pronto reclamaré mi justo lugar como el verdadero y único Dios Campeón de Equestria. JAJAJAJA.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 15th Race: El último Hijo de Savitar.


	15. 15th Race: El último hijo de Savitar

**Hemos vuelto, voy lento pero seguro. ¿Qué tendremos para hoy? ¿Será un ave, será un avión? NO, se trata de...**

* * *

 **15th Race: El Último Hijo de Savitar**

Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño dentro de mi casa y quizá me habría quedado en cama todo el día de no ser por un repentino estruendo que vino desde afuera. Mi primera impresión era que el estallido había sido causado por el cañón de Pinkie Pie, pues no era raro en esta época del año que esa chica empezará temprano sus fiestas. La última a la que asistí, fue al encantador baby shower que Pinkie organizó para mí, todavía tengo algunos regalos sin abrir. Pensando eso ni me preocupé en ese momento y hasta pensé en volverme a acostar.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarme en cama todo el día, no señor, Rarity no es una pony perezosa; tenía que ponerme a trabajar. Me levanté y vi la hora en el reloj de mi cuarto: 11:00 am., debía y prepararme para abrir la tienda. A pesar de mi estado, en menos de una hora ya estaba arreglada y tenía todo listo para abrir las puertas de la Boutique. Fue a medio día cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta…

 _ **-Bienvenidos a la Boutique Carrusel ¿en qué les puedo…? oh, Fluttershy. Qué bueno verte.**_

 _ **-Buenas tardes Rarity, espero no molestarte.**_ Entró con cautela mirando los alrededores. ¿Estaría buscando algo con la mirada?

 _ **-Tu nunca eres una molestia, querida.**_ Le dije, aunque estaba curiosa por su extraño andar.

 _ **\- ¿Se encuentra Spike? Necesito hablar con él.**_

"Oh, así que no era algo, sino alguien". Pensé. _**-Por el momento no se encuentra, pero no debe tardar mucho en regresar. ¿Quieres esperarlo? Puedo preparar un té o un bocadillo mientras tanto.**_

 _ **-No quisiera importunarte, tienes que atender la tienda y tampoco creo que sea buena idea ponerte a preparar algo en la cocina. Ya sabes… por tu estado…**_

 _ **-Empiezas a sonar como Sweetie Belle. Estoy embarazada Fluttershy, no lisiada.**_

 _ **-Oh, está bien, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte, digo, por si llega algún cliente.**_

Entre las dos pusimos la mesa en la cocina. Fluttershy ayudó a preparar el té mientras yo seguía al pendiente por si llegaba alguien a la tienda, pero parecía un día muerto pues nadie había entrado, claro, a excepción de mi amiga pegaso. Nos sentamos un momento a compartir un par de bisquets y le pregunté curiosa.

 _ **-Y dime Fluttershy, ¿para que buscas a Spike?**_

 _ **-Bueno… quería hablar con él sobre… pues…**_

Fluttershy seguía actuando muy raro. Estaba más tímida que de costumbre y eso ya es decir mucho. _**-¿Si…?**_ Insistí en que me compartiera y finalmente me dijo.

 _ **-Quiero hablar con él sobre su desaparición.**_

Me extraño mucho su respuesta. _**\- ¿Quieres tocar ese tema de nuevo? No sé si sea buena idea, cariño. Ya ves que no le hemos sacado la verdad al pequeño bribón. Y mira que he intentado de todo.**_ Iba a continuar diciéndole sobre mis… ejem… sutiles esfuerzos para persuadir a Spike que me dijera la verdad, los cuales incluían gemas, ojos coquetos y regalos en su mayoría. Pero cuando Fluttershy hizo una mueca con labios fruncidos desviando la mirada, lo entendí casi de inmediato. _**-Espera un segundo… tú ya sabes algo nuevo ¿no es así?**_ Y me emocioné aún más cuando asintió levemente. _ **-Vamos, no me dejes en suspenso. ¿Qué averiguaste? Cuéntamelo todo.**_

 _ **-Es complicado… y no sé como la vayas a tomar. Ni yo misma sé cómo sentirme al respecto.**_

Mi entusiasmo se apagó por la extraña manera de Fluttershy para expresarse, parecía confundida y yo solo podía especular. _**\- ¿Spike hizo algo malo?**_

 _ **-No. No fue Spike, pero creo que él también salió afectado.**_ Guardó silencio unos momentos al igual que yo que seguía sin comprender lo que decía. _**-Se trata de algo que hizo Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que ella sabía algo al respecto durante todo este tiempo y no nos lo dijo?**_ Continué especulando, pero Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-No. Rainbow nos sabía nada. Pero por lo que entiendo, pudieron haber sido sus acciones las que llevaron a la desaparición de Spike… y también… las vidas de todas nosotras fueron afectadas… eso creo…**_

Para ese momento estaba más que confundida, no le encontraba sentido a lo que Fluttershy me decía ¿A qué se refería con que Rainbow afectó nuestras vidas? _**-Cariño, vas a tener que contarme todo desde el principio.**_

Tomó un buen rato para que Fluttershy me pusiera al tanto… Alchemist y los nuevos metaponis; Faster Demon y los cristales prismáticos; La Atalaya y la Justice League of Equestria, (intentando ocultar la identidad de la mayoría de los miembros, aunque a mí me resultó obvio quien era el supuesto portador del anillo esmeralda); y finalmente… Savitar, Dash y el Flashpoint.

 _ **-Entiendo.**_ Dije calmadamente, aunque por dentro tenía una fuerte impresión. _**-Lo que dices es que se supone que nuestras vidas fueron cambiadas por esa cosa del Flashpoint ¿cierto?**_

 _ **-Eso creo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y estás molesta con Rainbow Dash?**_ Le pregunté.

 _ **-NO. Bueno… no lo sé… talvez un poco… pero no por el Flashpoint, ya que ella no sabía que todo esto pasaría, pero tampoco nos dijo nada cuando regresó de Central City.**_ Se paró de su lugar y empezó a caminar en círculos por la cocina, quejándose. _**-Ahora entiendo porque ha estado tan rara últimamente. ¿Cómo pudo guardarse algo así todo este tiempo? ¿Es que no confía en nosotras… en mí…? ¡Se supone que somos amigas y ella…!**_

 _ **\- ¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy! Cálmate.**_ Intenté apaciguarla pues se estaba alterando muy rápido. Vaya, y se supone que yo debería ser la de los cambios bruscos de humor.

 _ **-Lo siento Rarity. Es solo que… estoy harta de que Rainbow no confíe en mí…**_ (Suspiro) _**-Sabes, pensé que lo de ser una heroína nos acercaría más, que podría ser un apoyo para The Dash, así como tú lo eras para Flecha, pero desde que soy la nueva Canario siento que Rainbow y yo nos hemos distanciado…**_ Me volteó a ver avergonzada y cambió la conversación de inmediato. _**-Lo siento, venía para hablar sobre Spike, y en cambio estoy aquí quejándome sobre mis propios problemas.**_

 _ **-Oh, cariño…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué nadie atiende en este lugar?!**_ Alguien gritó desde la tienda interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, ni siquiera me había percatado que alguien hubiese entrado al establecimiento.

 _ **-En un momento voy.**_ Contesté y luego le dije a mi amiga. _**-Fluttershy, mantente en calma un momento más, mientras le pido al cliente que se vaya.**_

 _ **-Eso no es necesario Rarity. Será mejor que yo me retire, como dije, no quiero ser una molestia en tu tienda.**_

 _ **-Nunca serás una molestia Fluttershy.**_ Le dije con firmeza. _**-Solo espera aquí.**_

Sali de la cocina dispuesta a despachar amablemente al pony que había entrado a la Boutique. Sin embargo, después de cerrar la cortina que separaba los cuartos, mis ganas de ser amable se apagaron en seguida al reconocer al individuo quien tampoco se trataba de un pony.

 _ **-Oh, es usted. Me gustaría decir que es una agradable sorpresa, señor Iron Will, pero estaría mintiendo.**_

El minotauro azul se encontraba parado a la mitad de la tienda. Pero había algo extraño en él, no ponía ninguna de sus poses ridículas de fisiculturista, como siempre lo hacía, y venía vestido de una manera peculiar: un traje ajustado completamente negro con una "H" amarilla dibujada en el pecho, y una especie de cinturón dorado con otra gran letra "I" negra en la hebilla, el cual le tapaba la mayor parte del torso.

 _ **-Aunque veo que en serio necesita ayuda con su guardarropa, me temo que tengo un asunto delicado que atender en este momento, así que le pido se retire…**_

 _ **-No vengo por ropa, sino por un encargo de unas aves…**_

 _ **-Bueno, esto no es una tienda de mascotas, así que como le dije…**_

Me interrumpió. _**\- Un par de "canarios" para ser más exactos.**_

Por la manera en que habló me quedó claro a lo que se refería, pero me hice la despistada mientras movía despacio mis cascos de regreso a la cortina de la cocina. _**-Ya se lo dije, esto es una boutique, no una tienda de mascotas. Aquí no hay CANARIOS.**_ Lo último lo pronuncie un poco más fuerte de tal manera que Fluttershy percibiera mi advertencia.

 _ **-Jejeje.**_ Rio el grandulón agachando un poco la cabeza, y cuando volvió a mirarme pude notar un extraño brillo blanco en sus pupilas al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacía mi de manera presuntuosa. _**¿Crees que tú y tu amiga pueden ocultarse de la super visión de Hyper Iron?**_

 _ **\- ¿Hyper Iron?**_ Me pasaron un par de ideas alocadas por la mente y esperaba estar equivocada, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba frente a un nuevo super villano, y que sabía de mi antigua identidad secreta. Usé mi magia para tomar algunos de los maniquíes del escaparate y se los arrojé. Lo golpearon por la espalda y se quebraron en mil pedazos junto con los vestidos que exhibían, ¡que desperdicio! Y, aun así, el minotauro ni se inmuto, continuaba caminando hacía a mi como si nada. Eso solo confirmó mi primer temor, me enfrentaba a un meta… minotauro.

Luego, desde la cortina salió disparada una ráfaga blanca. Se trataba de Fluttershy, quien se había puesto su antifaz encantado para disfrazarse de Canario y se dispuso a encarar al nuevo malvado con una patada voladora, pero antes de ser golpeado, el minotauro desapareció de la vista. Canario solo había pateado el aire y se paró en el lugar mirando en varias direcciones. _**\- ¿Acaso es otro velocista?**_

Iron Will, o Hyper Iron como se hacía llamar, reapareció junto a ella y con un simple movimiento de la palma de su mano, empujó a Canario, quién salió despedida violentamente contra el estante de la esquina, destrozándolo. Canario quedó inconsciente.

 _ **-Y eso que solo la toqué. Hyper Iron aun no controla su nueva fuerza.**_ Regresó su atención hacía mí. _**-No debes preocuparte, Alchemist y Savitar te quieren con vida Rarity. ¿O debo decir… Primera Canario?**_

Segundo acierto, desgraciadamente. _**-Alchemist… entonces, eres uno de sus secuaces, debo suponer. No te saldrás con la tuya, mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme en cualquier momento.**_ Blufeé esperando ganar un poco de tiempo para distraerlo en lo que pensaba en alguna idea, pero la verdad es que no esperaba recibir apoyo de ningún pony.

 _ **-Si te refieres a The Dash, ella está muy ocupada ahora. Temo que nadie vendrá al rescate…**_ De pronto levantó el brazo de golpe y entre sus dedos atrapó un proyectil, una flecha que le arrojaron de la nada, la cual rompió como si fuera un palillo. _**-Mhm, parece que Hyper Iron se equivocó después de todo.**_

Volteó hacia una de las ventanas superiores del edificio y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Pero en esta ocasión, el brillo era de un intenso rojo clavel, o quizá carmín… lo que no esperaba es que esa luz se convirtiera en un par de rayos láser. Despedazó parte del techo y pude oír algo que cayó al suelo desde el lugar dando una maroma. Se trataba del vigilante encapuchado.

 _ **\- ¡¿Flecha?! ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ ¡Grandioso! Este día se pone peor a cada momento.

 _ **-Hola Rare, lamento llegar sin avisar.**_ Dijo al tiempo que tensaba la cuerda de su arco y lanzaba otra flecha al minotauro. Está se dividió en tres, pero Hyper Iron las atrapó con movimientos extra rápidos de su brazo izquierdo.

 _ **-Estos palitos no significan nada para…**_ No término su presunción pues las puntas de flecha le explotaron y liberaron una densa cortina de humo que envolvió todo el cuarto.

Solo pude sentir como me jalaban con magia en medio de la cortina de humo, sin duda se trataba de Flecha. _**-Debemos salir de aquí, ¿aun tienes esa salida de emergencia por debajo de la escalera de caracol?**_

 _ **-Cof, cof. Espera, Fluttershy… quiero decir, cof, cof… Canario todavía está… cof, cof…**_ Le reclamé, pero la tos no me dejaba expresarme bien. Además, paramos de improviso justo antes de llegar a la escalera.

 _ **-No pueden esconderse de mí, puedo verlos perfectamente.**_ Oí la voz del villano frente a nosotros. Nos había bloqueado el paso. En medio del humo resaltaban sus siniestros ojos brillantes.

De inmediato Flecha dispara un gancho con cuerda hacía en barandal superior de la escalera, me sujetó con fuerza y ambos nos elevamos por encima de la cortina de humo rumbo al segundo piso de la Boutique. Miré hacia abajo y apenas podía creer lo que mis ojos distinguían, el minotauro nos seguía ¡flotando en el aire! Por un momento parecería que nos daría alcance cuando un fuerte alarido sónico que reconocí de inmediato lo atacó desde la planta baja. Se trataba de Canario, quien había recuperado la conciencia. Hyper Iron quedó en el aire tapándose los oídos.

Cuando Flecha y yo llegamos al segundo piso tuvimos un momento de relajarnos, me disponía a reclamarle o gritarle, pero en ese preciso momento la niña comenzó a inquietarse y patear mi barriga. _**\- ¡Ah!**_ Me quejé de dolor y me entumí un momento agarrándome del barandal.

 _ **\- ¿Te encuentras bien?**_ Cuestionó Flecha con tono preocupado, pero eso a mi no me importó.

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Nunca estoy bien cuando tu estás cerca. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas maneras?**_

 _ **\- ¡Salvando tu vida y la de nuestro bebé obviamente!**_

 _ **\- ¡Ahora resulta que te importamos ¿no?!**_

 _ **\- ¡Ustedes nunca han dejado de importarme! ¡Yo las amo, maldita sea!**_

 _ **\- ¡No maldigas frente a la niña!**_

 _ **\- ¡Ella aun no nace!**_

 _ **\- ¡No por eso es sorda!**_

 _ **-Espera, espera, espera.**_ Interrumpió la pelea verbal. _ **-No es momento para esto, Rare. Podemos pelearnos después, pero ahora debemos hacer algo respecto a ese Hijo de Savitar.**_

 _ **-... … … Tienes razón.**_

 _ **-No creo que podamos escapar. Este sujeto tiene habilidades muy poderosas y molestas.**_

Me quedé pensando un momento y luego recordé algo mientras miraba en dirección a mi recamara, hacia uno de los obsequios del baby shower. _**-Si no podemos escapar, entonces él tendrá que irse. Ve a mi cuarto y tráeme esa caja de regalo que está sobre la mesa, la de color lila.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso como nos va ayudar?**_

 _ **\- ¡Solo hazlo! Canario no aguantará mucho tiempo más.**_

Sin dudar más, Flecha obedeció en el acto.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Canario había llegado al límite de su alarido sónico e Hyper Iron descendió al suelo para confrontarla. _**-Es inútil chiquilla, tu pequeño grito pudo detenerme momentáneamente, pero te aseguro que no caeré por segunda vez en tu habilidad.**_

(Agitada) _**-Y yo… te prometo que… tampoco caeré tan fácilmente esta vez… señor minotauro.**_

 _ **-Vaya, sí que has cambiado mucho. Valiente y determinada. No pareces la misma chica temerosa que solía ir a mis conferencias.**_

 _ **\- ¡?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende que sepa tu verdadera identidad, Fluttershy?**_

 _ **\- ¿C-cómo lo…?**_

Hyper Iron toma aire y con un poderoso soplido manda a Canario de nuevo a volar y ésta se estrella de espaldas contra una pared. Se duele por el golpe mientras el minotauro se mueve hacia ella, levitando.

 _ **-Ríndete Fluttershy. No puedes vencer a Hyper Iron. Tengo fuerza, velocidad, puedo volar, además de otras poderosas habilidades más allá de tu imaginación.**_ Presume con brazos cruzados. _**-Soy el último y más grandioso Hijo de Savitar. No pretendo lastimarte, ya que Savitar te quiere con vida, así que no compliques más las cosas, será peor para ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué Savitar me quiere? ¿Qué es lo que ese sujeto quiere de mí?**_

 _ **-Ya lo averiguarás…**_

Se acerca a ella para atraparla, pero justo antes de sujetarla… _**\- ¡Oye Hyper Tonto!**_ Flecha había regresado y lo desafía desde el pie de la escalera. _**-No te llevarás a mi compañera.**_ De manera confiada comienza a dispararle una flecha tras otra, pero Hyper Iron recibe y resiste todas sin percance alguno.

 _ **\- ¿Quién es el tonto? Tus flechas se sienten como plumas de un patito bebé, y ni cosquillas pueden hacerme.**_ Con gran velocidad, Iron se pone frente a Flecha, quién instintivamente le lanza un golpe con su brazo mecánico directamente al pecho y luego liberó una descarga eléctrica del mismo. El monstruo solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. _**-Eso casi hace cosquillas…**_ Calmadamente en medio de la electrocución, sujeta el brazo de Flecha y los destruye de un simple agarrón. _**-…casi.**_

Flecha se agarraba su pata cercenada. Crujía los dientes y entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

 _ **-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Flecha. Tienes suerte de que Alchemist quiera matarte él mismo, o si no yo ya lo habría hecho.**_

 _ **\- ¡Déjalo en paz, rufián!**_ Le grite al monstruo desde el segundo piso al tiempo que le arrojaba unos cuantos objetos que tenía a la mano con mi magia. Al igual que todo lo demás que le habíamos lanzado, no le hacía ningún daño.

 _ **-Alchemist también tiene asuntos contigo, Primera Canario, solo por eso no te he hecho daño.**_ Me contestó mientras yo le seguía arrojando cosas, pero mi intención no era lastimarle, simplemente lo quería distraído para cuando le arrojara el objeto definitivo. Por eso Flecha había llamado su atención para que se acercase a las escaleras y lo tuviera lo más cerca posible.

En el momento justo, y cuando más confiado se encontraba, le arrojé una de las esferas púrpura que saqué de la caja de obsequio. Al entrar en contacto con su el cuerpo, envolvió al minotauro en una luz mágica y lo desapareció. Fue una elegante victoria.

 _ **-Pero… ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?**_ Preguntó Flecha.

Canario/Fluttershy se acercó cojeando al lugar. _**-Rarity, ¿acaso era una de esas esferas transportadoras mágicas que Starlight y Twilight te regalaron en el baby shower?**_

Bajando por la escalera le respondí. _**-Así es, me las obsequiaron por si acaso necesitaba trasladarme de emergencia al hospital.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces ese minotauro se encuentra ahora en el hospital? Eso puede ser peligroso.**_

 _ **-Oh cielos, no querida. Twilight me enseñó también a cambiar los destinos a los que la esfera te puede transportar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces a donde lo mandaste?**_

 _ **-Jiji. Solo a un bonito lugar donde tuve una "enriquecedora" experiencia con Pinkie Pie.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en medio del desierto…

 _ **(-_-U) Mmm… Hyper Iron sospecha que esto ya no es Ponyville. ¿Dónde estoy? Demonios, esa unicornio logró fastidiarme el día de hoy. Hyper Iron la subestimó, pero ya me las pagará.**_ Levanta vuelo e intenta ubicarse para regresar a su guarida. _ **Ahora, ¿cómo se lo explicaré a Savitar?**_

CONTINUARÁ… 16th Race: El Origen.

* * *

 **Será fuerte y poderoso, pero seamos sinceros, tratándose de Iron Will tenía que hacerlo pasar el ridículo, ¿no creen? Ahora, en el siguiente capitulo, nuestros héroes intentarán descubrir "el evento" que llevó a la creación del Flashpoint. Pero quizá alguno de ustedes ya lo descifró ¿cierto?**


	16. 16th Race: El Origen Parte 1

**Nuevamente me he visto en la necesidad de hacer en dos partes un capítulo, aun no sé cuando tendré listo la siguiente pues lo tengo todo desordenado. Oh, y...**

 **To Morgan Benty: I´m sorry. Translate this fic to english it´s very hard for me. I try the 1st Race but it complicates me a lot. Anyway, if someone wants try to do the english traslation, let me know. I can provide the original texts.**

 **Dicho eso, continuemos.**

* * *

 **16th Race: El Origen Parte 1**

 **Varios meses atrás. Imperio de Cristal.**

Aún recuerdo ese día, ese maldito día. La Princesa Cadence y el Príncipe Armor esperaban en el salón del trono para una audiencia en la que se pidió la asistencia de varios ponis de la nobleza incluyendo a las Princesas Celestia y Luna, así como también a la Princesa de la Amistad. Yo acompañaba a mi maestra ese día. La audiencia fue solicitada por el Cristalizador del Imperio, mi amigo Sunburst.

 _ **\- ¿Tú sabes de que trata esto, sobrina?**_ Interrogó Celestia a Cadence.

 _ **-No lo sé tía. Sunburst solo dijo que era muy importante.**_

Twilight también me preguntó. _**-Starlight, ¿Sunburst no te ha contado algo a ti?**_ Moví la cabeza y encogí hombros en señal de que tampoco sabía.

Sunburst pronto es anunciado para entrar. Llevaba consigo una especie de caja de gran tamaño en una carreta que algunos ponis venían jalando. La caja está envuelta en una manta.

 _ **-Qué bueno que hayan respondido prontamente a mi llamado altezas.**_ Dijo Sunburst tras hacer una reverencia.

 _ **-Muy bien Sunburst, ¿de qué se trata esta urgente audiencia que solicitaste?**_

 _ **-Tras hacer muchas investigaciones por cuenta propia, he descubierto quién está a la cabeza de la red de contrabando de drogas que ha estado azotando nuestro reino. Y lo también lo hemos capturado.**_

Las Princesas se vieron unas a otras en consternación. _**\- ¿De quién hablas?**_

Sunburst sonrió mientras que son su magia descubría lo que había debajo de la manta. Era una jaula con un solo prisionero atado, el vigilante enmascarado, La Flecha.

 _ **-No es otro sino el nefasto criminal conocido como la Flecha, pero cuya verdadera identidad es…**_ Usa su magia para quitarle la capucha.

 _ **\- ¿¡Blue Blood!?**_ Gritó Celestia al reconocer el rostro de su sobrino.

Luego Sunburst empezó a exponer toda la evidencia que encontró, la cual apuntaba a los clubes del Blue Blood y su misma mansión. También decía que La Flecha era una fachada para atar los cabos sueltos de su propia organización, una especie de plan elaborado para mantener el control de su mercancía al mismo tiempo que creaba desconfianza entre la nobleza de Equestria. Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento era que todas las supuestas pruebas eran más que evidencias plantadas por los secuaces de Sunburst, el verdadero cabecilla de los contrabandistas.

Era un plan perfecto, Sunburst podría continuar con su red de contrabando al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del molesto vigilante que había sido un dolor de cabeza en sus negocios desde hace tiempo. La idea original era solo inculpar a Blue Blood, pero al enterarse de que él era La Flecha, tuvo que cambiar un poco sus planes para beneficiarse, y se habría salido con la suya de no ser por…

 _ **\- ¡Alto ahí!**_ Rainbow Dash entró de improviso junto con su mentor, el tal Flash, ambos con sus trajes especiales de velocistas. _**-Lo que dice Sunburst es mentira. ¡Él es el verdadero contrabandista y asesino! Aquel cuyo nombre es reconocido en el bajo mundo como Alchemist Hawk.**_

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?**_ Regañé defendiendo a mi supuesto amigo. _**Sunburst es incapaz de matar a una mosca. ¡De ninguna manera Sunburst es ese tal Alchemist!**_

 _ **-Pero es verdad.**_ Intervino Barry Allen, Flash. - _ **Toda la evidencia de la que habla apuntando a Blue Blood fue plantada por sus hombres… digo ponis.**_ Complementó el pegaso de disfraz carmesí mientras mostraba una serie de planos y documentos que tomó del escondite de Sunburst, los cuales respaldaban su historia.

 _ **\- ¡Pero que difamación! Eso es totalmente absurdo.**_ Contradijo Sunburst. _**-Así como dices que le planté evidencia, ustedes pudieron plantármela a mí.**_

Barry sonrió. _**-Hay una forma de averiguarlo. Princesa Luna ¿recuerda el hechizo que utilizó para indagar en mis recuerdos? Si Sunburst dice la verdad, entonces no tendrá problema en mostrarnos los suyos en este momento.**_

Luna miró son seriedad al cristalizador en espera de una respuesta. En ese momento Sunburst debió verse acorralado, toda su red de mentiras y contrabando se venía abajo, así que resignado, solo le quedaba una carta por jugar. _**-Jeje, parece que me descubrieron después de todo…**_ Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su capa, una roca plateada. _**-Observen ponis, la Gema del Alquimista.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sunburst…?**_ Me acerqué a él, aun sin creer lo que pasaba.

 _ **-Lo siento Starlight. Esto no se suponía que terminaría así…**_ En medio de un gran resplandor que cubrió todo el salón, Sunburst se transformaba en un gigantesco grifo con cabeza de dragón. _**\- ¡Sunburst ha muerto! ¡Solo queda Alchemist Hawk!**_

Flash y Dash volaron para encarar a la bestia, pero ésta de su boca lanzó una llamarada apuntando a los dos velocistas, al mismo tiempo que con sus enormes alas causaba estragos en el salón para derrumbarlo. Las princesas sostenían los escombros que caían con magia protegiendo a los presentes. Yo también hice lo que pude para ayudar con mi magia y que ningún pony saliera herido, cuando una roca iba a caer sobre mí. Por suerte fui rescatada.

 _ **\- ¡Te tengo Starlight!**_ Rainbow usó su velocidad para ponerme a salvo.

 _ **-Rainbow ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Sunburst hace esto?**_ Le pregunté ilusa.

 _ **-Lo siento amiga. No hay tiempo para discutirlo. Te pondré a salvo.**_

Al instante fui llevada al exterior del palacio y Flash empezó también a sacar a los presentes del edificio. Aunque estaba agradecida con Dash por salvarme, no podía quedarme a la expectativa. Volví a meterme al palacio pera ver lo que sucedía. Use un conjuro para transpórtame de nuevo adentro para ser testigo de lo que ocurriera. Con la gran confusión y el hoyo en el techo producto de la llamarada, la gran bestia alada se disponía a escapar volando…

¡AHHHHHHH!

…pero un poderoso alarido que venía del suelo lo ensordeció e inmovilizó, y para cuando se dio cuenta una serie de flechas atacaban sus alas. Una yegua blanca y de melena rubia había aprovechado la misma confusión para liberar a Flecha de su prisión y lo había provisto también de su confiable arco y carcaj cargado de flechas. Uno de los proyectiles dio en la piedra plateada que la bestia Alchemist sostenía y lo desarmó.

El unicornio anaranjado regresó a la normalidad y cayó de golpe al piso. Intentó alcanzar de nuevo su roca mágica, pero la rubia lo detuvo con un nuevo grito sónico que mando al cristalizador a golpearse contra una columna medio rota.

Sunburst quedó a los pies de Flecha y su nueva compañera. _**-Sunburst o mejor dicho Alchemist, tú le has fallado a Equestria.**_ Lo amenazó de frente con una flecha cargada en el arco, pero sin dispararla.

 _ **\- ¡NO! No le hagas daño.**_ Supliqué corriendo hacia ellos. Pero la nueva chica tocó el hombro de Blue Blood para llamar su atención y evitar que le hiciera daño al otro corcel.

 _ **-No te preocupes, no pienso matarlo.**_ Le dijo Flecha a la yegua. _ **-Dejaré que las princesas se encarguen de juzgarlo. A propósito, gracias ehh…**_ Agradeció a la que lo liberó.

 _ **-Canario, puedes llamarme Canario.**_ Contestó ella. _**-Y no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas.**_

Fue así que la recién formada mancuerna de vigilantes, Flecha y Canario, capturaron al peligroso criminal Alchemist Hawk con ayuda y apoyo de los velocistas pegaso Dash y Flash. Los días siguientes me quedé en el Imperio y la Princesa Cadence me permitió asistir a los interrogatorios que le hicieron a Sunburst.

Cada día que pasaba perdía más y más la esperanza de que se tratara de una especie de error, malentendido o incluso que fuera un impostor. Pero las pruebas eran contundentes, Sunburst era un jefe mafioso del bajo mundo: Alchemist… no, peor aún, esa identidad maligna había tomado control del pony que alguna vez fue mi amigo, y el pony que amé, y lo había convertido en un corrupto asesino frio y calculador sediento de poder. Lo que dijo aquel día resultó ser la única verdad: mi amado Sunburst había muerto y solo quedaba Alchemist Hawk.

* * *

 **Tiempo presente. Castillo de la Amistad.**

Desperté en una cama en la enfermería del castillo, tenía un par de vendajes en mi cuerpo. Había otros ponis en condiciones similares, pero al parecer yo era la primera en recuperar la conciencia. Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido atacada por… ¡Savitar! - _ **Oh por todos los cielos, ¡Twilight!**_ Me levanté de golpe preocupada por mi mentora pues entre sueños recordaba haber oído al villano diciendo que la iba a matar.

 _ **-Tranquila, tranquila Starlight, aquí estoy.**_ Me reconfortó verla sentada a un lado mío. Parecía que ella me había estado atendiendo.

 _ **-Gracias a Celestia. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Savitar te hizo algo?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes. Fui rescatada…, bueno, fuimos rescatados todos por Dash y su nuevo equipo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dash? ¿Equipo?**_

Tenía muchas más preguntas cuando alguien entró al cuarto. ¡No lo podía creer! Se trataba de nuestro querido amigo dragón, Spike. _**\- Twilight, ¿puedo pasar?**_

 _ **\- Oh, Spike. Claro pasa. Ya terminé de darles tratamiento a todos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperen. Mira, Starlight ya despertó.**_

Spike y Twilight se estaban dirigiendo la palabra amistosamente. Apenas y lo creía. _**\- ¿Spike? ¿En serio estás aquí en el castillo?**_

 _ **-Si…**_ Dijo con pena. _**-Me alegro de verte sana y salva Starlight.**_

 _ **-Fue Spike quien salvó mi vida.**_ Me reveló Twilight. _**-Él es parte del nuevo equipo de super héroes de Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Spike tiene superpoderes también?!**_

Spike interrumpió. _**-Hablando del equipo, Twilight, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.**_ Se movió de la entrada de la puerta para abrirle paso a alguien que estaba detrás de él. Una chica vestida con lo que parecía un traje de murciélago. _**-Twilight, Starlight. Ella es Batmare, líder de la Justice League of Equestria.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ella es su líder? Pero si solo es una potranca.**_

 _ **-No se dejen llevar solo por su edad.**_ Continuó Spike. _**-Batmare es muy fuerte, inteligente, capaz, astuta y tiene la aprobación de la Princesa Luna también.**_

Twilight sonrió. _**-Uhm, parece que le tienes en muy alta estima. Está bien, si tanta confianza le tienes…**_ Le extendió su casco a la misteriosa potranca. _**-…es un placer, señorita Batmare.**_

Ella dudó un momento, pero correspondió el saludo. _**-Princesa, entiendo que ya se encuentra informada sobre el Flashpoint.**_

 _ **-Si… así es. Dash me contó todo al respecto tras su regreso de Central City.**_

 _ **-Bueno, necesitamos indagar más sobre ello.**_ Sentenció Batmare. _**-Debemos preguntarle de nuevo a Rainbow Dash al respecto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?**_ Apareció la velocista en el acto, llevaba consigo unas medicinas. _**-Ah, Batmare, ¿en qué momento llegaste?**_ Luego me miró a mí. _**-Starlight, que bueno que ya despertaste.**_

Pronto, llevamos la conversación hacia el salón de los tronos en donde Batmare y Twilight interrogaron a Rainbow Dash sobre las diferencias de su mundo respecto al Flashpoint. Yo insistí en estar presente, quería saber más sobre el Flashpoint pues no tenía muchos detalles.

Cuando supe que Alchemist estaba involucrado, no quería saber mucho del tema. Solo les di cierto apoyo en la investigación de la cura metapony de ese sujeto… Julien… Caray, sigue molestándome su parecido con Sunburst. Pero bueno, tras el ataque de Savitar, lo mejor era estar mejor informada.

Con su magia, Twilight nos presentaba una lista en el aire con letras fluorescentes sobre la mesa. Lo escribía en el orden en que Dash mencionaba los supuestos cambios.

" _Alchemist Hawk y la Gema del Alquimista"._

Sunburst no tenía poderes según Rainbow, pero si había sido un criminal y contrabandista. Para mi decepción eso no había cambiado.

" _Rarity era la única Canario y Fluttershy no era una vigilante"._

Esto fue nuevo para mí, no sabía la identidad de la segunda Canario. Aunque admito que tenía mis sospechas sobre el comportamiento raro de Fluttershy últimamente.

" _El embarazo de Rarity"._

" _El brazo artificial de Flecha"._

Rarity y Blue Blood no tuvieron una relación sentimental y tampoco concibieron un bebé. Flecha no perdió un brazo en la última batalla contra Reverse Dash y la relación con Rarity no se dio exactamente por eso, ya que nunca llegó a cuidarlo por su casi fatal herida.

" _Spike desaparecido"_

" _La pelea de Twilight y Spike"_

Nuestro amigo dragón no estuvo desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, Rainbow si lo llegó a ver con su anillo esmeralda. Según me revelaron, Spike era algo así como un guardián espacial conocido como Linterna Verde que obtiene poderes de su anillo cósmico. Así que, si en las dos realidades poseía dicho anillo, era probable que Linterna Verde Spike existiera también en ambas. Y por lo mismo de que no estuvo ausente, tampoco tuvo la fuerte discusión con Twilight cuando reapareció.

" _La Alicorn Marvel"_.

Dash no podía dar muchos detalles en este punto, pero al parecer la nueva alicornio también existía en la otra Equestria, pero no con la misma apariencia.

" _Asesinato de Starlight Glimmer"._

 _ **-Esperen, ¡¿que yo… qué?! ¡¿Cómo… quién?!**_

 _ **-Sucedió durante el segundo ataque de Reverse Dash.**_ Explicó Rainbow sin muchos deseos de hablar. Por lo menos esa era mi impresión. _ **-Ella te asesinó frente a mí.**_

Medité un momento. _**-Recuerdo el ataque de Reverse Dash, en este mismo lugar. Pero tú me salvaste Rainbow. Me salvaste igual que en el Imperio de Cristal cuando pelearon contra… Alchemist Hawk.**_

 _ **-Ya se los dije. Yo no recuerdo ese supuesto primer encuentro con Alchemist en el Imperio. Solo recuerdo que Rarity, Barry y yo descubrimos que Sunburst quería inculpar a Blue Blood de sus crímenes, lo capturamos sin problema y lo arrestamos. Al día siguiente salió todo en los periódicos, fue ahí que tú te enteraste Starlight… y por poco me atacas.**_

Spike intervino en ese momento. _**-Entonces, ¿en tu realidad, nunca se supo que Blue Blood era la Flecha?**_

 _ **-No. Eso sí ocurrió. Pero fue después, cuando Celestia me encerró.**_

 _ **\- ¿La Princesa Celestia te encerró? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-No quise decirle la verdadera identidad de Flecha, así que me arrestó, o me deje dejé arrestar más bien. Preferí eso a traicionar a la Flecha. Pero entonces el cabeza dura de Blue Blood se entregó y se reveló ante Celestia para que yo fuera liberada. Claro que luego Canario le ayudó a escapar de su encierro, eso fue genial.**_

 _ **\- ¿Fluttershy o Rarity?**_ Preguntó Spike.

 _ **\- ¡Rarity! Ya les dije que, para mí, Fluttershy nunca fue Canario. Es lo único diferente respecto a los vigilantes.**_ Paró un momento de hablar. _**-Bueno eso, y el brazo metálico de Flecha.**_

 _ **-Regresemos a lo anterior.**_ Dijo Batmare y luego se dirigió a mí. _**-Starlight Glimmer, hace un momento dijiste que Rainbow te salvó de Reverse en este lugar ¿no es así?**_

 _ **-Así es.**_ Respondí. _**-Reverse Dash nos tenía amenazadas a Twilight y a mí, pero con su gran velocidad, Rainbow pudo rescatarnos a ambas.**_

 _ **-No es así como yo lo recuerdo.**_ Dijo Rainbow.

 _ **-Dash ¿Cómo lo recuerdas tú entonces?**_ Siguió interrogando la potranca negra. _ **\- ¿Cómo murió Starlight?**_

 _ **-Ya se los dije. Reverse Dash la mató frente a mí.**_

 _ **-Dinos exactamente "cómo".**_ Insistió Batmare.

 _ **-No es algo que me guste recordar…**_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **\- ¿Entonces a quién eliges Dash? ¿A la peste con cuernos y alas… o a esta otra?**_

Reverse Dash amenazaba tanto a Twilight como a Starlight, y Rainbow Dash solo tenía tiempo para salvar a una. Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy intentaron apoyarla, pero fue inútil. Reverse Dash era tan rápida como The Dash y se adelantaba a los movimientos de las yeguas normales. Solo Dash podía seguirle el paso, pero Reverse estaba en mejor posición zigzagueando entre la princesa y la unicornio. Al final, Rainbow tuvo que tomar una decisión… y optó por salvar a la alicornio, mientras que la otra pony fue capturada.

 _ **-Rainbow… ¿sabes cuál es la paradoja de ser un héroe? Que al final por intentar protegerlos a todos, no puedes proteger a nadie de nada.**_ Y entonces, mientras tenía a Starlight sujetada del cuello, Reverse atravesó su corazón con su técnica vibrante y luego arrojó el cuerpo de la chica al suelo como si fuera basura.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

La escena que describió Dash era muy parecida a lo que yo recordaba, pero con la diferencia que ella si fue capaz de salvarnos a las dos y la prueba era que yo estaba presente, con vida. No tenía sentido.

 _ **-Bats, te veo muy pensativa.**_ Le dijo Spike a Batmare. _**\- ¿Qué tiene de especial el ataque de Reverse Dash?**_

 _ **-Es solo que… de todos los cambios de los que nos ha hablado Dash, este es el único que comparte detalles con nuestra realidad. Eso llama mucho mi atención. Ojalá pudiéramos ver como ocurrió en verdad.**_

 _ **-Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso.**_ Intervino un pony que entraba al salón, era uno de los del Equipo Flash, el que se hacía llamar Vibe.

 _ **-Cisco, ¿ya te encuentras bien?**_ Le preguntó Twilight.

 _ **-Un poco golpeado, pero he tenido peores contusiones.**_ Contestó un poco tambaleante. _**-Les decía que yo puedo usar mis poderes para ver lo ocurrido.**_

 _ **\- ¿Como?**_

 _ **-Bueno, sí dicen que fue en este lugar y les pasó a ustedes, basta con que me permitan tocarlas.**_

Tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero tanto Twilight y yo accedimos a que Vibe usara sus poderes en nosotras. Twilight uso un conjuro para que todos en el cuarto pudiéramos ver lo que Vibe percibía con sus poderes.

 _ **-Vaya, es como el conjuro que usaste cuando Starlight se graduó.**_ Le mencionó Spike a Twilight.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Cuándo me gradué?**_ Pregunté mirando a Twilight, quien simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Más tarde debía recordar preguntar sobre eso, pero por el momento mi atención tenía que estar en las mágicas imágenes que proyectaba.

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Entonces a quién eliges Dash? ¿A la peste con cuernos y alas… o a esta otra?**_

Vimos imágenes de lo ocurrido según Twilight y yo. Pero más que nada solo veíamos varias ráfagas de velocista moviéndose a nuestro alrededor y luego cuando una de ellas iba hacia nosotras, la otra se adelantó y nos sacó del camino de la primera.

 _ **-Twilight, Starlight. ¿Se encuentran bien?**_ Nos preguntó Rainbow Dash tras ponernos a salvo.

 _ **-Vaya, no sé cómo lo hiciste Rainbow.**_ Dijo Reverse agitada. _ **-Aceptaré que el segundo round es tuyo. Pero la tercera será la vencida. Hasta entonces.**_ Se había retirado en medio de unas chispas electrizantes.

 _ **-Diantres. Es tan veloz como yo. Hoy tuve suerte, pero no sé si podré detenerla yo sola. Necesito la ayuda de Barry…**_

* * *

Ahí terminó la escena que nos mostraron Vibe y Twilight con ayuda de nuestros recuerdos. Ella mismo explicó a continuación. _**-Bueno, ahí lo tienen, después de eso Rainbow buscó la manera de contactar a Barry para que nos ayudara a detener a Reverse Dash, y fue durante esa pelea en la que Canario y Flecha intervinieron y este último salió con esa herida que le costó su…**_

Interrumpí a mi maestra con su explicación pues noté que Rainbow Dash tenía una extraña mirada fija y petrificada. También estaba sudando. Me dio la impresión que algo la había espantado. _**-Dash ¿qué pasa?**_

No contestó, simplemente me ignoró y se dirigió a Twilight y Cisco. _**\- ¿Podemos verlo de nuevo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Dash, que te ocurre?**_

 _ **-Hagan lo que dice.**_ Intervino Batmare. _**-Muéstrenselo de nuevo.**_

 _ **-Uh, Bats ¿tú sabes qué pasa?**_ Preguntó Spike.

 _ **-Creo que como velocista Dash ve algo que nosotros no podemos.**_ Respondió misteriosamente la potranca.

 _ **-Muy bien. Va de nuevo.**_ Dijo Vibe lentamente y junto con Twilight procedieron a repetir las imágenes mágicas. La escena era misma, exactamente como la habíamos visto hace unos segundos, pero…

 _ **-¡NO, NO PUEDER SER!**_ Gritó Rainbow para confusión de todos.

 _ **\- ¿Pero qué rayos sucede Rainbow? ¿Qué te tiene tan espantada?**_ Le preguntamos todos y para nuestro desconcierto mayor, fue Batmare quien nos respondió.

 _ **-Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Rainbow Dash, Savitar está ahí ¿verdad? En la escena que acabamos de presenciar.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

Rainbow se puso de rodillas y me veía precisamente a mí como si fuera un fantasma. Y por fin nos reveló. _**-Lo vi… Yo… yo no te salvé Starlight… fue… fue Savitar quién te rescató...**_

CONTINUARÁ... en la segunda parte.

* * *

 **Una parte del origen del Flashpoint ha sido revelada, pero todavía falta la otra mitad del capitulo, el cual como ya dije lo tengo todo revuelto. ¡Dios dame paciencia y sabiduría para ordenar mis ideas!**


	17. 17th Race: El Origen Parte 2

**Lo que se me dificultó de este capitulo fue ponerlo comprensible y no fuera tan enredado. Abusé del lado detectivesco de Batmare para esto, pero e** **spero que el resultado** **sea satisfactorio.**

* * *

 **Race 17th: Origen Parte 2**

 **Varios meses atrás.**

 _ **-Auuuu!**_

Me encontraba corriendo por mi vida en medio del bosque, pues una jauría de lobos de madera me perseguía. Al principio me pareció buena idea el entrenar con criaturas salvajes, pero meterme con esos sabuesos no fue de mis momentos más brillantes. Ya podía escuchar la voz de Service Perfection: _"Pequeña señora, no muerda más de lo que pueda masticar. Poner su vida en riesgo de manera imprudente no la hará más fuerte"._

Por ir pensando en el sermón que me esperaba si sobrevivía, no me di cuenta que me dirigía a un callejón sin salida, una ladera rocosa por la que me sería imposible subir. Los lobos me acorralaron y se pusieron en formación a mi alrededor para atacarme. Cuando me vi rodeada supe no tenía alternativa, debía enfrentarlos. _**\- ¡Vamos, vengan sarnosos! ¡Tengo miedo, pero yo les enseñaré el verdadero terror!**_ Amenacé.

El líder dio un paso al frente y me gruñó, pero luego olfateó algo y cambió su atención a la parte superior, justo arriba de mí. Alguien descendió por la ladera rocosa y se interpuso entre los lobos de madera y yo. Se trataba de una pony grisácea con melena morada, lucía extrañamente tranquila. _**-Quédate atrás.**_ Me dijo.

Los lobos le rugieron, pero ella ni se inmutó. Ellos permanecieron ahí amenazadores sin hacer otra cosa hasta que el mismo líder tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó contra la yegua. Era como un fantasma, se movía de manera tan natural, pero al mismo tiempo con una velocidad que nunca había visto. El lobo no podía tocarla por más zarpazos que lanzara y cuando los demás se unieron a la ofensiva, la pony empezó a patearlos con sus cascos delanteros y traseros de manera coordinada. Cada golpe destrozaba por completo a un lobo, y aunque éstos se regeneraban, no había duda que empezaban a retroceder. La yegua los estaba intimidando. Cuando el líder cayó, el resto de los lobos salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

Fue así como conocí a la Doctora Maud Pie, quien más tarde aceptó enseñarme a defenderme y a pelear como ella.

* * *

 **Tiempo presente. El día del ataque de Savitar al Castillo de la Amistad**

Me encontraba en mi rutinaria sesión de práctica de combate con Maud. Ella daba de golpes y yo intentaba esquivarlos, pero no podía eludir todo. Los ataques que recibía, yo debía hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para amortiguarlos con las tácticas que Maud me había mostrado, pero de verdad ella era muy fuerte y cada patada se sentía como el impacto de un yunque, y eso que estaba usando el traje que me proporcionaba cierta protección y la doctora se estaba conteniendo también para no lastimarme mucho. Algunas veces me pregunto si me hubiera ido mejor peleando con los lobos de madera.

 _ **-No estás concentrada, Tiara.**_ Me dijo con esa cara de póker que aún me costaba descifrar. _**-Veamos si esto hace que te enfoques.**_ Entonces comenzó con una nueva serie de patadas a gran velocidad. Sabía que ella tenía razón, mi mente no estaba por completo en el entrenamiento.

Aún me encontraba pensando en las reuniones que tuve ese día y el anterior con los miembros de la recién formada Justice League of Equestria; más específicamente el asunto del Flashpoint que me tenía dando vueltas la cabeza. ¿Para qué crear una realidad alterna? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer Savitar? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? Sabía que las respuestas a esas preguntas nos ayudarían a encontrar la manera de detenerlo, pero para responderlas primero necesitaba descifrar otra cuestión aún más enigmática: si Savitar creó el Flashpoint cambiando un evento con un viaje en el tiempo ¿cuál fue el evento que ese sujeto cambió exactamente?

Según la información de los Linternas que nos compartió Spike, la anomalía temporal, es decir el Flashpoint, empezó como un fenómeno cuántico de nivel 2, pero pocos meses después evolucionó en una anomalía de nivel 4. Ahí fue cuando llamó la atención de los Linternas. Eso significa que… ¿hubo no uno, sino dos eventos? Quizá uno consecuencia de otro… talvez…

Rainbow Dash era la única que sabía las cosas que cambiaron por el Flashpoint. La noche anterior en la Atalaya, le pregunté acerca los cambios que ella percibía. Mencionó varias diferencias que extrañamente afectaban a todos los que estábamos presentes: El brazo de Flecha, la identidad de Canario, la desaparición de Linterna y supuestamente la apariencia física de Marvel.

Bueno, quizá no a todos, al parecer no había ningún cambio para mí, claro que Rainbow parecía nunca haberse topado con la "yo" de su realidad, así que no podía saber si hubo o no algún cambio significativo. Cuando capturé a Mane-iac, oí a Savitar decir que yo le podía ser útil en su plan. Debía estar atenta a lo que sucedería en el futuro para no convertirme en una pieza del enfermo juego de Savitar, pero… quizá él ya hizo algo.

No puedo evitar cuestionarme, ¿acaso el evento o eventos que causaron el Flashpoint estaban relacionados con los miembros de la Liga? Tengo la sensación de que aún me hace falta una pieza del rompecabezas…

¡POW!

Pensar en eso me tenía distraída de la práctica y finalmente recibí un golpe de lleno. Service fue de inmediato a atenderme cuando caí de espaldas al suelo.

 _ **-Estás muy dispersa. Será mejor que terminemos por hoy o podrías acabar en el hospital.**_ Resolvió la Doctora Pie.

 _ **-Ouch. De acuerdo.**_ Le respondí poniéndome de pie con la pequeña asistencia de Service quien también mencionó.

 _ **-De todas maneras, tenemos que darle mantenimiento a su traje, pequeña Señora. Será mejor concentrarnos hoy en eso.**_

Así dimos por terminada la sesión física y procedimos al trabajo científico. Me quité el traje para empezar a darle mantenimiento y recargarlo. Se cargaba mejor con la luz de la luna, pero algunas de las piedras de la cueva/casa de Maud también tenían propiedades que servían para el propósito. Más que nada debíamos calibrar las funciones del traje para que no fallaran a la hora de un combate real. Al principio era algo molesto, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré e incluso podía hacerlo yo misma sin necesidad de la ayuda de Service o de la Doctora, pero era preferible tener tres pares de ojos atentos a la calibración para no pasar nada por alto.

 _ **-De nuevo, le agradecemos toda su ayuda y discreción, Doctora Pie.**_ Mencionó Service.

 _ **-No hay de qué. Esto le agrega un poco de emoción a mi vida.**_

 _ **-Si, se nota la emoción.**_ Dije sarcásticamente.

 _ **\- ¡Pequeña Señora! No sea irrespetuosa, después de todo lo que ha hecho la Doctora Pie por usted debería ser más agradecida.**_

 _ **-Bueno, agradezco las palizas que me da. Me enseñan mucho y me ayudan a crear resistencia.**_

 _ **-De nada. Con gusto puedo seguirte dando muchas palizas…**_

…

…

… _**eso fue broma. Adoro la comedia.**_

Service fingió una risa discreta. _**-Je. Bueno, ya en serio Doctora Pie. Reitero mi agradecimiento por las lecciones privadas que le da a la pequeña Señora y por su contribución al super traje de Batmare. Su idea de los pequeños cristales incrustados me sigue pareciendo una genialidad, si me permite decirlo.**_

 _ **-No puedo llevarme todo el crédito, una amiga me dio la inspiración para crearlo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Una amiga?**_

 _ **-Si, de hecho, de no ser por ella, tampoco estaría viviendo cerca de Ponyville. Ella fue una de las razones por las que decidí establecerme en este lugar.**_

 _ **-Vaya, entonces le debo un agradecimiento indirecto a su amiga también…**_

En ese momento interrumpí la conversación. _**-Esperen un momento. ¿De qué amiga estás hablando?**_ Le pregunté a Maud.

 _ **-Se llama Starlight Glimmer.**_

Luego precisamente en ese instante se escuchó un gran estruendo que venía de lejos. Salí apresurada de la cueva para dar un vistazo al exterior. _**-Eso… provino de Ponyville. ¡Service, mi traje!**_

* * *

Pude ubicar el lugar exacto del estallido: el Castillo de la Princesa Twilight. Pero para cuando llegué al sitio me encontré rastros de lo que parecía haber sido una batalla frente a la entrada del castillo. Me escabullí dentro del edificio en donde Dash, Spike y Scootaloo se encontraban ayudando y atendiendo algunos heridos. Desde una esquina llamé la atención del dragón. _**-Veo que te animaste a entrar de nuevo al castillo, Escamas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oah, Bats! ¡Deja de asustarme de esa manera!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?**_

 _ **-Fue Savitar. Atacó a Twilight, Starlight y al equipo Flash mientras trasladaban a Suri Polomare de regreso a Canterlot. Marvel, Dash y yo apenas llegamos a tiempo para salvar la vida de Twilight.**_

Después me contó más detalles al respecto del encuentro con los nuevos Hijos de Savitar y de que la princesa había descubierto las identidades de Linterna y Alicorn Marvel. Y hablando de eso, le cuestioné sobre el paradero de las "otras partes" de Marvel. _ **\- ¿Qué hay de Bloom y Belle? ¿Dónde están?**_

 _ **-Scoot dice que fueron a ver al mago que les dio sus poderes. Él podría tener información sobre Savitar.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. A propósito de información Spike, necesito preguntarle algo a la princesa Twilight.**_

Spike me guio a la enfermería, donde Twilight estaba al pendiente de los que salieron heridos en el ataque de Savitar. Todos ellos estaban recostados en varias camas, descansando.

 _ **\- ¿Twilight, puedo pasar?**_

 _ **\- Oh, Spike. Claro pasa. Ya terminé de darles tratamiento a todos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperen. Mira, Starlight ya despertó.**_

El dragón y la unicornio rosada se saludaron. Ella lucía sorprendida y a la vez contenta por la presencia de Spike. Starlight Glimmer, así que ella es la amiga de la que hablaba Maud. Según Dash, uno de los cambios del Flashpoint era precisamente la muerte de esta chica. Reflexionando en eso me di cuenta en ese momento: todos los cambios del Flashpoint estaban, de una u otra manera, relacionados con esta yegua… ¿acaso será que…?

 _ **-Hablando del equipo, Twilight, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.**_ Spike llamó mi atención y me dejó pasar para presentarme con la princesa. _**-Twilight, Starlight. Ella es Batmare, líder de la Justice League of Equestria.**_ No de la manera que hubiera querido, pero, en fin.

La unicornio me miró con escepticismo. _**\- ¿Ella es su líder? Pero si solo es una potranca.**_

 _ **-No se dejen llevar solo por su edad. Batmare es muy fuerte, inteligente, capaz, astuta y tiene la aprobación de la Princesa Luna también.**_ Vaya, no sabía que el escamoso tuviera esa impresión de mí. Era un poco halagador.

 _ **-Uhm, parece que le tienes en muy alta estima. Está bien, si tanta confianza le tienes.**_ La princesa me extendió su casco. _**-Es un placer señorita Batmare.**_ Yo le correspondí con discreción.

 _ **-Princesa, entiendo que ya se encuentra informada sobre el Flashpoint.**_ Fui directamente al punto pues sabía que si alguien podía ayudarme a descubrir la verdad sobre el Flashpoint era la inteligente Princesa de la Amistad.

 _ **-Si… así es. Dash me lo contó todo al respecto tras su regreso de Central City.**_

 _ **-Bueno, necesitamos indagar más sobre ello. Debemos preguntarle de nuevo Rainbow Dash al respecto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?**_ Apareció la velocista en el acto. _**-Ah, Batmare, ¿en qué momento llegaste…?**_

* * *

Y así, procedimos a repasar una vez más los supuestos cambios del Flashpoint y gracias a Twilight y Vibe, uno de los miembros del equipo Flash, dimos con lo que talvez era el evento de origen. Cuando nos mostraron la escena del ataque de Reverse Dash y el rescate de Twilight y Starlight, la reacción de Dash no pasó desapercibida. _**-Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas.**_ Pude notar el miedo en sus ojos, algo que había visto en menor grado la noche anterior cuando nos platicó a la Liga de su primer encuentro con Savitar en el Imperio de Cristal. _ **-Rainbow Dash, Savitar está ahí ¿verdad? En la escena que acabamos de presenciar.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

 _ **-Lo vi… Yo… yo no te salvé Starlight… fue… fue Savitar quién te rescató.**_ Balbuceó Rainbow mirando a la alumna de la princesa.

 _ **-Parece que hemos averiguado el origen del Flashpoint.**_ Dije en voz alta mirando la lista escrita sobre la mesa. _**-Cada uno de estos eventos tienen relación contigo, Starlight Glimmer.**_ Pero la yegua misma me rebatió.

 _ **-Esperen un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con que estoy relacionada con todos los eventos? Yo no tengo nada que ver con los vigilantes, ni el embarazo de Rarity, y menos con la Alicorn Marvel o la desaparición de Spike.**_

La vi muy alterada, así que me quedé callada un momento para que se calmara y me dejara explicar. Y para eso necesitaba hacer más preguntas a algunos de los presentes. _**-Spike…**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-Si Starlight hubiera muerto ¿habrías dejado Equestria?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_ Preguntó confuso el dragón.

 _ **-Me refiero a que si ella hubiera muerto ¿habrías tomado la misma decisión de ir a tu entrenamiento de Linterna Verde en Oa dejando sola a la princesa Twilight en el castillo?**_

Al entender mejor mi pregunta, reflexionó seriamente y contestó. _**-Si Starlight hubiera muerto… sin duda eso habría afectado mucho a Twilight.**_ Miró a la alicornio. _**-Yo… no podría dejarla enfrentando sola esa pérdida… No, de ninguna manera. Renunciaría a ser un Linterna antes que eso sucediera; o quizá habría buscado la manera de convencer a los Guardianes para que me permitieran entrenar cerca de Equestria.**_

Luego lancé otra pregunta al aire pues sabía que había alguien estaba escuchando a hurtadillas desde la puerta. _**\- ¿Qué hay de ti Scootaloo?**_ La chica se asomó y entró. _**\- ¿Crees que la Alicorn Marvel sería distinta de no ser por Starlight Glimmer?**_

 _ **-Si, así es.**_ Contestó con simpleza. _**-Sin Starlight, la Alicorn Marvel sería muy diferente. ¡SHAZAM!**_

Se transformó en presencia de todos, no era una alicornio, sino una pegaso adulta. Aun ante el asombro de todopony explicó. _**-Yo soy un tercio de la Alicorn Marvel, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle son las otras dos partes. Compartimos estos poderes por el hechizo que Starlight usó en nosotras el día que ella nos dio la lección de la "Hora de Twilight".**_

No lo exterioricé en aquel momento, pero tenía algo en común con Marvel. Caí en cuenta de que probablemente mi entrenamiento y mi traje no serían los mismos debido a la ausencia de la Doctora Pie y su presencia era consecuencia directa de su amistad con Starlight Glimmer.

Mientras pensaba en eso. Scootaloo contó el cómo las Crusaders se convirtieron en la Alicorn Marvel. Explicado ese punto hice una tercera interrogante. _ **-Rainbow Dash, se veía que tu contraparte maligna, Reverse Dash, tenía mucha confianza en sus habilidades. Fallar en el ponycidio de Starlight debió haber sido un golpe duro para su ego. Así que Rainbow, ¿crees que eso pudo afectar su manera de pelear en un tercer encuentro?**_

 _ **-Bueno… Si algo tenía en común con Reverse es que a ninguna nos gustaba perder. Cuando ella mató a Starlight, yo estaba desesperada por atraparla y derrotarla antes de perder otro amigo. Supongo que de haber fallado en nuestra segunda pelea pudo afectarle de manera similar… eso creo… pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?**_

Twilight la interrumpió, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. _**-Creo que lo que Batmare trata de decir es que el fallar en el asesinato de Starlight pudo afectar el rendimiento Reverse Dash en el combate final. En su desesperación por no volver a fallar, pudo terminar en la herida mortal que recibió Flecha.**_

 _ **-Y como ya todos saben, esa herida nos lleva directamente al embarazo de Rarity, la prótesis de Flecha y a que Fluttershy tomara la identidad de la segunda Canario.**_ Completé la idea.

Aun ante los hechos, Starlight insistía en que no todo era por ella. _**-Pero ¿qué hay de Sunburst?**_ Hizo énfasis en la primera idea de la lista. _ **-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su Gema del Alquimista, ni su transformación en super villano. Y eso ocurrió antes del ataque de Reverse Dash.**_

Eso era cierto, pero tenía una teoría al respecto. Sin embargo, para responderle a Starlight necesitaba confirmar cierta información que ella misma tenía. _**\- Tu asististe a los interrogatorios que le hicieron a Sunburst en el Imperio de Cristal ¿cierto? ¿Tienes de casualidad reportes escritos sobre eso?**_ Starlight desvió la mirada, pero asintió.

 _ **\- ¿Nos los puedes mostrar?**_

Le tomó unos minutos encontrar los reportes, pero cuando regresó al salón con ellos retomé la plática planteando mi teoría. _**-Los Linternas nos dijeron que la anomalía temporal empezó hace poco menos de 1 año, pero solo les llamó la atención hasta que evolucionó a un nivel alarmante unos meses más tarde. Si comparamos las fechas de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Equestria con la evolución de la anomalía… Escamas ¿te importaría…?**_

Spike asintió y de inmediato hiso aparecer con su aliento mágico el reporte de los Linternas sobre la Anomalía Tipo Q detectada en nuestro mundo. Luego el señor Cisco Ramón y Twilight lo compararon con la información de los interrogatorios que nos proporcionó Starlight. Hicieron un estimado de las actividades ilícitas de Sunburst y de cuando empezó a usar el nombre de Alchemist Hawk. Al final resultó que mi corazonada era cierta. Las fechas coincidían, la anomalía temporal dio inició al momento que Sunburst se convirtió en Alchemist, es decir cuando obtuvo la Gema del Alquimista; y la misma anomalía pasó de nivel 2 a nivel 4 cuando ocurrió el segundo ataque de Reverse Dash, en otras palabras, cuando Savitar salvó la vida de Starlight.

No había duda. Estos eran los eventos que dieron origen al Flashpoint.

 _ **-Entonces todo lo que está sucediendo ¿es culpa mía?**_ Dijo Starlight con incertidumbre.

 _ **-No Starlight.**_ Intervino Rainbow Dash. _**-Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo. Yo liberé a Savitar de la Fuerza de Velocidad y seguramente fue él quien le dio la gema a Sunburst.**_

Luego Cisco agregó. _**-Es posible que Savitar eligiera a ese tipo Sunburst por ser la contraparte de Julian. Savitar también usó y le lavó el cerebro a Julian, lo convirtió en el villano Alquimía…**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿dices que Sunburst está siendo manipulado como tu amigo?**_ Preguntó Starlight con interés.

 _ **-Probablemente.**_

Yo terminé diciendo. _**-En ese caso, nuestro objetivo no ha cambiado. Para resolver esto de una vez por todas, necesitamos primero atrapar a Alchemist.**_

 _ **-Eso es lo que he estado intentado desde hace días.**_ Se quejó Dash. _**-Pero no logro localizarlo y él sigue creando metaponis para el ejército de Savitar.**_

Medité un momento. _**-Mm… Si buscarlo no da frutos, entonces tendremos que cambiar de estrategia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Bats?**_

 _ **-Algo que no te gustará, Escamas.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un escondite desconocido, Savitar se encontraba reunido con sus secuaces.

 _ **-ALCHEMIST…**_

 _ **-Dime, Padre.**_

 _ **\- ¿CÓMO VAN LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL PLAN?**_

 _ **-He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero todavía nos falta la pieza principal.**_

 _ **-HYPER IRON, ¿NO ESTABAS TU A CARGO DE ESO?**_

 _ **-Subestimé a los ponis vigilantes, Padre. Pero fue un error que Hyper Iron no volverá a cometer.**_

 _ **-MAS TE VALE.**_

 _ **-Pero ahora que Dash tiene su super equipo, esto se volverá un poco más complicado.**_ Dijo Faster Demon.

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo con Demon.**_ Secundó Ahuizotl, Master Spectrum. _**-Ahora que conocen nuestras habilidades no vamos a poder tomarlos por sorpresa. Estarán preparados para enfrentarnos.**_

 _ **-NO PASARÁ NADA MIENTRAS NO COMETAN EL MISMO ERROR QUE HYPER IRON. NO SUBESTIMEN A LOS AMIGOS DE DASH EN LA PROXIMA BATALLA. NADA DEBE INTERPONERSE EN MI ASCENSO AL PODER SUPREMO. NO ESTA VEZ. ¿QUEDÓ CLARO, HIJOS MÍOS?**_

 _ **-Si Padre.**_ Contestaron los 4 villanos al unísono.

CONTINUARÁ… Próximo capítulo, finalmente 18th Race: Justice League of Equestria Vs. Los Hijos de Savitar

* * *

 **Bien, se avecina la batalla campal de todos contra todos. ¿Savitar logrará sus objetivos o la Liga podrá detenerlo? Muy pronto lo averiguaremos.**


	18. 18th Race: JLoE vs HdS

**En cada capítulo de este fic agarro a uno o dos de los personajes para que narré la historia según su punto de vista. Pero este episodio en particular va a ser un poco diferente ya que introduce de golpe un nuevo personaje, aunque al principio no lo parezca. Bueno que venga el conflicto entre…**

* * *

 **18th Race: Justice League of Equestria VS Los Hijos de Savitar**

" _La fabulosa diseñadora Rarity presentará su nueva línea de ropa para este verano en nuestra ciudad"_

Es lo que decían los encabezados de los periódicos en Fillydelphia. Habría una noche de gala en uno de los salones más distinguidos de la ciudad. La noche del evento estaría lleno de ponis famosos de la moda. Pero quizá lo más llamativo de todo es que era el primer evento en donde la reconocida diseñadora de Ponyville participaría desde que se embarazó. Todopony de los medios sabía del estado de Rarity, sin embargo, la identidad del padre era un completo misterio. En pocas palabras un escándalo tan jugoso que atrajo la atención de la prensa y paparazis de toda Equestria pues esperaban sacar la noticia del año: Que semental "anotó" con el Elemento de la Generosidad.

Entre el personal tras bambalinas se encontraba el fiel asistente dragón con lista en garra haciendo un último chequeo para asegurar que los modelos se encontraban listos para caminar por la pasarela. Spike se detuvo junto a un biombo donde esperaban y se cambiaban las potrancas que presentarían la línea infantil.

Spike _**–Pss, ¿chicas están listas?**_ Susurró y le contestaron del otro lado de la mampara.

Scootaloo _**-Eso quisiera, pero este tonto vestido se me atoró…**_

Applebloom _**-Eso es porque no recogiste bien tus alas, déjame ayudarte.**_

Scoot _**\- ¡Ouch! ¡Ten cuidado Applebloom!**_

Sweetie Belle _**-Spike, espero que no nos estés espiando.**_

Spike _**\- ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Y no me refiero si ya están listas para el desfile, sino a lo otro!**_

Belle _**-Oh, si te refieres a la trampa, en eso ya estamos más que listas.**_

Spike _**-Ok. ¿Tiara está con ustedes?**_

Diamond Tiara _**\- ¿Qué quieres, Escamas?**_

Spike _**-Tenías razón. Este plan no me gusta, solo quería reiterarlo…**_

Habían pasado unos días de los ataques al castillo y la boutique de Ponyville. Ya nuestros héroes se pudieron reunir para planear su contrataque. Al parecer los adversarios se habían enterado de la identidad de las Canarios, y aunque esto fue preocupante, a Batmare le pareció buena idea aprovecharlo para tenderles una trampa a los Hijos de Savitar. Todo el evento se trataba de una treta para atraer a Alchemist. Todos los miembros de la Justice League of Equestria se encontraban de incógnito en diferentes sitios del salón en espera de que aparecieran Alchemist y su hermandad. El plan era arriesgado, pero por suerte tendrían un increíble y asombroso as bajo la manga como apoyo adicional.

Spike _**–Además ¿Cómo estás tan segura que Alchemist se aparecerá?**_

Tiara _**-Un evento público donde toda la prensa está presente. Ese presumido no dudará en usarlo para divulgar la identidad de Canario al mismo tiempo que desata su venganza.**_

Spike _ **-Mira que usar el evento de Rarity como carnada…**_

 _ **-Es muy tarde para arrepentirnos ¿no lo crees? Y ella estuvo de acuerdo.**_ La cortina se abre un momento y sale Diamond Tiara vestida con un lindo traje playero color amarillo. _**-Además desde un principio el plan no te gustó por la ayuda extra que pedimos, ¿no es así?**_ Spike se le quedó viendo fijamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _**\- ¿Escamas?**_

Al dragón le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar. _**-Ti-tienes razón… jeje… la ayuda extra.**_ Esconde su rostro tras su lista. _ **-P-por cierto, ya todos están en sus posiciones.**_

Tiara _**-Excepto tú. En lugar de quejarte deberías regresar a tu puesto.**_

Spike _**-Este… oh… tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya… oye, te queda bien ese vestido, por cierto…**_ Se retira todavía con la nariz metida en el pergamino lo cual hace que casi se tropiece.

Tiara _**\- ¿Uh? Gracias, supongo. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?**_

Las crusaders salen justo a tiempo para ver la retirada del dragón, ya vestidas con distintos trajes y ropas veraniegas.

Belle _**-Jiji. Y yo que pensé que solo actuaba raro en compañía de mi hermana.**_

Tiara _**\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_

Mientras tanto, entre la multitud de ponis que estaban a la espera de que empezara el desfile, había una yegua de lentes y sombrero, A.K. Yearling, junto a un potro unicornio vestido de etiqueta y gafas negras. Ambos caminaban hacia unos asientos en la parte media.

 _ **-Por cómo lo veas. Esto se trata sin duda de una trampa, Alchemist.**_

 _ **-Oh. Es obvio que es una trampa, hermana. Te apuesto a que Dash y su equipo se encuentran aquí escondidos como nosotros. Pero ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos. Por eso es perfecto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cómo sabes qué ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos?**_ Le dijo en tono de burla.

Aunque él le contestó muy confiado. _**-Oh créeme… lo sé.**_

Dicho esto, las luces se atenuaron y el desfile comenzó. Las primeras modelos pasaron luciendo naturalmente sus atuendos sin problemas, pero entre las yeguas de la segunda ronda se encontraba nada menos que Fluttershy, quien mientras avanzaba por la pasarela logró divisar a A.K. y al semental junto a él entre el público y aunque aparentó tranquilidad, empezó a murmurar por el intercomunicador que escondió en su cabello. _**-Demon y Alchemist están aquí. Tercera fila a las 11 en punto.**_

 _ **-Ya los ubiqué.**_ Contestó la voz de Flecha, quién se encontraba disfrazado también entre la audiencia.

 _ **-Vamos por ellos entonces.**_ Dijo otra voz. Era Rainbow Dash que se hallaba haciendo guardia en un rincón exterior del edificio con su traje de velocista puesto.

 _ **-No te desesperes.**_ Esta vez sonó Diamond Tiara. _**-Aun no tenemos señales de Ahuizotl, el minotaruo o Savitar.**_

Fluttershy _**\- Esperen ¡¿Flecha que estás haciendo?!**_

La pegaso pudo ver como su compañero abandonó su posición y se cambió de lugar… se fue justo al lado del unicornio sentado junto a A.K. y emprende una aparente tranquila conversación.

 _ **-Ha pasado tiempo, Alchemist.**_

Sunburst se acomoda sus lentes oscuros y le contesta. _**-Jeje. Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa, Sr Blood.**_

 _ **-Pues no te ves sorprendido de verme.**_

 _ **-Mas bien estoy complacido, desde hace tiempo que esperaba nuestro encuentro.**_

 _ **-Si, sí. Tu venganza, ya me contaron el cuento.**_

 _ **-Mas bien "nuestra" venganza. No soy el único con cuentas pendientes hacia ti.**_

 _ **-Lo sé…**_ Blue Blood se inclina un poco para ver a la yegua de lentes. _**-Hola Daring, ¿o prefieres Faster Demon?**_

A.K. _**-Sabía que no era buena idea desenmascararme ante Dash.**_ Cruza una mirada con la modelo de la pasarela. _**-Pero, por otro lado, puede ser divertido. ¿Me prestas tu comunicador, Flecha?**_ Con su velocidad metapony, le roba su dispositivo a Blue Blood y se lo pone en menos de un parpadeo sin que nadie a su alrededor se diera cuenta. _**-Hola Fluttershy, Dash. ¿Me escuchan?**_

Voz Fluttershy _**-Entonces es cierto. Todo este tiempo tú fuiste el velocista de negro.**_

Voz Dash _**-Daring, ¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos? Pensé que éramos amigas.**_

A.K. _**-No se lo tomen tan personal. Tomé un nuevo rumbo en mi vida y ustedes simplemente están en el camino.**_

Dash _**\- ¡Esto se volvió personal cuando hiciste que casi maten a mi hermana!**_

A.K. _**-Ella es la Alicorn Marvel ¿no? Pues también es un obstáculo. Y cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en los planes de Savitar debe ser eliminado. Así sean amigos, hermanas… o incluso tus padres…**_

Dash _**\- ¡Desgraciada!**_

Las Crusaders, detrás del telón, también escuchaban todo desde sus propios dispositivos. Scootaloo estuvo a punto de meterse en la conversación cuando escuchó la amenaza hacia su familia adoptiva, pero Tiara la contuvo y le hizo señas con la cabeza de que se abstuviera de responder.

Fluttershy _**-Vamos a detenerte aquí de una vez por todas… Faster Demon.**_

A.K. _**-Si tienes tantas ganas de detenernos ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez?**_

Alchemist la tomó de la pata al ver que la yegua quería ponerse en pie. _**-Tranquila hermana, todo a su tiempo. La diversión no tarda en empezar.**_

Fluttershy iba saliendo del escenario cuando intercambió una ultima mirada desafiante con la pegaso mostaza del público. A.K. Yearling se quitó el intercomunicador y lo arrojó de lado regresándoselo a Blue Blood.

Alchemist _**-Mhm. Me sorprende que eligieran un lugar atestado de civiles para esta "reunión". Por mi no hay problema, entre mas rehenes mejor. Pero tengo curiosidad ¿qué estaban pensando tú y tus amigos al arriesgar vidas de todos estos ponis?**_

Blood _**\- ¿Y quién dice que las vamos arriesgar? Además, algo me dice que eres tú quién podría dudar en comenzar una batalla aquí.**_

En ese momento el siguiente grupo de modelos salió a hacer el recorrido por la pasarela. La sonrisa confidente de Alchemist desapareció cuando reconoció a una de las ponis desfilando. No era otra que Starlight Glimmer.

Blood _**-Vi las transcripciones de los interrogatorios que te hicieron en el Imperio de Cristal y según me parece por lo que leí, a pesar de todo, le sigues teniendo cariño a tu vieja amiga ¿no es así? Incluso cuando peleamos en el Palacio de Cristal no mostraste todo el poder de tu Gema sino hasta que ella salió a salvo del lugar ¿me equivoco?**_

No se notaba mucho por los lentes oscuros, pero Alchemist tenía la mirada fija en la unicornio rosa quién parecía no percatarse de su presencia, ella solo continuaba posando y caminando.

Blood _**-Vine como cortesía para ofrecerte una salida. Aun no es tarde para detener esto, Sunburst. Cuando Starlight se enteró de que podías estar siendo influenciado por Savitar para cometer tus crímenes, ella recuperó un poco la esperanza. Si aún queda algo del buen pony que ella ve en ti, ríndete pacíficamente y tendrás lo oportunidad de verla, aunque sea desde prisión.**_

El semental anaranjado permaneció callado mientras la chica continuaba desfilando. Solo contestó hasta que Starlight ya iba caminando de regreso hacia el telón principal. _**-Entonces es cierto… jeje…**_ Recuperó su semblante sonriente. _**-La Flecha ya no asesina y hasta usa otros medios menos letales para cumplir con su objetivo… Patético… Al parecer, convertirte en padre te ha ablandado.**_

 _ **-… …**_

 _ **-No te sorprendas tanto. Al enterarme de la identidad de tu nueva compañera, solo tuve que sumar 2+2. Fue pan comido deducir quién era la primera Canario y el motivo de su "retiro" forzado. Ahora escucha bien porque lo que te diré es una cortesía igual a la que tu tuviste al venir a hablar aquí conmigo: En el momento en que Rarity salga para la felicitación por el desfile, este salón se convertirá en un campo de batalla, ESTÉ QUIÉN ESTÉ EN EL LUGAR. Y si ella no sale, no me importara destruir el edificio completo con todo y ponis si es necesario; ya viste de lo que es capaz mi hermano Hyper Iron cuando se contiene, solo imagina lo que sucederá si desata toda su fuerza, y eso sin mencionar a mi otro hermano, Master Spectrum, y nuestro Padre ¿Comprendes? Ahora has lo que tengas que hacer, que yo haré lo mismo.**_

Sin decir nada más, Blue se pone de pie y se retira mientras les dice a los otros. _**\- ¿Escucharon todo? Es posible que Savitar y los otros dos si se vayan a presentar. ¿Oíste dragón? Saca a Rarity del lugar ¡Ahora!**_

Voz Spike _**-Si, entendido.**_

Voz Tiara _**-Esperen, no se precipiten. Debemos continuar con lo planeado.**_

Blood _**\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese demente? Van a atacar así salga o no salga Rarity. No tiene caso arriesgarla si de todas maneras la pelea es inevitable.**_

Voz Tiara _**-Pero al menos si Rarity sale, sabremos que comenzarán a moverse en ese instante. Si no lo hace, el momento en el que atacarán será incierto. Es mejor que sepamos por adelantado el momento justo para proceder con el plan y poner a todos a salvo.**_

Blood _**\- ¡No dejaré que arriesgues la vida de Rarity de esa manera!**_

Voz Spike _**-Esta vez tengo que ponerme del lado de Flecha, Bats.**_

Voz Fluttershy _**-Estoy de acuerdo.**_

Voz Dash _**-Yo también.**_

En vista de que no tenía el apoyo de la mayoría, Batmare tuvo que formular rápidamente un nuevo plan. _**-Entonces nosotros tendremos que hacer el primer movimiento y adelantar todo.**_ Aunque faltaba poco para el turno de las potrancas, Diamond Tiara ya iba de regreso rápidamente a los vestidores para ponerse su traje de Batmare al mismo tiempo que daba nuevas órdenes. _**-Crusaders, en un momento será su turno de salir a la pasarela. Cuando estén las tres hasta el frente en el centro del escenario, transfórmense. Su grito de cambio será la señal para que los demás actuemos.**_

Bloom _**\- ¿No es demasiado apresurado?**_

Scoot _**– Además, ¿quieres que revelemos, ante todos, nuestra identidad?**_

Batmare _**-Es eso, o arriesgar la vida de la hermana de Belle.**_

Belle _**-Por favor chicas… hagamos lo que dice.**_

Scoot y Bloom _**-De acuerdo.**_

Batmare _**\- Canario, Dash, vayan preparándose.**_

 _ **-Estamos en eso.**_ Contestó Fluttershy mientras sacaba de debajo de su vestido sus aditamentos de vigilante: el antifaz y collar sonar. Dash se prepara para entrar al edificio en espera la señal de las niñas.

Batmare _**-Linterna, mantente en tu posición por si los demás villanos aparecen. Sabes que hacer…**_

Dash _**-Pero ¿qué hay de Rarity?**_

Batmare _**-Querías otro plan, pues este es el que tenemos. Vas a tener que confiar en nuestro nuevo compañero… por llamarlo de alguna manera.**_

? _ **-Oh, entonces ¿qué hago? ¿Cuándo me toca?**_

Batmare (suspiro) _**\- ¿No es cuchaste? Tu señal es "Shazam".**_

Las niñas por fin salen a escenario y caminan hacia el centro de la pasarela. Le sonríen y saludan al público. _**\- ¿Listas?**_ Les pregunta Scoot a sus amigas, y ellas asienten. _**-Aquí vamos…**_

 _ **-CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ¡SHAZAM!**_

En el mismo instante que las niñas resplandecieron, algo empezó a ocurrir en el público. Todos y cada uno de los ponis presentes estaban desapareciendo como si se tratasen de meras ilusiones, solo Alcehmist y A.K. permanecieron en el lugar.

A.K. _**\- ¿Qué sucede?**_

Alchemist _**-Se prepararon bien para esto.**_ Hace brillar su cuerno y aparece mágicamente el atuendo negro de Daring. _**\- ¡Pero solo adelantaron lo inevitable!**_ De inmediato se transforma en dragón y empieza a arrojar llamas al escenario donde la Alicorn Marvel le responde con un rayo de energía.

La magia de la alicornio es superior al fuego y pronto el ataque le llega a Alchemist. Sin embargo, en un solo instante, Faster Demon fue capaz de ponerse su traje y procedió a salvar su hermano de la descarga.

Alchemist regresó a la normalidad junto con Demon se preparaban para encarar a la poderosa alicornio. Pero Flecha no los dejaría responder. Varias saetas de hielo ya les estaban llegando. Faster Demon logra evadirlas al mismo tiempo que desvía las que apuntan a Alchemist.

Canario apareció desde arriba y aturdió a los metaponis con su grito sónico. Y en eso Dash también entra a escena, las flechas de hielo que fueron esquivadas, ella las atrapa en el aire y las arroja de regreso hacia los villanos. Esta vez Demon y Alchemist no pudieron eludirlas y quedaron semi congelados a medio salón.

Al mismo tiempo, en el instante que Dash entró al edificio, Linterna rodeó el lugar con un campo de fuerza esmeralda. Nadie entraría ni saldría sin que Spike lo supiera. Así aguardó la llegada de los demás Hijos de Savitar.

Flecha _**-Parece que perdiste Alchemist.**_

Alchemist _**-Pero que dices…**_ Con su magia concentrada en la gema de su collar, logra proyectar un portal parecido a los que usaba Vibe. _**-La pelea apenas empieza.**_

Del portal emergen Hyper Iron y Master Spectrum. El minotauro embiste de lleno a la alicornio y la aleja de los demás, mientras que el otro villano lanza una onda de energía multicolor que hace retroceder a todos los demás de la Liga.

Spectrum _**-Juajuajua. Estos insignificantes héroes caen como moscas.**_ En respuesta le llegan varias esferas de metal que le explotan en la cara. El impacto logró hacerlo caer al suelo a pesar de su aura protectora. _**\- ¡¿Quién hizo eso?!**_ Demandó iracundo.

La potra de la noche da un salto al frente y encara al simio. Spectrum estaba a punto de contestar el ataque cuando se oye un trancazo y para cuando se da cuenta, Hyper Iron fue despedido de regreso al salón y cae sobre él.

Hyper Iron se masajea la quijada. _**-Vaya, la alicornio es más fuerte de lo que parece. Ese golpe si le dolió a Hyper Iron.**_

Spectrum _**\- ¡Quítate de encima Iron!**_

La alicornio dorada viene volando y desciende al lado de Batmare. _**-Eso fue por la Boutique Carrusel, rufián.**_

Pronto Canario, Dash y Flecha se unen a Marvel y Batmare en un lado del salón. Y al otro lado, Hyper Iron, Spectrum se ponen de pie, al tiempo que Faster Demon y Alchemist se unen a ellos también; al parecer habían aprovechado la entrada de sus hermanos para liberarse del hielo de las flechas.

Ambos grupos, uno de héroes y otro de villanos están listos para la confrontación.

Alchemist _**-Ahora verán de lo que somos capaces los Hijos de Savitar.**_

Dash _**-Y ustedes tendrán el honor de ser los primeros villanos en caer frente a la Justice League of Equestria.**_

Marvel _**-Oye Rainbow, creo que eso le tocaba decir a Batmare. Ella es la líder después de todo.**_

Batmare _**-Como sea, solo prepárense.**_ Usa la función camaleónica de su traje para desaparecer.

Spectrum _**-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Ataquen!**_ Comienza a lanzar rayos desde su cristal que trae en la cola.

Alchemist _**\- ¡Oye! Yo soy el hermano mayor, yo doy las órdenes aquí.**_ Cambia a su forma de ave de fuego y se lanza contra Flecha.

Hyper Iron de nuevo embiste de frente a Marvel, pero en esta ocasión se quedan forcejeando, uno con sus musculosos brazos y la otra con sus alas como si fueran manos. _**-No vencerás a Hyper Iron en fuerza chiquilla.**_ Hace brillar sus ojos y dispara sus láseres calóricos.

Marvel responde con rayos de su cuerno. _**-Ya veremos cuernudo.**_

Spectrum _**\- ¡Deja de moverte maldita alimaña!**_ Dispara varios deslices de energía prismática intentando atinarle a la velocista arcoíris.

Demon _**-Cariño, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que cuides tu temperamento?**_

Dash y Canario _**\- ¡¿Cariño?!**_ Son tan tomadas por sorpresa que Demon aprovecha para golpearlas a ambas haciéndolas retroceder.

Demon _**\- ¿Ves? Cuando tomas las cosas con calma todo sale bien.**_

Un alarido sónico es disparado sobre ellos haciendo que se derrumbe parte del techo. Ahuizotl pretende detener los escombros con varios brazos de energía, pero Dash se adelanta y consigue arrebatarle el cristal de su cola.

Spectrum _**-No de nuevo.**_ Termina enterrado por el derrumbe.

Dash _**-Así que este es la piedra prismática.**_ Pero no le dura mucho el placer de poseerla pues Demon logra recuperarla.

Demon _**-Se llama Espectro Prismático.**_ Ahuizotl sale de los escombros y la velocista negra le regresa la fuente de su poder. _**-Y le pertenece a mi amante. Así que no vuelvas a ponerle tus pezuñas encima Dash**_

Canario _**\- ¡¿Amante?!**_ Demon quiere volver a aprovechar la impresión de Canario, pero esta vez ella esta preparada y lanza su ataque sonar al pronunciar la última "e" de "amante". Manda volar a la velocista negra y Rainbow aprovecha la inercia para lanzarle su propio golpe relampagueante. _**-No caeré dos veces en ese truco, Faster Demon.**_

Dash _**-Canario, eres 120% más genial.**_ Le dice emocionada.

Spectrum (preocupado) _**\- ¡Querida! Ya verán, nos las pagarán.**_

Por otro lado, Flecha continuaba cazando al ave de fuego en la que Alchemist se había convertido.

Alchemist _**-Tus tontas flechas de hielo no me afectarán en esta ocasión.**_ Decía al incinerar cada nuevo proyectil helado que le disparaban. Pero recibió una desagradable sorpresa cuando la última flecha que intentó derretir le propino una descarga eléctrica. Al ir cayendo regresa a su forma de pony y es recibido por una patada de revés del mismo Flecha.

Cuando se impacta contra el suelo, el unicornio vuelve a transformarse en una especie de bestia con garras y cuerpo peludo de estrellas: una Osa Menor. Ruge dando de zarpazos para atacar a Flecha quien salta de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzado por el monstruo.

En cada salto, Flecha procura golpear de cerca con su brazo de metal en la quijada del oso, luego se aleja y dispara un par de flechas y repite la maniobra cuando Alchemist se le acerca.

Luego la bestia se da cuenta de que algo se enredó en una de sus patas, después otra y otra más. Se trataban de unos resistentes cables que de un momento a otro son alados hacia arriba y lo dejan colgado en una trampa. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su collar con la Gema del Alquimista le había sido arrebatado por de manera furtiva por Batmare, quien reapareció en ese momento tras desactivar el camuflaje de su traje. Alchemist regresó a su forma normal de unicornio en ese momento.

 _ **-Esto no termina todavía, estúpidos.**_ Amenazó Sunburst al tiempo que se teleportaba con magia detrás de Batmare, le quita la gema y se transforma en el acto en un grifo. Lanza un zarpazo contra la pequeña, pero ella retrocede.

Flecha _**-Vaya, es más diestro que antes. Mejoró su magia. ¿Te encuentras bien, niña?**_

Batmare había recibido un arañazo en la espalda, pero solo era una herida superficial que no pudo atravesar por completo el traje. _**-Estoy bien, fue solo un rasguño.**_

La pelea estaba muy pareja para ambos bandos y no parecía que algo fuera a cambiar la balanza en favor de alguno. Entonces uno se pregunta… ¡¿Cuándo rayos se supone que me van a llamar a mí?! Digo, he estado narrando desde que comenzó el capítulo y ni siquiera me han presentado, bueno claro que talvez debí presentarme yo mismo desde el principio pero…

Batmare _**-Oye. Si ya terminaste de evacuar a los ponis del edificio, ¿te importaría ayudarnos?**_

? _**-¡Al fin!**_

Entonces los reflectores se encendieron y concentraron las luces en el centro donde me dispuse a hacer mi triunfal entrada en medio de un espectáculo con humo y pirotecnia. _**-Atención damas y caballos, héroes y supervillanos. Ante ustedes, el único, el inigualable y el magnífico nuevo miembro de la Justice League of Equestria. ¡El poderoso Doctor Discordia!**_

Y entonces emergí dramáticamente del suelo con mi traje azul y capa dorada. Como era de esperarse, los malos quedaron atónitos por mi presencia, no así mis compañeros.

Dash _**\- ¿Doctor? ¿Quién en su sano juicio te daría un doctorado?**_

 _ **-Yo mismo me lo otorgué al graduarme de la Escuela del Caos.**_

Batmare _**-No me hagas arrepentirme por pedir de tu ayuda.**_

Voz Spike _**-Te dije que era mala idea pedirle apoyo a Discord.**_

Batmare _**-Cállate Escamas.**_

 _ **-Ya, ya. No se preocupen. Dejen que el Doctor se encargue.**_ Entonces levanté mi garra y con mis poderes mágico-caóticos sometí a los cinco villanos en unas burbujas de energía pura. _**\- ¿Ven? Ya terminamos aquí. ¿Uh? Pero esperen, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… me parece que hace falta uno.**_

Desde afuera, donde Spike vigilaba, se escucha de lejos un estruendo. Un borrón blanco pasa de largo destrozando como si nada la barrera de Linterna y se abre paso hasta el salón del desfile. Oh, y venía con su propio tema musical incluido (En Youtube "The Flash Savitar theme versión 2 Improved")

Linterna _**-No puede ser… es él. Chicos, Savitar acaba de llegar.**_

Discord _**-Un poco tarde Linterna, ya vi que llegó.**_ Frente a mí se presentó el pegaso metálico líder de estos disque-villanos que ya había capturado. _**-Hola, Savitar.**_

 _ **-DISCORD… ES TODO UN HONOR…**_

CONTINUARÁ… próximo capítulo 19th Race: Destino inevitable.

* * *

 **Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, hay dos cosas en este capitulo:**

 **1.- Hago un ship entre Tiara y Spike que se ira desarrollando un poco más en la historia.**

 **2.-Aquí hizo su debut la versión bizarra del Doctor Destino, o bueno, por lo menos en parte. Ya lo averiguarán más adelante, aunque Mr Espen ya tiene una idea de lo que planeo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	19. 19th Race: Destino inevitable

**19th Race: Destino inevitable**

Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz de Equestria. El malvado Savitar ha creado un Flashpoint en nuestro reino y ha reunido un grupo de supervillanos: Los Hijos de Savitar. Para combatirlos, hicimos nuestro propio equipo de super héroes. Nuestro nuevo miembro nos ha dado la ventaja en la batalla decisiva. Discord tenía sometidos a casi todos nuestros enemigos con sus poderes mágicos, el único libre que quedaba era Savitar.

 _ **-Ríndete Savitar.**_ Le dije confiada. Los demás empezaron a rodear al pegaso de metal. Flecha y Linterna por atrás, Canario y Batmare a su izquierda y Marvel por la derecha _**-Te superamos en número y por muy veloz que seas, no puedes con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo.**_

Yo me encontraba junto a Discord, o Doctor Discordia como se hacía llamar, mirando de frente al villano. No me gusta admitirlo, pero doy gracias a Celestia por tener a alguien tan poderoso de nuestro lado. Estamos a nada de vencer a Savitar y sus Hijos. Parece que pronto podré dejara atrás esta pesadilla del Flashpoint.

Savitar se mostraba firme y quieto como si no hubiera peligro alguno. _**-RAINBOW DASH… Y LA JUSTICE LEAGUE OF EQUESTRIA.**_ Todos nos tensamos un poco cuando nos dirigió la palabra de forma tan calmada y tranquila. _**-ESTA SERÁ SU ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD, INCLÍNENSE ANTE SU NUEVO DIOS, RÍNDANSE ANTE MI Y QUIZÁ TENGA PIEDAD DE USTEDES. O TAMBIEN PUEDO SELLAR SUS DESTINOS.**_

Discord rompió en una gran carcajada. _**-Juajajaja, jejeje jajaja. Oigan, no me habían dicho que este sujeto tenía un excelente sentido del humor. Es tan gracioso.**_

 _ **-ME GUSTAN LAS BROMAS, PERO ESTA NO ES UNA BROMA.**_

 _ **-Ay, por favor.**_ Bufó Discord mientras levitaba en el aire. _**-Como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad de vencerme.**_

 _ **-Vencernos.**_ Lo corregí.

 _ **-Si, si, como digas Dashie.**_ Mientras Discord me respondía, Savitar dio un paso al frente. _**-Ah, ah, ah. No lo harás.**_ Antes que hiciera otro movimiento, Discord rodeó a Savitar con la misma magia burbuja con la que atrapó a los demás malos. _**-Ni por un segundo creas que te permitiré hacer algo. Conozco de lo que eres capaz. No creas que soy tan ingenuo.**_

 _ **-JEJEJE…**_

Todos nos quedamos confundidos cuando Savitar empezó a reír.

 _ **\- ¿QUE NO ERES TAN INGENUO, DICES? PERO ACABAS DE CAER EN MI TRAMPA, AMO DEL CAOS.**_

 _ **\- ¿Perdón? ¿Me perdí de algo? La trampa del desfile de modas era para ti y tus secuaces, y ustedes cayeron en ella.**_

 _ **\- ¿SEGURO? PORQUE DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, LO QUE HICIERON FUE ENTREGARME EQUESTRIA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA.**_

¿Pero que disparates estaba escupiendo este sujeto? Nada de lo que Savitar decía tenía sentido.

 _ **-SU OPORTUNIDAD YA PASÓ. AHORA SEAN TESTIGOS DEL PODER DE SU NUEVO DIOS.**_

En ese instante el edificio empezó a sacudirse, primero levemente para después temblar con violencia. Seguido a eso, las burbujas que contenían a los Hijos de Savitar reventaron y desaparecieron.

 _ **\- ¡Discord! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!**_ Le reclamé, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al draconequs a nivel del piso en una rodilla bastante agitado, como si estuviera tan cansado como un Wonderbolt tras una sesión de entrenamiento. Luego noté que Discord no era el único en condiciones similares. Marvel y Flecha también lucían fatigados.

Discord _**-M-mi magia...**_

Marvel _**-¡…no funciona!**_

Flecha _**-Algo drenó nuestra magia.**_

Ninguno de nosotros esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación. Un ataque coordinado y certero de cada uno de los Hijos de Savitar.

Master Spectrum materializó una cola gigante de colores y con ella soltó un latigazo contra Flecha y Linterna, éste último apenas reaccionó para crear una barrera que amortiguara el impacto. Sin embargo, ambos fueron sujetados contra una de las paredes por la misma cola brillante.

Hyper Iron sometió a Batmare y a Canario contra el suelo usando sus manos desnudas, se aseguró de que la pegaso quedara boca abajo para no darle oportunidad de usar su alarido o la mirada.

Faster Demon, a nivel del suelo corrió hacia Marvel y girando a su alrededor le propinó una serie de golpes a alta velocidad. Marvel lucía demasiado débil en ese momento como para defenderse. Intenté volar para auxiliarla… pero mis alas no me respondieron ¡No podía volar! Algo me lo impedía.

Mi momento de desconcierto fue aprovechado por Alchemist Hawk, se transformó en una especie de criatura blanca peluda que disparó un aliento helado de su hocico contra mí. Me quedé a merced de Alchemist.

Savitar simplemente caminó triunfante dirigiéndose hacia Discord.

 _ **\- ¿Q-qué fue… qué nos hiciste?**_

 _ **-TRANQUILÍZATE, SEÑOR DEL CAOS. ES SOLO TEMPORAL. SE TE PASARÁ EL EFECTO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE A LOS DEMÁS. PERO NO TE RECUPERARAS A TIEMPO.**_ Presentó su técnica vibratoria frente a la cara de Discord dispuesto a eliminarlo. Pero luego retrocede. _**-ERA BROMA. JEJE. ADEMÁS, TE NECESITO VIVO POR AHORA.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué…?**_

 _ **-NO LO ENTIENDES ¿CIERTO? TODO EL TIEMPO PENSARON QUE ESTE LUGAR ERA UNA TRAMPA PARA NOSOTROS, PERO EN REALIDAD LA TRAMPA ERA PARA TI, DISCORD, PUES TU TIENES LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO…**_

El pony de acero se acercó amenazante y se puso cara a cara frente al Doctor Discordia y le dijo. _**-DAME A "SIREYOS"**_

¿Sireyos? ¿De que hablaba Savitar? Yo no lo sabía, pero aun desde mi difícil posición podía notar el rostro de horror que tenía Discord en ese momento, seguido de una respuesta iracunda. _**\- ¡Jamás te la daré! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Además, ¿cómo sabes de ella?!**_

 _ **-TENGO MIS FUENTES. Y TAMBIEN SÉ QUE PREFERIRIAS MORIR ANTES QUE ENTREGARLA. PERO TEMO DECIRTE QUE TU VIDA NO ES LA QUE ESTÁ EN JUEGO AQUÍ.**_

Savitar hace una señal a uno de sus hijos, el minotauro comienza a estrujar a Canario. Ella se quejaba y gemía de dolor. _**-La vez pasada te escapaste de Hyper Iron, pero esta vez te tengo, pequeña Fluttershy.**_ Dijo el musculoso azulado.

 _ **\- ¿VES DISCORD? QUIZÁ NO TE IMPORTE TU PROPIA VIDA, PERO QUÉ HAY DE LA VIDA DE TU MÁS QUERIDA AMIGA, FLUTTERSHY, SÉ QUE HARÍAS CUALQUIER COSA POR ELLA.**_

Discord logra incorporarse y con mucha seriedad se queda parado viendo con odio a Savitar. _**-Eso es muy bajo, incluso para un cobarde.**_

 _ **-DI LO QUE QUIERAS. NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER, PERO SI MUCHO POR GANAR. VEO QUE YA EMPIEZAS A RECUPERARTE. AHORA HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO. UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y TU AMIGUITA MUERE. HYPER IRON PUEDE ESTRUJARLA CON LA FUERZA DE UNA LOCOMOTORA.**_

 _ **\- ¡No Discord! ¡No le sigas el juego! No sabemos de lo que será capaz si le das a Sireyos.**_ Grito Canario. Al parecer ella si sabía de lo que estaban hablando Savitar y Discord.

 _ **-Tu cállate chiquilla.**_ Iron sujetó con más fuerza a Canario para que parara de hablar.

Discord dio un vistazo alrededor, ninguno de nosotros podía apoyar. Los Hijos de Savitar nos tenían a su merced. ¿Cómo puede estarnos pasando esto si hace solo unos minutos nosotros teníamos la ventaja?

 _ **-Parece que no tengo opción. Todos para atrás.**_ Advierte Discord seriamente al tiempo que estiraba los brazos a los lados. _**\- ¡Poderes del más allá, ahora los invoco para acá!**_ Luego empezó a mover la cadera y agitar las manos en una extraña y estúpida danza. _**-Mamase mamasa mamacusa, mamase mamasa mamacusa…**_

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES? DEJA LAS TONTERÍAS Y DÁMELA DE UNA VEZ. NO AGOTES MI PACIENCIA.**_

 _ **-Esto no algo que haga a menudo y menos en una situación de rehenes. Además, necesito relajarme para concentrarme en lo que quieres que haga.**_ Contestó de mala gana y con ironía. _"Aun ante las circunstancias más difíciles, Discord no podía dejar de ser Discord"_ Pensé. De pronto sus ojos brillan como un fuego ardiente y pone sus garras frente a su torso como si sostuviera algo. En su pecho se empieza a formar una especie de remolino, un mini-portal. Mete su brazo de ave en él mismo y comienza a moverse como buscando algo dentro.

No podía hacer mucho para moverme, Alchemist no dejaba de disparar su aliento congelante sobre mí, sin embargo, por el intercomunicador de mi traje empecé a preguntarle a Canario sobre lo que ocurría y que los demás miembros también lo escucharan. _**-Canario, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es lo que Savitar quiere? ¿Qué o quién es Sireyos?**_

Con algo de dolor y esfuerzo, ella hace lo posible por responderme en voz baja. _**-Sireyos no es alguien, ni tampoco una cosa. Es ambas.**_

Batmare _**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

Canario _**-Según lo que me contó Discord, Sireyos es la fuente de sus poderes, una entidad ultra poderosa contenida en un objeto antimaterial conocido como…**_

En ese instante, Discord finalmente saca la garra del portal de su pecho. Lo que sostiene resplandece con un brillo dorado… y tiene la forma de ¿una manzana?

Canario _**-…la Manzana de la Discordia, también llamada "SirEyos" que al revés significa…**_

Marvel _**–"Soy Eris". La mismísima esencia de la Diosa del Caos. El mago me advirtió una vez sobre ella y sus poderes destructivos e incontrolables. ¿Por qué Savitar quiere algo tan peligroso?**_

Flecha _**-No podemos dejar que se apodere esa manzana.**_

Canario _**-Nadie debe tocar la Manzana…**_

Linterna _**-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?**_

Savitar estaba a punto de poner sus garras sobre la Manzana. _**-POR FIN. EL PODER SUPREMO POR FIN ESTÁ A MI ALCENCE.**_

Justo en ese instante, Alchemist paró su ataque contra mí, adoptó su forma de grifo y le gritó a Savitar. _**\- ¡Padre, cuidado!**_

 _ **-?!**_

Un nuevo portal apareció en medio del salón, y de él salieron disparados dos poderosos rayos de energía contra Savitar, quién no tuvo más alternativa que retroceder y alejarse de Discord. Del portal emergieron nuestros dos refuerzos metaponis, o metahumanos: Cisco Ramon y Caitlin Snow.

 _ **-No te importa que nos unamos a la fiesta ¿verdad Savitar?**_

 _ **-VIBE… Y KILLER FROST…**_

 _ **-No me llames Killer Frost. Odio ese nombre. Y esta vez pagarás lo que nos hiciste Savitar.**_

Los demás, aprovechando la distracción, comenzamos nuestro contraataque. Empecé a correr velozmente hacia Spectrum para taclearlo con un embestiste electrizante a gran velocidad. Fue lo suficientemente potente para que se desconcentrara y liberara a Flecha y Linterna.

Linterna materializó con su anillo un enorme armatoste en forma de tren. _**-Veamos si de verdad eres tan fuerte como una locomotora.**_ El expreso de energía se dirige a toda velocidad contra Hyper Iron y literalmente lo arrolla fuera del edificio. Canario y Batmare quedaron libres.

La potra de la noche no pierde tiempo y lanza una carga explosiva justo en el sitio donde Demon mantenía raya a Marvel. La velocista negra sale volando por el impacto.

Canario aprovecha para atacar a Alchemist con su ataque sónico y al igual que Demon sale disparado en el aire. Luego intenta elevarse con sus alas e ir hacia Discord, pero con resultados iguales a los míos, pues ella tampoco podía volar.

Batmare _**\- ¡Vibe! Llévate a Marvel y a Flecha de aquí.**_

Entonces noté que ambos aun se veían muy débiles como para pelear, por lo que las órdenes de Batmare parecían tener sentido. Lo que les drenó su magia y no nos permitía volar a los pegasos aún era un misterio.

A Vibe, sin embargo, no le parecía agradar la idea. _**– Pero no podemos dejarlos…**_

Batmare _**\- ¡No hay tiempo, sácalos de aquí! Nosotros nos encargamos.**_

A regañadientes los tres, Vibe, Marvel y Flecha se retiran por un nuevo portal.

 _ **-ESTOY DEMASIADO CERCA, NO SE INTERPONDRÁN EN MI CAMINO.**_ Savitar pretende abrirse paso corriendo a toda velocidad para intentar tomar la Manzana que Discord aun mantiene fuera de su cuerpo. Discord parecía inmóvil e incapaz de moverse, como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo en ese momento. Entonces yo también troté hacia él…

Todo se veía en cámara lenta, con explosiones y luces a mi alrededor. Di un vistazo alrededor, los Hijos de Savitar comenzaban a reagruparse, pero eran contenidos por diferentes combinaciones de los miembros restantes de la Liga. Yo tenía que alcanzar la Manzana de la Discordia antes que Savitar, sin usar mis alas, era la carrera de vida.

Caitlin adivina la dirección en la que Savitar se mueve y lanza una onda congelante concentrada con toda su fuerza. Savitar aun corría hacia la Manzana, pero más lento que antes. Todavía no estaba al nivel del Dios de la Velocidad, pero con el apoyo de Caitlin quizá tenía una oportunidad.

A solo unos centímetros de Discord, Savitar y yo nos vimos uno al otro mientras yo tomaba la Manzana. ¡Había ganado! ¿No es así?

Seguí corriendo de frente para alejarme de Savitar y fue en ese momento que escuché la voz de Fluttershy _**\- ¡Rainbow Dash NO!**_ Luego noté una especie de hilo dorado que conectaba la Manzana que tenía en mis cascos con el cuerpo del draconequs.

 _ **-NO PUEDES CAMBIAR EL DESTINO QUE FORGE PARA ESTE MUNDO...**_ Dijo Savitar para mi desconcierto, y en ese momento con sus garras y vibraciones a alta velocidad corto aquel misterioso hilo. La luz dorada la manzana se desvanecía junto con el hilo que se deshilachaba en el aire. Sireyos desapareció y me quedé con los cascos vacíos.

 _ **-INCLUSO GANANDO, ¡TU PIERDES DASH! HIJOS MÍOS, NUESTRO TRABAJO TERMINÓ. RETIRÉMONOS.**_

Ordenó Savitar, y acto seguido todos sus secuaces emprenden la huida por un nuevo portal que Alchemist conjuró. De un momento a otro se habían largado, pero… ¿por qué?

Canario corrió hacia Discord quitándose el antifaz en el camino y lo abrazo en un mar de llanto ya sin su disfraz. Los demás nos acercamos con cautela desconociendo lo que ocurría.

Fluttershy _**-Discord… Discord… aguanta, yo… por Celestia ¿qué hago?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**_ Pregunté.

Luego Fluttershy me volteó a ver. Me lanzó una mirada que solo podía describir con una sola palabra: odio. _**\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Les dije que nadie debía tocar la Manzana!**_

Entonces miré a Discord, estaba tan pálido como un fantasma y sus ojos completamente oscurecidos. Estaba como zombi. Y entonces Fluttershy nos lo explicó. _**\- La Manzana de la Discordia era la conexión con sus poderes… ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!**_

 _ **-Pero yo creí que… no podíamos dejar que Savitar…**_

Fluttershy _ **\- ¡Discord no puede seguir existiendo sin esa conexión, tonta! ¿No lo entiendes? Tú… lo mataste… ¡Mataste a mi amigo!**_

Quedé en shock, ¿de verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿Discord había muerto y era mi culpa? Era cierto, todo desde un principio había sido culpa mía. Savitar, el Flashpoint y ahora la muerte de Discord. En ese momento quería hacer algo, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa. Otro de mis amigos había muerto frente a mí. Todo lo que sucede fue por mi culpa. Y entonces… solo me fui del lugar…

* * *

Linterna _**\- ¡Dash espera! Se fue…**_

Caitlin _**-La contactaré por el intercomunicador…**_

Batmare _**-No tiene caso.**_ (Se agacha y toma algo del piso) _**-Se lo quitó antes de irse.**_

Fluttershy _**-Que se vaya, no quiero volver a verla… snif…**_

Linterna _**-Pero Fluttershy, esto no fue culpa de Dash.**_

Batmare _**-Él tiene razón. Cualquiera de nosotros, de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría hecho lo mismo para evitar que la Manzana cayera en las garras de Savitar.**_

Fluttershy _**-Snif… Yo no.**_

Batmare _**-Cierto, eres la única que sabía sobre Sireyos. Si lo que quieres es culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Se suponía que yo era la líder de este equipo, el fracaso del equipo es mi fracaso, por no estar preparada. Además, fue idea mía que pidiéramos el apoyo de Discord en primer lugar… Parece que al final, Savitar si me utilizó…**_

Linterna _**-No Bats. Tú no podías saber que esto pasaría. Nadie podría. Además ¿Cómo le hizo para drenar la magia de Marvel, Flecha y Discord?**_

Fluttershy (Recuperando la serenidad, pero sin despegarse del cuerpo de Discord) _**-Nos manipuló a todos. Desde un principio Hyper Iron dijo que Savitar quería algo de mí. Jamás se me ocurrió que fuera usarme de rehén para llegar a Discord.**_

Caitlin _**-Pero no lo entendiendo. ¿Savitar quería la manzana esa, o quería asesinar a Discord?**_

Fluttershy _**-No. Definitivamente quiere a Sireyos. Ahora que Discord está muerto, sus poderes no tienen dueño, Savitar debe querer reclamarlos para él mismo.**_

Batmare _**-Debemos reagruparnos en el castillo. Fluttershy, debes contarnos TODO lo que sepas de Sireyos.**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿Qué hay de Rainbow Dash?**_

Batmare _**-… … no lo sé. Solo espero que no vaya a hacer una locura.**_

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en ese momento recostada en una nube que ella misma formó, muy lejos de cualquier pueblo habitado para que nadie la viera. Simplemente estaba ahí lamentándose y llorando por la mortificación que sentía. Y aunque quería estar sola, alguien la observaba de lejos.

 _ **-ES UNA LÁSTIMA RAINBOW DASH. TE DI VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES DE UNIRTE A MÍ. AHORA, DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, SOLO TE QUEDA UNA JUGADA Y EN CUANTO LA HAGAS TENDRÁS EL MISMO DESTINO INEVITABLE QUE DISCORD.**_

CONTINUARÁ… próxima capitulo 20th Race: Doble Escarlata.


	20. 20th Race: Doble Escarlata

**Muy bien, me parece que no quedó tan clara la identidad de Savitar en los capítulos pasados. Pero después de hoy ya no hay excusas. Hoy se revela directamente su verdadera identidad. Espero que no sea muy enredado lo que puse en este episodio. Aprovecho para avisar que después de esto vienen uno o dos capitulo de transición para preparar los últimos capítulos con las confrontaciones finales entre villanos y héroes. Por ahora los dejo con:**

* * *

 **20th Race: Doble Escarlata**

He fallado. A pesar de mis esfuerzos y buenas intenciones, no he hecho más que fracasar como The Dash. Recuerdo que me dijeron que la vida de héroe sería dura y difícil, pero creí que yo era lo suficientemente asombrosa para cargar con ese peso en mis ancas. Resultó que estaba equivocada y peor aún, los que pagaron el precio por mi soberbia, fueron mis seres queridos. Alteré la vida de mis amigos y ahora he perdido a uno de ellos… de nuevo…

No creo poder continuar con esto, pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Savitar sigue suelto y no sé como detenerlo de lo que sea que esté planeando. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente veloz para enfrentarlo. _**\- ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! No lo sé ¡Que alguien me diga!**_ Grité a todo pulmón, pero dudo que algúnpony me oiga pues me encuentro lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización.

 _ **-Maldito Savitar, desearía que no hubieras…**_

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea que hace solo una hora hubiera descartado de inmediato: un viaje en el tiempo. Iba en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado desde que me convertí en velocista, pero si tenía éxito podría detener a Savitar incluso antes de que se convierta en una amenaza. Solo necesitaba el momento adecuado, un evento que me permitiera darle la vuelta a esta situación. Savitar necesita la Gema del Alquimista ¿cierto? Si evito que Sunburst se apodere de la piedra, Savitar no podrá llegar a este mundo. Es brillante.

Me levanté de mi nube y busqué la dirección en donde se encontraba el Imperio del Cristal, hacia el norte. Entre este lugar y el Imperio hay suficiente distancia para cargar mi Rainplosión. La he usado para viajar entre dimensiones, pero si recuerdo bien los relatos de Barry, posiblemente pueda usarla también para romper la barrera temporal. No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

 _ **-Vamos Dash. ¡A volar!**_

Di un par de piruetas en vertical para obtener el mayor impulso posible y luego me disparé a mi misma en dirección al norte. En segundos había detonado el Sonic Rainbow y entré al túnel de la Fuerza de Velocidad, ahora solo debía concentrarme en la fecha a la quería volver. Pero entonces algo me golpeó y me desvió de mi destino.

Fui sacada violentamente del túnel de la Fuerza de Velocidad y me estrellé estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Debí perder el conocimiento, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaría, pero cuando desperté vi que seguía siendo de noche. No había nada a mi alrededor, estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera había luna en el cielo, pero donde aterricé era una especie de campo, lo sabía porque sentía el pasto que estaba pisando.

No sabía en donde me encontraba, ni "cuando", pero algo era seguro, no era Equestria pues cuando pusé más atención en la sensación del pasto, pude sentir que mis cascos, no eran cascos, sino manos. Busqué mis alas, mi hocico, intenté sentirlos, pero nada. No había duda, me encontraba en mi forma humana. Me incorporé en mis dos extremidades, ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Pies, piernas?

¿Acaso sería la Tierra 1? ¿O talvez otro universo? Empecé a caminar para re-acostumbrarme a mi forma bípeda. Debía tener cuidado para no tropezar con algo pues estaba demasiado oscuro. Pensé que en unos instantes tendría la confianza suficiente para correr y buscar algo que me fuera conocido o por lo menos alguna señal de vida.

Fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos un pequeño destello. Una luz que me indicaba que había alguien cerca. Me dirigí hacia allá. Decidí que era suficiente calentamiento y usé mi velocidad para llegar al sitio de la luz de forma inmediata. Se trataba de una fogata en medio de un claro, pero también encontré algo extraño, una clase de armatoste de metal que desprendía luces como de neón, era un poco más grande que yo. Luego se movió, dio la vuelta y me di cuenta de que se trataba de otro humano… y era alguien conocido; desgraciadamente el último a quien querría ver en ese momento.

 _ **\- ¿Sa-savitar?**_

 _ **-HOLA DASH.**_

No cabía duda, su monstruosa voz era inconfundible. Era el maldito que mató a Discord. Crují los dientes y apreté mis manos con la fuerza del odio que sentía y, sin más vacilación me lancé contra él. El viento a alta velocidad que liberé fue tan intenso que la fogata se apagó. Savitar esquivó mi primer ataque con un simple movimiento, luego le di varios puñetazos a mi máxima velocidad, pero él esquivaba o bloqueaba cada uno de ellos. Atropó mis puños con sus manos y retorció mis brazos para evitar que yo me moviera.

 _ **-COMETISTE TU ÚLTIMO ERROR DASH. ¿CREISTE QUE NO PREEVERÍA ESTE DESESPERADO INTENTO POR DETENERME?**_

 _ **\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me sacó del Fuerza de Velocidad?**_

 _ **-CORRECTO.**_

 _ **\- ¡Maldito! ¿A dónde me has traído?**_

 _ **-A UN LUGAR DONDE NADIE PODRÁ AYUDARTE.**_ Del brazo de su armadura liberó una cuchilla. _**-EN ESTE MUNDO NO TIENES NINGÚN AMIGO. ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA.**_

Me empuja al tiempo que suelta mis manos e inmediatamente se coloca a mi espalda y me golpea por la retaguardia. Voy hacia el suelo, yo intenté una maniobra con mis manos para dar una voltereta y caer de pie, pero Savitar se adelanta a eso y logra patearme entre el pecho y el estómago. Después de salir volando unos instantes por el impulso, caigo y ruedo cerca de las brasas de la fogata levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y luego… _**-¡AHHHH! ¡Mi pierna!**_ Sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pierna izquierda justo en el momento que me detuve de rodar. Savitar logró encajarme en la pierna su cuchilla, la cual rompió para dejarla incrustada en el lugar. Me había quedado incapacitada con la pierna clavada literalmente contra el suelo. No pude sino derramar lagrimas de dolor e impotencia, golpeé el suelo con coraje pues Savitar me había vencido de nuevo, quizá por última vez. _**\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues lastimándome a mí y a mis amigos?**_ Pregunté con desesperanza.

 _ **\- ¿POR QUÉ? ES MUY SIMPLE. PORQUE TUS AMIGOS, Y ESPECIALEMENTE TÚ, SE INTERPONEN ENTRE MI OBJETIVO Y YO: CONVERTIRME EN EL DIOS ABSOLUTO. CUANDO ME CONVIERTA EN EL VERDADERO DIOS, TODO SERÁ COMO DEBE SER. EL DESTINO ESTARÁ EN MIS CASCOS… O MANOS.**_

 _ **-Tu no eres un Dios. ¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto!**_

 _ **\- ¿Y TU SÍ TIENES DERECHO? ¿NO TENÍAS HOY LA INTENCIÓN DE JUGAR A SER DIOS CUANDO TOMASTE LA DECISIÓN DE "ARREGLAR EL TIEMPO"? ¿NO HICISTE LO MISMO CUANDO DECIDISTE SACAR A BARRY DE LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD? ¡CLARO! NO PUDISTE ACEPTAR QUE ESE BARRY SE HUBIERA IDO, ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO PUDISTE ACEPTAR LA MUERTE DE DISCORD.**_

 _ **-Pero… yo no…**_ No pude contener mi lloro en aquel momento. _ **-…no quería que nada de esto sucediera… nunca quise ayudar a crear el Flashpoint. Yo solo quería ayudar a un amigo…**_

 _ **-…CRUZANDO UNA LÍNEA QUE QUIZÁ NUNCA DEBISTE TRASPASAR: CONTROLAR EL DESTINO. NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE, ESTABAS EN CAMINO DE CREAR OTRA REALIDAD ALTERNA, OTRO FLASHPOINT. ¿VES? NO ERES TAN DIFERENTE A MÍ.**_

Lo que decía empezaba a tener sentido. Puede que no quería escucharlo, o mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo. Él tenía razón, si tenía éxito en mi plan lo único que haría sería crear otro Flashpoint. Quizá… si era igual a Savitar.

 _ **-PUEDE QUE AL PRINCIPIO TE DESEARA COMO MI ALIADA, PERO VIENDO DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESO SUCEDA AHORA. A ESTAS ALTURAS TU ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PODRÍA DETENERME. ASÍ QUE, DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ACEPTA QUE TU DESTINO ERA PERDER ANTE MÍ.**_ Levanta su brazo y muestra una garra, la cual comienza a vibrar. _ **-ACEPTA TU MUERTE. TE PROMETO QUE SERÁ RÁPIDO.**_

 _ **-Pero… no quiero morir.**_

 _ **-TERCA HASTA EL FIN.**_

 _ **-A-ayúdenme…**_

 _ **-YA TE LO DIJE. ESTAMOS SOLOS. TU ESTAS SOLA EN ESTE MUNDO. NADIE VENDRÁ. ¡AHORA MUERE!**_

¡CRASH!

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó y me estremecí tanto que creí que Savitar me había atravesado con su garra. Pero me volví a equivocar. Justo en ese momento, un poderoso rayo de luz golpeó a Savitar, fue tan intenso que volvió a encender la fogata. Savitar sin embargo logró defenderse con sus brazos, pero el impacto lo hizo retroceder y lo alejó de mí.

 _ **-Adivina qué, Savitar. Ella no está sola.**_

Esa voz, conozco esa voz, ¿será posible? Me limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y froté mis ojos con mis manos para intentar ver mejor. Gracias a la luz de la nueva fogata podía verlo claramente. Frente a mi había una persona que irradiaba chispas de velocidad y vestía traje de velocista color rojo. No lo podía creer. ¡Si era él! ¡Era Flash!

 _ **\- ¿Barry?**_

 _ **-Siento la tardanza Rainbow.**_ Se acerca a mi para ver mi estado sin darle la espalda a Savitar. _**¿Te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero, como es que estás aquí?**_

 _ **-Luego te cuento.**_

 _ **-VAYA, VAYA… HA PASADO TIEMPO BARRY. TIENES RAZÓN. TARDASTE MUCHO, TE ESPERABA DESDE HACE RATO.**_

 _ **-Je. ¿Enserio?**_ Se levanta y encara al villano con palabras irónicas. _ **-A mí me dio la impresión de que te sorprende verme aquí.**_

 _ **-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS. ¿YA LO OLVIDASTE? TU PRESENTE ES MI PASADO. TU FUTURO, PARA MI, SON SIMPLES RECUERDOS. PORQUE YO FUI TÚ. NO PUEDES OCULTAR NADA DE MÍ.**_

 _ **-Te equivocas Savitar. Tu nunca fuiste yo. Se supone que tu naciste de un Flashpoint ¿no? Y yo gracias a Rainbow Dash, nunca he creado uno…**_

Y de pronto alguien más se apareció. _**\- ¡Pero yo sí!**_ Una segunda ráfaga roja golpeó a Savitar de lado y lo volvió a alejar. Se trataba de… ¿un segundo velocista escarlata?

 _ **\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿DOS FLASH?**_

 _ **\- ¿Es un remanente de tiempo?**_ Pregunté.

El Flash que hizo el segundo asalto contra Savitar nos responde. _**-Es un poco más complicado que eso. Yo soy el Barry Allen que Rainbow sacó de la Fuerza de Velocidad, el mismo que creó un Flashpoint en su propia Tierra.**_

 _ **-Y yo soy el Barry Allen que estuvo en Equestria y que entrenó a la velocista The Dash.**_ Dijo el otro al tiempo que removía la cuchilla de mi pierna con mucho cuidado.

 _ **\- ¿Tú… eres mi maestro?**_ Miré al Flash que tenía cerca y él me asintió con una sonrisa. Luego volteé a ver al otro. _**\- ¿Y tú eres el Barry que ayudé a sacar de la Prisión de FV?**_

 _ **\- Para que no haya confusiones puedes decirme Bart, por ahora.**_ Me respondió el segundo Flash.

Justo cuando creí haberlo visto todo. Mi maestro y mi amigo habían llegado juntos a mi rescate. Era simplemente ¡asombroso! Ambos Flash caminan para colocarse en una posición en V respecto a Savitar, quién a pesar de usar una máscara se le notaba furioso.

Barry _**\- ¿Qué sucede Savitar? ¿Acaso echamos a perder tu pequeña farsa?**_

Bart _**– Hemos comprobado que tu no eres el Savitar que enfrentamos en mi universo. No eres el verdadero Savitar, solo eres un impostor.**_

 _ **-DESGRACIADOS. ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INTERFERIR EN MIS PLANES!**_

Barry _**\- ¡Y tú cómo te atreves a tratar de esta manera a mi querida discípula!**_

Y entonces comenzó el combate triple a alta velocidad. Para cualquier otro sin poderes, solo observarían borrones de colores chocando entre ellos, pero yo al estar como espectadora velocista podía darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Savitar superaba a los dos Flash desgraciadamente, sin embargo, éstos mantenían un increíble trabajo en equipo. Cuando Savitar se acercaba a golpear a uno, uno de los Flash contenía su golpe y se aferraba al brazo de Savitar para que evitar que se moviera libremente por un milisegundo; tiempo suficiente para que el otro llegara desde un lado lado y atacara por un punto ciego. Repetían ésta y otras maniobras bien coordinadas entre ellos para sacar de equilibrio al malvado Dios de la Velocidad quién por primera vez no lucía tan imparable como antes.

Pero eso no era todo, noté que Savitar empezaba a hacer algunos movimientos de manera un tanto torpe. Me recordó a las primeras veces en las que yo me acostumbraba a mi cuerpo humano en Tierra 1. Entonces lo entendí, Savitar no estaba acostumbrado a su forma humana. Si ese era el caso significaba que este Savitar… ¿era originario de Equestria cómo yo?

Y entonces uno de los Flash hizo algo que nunca había visto. Logró colarse a espaldas de Savitar y se metió a su armadura con la técnica de atravesar objetos sólidos, despojando al villano de su propia armadura. El supuesto impostor cayó por primera vez al suelo.

Bart _**-El verdadero Savitar no habría caído por segunda vez en ese truco, impostor.**_ Dijo al tiempo que destrozaba la armadura en mil pedazos con vibraciones a alta velocidad.

Barry _**\- ¿Quién eres realmente y por qué creaste un Flashpoint en Equestria?**_

El sujeto se reincorporó lentamente tomando uno de las piezas de su rota armadura. La noche no nos permitía apreciar claramente su rostro, solo la fogata nos dejaba ver un poco su silueta, pero no era ni remotamente parecido a alguno de los Barry, a excepción de su cabello pelirrojo.

 _ **-He tenido suficiente de sus insultos.**_ Dijo ya sin la voz distorsionada y metálica de la armadura. _**-Se atreven a desafiarme a mí, el primer velocista del multiverso, el verdadero Savitar, Dios de la Velocidad.**_

Bart _**-Ya deja las tonterías teológicas. Ya establecimos que eres un impostor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Impostor? ¿Aún creen que robé la identidad de Savitar? ¡Se equivocan! El otro sujeto, el Barry malvado que dejó de existir, fue quién tomó mi nombre. A ese torpe lo conocí en la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Para regresarle el favor, simplemente me apropié momentáneamente de su identidad y una de las armaduras que dejó atrás. Pero les aseguro que yo fui el primer Savitar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dices eso, así como antes aseguraste haber sido Flash?**_ Le reclamé al mentiroso tratando de ponerme en pie, pero aun sentía dolor en mi pierna. _**\- ¡Ya no caeré en tus mentiras!**_

 _ **-Jajaja. En eso no te mentí, Rainbow Dash.**_ Dijo el villano mientras tomaba la pieza de su armadura y la sostenía frente a nosotros. _**-En mis tiempos, fui un héroe. No, más que eso, una verdadera leyenda viviente de Equestria.**_ Noté que dicha pieza de metal tenía la forma de un escudo con un símbolo en él. El mismo que Marvel nos había descrito a los miembros de la Liga: una estrella de cuatro picos con dos alas, una en cada lado. Recordé los relatos sobre este artefacto, el escudo a prueba de fuego: Netaltus. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero no podía creerlo.

 _ **-Tu eres… el valeroso guerrero que salvó a los grifos, el Legionario Real que enfrentó a los dragones… Eres…**_

 _ **\- Así es. Yo fui Flash Magnus. Pero ahora…**_ El escudo resplandeció al unísono que las piezas de armadura desperdigadas en el suelo, y salieron volando formando un tornado alrededor del escudo. En instantes, la armadura de Savitar fue reconstruida y envistió a su dueño. _**\- ¡SOY EL GRAN SAVITAR, EL ORIGINAL DIOS DE LA VELOCIDAD!**_

* * *

Las luces de neón que Savitar irradiaba cambiaron a un color rojo y comenzó a vibrar. Se convirtió a sí mismo en una esfera de energía y disparó unas ondas expansivas. Hubiera sido sencillo esquivar eso, pero sabía que Rainbow Dash no estaba en condiciones para moverse por sí sola. Mi compañero debió pensar lo mismo que yo pues ambos reaccionamos de inmediato y nos pusimos a correr en círculos alrededor de Rainbow para crear una barrera de energía cinética que la protegiera. Logramos bloquear el ataque, y teníamos la intención de contraatacar, pero Savitar había desaparecido. Aprovechó la distracción para escapar.

 _ **-De acuerdo. Admito que no había visto ese truco ¿y tú?**_ Dijo mi contraparte, Bart Allen.

 _ **-No. Pero siempre se aprende algo nuevo.**_ Contesté y luego regresé mi atención a Rainbow Dash. _**-Rainbow ¿te encuentras bien?**_

Dash _**\- ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Mi maestro, Barry?**_

 _ **-Si, así es Rainbow. Soy yo. Te dije que solo estaría a una carrera de distancia ¿recuerdas?**_

Ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó llorando abiertamente, pero me parecía que no era un llanto de felicidad, sino más bien de vergüenza. _**-Perdóname Barry, perdóname… yo… te decepcioné. Traicioné todo lo que me enseñaste.**_

Le devolví el abrazo y acaricié su cabeza tratando de consolarla. _**-Oye, oye. Tranquila. Tú no me decepcionaste, nunca lo harías. Esto no fue tu culpa, tu no creaste el Flashpoint.**_

 _ **-Pero iba a hacerlo… iba a crear un Flashpoint. Si Savitar no me hubiera detenido yo… Lo siento, estaba tan desesperada… no podía soportar que otro de mis amigos hubiera muerto por causa mía. Yo… les fallé a todos.**_

Rainbow continuó sollozando disculpándose una y otra vez por las cosas que habían pasado las últimas semanas en Equestria. Ella estaba convencida de que todo era su culpa. Me rompía el corazón verla así. Supe que por el momento no escucharía razones, así que solo le permití desahogarse. Luego, Bart me llamó.

 _ **-Oye Barry, deberíamos sacarla de aquí. Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo, ese sujeto podría regresar con refuerzos.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón.**_

Rainbow se separó de mí y repreguntó. _**-Pero, snif, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? Snif ¿Cómo supieron que necesitaba ayuda? Snif.**_

 _ **-Yo me enteré por él.**_ Le respondí dirigiéndome a Bart.

 _ **-Puedes agradecerle a Iris, la de mi realidad. Sé que le pediste que no me dijera nada, pero tras recibir las últimas noticias desde Equestria por medio de la libreta que le dejaste, Iris decidió que lo mejor era avisarme. Me puse en contacto con Cisco y la Princesa Twilight, quienes me pusieron al tanto de todo. Por eso decidí hacer el viaje a Equestria para ayudar, pero si las cosas estaban tan mal, necesitaría ayuda para lidiar con el supuesto Savitar. Fue cuando pensé en pedir ayuda de otro velocista, y me vino a la mente el que ya había estado antes en Equestria…**_

Fue mi turno para explicar _**-Con ayuda de su Cisco y Twilight, Bart logró localizar mi universo y fue a buscarme. Al saber que mi alumna favorita necesitaba apoyo, de inmediato accedí a acompañarlo a Equestria.**_

Rainbow _**\- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron aquí? Ni siquiera sé en que universo estamos. ¿Cómo es que ustedes me localizaron?**_

Bart _**-Eso fue por FV.**_

" _FV. Que curiosa manera de referirse a la Fuerza de la Velocidad"_. Pensé y continué. _**-Nuestra intención era ir directamente a Equestria, pero mientras viajábamos, la Fuerza de la Velocidad nos interceptó y dijo que estabas en problemas en otro universo. Ella nos mandó a este lugar. Nosotros tampoco sabemos en donde estamos exactamente. Pero parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.**_

Rainbow _**\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?**_ Se soba la pierna. _**-No puedo correr para volver a entrar a la Fuerza de Velocidad, no con esta herida.**_

Bart _**-No te preocupes, traje la libreta de Iris conmigo. Solo nos pondremos en contacto con Cisco para que abra un portal hacia Equestria…**_

A los pocos minutos, un portal fue abierto y de él salió Cisco, bueno, no era el Cisco de mi realidad, sino el Cisco de la realidad de Bart. Lleve cargando a Rainbow en brazos y los cuatro cruzamos la puerta dimensional… después de tanto tiempo, estaba a punto de regresar al extraño mundo de los ponis.

CONTINUARÁ… próximo capitulo 21 Race:

* * *

 _ **\- ¡Indioman!**_

(Suspiro) ¿Qué sucede Pinkie Pie? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

 _ **\- ¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? Ya vamos casi en la carrera 21 y yo solo he salido en un capítulo. ¡UN SOLO CAPÍTULO! (T_T) Pensé que yo era tu pony favorita… (T_T)**_

Pero Pinkie…

 _ **\- Y no soy la única ofendida. Applejack también está enojada contigo por su poca participación.**_

 _ **-Pinkie ¿A quién le estás hablando?**_ Preguntó la granjera.

 _ **\- ¿Ves? Ya te está aplicando la Ley del Hielo, ignorándote como si no existieras.**_

(Suspiro) Ok, ok. Voy a tener que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes…

 _ **\- ¿Entonces nos vas a incluir por fin?**_

Oh, no solo las voy a incluir, tendrán un papel crucial en el siguiente capítulo. :)

 _ **\- ¡Hurra! ¿Oíste prima? Vamos a salir en el Flashpoint Equestria.**_

 _ **\- ¿El "fla-que-que de Equestria"?**_ _**¿De qué cascaras podridas hablas Pinkie Pie?**_ Volvió a cuestionar Applejack sin saber en lo que la rosadita la había metido. HUAJAJAJAJA (Si pues, mi risa maniaca. No me juzguen)


	21. 21st Race: Manzana de la Discordia

**Bien, como le prometí a cierta yegua, ahora ella y su amiga tendrán una participación importante en este capitulo. Pero que conste, dije "importante", no "larga" Jeje. Solo espero no arrepentirme después.**

* * *

 **21st Race: Manzana de la Discordia**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 _ **-Así que…**_

 _ **\- ¿Así que, qué?**_

 _ **-Te derrotaron ¿no?**_

 _ **-Técnicamente yo dejé que me derrotaran.**_

 _ **-Pues técnicamente, tú estás muerto, Discord.**_

Discord _**-Y sin embargo estoy hablando contigo, ¿o me equivoco, Eris? Así que dime, ¿Cuál es la razón de que aun mantengas mí espíritu intacto y conectado contigo?**_

Eris _**-Me acostumbré demasiado a ti. Puede que todavía no esté lista para dejarte ir.**_

 _ **-Aw, quién lo habría imaginado. Yo te agrado, que tierna eres.**_

 _ **-Por lo menos no estoy lista sino hasta que encontremos a tu sucesor.**_

 _ **-Y dale con eso. Llevas siglos con lo mismo**_ (Imita una voz chillona) _**"¿Cuando vas a entrenar a un sucesor, Discord?" "Discord, ya quiero tener otro heraldo" "Te estás haciendo viejo, Discord" "Bla, bla, bla". ¡Aburrido! Quién diría que la Diosa del Caos y la Discordia sería tan molesta.**_

 _ **-… … …**_

 _ **-Si, ya sé. Se supone que debes ser así.**_

 _ **-Pues ahora no queda opción, ¿o sí, baboso? Si no encontramos rápido a alguien, ese sujeto Savitar vendrá a reclamar mis poderes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? Bueno, a mí me preocupa que un villano obtenga los poderes del Caos, pero pensé que a ti te daba lo mismo. Cuando me elegiste, no te importó que pusiera Equestria patas arriba.**_

 _ **-Eso es porque tú me divertías. Pero Savitar simplemente no me agrada, me cae mal. ¿Sabes quién si me agrada, tiene potencial y sería muy divertida como nueva portadora…?**_

 _ **-No me gusta a donde va esto.**_

 _ **-Pero a mí sí. Lo he decidido, la quiero a ella…**_

* * *

" _Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia, es una entidad que, cómo su título lo dice, personifica a la confusión, la incertidumbre y el caos mismo. Discord una vez me dijo que el caos es necesario para mantener un equilibrio pues sin él, el orden y la armonía tampoco podrían existir. Así pues, se trata de un mal necesario para la existencia, el cual es esparcido por un heraldo. Esa es la tarea de Discord"._

" _Como dije antes, Sireyos no es "alguien" pues carece de un cuerpo físico; es más bien un espíritu, una entidad que abarca todo un plano dimensional. Algunos la llaman el Mar del Caos y se trata de la dimensión donde Discord reside. Sireyos, el Mar del Caos, Eris, todos son diferentes nombres de una misma entidad; literalmente una dimensión viviente que necesita forzosamente de un portador para manifestarse en otras dimensiones. Y la Manzana de la Discordia es una extensión de Sireyos, en otras palabras, se trata de la conexión del heraldo con el Mar del Caos"._

" _Discord era un mortal que obtuvo una vida antinaturalmente larga al ser el portador de la Manzana. Y sin ella le sería imposible sobrevivir debido a su avanzada edad. Ahora que la conexión se rompió… Discord ha muerto… y Sireyos buscará un nuevo heraldo que esparza el Caos por las dimensiones y así mantener el delicado equilibrio entre el orden y el caos. Y como el ser caótico que es, Sireyos no hará distinción entre el bien o mal cuando elija un nuevo heraldo. Lo hará por mero capricho"._

Esa fue la explicación que Fluttershy nos compartió al regresar de Fillydelphia. Ahora nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en mi castillo, en el salón de los tronos, Rarity, Starlight y yo junto con los miembros del Equipo Flash y la Justice League of Equestria.

Apenas y podía creer lo que les había ocurrido. No solo la trampa para Savitar y sus secuaces había fracasado, sino que al parecer fueron los miembros de la Justice League of Equestria los que salieron emboscados al final. Algunos de los héroes regresaron malheridos, en especial Dash, y lo peor, la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de Discord. ¿Tan poderosos eran los Hijos Savitar?

En todo esto solo había un consuelo, dos velocistas escarlatas habían llegado a apoyarnos. Barry y Bart Allen lograron rescatar a Dash antes de que Savitar la matara también, y al mismo tiempo obtuvieron información vital sobre la verdadera identidad del Dios de la Velocidad. Tras la armadura mecanizada se encontraba uno de los más grandes héroes que hayan existido en Equestria: el legendario Flash Magnus.

Primero Sunburst, luego Daring Do y ahora esto. Otro pony que se suponía era bueno se había convertido en nuestro enemigo. Y estos, sin piedad, le habían quitado la vida a uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos. Empiezo a creer que estoy fracasando como Princesa de la Amistad. Pero no tenía tiempo para deprimirme por eso o por la pérdida de Discord. Ya tendríamos tiempo de llorarle a nuestro amigo, pero por ahora debíamos averiguar lo que Savitar planeaba hacer antes de que sea tarde.

Antes de discutir nuestras nuevas acciones, Rarity tomó la palabra preocupada por el estado nuestra amiga velocista _**\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Rainbow Dash?**_

Bart _**-Caitlin y Julian la están atendiendo en la enfermería. Estamos a la espera de que nos digan sobre el estado de su pata.**_

Barry _**-Su pata no es lo que más me preocupa.**_ Dijo consternado.

Cisco _**\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Alicorn Marvel y Flecha? ¿Seguros que no quieren descansar?**_

Flecha asintió y la alicornio respondió.

Marvel _**-Ya nos recuperamos. Pero todavía no lo entiendo ¿qué fue lo que hizo Savitar para drenar nuestra magia?**_

Batmare pone sobre la mesa unas piezas rotas de alguna clase de artefacto. _**-Después de la pelea, Linterna y yo hicimos una búsqueda minuciosa. Encontramos este y otros restos similares en diferentes partes del edificio.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es, o qué era, esta cosa?**_ Preguntó Fluttershy, quién traía puesto su uniforme de Canario.

Starlight _**-Ya le di un vistazo al artefacto. Si no me equivoco se trata de los restos de una "Bomba Anti-magia".**_

Canario _**\- ¿Bomba Anti-magia?**_

 _ **-Un aparato que al ser detonado libera una onda de energía que anula distintos tipos de magia pony, dependiendo de la calibración que le hayan dado.**_ Les expliqué mientras les echaba un vistazo a las mismas piezas rotas. - _ **Es similar a los inhibidores que se usaron durante Juegos de Equestria para que lo unicornios no utilizaran magia durante los eventos, pero lo convirtieron en una bomba.**_

Rarity _**\- ¿Cómo puede existir una "cosa" tan nefasta?**_

Cisco _**-La experiencia me ha enseñado que lamentablemente siempre habrá quienes empleen la tecnología para crear armas. Imagino que con la magia puede ocurrir algo similar.**_

 _ **-Temo que Cisco tiene razón.**_ Agregué. _ **-Pero las bombas anti-magia son casi imposibles de hacer ya que los componentes son extremadamente raros y se requiere de una precisión y habilidad que solo se ve una vez por generación. Dudo que yo pueda hacer una.**_

Starlight _**-Pero un pony que posea la Gema del Alquimista tiene buenas posibilidades de crearlas, Twilight.**_

Flecha _**-Entonces fue Alchemist el responsable.**_

 _ **-Mm… debió calibrar sus bombas para drenar la magia y anular el vuelo de los pegasos.**_

Canario _**-Eso explicaría el por qué no podíamos volar.**_

Batmare _**-Si todo esto es cierto, eso significa que tenemos un problema, o más bien una enorme desventaja.**_

 _ **\- Es cierto, si Alchemist puede crear bombas anti-magia, será bastante complicado enfrentarlo.**_

Batmare _**-No me refería a eso, Princesa, sino a algo aún más delicado.**_

Linterna _**\- ¿Qué quieres decir Bats?**_

Batmare _**-Estas bombas fueron colocadas en puntos estratégicos del edificio y al parecer estaban calibradas no solo para los ponis, sino también para Discord. Fue como si ellos supieran exactamente cómo los íbamos a atacar…**_

Flecha _**-Significa que los Hijos de Savitar sabían de antemano sobre nuestra trampa y que Discord estaría con nosotros en ese lugar.**_

Batmare _**-Lo cual quiere decir que tenemos una filtración… o talvez un espía entre nosotros. Quizá alguien a quien Savitar también le lavó el cerebro.**_

Marvel _**\- ¡¿Dices que uno de nosotros es un traidor?!**_

Batmare _**-Los únicos que sabíamos sobre la trampa de Fillydelphia somos los que estamos en este castillo. ¿De qué otra forma pudieron enterarse Savitar y sus secuaces? Además, cualquiera de los que estamos aquí pudo colocar las bombas mientras se hacían los preparativos para el desfile.**_

Cisco _**-Ni Caitlin, ni yo fuimos con ustedes a Fillydelphia para lo del desfile. Estuvimos aquí hasta que necesitaron de nuestro apoyo.**_

Flecha _**-Pero bien pudiste crear portales para escabullirte en el salón sin que ningúnpony lo notara.**_

Cisco _**-No me gusta lo que estás insinuando. ¿Qué hay de ti y Canario? ¿Acaso no le entregaron directamente a Faster Demon el Zafiro Prismático, el cual ahora sabemos que está siendo usado por otro de los Hijos de Savitar?**_

Canario _**\- ¡¿Crees que ayudaría a que mataran Discord?! ¡Él era mi amigo!**_

Marvel _**-Si de lavar cerebros se trata, Starlight es una experta.**_ Dijo burlonamente.

Starlight _**\- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?**_

Marvel _**-Tranquilízate, perdón.**_ Se disculpó la alicornio. Creo que su intención era romper el ambiente hostil que se estaba creando, pero parece que solo arrojó más leña al fuego. _**-Solo era una broma, ya sabes, por ese hechizo que les hiciste a Rainbow, Rarity y las chicas el otro día para tu lección de amistad…**_

Starlight _**\- ¡Pues no es momento para ese tipo de bromas! ¡Esto es muy serio! Además ¿no eres tú la que está relacionada directamente con Flash Magnus, alias Savitar?**_

La discusión continuó varios minutos. Genial, como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes preocupaciones. Ahora se había creado una desconfianza entre nosotros y no podía permitir que esto continuara. Cuando iba a levantar mi voz para detener la disputa, Batmare se me adelantó. _**\- ¡Basta ya! Acusarnos entre nosotros no nos lleva a ningún lado. Pero supongo que es mi culpa por sacar a la luz este tema… otro error de novata que no volveré a cometer… lo lamento.**_ Se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la puerta.

 _ **-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?**_

Sin voltear a vernos dijo tajante. _**-Ya se los había dicho. La confianza es vital en un equipo. Si no hay confianza, estamos destinados al fracaso.**_ Abrió la puerta y se retiró.

 _ **\- ¡Bats, espera!**_

Spike/Linterna salió corriendo para alcanzarla. Era extraño, quizá era solo mi impresión, pero creo que no lo había visto reaccionar tan rápido antes, ni siquiera cuando Rarity le pedía un favor. Esa Batmare de verdad le preocupaba al dragoncito.

* * *

 **Pasillo**

Linterna consigue alcanzar y taparle el paso a Batmare con una pared de energía.

 _ **\- ¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejar así el equipo. Eres nuestra líder. Te necesitamos.**_

 _ **-De verdad que eres dramático, Escamas. Ese mes en casa de Rarity te afectó.**_

 _ **-Tiara… por favor.**_ Hace desaparecer la barrera.

 _ **-No me llames así mientras estoy con mi traje.**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio te vas?**_

 _ **-**_ (Suspiro) _**-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No estoy dejando la Justice League of Equestria.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, me necesitan. Y por eso debo irme a donde el equipo me necesita más.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Debemos recuperar la confianza unos con otros. Y la única manera de lograrlo es descubrir la "filtración". Yo la encontraré, la investigación es mi punto fuerte, pero trabajo mejor desde las sombras. No te preocupes, me mantendré cerca.**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm? Últimamente estás muy servicial conmigo ¿no te parece?**_

 _ **-**_ (Se sonroja) _ **Y-yo solo… solo quiero ayudar a una amiga. Es todo.**_

 _ **-… … Spike, entiende que yo no soy Rarity.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **-No soy como ella, una yegua refinada, con lindo cabello, o generosa como para ser un Elemento de la Armonía, ni siquiera soy bonita. Soy solo una niña rica con problemas personales…**_

 _ **-Pero eres mi amiga.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Una amiga que me ayudó en un momento difícil de mi vida. Y no tienes que compararte con Rarity. Tu tienes tus propias virtudes, eres astuta, valiente, determinada… quizá no seas un Elemento de la Armonía, pero sí eres la líder de la Justice League of Equestria.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Además ¿quién dice que no eres hermosa?**_

 _ **-… yo dije "bonita", no "hermosa". ¿Crees que soy hermosa?**_

 _ **-E-este y-yo.**_ (Rápido Spike, cambia el tema, cambia el tema) _ **E-entonces ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para apoyarte para lo de la filtración? Jeje.**_

 _ **-Tonto dragón. Mira, si lo que quieres es ayudarme, hay algo que puedes hacer…**_

* * *

 **De regreso al salón de los tronos.**

La repentina partida de Batmare ayudó a que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Pero dejó un aire de incertidumbre.

Flecha _**-Y eso que pasó por muchos problemas para reunirnos. Ahora simplemente ¿se va?**_

Marvel _**-Entonces ¿es todo? ¿Ya no somos un equipo?**_

Canario _**-Quizá sea lo mejor…**_

Bart _**-Oigan, sé que es un momento difícil para ustedes. Nadie dijo que convertirse en un equipo de super héroes sería fácil. Pero hay algo que no pueden ignorar…**_

Barry _**-Equestria los necesita, ahora más que nunca. Cada uno por separado no podría enfrentarse a lo hijos de Savitar. Pero juntos tienen una oportunidad. Tenemos una oportunidad.**_

Marvel _**-Pero ¿qué hay del traidor?**_

 _ **-Aún no sabemos si se trata de un traidor.**_ Regresó Linterna por la puerta principal, flotando con su anillo encendido. _**-No podemos asegurar nada, puede que nos esté espiando de alguna manera, pero tarde que temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz. Y sin importar lo que suceda, nosotros debemos seguir adelante, unidos.**_

Canario _**– Pero, ¿qué hay de Batmare?**_

Linterna _**-Ella estará ahí cuando la necesitemos. Eso ténganlo por seguro.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Y quién nos va a dirigir?**_

Linterna _**-No olviden que no solo somos la JLofE. También están los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero todos somos habitantes de Equestria, y en tiempo de necesidad siempre podemos acudir por el consejo de una de nuestras princesas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás hablando de mí?**_ Le pregunté al dragón.

Linterna _**-Vamos Twilight. Tu siempre has tenido buenas ideas y sabes qué hacer en estas situaciones. Sé que todos confían en ti, tanto como yo.**_

Flecha _**-Si claro, es por eso que has estado meses lejos de ella. Tan solo las últimas semanas la has evitado aun viviendo en el mismo pueblo.**_

Rarity _**\- ¡Flecha!**_

Linterna _**-No, tiene razón. Me he estado ocultando por mucho tiempo.**_

Spike dejó de levitar y se puso frente a mí. _**-Twilight, debido a todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar… pero yo de verdad lamento cómo te traté.**_

 _ **-Spike…**_

 _ **-Debido a las circunstancias, pensé que lo mejor era alejarme en ese entonces y que no supieras sobre mis nuevos poderes. Pensé que era lo correcto. La razón por la que me convertí en un Linterna es que yo quería protegerlos, a mis amigos, a Equestria… a ti. Pero en el proceso creo que te lastimé de la peor forma posible… lo que te dije… yo no tenía…**_ Empezó tartamudear y a suspirar por el llanto que poco a poco brotaba de él, lo cual empezó también a contagiarme a mí. Pero Spike tomó un segundo aire para decirme. _**-No tenía derecho a gritarte el otro día. Tú has sido los más cercano que he tenido a una familia… siempre has sido como a una madre para mi… y te decepcioné… debí decirte la verdad… lo siento, lo siento mucho Twilight.**_

Ya no pude contenerme. Lo abracé y lloré junto a él. Al principio eran lágrimas debido al momento conmovedor, pero pronto supe que eran más lágrimas de felicidad. Después de tantos meses de angustia, había recuperado a mi pequeño dragón. **_-Esta bien Spike, yo también lo lamento. Sin importar lo que suceda, nada cambiará el hecho de que te quiero, tu también eres parte de mi familia._**

Cisco _**-No quiero interrumpir el momento emotivo, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a Savitar?**_

Me sequé las lágrimas, miré a todos los presentes y les pregunté. _**\- ¿Están dispuestos a que los dirija por el momento?**_

Canario _**-Siempre, Twilight.**_

Marvel _**-Puedes contar conmigo.**_

Bart _**-El Equipo Flash también se pone a tus órdenes, princesa.**_

Barry _**-Flecha y yo también.**_

Flecha _**\- ¿Por qué hablas en mi nombre?**_

Barry _**\- ¿Qué tiene? Solo estoy recordando cuando era tu asistente y me mandabas como vocero. ¿O tiene alguna objeción, jefe Blood?**_

Rarity _**-No, no la tiene.**_

Flecha _**\- ¿Tú también, Rare?**_

Rarity _**-Es mi privilegio como madre de tu hija.**_

Era impresión mía, o esos dos se estaban llevando bien de nuevo. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Bueno, no importaba. Me dirigí a todos. _**-Muy bien, escuchen todos, supongo que por lo de la "filtración" está demás hacer un elaborado plan, así que lo mejor será la confrontación directa.**_ Luego voltee a ver a Canario para preguntarle directamente. _**-Canario, sabemos que Savitar quiere los poderes de Discord ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo piensa obtenerlos?**_

Ella meditó un momento y respondió. _**-Irá al Mar del Caos. Supongo intentará moldear Sireyos para convertirse en el nuevo heraldo de Eris.**_

Rarity _**\- ¿Parecido a lo hizo Pinkie Pie cuando viajó por accidente a esa dimensión?**_

Canario _**-Exacto.**_

Starlight _**\- Pero ¿cómo piensa hacer eso? Aun si los Hijos de Savitar tienen la habilidad para crear portales entre dimensiones, el Mar del Caos no es facilemente accesible.**_

Cisco _**-Si funciona como mis portales, imagino que necesitan de algo que contenga la firma dimensional del lugar. Algún objeto o ser viviente que haya estado por lo menos una vez en ese sitio.**_

Rarity _**-Lo bueno es que solo las que estamos hoy en el castillo hemos sido a esa dimensión.**_

Linterna _**-Excepto por Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Ellas no están aquí. ¿Dónde están por cierto?**_

 _ **-Oh, oh.**_

* * *

 **Dodge City. Campo de cerezos.**

Applejack _**-De nuevo, gracias por venir a apoyarme Pinkie. Cherry Jubilee necesita de toda la ayuda posible para la cosecha de cerezas y con la mitad de su familia enferma no tenía a quien acudir.**_

Pinkie Pie _**-No tienes que agradecer, para eso está la familia, prima.**_

Applejack _**-Y claro, que Jubilee accediera a probar tu receta de "chimerezas" no tuvo nada que ver.**_

Pinkie _**-Claro que no. Ese es un beneficio extra. Además, siempre me gusta ayudar a los amigos de la familia, quienes también pueden ser mis amigos, o incluso ser parte de la familia si se casan entre sí. ¿Tienes pensado casarte con algún familiar de Jubilee? Porque eso sería tan excitante, aunque luego tendrías que elegir entre cosechar manzanas o cerezas, o combinar ambas, ¿a qué sabría una "manzareza"? Solo…**_

 _ **-Pinkie, ¿en qué quedamos?**_

 _ **\- ¿En qué no excedería a decir más de 70 palabras seguidas entre conversaciones? Para tu información solo llevaba 69 cuando me interrumpiste.**_

 _ **-Me refería en que quedamos que no ibas a divagar tanto en tus conversaciones. La regla de las 70 palabras tú la inventaste.**_

 _ **-Si, ya sabes, me hice el propósito de ser más moderada.**_

 _ **-Claaaaaro.**_

 _ **-Oye Applejack.**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **\- Hablar sobre un portal dimensional frente a nosotras, ¿sería divagar?**_

Del portal emerge nada menos que Master Spectrum _ **-Hola pequeñas ponis.**_

Pinkie _**-Hola extraño. Espera ¿te conozco de algún lado?**_

Applejack _**-Pinkie, es ese sujeto ahui-no-sé-que de los libros de Daring Do.**_ Dijo asumiendo una pose defensiva.

Pinkie _**-Ohhhh, Ahuizotl. Te ves diferente, ¿te cambiaste el peinado? Espera, eres un villano cazatesoros si mal no recuerdo ¿no?**_

 _ **-Correcto. Pero mi nombre ya no es Ahuizotl. Ahora soy Master Spectrum y hoy no busco tesoros, sino a dos pequeñas ponis que han estado en el Mar del Caos.**_

Pinkie _**-Uf, por un momento pensé que te referías a nosotras.**_

Applejack _**-Creo que sí se refiere a nosotras, Pinkie.**_

Pinkie _**-Pero hace mucho que no voy a la playa, mucho menos al mar.**_

Spectrum _**-Basta de tonterías.**_ Empieza a levitar en el aire y moldea unas cadenas multicolores a partir de su cristal. _**Ustedes vendrán conmigo.**_

Applejack reacciona lanzándole la canasta con cerezas directamente a la cabeza y aprovecha la distracción para salir huyendo junto con su amiga rosada.

Pinkie _**\- ¡Alcánzanos si puedes, malvado!**_

Applejack _**\- ¡No lo alientes Pinkie! ¡Solo corre!**_

Limpiándose el rostro, Spectrum solo hace un gesto sonriente. _**-Que empiece la cacería…**_

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa, las dos ponis y el villano eran observados desde una ventana mágica cuyo origen era "un lugar desconocido".

Vos de Eris _**-Lo he decidido, la quiero a ella… QUIERO A PINKIE PIE.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 22th Race: El Regreso de Princess of Chaos.


	22. 22th Race: Regreso de Princess of Chaos

22th Race: El regreso de Princess of Chaos.

 _ **-Y ahora en qué lio nos hemos metido.**_

 _ **-Dijo Applejack, mientras ella y yo, Pinkie Pie, nos escondíamos tras uno de los árboles de cerezo del huerto de Cherry Jubilee. Se podría decir que era un "Juego del Escondite Extremo" pues el malvado Master Spectrum nos pisaba los cascos. Sip, debíamos pensar rápido en un plan si queríamos salir victoriosas del juego…**_

 _ **\- ¡No es un juego, Pinkie! ¡Esto es serio! Además ¿a quién le hablas si solo estamos tú y yo?**_

 _ **-Upsi, lo siento prima. Mi error. Pensé que ya había cambiado al modo narrativo, ejem…**_

Como les decía, necesitamos idear algo antes de que el villano nos encuentre. Di un vistazo a los alrededores y se me ocurrió una idea al mirar hacia arriba. Salté para subirme en el árbol, me columpié en una de las ramas para que Applejack me alcanzara por medio de mi cola. _**-Vamos Applejack, sube.**_ Así nos escondimos tras el follaje de la copa del mismo árbol.

 _ **-Bien pensado Pinkie.**_ Me susurró y luego miró a los alrededores. _**– ¿No alcanzas a verlo desde aquí? No sé qué querrá ese tipo de nosotras, pero mi instinto me dice que no se trata de algo, para nada bueno.**_

 _ **-Dijo que quería que lo lleváramos al Mar del Caos. Mm… me suena conocido.**_ Me quedé pensando hasta que lo recordé. _**-¡Oh! Por supuesto.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú sabes dónde es eso?**_

 _ **-Es donde vive Discord.**_

 _ **-… … como dije, para nada bueno.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

 _ **-Cualquier cosa que involucre a Discord no puede ser buena.**_

 _ **\- ¿No crees que es algo injusto para Discord…?**_ Le pregunté, pero me cayó con su pezuña.

 _ **-Shh, silencio Pinkie. Ya lo vi. Viene para acá.**_ Ahuizotl venía caminando lentamente volteando la cabeza de una dirección a otra buscándonos. Jiji. No se imagina que estamos por encima de él.

 _ **-Podemos tomarlo por sorpresa sin que se lo espere. A la cuenta de tres, saltamos sobre él, Pinkie. 1… 2…**_

 _ **-Uh, uh. ¿Podemos gritar "manzareza" al momento de sorprenderlo?**_

Applejack rodó los ojos, medio enfadada. _**-Si así consigo que me ayudes, de acuerdo. 1… 2… ¡3!**_

 _ **\- ¡MANZAREZA!**_

Saltamos sobre el villano multicolor justo cuando nos daba la espalda. Pero para sorpresa de ambas, nunca llegamos al suelo, nos quedamos flotando en el aire por un rayo que Ahuizotl disparaba desde su colita. Era como la magia de Twilight, pero en vez de un cuerno, este tipo usaba un cristal que sostenía con el rabo.

 _ **-Hiejeje.**_ Rio Spectrum. _ **-Buen intento chicas, pero yo crecí en la selva. Rastrear es una de mis especialidades. Sabía que estaban escondidas en el árbol.**_

 _ **\- Lo admito, bien jugado señor arcoíris, bien jugado.**_ Lo felicité, aunque mi prima no iba a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente.

 _ **\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltanos, comadreja de 5 patas!**_ Ella se retorcía y agitaba las patas tratando de liberarse.

 _ **-Ya oíste, tonto. Suéltalas.**_ Se escuchó una vos desde el cielo y luego vimos descender a una alicornio de piel dorada, que hizo un aterrizaje al estilo de super héroe frente a nosotros. ¡Que increíble!

 _ **-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es nada menos que la Alicorn Marvel. Hiejeje. Veamos si de verdad eres tan poderosa.**_ Con su poder multicolor, creó varias cabezotas como estatuas de las islas de Pascua y se las arrojó a la heroína alada. Ella rompía cada una con un golpe de sus cascos, pero eran muchas, quizá 20... no 30… no tal vez ¡cientos! de esas enormes caras feas. Bueno, quizá no cientos, pero lo que si era verdad era que no la dejaban acercarse a nosotras. _**-Puedo seguir todo el día, niña.**_

 _ **-Que bueno, porque yo apenas estoy calentando.**_ Presumió la super yegua encendiendo su cuerno del que disparaba un potente rayo que destrozaba las cabezas de energía mucho más rápido que antes. Spectrum reaccionó haciendo esta vez unas gruesas y grandes cadenas para sujetarla, pero poquito a poquito también se rompían con el forcejeo de la alicornio sobre ellas.

 _ **-Rayos. Esto no luce bien. Si solo pudiera enfocarme únicamente en ella.**_ Dijo Spectrum y de pronto se abrió un nuevo portal cerca de donde estábamos. _**-Ya era hora.**_ Y entonces nos arrojó a él.

Applejack y yo gritábamos mientras nos adentrábamos en el vórtice y antes de que se cerrara solo pudimos ver a la Alicorn Marvel tratando de alcanzarnos. _**\- ¡Applejack! ¡Pinkie Pie!**_

* * *

Marvel _**\- ¿A dónde se te las has llevado, malvado?**_

Spectrum _**-Hiejeje. No te lo diré. Y ya que no me tengo que concentrar en esas chicas, ahora sí te voy a…**_

 _ **-No malgastes energía, Spectrum.**_

Marvel _**-Esa voz… Alchemist Hawk.**_

Un nuevo portal se abrió. De este provenía la voz de Alchemist.

Spectrum _**-Sabes que tengo energía de sobra, hermano. Puedo con ella.**_

Alchemist _**-Eso imagino, pero nuestro padre tiene planes y sabes que no es buena idea hacerlo esperar.**_

Spectrum _**-Mph. Está bien. Como digas.**_

Antes de que Marvel siquiera reaccionara, Master Spectrum ya había entrado al portal y desaparecido.

Marvel _**\- ¡No, espera! No puede ser, volvimos a fallar…**_

 **Escondite de los Hijos de Savitar**

Spectrum _**-Otra victoria para nosotros. Hiejejeje.**_

Alchemist _**-… … …**_

Spectrum _**\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?**_

Alchemist _**-Y bien. ¿Dónde están?**_

Spectrum _**\- ¿Eh?**_

Alchemist _**-Las yeguas. Las yeguas que se suponía capturarías.**_

Spectrum _**\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Te las envié en el primer portal que abriste.**_

Alchemist _**\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo abrí UN SOLO portal para traerte de vuelta. Pensé que tú las tenías contigo. Fue por eso por lo que insistí en que no pelearas con la Alicorn Marvel.**_

Spectrum (Confundido) _**-P-pero tú… e-ellas… y-y el portal… ¿Cómo… dónde? ¡ARGH!**_

Faster Demon _**-Creo que te tomaron el pelo, cariño.**_

Hyper Iron _**-Les dije que debieron enviar a Hyper Iron.**_

Demon _**-Claro, como el último secuestro que te tocó salió taaaan bien.**_

Iron _**-A Hyper Iron no le gusta el sarcasmo. Porque eso fue sarcasmo ¿verdad?**_

Alchemist _**-A Padre no va a gustarle esto.**_

* * *

 _ **-Ay, siento como si hubiera sido arroyada por tres carretas cargadas.**_ Dijo Applejack sobándose la cabeza y yo le pase un vaso de dulce, dulce chocolate.

 _ **-Ten prima, el chocolate siempre hace que me sienta mejor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pinkie? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese chocolate?**_

 _ **-Dah. Pues de la cascada de chocolate.**_ Le respondí apuntando a la cascada que teníamos en frente, luego sumergí la cabeza en el pequeño lago que formaba. _**-Delicioso~**_

Applejack dio un vistazo a los alrededores, notó los pedazos de tierra flotantes, las figuras de cera voladoras, los pequeños castillos de arena volteados de cabeza y otras cosas divertidas. _**-Déjame adivinar, estamos en el Mar del Caos ¿cierto?**_

 _ **-Eso parece. Discord debió traernos para salvarnos del señor arcoíris.**_

Applejack gruñó y se llevó los cascos a la sien. _**\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser Discord?**_

 _ **-Oye, si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes algo en contra Discord, primita.**_

 _ **-No es que tenga algo en su contra, Pinkie. Es solo que… cómo te lo explico… No es muy de mi agrado su comportamiento para con nosotras.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué hablas? Él es nuestro amigo ¿recuerdas?**_

 _ **-Si, me queda claro que es nuestro amigo, es solo que no me gusta la forma en que nos demuestra su amistad. Digo, sé que ha hecho cosas en nuestro beneficio, pero me gustaría que no usara tantos engaños y tretas para hacerlo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo dices por la vez que fastidió a Twilight para que regresará a buscarnos al bosque cuando nos invadieron esas plantas malignas? ¿O la otra vez que se fingió enfermo para que le prestáramos atención? ¿O cuando presumió de su importante misión de detener a Tirek dándonos una pista sobre las llaves? ¿O quizá la vez que hizo sentir mal a Twilight por el fin de semana que pasamos con él y no con ella para darle una lección de…?**_

Ella me volvió callar poniendo su pezuña en mi boca. _**-Creo que ya te excediste de tus 70 palabras. Pero sí, a ese tipo de cosas me refiero. Quisiera que fuera más directo al momento de expresarse. Por ejemplo, podría estar aquí para explicarnos lo que sucede, pero no parece haber rastro de él por aquí.**_

 _ **-Vamos a llamarlo entonces.**_ Saqué mi confiable megáfono que siempre llevo en mi melena y grité a todo pulmón. _**\- ¡DISCORD! ¡¿ESTÁS EN CASA?!**_

Applejack se tapó las orejas y unos instantes después, las islas flotantes se movieron creando un camino. A lo lejos se veía que el camino nos llevaría hacia la cabaña de Discord. _**\- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. En vez de que se aparezca para hablarnos directamente, parece que vamos a tener que jugar un tonto juego para encontrarlo y obtener respuestas.**_

 _ **-Al menos hace que los juegos sean divertidos.**_ Empecé a saltar de isla en isla para llegar a la casa. Applejack venía detrás de mí, quejándose.

 _ **-Solo espero que esto no tome mucho tiempo. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero la última vez que estuvimos aquí, te volviste un poco inestable.**_

 _ **-Todo estará bien. Ya verás.**_

Después de un ratito, por fin llegamos a la casita. Tocamos la puerta de la entrada, pero ésta simplemente se abrió por si sola. Al entrar nos encontramos con un espacio totalmente negro y espacioso, cuya única luz era un tragaluz que hacía sobresalir un pedestal justo en medio de todo el espacio negro. _**-Vaya, no es lo que esperaba. Este lugar se ve aburrido, no parece el hogar de Discord.**_ Mencioné.

 _ **-Conociendo a Discord, seguramente tiene alguna sorpresa aguardando.**_

 _ **~Bienveniiiidas~ Uhhh~**_

Una voz sombría nos recibió y luego como si se tratara de una ilusión, apareció flotando de a poco un ser semitransparente que claramente era… _**\- ¡AH! ¡Un fantasma!**_ Abracé a Applejack lo más fuerte que pude. Ella simplemente levantó una ceja y le habló tranquilamente al aterrador espectro.

 _ **-Hola Discord. ¿Puedes parar con tu teatrito? Estás asustando a Pinkie.**_

 _ **\- Oh, vamos. No seas una aguafiestas, Applejack.**_ Dijo el fantasma, mientras se quitaba su piel, pero ahora que la veo mejor, creo que era una sábana. ¿De verdad era Discord? Era raro, todavía se seguía viendo semitransparente.

Pinkie _**\- ¿E-eres t-tú Discord?**_ _ **¿N.-o e-eres u-un fantasma?**_

AJ _**-Claro que es él, Pinkie. Solo está jugando al fantasma de la casa embrujada.**_

 _ **-Bueno, la verdad es que soy ambos.**_ (Imitación de fantasma) _ **~Soy el espíritu remanente de Discord~ Uhhh~**_

Applejack volvió a levantar la ceja. _**\- ¿Es en serio? De verdad que no puedes tomar nada con seriedad ¿cierto? Ya deja los juegos y explícanos lo que sucede con ese villano Spectrum.**_

Discord _**-Bueno ya. Tal vez estoy dramatizando un poco, pero lo de ser un espíritu no es un juego. Ya formo parte de las filas de los santos difuntos.**_

Applejack entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al fantasma al cual miró fijamente por varios segundos. Luego pude notar como cambiaba su gesto de enfado a uno preocupado. _**-Por la dentadura de la abuela, estás hablando en serio. Discord tu…**_

 _ **-Si Applejack, de verdad estoy muerto. Y las trajimos aquí porque tengo una última voluntad antes de partir.**_

 _ **\- ¿"Trajimos"?**_

 _ **-Si.**_ Discord miró hacia el pedestal del centro, donde estaba una manzana dorada que no habíamos notado hasta ese momento. _**-Necesito que Pinkie Pie y tu conozcan a alguien…**_

* * *

 **Castillo de la Amistad**

En cuanto nos percatamos que Savitar iría tras Applejack y Pinkie Pie de inmediato pusimos cascos en el asunto. La Alicorn Marvel sabía dónde se encontraban y de inmediato le pedí a Cisco que abriera un portal al lugar. Pero algo evitaba que usara sus poderes en las cercanías de Dodge City.

 _ **\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Twilight?**_ Me preguntaron.

Marvel ni siquiera esperó a que ideara un plan y se fue ella sola volando a toda velocidad hacia Dodge City. Supongo que estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana mayor. Aún me costaba creer que la nueva alicornio fuera una fusión de tres potrancas, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. No lo hubiera creído de no haberla visto con mis propios ojos. Dash parecía estar enterada, pero no sabía si AJ y Rarity también lo sabrían. Decidí dejar el tema de la identidad de Marvel para después, pero luego tendría una charla muy seria con las niñas y mis amigas.

No pasó mucho para que tuviéramos malas noticias: Pinkie y Applejack fueron capturadas. Al regresar, Marvel se disculpó por no haber podido detener el secuestro.

Pasada una hora, ya habíamos preparado un plan de contingencia. En cuestión de minutos tendríamos listo un portal seguro que nos llevaría al Mar del Caos. Esta vez usaríamos la máquina que usaba para ir la Escuela Canterlot. Cisco la había modificado para transportarnos a otros mundos y junto con el hechizo que Starlight usó la última vez, podríamos llegar a la dimensión del caos sin ninguna clase de interferencia, eso espero. Muy seguramente los Hijos de Savitar estarían preparando algo similar. Tendríamos una nueva batalla para evitar que los poderes de Sireyos cayeran en malos cascos.

Cisco _**-Todo parece estar listo Twilight. Lo abriré cuando tú lo digas.**_

 _ **-Muy bien Cisco. Prepárense ponis.**_

Linterna _**\- ¿No vamos a llevar a Dash?**_

Caitlin _**-Ella aún está en tratamiento con Julian. No creo que esté en condiciones de apoyarnos todavía…**_

Estábamos en esa discusión cuando de pronto la máquina portal se encendió. _**-Pensé que esperarías mi señal, Cisco.**_ Le reclamé.

Cisco _**-Y-yo no la encendí, lo juro.**_

Algo estaba saliendo del portal. Como la vez anterior temimos lo peor y todos nos preparamos para atacar por si Savitar o sus secuaces emergían del vórtice. Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando entraron una yegua y… ¡¿una humana?! Reconocí en seguida la pony. _**-Applejack.**_

Applejack _**– Buenas tardes a todos, espero no se hayan preocupado mucho.**_

Marvel _**\- ¡Applejack!**_ Gritó emocionada y de inmediato se fue a abrazar a la granjera. _**\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba tan preocupada.**_

AJ _**-Calma, calma, terroncito. Lamento haberte preocupado. Y a propósito, ya hablaremos tu y yo en casa… Applebloom.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿C-cómo lo…?**_

 _ **-Es que ya nos pusieron al corriente de todo.**_ Dijo la chica humana, a quién después de la primera impresión me pareció reconocer. Piel y cabello rosado. La viva imagen de nuestra amiga de la escuela Canterlot.

 _ **\- ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **-Hola a todos y todas.**_ Saludó con su palma. _**-Y si, Twilight. Soy la Pinkie de esta dimensión, bueno más o menos.**_ Le crecieron un par de alas como de insecto en su espalda y traía una coronita dorada flotando sobre su cabeza. _**-** **Yo soy la nueva y mejorada heraldo de Eris ¡Yo soy Princess of Chaos! No les parece excitante.**_

Canario _**-Un momento, ¿dijiste nuevo heraldo del Eris? ¡¿Obtuviste los poderes del caos otra vez?!**_

Pinkie _**-Sip. Esta vez de manera un poco más permanente.**_ Dijo mientras hacía un chasquido con los dedos y cerraba el portal.

Twilight _**\- P-pero ¿cómo? Creímos que Savitar las había capturado.**_

Pinkie _**-Bueno, puedo explicarlo…**_

La humana rosada volvió a chasquear los dedos. Hizo aparecer una especie de trono en el que se sentó y se puso unos lentes oscuros. Luego el trono comenzó a girar y de la nada empezó a sonar una música de rap…

 _"Y esta es la historia pongan atención_

 _de cómo mi vida se transformó,_

 _cambió de arriba a abajo al llegar Sireyos_

 _y llegué a ser la fabulosa Princess of Chaos"_

 _"En Dodge City yo me encontraba_

 _Con chimerezas que cosechaba_

 _Siempre tranquila sin prisas ni nada_

 _Con mi primita, la anaranjada"_

 _"Luego Ahuizotl, aún ignoró el por qué_

 _Buscó problemas y me le esfumé_

 _Jackie asustada muy seria me dijo:_

" _Y ahora en qué lio nos hemos metido"_

 _"Trepamos un árbol al medio día_

 _Luego otro portal frente a nosotras se abría_

 _El malvado villano de un empujón_

 _Nos envió sin piedad a la otra dimensión"_

 _"Parece que su plan le salió de la patada_

 _Pues nos encontramos en familiar fachada_

" _El Mar del Caos" me dije yo misma_

" _¿Dónde es eso?" preguntó mi prima"_

 _"Llamé a Discord y al mirarlo noté_

 _Se decía "difunto" yo no sé por qué_

 _Cuando se explicó mucho lloré_

 _Y luego me dijo: sustitúyeme"_

 _"Al fin me dio una manzana bastante elegante_

 _Que tenía a una diosa de lo más hilarante_

 _De un chasquido me proveyó de unos dedos_

 _Me convirtió en la nueva ¡Princess of Chaos!"_

Al terminar su canción, todos quedamos estupefactos. ¿En verdad Pinkie se había convertido así nada más en la nueva portadora de la Manzana de la Discordia? Por un lado me alegraba que Savitar no hubiera obtenido esos poderes, pero por otro significaba que Pinkie ahora se había convertido en su objetivo. Era algo preocupante. Luego me vino otra cuestión a la cabeza: la magia de Discord afectaba la mente de su portador.

 _ **-Oye Pinkie. ¿Estarás bien? La última vez que tuviste estos poderes, pues te volviste un poco…**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Twi. Para eso tengo a Applejack ahora, ¿cierto, socia?**_

La atención se centró en nuestra amiga rubia, quién nos explicó. _**-Esa tal Eris quería darle rienda suelta a Pinkie para que usara sus poderes libremente, pero el espíritu de Discord y yo la convencimos de que le diera cierta restricción a su nueva magia, por lo menos mientras se acostumbra a usarla.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Qué clase de restricción?**_

AJ _**-Es curioso que tu lo preguntes, caramelito. Discord nos habló sobre el método que usaba el mago Shazam para contigo y propuso un arreglo similar. Pinkie puede usar sus poderes todo lo que quiera, pero yo puedo activarlos y desactivarlos pronunciando tres veces una palabra secreta.**_

Pinkie _**-Y eso solo funciona con Jackie. Así que ella puede restringir mis poderes si ve que me paso de la raya. Ella va a ser mi moderadora.**_

Linterna _**\- ¿Y qué palabra es esa?**_

Twilight _**-Espera Spike. Puede que lo mejor sea que no nos lo digan. Recuerda lo de la filtración.**_

Linterna _**-Oh, es verdad.**_

Pinkie _**-Lo importante es que ahora puedo serles útil con mis nuevos superpoderes. Patearemos traseros de supervillanos. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Oh? ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?**_

Preguntó Pinkie mientras miraba con extrañeza a un grupo de ponis. Eran los del Equipo Flash, quienes lucían muy nerviosos, desviaban la mirada y hasta se les veía un poco sonrojados.

Barry _**-Lo sentimos, es solo que…**_

Bart _**-Es que tu aspecto es demasiado revelador…**_

Pinkie _**\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy solo una humana, como las de su dimensión. Discord usaba su magia chasqueando los dedos y necesito manos para hacer lo mismo. Pude elegir otro aspecto, pero este se me hizo más bonito.**_

Cisco _**-Demasiado bonito…**_

Caitlin _**-Lo que queremos decir es que en nuestra dimensión estamos acostumbrados a llevar… ropa puesta…**_

Y en eso iba entrando en el salón el otro miembro del equipo Flash.

Julian _**-Ya terminé el tratamiento de Dash pero… … …**_ (-/ / /-) _ **¿por qué hay una chica rosada y desnuda en medio de la habitación?**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Savitar, Alchemist le daba las nuevas a su padre.

 _ **-Malas noticias Padre.**_

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE ALCHEMIST?**_

 _ **-Sireyos ya tiene a un nuevo heraldo.**_

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ? ¿TAN PRONTO? NO CREÍ QUE PASARA TAN RÁPIDO. ESTO ENTORPECERÁ MIS PLANES.**_

 _ **-Ya no podremos apoderarnos de Sireyos tan fácilmente. Ahora la Liga y las amigas de la Princesa Twilight tomarán más precauciones.**_

 _ **-MM… TENDREMOS QUE PASAR AL PLAN B.**_

 _ **\- ¿Plan B?**_

 _ **-ALISTA A TUS HERMANOS. ES EL MOMENTO DE ENCARGARNOS DE LAS ALICORNIOS DE EQUESTRIA.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 23th Race: Esperanza perdida

* * *

 **Ya se viene el arco final de la historia. No sé cuantos capítulos tome porque siempre me pasa que uso más de los que tengo previsto. Princess of Chaos fue la última adición en el reparto de super héroes, así que espero que no sea de mucha sorpresa que aparezca también un último villano en la fase final del Flashpoint.**

 **P.D. Solo porque Princess of Chaos estuvo desnuda desde que apareció (incluyendo toda la canción) no significa que yo sea un pervertido ¿verdad...?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡¿VERDAD?!**


	23. 23th Race: Esperanza perdida

**23th Race: Esperanza perdida**

Soy Julian Albert, forense de la policía de Central City y miembro del Equipo Flash, pero por el momento no estoy en Central City. Me encuentro en el extraño y colorido mundo de los ponis, Equestria, apoyando a mis amigos en su batalla contra el velocista malvado, Savitar. Rainbow Dash salió herida de su encuentro con el villano; ahora Caitlin y yo la atendíamos en la enfermería del Castillo de la Amistad, en el pueblo de Ponyville.

Caitlin me ayudaba a tratar y suturar la herida en la pata de Rainbow. Debo decir que tiene suerte, esta lesión habría dejado lisiado a cualquier otro pony, pero gracias a sus poderes de velocista, Dash sanaba rápidamente y con el tratamiento adecuado su pata quedaría como nueva en uno o dos días.

Dash se encontraba dormida en ese momento permitiendo que Caitlin y yo trabajáramos en su herida. Aún si no tenía mis manos, la magia de mi cuerno de unicornio era bastante útil, incluso podía usar mi instrumentaría con un poco más de precisión, era fascinante.

 _ **-Bueno, ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, el resto dependerá de ella.**_

 _ **-Gracias Julian.**_ Me dijo Caitlin terminando de vendarla.

Quedamos un momento completamente en silencio al terminar el tratamiento. Empezó a sentirse algo incómodo así que quise entablar una conversación con Caitlin. _**-Y entonces… ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente como pony?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm? Que extraña pregunta. Ya deberías saberlo puesto que llevas varios días en este mundo también.**_

 _ **-Me refiero al exterior. En todo este tiempo yo no he puesto un pie, o una pata, fuera del castillo. Starlight Glimmer dijo que por mi parecido físico a Alchemist, salir de aquí solo me ocasionaría confusiones y quizá problemas entre los habitantes del pueblo.**_

 _ **-Pero también recuerdo que la Princesa Twilight te ofreció hacerte un disfraz encantado como el de Canario para que pudieras pasar desapercibido.**_

 _ **-Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan. Y hubo mucho que hacer aquí con todas las mejoras que Cisco quería instalar. Eso me ha mantenido ocupado. Entonces, tú que si has interactuado con los ponis ¿Cómo te ha ido?**_

Al principio no parecía querer responderme, pero tras dar un suspiro me contestó. _**-Bien, bastante bien de hecho. Desde que llegué a este mundo, los ponis me han hecho sentir bienvenida. A pesar de mis poderes nadie me mira con miedo o repulsión. Puedo salir sin ningún tipo de disfraz ni estarme escondiendo, como lo hacía en Central City.**_ Mientras continuaba hablando, pude distinguir una sonrisa en el semblante de Caitlin como pocas veces había visto. _ **-Creo que todos piensan que mis poderes congelantes metahumanos son algún tipo de magia en la que me he especializado y admito que tengo mejor control de ellos por medio de mi cuerno. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que ya no soy un monstruo, sino alguien normal.**_

 _ **-Nunca has sido un monstruo Caitlin.**_

 _ **-Los noticieros y periódicos que me llaman Killer Frost no piensan igual. Además, yo si fui un monstruo. No he olvidado lo que les hice a ustedes… el cómo traicioné al Equipo Flash, a mis amigos.**_

 _ **-Pero al final nos ayudaste a derrotar a Savitar. Todos cometemos errores Caitlin, yo mismo los he cometido y en grande. Pero tú, Barry, Cisco y los otros me dieron la oportunidad de corregirlos y enmendar mi camino. Me alegra que tu estés encontrando tu camino aquí en Equestria.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm? Lo dices cómo si fuera a quedarme aquí.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y no lo has pensado? Digo, por cómo hablas de lo bien que te sientes en este lugar, me da la impresión de que quisieras quedarte en Equestria después de derrotar a Savitar.**_

 _ **-Yo… no lo sé… Mentiría si dijera que esa idea no ha pasado por mi mente, pero…**_

Antes de que siguiéramos conversando, Rainbow Dash dio signos de despertar. Al abrir lo ojos miró el cuarto a su alrededor y luego a nosotros. _**-Rainbow Dash ¿cómo te sientes?**_

Rainbow se incorporó un poco para ver su pata. _**-Caitlin, Julian. ¿Ustedes trataron mi herida? Gracias…**_ Contestó cabizbaja. Quizá no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero me daba la impresión de que más que agradecida, estaba deprimida por algún motivo.

 _ **-No tienes que darlas. Para eso estamos los amigos.**_ Comentó Caitlin.

 _ **-Los demás están preocupados, creo que deberíamos decirles que ya estás consiente y en recuperación.**_ Iba en camino a la puerta cuando Dash me habló.

 _ **-E-espera.**_ Al regresar mi atención a ella, preguntó. _**\- ¿Los dos Barry también están aquí?**_

 _ **-Si, ellos están aquí. Ambos están preocupados por ti**_.

 _ **-… … entiendo. Caitlin, ¿podrías decirle a Barry, mi maestro, que quisiera hablar con él?**_

Caitlin asintió. _**-Por supuesto, iré por él enseguida.**_

Pero Dash negó con la cabeza. _**-No, dame unos minutos.**_ Luego me volteó a ver a mí. _**-Primero hay algo que quiero hablar con Julian… a solas.**_

Caitlin y yo nos miramos uno al otro en confusión. Ella no puso objeciones y se retiró del cuarto diciendo que de todas maneras tenía que ir a ver los avances en cuanto a la situación de Sireyos. Así, partió rumbo al salón de los tronos y yo me quedé con la velocista arcoíris. Rainbow Dash se recostó en la cama mirando el techo como si nada. Me comía un poco la curiosidad, ¿qué quería hablar conmigo? Antes de que yo le pudiera preguntar algo, la misma Rainbow empezó una rara conversación.

 _ **-Parece que Caitlin y tú hicieron las paces.**_

 _ **\- ¿Las paces? No hemos peleado o discutido.**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio? Desde que viniste a Equestria la noté muy reservada. Creo que ella no quería que vinieras.**_

 _ **-Tal vez tenemos nuestras diferencias de opinión, pero no es nada grave como para estar peleando. Somos buenos amigos. Por lo menos eso creo.**_

 _ **-Recuerdo que mencionaste que ella rechazó la cura que le preparaste. ¿Nunca discutieron sobre eso?**_

 _ **-Como dije, tenemos nuestras diferencias de opinión. Desarrollé la cura precisamente pensando en ayudarla, pero cuando la terminé, Caitlin decidió conservar sus poderes, y alejarse mí y de los otros. No estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero era decisión de ella y yo la respeté.**_

 _ **-Ya veo…**_

Rainbow tenía un aire reflexivo. Algo rondaba en la cabeza de la pegaso y no podía imaginar que era. _**-Tú ya sabes sobre todo mi asunto con Caitlin. No creo que sea eso lo que te preocupa, o lo que quieras hablar conmigo. Ya dime ¿qué sucede realmente?**_

Ella volvió a enderezarse y se sentó viéndome con mucha seriedad. _**-Necesito pedirte un favor, pero debes prometerme que no se los dirás a ningún pony.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm?**_

 _ **-Prométemelo.**_ Insistió.

Tenía mis dudas, pero acepté. _**-De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Ningún pony lo sabrá.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_ Hizo una larga pausa cómo si estuviera indecisa todavía, hasta que finalmente me dijo. _**-Necesito que prepares una cura… para mí.**_

* * *

Soy Barry Allen, el hombre más veloz que existe y alguna vez también fui el pegaso más rápido de Equestria, hasta que le cedí ese título a mi querida discípula, Rainbow Dash. Todo se había complicado en el mundo de los ponis. Según podía entender, para obtener una fuente de poder mágico llamada Sireyos, el velocista Savitar y sus secuaces irían a buscar a dos de las amigas de Rainbow. Applejack y Pinkie Pie se encontraban en otro pueblo, la Alicorn Marvel había ido por cuenta propia para rescatarlas, pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando la alicornio regresó, ya nos estábamos preparando para viajar por nosotros mismos al Mar del Caos. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando las dos chicas que pretendíamos rescatar se aparecieron frente a nosotros, bueno, más o menos…

Después de una larga explicación, la nueva heroína, Princess of Chaos, optó por ponerse un atuendo más conservador para un super héroe y que no distrajera tanto a los que veníamos del mundo humano. En un instante se vistió con un traje azul ajustado con una capa, cinturón, botas y guantes brillantes de color dorado, y conservando su pequeña corona flotante de princesa (Nota: Es decir, el atuendo del Doctor Destino, pero en femenino y con una coronita en lugar del casco).

 _ **-Listo. ¿Así está mejor, niños?**_ Preguntó la sonriente humana.

 _ **\- ¿Niños? Estoy casi seguro de que soy mayor que tú.**_ Le reclamó el doctor Julian, quién según me dijeron, era miembro del Equipo Flash de mi contraparte, Bart Allen.

 _ **-Tu barba no te hace más maduro, Señor No-Sunburst. Ups, dije la palabra prohibida, perdón Starlight.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Pinkie.**_ Dijo Starlight Glimmer. Se sentía raro volver a verla, me habían explicado que uno de los efectos del Flashpoint era que ella no había muerto. Me pregunto si todavía me guardara rencor por lo de su amigo Sunburst.

 _ **-Soy Princess of Chaos, o solo Chaos si quieren. Nombre de heroína.**_

 _ **-Si está bien, no te preocupes Chaos.**_

 _ **-Perdón que los interrumpa.**_ Dijo la pony Caitlin, ella también era un poco diferente a la Caitlin que yo conocía. _**-Por todo el ajetreo lo había olvidado, pero Rainbow Dash quiere hablar contigo Barry.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cual Barry?**_ Preguntamos al unísono los dos pegasos velocistas.

 _ **-El Barry que la entrenó.**_ Respondió.

Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté por el estado de Rainbow. _**\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

 _ **-Afortunadamente su pata estará como nueva en uno o dos días.**_ Luego miró al doctor Julian.

 _ **-Ella está sanando rápidamente, tal y como se espera de una velocista. Físicamente estará bien, sin embargo… su estado emocional y mental…**_ Por la expresión que puso, era obvio que algo le preocupaba y su silencio pronto nos llenó a todos de incertidumbre. _**-En serio necesitas hablar con ella, Barry.**_

De inmediato salí del salón, mientras los demás bañaron al doctor con preguntas que apenas alcancé a escuchar.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué le pasa a Dashie?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tiene su estado emocional?**_

Julian _**-Lo siento, prometí que no comentaría al respecto con ningún pony. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que… aunque su pata se cure, The Dash no está en condiciones de volver a pelear contra los Hijos de Savitar…**_

Llegando a la enfermería, toqué la puerta "Toc toc toc" _**-Pase.**_ Escuché la voz de Rainbow desde adentro y abrí para entrar.

 _ **-Rainbow, ¿cómo está tu pata?**_

 _ **-Hola Barry. Mi pata está bien. Gracias. Y también te agradezco por salvar mi vida.**_

 _ **-Olvídalo. Lo único en lo que te tienes que concentrar es en recuperarte. Cuando estés bien podemos tener una carrera de práctica como las que solíamos tener cuando entrenábamos.**_ Quise empezar una conversación casual para levantarle el ánimo. Pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente.

 _ **-**_ (Suspiro) _**Necesito decirte algo.**_

 _ **-El doctor Julian y Caitlin dijeron que querías hablar conmigo ¿qué sucede?**_

 _ **-Yo… lo lamento. Sé que pusiste todo tu corazón y empeño en enseñarme a controlar mis poderes. Realmente lo aprecié mucho. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente y… por eso quería disculparme contigo por todas las molestias que te causé.**_

 _ **-Tú nunca fuiste una molestia. Yo atesoré cada momento que pasamos juntos y fuiste tú la que me…**_

 _ **-Le pedí a Julian que me quite mis poderes.**_ Dijo secamente.

 _ **\- ¿Q-Qué?**_

 _ **-Tal y como oyes. Voy a dejar de ser una velocista.**_

Eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa. _**\- ¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres renunciar a tus poderes?! Pero ¿por qué? ¿y cómo puede el doctor Julian quitarte tus poderes?**_

 _ **-En su mundo, Julian creó una cura para los metahumanos. Esa es su principal función en la realidad del otro Equipo Flash.**_

 _ **-Pero a ti te encantan tus poderes. Creo que te gustan más que a mi. ¿Por qué quieres renunciar a ser una velocista?**_

 _ **\- "Mueres como una heroína o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en un monstruo".**_ Dijo como citando una frase hecha, la cual no entendí sino hasta que se explicó. _**-En mi último enfrentamiento con Savitar comprendí una cosa: no quiero convertirme en un villano como él, Faster Demon, o Reverse Dash.**_

 _ **-Tú no eres como Savitar o las otras velocistas malvadas.**_

 _ **\- Savitar quiere controlar el destino e impartir su voluntad como si fuera un Dios. Cuando tú y Bart me rescataron, iba en camino de crear otra paradoja temporal. Si Savitar no me hubiera detenido, yo habría creado otro Flashpoint… o un Dashpoint en todo caso.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-No pude soportar el hecho de que otro de mis amigos había muerto frente a mí. La muerte de Discord también fue mi culpa. Así que decidí no aceptarlo, decidí que no quería dejarlo morir. ¿Quién soy yo para decidir algo así? Barry, yo era completamente consiente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, y aún así estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿En qué soy diferente a Savitar entonces?**_

 _ **-Rainbow…**_

 _ **-Por cómo lo veas, soy una decepción. Ya sea porque traicioné lo que me enseñaste como velocista, o por la decisión que estoy tomando. Pero ya no puedo soportar más esta responsabilidad… lo que significa que… no merezco mis poderes y por eso lo mejor es que deje de ser The Dash.**_

 _ **-Pero Rainbow… tus amigos te necesitan, necesitan a The Dash.**_

 _ **-Lo sé. Yo causé todo este lio del Flashpoint, no sería correcto dejarles a otros limpiar mi desastre y tampoco puedo darles la espalda a mis amigos. Cueste lo que me cueste, ayudaré a detener a Savitar, pero una vez que haya sido derrotado, si sigo con vida tomaré la cura que Julian preparará para mí.**_

Lo que dijo me llenó de preocupación, ahora entendía a lo que se refería el doctor. No solo había perdido la confianza en sí misma, sino que podía ver una tendencia suicida en sus palabras. Rainbow Dash había perdido la esperanza.

Por varios minutos intenté disuadirla, pero fue en vano. Ella estaba determinada en que el próximo encuentro con los Hijos de Savitar sería su último acto heroico como The Dash. A veces odio que sea tan terca y testaruda. También me pidió que no les comentara nada a los demás.

Cuando salí del cuarto, sus amigas ponis llegaban también para ver a Rainbow, Pinkie Pie había regresado a su forma normal de yegua. Todas entraron a la enfermería, pero una a una, fueron saliendo con tristeza e impotencia. Rainbow se había cerrado, después de la conversación que tuve con ella, no quería hablar con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus amigas más cercanas.

Twilight _**-Esto se ve mal.**_

Rarity _**-Ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra.**_

Pinkie _**-Y tampoco se sorprendió por mis nuevos poderes.**_

Applejack _**-La única que puede llegar a ella cuando se pone así es Fluttershy. ¿Por qué no vino, por cierto?**_

Rarity _**-Me temo que Fluttershy tampoco está de humor para hablar con Rainbow en este momento.**_

Twilight _**-Creo que la culpa por la muerte de Discord.**_

 _ **-Creo que no nos queda más que darles tiempo.**_ Les dije. Parecía que doctor Julian no les comentó lo de que Rainbow quería renunciar a sus poderes y yo tampoco lo hice. Así no estuviera de acuerdo, debía respetar la petición de mi alumna y guardar este secreto por el momento. _**-Pero debemos mantenerla en observación. En su depresión es peligroso dejarla sola sin supervisión.**_

Pinkie _**\- ¿Y qué haremos respecto a Savitar?**_

Twilight _**-Lo más seguro es que vendrá por ti Pinkie. Él quiere a Sireyos.**_

Applejack _**-Pues que venga. Lamentará lo que le hizo a nuestra amiga y a Discord.**_

 _ **-Twilight.**_ Llegó corriendo el asistente dragón de la Princesa.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede Spike?**_

 _ **-Tenemos visitas…**_

Todos los ponis se reunieron en el pasillo que daba a la entrada del castillo. Alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta principal. Flecha preparó su arco, Canario y Marvel se pararon de frente a varios metros de la puerta dispuestas a atacar a lo que sea que iba a entrar, así como también Vibe, Caitlin y Bart. Cuando los demás llegamos, Spike iluminó su anillo y se vistió con el traje verde de Linterna, mientras que Applejack susurró algo al oído de Pinkie y esta adoptó su forma humana de Chaos.

El cuerno de Twilight brilló para abrir el castillo, el cual había encantado para que nadie del exterior pudiera entrar sin ser invitado, una medida que tomó desde la aparición de Savitar.

Al abrirse las puertas de la entrada, una figura encapuchada entró muy rápido, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a tantos mataponis apuntando sus armas y poderes en su dirección.

 _ **-Por favor, necesito ayuda.**_ Suplicó agitadamente la extraña figura mientras se quitaba la capucha de su abrigo y revelaba su identidad.

Flecha _**\- ¿Lightning Dust?**_

Lightning _**-Por favor, necesito hablar con The Dash, es de vida o muerte.**_

Canario _**-Cálmate Lightning Dust. Dinos lo que sucede.**_

Lightning _**\- ¡No, no! Tengo un mensaje que entregarles, pero Savitar dijo que solo se los dijera en presencia de Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Savitar?!**_ Gritamos todos al unísono.

Linterna encendió su anillo amenazante _**\- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Savitar?**_

Lightning _**-Él y Faster Demon tienen al tío Rider. Si no les entrego rápido este mensaje, lo van a…**_

Canario _**-Esta bien Lightning, tranquilízate y danos el mensaje.**_

Lightning _**\- ¡No lo entienden! Solo se los diré si Dash está con ustedes. Si no sigo las instrucciones de Savitar al pie de la letra, matarán a mi tío.**_ Dijo totalmente desesperada.

 _ **-Escúpelo entonces.**_ Interrumpió la voz de Rainbow, quién venía volando y se mantenía en el aire en todo momento. _**-Ya estoy aquí, danos el mensaje.**_

La pegaso Dust sacó un pergamino de su abrigo y con cautela se lo entregó a la Princesa Twilight mientras nos decía el mensaje citado. _**–"Entréguenme a Sireyos o las Princesas Alicornios y sus súbditos pagarán el precio. Tienen hasta el próximo amanecer, de lo contrario detonaremos otra bomba antimagia en alguna de sus tres ciudades: Canterlot, Ponyville o el Imperio de Cristal. Lightning Dust guiará a Dash al lugar del intercambio, cualquier intento de alertar a las otras princesas o de evacuar alguna de las ciudades terminará en la detonación inmediata de la bomba y por supuesto la muerte de Wind Rider". Ese es todo el mensaje y también dijo que les recordara que nos está observando en todo momento.**_

Rarity _**-Que rufián. Ahora está amenazando a nuestras princesas y a varios ponis inocentes.**_

Cisco _**-Típico supervillano.**_

Bart _**-Pero ya está llevando esto muy lejos.**_

 _ **-Y se pone peor.**_ Dijo Twilight mientras terminaba de inspeccionar el pergamino de Dust. _**-Estos son los detalles de una nueva bomba antimagia de Alchemist. Es peor que las de Fillydelphia. Según estas especificaciones, si esta cosa explota dejará a todopony de cualquiera de esos tres lugares, incluyendo a las Princesas, sin su magia… y de forma permanente.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 24th Race: Divididos caeremos o venceremos.

* * *

 **Y así comienza el arco final del Flashpoint. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes vencer a Savitar?**


	24. 24th Race: Divididos caeremos

**24th Race: Divididos caeremos, o venceremos**

Después de todas las atrocidades que Savitar había hecho, me cuesta creer que se haya superado. Lightning Dust llegó a mi castillo pidiendo ayuda. Su tío fue tomado como rehén y ahora los Hijos de Savitar amenazaban con detonar una bomba antimagia en alguna de las ciudades del reino, incluyendo aquí en Ponyville. Solo teníamos unas cuantas horas para cumplir sus demandas.

Applejack _**\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Twilight?**_

Antes de que le pudiera responder, Rainbow Dash tomó la iniciativa. _**-Iré con Lightning Dust. Terminaré de una vez por todas con todo esto. Vamos Dust, guíame al lugar…**_

Barry reclamó _**\- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado Dash! No en tu estado.**_

Rainbow _**-Esta herida no es nada. No necesito mi pata para volar.**_

Barry _**-No me refiero a eso. No te permitiré ir a enfrentar a Savitar, o a sus secuaces, mientras tengas esa clase de pensamientos autodestructivos.**_

¿Pensamientos autodestructivos? ¿A qué se refería Barry?

Rainbow _**\- ¡Prometiste no hablar de eso Barry!**_

Barry _**\- ¡Entonces no me obligues a romper mi promesa! Debemos pensar antes de actuar. ¿Sabes lo que implica que vayas? Pinkie Pie es quién tiene ahora los poderes de Discord. Es decir que para entregar a Sireyos, debes llevar a tu amiga con ese loco. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?**_

Rainbow _**\- ¿Que Pinkie tiene qué? ¿Cuándo, cómo sucedió eso?**_

Vaya, era la primera vez que Rainbow y Barry discutían de esa manera. Algo debió ocurrir mientras hablaban a solas en la enfermería. Además, Barry tenía razón, acceder a la demanda de Savitar significaba que debía llevar consigo a Pinkie Pie.

Applejack _**-Dash, te lo dijimos en la enfermería hace unos minutos. ¿Acaso ni siquiera nos estabas escuchando? ¿No notaste la nueva apariencia de Pinkie?**_

Dash miró a la chica humana. _**\- ¡¿Eres tú, Pinkie Pie?!**_

 _ **-Soy Princess of Chaos.**_

Rainbow _**\- ¿Quieren decir que Savitar quiere que le entreguemos a Pinkie a cambio de Wind Rider? Pero… no podemos…**_

Barry _**-Ese es exactamente mi punto.**_

Lightning interrumpió. _**-Pero no hay opción. Si no las llevo conmigo, Savitar matará a mi tío y detonará la bomba.**_

Linterna _**-Y recuerden lo de la filtración. Si no accedemos a las instrucciones, Savitar lo sabrá y de todas maneras cumplirá su amenaza.**_

 _ **-Spike, digo, Linterna tiene razón.**_ Les dije. _**-Esto no me gusta más que a ustedes, pero tendremos que acceder a sus demandas.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero Twilight!**_

 _ **-Nuestra única esperanza es vencer a Savitar en su propio juego.**_ Confirmé mientras acomodaba mis ideas en la cabeza en un plan exprés. _ **Todos pongan atención. Mientras ellas van al lugar del intercambio, los demás tendremos que buscar la bomba antimagia. Por eso nos dividiremos en 4 grupos. Tres a cada una de las ciudades y el otro escoltará a Chaos. ¿Savitar no puso objeción en que fueran acompañadas o sí?**_ Le cuestioné a Lightning Dust.

 _ **-La única condición que me puso fue que llevara a Dash y a Sireyos conmigo. Lo demás no importa.**_

AJ _**-En ese caso yo acompañaré a Dash y a Chaos.**_

Dash objetó. _**-Pero tú no tienes habilidades o poderes especiales como para…**_

AJ _**\- ¡Oye! Que no sea una metapony, no significa que sea una yegua indefensa. Además, soy la única que puede evitar que Chaos se descontrole.**_

Chaos _**-En eso tiene razón.**_

Barry _**-Yo también iré con ellas.**_

 _ **-No Barry.**_ Le dije al velocista escarlata. _**-Necesitamos a los velocistas buscando la bomba en alguna de las tres ciudades.**_ Luego me dirigí al primer grupo ya conformado. _**-Dash, Lightning Dust, Applejack y Princess of Chaos, deben partir, concéntrense en salvar a Wind Rider y déjennos lo de la bomba a los demás.**_

 _ **-Entendido jefa.**_ Antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar, Chaos agarró a las tres yeguas y las abrazó como si fueran peluches, mientras que con la otra mano hacía un ademán como si agarrara un teléfono del mundo humano. _**-Déjanoslo a nosotras, estaremos en contacto Twilight. ¡Vámonos, equipo de rescate!**_ Y luego desaparecieron en un chasquido de la rosada heroína.

Bart _**\- ¡Pero que… ¿a dónde fueron?! Ni siquiera esperaron a que ideáramos un plan o supiéramos a donde se dirigían.**_

 _ **-No, está bien.**_ Dije. _**-La impredecibilidad de Pinkie es justo lo que necesitamos ahora. Y en cuanto a un plan para nosotros, ya tengo algo en mente, solo denme unos minutos para prepararlo. Starlight y Cisco, acompáñenme. Los demás vayan preparándose para partir.**_

Íbamos saliendo del salón cuando Starlight me susurró. _**-Twilight, si entiendes que esto es exactamente lo que Savitar quiere ¿verdad? Dividirnos para que no intervengamos todos en el intercambio de Sireyos. Además, seguramente Alchemist y los otros Hijos de Savitar se dividirán también para entorpecer la búsqueda de la bomba y la captura de Pinkie.**_

 _ **-Claro que lo entiendo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría Savitar para advertirnos de una bomba que despoje a los alicornios de su magia en lugar de simplemente detonarla?**_

Cisco _**-A eso te referías con entrar a su juego.**_

Starlight _ **\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no hay más de una bomba antimagia o que siquiera exista una que pueda borrar la magia alicornio de forma permanente?**_

Le pasé a mi alumna el pergamino que me dio Lightning Dust. _**-Con lo que sucedió en Fillydelphia, ya hemos visto que si es capaz de hacerla. Y solo mira estos cálculos, la complejidad para armar esta bomba requiere de tiempo. Si existe la bomba, no creo que tenga lista más de una en tan poco tiempo y con esta magnitud de poder.**_

Cisco _**\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan exactamente para ganar este juego?**_

Sonreí y le contesté. _**-Uno que nunca me ha fallado hasta el día de hoy…**_

Al poco tiempo Starlight, Cisco y yo regresamos al salón. Starlight traía unos objetos especiales que Rarity reconoció en seguida. _**-Querida, ¿acaso no son esas "esferas trasportadoras" como las que me regalaron en el Baby Shower?**_

 _ **-Así es. Exactamente eso son.**_ Tomé las 9 esferas que hechicé y se las mostré a todos. _**-He encantado estas esferas para transportar a nueve de nosotros a 3 diferentes ciudades, estoy segura de que ya saben cuáles.**_

Canario _**-Pero Cisco puede hacer lo mismo con sus poderes ¿no?**_

Linterna _**-Además ya estamos en Ponyville, no veo necesidad de usar tantas esferas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Recuerdan la filtración? Aún no sabemos cómo lo hace, pero Savitar de alguna manera sabe lo que hacemos. Él sabría a donde Cisco enviaría a cada pony, así que solo hay una manera en que podemos evitar que se entere de los grupos que formaremos.**_ Empecé a revolver las esferas rápidamente en el aire. _**-Al azar.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Vamos a formar los grupos de búsqueda al azar?**_

Procedí a explicar mi estrategia mientras Cisco les pasaba varios juegos de nuevos intercomunicadores que había armado. _**-Los enviaremos a puntos específicos de cada lugar, ahí cada grupo hará su propio plan de búsqueda y solo se comunicarán entre ustedes con estos nuevos dispositivos.**_

Cisco completó _**-Los cuales son mejores que los de antes. Están decodificados y personalizados para que solo entre nosotros podamos entendernos. Lo que significa que, aunque alguien pueda detectar su señal y oírnos, no entenderán lo que discutimos.**_

 _ **-Es la única manera en que Savitar no podrá prever nuestros movimientos. Una vez que alguno encuentre la bomba, contáctenos al castillo y les daré instrucciones para desarmarla, pero no antes.**_

La Flecha parecía el único escéptico _**\- ¿Y si como dijo Batmare la filtración es uno de nosotros? Con mi suerte terminaré haciendo equipo con el traidor.**_

 _ **-No creo que haya un traidor.**_ Respondí.

Flecha _**\- ¿Cómo estás segura?**_

 _ **-Llámalo instinto. Además ¿tienes una mejor idea?**_

Flecha apartó la mirada. _**-No, supongo que no. Pero no por eso estoy muy convencido de este plan, con "instinto de princesa" o sin él.**_

 _ **\- Por la advertencia de Savitar, yo no puedo abandonar Ponyville, así que me quedaré en el castillo con Rarity, quién por obvias razones de salud tampoco se unirá a la búsqueda.**_

Cisco _**-Julian, ya que tú tampoco cuentas con poderes, será mejor que te quedes con Rarity y la Princesa Twilight.**_

Julian _**-Bueno, de todos modos, alguien se tiene que quedar por si algo falla con el nuevo equipo que armamos.**_

Miré a todos una vez más y les dije unas últimas palabras antes de empezar con la misión. _**-Bien. Sé que todo esto ha sido muy rápido y varios tienen sus dudas e incluso diferencias que resolver entre ustedes.**_ Volteé a ver a Flecha, Spike y a mis amigos de Equestria. _ **-Pero confío en que todos y cada uno de los que estamos en este salón puede dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en lo más importante: proteger nuestro hogar, Equestria.**_ Luego miré a nuestros invitados de otros mundos. _**-Y quiero agradecer de antemano al Equipo Flash y a Barry Allen por apoyarnos en esta difícil situación, su ayuda significa mucho para nosotros. Hace un momento Cisco y Starlight me preguntaron que cual era mi plan, y se los puedo resumir en una sola idea:**_

 _ **CONFIAR EN MIS AMIGOS.**_

 _ **-Yo sé que todos los que estamos aquí somos amigos, y también sé que Dash y las otras piensan igual que yo. Puede que ahora nos dividamos, pero tengo la esperanza de que saldremos victoriosos al final porque nuestros corazones están unidos. Y espero que Savitar también esté escuchando esto. ¡¿Oíste Flash Magnus?! ¡Tú y tus hijos no nos van a vencer!**_

(Desde su escondite, Savitar se encontraba muy atento a esta escena y murmuraba para sí mismo "YA VEREMOS PRINCESA, YA VEREMOS…")

Le pedí a Rarity que tomara con su magia cada una de las esferas y se las arrojará una a una a los héroes, quienes se iban transportando a diferentes locaciones de Equestria sin saber con quienes harían equipo. Ya solo le faltaba una esfera, la de Flecha, pero antes de arrojarla le dijo al vigilante. _**-Solo… ten cuidado, no quiero que nuestra hija se quede sin conocer a su padre.**_

 _ **-Regresaré. De eso no tengas dudas.**_ Contestó él y luego Rarity le aventó la esfera en la cara. Solo escuchamos medio reclamo antes de que desapareciera.

Me acerqué a mi amiga y le dije. _**-Aun sientes algo por él ¿no es cierto?**_

Rarity _**\- ¿Sentir algo por él? ¿cómo qué?**_

 _ **-No sé ¿Amor, quizá?**_

 _ **-Oh, cariño. Amar no es un sentimiento, es una decisión. La verdad es que siento que lo detesto como no tienes idea… … ... pero… mentiría si dijera que he cambiado mi decisión sobre si amar o no amar a ese cabeza dura.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es un "sí" o un "no"?**_

Julian _**\- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres son tan complicadas en estos temas?**_

* * *

 **1er grupo de Búsqueda**

Cisco _**-Quizá yo sea el nuevo en este mundo, pero creo que no fuimos muy lejos ¿o si?**_

Marvel _**-Estamos en Sweet Apple Acres, uno de mis hogares.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Cómo vamos a buscar la bomba, Cisco?**_

Cisco _**-Ya que estamos en una misión, pueden llamarme Vibe.**_

Marvel _**-Oye Canario. ¿Por qué le preguntas a él y no a mí?**_

Canario _**\- ¿Tú sabes cómo encontrar la bomba?**_

Marvel (-_-U) _**-Bueno… no exactamente, pero…**_

Vibe _**-Pues tienen suerte de tenerme como compañero.**_ Saca un extraño aparato que tiene unas luces parpadeantes. _**-Este es el detector de meta-habilidades de Wells. Recientemente lo pude modificar y aumentar el rango de búsqueda. Con esto podremos localizar a alguno de los Hijos de Savitar en los alrededores. Solo déjenme calibrarlo para que mi señal, o la de Marvel, no le afecte.**_

Canario _**-Creí que buscábamos la bomba.**_

Vibe _**-Si Twilight está en lo cierto, y para Savitar esto es una especie de juego, uno de los Hijos de Savitar estará en Ponyville resguardando la bomba, entonces si lo localizamos…**_

Marvel _**-… también encontraremos la bomba. Bien pensado Vibe.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Y si la bomba no está aquí?**_

Vibe _**-Al menos lo sabremos si encontramos primero a uno de esos sujetos.**_ (Bip, bip bip.) _ **Ya tengo una señal. ¡Vamos!**_

* * *

 **2do grupo de Búsqueda**

Bart _**-Bien, ¿en dónde estamos?**_

Caitlin _**-Es la entrada del Imperio de Cristal. Ya estuve aquí antes.**_

Linterna _**-El lugar donde viven Cadence y su hija Flurry Heart. Ja. Parece que es hora de que el Gran y Honorable Spike, Valiente y Glorioso vuelva a salvar el Imperio.**_

Bart _ **-Empezaré a buscar la bomba en los límites de la ciudad y seguiré de afuera hacia adentro con mi velocidad.**_

Linterna _**-De acuerdo. Caitlin, tú y yo vamos al palacio. Creo que ese sería el lugar más obvio para detonar la bomba si las princesas son los objetivos.**_

Caitlin _**-Está bien.**_

Antes de que siquiera se pusieran en camino a sus destinos, un rayo carmesí intentó rostizarlos en el lugar. Afortunadamente Linterna reaccionó a tiempo para poner una barrera con su anillo y proteger a los tres.

 _ **-Que buenos reflejos. No cabe duda de que eres especial, chico. Hie hie hie.**_

Linterna _**-Reconozco esa risa. Master Spectrum…**_

Spectrum _**\- ¿Listo para otro encuentro, Linternita?**_

Bart _**-No tenemos tiempo para esto.**_ Voló a super velocidad directamente hacia el villano multicolor cuando es interceptado por un borrón negro que lo arrojó de regreso al frio suelo.

 _ **-Así que tú eres el famoso Flash. Creí que serías más impresionante.**_ Dijo la enmascarada oscura reuniéndose lado a lado con Spectrum.

Bart se reincorporó con la asistencia de Caitlin. _**-Déjame adivinar. Eres la alumna velocista de Savitar.**_

Demon _**-Faster Demon, tonto. La última velocista que enfrentarás.**_

Bart _**-Reverse Flash, Zoom, Rival, Trayectory, Savitar… muchos**_ _ **otros velocistas pensaron lo mismo que tú y no terminaron bien.**_

Demon _**-Veamos si como ladras, muerdes, Flash.**_

Spectrum _**-Vamos por ellos, querida.**_

* * *

 **3er grupo de Búsqueda.**

Starlight _**-Twilight ya me había hablado de este lugar. Debe ser su antigua casa en Canterlot donde ella y Spike vivían.**_

Flecha _**-Perfecto, esperaba que no me tocara venir a Canterlot.**_ Dice sarcásticamente mientras observa las calles alrededor desde la torre donde se encontraba, usando unos binoculares con su magia.

Barry _**-Será como en los viejos tiempo, jefe.**_

Flecha _**-Sigues siendo un hablador, Allen.**_

Starlight _**-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia hacer equipo con ustedes dos. Pero como Twilight dijo, debemos salvar Equestria.**_

Flecha _**-Oye. No es nuestra culpa que tu ex se convirtiera en un loco supervillano.**_ Pone su atención en los techos del palacio de Celestia, en donde hay alguien sobrevolando, un pony con alas de griffin. _**-Oh, rayos y hablando del demonio. Ahí va Alchemist.**_

Barry _**-Ya lo vi. Iré por él, es seguro que sabrá la ubicación de la bomba.**_ Igual que el otro velocista escarlata se prepara para atacar al super villano, pero también su vuelo es bloqueado por otro pegaso super veloz.

 _ **-HOLA DE NUEVO, BARRY.**_

Barry _**-Savitar, no esperaba verte aquí. Pero me alegra, pues significa que Rainbow no tendrá que enfrentarte. Yo mismo te acabaré…**_

 _ **-NO CREAS QUE SERÁ COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ. ESTA VEZ NO TIENES A TU DOBLE PARA AYUDARTE.**_

Flecha y Starlight los observan de lejos. _**-Dejemos que Allen se ocupe de Savitar. Yo me encargaré de Alchemist y tú…**_

Starlight _**-No. Tu apoya a tu amigo. Que yo debo encarar al mío.**_ Antes de que el vigilante proteste, la unicornio usa un conjuro para transportarse ella misma.

Flecha _**\- ¡Espera! Demonios. Odio que las yeguas sean tan tercas.**_

En el palacio de las hermanas, Alchemist Hawk aterriza en uno de los jardines exteriores.

 _ **\- ¡Alto ahí!**_

 _ **\- ¡Es Alchemist Hawk!**_

 _ **\- ¡Atrápenlo!**_

Varios guardias que lo vieron descender galopan para interceptarlo, pero Alchemist cambia de forma y se transforma en un ave gigantesca que manda a volar a los unicornios de un solo aleteo. En un instante había dejado fuera de combate a los soldados y ahora regresaba a su apariencia original. Poco después un destello a su espalda llama su atención. Creyó que eran refuerzos, pero se topó con una cara conocida. _**-No deberías estar aquí, vieja amiga.**_

Starlight encara al semental unicornio. _**-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar a solas… Sunburst.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 25th Race: Demonios de la Velocidad.


	25. 25th Race: Demonios de la Velocidad P1

**Uf, ahora sí que me tarde en actualizar. Mil disculpas, entre el trabajo y... ejem, otras cosas que no están para nada relacionadas con el Mundial de Futbol (-_-U) no había tenido mucho o casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Muy bien, empecemos donde lo dejamos en... Ponyville.**

* * *

 **25th Race: Demonios de la Velocidad Parte 1**

¡Vamos, funciona estúpida chatarra! No lo entiendo, hace un momento mi Detector de Metaponis estaba funcionando bien, pero ahora la señal pareciera intermitente. Mi propia tecnología me hacía quedar mal frente a mi nuevo equipo de héroes, Canario y Alicorn Marvel.

 _ **-Vibe, ¿estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta?**_ Preguntó la pegaso enmascarada.

 _ **-Ya llevamos varios minutos caminando en círculos.**_ Se quejó la otra pony, y con razón, ya era la tercera vez que pasábamos junto a tienda de Plumas y Sofás… ¿a qué clase de loco se le ocurrió esa combinación de venta de mercancía? Por cierto.

 _ **-No desesperen. Solo requiero un ligero ajuste.**_ Empecé a darle pequeños golpecitos a mi máquina mientras la sostenía con el aura mágica de mi cuerno. Cielos, ya me acostumbré demasiado a ser un unicornio. Cuando regrese a casa creo que tendré problemas para volver a habituarme a mis manos en lugar de mover cosas con magia.

 _ **-Esto tarda demasiado. Iré a echar un vistazo desde el cielo. Dash y los demás cuentan con nosotros para encontrar esa bomba. No podemos fallarles.**_ Marvel se elevó de inmediato pues su paciencia ya había llegado al límite. Y era cierto, todos contaban con nosotros para hallar la bomba Antimagia de Alchemist, aunque también había posibilidad de que no estuviera aquí en Ponyville.

 _ **-Si claro, por supuesto. Dash cuenta con nosotros.**_ Murmuró Canario y yo detecté cierto tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?**_ Le pregunté.

 _ **-Por nada.**_ Fue su contestación, pero yo sabía que había algo más. Quizá no me correspondía entrometerme, pero tampoco me parecía correcto dejar las cosas así.

 _ **-Sigues molesta con Skittles ¿no es así? Noté que cuando tus amigas fueron a la enfermería para verla, te rehusaste a ir con ellas. Mira, sé que lo que le sucedió a tu amigo Discord fue terrible, pero ella no tuvo la culpa por completo. Además, recuerda lo que dijo la Princesa Twilight, debemos dejar a un lado…**_

 _ **-Lo siento Vibe.**_ Me interrumpió. _ **-Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo esperar que tú lo entiendas. No sabes cómo me siento en este momento.**_

 _ **-Déjame adivinar, sientes ira, dolor, como si te hubieran traicionado, apuñalado por la espalda, pero el filo del cuchillo no te hirió a ti, no, quién salió herido fue a uno de seres más queridos e importantes de tu vida. Y ahora harías cualquier cosa para tener los poderes de tu amiga velocista, regresar en el tiempo y evitar que ese cuchillo fuera empuñado.**_

Canario me volteó a ver con una cara de sorpresa y una expresión que decía "Rayos, este tipo lee la mente". _**\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?**_

 _ **-Porque si te entiendo. A decir verdad, creo que soy el único en Equestria que podría entenderte.**_ Su rostro volvió a cambiar, esta vez noté un aire de curiosidad. _**-Como ya sabrás, Bart, el Barry de mi realidad, también creó un Flashpoint en mi mundo, cambiando las vidas de algunos de nosotros, sus amigos. ¿Sabes cuál fue uno de los cambios más significativos que él creo cuando quiso reestablecer la línea temporal?**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuál?**_

 _ **-Mi hermano Dante… él… como Discord, también murió.**_

 _ **-Lamento escuchar eso, Vibe.**_

 _ **-Durante meses le supliqué a Barry que usara sus poderes para salvar la vida de Dante, pero siempre me dio una respuesta negativa. No lo entendí, no quería hacerlo mejor dicho, solo me importaba recuperar a mi hermano. Todo ese tiempo estuve enojado con Barry y hasta llegué a culparlo por incidente en el que murió Dante, aun si él no tuvo que ver directamente con el accidente. Solo podía pensar: de no ser por el Flashpoint, Dante seguiría vivo. Y por pensar en eso, en que había perdido a mi hermano, casi pierdo mi mejor amigo también.**_

 _ **-Hablas de Barry…**_

 _ **-Si… Entiendo que estés enojada con Skittles, pero ¿dejarás que ese enojo evite que la ayudes cuando ella te necesite?**_

 _ **-Creo que ese es parte del problema.**_ Me dijo con un aire de resentimiento. _**-Dash no quiere mi ayuda, no confía en mí. Desde que soy el Canario solo nos hemos distanciado, no cree que pueda apoyarla.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no sé cómo sea su situación Canario y The Dash. Pero aun si ella no quiere tu ayuda, eso no significa que no la necesite. Y quizá Rainbow Dash necesite a su amiga Fluttershy más que nunca por todo lo que ha sucedido. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el otro Barry? Sobre los pensamientos autodestructivos que tenía Skittles. No puedo asegurar exactamente a qué se refería, pero me preocupó la manera en cómo lo dijo. Si no hacemos algo por Rainbow… bueno, no quiero pensar en eso pero… Ya perdiste un amigo ¿Quieres perderla también a ella?**_

Canario se quedó parada un momento. Parece que le había dejado un par de cosas en qué pensar. Unos segundos después, mi detector reaccionó nuevamente con señales muy extrañas. No me dio tiempo de razonar lo que le pasaba cuando la Alicorn Marvel nos advirtió.

 _ **\- ¡Vibe, Canario! ¡Cuidado!**_

Algo impactó contra el suelo de forma violenta. Fue como una bomba que nos mandó a volar a ambos. Canario recuperó el equilibrio en el aire, mientras yo usé un portal para aterrizar en un lugar seguro que amortiguara la caída. Dios bendiga la tienda de Plumas y Sofás. "Cof, cof" lo único malo era que el sillón donde aterricé tenía algo de polvo. Pero ¿qué fue lo que nos atacó?

* * *

 **Imperio de Cristal**

Faster Demon y Master Spectrum empezaron su ataque contra nosotros. Linterna tomó su ofensiva contra el ser con poderes similares a los de él, se arrojaban rayos de colores al tiempo que se protegían con pequeños escudos de energía; mientras que Bart se enfrascó en un duelo de alta velocidad contra la pegaso de negro. Podía notar que la villana procuraba llevar el encuentro en pleno aire y lejos de mi alcance, supongo que por temor a mis poderes congelantes.

La experiencia superior de Flash por fin se empezaba a notar pues el borrón escarlata ganaba terreno sobre la saeta oscura hasta que finalmente ésta cayó al piso. Aproveché para arrojarle una fulminante onda gélida que la paralizó en una barra de hielo macizo.

 _ **-Buen trabajo Caitlin.**_ Me dijo Flash al descender y aterrizar junto a mí. _**-Eso le enseñará a esa novata.**_

 _ **-Gracias. Ahora empieza con la búsqueda de la bomba. Linterna y yo nos encargamos de…**_ Antes de que siquiera terminara mi frase fuimos arrollados por otra ráfaga azul y negro. El golpe nos hizo caer.

 _ **\- ¿Aun crees que soy una novata? Me subestimas.**_

Apenas y lo creía. Sino hubiera visto algo similar antes, lo consideraría imposible. Frente a nosotros había una segunda Faster Demon. A continuación, un disparo multicolor rompió la prisión de hielo y liberó a la primera velocista negra. Fue Spectrum quien lanzó el disparo. Linterna quería aprovechar el momento de distracción de su oponente, pero fue golpeado desde la retaguardia por una tercera estela azulada.

Spectrum _**\- ¿Estás bien, querida?**_

Demon 1 _**-Si, gracias amor. Lo bueno es que ya venía preparada con un par de remanentes temporales.**_ Dijo sacudiéndose el hielo.

Demon 2 _**\- ¿Qué te parece Flash?**_ Preguntó la que nos golpeó.

Demon 3 _**-Apuesto a que no pensaron que pudiera estar en varios sitios al mismo tiempo.**_ Intervino la que atacó a Linterna.

Flash _**-Esto no puede ser. Ni siquiera Zoom o el mismo Savitar podrían tener tantos remanentes de tiempo a la vez.**_

Linterna se reagrupó con nosotros. _**\- ¿Entonces esta chica es mejor que Savitar?**_

Flash _**-No, no se trata de ser más rápido o mejor. Un "remanente" es literalmente un viaje en el tiempo en que te encuentras contigo mismo con minutos de diferencia. A la Fuerza de Velocidad no le gusta ese tipo de manejo de su poder, y por eso cuando un remanente es creado, tarde que temprano la Fuerza de Velocidad manda a un Espectro para encargarse de él y destruirlo.**_

Linterna _**\- ¿Un Espectro?**_

 _ **-Es un literalmente un fantasma siniestro que puede destruir a los velocistas.**_ Le respondí. _**-Pero ¿por qué los Espectros no persiguen a Demon y sus dos remanentes?**_

Las tres velocistas rieron y luego dijeron al unísono _**\- ¿Y quién dijo que solo hay dos de nosotras?**_

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Volví a formar un portal para salir inmediatamente de la tienda de Plumas y Sofás hacia la calle y encarar a quién nos había atacado. Cual fue mi sorpresa que no era un solo atacante, sino tres ¡exactamente iguales! Canario confirmó sus identidades.

Canario _**-Faster Demon.**_

Demon 4 _**-Eso fue un pequeño saludo de nuestra parte.**_

Demon 5 _**-Parece que somos 3 vs. 3**_

Demon 6 _**-Y aun así están en desventaja.**_

 _ **-No podrán vencernos.**_ Dijeron las tres a la vez.

Marvel aterrizó frente a ellas y les advirtió _**-Eso está por verse.**_ Lanzó un rayo triple que pronto formaron unos cometas mágicos. Las velocistas los esquivaron fácilmente con sus poderes, pero los cometas comenzaron a perseguirlas por el todo el cielo de Ponyville como si fueran misiles teledirigidos.

Una de las pegasos oscuras voló hacia Canario esperando usarla como señuelo para el cometa, pero yo reaccioné creando un portal que protegiera a mi compañera y regresara el cometa a su curso de colisión contra la malvada velocista, pero ella lo eludió y continuó escapando.

Canario _**-Gracias Vibe.**_

 _ **-No hay problema. ¿Pero cómo hace para tener tres de ellas?**_

Marvel _**-Son remanentes de tiempo. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellas antes, pero la última vez solo habían sido 2.**_

Las tres pegasos hicieron una maniobra como la que pretendían con Canario, pero esta vez entre ellas. Cada una, con su propio cometa, se dirigió hacia un mismo punto y con precisión milimétrica se esquivaron entre ellas y lograron hacer que los cometas se destruyeran entre ellos. La explosión detonó un gran fulgor de luz. Después de esto, las Faster Demon desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Volví a mirar mi detector, ahora entendía las señales erráticas que me revelaba. Las velocistas se movían de un lado a otro a super-velocidad despistando por completo mi aparato. _**-Parece que esta cosa funcionaba bien después de todo. Pero si se siguen moviendo así, jamás las atraparemos.**_ Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos volvieran a atacar.

Canario _**-Creo que solo Marvel puede defenderse de ellas.**_ Mencionó refiriéndose a las habilidades de sobrenaturales de la alicornio. _**-Vibe y yo somos blanco fácil.**_

Marvel _**-No se preocupen. Ya pensé una solución. Aunque no estoy segura si funcionará.**_

 _ **-Estamos abiertos a cualquier plan.**_

Marvel _**-Bueno, uno de mis atributos de Pilar es Attractive por parte de la leyenda Mistmane. Ella podía sacar el lado más bello de las cosas con ayuda de su magia e incluso purificar lo que ha sido corrompido. Si logro atrapar por lo menos a una de las Faster Demon, es posible que pueda purificar su mente con mi magia y ponerla de nuestro lado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?**_

Marvel _**-Eso creo, pero necesito mantenerla completamente quieta**_ _ **durante unos segundos.**_

Canario _**-Quizá yo pueda ayudar con eso, si logro acercarme lo suficiente a ella, pero necesito...**_ Agregó mientras miraba a los alrededores buscando algo y al parecer lo encontró en mi costado. _**-Ajá. Ya lo tengo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Canario?**_

Una vez dicho el pequeño plan que pensó Canario, la Alicorn Marvel volvió a elevarse en pleno cielo y dio un grito desafiando a las trillizas. _**-¡Vengan si se atreven, pseudo velocistas de pacotilla que yo puedo contra las tres!**_

Una de las Faster Demon mordió el anzuelo y atacó a Marvel por un costado con su técnica vibrante. La alicornio se defendió con una barrera al tiempo que batía fuertemente sus alas para empujar hacia atrás a la velocista. Una segunda comenzó su ataque a distancia formando un tornado con su cola y arrojándoselo a Marvel desde arriba. Así la mantuvieron a raya cuando la última velocista vino contra Canario y contra mí.

Demon _**-Este es su fin, héroes mediocres.**_ Iba de frente hacia nosotros a toda velocidad y le cerré el paso con un portal, ella sin embargo se detuvo justo a medio metro de éste. _**-Demasiado lento, chico portal, no caeré en esa treta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Segura?**_ Le dije. Y entonces Canario salió del mismo portal y la tacleó contra el suelo. Todo gracias a un segundo conector portal que había formado segundos después que el primero, pero fuera de la vista de esta Demon.

Demon _**-Eres una tonta si crees que…**_ Paró de hablar de golpe al notar que Canario sujetaba algo cerca de su rostro, quedando petrificada. Ese algo era… ¿una araña? Debí traerla conmigo después de aterrizar en ese sillón polvoriento de la tienda.

Canario _**-Olvidas que conozco tu punto débil, Daring. ¡Ahora Marvel!**_

Desde su posición la Alicorn Marvel escuchó la señal de Canario y se teletransportó junto a la inmovilizada Demon y la rodeó con un hechizo que la envolvió en una especie de flor de energía que luego se deshizo un segundo más tarde. Marvel le susurró algo a la oreja. _**–"A mi señal tápate los oídos".**_

Las otras Faster Demon reaccionaron y fueron a auxiliar a su compañera. Lograron golpear y hacer retroceder a las chicas para luego ambas soltar varias ráfagas de viento que mandaron a volar la araña de Canario.

Demon 4 _**-Patético intento.**_

Demon 5 _**\- ¿Te encuentras bien o va a ser necesario reemplazarte?**_ Le dijo a su contraparte caída.

La tercera Faster Demon no contestó nada, simplemente se puso de pie junto a las demás.

Marvel, Canario y yo nos quedamos frente a ellas en posición de combate. Y entonces le pregunté a la alicornio. _**-Y bien Marvel ¿tuviste éxito?**_

Marvel sonrió y declaró. _**-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¡Ahora!**_

Canario soltó su grito ensordecedor, el cual se esparció en toda la zona. Marvel y yo habíamos tapado nuestras orejas a la señal, no así 2 de las Faster Demon que se quedaron momentáneamente aturdidas mientras que le otra si alcanzó a cubrirse los oídos y luego al instante desapareció a velocidad supersónica. Era nuestra oportunidad para contratacar, pero segundos más tarde, la velocista regresó y se colocó entre los dos bandos sosteniendo unos extraños collares. De estos colgaba una especie de dona dorada en cada una con un cristal en su centro. _**-Alto, la pelea ya terminó.**_ Declaró imperativamente.

Al ver los collares, las 2 Faster Demon se turbaron aterradas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. La otra volteó a ver a sus compañeras y les dijo. _**-Lamento esto.**_ Acto seguido, destruyó ambos talismanes con un golpe radiante de hiper velocidad.

 _ **\- ¡NOO!**_ Gritaron horrorizadas las velocistas negras y luego una luz parpadeo arriba en el cielo, un portal se había abierto y de éste salieron unas criaturas amorfas fantasmagóricas. No tenía dudas, eran Espectros de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Como aves al acecho se abalanzaron contra las Faster Demon. Ellas intentaron escapar, pero más Espectros les bloquearon el paso y cuando les pusieron sus garras encima dieron un alarido agudo y horripilante mientras las velocistas se volvían polvo frente a nuestros ojos.

Luego los Espectros rodearon a la última velocista en pie, quién se mantenía estoica y quieta como una roca. Se quitó la capucha negra y luego sacó algo que traía colgando del cuello por dentro del traje, era otro collar de oro y cristal como los que había destruido. Se los mostró a los Espectros, estos le gruñeron y se alejaron de regreso al portal de donde habían llegado.

Todo permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Marvel empezó a saltar emocionada. _**\- ¡Funcionó, funcionó! Eso les enseñará a no subestimar los poderes de Mistmane que llevo dentro.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué en el nombre de Einstein acaba de pasar?!**_ Reclamé.

Marvel _**-Sobre ese escalofriante espectáculo no sé nada, pero ahora Faster Demon está de nuestro lado, tal y como prometí. ¡Soy increible!**_

Canario se acercó con cautela a la velocista. _**-Daring ¿De verdad estás de nuestro lado de nuevo?**_

La pegaso de negro temblaba, nos dio la espalda y respondió en tono desanimado. _**-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, Fluttershy. Pero no lo es, pues parte de mí quería esto, ser Faster Demon. Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, pero no esperen que los vuelva a ayudar… yo sigo siendo un demonio.**_

Canario _**-Daring…**_

La chica hablaba de una manera confusa, pero teníamos otras cosas como prioridad. _**-No es por interrumpirlas, pero tenemos preguntas que nos gustaría que contestaras y no tenemos mucho tiempo.**_

Daring _**-Supungo… que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Responderé a sus preguntas, pero nada más.**_

 _ **-Que bueno que cooperes con nosotros. Antes que otra cosa, ¿sabes dónde está la bomba antimagia?**_

Ella negó con la cabeza. _**-Lo lamento, la verdad es que no lo sé. Solo Savitar y Alchemist saben su ubicación, pero no creo que no esté aquí pues el plan era que, después de acabar con ustedes, debíamos asesinar a la princesa Twilight una vez que se cumpliera el plazo del rescate. Es decir, al amanecer. Esa fue la orden de Savitar.**_

Marvel _**-Entonces la bomba no se encuentra en Ponyville.**_

Eso era un alivio, al parecer habíamos tenido éxito en nuestra parte de la misión. Ahora creo que podría satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre el colgante que llevaba Daring. _**-Bueno, me preguntaba ¿qué son esos collares? ¿Y por qué aparecieron los Espectros cuando los destruiste?**_

Daring nos mostró el collar. _**-Este es un amuleto especial que Alchemist encantó para mí con ayuda de la Gema del Alquimista especialmente para esta misión. Funciona como repelente para los Espectros de la Fuerza de velocidad.**_

 _ **-Ya entiendo.**_ Inferí. _**-Eso te permite crear todos los remanentes de tiempo que quieras.**_

Daring _**-Eres listo. Así es, siempre y cuando lo mantenga intacto. Por eso aproveché la distracción que hicieron para arrebatarles a mis… otros yo… los suyos. Al ser destruidos los amuletos, los Espectros vinieron por ellas como abejas a la miel e hicieron lo suyo, destruir las paradojas.**_

Marvel _**-Hablando de paradojas, ¿Sabes por qué Savitar creó el Flashpoint?**_

Daring _**-No sé mucho al respecto. Savitar no nos dio muchos detalles a mí y a mis demás hermanos sobre eso… pero hay una cosa que sí sé respecto a su plan.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué planea?**_

Daring _**-La meta final de Savitar no es la magia de Discord.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Qué? Pero entonces si no quiere su magia, ¿para qué está…?**_

Daring _**-No. No lo entiendes. El sí quiere a Sireyos, pero el poder de Sireyos… no es su meta final.**_ Hizo bastante hincapié en esas últimas palabras. _ **-Se trata sólo de otro peldaño más, el cual le permitirá alcanzar su verdadero objetivo: el Poder Absoluto.**_

 _ **\- ¿El Poder Absoluto? ¿De qué poder hablas?**_

Daring _**-No lo sé. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras cuando le preguntamos a Savitar para que quería la magia de Discord.**_

Marvel intervino con un comentario _**-El mago nos dijo que manejar la magia del Caos ya es algo muy peligroso. Si Savitar solo planea usarla como medio para llegar a algo más grande… me aterra solo imaginarlo.**_

Quise insistir para ver si Daring nos podía decir otra cosa. _**\- ¿Estás segura de que no sabes otra cosa sobre el plan de Savitar?**_

Daring volvió a negar _ **-Es todo lo que sé. Creo que no confía plenamente en nosotros, sus hijos. Pero es posible que Alchemist si sepa algo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

Daring _**-Él siempre parece estar muy bien informado. Fue Alchemist el único que sabía sobre la trampa que intentaron ponernos en Fillydelphia. De hecho, es Alchemist quien siempre nos mantenía al tanto de ustedes y sus movimientos.**_

Reaccioné ante esa afirmación _**– Entonces es él quién nos espía ¿cómo lo hace?**_

Daring _**-Si lo supiera se los diría. Pero la verdad no tengo idea. Él simplemente se entera.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué fue lo último que les informó?**_

Daring _**-Su plan de dividirse al azar y también…**_ se quedó callada un momento y bajó la cabeza como si algo la carcomiera por dentro. _**-Sobre Rainbow Dash.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Qué les dijo de Dash?**_

Daring _**-Dijo que… ella perdió la esperanza, se siente culpable por todo lo que ocurre y planea renunciar a sus poderes cuando esta batalla termine. Si es que sobrevive…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?!**_

Daring _**-De verdad lo lamento.**_ Empezó a sollozar. _**-Ya he contestado sus preguntas, pero hay una última cosa que quiero decirles. Todavía existen otros remanentes de tiempo de Faster Demon que fueron creadas igual que yo. Deben quitarles sus collares y destruirlos, tengan por seguro que les pasara lo mismo que a nosotras.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Nosotras?**_

Daring _**-Si…**_ Y entonces tomó su propio collar y lo rompió con sus propios cascos. Como antes, los Espectros emergieron del cielo y se acercaban peligrosamente a la última velocista negra.

Canrio _**\- ¡No! ¿Qué hiciste?**_

Daring _**-Lo siento, pero lo que he hecho como Faster Demon no tiene perdón. Soy un demonio y debo estar en el infierno. No puedo vivir en Equestria sabiendo lo que he ocasionado en ella… Es demasiado… Discúlpenme con Dash.**_

Marvel intentó disparar su magia contra los fantasmas antes de que alcanzaran a Daring Do, pero no les hacía absolutamente nada. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás a lo ocurrido con el collar, el final de esta chica era inminente.

Canario _**\- ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Daring!**_

Daring _**\- Adiós… Fluttershy. De nuevo… lo siento.**_

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de ser atrapada por los fantasmas y poco a poco ser consumida y carcomida, creo no solo por los Espectros, sino por la culpa que ella misma sentía al formar parte del complot contra su propio mundo. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue observar impotentes como la chica se convirtió en polvo tal y como las demás. No esperaba que nuestra misión terminara de esta manera.

Marvel _**\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? Cuando la purifiqué, yo… yo no quería que esto sucediera…**_ Dijo consternada.

 _ **-No podíamos saber que esto pasaría, Marvel. No es tu culpa. No sabíamos que no soportaría lo que hizo como Faster Demon. Fue decisión de ella darse por vencida.**_

Canario no dijo nada, pero podía ver el cómo vertía sus lágrimas abiertamente por el antifaz. Quizá no era tan cercana como Discord, pero Daring también era su amiga a pesar de todo. Debe ser duro perder dos amigos de esta manera y en tan poco tiempo.

Marvel _**\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**_

 _ **-Creo que deberíamos llevar esta información a los demás.**_

Una voz interrumpió de repente y como un camaleón apareció a nuestro lado la pequeña yegua murciélago.

Marvel _**-¡Batmare ¿en dónde te habías metido?!**_

Batmare _**-Nunca estuve lejos. Vi todo lo que sucedió aquí y ya estoy al tanto de todo.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Y por qué no nos ayudaste si estabas por aquí?**_

Batmare _**-No me necesitaban.**_ Parecía que Marvel quería seguirle reclamando, pero su discusión fue interrumpida.

Canario _**-Tenías razón Vibe…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

Canario _**-Si Dash siente un remordimiento parecido al de Daring, me necesitará más que nunca. No quiero perder otra amiga, tengo… tengo que ir a apoyarla.**_

Batmare _**-Entonces necesitas ir con ella. He estado indagando y creo saber a donde las llevará Lightning Dust. ¿Vienes conmigo?**_

Canario asintió.

Batmare _**-Marvel, Vibe. Ustedes vayan a apoyar a los demás grupos en el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo.**_

CONTINUARÁ… en la parte 2.

* * *

 **Poco a poco se va revelando el plan del villano. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros héroes? Espero no tardar tanto esta vez.**


	26. 26th Race: Demonios de la Velocidad P2

**Seguimos el encuentro contra Faster Demon. Esta vez desde la perspectiva de los miembros que fueron al Imperio de Cristal.**

* * *

 **26th Race: Demonios de la Velocidad Parte 2**

Jamás pensé que en mi primera misión como Linterna Verde tendría que vérmelas contra pegasos con poderes iguales a los de The Dash. Las tres Faster Demon comenzaron a rodearnos a Caitlin, Flash y a mí. Los borrones de las tres velocistas formaban un perímetro a nuestro alrededor que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño.

Yo reaccioné creando un domo de energía con mi anillo alrededor para evitar que se acercasen más. De momento dio resultado, pero no sabía qué hacer para cambiar la situación y pasar de la defensa al ataque, y no podíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las Faster Demon y Master Spectrum. Todavía teníamos una bomba anti-magia que localizar.

 _ **-Linterna, ¿puedes convertir este domo en una jaula?**_ Preguntó Caitlin. Al principio no comprendí, pero al notar cómo encendía su magia de hielo creando una fría neblina, lo entendí. Tal como pidió transformé la barrera en un enrejado por la que Caitlin dejaba escapar su cortina de niebla helada. Las Demon no tuvieron más opción que retroceder y alejarse de nosotros.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Flash?**_ Preguntó la unicornio a nuestro amigo velocista quién se mantenía en su sitio vibrando tratando de conservar el calor y no entumecerse por los poderes de su amiga.

 _ **-Bien. Por mí no te preocupes. Tú continua.**_ Respondió el pegaso ía notar varias chispas rojas a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera acumulando poder y estar listo en cualquier momento para contratacar. Pero las velocistas negras no eran nuestros únicos oponentes.

 _ **-Aléjate un poco más, querida.**_ Advirtió Master Spectrum quien flotaba en el aire y creó con sus poderes una pirámide invertida de energía por encima de nosotros, luego empezó a hacerla girar. Era como un taladro gigante que apuntaba directamente hacia nosotros. Las Demon se alejaron más tal como Spectrum le pidió y la pirámide literalmente nos cayó encima.

El golpe fue tan potente y contundente que mi jaula se hizo pedazos al contacto. Spectrum de verdad era muy fuerte. Afortunadamente, Flash pudo sacarnos a ambos antes de recibir directamente el impacto, pero la onda de choque si nos alcanzó y salimos disparados a diferentes partes de la ciudad.

El estruendo ya había alertado a los ponis del Imperio. Algunos salieron de sus hogares en plan de evacuación de emergencia. Algunas tropas de cristal llegaban dispuestos a enfrentar la desconocida amenaza, pero no eran rivales para los Hijos de Savitar, quienes casi al instante los desarmaron, despojaron de sus armaduras y encerraron en varias jaulas de energía multicolor.

Yo apenas me recuperaba en medio de la plaza principal cuando advertí la presencia de alguien. _**\- ¿Spike, eres tú?**_ No eran otros que los príncipes del Imperio Cristal.

 _ **\- ¿C-Cadence, Shining Armor?**_

Shining _**\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?**_

Cadence _**\- ¿Y qué es ese disfraz que traes puesto?**_

 _ **-No hay tiempo de explicar, estamos bajo ataque.**_ Me puse de pie al tiempo que agitaba mi cabeza para despabilarme y encender mis poderes. Cadence y su esposo se exaltaron cuando comencé a flotar.

Shining _**\- ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes usar magia?!**_

 _ **-Luego les explico, por ahora debo regresar al campo de batalla. Mejor alejen a sus soldados, ellos no pueden lidiar con lo que enfrentamos.**_

Cadence _**-Pero…**_

Obviamente estaban muy confundidos, pero al notar otro estruendo en dirección a donde estaban los villanos, pronto resolvieron.

Shining _**-Está bien, creo que podemos confiar en el héroe del Imperio. Cadence, será mejor que evacuemos la ciudad.**_

Cadence _**-Iré por Flurry Heart…**_

 _ **\- ¡No, esperen!**_ Les grité justo antes de que Cadence tomara vuelo. _**-Es posible que nuestros enemigos pusieran una bomba. Si ellos ven que la ciudad empieza a ser evacuada, la detonarán.**_

Cadence _**\- ¡¿Una bomba?! ¿Entonces qué hacemos?**_

 _ **-Quizá deba morir, princesa.**_ Una de las Faster Demon se apareció de pronto.

Shining _**\- ¿Quién eres tú?**_

Demon _**-Soy un demonio.**_ Se lanzó al ataque contra la aliconio. Shining Armor y yo le disparamos unos rayos, pero fuimos demasiado lentos para atinarle. Sin embargo, un borrón rojo también llegó y logró interceptar a la villana.

Flash _**-No he terminado contigo, novata.**_

Cadence _**\- ¿Flash?**_

Shining _**-Si el mentor de The Dash está aquí, de verdad esto es algo muy serio.**_

Demon _**-4 vs 1. No parece muy justo.**_

Varios rastros electrizantes llegaron al lugar, uno por nuestra derecha, otro en la retaguardia superior y otro más junto a la primera de frente a nosotros.

Demon 1 _**-Así está mejor.**_

Flash _**-Grandioso. Ahora ya son 4.**_

Demon 2 _**\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro no es suficiente para ti?**_

Y como si se tratara de una pesadilla, nos vimos rodeados por otras 3 pegasos negras más.

Las7 Demon _**-Llámenos Legión, porque somos MUCHOS. JAJAJAJA.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto con Caitlin…

 _ **-Soldados inútiles. Esto es casi un juego de niños.**_ Oí la voz de Spectrum en tono altanero mientras continuaba dejando fuera de combate a cada pony de cristal que lo desafiara. Algunos eran encerrados en jaulas, pero otros, los que oponían más resistencia, eran atravesados por rayos de diversos colores.

Ya tenía suficiente de las atrocidades cometidas por los Hijos de Savitar, no iba a contenerme más. Hasta ahora había sido muy cuidadosa al usar mis poderes por miedo de lastimar a alguien, pero al ver ese campo de batalla simplemente había llegado al límite de mi paciencia. Si guerra era lo que Spectrum quería, eso tendría. Era momento de liberar a Killer Frost. _**\- ¡Es suficiente!**_ Le grité al tiempo que acumulaba magia en mi cuerno, casi podía sentir como me inundaba y se desbordaban mis poderes con rabia, y yo tenía la intención de liberar toda esa rabia en contra de Spectrum.

Recibió de lleno mi rayo de ventisca helada. Tardó un poco en responder al principio, pero Spectrum logra contestar mi ataque con su propio poder en un rayo cuyos colores van cambiando de rojo, a azul y luego violeta y verde. Al principio creí que mi disparo tenía la ventaja, pero poco a poco, el rayo de Spectrum fue ganado terreno y estaba rechazando mi fría descarga de metapony.

Specrum _**-Hie hie hie. Estás cometiendo el mismo error que Linterna, chiquilla. En un duelo de poder, el resultado siempre me favorecerá a mi, porque la energía de mi Espectro Prismático es ilimitada.**_

No lo podía creer. Estaba a punto de ser derrotada en aquel duelo de poder, por mi mente pasó la idea de tirar la toalla y darme por vencida, hasta que escuché voces atrás y a mi alrededor. Los ponis de cristal estaban a mis espaldas impávidos, como si estuvieran congelados de miedo. Me di cuenta de que, si me rendía ahora, aquellos ponis recibirían el impacto de la descarga que se nos venía encima. Por el bien de las vidas de esos ponis, no podía rendirme. Aferré mis cascos en la tierra y concentré toda la magia y poder que me quedaba, pero esta vez no para competir contra el villano, sino para poner una barricada de hielo que los protegiera a todos del inminente impacto de energía luminosa.

La pared de hielo cayó tan rápido como había sido formada, pero logró amortiguar el ataque de tal manera que ningúnpony fue herido de gravedad. Aun así, el esfuerzo había sido enorme y por el agotamiento me desplomé en el suelo rendida y con mucho dolor de cabeza. Los ponis se acercaron a mí. Entre voces podía escucharse un " _¿Te encuentras bien?_ " y también _"Nos salvaste"_ así como _"Aguanta amiga"._

Recobré la conciencia poco a poco solo para ver a Spectrum flotando hacia nosotros con aire victorioso. _**-Todos los héroes son iguales. Siempre prefieren auto sacrificarse para salvar a otros. Y todo para nada.**_ Presentó su cola con el cristal multicolor, dispuesto arrojar una vez más otra descarga de energía luminosa. Pero esta vez su disparo, fue absorbido por una abertura en medio del aire que se apareció de la nada, y esta misma le regresó su propio rayo. Era un portal de donde también emergió…

Vibe _**-Oye feo. Nadie trata así a mis amigos.**_

 _ **\- ¿C-Cisco?**_

Vibe _**-Tu tranquila Snow, que los refuerzos ya llegaron.**_ Luego me preguntó. _**-Solo dime ¿Quiénes vinieron al Imperio contigo?**_

Con la ayuda de los ponis pude incorporarme, mientras le contesté. _**-Además de mí, somos Flash "Bart" Allen y Linterna Verde. Y Spectrum no es nuestro único enemigo, Faster Demon también se encuentra aquí.**_

Vibe _**-Así que Demon ¿verdad?**_ Encendió su comunicador e intentó contactar a nuestros amigos. _**-Flash, Linterna ¿pueden oírme? Tengo información importante sobre Faster Demon…**_

* * *

De vuelta con Linterna.

Las Faster Demon arremetían constantemente contra una nueva barrera que habíamos creado entre Shining Armor y yo. Por lo visto aún entre las siete velocistas les sería imposible atravesar nuestra defensa. En eso Flash y yo oímos el llamado de Vibe por los intercomunicadores.

Flash _**-Cisco. Qué bueno oírte. Dinos lo que tengas… Ajá… bien… ok… por supuesto, ya se me hacía raro. Ahora todo tiene más sentido. ¿Escuchaste todo Linterna?**_

 _ **-Fuerte y claro.**_ Le dije tras escuchar el relato de nuestro compañero Vibe. Claro que no me quedaban claros algunos detalles, pero lo importante es que ahora conocíamos el punto débil de las velocistas oscuras: un medallón dorado que traían colgando del cuello.

Nuestro objetivo estaba claro, pero aún necesitábamos pensar en algún método para arrebatarles los collares. Lo más sencillo sería dejarle esa tarea al corredor escarlata, pero aún así son 7 velocistas contra 1, y eso si no creaban más remanentes de tiempo en el transcurso de la pelea. No, necesitábamos alguna estrategia para quitarles a todas ellas sus collares al mismo tiempo.

Estábamos pensando en eso cuando de pronto, las Faster Demon detuvieron su ataque y una de ellas empezó a hablar. _**-Veo que tienen una buena defensa, ustedes estarán a salvo por el momento, pero ¿Qué hay de sus súbditos, los ponis de cristal… y su querida hija alicornio?**_

Cadence _**\- ¡NO! ¡No te atreverías!**_

Demon 1 _**-Jajaja.**_ Desapareció de vista mientras notamos que se dirigía directamente al palacio.

Shining _**\- ¡Cadence!**_ Gritó imperiosamente a su esposa, quien de inmediato usó un conjuro para transportarse de regreso a su castillo.

Flash _**\- ¡Quiten la barrera! ¡Yo me haré cargo de esa! ¡Ustedes intenten contener a las demás!**_

Shining y yo obedecimos en al acto, pero el príncipe también usó su propio conjuro teletransportador para movernos a otra parte del lugar y no permanecer expuestos por si las demonios nos atacaban con la guardia baja. Flash voló velozmente para alcanzar a la primera Faster Demon y apoyar a Cadence en el castillo.

Las otras velocistas negras comenzaron a dispersarse pretendiendo atacar a los ponis de cristal en los alrededores, Shining intentaba transportar a cada uno de los que se veían en peligro hacia la nueva barrera que había yo formado con mi anillo. Ahí se empezaron a concentrar los ponis de cristal.

El príncipe pronto llegaría al límite de sus fuerzas por tanto conjuro transportador para poner a salvo a cada pony cercano dentro de mi barrera. Al darse cuenta del deterioro de energía de Armor, las Faster Demon nuevamente emprendieron su ofensiva contra la barrera que ni por mucho se acercaba a la resistencia de la anterior.

Shinng _**-Esto no luce bien, Spike.**_ Dijo con respiración pesada. _**-No creo poder ayudarte como la vez anterior.**_

"Vamos Spike, piensa, piensa". Me decía a mi mismo. "Si tan solo no tuviera que defender a tantos ponis a la vez". Entonces tuve una idea. Era arriesgada, por no decir suicida, pero era lo único que se me ocurría en el momento, pues para llevarla a cabo necesitaba mucha concentración y algo de tiempo. Así que le pregunté a Shining Armor. _**-Shining ¿tienes fuerzas como para llevarte a todos de aquí?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?**_

 _ **-Lo necesario. Sólo dime si puedes sacarlos de este lugar y llevártelos al otro lado de la ciudad con lo que te queda de magia.**_

Después de quedarse pensando un momento, me contestó. _**-Creo que sí, pero…**_

 _ **\- ¡Hazlo entonces!**_

 _ **\- ¡No voy a dejarte solo con esos monstruos!**_

 _ **-Quitaré la barrera a la cuenta de 3.**_ Amenacé. _ **\- ¿Vas a dejar expuestos a tus ponis de cristal?**_

 _ **\- ¡Spike No!**_

 _ **-Uno…**_

 _ **\- ¡No hagas esto!**_

 _ **-De todas maneras no aguantaré mucho más tiempo. ¡Dos!**_

Con resignación y coraje, el príncipe hizo brillar su cuerno y usó la magia restante para llevarse a los inocentes a un lugar más seguro.

Por mi parte comprimí mi barrera para transformarla en un aura defensiva que solo envolvía mi cuerpo. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarme que las 6 velocistas no abandonaran el lugar. _**\- ¡Vengan si se atreven, Legión de demonios idiotas!**_ Asumí una postura defensiva con brazos cruzados y mis garras cerradas cerca de mi rostro.

Demon 2 _**-Lamentarás desafiarnos, dragoncito. Te haremos sentir el verdadero terror.**_

Y así comenzaron sus ataques contra mí con porrazos y patadas a muy alta velocidad. Aunque me mantenía firme, en ese momento no era más que una pera de boxeo que la Faster Demon golpeaban a su gusto. Podía sentir cada golpe relampagueante, de no ser por el poder defensivo de mi anillo habría caído en segundos, pero estaba aguantando.

Mientras soportaba los ataques concentré toda mi fuerza de voluntad en mi anillo y comencé a recitar el credo de los Linternas, comprendiendo cabalmente su significado. _**-En el día más brillante, o en la noche más oscura, ninguna maldad escapará de mi vista. Aquellos que veneren a las fuerzas del mal, cuídense de mi poder ¡La Luz de la Linterna Verde!**_

Extendí mis brazos y liberé una gran esfera de energía esmeralda que se extendió por una cuarta parte de la ciudad. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente grande para asegurar el atrapar a todas las velocistas dentro de ella. Las Faster Demon quedaron paralizadas en aquella zona que había creado.

 _ **-Tienen razón. Ustedes son temibles y por eso no las dejaré escapar. No permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño a los ponis del Imperio. ¡Todos ellos están bajo mi protección!**_ Cree una cuerdas y lazos cuyos extremos formaban unas garras y las extendí hacia cada una de las velocistas, les agarraron de la parte inferior del cuello y arrancaron parte de sus trajes para extraer los collares. Una por una, las garras esmeraldas destruyeron los talismanes de un apretón.

En el cielo entonces divisé un portal formándose por encima de nosotros. Tal como dijo Vibe, los Espectros de la fuerza de Velocidad se hicieron presentes y llenaron de gritos de terror el lugar que solo duraron hasta que cumplieron su cometido de volver polvo a las Faster Demon. Al asegurarme que todas las velocistas fueron derrotadas deshice la esfera gigante.

De verdad fue un gran esfuerzo, me dejé caer de espaldas al suelo exhausto, aunque sabía que no podía darme mucho tiempo para descansar, pues todavía restaban enemigos, sin mencionar la bomba anti magia, solo necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento.

* * *

Y finalmente Bart...

Volé lo más rápido que pude hacia el palacio en el centro de la ciudad, debía encontrar a Faster Demon antes de que fuera tarde. La localicé en un cuarto que parecía de un infante. La alicornio rosada protegía a otra más pequeña con ayuda de una barrera, mientras la bebé lloraba.

Cadence _**-Déjanos en paz. Mi niña no te ha hecho nada.**_

Demon _**-La orden de Savitar es que todas las alicornios deben morir sin importar que solo sea un bebé.**_ La barrera de la princesa cedió y lanzó su despiadado ataque contra madre e hija.

Nuevamente llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que les pusiera sus pezuñas vibrantes encima. Ella contestó con una patada en el aire tratando de darme en la quijada. Logre esquivarla y golpearla por un costado para alejarla de la princesa y la niña. Demon sin embargo dio un giro vertical de casi 360 grados y se impulsó de nuevo contra mí con un golpe de su pata superior derecha, yo le contesté con mi propio golpe. El impulso nos llevó a girar varias veces por el derredor del cuarto mientras intercambiábamos golpe tras golpe con velocidad de relámpago. Para la princesa todo esto ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Al final, Faster Demon terminó frente a la puerta de la entrada y yo entre ella y las alicornios.

 _ **\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa?**_

Confundida, ella apenas contestó. _**-Si… estamos bien… Gracias señor Flash.**_

Demon _**-Es la última vez que te entrometes en el camino del Demonio, Flash.**_ Dio un paso al frente dispuesta a continuar con el encuentro, pero repentinamente como que perdió el balance y se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera.

Todos permanecimos en un momento de desconcierto hasta que la niña alicornio empezó a balbucear. _**-Bi-bidante, luz vede bidante.**_ De reojo vi que lo que llamó la atención de la bebé fue una brillante luz verde que se alcanzaba a ver por la ventana. Me tomó un segundo comprender que aquel resplandor era obra de Linterna.

Demon _**-M-malditos…**_ Dijo recuperando la compostura. _ **\- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis remanentes temporales?! Todas ellas han sido… Bueno. Eso no importa, solo tengo que crear algunos más.**_

 _ **-No creo que puedas.**_ Le dije mientras le mostraba mi casco izquierdo. _**-En especial sin esto.**_ Durante nuestro pequeño intercambio de golpes por toda la habitación, había conseguido arrebatarle furtivamente su collar especial.

Demon _**-¡? Desgraciado ¿Cómo lo…?**_

 _ **-Algunos de nuestros amigos se enteraron de tu punto débil y nos informaron. Y si te preguntas cómo lo obtuve, bueno, al parecer me subestimaste durante nuestro último encuentro de velocidad.**_ Tomé el collar entre mis cascos y los empecé a agitar. _ **-Se acabó Faster Demon, ríndete o destruiré tu pequeño amuleto.**_

Demon retrocedió un paso, pero luego sonrió y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros. _**-Jeje. No lo harás. Parece que sabes lo que pasará si lo destruyes. ¿Acaso el gran Flash es un asesino? Yo creo que no.**_ Me hizo dudar, no me gustaba, pero tenía razón. Yo no iba a matarla, solo esperaba que la amenaza fuera suficiente para hacer que se rindiera. ¡Maldición! Aunque yo tenía las cartas, parecía que ella tenía una mejor mano de poker.

Faster Demon se elevó un poco agitando las alas amenazando con continuar su ataque, aunque el collar estuviera en mi poder. La princesa de cristal y la niña veían con miedo a la demonio velocista. _ **-Jaja. Admítelo Flash, mientras no decidas matarme, no puedes ganar. Su única opción es… ¡Morir!**_

En el momento que se lanzó en picada para atacarnos, la niña alicornio soltó un alarido lleno de miedo y liberó una descarga mágica. Instintivamente lanzó un rayo de energía que apenas y pude esquivar, pero en cambió pudo tomar a Faster Demon por sorpresa; ella si recibió el impacto de frente, pero también ocasionó un daño todavía peor, pues como dije, yo apenas y pude esquivar el rayo de la pequeña, pero logró atinarle al collar. Como si fuera un golpe de mera suerte, tanto Faster Demon como su collar fueron despedidos fuera de la habitación.

Me asomé por el hueco en la pared que dejo el rayo de la pequeña. Pude ver a Demon incorporarse lentamente después del golpe. Lo primero que vio fue su talismán tirado en el suelo, su primera reacción fue volar para tomarlo antes de que yo lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde. En cuanto lo agarró con su casco, el amuleto se hizo pedazos. No se había roto de inmediato, pero obviamente tomó demasiado daño por la descarga directa que recibió.

Demon se mostró tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido. _**-Vencida por el grito de una niña.**_ Dijo irónica. _**-Supongo que lo tengo merecido.**_ Luego se escuchó el alarido de los Espectros de la Velocidad que obviamente venían en camino. A pesar de lo sucedido, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella. _**-Je. No me veas así, Flash. No necesito tu lástima… porque no moriré hoy. Lo único que lamento es que puede que no vuela a ver a mi amado Spectrum…**_

Dicho esto, se fue volando por una de las ventanas y mientras se alejaba vi a los Espectros persiguiéndola. Por unos instantes parecía que la alcanzarían… hasta que divisé como agarraba mayor velocidad y desapareció en un estruendo de luces que seguro rompía la velocidad del sonido y más allá. Los Espectros se vieron confundidos, pero pronto abrieron un portal y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Fue entonces que lo entendí, Demon se había escapado a otro universo y seguramente pasaría el resto de su vida escapando de los Espectros de la Fuerza de la Velocidad yendo de una dimensión a otra…

CONTINUARÁ… próxima carrera: Amor y venganza.

* * *

 **Y así terminó la carrera de Faster Demon, por lo menos en esta historia. Pero no hay que descartarla por completo para el futuro, ¿no les parece?**


	27. 27th Race: Amor y venganza

**Cada vez más cerca el final, apenas y contengo la emoción. En esta ocasión la narración le toca a los villanos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **27th Race: Amor y Venganza.**

Por fin, el momento que tanto quería había llegado. Desde que me convertí en Alchemist Hawk he estado esperando por este día, por esta noche, si, la noche en que cumpliría con mis objetivos. Desde que me fue confiada la Gema del Alquimista hace meses me vi a mi mismo llegar a este punto, con un plan bien organizado e infalible. Así es, nunca dudé de lo que iba hacer este día… hasta que… me topé cara a cara con mi vieja amiga. En lo posible hubiera preferido no confrontar a Starlight Glimmer, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano mi encuentro con ella sería inevitable.

 _ **-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar a solas… Sunburst.**_

 _ **-Vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.**_ Se siente raro oír que me hablen por ese nombre, y sobre todo viniendo de ella. Me trajo muchos recuerdos. Sin embargo, no era momento de añorar los viejos tiempos, más soldados venían en camino. _**-Me gustaría charlar para ponernos al día, Starlight, pero tendremos que esperar para otra ocasi…**_

Me interrumpió súbitamente creando un domo de magia a nuestro alrededor. Al principio creí que me quería atrapar, pero al ver a los soldados chocar de frente contra la barrera intentando romperla, entendí que no era el caso. _**-Insisto en que tengamos esa charla… ¡ahora!**_ Y sus palabras solo lo confirmaron, Starlight no quería aprisionarme sino al contrario, ella quería hablar conmigo sin que algúnpony interviniera. Innegablemente su talento y poder eran de admiración.

 _ **-De acuerdo. Supongo que tenemos unos minutos.**_ Accedí.

 _ **-Primero lo primero. ¿Me dirás dónde está la bomba?**_ Cuestionó directamente.

 _ **-Oh, vamos Starlight. Ya deberías imaginar mi respuesta. Eso no se lo diría ni a mi madre.**_

 _ **-Por favor, ambos sabemos que Flare sería la última pony a quien revelarías tus secretos.**_

 _ **-Jeje. Eso no te lo discuto. Mamá es... complicada de tratar.**_

 _ **-Pero ya que sacaste la conversación, ¿qué crees que ella diría sobre lo que estás haciendo? Ya de por sí le destrozaste el corazón cuando se enteró de Alchemist Hawk.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién la entiende? Por años me molestó con eso de "tener un plan para mi vida". Y cuando por fin tuve uno, ella se decepciona.**_

 _ **-Flare nunca esperó que tu plan de vida consistiera en convertirte en un jefe de la mafia y supervillano.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.**_

 _ **-No salgas con eso otra vez. Es el mismo cuento de los interrogatorios en el Imperio de Cristal: Después de echar a perder tu carrera de mago, solo pudiste mantenerme a flote mediante manipulaciones, engaños, drogas… bla bla bla. Ya me harté de esa excusa. Y en cuanto a tus opciones, ¿acaso no eras el Cristalizador oficial del Imperio, con todo y título de nobleza? Pero en lugar de seguir una vida honesta, decidiste usar tu posición para expandir tu corrupto imperio de contrabando.**_

 _ **-Aún antes de obtener esos títulos, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en actividades ilícitas. Eso no iba a cambiar, no iba a dejarlo. Así que solo aproveché la puerta que tú misma me abriste.**_

 _ **\- ¿Perdón?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ya olvidaste quién me recomendó para el puesto de Cristalizador? Fuiste tú, Starlight. Todo lo que he hecho, todas esas cosas nefastas de las que se me acusan pude hacerlas gracias a ti en gran manera.**_

 _ **-No me quieras acarrear la culpa. Tú lo dijiste, ya estabas metido en eso aún antes de que nos reencontráramos en el Imperio. Y además ¡Yo no te di la Gema del Alquimista!**_ Me gritó mientras empezaba a sollozar. Se calmó un momento y luego señaló mi collar. _**-Solo contéstame Sunburst, solo dímelo… dime que no eras así antes de obtener esa maldita baratija. Dime que Savitar es quien te empuja a hacer esto.**_

Me extrañaron sus palabras, hasta que recordé lo que Flecha mencionó durante el desfile en Fillydelphia. _"Cuando Starlight se enteró de que podías estar siendo influenciado por Savitar para cometer tus crímenes, ella recuperó un poco la esperanza…"_. Creí que esas palabras habían entrado y salido de mi ser sin afectarme, pero ahora que las oía de la boca de Starlight no podía sino sentirme algo emocionado… pues ella… ella aún sentía algo por mí. Claro que no podía permitirme demostrar mi alegría por eso. No era el momento… no todavía. _**-Te haré una única advertencia Starlight, no te metas en mi camino, retírate antes de que sea tarde.**_

 _ **-No lo haré. No hasta que contestes mis preguntas. ¿Qué te hizo Savitar? ¿Qué sabes de la bomba?**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que te revelaré la ubicación de la bomba? Lo siento, pero ni siquiera tú serás capaz de persuadirme de decírtelo.**_

Ella sonrió con presunción y respondió. _**-Eso es una confirmación de que en verdad SI SABES DONDE ESTÁ. Siendo así, tendré que seguir insistiendo.**_

No cabe duda de que Starlight era lista, nadie además de mi y de Savitar sabía la ubicación de la bomba, pero eso era información que ningunpony en el mundo conocía, quizá la tal Batmare o la Flecha lo sospechaban, pero no tenían cómo confirmar que yo sabía el lugar donde fue colocada la bomba. Sin embargo, Starlight si lo había hecho, había corroborado que yo poseía aquella información vital para el plan. No sabía si alagarla, o molestarme, por hacerme soltar la sopa tan fácilmente, sin embargo, decidí actuar en base a lo segundo. _**-No quiero pelear contigo, pero lo haré si es necesario.**_ Usé el poder de mi Gema para transformarme en una mantícora y le gruñí con la esperanza de amedrentarla y que se alejara.

Starlight comenzó a retroceder asustada, pero pronto recuperó la compostura dispuesta a enfrentarme. _**-No me iré de aquí hasta que contestes mi pregunta ¡¿Savitar te convirtió en Alchemist Hawk en contra de tu voluntad?!**_ Cómo admiraba su valentía. No obstante…

 _ **\- ¡ROAAAAARGH!.**_ Expulsé un rugido tan potente que obligué a Starlight a sobrecargar su barrera, la cual se expandió y estalló dejando fuera de combate a los soldados que intentaban entrar. La unicornio quedó conmocionada y aturdida por el fuerte sonido. _**-Lamento esto, querida mía.**_ Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe con el fin de hacerle perder la conciencia, fui atacado por una serie de flechas explosivas. Alguien venía galopando desde la distancia. La Flecha había llegado al lugar.

Flecha _**\- ¡No hagas tonterías Starlight! Mira que venir a enfrentarlo sola.**_

Starlight _**-C-cállate, eres el último que tiene derecho a regañarme. Y ¿no se suponía que apoyarías a Flash?**_

Flecha _**-Allen puede cuidarse solo. Creo que soy más necesario aquí.**_

* * *

MI combate aéreo con Flash era a primera vista muy parejo, debo admitir que era bastante bueno, pero en esta ocasión yo tenía la ventaja, así como yo no estaba 100 % acostumbrado a pelear con un cuerpo humano en aquel mundo, Flash tampoco tenía completamente controlada su faceta de pony pegaso en Equestria, a pesar de los meses que vivió aquí. Muy pronto mis maniobras comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre el velocista escarlata. Pude rasgar su traje con mis garras al cabo de unos minutos.

 _ **-NO PUEDES GANAR FLASH. ESTÁS DEMASIADO ACOSTUMBRADO A PELEAR EN TIERRA FIRME. NO TIENES LO QUE SE NECESITA PARA EL COMBATE AEREO.**_

Flash se tocaba la herida que le dejé cerca del pecho cuando volví a arremeter contra él. Entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Se hizo para atrás y con el mismo impulso dio un giro horizontal con el cual logró patearme en la cara. Luego dijo presuntuoso. _**-No deberías subestimarme. Yo aprendo rápido. Puedo sorprenderte cuando menos te lo esperes.**_

 _ **-JE. GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO. LO TOMARÉ EN CUENTA.**_ Liberé un par de nubes de tormenta como las que usan los equipos del clima en Cloudsdale que estaban comprimidas en uno de los mecanismos de mi traje, las tomé y acumulé en mi garra derecha mientras hacía vibrar la misma con las que las sostenía. _ **-DÉJAME ENSEÑARTE ALGO INTERESANTE COMO AGRADECIMIENTO POR ESA PATADA.**_ Formé una bola de energía eléctrica pura de color rojo.

 _ **\- Eso… ya lo he visto antes.**_ Supuse que recordaba esta técnica de cuando eludí a ambos Flash, la misma que usé también contra la Princesa de la Amistad y sus amigos frente al castillo de ésta. _ **¿Q-qué es…?**_

 _ **-ESTO ES LO QUE OBTINES SI COMBINAS EL PODER DE UN VELOCISTA, JUNTO CON MAGIA EQUESTRIANA Y, POR SUPUESTO, LA TECNOLGÍA DE MI TRAJE. CON MIS VIBRACIONES SUPERSÓNICAS PUEDO ACUMULAR ENERGÍA A MI ALREDEDOR, CUALQUIER TIPO DE ENERGÍA, MAGIA DE UNICORNIO O ALICORNIO, LA ENERGÍA DE LUZ QUE USAN LOS LINTERNAS VERDES, O RAYOS DE NUBE DE TORMENTA COMO EN ESTE CASO.**_ Le arrojé la esfera y él apenas la esquivó. _**-PARA DESPUÉS CONCENTRARLA EN UN SOLO PUNTO Y LUEGO MI TRAJE LA CONVIERTE EN ALGO QUE PUEDA MANIPULAR A MI ANTOJO Y LIBERARLO COMO DESCARGAS IRRADIADAS PARECIDAS A LAS DE LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD.**_ Empecé a crear más esferas carmesíes y pronto se las lancé a quemarropa.

Flash hacía lo posible por esquivarlas, hasta el momento tenía éxito. Pero cuando empecé a apuntar a los civiles de Canterlot… jeje… el estúpido héroe intentaba crear sus propias descargar de Fuerza de Velocidad, que a diferencia de las mías eran azules y solo las podía lanzar volando a gran velocidad mientras creaba rastros electrizantes que dejaba escapar como latigazos de energía. Básicamente intentaba parar disparos de un arma de fuego con una resortera y exponiéndose él mismo como escudo de ser necesario. No hace falta decir que Flash recibió varios ataques de lleno con tal de proteger a los ponis inocentes. Finalmente cayó derrotado y con bastantes heridas a unas de las calles de la estación del tren. El suelo empedrado no hizo mucho para amortiguar la caída.

La victoria era mía, y solo me acerqué a él para regodearme mientras me espetaba. _**-M-mal-dito. No te saldrás con la tuya.**_

 _ **-CLÁSICAS PALABRAS DE UN PERDEDOR. DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY UN POCO DESCEPCIONADO. ESPERABA UN POCO MÁS DE OPOSICIÓN DE PARTE TUYA. SEGURAMENTE DASH HABRÍA AGUANTADO MÁS…**_

Flash se reincorpora mirándome fijamente. _**-Es eso por lo que intentas quebrar su espíritu ¿no es así? Le tienes miedo a Dash y a lo que es capaz.**_

 _ **-SERIA ESTÚPIDO NO CONSIDERARLA UNA AMENAZA.**_ Di un pisotón sobre su cabeza y comencé a apretarlo contra el suelo evitando que se moviera y lastimándolo más en el proceso. _ **-UNA VELOCISTA QUE ADEMÁS ES FAVORECIDA CON EL PODER DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA. SI ASÍ ES, EN EFECTO ELLA ES LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE POSIBILIDADES DE DETENERME. JEJEJE. PERO TODO VA DE ACUERDO CON MI PLAN… Y THE DASH DEJARÁ DE SER UN ESTORBO APENAS AMANEZCA. EL MOMENTO DE MI ASCENSO ESTÁ MUY CERCA Y NINGÚNPONY O CRIATURA PODRÁ EVITARLO.**_

 _ **-Disculpe usted, señor.**_ Sentí que alguien tocaba mi ala derecha queriendo llamar mi atención para voltear y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un potente golpe que me mandó a volar prácticamente hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

 _ **-¡MALDITAAAAAA!**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué los villanos siempre andan haciendo sus monólogos? ¿Se encuentra bien, Sr Flash?**_

Flash _**-Me alegra verte… este… ¿cuál era tu nombre?**_

 _ **-Alicorn Marvel, señor. Para servirle.**_ (Comienza un conjuro sanador en el velocista) _**-Lamento no haber llegado antes, señor Flash.**_

Flash _**-No me digas "señor", se siente raro que una pony adulta me diga así.**_ (Se incorpora )

Marvel _**-Si… una adulta, claro.**_

* * *

Mi cuerpo de mantícora era muy resistente, así que el ataque de Flecha apenas y me hizo daño. Regresé a mi estado de pony un segundo, solo para después adoptar la forma de un licántropo para encarar al vigilante. _**-Sr. Blood. Parece que suceda lo que suceda, usted y yo estamos destinados a pelear.**_ Y de inmediato arremetí en contra de él a toda velocidad.

Disparó más de sus saetas y flechas, pero con mi nueva agilidad y velocidad era capaz de esquivarlas todas al tiempo que me aproximaba más y más hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para un zarpazo. Pero Flecha no era tonto. Se protegió con su resistente prótesis al tiempo que usaba su arco para contratacar cada vez que me tenía cerca y cuando me alejaba, para encontrar una mejor posición de ataque, continuaba lanzando flechas. Starlight se mantenía fuera del conflicto pues todavía no se recuperaba de la sobrecarga a la que la expuse.

Fue entonces que decidí optar por una forma más defensiva y resistente: un golem de diamante. Quizá ahora recibía todas las flechas de lleno, pero no me hacían ni cosquillas. A paso lento volvía a cortar la distancia e intentaba atrapar al desgraciado unicornio con mis gigantescos brazos cristalinos. Varias veces golpeé el suelo tratando de atinarle, pero él también era muy ágil y eludía mis embistes. _**-No podrá escapar por siempre, Sr Blood.**_

Flecha _**\- ¿Quién escapa? Solo hago tiempo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tiempo?**_ ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Tiempo para qué? Lo entendí hasta después, cuando se presentaron y aterrizaron las alicornios blanca y azul.

Celestia _**-Blue Blood. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_

Luna _**\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, sobrino?**_

Flecha _**-Tranquilas tías, tal y cómo pueden ver. Solo tengo un intercambio de opinión con Alchemist.**_

Me voltearon a ver, solo para sorprenderse cuando asumí mi forma original. Cualquiera diría que esperar que todo el ajetreo frente a su castillo no llamara la atención de las princesas era un poco estúpido, pero yo contaba con que ellas se presentaran… _**-Justo a quienes vine a buscar.**_

Celestia _**-Sunburst… No, el criminal Alchemist Hawk.**_

Luna _**– Supongo que no estás aquí para entregarte ¿o sí?**_

 _ **-Si he venido por una entrega.**_ Respondí. _**-Es hora de entregar Equestria al nuevo dios y para traer verdadera justicia a ella.**_

Ambas princesas encendieron sus cuernos en señal ataque, mientras Flecha tomaba la palabra apuntándome de nuevo con su arco. _**\- ¿Justicia? Más bien, venganza y hambre de poder. Pero no vas a obtener nada de eso, sólo ríndete Alchemist. Somos superiores en número y en poder.**_

 _ **-Jeje. ¿Seguros que quieren hacer esto? No olvide Sr. Blood que aún tengo la bomba antimagia que puedo detonar si así lo deseo.**_

Luna _**\- ¿Bomba antimagia?**_

 _ **-Así es princesa.**_ Seguí diciendo. _**-Una bomba antimagia lo suficientemente potente para dejarlas a usted, a su hermana, y a toda Canterlot sin su preciado poder mágico. Si no me creen, pregúntele a su sobrino.**_

Ante la amenaza, Celestia y Luna apagaron sus cuernos y miraron a Flecha, quién tensó aún más su arco con magia apuntándome directamente y dio tres pasos al frente. _**-Hazlo entonces. Haz estallar tu bomba. Creo que solo dejándome sin magia podrás salvarte de mi próximo tiro. Y no creas que tus transformaciones te salvarán, te he estado observando. A esta distancia, mi flecha te atravesará la cabeza antes de que cambies.**_

 _ **-Me está tentando Sr. Blood. Pero sé que no va a disparar. Usted ya no es un asesino. Solo está blufeando.**_

Flecha tensó todavía más su arco. _**\- Mira quién habla. No creo que tu bomba esté en Canterlot. Y aunque lo estuviera, dudo que la detones si Savitar se encuentra aquí.**_

Celestia _**\- ¿Savitar está en Canterlot?**_

Flecha _**-Así es tía.**_ Le contestó para luego decirme a mí. _**-Entonces ¿qué harás Alchemist?**_

 _ **-… … Muy bien. Tú ganas.**_ Levanté mis patas delanteras en señal de rendición. Claro que solo era una distracción pues en cuanto vi que dejaba de tensar su arco lancé una bomba de humo hacia el suelo desde mi capa. Aproveché el instante en que escapé de su vista para transportarme a unos metros de distancia desde donde cargué un conjuro que preparé especialmente para las princesas.

Starlight _**\- ¡Cuidado! ¡AHHH!**_ Se interpuso en el camino recibiendo ella el hechizo, el cual la hizo flotar unos instantes para luego despojarla de su Cutie Mark, ésta flotó hacia mí y permaneció a mi lado. Starlight se precipitó al suelo totalmente debilitada y con el color de su piel opacado.

Luna _**\- ¡No! ¡Starlight!**_

 _ **-Por eso te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, vieja amiga.**_ No era parte del plan original… mi objetivo eran las marcas de las alicornios, pero sin duda esto sería algo que podía aprovechar. Así que guarde la CM de Starlight en un recipiente que ya tenía preparado.

 _ **\- ¿C-como…?**_ Balbuceó Starlight con debilidad. _**\- ¿cómo aprendiste ese hechizo?**_

 _ **-En un mundo alterno, tú misma me lo enseñaste.**_ Expliqué. _**-No lo olvides, con la Gema del Alquimista a mi disposición puedo obtener conocimientos infinitos de otras realidades.**_

Celestia _**-Devuélvele a Starlight su Cutie Mark, Alchemist. O si no…**_

Ante la amenaza de Celestia, tanto la Flecha como Luna me miraban con la intención de atacarme, pero los amedrenté sosteniendo el recipiente de frente y diciéndoles. _**-Tiene razón Sr. Blood. La bomba no está en Canterlot y creo que no puedo usarla para amenazarlos, pero le aseguro que si usted o la princesa Luna intentan algo… destruiré esta CM y Starlight pasará el resto de su vida como una unicornio sin magia.**_

Flecha _**-No le harías eso. No serías capaz.**_

 _ **-Pues no me obligue a hacerlo.**_

Flecha _**\- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a la pony que amas?!**_

 _ **-… … … Esto… no se trata de amor…**_

Flecha _**\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sigues pensando en tu tonta venganza? ¡Pues aquí estoy! ¡Véngate de mí sí quieres, pero deja a la chica fuera de esto!**_

 _ **-Nada me gustaría más. Pero todo depende de la voluntad de Savitar.**_

 _ **\- ¿ALGUIEN DIJO MI NOMBRE?**_

Del cielo llegó envuelto en rayos el poderoso Savitar, y traía a alguien pisando le los cascos. Eran el famoso velocista escarlata y las más reciente alicornio heroína.

Luna _**-Así que tú eres Savitar.**_

 _ **-ES UN PLACER PRINCESA LUNA, VAYA QUE HA CRECIDO MUCHO. TODAVÍA RECUERDO LO PEQUEÑA QUE ERA CUANDO STARSWIRL NOS PIDIÓ AYUDA PARA RESCATARLAS A USTED Y SU HERMANA.**_

Celestia _**\- ¿Starswirl? ¿Cómo conoces a Starswirl?**_

Luna _**\- ¿A qué te refieres con rescatarnos?**_

 _ **-OH, ESO ES HISTORIA ANTIGUA QUE YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, padre.**_ Me disculpé con Savitar. _**-Aún no he podido quitarles sus Cutie Marks. Flecha y Starlight se interpusieron en el camino.**_

Savitar dio un vistazo a mí, a la botella con la marca de Starlight, y luego a las Hermanas Reales. _**-DESCUIDA HIJO MIO, PARECE QUE DE TODAS MANERAS TENEMOS ALGO CON LO CUAL NEGOCIAR.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Negociar?**_

 _ **-JEJE. ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE. LO QUE REALMENTE QUERIAMOS ERA LLEVARNOS A ALGUNA DE LAS PRINCESAS, DEBILITANDOLAS CON EL CONJURO ROBA CUTIE MARKS. PERO DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS NO CREO QUE VUELVAN A BAJAR LA GUARDIA, ASÍ QUE HAGAMOS UN TRATO. QUE UNA DE SUS MAJESTADES NOS ACOMPAÑE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA Y NOSOTROS DEVOLVEREMOS LA MARCA Y MAGIA DE LA CHICA.**_

Flash _**-No digas tonterías. No aceptaremos tales condiciones.**_

 _ **-Recuerden que, aunque admitimos que la bomba no está en esta ciudad.**_ Les dije. _ **-Todavía puede estallar en algún otro lugar.**_

Marvel _**-No en Ponyville. Vengo de allá y hemos comprobado que la bomba no está ahí.**_

Flecha _**-Eso quiere decir que se encuentra en el Imperio de Cristal.**_

Savitar y yo solo reímos por el comentario.

Starlight _**-No… no se preocupen por mí. Solo… hagan que les digan en que parte del Imperio se encuentra la bomba… yo no importo.**_

Apenas y soportaba ver a Starlight sufrir de esa manera, pero debía aguantar…. Debía soportarlo… un poco más, ya solo faltaba un poco más…

Luna _**-Muy bien. Yo accederé a sus demandas e iré con ustedes.**_

Celstia _**\- ¡Luna, no!**_

 _ **-ESO ME PARECE PERFECTO. TODAVÍA ES NECESARIO QUE CELESTIA SUBA EL SOL, ASÍ QUE… ACOMPÁÑENOS, PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE.**_

Marvel _**-No lo haga Princesa Luna.**_ Ella estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Savitar desplegó el detonador de la bomba y lo sostuvo en su garra de metal.

 _ **-TRANQUILIZATE NIÑA. AUN DESDE ESTE LUGAR, PUEDO ACCIONAR EL DETONADOR ADIOS A LA MAGIA DEL IMPERIO DEL NORTE.**_

Luna _**-No se preocupen. Estaré bien.**_ Miró a su hermana mayor y luego a la alicornio joven. _ **-Confío en que harán lo necesario para salir de esta dificultad.**_

La ´princesa se acercó a donde Savitar y yo.

 _ **-VAMONOS ALCHEMIST.**_

 _ **-Si…**_ Di un último vistazo hacia Starlight, antes de abrir un portal con mi magia.

Starlight _**-Nunca obtendrán el poder de Sireyos. Nuestros amigos no los dejarán.**_

 _ **-PUEDE QUE TENGAS RAZÓN. SE HA VUELTO UN FASTIDIO APODERARME DE ESTA MALDITA MANZANA. POR SUERTE, YA TENGO TODO LO QUE NECESITO.**_

Sin ninguna otra resistencia, nos retiramos llevándonos a la Princesa Luna.

* * *

 **Escondite de los Hijos de Savitar.**

 _ **-Ya era hora. Hyper Iron se está cansando de esperar aquí con el viejo.**_

Nos recibió Hyper Iron. Lo habíamos dejado a cargo del rehén Wind Rider, a quien teníamos atado en un rincón del lugar.

Luna _**-Listo. Ya me tienen aquí. Devuelvan la CM de Starlight Glimmer y detengan la bomba antimagia.**_

 _ **-EN UN MOMENTO ALTEZA. PRIMERO LO PRIMERO. ALCHEMIST, PROCEDE CON EL PLAN B…**_

 _ **-Como ordene.**_ Mi magia resonó junto con la Gema del Alquimista y después de concentrarla durante unos segundos, disparé hacia la alicornio un rayo entre rojizo y plateado que la rodeó y atrapó en una esfera de energía.

Luna _**-¡Ahhh! ¿Q-qué… qué me están haciendo?**_

 _ **-VERÁ PRINCESA. MI OBJETIVO ORIGINAL ERA APODERARME DE LA MAGIA DE DISCORD, SIREYOS. PERO CUANDO ÉSTA CAYÓ EN OTROS CASCOS TUVE QUE CAMBIAR MIS PLANES.**_

Luna _**\- ¿Y… augh… y ahora buscas mi magia…?**_

 _ **-NO EXACTAMENTE. LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO, LO QUE NECESITO, ES UN PODER QUE PUEDA ALTERAR LA REALIDAD Y USARLO PARA CUMPLIR MI PROPÓSITO FINAL. COMO YA DIJE, LA MAGIA DE DISCORD ERA MI PRIMERA OPCIÓN… PERO NO LA ÚNICA… ESTA ERA MI SEGUNDA OPCIÓN PORQUE TOMARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO EXTRAERLA DE SU CUERPO, PRINCESA…**_

Luna continuaba en pleno sufrimiento dentro de la esfera, pero miró con expresión de horror hacia Savitar comprendiendo lo que realmente quería de ella. _**-Savitar… tu… lo que buscas ahora es… ¡¿el Tantabus?!**_

 _ **-QUE BIEN QUE LO COMPRENDA Y QUE ACCEDIÓ ANTES DE QUE SU HERMANA LO HICIERA. ESO NOS AHORRÓ TIEMPO. SI ELLA SE HUBIERA OFRECIDO PRIMERO, HABRÍA TENIDO QUE DECLINAR PARA OBLIGARLA A USTED. QUE BUENO QUE NO FUE NECESARIO. JAJAJA. AHORA DEBE DISCULPARME, DASH Y SUS AMIGAS NO TARDARÁN EN LLEGAR Y DEBO PREPARARME PARA RECIBIRLAS. ALCHEMIST, CONTINUA CON ESO HASTA EXTRAER EL TANTABUS…**_

 _ **-Así será, padre.**_ Sí, así es. Esta noche cumpliré mis ambiciones, por las cuales servía a Savitar. Debo admitir que le mentí a Flecha, esto si se trata de amor, el amor que me quitaron. Cuando obtengamos el Tantabus podré recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado: mi verdadero amor y mi venganza contra los que me la sacrificaron…

…ya falta muy poco mi querida Starlight.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ… próximo capítulo... bueno, se los diría, pero mejor que sea sorpresa. Lo único que les diré es que el siguiente Race tiene el nombre del último villano que aparecerá. A ver fanáticos de Flash, adivinen.**


	28. 28th Race: El surgimiento de Goddesspeed

**Después de dos meses super difíciles atascado de trabajo, por fin pude actualizar. Y claro tuvo mucho que ver también que ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, así que lo fui escribiendo muy poco a poco. Entre que lo leía y releía para recuperar el hilo de la historia, también me demoró mucho. Pero al fin, como se prometió, es hora de introducir al último villano. Confío que la espera haya valido la pena y no sea en vano. Les presento…**

* * *

28th Race: El surgimiento de Goddesspeed

 _ **\- ¡Wiiii!**_

Gritaba Pinkie Pie momentos después de que nos transportó a quién sabe donde. Quedamos suspendidas en el aire y caímos de golpe al suelo a solo unos centímetros de altura. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando aterricé sobre Lightning Dust y a un lado de AppleJack.

Dust _**\- ¡Quítate de encima Dash! No porque estés herida significa que puedes usarme como amortiguador de tu pata.**_

AppleJack _**\- ¡Avisa antes de volver a hacer eso, Pinkie!**_

 _ **-Oki doki, AJ.**_ Dijo la humana rosada mientras flotaba sentada de chinito. _ **-Pero llámame Chaos. Estoy transformada ¿recuerdas?**_

 _ **-Pinkie Pie, es decir, Chaos. ¿A dónde nos has traído?**_ Le pregunté tras quitarme de la espalda de Dust. Di un vistazo a los alrededores y aunque era un lugar extraño, me resultaba también muy familiar.

 _ **-Estamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos.**_ Respondió Chaos con una alegre sonrisa despreocupada.

AJ _**-Pero esto no es Ponyville.**_

Chaos _**-Jiji. Claro que no, tontita. Estamos en…**_

 _ **-… la Academia Wonderbolt.**_ Musitó Dust mientras también inspeccionaba los alrededores con la mirada. Caí en cuenta de que tenía razón, se veía un poco diferente de noche, pero alcancé a reconocer la pista de aterrizaje, la cascada y las siluetas de los edificios sobre las nubes. No es que nunca hubiera estado de noche en la academia, pero siempre que se ponía el sol, el entrenamiento era suspendido y procedíamos a entrar a los vestidores, los salones o el comedor. Esta era la primera vez que me paraba en la pista principal durante la noche.

Luego me di cuenta de algo más. Chaos tenía razón en algo, era el lugar donde mis amigas y yo conocimos a Lightning Dust. El mismo lugar de donde yo hice que la expulsaran…

 _ **\- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?**_ Preguntó Dust con tono ansioso y enfado.

Chaos _**-Bueno, creí que como nos vas a guiar al escondite de Savitar, lo mejor sería trasladarnos desde un sitio que todas conocemos. Y este es el único lugar, aparte de Ponyville, que se me ocurrió.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué tenía de malo Ponyville?**_ Le cuestioné. _**-Digo, ya estábamos ahí…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y dejar que el espía nos siguiera y le avisara a Savitar? No seas tontita Dashie.**_ Dijo Chaos.

 _ **\- ¿Espía? ¿Cuál espía?**_ No entendía a que se refería, hasta que AJ me lo explicó. Durante mi estancia en la enfermería, los demás en el castillo discutieron sobre una posible filtración y también recuerdo que Dust nos advirtió que Savitar nos estaría observando. Eso explicaría cómo los Hijos de Savitar nos voltearon la trampa en Fillydelphia; alguien le avisaba de nuestros movimientos y planes.

Applajack _**-No creí que alguna vez diría esto, pero creo lo que Pinkie dice tiene sentido… de alguna manera.**_

Chaos _**-Ejem… querrás decir "lo que dice CHAOS tiene sentido" ¿no?**_

AJ _**-Si, si. Chaos. Perdona, aun no me acostumbro. Bueno, sea como sea, muéstranos el camino Lightning Dust. Puedes guiarnos desde aquí ¿verdad?**_

Dust _**-Si… eso supongo. Pero debemos irnos si queremos llegar antes de…**_

 _ **-Esperen.**_ Interrumpí. _**-Cambio de planes. Lighting Dust, dime ahora donde está el escondite y yo iré a salvar a Wind Rider mientras ustedes esperan aquí.**_

AJ _**-Detén tu carreta. Ese no es el plan, Rainbow. Twilight dijo que tenemos que ir juntas.**_

Chaos _**-Cierto. Somos un equipo.**_

 _ **-Ni hablar, sin importar lo que diga Twilight, no voy a arriesgar sus vidas o exponer los poderes de Sireyos de nuevo.**_

Dust refutó. _**-Y yo no voy a exponer la vida de mi tío. Savitar fue muy explícito: yo las debo guiar en persona. Así que no le diré nada a ningún pony. Lo único que tienen que hacer es seguirme.**_ Levantó vuelo. _**-Y como les decía, más vale que nos vayamos de una vez si queremos llegar antes del amanecer.**_

 _ **-Pero…**_

AJ _**-Sin peros Dash. Iremos juntas. Chaos…**_

Chaos _**-Entendido.**_

La humana rosada movió sus dedos y se creó un atuendo extraño con un turbante en la cabeza y alfombra voladora en la que ella misma y Applejack se subieron para ir tras Lightning Dust. Mientras daban una vuelta a mi alrededor, la rubia me jaló de mi cola y me trepó al tapete viviente al tiempo que Chaos me ataba con una soga mágica para evitar que usara mis alas.

 _ **\- ¡Oye! Yo puedo volar por mi cuenta ¿sabes? ¿Y por qué me amarran así? Parece que soy una prisionera.**_

AJ _**-Solo así vas a estarte quieta. Por tu herida será mejor que descanses mientras Chaos nos lleva y necesitarás ahorrar tu energía si nos topamos con alguno de esos molestos villanos. Además, conociéndote, intentarías sacarle la información a Lightning Dust mientras vuelas junto a ella. Es mejor seguirla a distancia.**_

Para mi disgusto así lo hicimos, íbamos a varios metros alejadas de Dust sin perderla de vista en ningún momento. La alfombra simplemente la seguía como si fuera su sombra aérea. Era extraño, Lighting Dust volaba rápido, pero yo sabía que esa no era su máxima velocidad. Creo que era la primera vez que la veía autocontrolada. Pero pasado un buen rato de seguirla…

 _ **-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea que vayan conmigo.**_ Les insistí a mis amigas. _ **-Me preocupa que les pase algo.**_

AJ _ **-No eres la única que está preocupada. Tu también nos preocupas ¿sabes? Todo esto del Flashpoint te ha afectado para mal. No creas que no nos damos cuenta.**_

 _ **-Yo puedo lidiar con eso, para eso tengo mis poderes.**_ Bueno, mientras los tenga por el momento pues pienso renunciar a ellos después de que esto termine.

Chaos _**-Yo también tengo poderes ahora. Y sin ofender Dashie, pero soy más poderosa que tú.**_

 _ **-Precisamente por eso Savitar desea quitarte tus poderes.**_ Le contesté. _ **-Es demasiado arriesgado que…**_

AJ _**-Ahí vas de nuevo. Es el mismo sermoncito que le dices a Fluttershy desde que se convirtió en Canario.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_ Me llevé una gran sorpresa. Creí que solo Rarity, los miembros de la Liga y yo sabíamos de la identidad de Canario. Pero Applejack no me dio tiempo de cuestionarle nada.

AJ _**-Mira, yo sé que estás intranquila desde tu batalla con Reverse Dash y que por eso le insistes a Fluttershy que no siga el camino del superhéroe. Te confieso que cuando nos lo dijo tenía la misma preocupación que tú tienes Dash, pero he visto que nuestra amiga es muy capaz de…**_

Chaos _**-Uhm… Applejack. Dash no tiene idea de lo que le hablas. Ella no tiene recuerdos de Fluttershy convirtiéndose en el Canario. Es una de esas cosas locas del Flashpoint.**_

ApplejackJ _**\- ¿Uh? ¿En serio?**_

 _ **-Oigan.**_ Dust nos llamó la atención frenando un poco y volando a nuestro lado. _**-Ya dejen de parlotear. Ya casi llegamos.**_

Di un vistazo por la orilla de la alfombra para revisar y reconocer el lugar. Me llevé otra gran sorpresa. _**-Oh por Celestia. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿El Bosque Everfree?!**_

Si, lo que sobrevolábamos era el bosque donde mis amigas y yo habíamos empezado a forjar un lazo con Twilight, el sitio donde permanecían ocultos los Elementos y el Árbol de la Armonía. ¡A solo unos minutos de Ponyville, por amor de Celestia! Parecía una broma de Discord que hubiéramos recorrido toda esa distancia para llegar a un lugar relativamente cercano.

Lightning entonces aterrizó al pie de una colina en un claro. Al bajar de la alfombra, Chaos regresó a su atuendo normal mientras AJ me desataba, luego empezamos a seguir a Dust, quién se adentraba en el follaje del bosque.

Chaos _**-Vaya, estaba más cerca de lo que pensé. Jeje. Parece que nos hice venir por el camino largo. Jiji.**_

AJ y yo le reclamamos _**\- ¡¿Tú crees?!**_

 _ **-Está bien.**_ Habló Dust. _ **-No me gustó el lugar que elegiste punto de partida, pero hicimos buen tiempo. De haberlas guiado desde Ponyville, para hacer este mismo tiempo tendríamos que haber caminado despacio. Ir tan lento me habría desesperado.**_ Detuvo su andar y volteó a vernos. _**-Y además el vuelo me ayudó a calmarme y aclarar mis ideas, así que escuchen lo que les voy a decir…**_

Todas paramos de caminar mientras Dust nos compartía sus pensamientos.

Dust _**-Lo pensé detenidamente durante el camino. Si Savitar realmente tiene una espía en su grupo, dudo que sea una**_ **ustedes** _ **tres, ya que quiere liquidar a dos y la otra es apenas importante. Sin ofender, granjerita.**_

AppleJack _**-Ok, haré de cuenta que no me ofendí con eso. Continua.**_

Dust _ **-Por el bien de mi tío, creo que… no me queda más que confiar en ustedes para ayudarme a rescatarlo. Así que les diré exactamente a donde vamos para que estén enteradas y me ayuden a pensar en algún plan de rescate.**_

Chaos _**-Bien, dinos todo amiga.**_

Dust miró con molestia a Chaos. _**-No se confundan. No somos amigas.**_ Confirmó. _ **-De hecho, Dash sería la última pony en Equestria con quién forjaría una amistad. Pero ya que voy a confiar en ustedes, espero que en cuanto te diga su ubicación, Dash, no nos dejes atrás para intentar algo por tu cuenta.**_

 _ **-Si, sí. Lo entiendo, lo prometo. Ya escupe de una buena vez lo que nos tengas que decir.**_

Dust _**-De acuerdo. El lugar al que vamos, el escondite de Savitar, no es desconocido para ustedes. De hecho, deben conocerlo muy bien.**_

Applejack _**-Déjame adivinar. ¿Se tratará acaso del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas?**_ Intenta deducir planteando el lugar más obvio para escondite para un villano.

Dust _**-Je. Casi le atinas. Vamos unos pisos más abajo, donde yace un inmenso árbol de cristal.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿LA CUEVA DEL ÁRBOL DE LA ARMONÍA?!**_

Dust _**-No tengo idea de lo que planea hacer ese sujeto. Pero sin duda pretende algo con ese árbol mágico.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en susodicha cueva…

Alchemist continuaba con el hechizo para sustraer el Tantabus de la Princesa Luna, quién a pesar de su estado de continuo dolor bajo la influencia del hechizo, pudo distinguir finalmente el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Luna _ **-Ustedes… argh… son muy osados para establecerse en este… uff… lugar sacro…**_

Alchemist _**-Jeje. Claro, ha sido idea mía usar uno de los lugares más sagrados de Equestria como base de operaciones. Casi ningún pony viene a este lugar. Deberían tenerlo más vigilado ¿no lo cree majestad?**_

Wind Rider se hallaba amordazado y amarrado al otro lado de la cueva y a la vista de Alchemist por si intentaba alguna manera de escaparse. Por otro lado, en la cima de las escaleras se hayan Hyper Iron y Savitar en espera de la aparición del grupo de Dash.

 _ **-Hyper Iron está muy ansioso de que lleguen esas ponis.**_

 _ **-NO COMAS ANSIAS. LA NUEVA PORTADORA DE SIREYOS NO SERÁ UN OPOENTE SENCILLO. PERO TODO SALDRÁ BIEN MIENTRAS NOS APEGUEMOS AL PLAN. RECUERDAS EL PLAN, ¿CIERTO?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto. Mantener a esas heroínas ocupadas en lo que Alchemist termina de sacar el Tantabus. No hay manera de que Hyper Iron falle esta vez.**_

 _ **-MÁS TE VALE.**_

Un rato después, Savitar echa un vistazo al cielo. _**-NO FALTA MUCHO PARA LA HORA DEL AMANECER. LIGHTNING DUST APARECERÁ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO.**_

Y así fue…

* * *

Después de varios minutos, el grupo de rescate había llegado a donde iniciaban las escaleras hacia la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía. Ahí estaban parados y esperándonos, Savitar y el molesto super minotauro Hyper Iron. Solo espero que el plan que ideamos entre las cuatro dé resultado.

 _ **-HOLA OTRA VEZ DASH. ¿CÓMO SIGUE TU PATA?**_ Dijo burlón y presuntuoso.

Me quité el vendaje de mi pata y me paré firme con mis cuatro patas en el suelo. _**-Muy pronto lo averiguarás. Mis poderes son 120% más asombrosos que los tuyos.**_

Savitar mi miró detenidamente muy extrañado.

Dust _**-Cumplí con mi parte del trato Savitar. Ahora suelta al tío Rider.**_

 _ **-MM… PACIENCIA, PACIENCIA MI QUERIDA LIGHTNING DUST. NO OLVIDES QUE EL TRATO NO TERMINA SINO HASTA QUE SIREYOS ESTÉ EN MIS CASCOS.**_

Chaos _**-Lo siento, pero a mi me acaban de confiar esa rica manzana.**_ Empieza a levitar ondeando su capa y sus brazos extendidos hacia los villanos. _ **-No voy a dárselas tan fácilmente, bobito villano.**_

 _ **-YA VEREMOS. ¡VE POR ELLA, HYPER IRON!**_

Ante la orden y con velocidad que rivaliza con la de un velocista, el minotauro embiste de frente a Princess of Chaos, pero en lugar de taclearla, cambia repentinamente su trayectoria y se dirige hacia Applejack.

Chaos _**-Uh, así que quieres otro rehén. Pero esta vez no te funcionará.**_ (Chasquido de dedos)

Applejack desaparece, y en su lugar brota un grueso tronco de árbol que Hyper Iron no duda en pulverizar con sus manos desnudas. Pero luego las raíces restantes del mismo tronco cobran vida y se enredan por todo el cuerpo del minotauro tratando de restringir sus movimientos.

Iron _ **-Esta cosa no aprisionará a Hyper Iron, chiquilla.**_ Intenta destrozarlas con los músculos de sus brazos, pero sin éxito alguno. _**\- ¿Qué pasa con estas malditas raíces? No puedo romperlas.**_

Chaos _**-Son de una goma muy elástica y flexible. Temo que necesitaras más que simple fuerza para romperlas.**_ Se burla flotando cerca del minotauro.

Iron _**\- ¡No hay nada de simple en la fuerza de Hyper Iron!**_ Pone más faena, pero es en vano.

Chaos _**-Buh. ¡Vamos, échale ganas!**_ Le grita con un megáfono en mano.

Las demás estamos a la expectativa de lo que ocurra sin movernos de nuestro lugar. Yo no le he quitado la vista de encima a Savitar, quién parece también estar a la espera de algo.

 _ **\- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE DASH? TE VEO MUY TRANQUILA MIENTRAS TU AMIGA PELEA POR SU CUENTA.**_

 _ **-Lo mismo digo, creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan quietecito desde que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **-MMH… ¿EH "QUIETECITO"? ESPERA UN MOMENTO. ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN AQUÍ.**_ Y de improviso lanza unos rayos escarlatas desde su armadura hacia nosotras.

Por otra parte, Hyper Iron cambia su estrategia, y empieza a arrojar rayos de energía calórica a las raíces para derretirlas y liberarse.

Chaos _**\- ¿Ya ves? Más vale maña que fuer…**_ No termina la frase pues el musculoso logra sujetarla con sus manos y empieza a estrujarla como si fuera un pato de goma.

Iron _**-Gracias por el consejo. Ya te tengo, alimaña. Ahora me la pagarás.**_ Los ojos y lengua de Chaos se estiran como si ella misma fuera un juguete, hasta que literalmente explota en un estallido de confeti. _**\- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿No era real?**_

Los rayos de Savitar nos dieron de lleno, pero mientras que Dust y Applejack se convirtieron en simples rocas al contacto, yo permanecí firme en mi lugar como si nada.

 _ **-YA VEO.**_ Dijo Savitar. _**-NO SON MÁS QUE SIMPLES SEÑUELOS, ¿NO ES ASÍ SEÑORITA CHAOS?**_

Le saqué la lengua mientras y me golpeé yo misma mi cabecita. _**-Upsi, creo que me descubriste.**_ Me quité mi disfraz de The Dash con ayuda de un cierre desde mi cabeza y me revelé como la Princess of Chaos verdadera. _**-Pero admítelo, mi interpretación de Dashie fue muy convincente.**_

 _ **-DEMASIADO EXAGERADO YO DIRÍA. POR NO MENCIONAR QUE LA HERIDA QUE LE DEJÉ NO SANRÍA TAN RAPIDO, AUN SIENDO UNA VELOCISTA. ESO FUE LO QUE TE DELATÓ.**_

 _ **-Todos son críticos…**_ Acto seguido formo unas burbujas blancas alrededor de ambos villanos y las mando volar muy lejos en el cielo con un bate de beisbol y un palo de golf gigantes. _**\- ¡Homerun en uno! O algo así. Bueno, luego nos vemos muchachos, hasta la próxima.**_ Me despedí de ellos mientras se seguían elevando en aire hasta perderlos de vista.

 _ **-Buen trabajo, Chaos.**_ Me felicita mi prima, que sale de entre los arbustos. _**-Les diste algo de tiempo a Dash. Apuesto cuatro canastas rebosantes a que ya rescataron a Wind Rider.**_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

Lightning Dust y yo entramos al castillo de la dos hermanas, pues probablemente alguno de los sótanos podría estar cerca de la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía. De ahí yo podría entrar usando vibraciones a alta velocidad para atravesar las paredes, Barry me dijo que llamaban a esa habilidad "Fase". Dust esperaría en la entrada del edificio desde donde podría vigilar la distracción que Chaos y Applejack estarían armando para mantener ocupado a Savitar y sus secuaces.

Pero primero debía encontrar el muro indicado y para eso necesitaba un mapa detallado del lugar. Recordé que Twilight mencionó que el diario de las princesas contenía un plano del castillo, justo lo que necesitaba. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos localizar el diario con mi velocidad e inmediatamente al tenerlo en mis cascos me dirigí al sótano más profundo del castillo.

 _ **-Muy bien… debe ser por aquí.**_ Me dije a mi misma cuando localicé el muro. No era muy buena leyendo planos, pero sin duda alguna estaba en el sitio correcto para entrar en la Fase. El único problema es que no podía saber a ciencia cierta la distancia que tendría que recorrer para llegar a la cueva. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Comencé con la maniobra hasta sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanecía mientras me agitaba a mi misma. Era una sensación extraña. Mientras avanzaba podía sentir de alguna manera el grosor de la roca solida que atravesaba y solo hasta que dejé de percibirla, fue que me animé a detenerme. ¡Increíble! Lo había conseguido. Había llegado a la caverna del Árbol.

Miré un poco a mi alrededor, no tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar a Wind Rider, amarrado y amordazado. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia él y destrocé las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

 _ **-Wind Raider, ¿se encuentra bien? He venido a rescatarlo.**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash. ¡No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo!**_ Me regañó. _**\- ¡La Princesa Luna es quien necesita de tu ayuda!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿La Princesa Luna?**_

 _ **-Vaya, vaya. Así que llegaste después de todo, The Dash.**_ Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la cueva. Era Alchemist. _**-Pero llegas tarde…**_ Junto a él se encontraba la Princesa, en el suelo y sin conocimiento. _**-Demasiado tarde.**_ Alchemist sostenía en su casco una bola de energía, dentro de esta se movía una especie de mancha amorfa que brillaba con colores entre azul y violeta. Parecía un pedazo de la etérea melena de la Princesa Luna.

 _ **-Desgraciado ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la Princesa?!**_

Alchemist _**-Deberías estar agradecida. Ya no necesitamos de los poderes de Sireyos. Luna ya nos ha proveído de lo que necesitábamos, así que tu amiga puede conservar la Manzana de la Discordia…**_

* * *

De regreso a la entrada…

Chaos _**-Gracias Applejack. Estoy segura de que ahora todo estará bien, pero solo por si acaso...**_ Aparece una docena de cañones apuntando hacia el cielo al as esferas blancas. _**\- ¡Ahora voy a jugar un rato al tiro al blanco!**_

Applejack _**\- Terroncito, creo que ya has usado demasiado tus nuevos poderes. Es mejor no presionarlos más de lo debido. Ejem… manzareza, manzareza, manzareza.**_

En ese momento Chaos regresó a su forma de pony rosada normal. _**-Aw, vamos Applejack. Solo un ratito más.**_

 _ **-Nop.**_

La discusión no pudo continuar pues algo cayó desde el cielo impactándose frente a nosotras.

 _ **-DEBISTE DEJARLA USARLOS UN POCO MÁS…**_

 _ **-Hyper Iron pudo romper tu trampa en esta ocasión, pony rosada.**_

Applejack _**\- ¡Cáscaras! Regresaron antes de lo que pensé.**_

 _ **-CRASO ERROR VAQUERA. SUBESTIMAS AL DIOS DE LA VELOCIDAD.**_

Pinkie _**\- ¡Applejack, manzarezas ya!**_ Le gritó a para que reactivara sus poderes pero antes de que reaccionara, Hyper Iron ya había llegado a donde la rubia y le propinó un golpe con los dedos.

Aunque aparentemente fue un golpe ligero, Applejack salió disparada hacia el bosque y seguramente había quedado mu malherida.

Pinkie _**\- ¡No! ¡Applejack!**_ Salió corriendo para ir a auxiliarla.

 _ **-BIEN HECHO, HIJO. ESE GOLPE QUE LE DISTE EN LA QUIJADA SEGURAMENTE EVITARÁ QUE PRINCESS OF CHAOS NOS MOLESTE POR EL MOMENTO.**_

Iron _**-Hyper Iron garantiza que esas dos ya no son una amenaza, pero ¿quieres que acabe con ellas por si las dudas?**_

Entonces Savitar emite un sonido agudo desde su armadura, casi como un silbato. _**-NO TE MOLESTES, DEJEMOS QUE LAS MASCOTAS DE TU HERMANO SE ENCARGUEN DE ELLAS.**_

En lo profundo del bosque, unos ojos brillantes y amenazadores se distinguen. Media docena de criaturas depredadroras parecen haber reaccionado al llamado de Savitar y ahora se dirigen a donde yacen Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

 _ **-ALCHEMIST YA DEBE HABER TERMINADO… VAMOS…**_

Iron _**\- ¿Qué hay de Lightning Dust?**_

 _ **-OH, ES VERDAD. CUANDO IBAMOS SUBIENDO EN ESAS BURBUJAS, PUDE VERLA ENTRANDO AL CASTILLO.**_ Apunta hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas. _**-SI QUIERES ENCÁRGATE DE ELLA. YA NO LA NECESITAMOS.**_

 _ **-Jeje. Cómo tu ordenes, Padre. Hyper Iron se encargará de esa pequeña traidora.**_

No sabía que estaba pasando ahora. ¿Qué hacía la Princesa en ese lugar? ¿Qué le había hecho Alchemist a Luna? ¿Y por qué ya no necesitaban a Sireyos? Todo era muy confuso y estaba a punto de ponerse todavía más extraño.

Rider _**\- ¿Qué esperas Dash? ¡Acaba con ese sujeto!**_

 _ **-SI DASH. ADELANTE, ACABA CON EL VILLANO.**_

No, no, no. Savitar se había aparecido. ¿Eso significaba que…? _**-Applejack, Pinkie Pie. ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!**_

 _ **-HAS VUELTO A FALLAR DASH. TUS AMIGAS SE HAN AGREGADO A TU LISTA DE FRACASOS, JAJAJA.**_

 _ **-No, es mentira… ¡Mientes!**_ Pensaba en atacarlo en ese momento, pero nuevamente Savitar se adelantó a mis movimientos y para cuando reaccioné, ya me tenía sometida contra el suelo con una de sus garras, al igual que al ex wonderbolt.

 _ **-CUIDADO DASH. DEBES MANTENERTE TRANQUILA. TU HERIDA DE NUESTRO ULTIMO ENCUENTRO TODAVÍA NO SANA POR COMPLETO. AHORA QUEDATE QUIETA MIENTRAS ERES TESTIGO DE MI ASCENSO. TU TAMBIÉN WIND RIDER… PODRÁS VER LA CAIDA FINAL DE DASH ANTE EL SER SUPREMO QUE GOBERNARÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.**_

Savitar volteó su atención hacia Alchemist. _**-ES MOMENTO, HIJO MIO. EMPIEZA CON LA FASE FINAL.**_

Alchemist _**-A la orden.**_

El unicornio hace flotar de frente su Gema del Alquimista y arroja un rayo contra el Árbol de la Armonía. Del árbol emerge un segundo rayo de energía hacia arriba y se junta con un tercer rayo proveniente de la misma Gema formando un triangulo de poder cuya en cuya punta se empieza a formar un vórtice.

 _ **-No puede ser… eso es…**_

 _ **-LO DISTINGUES ¿VERDAD DASH? UNA GRIETA HACIA LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD FORMADO POR LA RESONANCIA DE DOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA MISMA.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-LA SEMILLA QUE LOS PILARES USAMOS PARA CREAR EL ÁRBOL HACE MIL AÑOS Y LA GEMA DEL ALQUIMISTA, NO SON OTRA COSA MÁS QUE PARTES CALCINADAS DE LA MISMA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD CREADAS POR MI. ES UNA FORMA SEGURA DE ENTRAR EN LA FUERZA DE LA VEOCIDAD MIENTRAS SE EVITA LA INTRUCIÓN DE LOS MOLESTOS ESPECTROS.**_

 _ **\- Maldito ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerle a FV?!**_

 _ **-NADA. SOLO VOY A… ¡CONVERTIRME EN ELLA!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-TAL COMO LO OYES. VOY A HACERME UNO CON LA DEIDAD CONOCIDA COMO FUERZA DE LA VELOCIDAD USANDO UN PODER PARA ALTERAR LA REALIDAD MISMA DENTRO DE ELLA.**_

Fue cuando lo entendí. _**\- Para eso querías a Sireyos ¿no es así? Para fusionarte con FV.**_

 _ **-SIREYOS ERA UNA DE MIS OPCIONES. PERO AHORA CUENTO CON UNA MAGIA SIMILAR QUE ME DARÁ LOS MISMOS RESULTADOS.**_

Alchemist _**-El Tantabus de la Princesa Luna.**_ Presumió mostrando la esfera etérea.

 _ **-No. No puedes.**_ Le dije a Savitar. _**-No sabes lo que ocurrirá si haces esto. Pones en riesgo a toda Equestria, no, a todas las dimensiones, si continuas con esto. Nadie debería tener tal poder.**_

 _ **-ES MUY TARDE PARA DETENERME. AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES ENTRAR A LA FUERZA DE VELOCIDAD LLEVANDO EL TANTABUS CONMIGO. LO HAS HECHO BIEN ALCHEMIST, DAME AHORA EL TANTABUS PARA QUE PUEDA ACCEDER AL PODER SUPREMO.**_

Alchemist deja flotando su gema y se separa de ella para mantener el portal abierto mientras se acerca a Savitar, pero a unos metros de distancia, detiene su caminar hacia nosotros.

 _ **-Lo siento Padre, pero tengo otros planes en mente.**_ De su capa saca un frasco cuyo contenido parecía una Cutie Mark. Era como cuando Starlight Glimmer robó las nuestras en aquella aldea donde la conocimos, y precisamente la Cutie Mark dentro del frasco, era la de ella.

Para sorpresa de los tres que estábamos frente a él, Alchemist introdujo la esfera del Tantabus dentro de la botella y la arrojó dentro del vórtice. Este acto fue tan impredecible que ni siquiera Savitar lo vio venir.

 _ **\- ¡NO, MI PODER! ¡¿QUÉ HACES, ALCHEMIST?!**_

Al entrar al vórtice, la botella comenzó a parpadear con los colores del Tantabus y la misma entrada dimensional se concentró en un solo punto y explotó sobre si misma dejando solo una estela de luz y varios fragmentos de vidrio roto en el sitio. La estela se alejó en dirección hacia…

* * *

Canterlot.

Flecha y Celestia se encontraban en la entrada principal del palacio junto a una incolora Starlight Glimmer, cuando de pronto, un haz de luz llegó desde lejos y rodeo a la unicornio proveyéndole de su Cutie Mark y regresándola a la normalidad…

Celestia _**-Gracias al cielo. Parece que alguien consiguió arrebatarle tu Cutie Mark a ese villano, Starlight.**_

Stralight _**\- ¡Ah! Pero, ¿qué me está pasando?**_

O por lo menos parecía regresar a la normalidad en un principio, pero unos segundos después, desde sus flancos y su recién recobrada marca, una mancha que brilla con tonos oscuros empezaba a propagarse y la chica violeta empezaba a cambiar los colores de su cuero y se transformaba poco a poco en un ser etéreo de colores nocturnos y ojos blancos resplandecientes.

Flecha _**\- ¡¿Y ahora que le sucede?!**_

El nuevo ser permanece en pie durante unos instantes siendo admirada por los unicornios de Canterlot, pero como si fuera una estrella fugaz deja la ciudad antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear rumbo a…

* * *

La Cueva del Árbol de la Armonía.

La nueva unicornio etérea se presenta ante Savitar, Rider, Dash y Alchemist.

Rider _**\- ¿Q-qué… qué es esa cosa?**_

Dash _**-Imposible… ¿Starlight, eres tú?**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER, ALCHEMIST?!**_

Alchemist _**-Jejeje, eres ingenuo Padre. Todo el tiempo pensabas que me manipulabas cuando de hecho, era al contrario. Esta es la razón para hacerte crear el Flashpoint. Una realidad donde mi amada reviviera fue siempre mi objetivo. Starlight nunca debió haber muerto, nunca debió negársele el grandioso destino como ser supremo de toda la creación.**_

 _ **\- ¡ESE DESTINO ERA MIO! SOLO UN VELOCISTA PUEDE MANIPULAR LA FUERZA DE LA VELOCIDAD.**_ Furioso, soltó a los dos pegasos que tenía sometidos y se fue contra su propio hijo dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos, pero Savitar queda paralizado, varias luces pequeñas lo rodean y destrozan su armadura convirtiendo ciertas partes en polvo. Y Starlight se encontraba frente a él. _**\- ¿QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER? NO… NO PUDE VER NADA. PARTE DE MI ARMADURA SE HA DESGASTADO COMO SI HUBIERAN TRANSCURRIDO MILES DE AÑOS EN UN INSTANTE.**_

Alchemist _**-Estas muy equivocado Savitar. Puede que tengas el conocimiento, pero no la capacidad para entender por completo lo que sucede. La Fuerza de la Velocidad y el Tantabus son fuentes de poder basada en magia. Por ende, solo aquellos que estudian y usan magia pueden llegar a comprender cabalmente este poder. Y Starlight es la más dotada unicornio, su talento rebasa incluso el de las Princesas.**_

Starlight hace un ademán con su pata y la armadura de Savitar vuelve a la normalidad como si nada, rejuveneciéndola.

Alchemist _ **-Ahora Starlight no solo manipula la Fuerza de la Velocidad como lo hacen los velocistas comunes y corrientes, sino que la controla a su antojo como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo; así como cualquier unicornio mueve objetos con la magia de su cuerno. Mi Starlight se ha convertido en el verdadero ser omnipotente que controla el mismo transcurrir del tiempo, la máxima deidad sobre todas las dimensiones, en una diosa absoluta. Si… la Diosa de la Velocidad… ¡Goddesspeed!**_

CONTINUARÁ… 29th Race: La máxima bomba antimagia.


	29. 29th Race: La máxima bomba antimagia

**Nuevamente tenemos al buen Linterna como protagonista, pero antes una introducción de un villano.**

* * *

 **29th Race: La máxima bomba antimagia**

Los héroes son tan molestos y tienen debilidades obvias como el autosacrificio por los inocentes, códigos de ética y moralidad, buagh… me repugnan. Como por ejemplo esta chica unicornio con poderes congelantes o el pequeño Linterna que se atrevieron a desafiarme a mí, Master Spectrum, hie hie hie; por defender a los ponis de cristal, o a sus mismos compañeros superhéroes, bajan la guardia y quedan fácilmente a mi merced, ah pero ¿a qué quería llegar…? Oh sí, aun teniendo esas debilidades, debo reconocer que su actitud valiente, por no decir terca, de no rendirse jamás los hace… un poco admirables. Si, creo que fue esa parte la que me hizo obsesionarme con esa molesta pegaso amarilla.

Era divertido y excitante pelear con Daring Do. Ver cómo se las ingeniaba para sortear los obstáculos y trampas que le ponía me llenaba de coraje y a la vez de expectación. En los momentos cuando creía que había ganado y que no la volvería a ver, muy en el fondo me entristecía el pensar que ya no iba a escuchar su voz burlándose de mí. Secretamente esperaba que Daring se hubiera salvado y que la volvería a ver en algún próximo templo o ruina ancestral… y siempre era así, siempre se salía con la suya. En cada encuentro con ella, podía sentir mi corazón latir al mil por hora por todas las cambiantes, contradictorias y combinadas emociones… las cuales disfrutaba a pesar de que casi siempre perdía al final.

Pero… Daring perdió parte de esa chispa después de la muerte de Caballeron. Todavía continuaba sobreviviendo a los problemas, pero solo eso, sobrevivir por sobrevivir. Noté que ya no disfrutaba de las aventuras como antes. Me empezó a doler verla tan apagada y deprimida. Fue entonces cuando apareció Alchemist prometiéndole un cambio de rumbo en su vida para que recuperara parte de la alegría que había perdido, transformándola en una metapony… y en una villana destinada a traer caos y anarquía a la sociedad.

Ahora que poseíamos metas en común la empecé a ver con otros ojos. Ya no éramos rivales como antes, pero podíamos disfrutar de otro tipo de diversión que antes solo habría sido una fantasía… estar juntos como pareja. Así que se lo pedí y ella acepto. Nos convertimos en amantes.

Con nuestras nuevas identidades como Faster Demon y Master Spectrum nada se interpondría en nuestro camino… o por lo menos eso creí cuando atacamos juntos el Imperio de Cristal bajo las órdenes de Savitar.

 _ **-Oye feo. Nadie trata así a mis amigos.**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿C-Cisco?**_

Cisco _**-Tu tranquila Snow, que los refuerzos ya llegaron…**_

Otro de esos metaponis ha aparecido y osa poner mi propio poder en mi contra usando unos portales parecidos a los de Alchemist. Bueno, no importa. Tarde que temprano todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar al amo del espectro terminará muy mal. Me tomé mi tiempo para incorporarme y acercarme de nuevo a mis presas, flotando con mis poderes.

 _ **-Bien, bien. Tu eres parte del Equipo Flash sino me equivoco, ¿verdad?**_

De forma altanera, se puso entre la unicornio de hielo y yo, diciéndome. _**-Mis amigos me dicen Cisco, pero para ti soy Vibe.**_

 _ **-Hazte llamar como quieras.**_ Encendí mis manos con un aura de colores, verde en la izquierda y roja en la derecha. _**\- ¡Dentro de poco solo serás un cadáver!**_

Disparé directamente mis rayos contra él y Vibe parecía querer repetir su maniobra para regresarme mi ataque con sus portales. Que tonto si piensa que caeré de nuevo con eso. Controlé mis rayos para que cambiaran de trayectoria, en vez de golpearlo de frente, hicieron una curva para pegarle por el costado. Un segundo rayo apuntaba a la unicornio que llamaba Snow.

Tanto Vibe como Snow recibieron mis descargas a quemarropa sin poder defenderse y pronto cayeron derrotados. Ya solo faltaba el golpe final, pero en ese momento observe fulgor que resplandecía al otro lado de la ciudad formando un domo esmeralda.

 _ **-Linterna…**_ Me dije a mi mismo. Luego miré a los dos metaponis que tenía a mi merced y sonreí. _**-No sé que estará tramando ese mocoso, pero ustedes dos me ayudarán a destruirlo de una vez por todas.**_ Tomé a ambos con mis poderes y los acarré conmigo para llevarlos al lugar de donde provenía aquel domo de energía que desapareció pasados unos segundos. Los ponis de cristal presentes intentaron detenerme… no hace falta decir que fue en vano, hie hie hie.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, debí haber usado la mayor parte de la energía del anillo en ese último ataque, pero tuve éxito. Había derrotado a todas las Faster Demon, o por lo meno de ellas… todavía quedaba la que fue al palacio, pero confío en que Flash saldrá victorioso de ese encuentro igual que yo. Por mi parte, estaba recostado en el suelo gozando un merecido momento de descanso después de mi victoria, cerré mis ojos unos instantes solo para después ponerme de pie y continuar con mi misión, después de todo aun quedaba…

 _ **-Volvemos a vernos Linterna.**_

…él. Otro de los Hijos de Savitar: Master Spectrum.

Spectrum _**\- ¿Listo para el último asalto, niño? Ojalá no seas tan decepcionante como este par.**_ Amarrados con unas cuerdas de energía, llevaba a Cisco y a Caitlin, ambos sin conocimiento.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!**_

 _ **\- Mejor deberías preocuparte por lo que te voy a hacer a ti.**_ Los envolvió a ambos con su poder multicolor y formó con ellos unas esferas conectadas a unas cadenas desde su gema, el Espectro Prismático. Eran como unos grilletes en cuyo extremo estaban atrapados mis amigos en una bola de metal echa de energía. _**-Pensándolo bien, si preocúpate por ellos.**_

Spectrum empezó a agitar las cadenas en el aire pretendiendo usarlas como armas en mi contra. Lo más sencillo habría sido esquivarlas, pero si lo hacía, tanto como Cisco como Caitlin podrían morir con el impacto. Empleé mi anillo para crear un guante y una almohada gigantes y usarlos como escudos al tiempo que amortiguaba los golpes para Caitlin y Cisco. Mi defensa funcionaba bien al principio, pero cada embiste se hacía más difícil de aguantar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para quedarme sin energía, ya fuera físicamente o se agotara el poder de mi anillo.

 _ **-Hie hie hie. Que bien te defiendes Linternita. ¡Veamos qué haces con esto ahora!**_

Juntó las cadenas de ambos en una sola y luego las alargó. Esta vez ya no me apuntaba a mí, Spectrum pretendía azotar la esfera contra el suelo de forma brutal. Volé a toda la velocidad que me permitió el anillo para atrapar aquella bola formando un colchón del doble de tamaño que mis creaciones anteriores. Logré bloquear el impacto apenas pero mi colchón de energía se destrozó en pedazos. En ese momento entendí que había llegado al límite de mi anillo… no iba a poder crear otra defensa que pudiera detener. Si repetía su ataque, mis amigos estarían acabados y yo también.

Spectrum se dio cuenta y se burlaba de mí. _**-Hie hie hie. Se acabó, niño. Es hora de tirar la toalla, pero debo reconocer que tienes agallas. Mira que lanzarte así sin dudar para salvar a tus amigos.**_

 _ **-Tú también debes tener las agallas si no tienes miedo de la bomba antimagia.**_ Le dije tratando de ganar algo de tiempo en lo que se me ocurría algo. _**\- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si es detonada?**_

 _ **-En primera, yo no sé si la bomba está en este lugar, puede que explote en alguna de las otras ciudades. En segunda, aunque fuera a explotar aquí, no tengo de que preocuparme y tú tampoco. ¿No lo notaste en Fillydelphia? Tanto tus poderes como los míos no serán afectados pues no tienen una fuente mágica, sino cósmica.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué hay de tu compañera? Perderá su habilidad de volar si esa cosa estalla aquí.**_

 _ **-Hie hie. No sucederá. Ya te lo dije, mis poderes son inmunes a los efectos de la bomba. Con mi Espectro Prismático puedo crear una barrera alrededor de Demon para protegerla. Basta con que me reúna con ella poco antes del amanecer, que es cuando explotará la bomba. Bueno… basta de esta charla sin sentido. Es hora de terminar de una vez por todas.**_

Spectrum se preparaba para su último ataque, pero yo no iba a retroceder. Me planté en mi lugar dispuesto a enfrentarlo hasta el final.

 _ **-Hie hie. Veo que todavía tienes ganas de pelear. Como dije, tienes agallas. Yo respeto el valor, así que te daré una oportunidad de salir vivo de aquí. Tira tu anillo al suelo, ponte de rodillas y suplícame por piedad, o puedo continuar atacándote con tus propios amigos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Los dejarás fuera de esto si accedo a lo que dices?**_

Spectrum sonrió. _**-Veamos cómo ruegas primero. Si me convences, puede que les perdone la vida a los tres.**_

Lo pensé por un momento mientras miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido al villano.

 _ **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?**_

Procedí a quitarme el anillo y lo arrojé a un lado. Mi traje del Cuerpo de los Linternas desapareció en ese instante y me hallé indefenso ante Spectrum. Sin embargo, en ningún momento aparté la vista de él, pues en mi mente resonaban las palabras que John dijo el día que me convertí en un Linternaí: _"Ser valiente no significa ser imprudente, debes pensar antes de actuar, y debes actuar en favor de los que defiendes y en cómo los defiendes"._ Sí, así es, la conversación anterior me había dado el tiempo suficiente. Ya tenía un plan en mente de cómo defender a mis amigos. Con o sin mi anillo yo seguía siendo un Linterna, y lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad y una distracción…

¡BLAST!

Un gran estruendo proveniente del cielo hizo eco por todo el Imperio en ese momento, era como la rainplosión sónica de Dash. Todo pony en la ciudad alzó la vista para ver el fenómeno, incluyendo Spectrum… Esta era mi única oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Llené mis pulmones de aire caliente arrojé una llamarada de fuego directamente hacia Spectrum.

A pesar de la distracción, el mono multicolor pudo reaccionar y consiguió agacharse para eludir mis flamas. _**-Uf… eso estuvo muy cerca. Hie hie, lo siento mocoso, pero tu último esfuerzo fue en vano.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso piensas? Yo tuve éxito en lo que quería hacer.**_ Le respondí confiado.

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos…?**_

De pronto, tanto Cisco como Caitlin cayeron al suelo de improviso. La pequeña caída fue suficiente para que despertaran y se despabilaran.

Ahuizotl _**\- M-mis poderes… ¡¿qué les pasó a mis poderes?!**_ Miró el rabo des su 5ª pata y se dio cuenta que la gema origen de sus poderes había desaparecido y por tanto su piel había vuelto al azul natural de siempre. _**\- ¡¿Dónde está mi Espectro Prismático?!**_

 _ **-Nunca pretendí quemarte. Mi intención era darle a tu cristal con mi fuego mágico y transportarlo a un lugar lejos de ti. ¿Se encuentran bien, Vibe, Caitlin?**_

Caitlin _**-Ay, mi cabeza.**_

Vibe _**-Siento como si me hubieran atropellado con una carreta. Me duele todo el cuerpo.**_

Ahuizotl _**-Maldito enano reptil. ¡Me las vas a pagar!**_ Se abalanzó contra mí.

 _ **-Puedo ser pequeño…**_ Levante y estiré mi brazo. El anillo que seguía en el suelo flotó hacia mi y se colocó en mi garra por si solo regresándome instantáneamente mi uniforme. _**-…pero sigo siendo un Linterna Verde.**_ Usé el poder restante del anillo para golpear a Ahuizotl con el uppercut de un puño gigante de energía.

Aunque fue un golpe certero, Ahuizotl todavía seguía en pie dispuesto a pelear. Mis poderes se habían agotado, pero por suerte ya no estaba solo.

Caitlin _**-Ya es hora de que te enfríes, simio apestoso.**_ Le arrojó un rayo de ventisca helado que terminó por encerrar al malvado de cinco patas en un iceberg de hielo. Solo su cabeza quedó libre.

Ahuizotl _**\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Demon, amor, ayúdame!**_

 _ **-No gastes energía.**_ De improviso también se apareció el pegaso escarlata, Flash. _**-Faster Demon ya no está en este mundo.**_

Ahuizotl _**\- ¿Q-Qué?**_

Flash _**-Todos los amuletos que usaba para crear sus remanentes de tiempo fueron destruidos. Solo la pegaso original logró escapar viva del ataque de los espectros de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Ella escapó a otro universo usando una Rainplosión Sónica.**_

"Así que fue eso lo de hace un momento". Medité para mí mismo mientras escuchábamos a Flash.

Ahuizotl _**-Mientes. Mi Daring no me abandonaría. No lo haría, ¡ella nunca se da por vencida!**_

Flash _**-Si te sirve de consuelo, ella dijo antes de irse que: "Lo único que lamento es que puede que no vuela a ver a mi amado Spectrum".**_

Entonces sucedió algo que nunca me habría esperado, el villano Ahuizotl comenzó a llorar y a mirarnos con un odio profundo. _**-Me las pagarán, algún día pagarán por esto… especialmente tú, Linterna Verde. Juró que me vengaré de ti cueste lo que me cueste.**_

No le contesté nada simplemente intercambiamos miradas por un instante y luego intervino Cisco.

Vibe _**-Bueno, mientras llega ese día, tendrás que esperar en un calabozo.**_ Luego creó un portal con su poder y arrojó al semi congelado Ahuizotl en él. _**-Dale mis saludos a Mane-iac si es que la vez en la prisión de Canterlot.**_

Ahuizotl _**\- ¡Yo tendré mi venganza…!**_

Eso fue todo, logramos vencer a dos de los hijos de Savitar, Faster Demon y Master Spectrum. Pero por alguna razón no me sentía con ánimo para celebrar esta victoria, pues parecía que Ahuizotl en verdad amaba a la pegaso. Sentía pena por ambos.

Caitlin _**\- ¿Te encuentras bien?**_ Me preguntó la chica.

 _ **-Solo agoté el poder de mi anillo…**_ Respondí. _**-Pero estaré bien.**_

Vibe _**-Déjalo ya Snow, seguramente es la carga de tener un archienemigo ahora.**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome por mi apellido, Cisco?**_

Vibe _**-No lo dije por tu apellido. Te queda bien como nombre de pony: Snow. ¿O qué te parece: Pure Snow? Suena bien, o tal vez prefieras tu apodo de villana, Killer Frost.**_

Caitlin _**-Sabes que odio ese nombre.**_

Vibe _**-Pure Snow será entonces.**_

Flash _**-Chicos, chicos. Dejen eso para otro momento. ¿Acaso ya se les olvidó que nuestra misión no ha terminado? Todavía desconocemos si la bomba antimagia se encuentra en esta ciudad.**_

Vibe _**-Es verdad, aunque ya descartamos Ponyville, aún no tenemos noticias de Canterlot. Debemos peinar toda la zona para ver si se encuentra aquí en el Imperio de Cristal.**_

Dispuestos a empezar la búsqueda ya sin la intromisión de los super villanos, nos dividimos. Flash y Vibe se movían de un extremo a otro del Imperio buscando en cada rincón posible. Caitlin, o Pure Snow también organizó un grupo de búsqueda con algunos ponis de cristal. Por mi parte, al haber agotado mis poderes no tenía muchas opciones, la próxima vez recordaré traer la batería conmigo. Por ahora emprendí otro grupo junto con Shining Armor y sus tropas.

Shining _**-Entonces ¿Cadence y Flurry se encuentran a salvo?**_

 _ **-Flash llegó a tiempo para rescatarlas.**_ Le dije. _ **-Aunque mencionó que quien derrotó al final a Faster Demon fue Flurry Heart.**_

 _ **-Ja. Esa es mi hija.**_ Mencionó con orgullo. _**-Cambiando de tema, ¿tienen idea de donde puede estar esa bomba?**_

 _ **-Si la tuviéramos no estaríamos como locos buscando de un lado a otro sin pista alguna.**_ Me agarré la cabeza tratando de pensar. _**-Vamos Spike, piensa, piensa.**_ Me repetí a mi mismo. _**-Si fuera Alchemist ¿dónde…? Espera un momento.**_ Paré un momento al reconocer el vecindario por la que íbamos cuando me vino la idea. A dos calles de se encontraba el antiguo hogar de Sunburst, abandonado desde que él fue arrestado hace meses. Recuerdo cuando Starlight y yo lo visitamos durante la Cristalización.

Al llegar a la casa de Sunburst vimos unas cadenas las cadenas clausurando la entrada.

Shining _**-Este lugar ha estado cerrado desde que Sunburst fue arrestado y también hay patrullas constantes que evitan que alguien entre sin permiso. ¿Seguro que es aquí?**_

 _ **-En mis historietas, el villano siempre oculta cosas en este tipo de lugares obvios.**_

 _ **-Bueno, nada perdemos con echar un vistazo.**_ Con un rayo de su cuerno, el príncipe rompió las cadenas y junto con dos guardias. Había libros y pergaminos regados por todos lados, me recordaba un poco a la librería de Twilight en un día de arduo estudio, jeje.

Tras mover algunos muebles tirados distinguí un brillo extraño tras las grietas de una pared. Shining volvió a usar su magia para derrumbarla al instante ver mejor lo que ahí se escondía. Mi corazonada resultó ser cierta. Frente a nosotros había un armatoste con partes parecidas a las de los restos que Batmare y yo reunimos en Fillydelphia. Era la bomba antimagia.

De inmediato encendí mi comunicador para avisar a los demás mientras Shining salía del edificio y disparaba una señal mágica de véngala hacia el cielo. _**-La encontramos, encontramos la bomba. Sigan la señal azul…**_ Segundos más tarde, el Equipo Flash había arribado, Vibe y Snow por un portal y Flash con su velocidad. Decidimos ponernos en contacto con Twilight de inmediato, pues solo ella sabría cómo desarmarla.

 _ **-Twilight, ¿puedes oírme?**_

Voz de Twilight por el comunicador _**-Spike, te escucho, pero se supone que no me contactarían sino hasta…**_

 _ **-Encontramos la bomba.**_ Le dije. _**-En la casa de Sunburst, en el Imperio de Cristal.**_

Twilight _**-Justo a tiempo. No falta mucho para que venza el plazo que nos dio Savitar.**_

Vibe _**-Muy bien princesa. Deme instrucciones precisas para apagar esta cosa.**_

Twilight _**-Cisco, qué bueno tú también estés ahí. Muy bien, descríbeme lo que ves con detalle…**_

Así Vibe comenzó a describirle el artefacto a Twilight y a los pocos minutos comenzó a desmontar una base metálica que había debajo de varios tubos de ensayo de gran tamaño, en esos tubos había un líquido amarillo, otro rojo, anaranjado, violeta y más que brillaban como neón. Parecía que se trataba de algo muy delicado pues Cisco removía el panel muy despacio y mucha precaución. Aunque algo me parecía extraño.

 _ **-Vaya, es un poco más pequeña de lo que imaginé. ¿En verdad esta cosa puede dejar sin magia toda la ciudad?**_

Caitlin _**-A veces lo compacto es más letal que lo ostentoso.**_

Voz de Twilight. _**-Además, lo que están viendo solo es el receptor del detonador, claro que es la parte más sofisticada y manejable. Aunque la verdadera amenaza es el componente explosivo del tubo azul, ese es el inhibidor de magia, qué aunque no lo creas, es magia en bruto en su estado más puro y volátil…**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿Dijo azul? Oigan esperen un momento. No hay ningún tubo azul en esta máquina.**_

Vibe _**-Ahora que lo dices… es cierto. Hay toda una gama de colores en estos cilindros, pero ninguno es azul.**_

Twlight _**-Eso no puede ser, el tuvo con el inhibidor es la parte más importante y hasta debería ser más grande que los demás. Puede que esté conectado aparte, busquen alguna conexión externa.**_

Miré la máquina por detrás y vi un cable bastante grueso que sobresalía y lo seguí hasta que topó con un muro de la puerta de un armario. _**\- ¿Que tan grande es ese tubo que estoy buscando Twilight?**_

Twilight _**-Si se supone que dejará toda la ciudad sin magia, debe ser por lo menos del tamaño de un armario…**_

 _ **-Creo que ya lo encontré.**_ Dije mientras habría la puerta plegable de aquel mueble. _**-… … … Twilight… ¿Qué pasa si es más grande que un armario?**_

Twilight _**-Entre más grande sea, mayor es el rango que alcanzará ¿por qué? ¿Qué tan grande es el tubo?**_

 _ **-No… no es solo un tubo… es más grande.**_ La puerta de armario no era tal sino la entrada a otra habitación, o mejor dicho un sótano enorme con varias peceras instaladas, cada una suficientemente grande como para un tiburón… y eran muchas de ellas, todas interconectadas por el cable grueso. _**-…muuucho más grande.**_

Shining _**-Esto no está bien, no está nada bien.**_

Vibe _**-Santo Einstein. Deben ser como dos o tres albercas olímpicas de puro líquido inhibidor.**_

Caitlin _**\- Su objetivo no era solo el Imperio de Cristal. Si esto explota… afectará a toda Equestria.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 30th Race: La ira de la diosa.


	30. 30th Race: La Ira de la Diosa

**Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad. Después de varios meses, por fin continuo con esta historia. La razón de la demora es que este capitulo era un machote de más de 12 mil palabras. Por lo que tuve que dividirlo en tres y reacomodarlo casi todo, cortar aquí, pegar allá, replantear por aculla, en fin. Así que la buena noticia es que traigo 3 capítulos seguidos de un jalón. Gracias por la paciencia de los que siguen esta historia. Tengo otro anuncio respecto a proyectos futuros, pero los dejaré al final del capitulo 32. Por ahora espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **30th Race: La ira de la Diosa**

Soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más veloz que Equestria haya visto… hasta hace poco. El malvado velocista Savitar apareció y nos atacó. En cada encuentro que lo desafío me ha superado, ¡rayos! es tan frustrante. Pero al parecer ni siquiera él será capaz de vencer al nuevo ser que él mismo ayudó a crear. Frente a nosotros, en la cueva donde yace el Árbol de la Armonía, una pony que parece haberse unido con la misma esencia de la velocidad pura, acaba de dejar en ridículo a Savitar. Sunburst dice que ha convertido a mi amiga Starlight en la encarnación de Fuerza de Velocidad: Goodesspeed.

 _ **-ALCHEMIST… TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTA TRAICIÓN.**_ Amenazó Savitar.

Alchemist _**-Por favor, padre. Tus palabras ya son solo eso: palabras, amenazas vacías que me tienen sin cuidado. Pero de todas maneras debo agradecerte, gracias a ti he cumplido mi plan a la perfección. Ahora todo será como debe ser.**_ Se puso al lado de la unicornio etérea quién se ha quedado completamente quieta, no movía ni un músculo como si estuviera a la expectativa, esperando.

Me acerqué un poco a ella para hablarle directamente. _**-Starlight ¿de verdad eres tú?**_ No hubo contestación, ni reacción de su parte más que un parpadeo de sus brillantes ojos. Así que estaba consiente, pero daba la impresión de ignorarme. Luego volteé a ver a Alchemist y le reclamé. _**\- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Acaso le lavaste el cerebro como a Daring y los otros Hijos de Savitar?**_

Alchemist _**-Me estás sobrestimando Dash. Goodesspeed es una diosa absoluta. Nada ni nadie la controla. Lo único que hice fue mostrarle "la verdad" con la Gema del Alquimista.**_

 _ **\- ¿La verdad? ¿De qué estás hablando?**_

Alchemist _**-Sobre mi verdadera identidad. Y si al mostrarle eso ella decidió venir aquí y protegerme, fue por su propia voluntad… porque como la deidad suprema que es ahora, Godesspeed decide quién vive y quién muere.**_

Wind Rider comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, apenas siendo notado. _**-No entiendo qué locura esta ocurriendo, pero no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo…**_ Bate sus alas dispuesto a retirarse del sitio cuando de pronto su huida es bloqueada.

 _ **-Hyper Iron no dejará que nadie escape ileso esta vez.**_ Era el super minotauro descendiendo tranquilamente frente a Wind Rider, en su brazo derecho traía a una malherida pegaso sostenida por una de sus alas. _**-Si no, pregúntenle a esta chica que inútilmente trató de burlar a Hyper Iron.**_ La arrojó frente al corcel como si fuera un costal de basura.

Rider _**\- ¡Sobrina! ¡NO! ¿Qué te han hecho?**_

 _ **-Lightning Dust…**_ Regresé mi atención a Rider y Dust. No se veía nada bien, parecía haber recibido una paliza. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y fracturas.

 _ **-No se preocupe señor Rider, Hyper Iron decidió dejarla con vida, pues ambos ya cumplieron con su cometido.**_ Los ojos del minotauro se encendieron con un fulgor rojo y demoniaco. _**-Así que Hyper Iron ha decidido mandarlos a juntos al otro mundo.**_

Justo cuando Hyper Iron disparó su rayo, volé rápidamente para interponerme entre ellos y proteger a los pegasos. Pude apreciar cómo mi propio cuerpo era sobre calentado hasta los huesos e inclusive juraría el rayo salió por mi espalda. Justo cuando creí que moriría, de la nada sentí un alivio mágico y me di cuenta: un aura me rodeaba y me curaba más rápido de lo que el rayo calórico de Hyper Iron me quemaba, era parecido la de hace un momento con Savitar. Esto era sin duda obra de Goddesspeed.

Después, la misma aura brillante rodeó a Hyper Iron y mediante un destello que nos segó a todos, el minotauro fue transformado en un anciano decrépito que apenas se podía mantener en pie por cuenta propia.

 _ **\- Cof, cof, cof… a Hyper Iron le duele la cadera… ¡Ah! ¿Quién me habló y cómo chabe de mi dolor de ancas?**_ Habló tembloroso el anciano Hyper Iron respondiéndose a sí mismo con incoherencias. _**-En mich tiempos cholo los locos hablaban en tercera persona… ¿Estás llamando loco a Hyper Iron, vejestorio?**_

Mientras seguía en su monólogo, otro resplandor rodeo a Lightning Dust y sus heridas comenzaron a desaparecer, sus huesos rotos regresaban a su lugar y pronto se pudo poner de pie por sí misma como si no le hubiera pasado nada, igual que yo. Ambas, Dust y yo fuimos salvadas por la Diosa de la Velocidad.

Dust _**\- ¿Pero que acaba de pasar?**_

Rider _**-Lightning, que alegría que te encuentres bien.**_

Alchemist _**-Deben agradecerle a su nueva diosa que se apiadó de ustedes.**_

Savitar _**-CREÍ QUE ELLA SOLO TE PROTEGÍA A TI.**_

Alchemist _**-No, no, no. Ya se los dije, Godesspeed hace esto porque quiere, nadie la controla y ella es quién decide quién vive y quién muere.**_

Como antes, la unicornio de energía vuelve a mover de frente su pata delantera y regresa a Hyper Iron a la normalidad en medio de un de un espectáculo mágico de luces. Pero había algo raro con el minotauro restaurado, pues ya no poseía su traje de villano, sino simplemente su corbata negra en el cuello. _**\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero qué hace Iron Will en este lugar? Lo último que recuerda Iron Will es a un unicornio loco ofreciéndole super poderes.**_ Dijo apuntando a Alchemist.

Alchemist _**-Y al parecer también decide quién debe tener poderes y quién no.**_

Apenas y creía lo que veían mis ojos, Godesspeed había despojado a Hyper Iron de sus poderes y éste ya era solo un minotauro común y corriente. _**\- ¿En verdad Starlight se ha convertido en un ser omnipotente que puede quitar superpoderes de forma tan sencilla?**_ Dije mis pensamientos en voz alta.

 _-NO ES TAN SENCILLO…_

En ese momento escuché el eco de una voz que resonaba directamente en mi cabeza y al parecer no era la única en escucharla. La voz se parecía a la de Starlight, pero hablaba de sí misma en plural…

 _-LO QUE HICIMOS FUE RETROCEDER SU TIEMPO AL MOMENTO ANTES DE QUE ALCHEMIST LO CONECTARA CON AQUELLA OTRA REALIDAD DONDE TIENE PODERES. ESO IMPLICA UNA COMPLICADA PARADOJA QUE SOLO ES POSIBLE EN ESTA LINEA TEMPORAL QUE LLAMAN FLASHPOINT._

Alchemist _**-Por fin nos hablas, querida. Eso significa que has despejado tus dudas ¿no es así?**_

 _-ALGO POR EL ESTILO, NOS TOMÓ AÑOS COMPRENDER Y ASIMILAR LO QUE NOS SUCEDIÓ. PERO CUANDO LO HICIMOS, RETROCEDIMOS NUESTRO PROPIO TIEMPO PARA HACERNOS CONSIENTES EN ESTE MOMENTO DEL FLASHPOINT. DESDE EL MOMENTO DE ASCENSO, HASTA ESTE PUNTO, LO ÚNICO QUE HABÍAMOS HECHO ERA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN MURIERA O FUERA LASTIMADO A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR…_

 _ **\- Starlight ¿de qué estás hablando? No entiendo de qué hablas.**_

 _-ES DEMASIADO COMPLICADO PARA QUE LO COMPRENDAS EN ESTE MOMENTO DASH. PERO POR AHORA…_

Su cuerno brilló por un momento y entonces Iron Will, Rider y Lightning Dust se desvanecieron en el aire.

 _-…LO QUE NECESITAMOS ES HABLAR A SOLAS CON NUESTROS 4 CREADORES._

 _ **\- ¿DÓNDE…? ¿A DÓNDE SE FUERON ESOS SUJETOS?**_

 _-LOS TRANSPORTAMOS SEGUROS A SUS HOGARES Y TAMBIÉN BORRAMOS SUS RECUERDOS SOBRE ESTE DÍA. ES MEJOR ASÍ. OH, Y SAVITAR…_

Luego, de la nada, aparecieron varias Godesspeed a nuestro alrededor. Más que copias o clones, parecían remanentes temporales que nos rodeaban y bloqueaban cualquier vía de escape.

… _TE ASEGURAMOS QUE TODO INTENTO DE ESCAPE SERÁ EN VANO, ASÍ QUE NI TE MOLESTES EN PRETENDER ALGUNA DISTRACCIÓN._

Debo admitir que me alegraba ver por primera vez a Savitar acorralado. Quizá este extraño Plot Twist no estaba tan mal ahora que lo pienso. Si Starlight se había vuelto ultrapoderosa significaba que teníamos una aliada que podía terminar con esta locura del Flashpoint de una vez por todas. Luego me entró una duda… _**-Espera… ¿dijiste tus "4 creadores"?**_

 _-HABLAMOS DE SAVITAR, ALCHEMIST…_ Giró su cabeza hacia a un lado volviendo a encender su cuerno haciendo levitar a alguien para acercarlo a nosotros. Era la Princesa Luna, quién seguía inconsciente. _-… Y POR SUPUESTO LA PRINCESA LUNA Y TÚ, RAINBOW DASH._

¿Luna y yo? ¿Por qué Godesspedd nos consideraba sus creadoras también? No tenía sentido.

Con otro de sus hechizos, Godesspeed hizo que Luna se recuperara. Poco a poco la alicornio abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, obviamente confundida. _**\- Pero ¿qué…? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde estoy?**_ Miró a Godesspeed. _**\- ¿Quién… o qué eres tú?**_

 _-NOS CONOCISTE ANTES COMO STARLIGHT Y TANTABUS. PERO AHORA SOMOS AMBAS Y MÁS QUE ESO, PUES TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS FUNDIDAS CON LA FUERZA DE LA VELOCIDAD. NOS LLAMAN GODESSPEED._

Luna _**\- ¿Godesspeed? Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿qué es lo que han hecho?**_

 _-ESA ES LA CUESTION. LO QUE HICIERON FUE CREARME, ESO ES MÁS QUE EVIDENTE. EL CÓMO LO HICIERON, ES BASTANTE REBUSCADO. LO QUE MÁS IMPORTA ES EL "POR QUÉ" NOS HICIERON. ALCHEMIST FUE QUIÉN DIRECTAMENTE PLANEÓ NUESTRA CREACIÓN; SAVITAR QUERÍA NUESTRO PODER PARA ÉL MISMO Y PARA ELLO CREÓ EL FLASHPOINT; USTED INDIRECTAMENTE PROVELLÓ UNO DE LOS MEDIOS, PRINCESA; Y DASH… FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN DESENCADENÓ TODO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO… ERES LA PRIMERA CADENA DE LOS ESLABONES QUE LLEVARON A NUESTRA CREACIÓN… ASÍ QUE NECESITAMOS QUE RESPONDAN: ¿POR QUÉ HICIERON ESTO?_

 _ **-JEJE. ¿QUIERES SABER NUESTRAS RAZONES? SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN SER OMNIPOTENTE Y OMNISIENTE. YA DEBERÍAS SABERLO…**_

 _-LAS SABEMOS, PERO LOS DEMÁS NO. Y LO QUE QUEREMOS ES CADA UNO DE USTEDES SEPA Y SEA CONCIENTE DE LA RAZÓN DEL ACTUAR DE LOS OTROS…_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos eso?**_ Le pregunté.

 _-PORQUE UNA VEZ QUE ENTIENDAN LAS RAZONES DE LOS DEMÁS, ENTENDERÁN TAMBIÉN PORQUE DEBEMOS DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO, ESTA REALIDAD, EL FLASHPOINT, POR COMPLETO._

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso Starlight!**_

 _-CLARO QUE PODEMOS, Y NO NOS LLAMES STARLIGHT, SOMOS GODESSPEDD. NO LO OLVIDES._

Esto no se veía bien ¿de verdad Godesspeed planeaba destruir esta realidad?

Alchemist _**-Si eso es lo que quieres, querida, entonces que así sea. Que se cumpla tu voluntad.**_

 _ **-MALDITO SEAS ALCHEMIST, NO SE SUPONÍA QUE TERMINARÍA ASÍ. YO QUERÍA RECREAR ESTE MUNDO PARA MÍ, ¡NO DESTRUIRLO!**_

Luna _**-Si entiendo bien la magnitud de tus poderes, no hay manera de que te detengamos ¿verdad, Godesspeed? Tienes el poder para exterminar este mundo, pero ¿por qué vas a hacer eso?**_

 _-YA SE LOS DIJIMOS. ENTENDERÁN CUANDO CADA UNO COMPARTA SUS RAZONES. EMPECEMOS CONTIGO, SUNBURST._

Alchemist _**\- Como tú digas. Mi razón es simple: justicia. Mi Starlight no debió morir... eso no fue justo.**_

Luna _**\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso Starlight murió…?**_

Alchemist _**-Me refiero a la Starlight de mi realidad, a la que Dash dejó morir por salvar a Twilight.**_

Fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera identidad de la que Alchemist habló hace rato. _**-Espera un momento, ¿mi realidad? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres el Sunburst de mi realidad?**_

Alchemist _**-Así es Dash, igual que tú, yo no pertenezco a esta línea temporal. Yo provengo de la realidad donde el maldito Flecha reveló su identidad para sacarte de prisión, no soy el Alchemist Hawk de este mundo, sino el Sunburst que tú y tus amigos vigilantes arrestaron, el Sunburst que se pudría en la cárcel del Imperio y que aún así era visitado por su amiga de la infancia, quién a pesar de todo… aún tenía fe en mí… ¡hasta que dejaste que tu maldita contraparte, Reverse Dash, la matara! Por eso convencí a Savitar de que creara el Flashpoint a partir de ese evento, para corregir aquella injusticia al mismo tiempo que tú pagaras muy caro por tu decisión de abandonar a Starlight, Dash.**_

Luna _**-Más que justicia, me suena a una loca venganza.**_

Sunburst _**\- ¿Existe diferencia alguna?**_

 _ **-Seas Alchemist Hawk o el Sunbusrt de mi realidad, sigues siendo un maldito enfermo y asesino.**_ Le dije.

 _ **-POR PRIMERA VEZ COINCIDO CON DASH Y LUNA, NUNCA DEBÍ ELEGIR A UN LOCO CÓMO MI HERALDO.**_

Sunburst _**– Da igual lo que piensen de mí. Todos enfrentarán la justicia de Godesspeed. Jajaja.**_

 _-ESO TE INCLUYE A TI…_

Con un simple movimiento mágico, Sunburst desapareció de nuestra vista igual que Iron Will, Dust y su tío. _**\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con él?**_

Luna _**\- ¿A dónde lo enviste?**_

 _-A DONDE ENFRENTARÁ SU PROPIO JUICIO._

* * *

En otro lugar cercano…

Sunburst _**\- ¿Dónde estoy? Parece el exterior, una parte del bosque Everfree…**_

 _ **-Que sorpresa encontrarte así, Alchemist Hawk.**_

Sunburst _**\- ¿Mm? Oh, eres tú…**_ _ **Batmare…**_

Batmare _**-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar...**_

* * *

De vuelta en la cueva.

Luna _**-Creí que querías que todos supiéramos las razones de los demás.**_

 _\- SUNBURST YA ESTABA ENTERADO DE LOS MOTIVOS DE TODOS USTEDES. SU PRESENCIA YA NO ERA NECESARIA._ _A PROPOSITO, SIGUE USTED, PRINCESA._

Luna _**-Cómo dijiste, mi papel en tu creación fue indirecto. No tengo ningún motivo en este asunto del Flashpoint.**_

 _-PERO SÍ TUVO UNA RAZÓN PARA CREAR Y MANTENER AL TANTABUS, ¿NO ES ASÍ? NO LO OLVIDE, EL TANTABUS FUE EL CONDUCTO PARA NUESTRA CREACIÓN Y AHORA ES PARTE DE NOSOTRAS._

 _ **-La Princesa creó al Tantabus para castigarse a sí misma.**_ Intervine. _**-Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, no tiene nada que ver con el Flashpoint. No es culpa de la princesa que Savitar y Alchemist extrajeran al Tantabus, digo, originalmente iban a usar a Sireyos.**_

 _-EL TANTABUS ES UN SER QUE PUEDE TRANSFORMAR LAS PESADILLAS Y LITERALMENTE VOLVERLAS REALIDAD, POR ESO ERA UNO DE LOS MEDIOS CONSIDERADOS POR SAVITAR. LA PRINCESA SABÍA LO PELIGROSO QUE ES EL TANTABUS ASÍ QUE ¿POR QUÉ NO DESTRUYÓ UNA ENTIDAD TAN PROBLEMÁTICA COMO ESA? ¿POR QUÉ SEGUÍA MANTENIENDO AL TANTABUS SI SE SUPONÍA QUE SU MERA EXISTENCIA ERA UN PELIGRO EN POTENCIA?_

Luna cambió a un semblante triste y lleno de culpa. _**-Porque… pues porque precisamente el Tantabus es una ENTIDAD, un ser viviente que residía dentro de mi… destruir a Tantabus sería como matar una parte de mí… como si sacrificara a un hijo… yo simplemente no tenía el corazón para hacer tal cosa, aunque significara mantener un peligro latente. Además, creí que nadie además de Dash y las otras sabían sobre Tantabus…**_

 _-EN OTRAS PALABRAS, SU MOTIVO FUE LA COMPASIÓN._

Luna _**-Sí… supongo que eso es cierto.**_

 _-TU TURNO SAVITAR… O, MEJOR DICHO, FLASH MAGNUS._ En ese instante, la armadura de Savitar fue convertida en polvo, dejando al pegaso pelirojo y piel crema completamente desarmado.

Flash _**-No veo el caso si de todas formas vamos a morir.**_ Godesspeed volvió a hacer un ademán con su pata y esta vez era el cuerpo de Flash el que empezaba a convertirse en polvo desde sus pezuñas. Él empezó a dar un aullido de dolor y agonía. _**\- ¡Ahhhhh!**_

 _-NO ES EN SÍ LA MUERTE A LO QUE LE TEMES, SINO A LA MANERA EN QUE MUERES. PUEDE SER FÁCIL Y RÁPIDA; O LENTA Y MUY DOLOROSA TAL COMO LO EXPERIMENTAS AHORA. TU ELIGE._

Flash _**\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Tú ganas… sólo detén esto.**_

De nuevo, Godesspeed retiró su pata y el cuerpo de Flash se regeneró al instante. Fue cuando entendí, no había que hacerla enojar.

Flash _**-Aunque es una larga historia…**_

 _-RESÚMELA. LOS DETALLES NO IMPORTAN._

Flash _**-De acuerdo… Hace mil años, los otros 5 pilares y yo enfrentamos a un poderoso enemigo al que no podíamos derrotar, aún con mis poderes de velocista. Era nuestro propio amigo convertido en lo que llamamos: el Pony de las Sombras. No tuvimos más opción que encerrarlo en un lugar del que no pudiera escapar jamás, y nosotros junto a él. Ese lugar era el Limbo.**_

 _ **-El Limbo, un lugar entre las dimensiones fuera de cualquier línea temporal.**_ Luna explicó y luego yo pensé en voz alta.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué eso me suena tan familiar?**_

Flash _**-Eso es porque tú, Dash, lo conociste e incluso ya estuviste ahí, para sacar a Barry Allen.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

Flash _**-El Limbo y la Prisión de la Fuerza de Velocidad son la misma cosa. Pero se suponía que el hechizo de Starswirl nos mantendría congelados por toda la eternidad y no fue así… gracias a mis poderes de velocista, yo podía moverme en el Limbo. Nuestro enemigo se aprovechó de eso y me usó para exterminar a los otros pilares…**_

 _ **-**_ _EN OTRAS PALABRAS, FUISTE CORROMPIDO POR LAS SOMBRAS IGUAL QUE TU SUPUESTO AMIGO TRAIDOR._

Flash _**-Si, Stygian. Aún recuerdo los rostros de mis compañeros congelados cayendo uno por uno, sin oportunidad de defenderse, Somnambula fue la última. Fue cuando supe que toda esperanza estaba perdida… yo mismo, movido por las sombras, había destruido todo lo que me importaba y entonces lo comprendí: sólo un Dios podía arreglarlo todo, y como velocista yo tenía la capacidad de convertirme en uno, usando la Fuerza de Velocidad. Solo necesitaba una manera de escapar de Limbo y planeaba usar a otro velocista para abrirme una salida.**_

 _ **-El otro Savitar.**_ Inferí pensando en el remanente de tiempo malvado que creó Barry.

Flash _**-Correcto. Infortunadamente él se adelantó a mis planes y logró escapar primero, apropiándose de mi título de Dios de la Velocidad. Pero gracias a ti y al Equipo Flash quienes forzaron la salida del Limbo, yo fui liberado finalmente para llevar a cabo mis planes de ascenso al poder. Mi único error fue confiar en Sunburst. De no ser por su traición, ya habría restaurado el mundo y a mis amigos.**_

Luna _**-Así que eres un destructor que busca restaurar lo que destruye. En verdad eres una paradoja andante, Flash Magnus. No eres muy diferente a Alchemist.**_

Flash _**– No tenemos comparación. Él mandó todo al demonio y ¿para qué? para que su novia cumpla sus caprichos, mientras que yo, habría recreado Equestria desde el comienzo de los tiempos para que todos fueran felices. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**_

 _ **\- ¡¿No te importan los que sufrieron por llevar a cabo tu ambición?!**_ Le grité.

Flash _**-El fin justifica los medios. Tú eres la menos indicada para reprocharme Dash, o ¿ya te olvidaste de nuestro último encuentro y lo que ibas a hacer?**_

Diantres, volvió a echarme en cara mis errores. Y lo peor era que sabía que él tenía razón.

 _-TU ERES LA ÚLTIMA QUE FALTA DASH. TE CULPAS POR TODO ESTO Y SIN DUDA FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN LIBERO A SAVITAR DEL LIMBO. PERO DINOS TUS MOTIVOS._

 _ **-Yo… yo solo quería salvar a un amigo…**_

Flash _**-Pff. Por favor, tú y el Barry atrapado en la Fuerza de Velocidad ni siquiera se conocían.**_

 _ **-Pero sí conocí a sus amigos, a Iris, Caitlin, Cisco… y ellos lo extrañaban. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.**_

 _-Y ENTONCES TOMASTE LA DECISIÓN DE SACARLO A COMO DIERA LUGAR, SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESO TRAERÍA._

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que había un loco velocista megalómano que escaparía de la Prisión, o Limbo, o como quiera que le llamen?!**_

Flash _**-Lo admito. No se equivoca por completo…**_

 _-SE TE ADVIRTIÓ QUE HABRÍA CONSECUENCIAS, DASH._

Godesspeed levantó su pata e hizo aparecer en ella la Gema del Alquimista. Recordé a la Starlight de la Fuerza de la Velocidad y su advertencia cuando todo esto comenzó. Fue como un Deja-vú.

 _-Y POR LO QUE VEMOS, ESTÁS LAMENTANDO TU DECISIÓN ¿VERDAD? TE ARREPIENTES DE SACAR A BARRY ALLEN DEL LIMBO._

Le quise responder en seguida con un "No me arrepiento de nada", pero simplemente no me salieron las palabras pues muy en el fondo sí me estaba arrepintiendo… De saber que todo esto pasaría, yo jamás… ?! Demonios, en verdad soy de lo peor por tan solo pensarlo. Era tal y como pensaba, no merecía tener los poderes de una velocista. No podía… no podía mantener mi frente en alto y mirar a Godesspeed, así que simplemente desvié mis ojos hacia el suelo. Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era: es mi culpa y debo ser castigada.

 _-PARA RESUMIR. FUIMOS CREADAS POR AMOR Y DESEOS DE VENGANZA; LA BUSQUEDA DE RESTAURAR UN MUNDO POR MEDIO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN; POR LA COMPASIÓN Y DECISIONES BIEN INTENCIONADAS QUE QUE SOLO LLEVARON A LA TRAGEDIA Y EL DOLOR. ESO ES EL FLASHPOINT, UNA PARADÓJICA REALIDAD DESTINADA AL DESASTRE Y LA ANIQUILACIÓN…_

Y entonces se empezó a sentir una fuerte corriente de aire. Levanté mi vista para ver una gran aglomeración de energía que envolvía a Godesspeed y se concentraba en la Gema del Alquimista que sostenía.

 _-…Y ES POR ESO QUE DEBE DESAPARECER._

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!**_

 _\- ¿PRETENDES DETENERNOS, THE DASH? ¿CÓMO PIENSAS HACERLO? Y MÁS IMPORTANTE ¿POR QUÉ LO HARÍAS? ESTA REALIDAD SOLO TRAERÁ MÁS SUFRIMIENTO, NO VALE LA PENA SALVARLO._

 _ **-Pero mis amigos… ellos no merecen desaparecer por algo que yo hice ¡Castígame a mí, pero deja Equestria en paz!**_

 _-ESTA NI SIQUERA ES TU EQUESTRIA, TU VIENES DE OTRA REALIDAD. PERO SI INSISTES EN SER CASTIGADA…_

La Gema del Alquimista flotó lentamente hacia mí y luego un rayo me fue disparado de ella. Al principio sentí un gran dolor que paralizaba todo mi cuerpo, era un dolor similar al de hace rato cuando bloquee el rayo de Hyper Iron, pero de alguna manera más penetrante, si es que es posible. Luego el dolor desapareció y pasados unos instantes ya no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

 _-…DEJAREMOS QUE SEAS CASTIGADA, DASH. TAL Y COMO PIDES, PONDREMOS EL PESO DE ESTE MUNDO SOBRE TUS ANCAS… SOPORTARÁS UN DOLOR INDESCRIPTIBLE Y CONSTANTE, COMO NINGÚN OTRO PONY HAYA SUFRIDO. SI QUIERES QUE ESTE MUNDO SOBREVIVA, ENTONCES TENDRÁS QUE AGUANTARLO, PERO EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE TE DES POR VENCIDA, ESTA REALIDAD Y TODOS SUS HABITANTES DEJARÁN DE EXISTIR._

 _ **-Lo haré… lo soportaré.**_

 _ **-**_ _VEAMOS POR CUANTO TIEMPO…_

Esperaba volver a sentir un dolor como hace un momento, así que apreté los dientes y cerré mis ojos, pero no ocurrió nada, entonces los abrí y no podía creer lo que veía. Ya no me encontraba en aquella caverna del bosque Everfree, sino en un lugar oscuro y frío. Miré a mi alrededor y distinguí una luz a lo lejos, fui hacia ella.

Al llegar a esa fuente de luz, de nuevo sentí un Deja-vú, era una fogata y yo estaba con mi cuerpo de humana, detrás de la fogata se apareció Savitar.

 _ **-COMETISTE TU ÚLTIMO ERROR, DASH…**_

 _ **-No, esto es…**_

De nuevo, emprendimos una pelea a alta velocidad, intenté defenderme, pero terminó como la vez anterior: Savitar tirándome al suelo y encajando su cuchilla en mi pierna, pero esta vez el dolor era 10 veces peor. Ese dolor no me dejó tener los ojos abiertos.

 _ **-... DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ACEPTA QUE TU DESTINO ERA PERDER ANTE MÍ.**_

 _ **\- ¡Jamás!**_ Le respondí.

 _ **-TERCA HASTA EL FIN. AHORA ¡MUERE!**_

Esperé el golpe final, pero no ocurrió nada, por un momento creí que Barry había vuelto a salvarme, pero no fue así. Savitar solo desapareció. Luego intente sentir mi herida, pero de nuevo la sensación ya no estaba. Me reincorporé solo para darme cuenta de que otra vez estaba en otro lugar. Ahora me encontraba corriendo en mi forma de pegaso y en mis cascos sostenía la Manzana de la Discordia.

 _-_ _ **¡Rainbow Dash! ¡NO!**_

Oí la voz de Fluttershy, quién sostenía la cabeza de un moribundo Disocord en el suelo. Estaba en Fillydelphia, en la trampa que nos regresaron los Hijos de Savitar. _**\- ¿Fluttershy, qué es lo que…?**_

 _ **-INCLUSO GANANDO ¡TÚ PIERDES DASH!**_

Fluttershy _**\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?! Tú lo mataste. ¡Mataste a mi amigo!**_

Solté la manzana de inmediato. _**\- ¡No! Yo no quise…**_ Sin darme cuenta me retiré del lugar a toda velocidad. Segundos después pude sentir algo sujetándome y me estrellé contra el suelo. Alguien me retenía y no me dejaba levantarme, era… ¿Faster Demon?

 _ **-SUÉLTALA DEMON.**_ Oí de nuevo aquella voz metálica mientras la velocista negra me dejaba levantar y cuando miré frente a mí pude ver a Savitar sobre el cuerpo inerte de la Alicorn Marvel.

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡Scootaloo!**_

 _ **-QUE SEA UNA LECCIÓN PARA TI, RAINBOW DASH. ASÍ ES LA VIDA TRÁGICA DE UN HÉROE. TU DESTINO ES CAER EN BATALLA COMO TU HERMANA, O VIVIR LO SUFICIENTE PARA CONVERTIRTE EN UN MONSTRUO…**_

Y ahí mientras estaba en el suelo fue cuando comprendí lo que sucedía. Godesspeed me estaba haciendo revivir mis derrotas y fracasos uno tras otro. Cada encuentro que perdí con Savitar, cada momento en que les fallé a mis amigos, cada muerte que no pude evitar desde que me convertí en The Dash. Y al terminar… volvía a empezar, desde el dolor del rayo calórico en mi pecho de Hyper Iron y la navaja de Savitar clavada en mi pierna, hasta las muertes de Discord y Starlight… una y otra, y otra, y otra vez; cada repetición más dolorosa que la anterior… Revivir esos momentos era mi castigo y no me quedaba más que aceptarlo pues de no hacerlo, todo estaría perdido…

CONTINUARÁ… 31st Race: Decisiones y refuerzos.


	31. 31st Race: Decisiones y refuerzos

**31st Race: Decisiones y Refuerzos.**

Mi nombre es Blue Blood, sobrino de la Princesa Celestia. Después de vivir varios años en una isla infernal, pude regresar a casa con un solo objetivo: limpiar Equestria de aquellos que la envenenaban, esa escoria de alta sociedad que se aprovecha de títulos e influencias para beneficio propio. Entonces, para salvar el reino de esos indeseables debía convertirme en alguien más. Mi destino era convertirme en La Flecha.

Sin embargo, ya no puedo ser el asesino que fui antes. Eso cambió cuando me reencontré con ella… Rarity. Ella descubrió mi identidad secreta y de alguna manera comenzamos una extraña relación amistosa en la cual terminó por convertirse en mi compañera bajo la identidad de El Canario.

No fue sino hasta que salí herido de gravedad, tras enfrentar a un supervillano, que nuestra relación se convirtió en algo más. Mientras me ayudaba a recuperarme, Rarity y yo nos enamoramos. Cuando se embarazó, ella mi pidió que renunciáramos a la vida de vigilantes, pero yo no podía dejar el trabajo de La Flecha a medias. Tuvimos un sin número de peleas a causa de eso, así que nuestra relación no concluyó en buenos términos…

Después de enterarme del Flashpoint, una extraña anomalía temporal creada por un velocista llamado Savitar, caí en cuenta que, de no ser por los cambios producidos por éste, Rarity y yo quizá seguiríamos siendo solo amigos y compañeros contra el crimen, pero nada más. Me sentí confundido, ¿eso significaba que lo que siento por Rarity era solo un capricho del destino creado por el Flashpoint, una manipulación de Savitar? ¿Nuestra hija era solo un accidente cuántico o algo por el estilo?

 _ **\- Llegaremos en unos minutos.**_

Dijo Celestia, mientras me llevaba en su carruaje volador en dirección a Ponyville. Yo simplemente asentí y respondí. _**-Bien.**_

¿Qué estoy pensando? No es el momento para pensar en mi situación personal con Rarity. Estamos en medio de una crisis y debía mantenerme alerta por la amenaza de los Hijos de Savitar.

Después de confirmar que no había una bomba antimagia en Canterlot, los miembros del equipo restante decidimos dividirnos. Allen iba en camino al Imperio de Cristal pues todo indicaba que la bomba se encontraba allá y él podía llegar más rápido para apoyar al equipo de ese lugar, mientras Marvel se concentraba en buscar a Starlight Glimmer siguiendo un rastro de un poder extraño que solo ella podía percibir. La repentina desaparición de Starlight era algo preocupante. Era obvio que los Hijos de Savitar estaban detrás de su extraña transformación.

Por mi parte, mi tía ofreció llevarme de regreso al castillo de Twilight. No me a entusiasmo mucho la oferta, pero no tenía ninguna otra forma de moverme rápidamente a los otros lugares considerablemente lejanos para un pony no volador, y como mi dirigible se había quedado en Ponyville me había quedado sin opciones. De ahí podría reagruparme con los demás pues seguramente ya tendrían información de la bomba o los rehenes.

En el trayecto, tía Celestia había permanecido muy callada. Casi no intercambiamos palabras, más que una que otra frase, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a interrogarme o darme un sermón.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Blue Blood?**_

Y aquí viene. _**-De que puedes, puedes. Pero no garantizo responderte, y aún si lo hago, lo más seguro es que no te guste mi respuesta. Y a propósito, soy Flecha.**_

Ella gruño por mi actitud sarcástica, por un momento creí que me gritaría, pero se mantuvo calmada y ecuánime. _**-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te quiero preguntar, Flecha.**_

 _ **-Como sea, te apuesto que se trata sobre la vida que elegí o algo parecido. Y ya que nunca has apoyado ninguna de mis decisiones respecto a ese tema pues…**_

 _ **-Puede que tengas razón. En serio no me gusta la vida de vigilante que elegiste llevar. Eres un criminal buscado y si la situación fuera otra, en lugar de llevarte a Ponyville, te enviaría a la prisión o al hospital.**_

 _ **\- Jeje. Que gracioso. Según Dash, eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste en otra línea temporal, oh, y me escapé casi inmediatamente.**_ No la voltee a ver, pero estaba seguro de que ella me miraba con esos ojos acusadores de siempre. _**-Bueno, ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo? Prometo hacer un esfuerzo por responderte, pero no esperes mucho.**_

Celestia tomó aire y exhaló para tranquilizarse, seguramente la estaba desesperando. Pero finalmente soltó su pregunta. _**\- ¿Amas a Rarity?**_

 _ **-De todo lo que me podrías cuestionar ¿me sales con eso? Si lo dices por lo del embarazo, fue solo algo que sucedió.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dices que solo estás jugando con ella?**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. Pero… es complicado…**_

 _ **-No dudo que sea complicado, pero igual que con el asunto de La Flecha, puedes responder de forma contundente pues tú elegiste esa vida, con todas las complicaciones que eso conlleva. Así que replantearé mi pregunta: ¿Elegiste amar a Rarity? Prometiste hacer un esfuerzo por responderme y solo pido una palabra, ¿Si o no?**_

Le pregunta rondó en mi cabeza ¿de verdad fue mi elección? Y luego recordé lo que sucedió en la boutique de Rarity, el día que Hyper Iron la atacó.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Después del incidente, contactamos a los demás miembros de la Liga para que llevaran a Canario al castillo de Twilight y trataran sus heridas, no podían llevarla al hospital por cuestiones de su identidad secreta. Y yo me quedé en la tienda… a solas con Rarity…

Hyper Iron había destruido mi prótesis durante la batalla, así que usé un hechizo para materializar una pata mágica temporal, me sería útil hasta obtener uno de los repuestos que tengo en mis escondites. Rarity se puso a recoger y limpiar los destrozos ocasionados por Hyper Iron. La dejé que hiciera el quehacer con la magia de su cuerno, pero cuando intentó mover un estante que bloqueaba la puerta de un armario, se quejó por un dolor de estómago, parecido al que tuvo en el barandal cuando escapábamos del super villano. Mi primer instinto fue tomar, con mi propia magia, el mueble que ella intentaba levitar. No nos dirigimos la palabra, simplemente coloqué el mueble en su respetivo lugar.

 _ **-Gracias.**_ Por fin habló ella con un leve toque de indiferencia. Yo solo moví la cabeza en respuesta de que "no había sido nada". Luego ella abrió el armario y sacó una especie de estuche y lo puso cerca de mí. _**-Ten, no deberías malgastar magia en una pata falsa.**_

Con curiosidad abrí el estuche y me sorprendí mucho por el contenido. Se trataba de una de mis viejas prótesis de cuando Rarity me ayudaba en mi rehabilitación, fue antes de las sofisticadas que creé cuando retomé mi trabajo como Flecha. _**\- ¿Por qué guardas esto?**_ Le pregunté.

 _ **\- ¿La quieres o no?**_ Dijo y yo ya no le contesté nada, solo detuve el hechizo de la pata de energía y me coloqué la artificial. Caminé un poco para habituarme y luego solté una leve y discreta risa. _**\- ¿Algo te parece gracioso?**_ Ella se dio cuenta, era muy perceptiva.

 _ **-Nada, solo pensaba que, a pesar de todo, continúas haciendo honor a tu Elemento. Sigues siendo una yegua atenta y generosa… aun con un pony al que odias…**_

 _ **-… … Yo… yo no te odio.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **-No a ti específicamente en todo caso. Odio lo que me hiciste. Es diferente…**_ Ella continuaba dándome la espalda, pero podía notar que empezaba a llorar. _**-Todavía me duele que me dejaras…**_ Se tocó la barriga. _**-…que nos dejaras a ambas.**_

 _ **-… Lamento que te duela. Pero sabes que fue lo correcto. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrían tú y la pequeña con un asesino como yo…?**_

Rarity dio media vuelta y me dejó ver su rostro en medio de lágrimas. _**\- ¡Pero no eres un asesino! Ya no eres ese frio vengador de antes.**_

 _ **-Pero soy un criminal buscado por los ponicidios que, de hecho, SI cometí, además…**_ Antes de que siguiera hablando, ella me interrumpió.

 _ **-Y en cuanto a nuestra seguridad, solo mira el desastre a tu alrededor.**_ Indicó el estado de su tienda y me gritó, pero de manera desesperada. _**\- ¡Si seguimos vivas es solo porque estuviste aquí… con nosotras!**_

 _ **-Rare…**_

 _ **-Lo admito. He hecho todo lo posible para intentar odiarte. Les he manifestado a todos lo mucho que te desprecio, porque pensé que todo sería más fácil así. Pero sencillamente no puedo engañarme a mí misma.**_ Por fin se atrevió a verme de frente con esa mirada que por alguna razón siempre me cautivaba. _ **-**_ _**¡Yo aun te amo Blue Blood y sé que tú también nos amas!**_ Me gritó de nuevo, para luego bajar su voz a un tono más dulce. _ **\- ¿Dime por qué no podemos simplemente estar los tres juntos como una familia?**_

 _ **-Sabes que no es tan sencillo…**_

 _ **\- ¡Pues debería! Snif… debería ser sencillo… snif, snif… Sé que no puede ser… pero desearía que fuera sencillo…**_ Después de eso rompió en angustioso llanto.

Cuando salí de aquella maldita isla en la que fui torturado pensé que había dejado atrás mis emociones, creía que se habían esfumado por completo. Pero desde que Rarity volvió a mi vida había estado cambiando poco a poco, como si ella pudiera ablandar mi corazón de nueva cuenta. Quizá fue por eso que al verla llorando tan angustiada en ese momento, no me pude contener, tenía que hacer algo. Era una locura, por no decir estupidez, pero lo único que se me ocurrió para reconfortarla… fue besarla. Y eso hice. Justo en la boca.

Por un instante pensé que me daría una tunda en ese mismo momento, pero no fue así. Para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió y me abrazó de la nuca intentando prolongar por más tiempo aquel beso. Habríamos continuado de no ser por la interrupción de la puerta de la entrada. _**-Rarity, ya regresé.**_ Era la voz de la hermanita de Rarity quien al parecer no venía sola.

Applebloom _**\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¿Una estampida? Esperen… ¿Flecha, eres tú?**_

Sweetie Belle _**\- ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mí hermana?! ¡¿Y qué le hicieron a la tienda?!**_

Nos separamos de inmediato e intentamos fingir que no había sucedido nada.

Rarity _**-N-niñas, q-que bu-bueno verlas. No es lo que parece…**_

Bloom _**\- ¿Segura? Porque parece uno de esos "juegos intensos" de adultos.**_ Dijo con vergüenza cubriéndose el rostro con una pata _ **-Como los de esa película de espías, Sr y Sra. Hooves.**_

Sweetie _**-No puede ser, Blue Blood. Todavía ni nace mi sobrina y ¿ya quieres embarazar a mi hermana de nuevo? Qué poca vergüenza tienes.**_

Rarity (roja como tomate) _**\- ¡SWEETIE BELLE!**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Fue cuando entendí el trasfondo de la pregunta de Celestia, era como si supiera lo que me preocupaba. Aun si las circunstancias del Flashpoint habían orillado o facilitado mi relación con Rarity, al final fuimos nosotros quienes tomamos la decisión de amarnos el uno al otro, así como yo tomé la decisión de convertirme en Flecha y ella de convertirse en Canario. Destino o no, nosotros elegimos este camino. Sonará ridículo, pero por un instante me sentí agradecido con Dash y Savitar por lo del Flashpoint.

Entonces por fin respondí la pregunta de mi tía. _**-Si, amo a Rarity. Y es exactamente por eso que no puedo estar con ella, ni con nuestra hija, pues solo pondré sus vidas en peligro.**_

Por un momento creí que se volvería a molestar, pero en lugar de eso, Celestia sonrió mientras el carruaje descendía frente al castillo de la amistad. _**-Entonces va a ser niña. Me alegro por ambos.**_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de que entráramos y nos pusiéramos al corriente con la situación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Everfree…

¡Ay no, ay no, ay no! Esto no puede estar bien. Applejack fue atacada por ese malvado minotauro antes de que pudiera reactivar mis poderes del Caos y ahora estamos completamente solas en medio del bosque. Por cierto, soy yo, Pinkie Pie, hola a todos.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde mi prima se encontraba inconsciente justo en la orilla de una zanja que dejó por el impacto que la mando hasta acá, la revisé de pezuñas a cabeza para ver si se encontraba muy herida. Uff, menos mal, solo estaba noqueada, pero no había tiempo que perder, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, ¡Sí, eso es! La cabaña de Zecora es el lugar perfecto mientras se recuperaba, lo bueno era que AJ no estaba herida de gravedad ¿uh? ¿Que cómo es posible eso después del aparatoso porrazo? Pues… momento ¿ustedes también escucharon ese gruñido?

 _ **-Grrrr…**_

Upsi parece que no estamos completamente solas, algo venía hacia nosotras. Subí a Applejack a mi lomo y troté lo más rápido que pude hacia casa de Zecora. Pero fuera lo que fuera o fuera quién fuera, nos estaba alcanzando. Luego desde unos arbustos algo saltó frente a mí bloqueándome el paso. Era un gatote gigantesco de piel anaranjada, rayas negras, colmillos y una cara de pocos amigos.

 _ **-Hola, gatito, gatito. ¿Qué hace un felino tan grande como tú solito en el bosque?**_

 _ **-Grrr.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde está Fluttershy cuando la necesito? Bueno, al menos esto no pude empeorar…**_

Y un montón de otros gatos llegaron por atrás y nos rodearon. Había uno negro, otro moteado, otro tenía unos extraños bigotes, todos se veían muy salvajes, aunque el último de ellos era muy pequeño y tierno. _**-Yo y mi gran boca. Este…, veo que no estás solo después de todo. Lo siento, no tengo juguetes que puedan arañar, pero si me dejan regresar a casa, yo les puedo traer…**_

El felino negro no me dejó terminar de hablar se lanzó contra nosotras y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que… _**\- ¡AYUDA!**_ Gritar por ayuda y ¿saben qué? ¡Funcionó!

¡Zap, Crash! Con un par de patadas voladoras hicieron retroceder al gato oscuro. No era otra que la chica murciélaga, Batmare, y no venía sola. _**-Pinkie, Applejack ¿se encuentran bien?**_

 _ **\- ¡Flutter…! Digo ¡Canario! ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo pensaba en ti.**_

Los gatos comenzaron a atacar a Batmare, esta hacia lo posible por esquivar las garras y zarpazos. Vaya que era muy ágil la pequeña. Pero pronto los felinos se reagruparon y nos volvieron a rodear.

Canario _**-Vaya, que raro. Estos felinos no son originarios de Everfree y parecen estar entrenados.**_

Batmare _**-Son los secuaces amaestrados de Ahuizotl. Recuerdo haber leído sobre ellos en los libros de Daring Do.**_

 _ **-Vaya, así que los malos tienen mascotas.**_

Canario _**-Dejen que yo me encargue de esto.**_

 _ **\- ¡Si, de eso hablaba! Usa la Mirada.**_

Batmare _**-No es necesario Canario. Mejor guarda tu Mirada para otro momento.**_ Entonces dio un paso al frente, acercó una pata a su boca y dio un silbido bastante fuerte seguido de una orden. _**\- ¡Ataca!**_

Y luego desde lo profundo del bosque emergió una gran fiera que embistió directo contra los felinos; ellos intentaron contraatacar, pero fue en vano pues no podían hacerle daño a esta criatura. No podía creer lo que veía, era un Timberwolf que en cuestión de segundos logró que los gatos salieran huyendo despavoridos.

Batmare _**-Buen chico malo, As.**_

El Lobo de madera se acercó a Batmare y se dejó acariciar por ella, incluso movía la cola mientras se dejaba mimar, era como ver una versión pequeña de Fluttershy.

 _ **-Eso fue increíble, Batmare.**_

Canario _**-Aún me sorprende que tengas a un Timberwolf de mascota.**_

Batmare _**-As no es una mascota, es un compañero. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora él y su manada me mantienen al tanto de cualquier anomalía en Everfree. No creerían cuantos maleantes usan este bosque como escondite.**_

Canario _**-Ya entiendo. Entonces fueron As y sus amigos los que te avisaron que Savitar y sus hijos se encontraban aquí.**_

Batmare _**-Hablando de eso, Pinkie Pie ¿dónde están Dash y Lightning Dust? Se supone que estaban con ustedes.**_

Después les di una pequeña explicacioncita, todo nuestro plan para rescatar al tío de Lightning Dust y el encuentro que tuvimos con Savitar e Hyper Iron. No terminaba de contar cuando…

Applejack _**-Debemos ir a apoyar a Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¡Prima, despertaste!**_

Canario _**-No te levantes, el golpe que recibiste de Hyper Iron debió ser grave. Lo mejor será llevarte a un hospital.**_

Con un poco de esfuerzo, AppleJack logra levantarse por ella misma. _**-No te preocupes dulzura. Me encuentro bien. Solo necesito estirar las patas un poco.**_

Canario _**-Pero…**_

Batmare _**-Esperen un momento. Pinkie, ¿no habías dicho que la golpearon justo en la boca?**_

 _ **-Así fue.**_

Batmare _**-Si realmente recibió un golpe directo de ese monstruo, ¿cómo es que pareces tan ilesa? Ni siquiera tienes un moretón en la cara.**_

Applajack se puso nerviosa de repente. _**-Pues…**_

Batmare _ **-Mm… Ya veo. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que Pinkie Pie no fue la única que recibió habilidades de esa tal Eris, ¿verdad Applejack?**_

 _ **\- ¿¡Cómo supiste!? Se supone que es ultra-super-mega secreto.**_

AppleJack _**-Shhh, Pinkie, no hagas tanto escándalo por eso.**_ Me calló y luego se dirigió a la niña. _**-Está bien terroncito, me atrapaste, pero creo que debemos dejar las explicaciones para más tarde.**_

Pero en eso se escuchó una explosión que provenía del castillo de las Hermanas Reales, algo estaba pasando y nos preocupamos por la seguridad de Dashie y los otros.

Batmare _**-Creo que tienes razón. Explicaciones después. Así que ¿qué esperas? Trae a Princess of Chaos de nuevo.**_

AppleJack _**-De acuerdo ¿Lista Pinkie?**_ Asentí. _**-Manzareza, manzareza, manzareza.**_

Fui transformada otra vez en Princess of Chaos con una secuencia musical y todo. Ahora tenía la intención de transportarnos con mis poderes al lugar de donde nos separamos de Dash. Pero As empezó a olfatear algo y llamó la atención de Batmare.

Batmare _**\- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? Mmm… Chicas, adelántense. Parece que As detectó algo nuevo con su olfato.**_

Applejack _**-Pero caramelo, no podemos dejarte sola en este lugar.**_

Batmare _**-Tengo el presentimiento de que su amiga velocista las necesita más que yo. Además, no estoy sola. Vamos As.**_

 _ **-Woof.**_

Y sin previo aviso se internó más en el bosque siguiendo a As.

Canario _**-Hagamos lo que dice. Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Dash. Temo que algo malo le ocurrió.**_

Así, nos transporte a las tres dejando a la potranca por su cuenta con un Timberwolf en medio de un peligroso bosque. Eso como que no suena muy heroico, ¿no creen?

* * *

Cueva del Árbol de la Armonía.

Luna _**\- ¡Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!**_ _ **Godesspeed, ¿qué le has hecho?**_

Rainbow Dash flotaba atrapada dentro de una esfera de energía cuyo origen era la Gema del Alquimista que la misma pegaso sostenía. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz blanca y el resto de su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Godesspeed y sus remanentes de tiempo hablaban al unísono respondiendo mi pregunta.

 _-DASH AHORA ESTA RECREANDO SUS PEORES RECUERDOS Y PESADILLAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ. USTED YA SE HIZO ALGO PARECIDO, ¿LO RECUERDA, PRINCESA?_

 _ **-No, no puede ser…**_

 _-MIENTRAS PERMANEZCA ASÍ, EL FLASHPOINT PERMANECERÁ EXISTIENDO, PERO CUANDO SE RINDA Y SUELTE LA GEMA, TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO DESAPARECERÁN._

Godesspeed desapareció junto con todas sus copias. Me quedé sola en el lugar, junto con Flash Magnus.

Flash _**-Y así es como todo acabará. Todo está perdido.**_

 _ **-No, aún no.**_ Usé mi magia para tomar la esfera de Dash y con un hechizo propio, intenté penetrarla.

Flash _**\- ¿Y ahora que se supone que haces, Princesa Luna?**_

 _ **-Godesspeed dijo que Rainbow Dash estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. Quizá pueda sacarla, es mi trabajo hacer que los ponis superen sus pesadillas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y luego qué? Eso no hará ninguna diferencia. Aún si saca a Dash de su pesadilla, cuando la Gema del Alchimista caiga de sus cascos… todos estaremos condenados. Pero que importa, haga lo que usted guste, alteza…**_ En medio de unas chispas rojas, Flash Magnus se fue también dejando solo un rastro de luces tras de sí.

 _ **-Aún si parece inútil, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.**_ Después de forcejear un rato con la barrera, finalmente conseguí atravesarla con uno de mis Hilos de Sueño. Ahora sería capaz de conectarme directamente con la mente de Dash para entrar a su pesadilla.

* * *

Dentro del sueño, observé un duelo de velocidad entre The Dash y su gemela malvada, Reverse Dash y fui testigo de una atrocidad. La velocista malvada tomando de rehén a Starlight Glimmer, para después atravesarle el corazón con su pata vibrante…

Reverse Dash _**-El round dos es mío. Mejor suerte para la próxima…**_

Dash _**-Maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA!**_

Me acerqué a ella con cautela. _**-Rainbow Dash… tranquilízate, esto es solo un sueño, Starlight Glimmer no está muerta, esto es…**_

 _ **-Esto es mi culpa. ¡Mi maldita culpa y mis malditos poderes! ¿De qué me sirven si no puedo salvar a mis amigos? No merezco tenerlos y tampoco merezco vivir…**_

 _ **-Dash, no digas eso. No te des por vencida…**_

 _ **-Es cierto. Debo seguir… debo continuar con mi castigo… debo revivir mi siguiente fracaso y soportar el dolor… eso el lo único que puedo hacer ahora…**_ Comenzó a caminar hacia un sitio oscuro e intenté detenerla, pero… _**-…váyase princesa. No hay nada que hacer aquí.**_

 _ **-Pero Dash…**_

 _ **\- ¡DIJE QUE SE FUERA Y ME DEJE EN PAZ!**_

De la nada creó una rainplosión sónica que estremeció todo el sueño y literalmente me sacó del Mundo de los Sueños con una onda de choque. Sentí como si me hubiera golpeado el expreso del Imperio de Cristal. De milagro todavía conservaba la conexión de mi hilo mágico dentro de la barrera que la aprisionaba, pero no creo poder volver a entrar a su subconsciente.

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Princesa Luna?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué hace aquí?**_

Algunos seres habían arribado al lugar. Debieron llegar mientras estuve en el sueño de Dash. _**-Canario, Applejack y… ¿una humana?**_

 _ **-Soy Princess of Chaos.**_ (Disparos de confeti alrededor) _ **Una nueva heroína cuya identidad secreta jamás adivinará.**_

 _ **-Eres Pinkie Pie.**_ Le dije mientras observaba caer los pedacitos de papel que salieron disparados de sus extremidades.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!**_

Canario _**-Cielo santo. ¿Qué le pasa a Rainbow Dash?**_ Miró con preocupación la esfera de energía donde yacía su amiga.

 _ **-Es una larga historia, pero, para resumir: Rainbow Dash se encuentra atrapada en una pesadilla en donde revive sus peores fracasos como The Dash. Estoy intentando sacarla de ese trance, pero no he tenido suerte… La culpa que ella siente está alimentando la magia que la mantiene en ese estado y cada vez es más fuerte.**_

Chaos _**\- ¿Es como cuando usted creó al Tantabus?**_

 _ **-Precisamente. Si continua así, su mente pronto colapsará y lo que es peor… cuando eso ocurra Equestria será destruida por Godesspeed.**_

AJ _**\- ¿Quién cáscaras es Godesspeed?**_

 _ **-Chicas, no hay tiempo de explicarles eso. Deben ayudarme o, mejor dicho, deben ayudar a Rainbow Dash.**_

Canario _**\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, princesa?**_

 _ **-Intenté entrar a su sueño para hablar con ella, pero se rehúsa a escucharme. Ustedes son más cercanas a ella. Puedo conectar sus mentes para que le hablen y convencerla de que deje de sentir culpa; y quizá podamos sacarla del sueño.**_

Las tres yeguas asintieron y procedí a conectarlas por medio de mis hilos de sueño con el que ya tenía en Dash y esperé lo mejor… pero al cabo de unos minutos fueron expulsadas al igual que yo hace rato.

AJ _**\- ¡Me lleva el granero de heno! Esa chica es más terca que la abuela Smith.**_

Chaos (Al borde del llanto) _**-Jamás la había visto tan triste… nunca nos había gritado de esa manera.**_

Canario no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada con el semblante decaído. Esto no estaba bien, si ni siquiera sus amigas más cercanas podían hacerla recapacitar, entonces creo que le hemos perdido…

 _ **-No…**_

 _ **\- ¿Huh? ¿Canario?**_

Canario _**-No voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir.**_

Para nuestra sorpresa, se quitó su antifaz y su aparato sonar del cuello, y luego los arrojó a un lado. Ya sin sus dos aditamentos, regresó a su identidad de pegaso amarilla.

Chaos _ **-Oye, no reveles tu identidad secreta.**_

AJ _**-La Princesa Luna ya sabe que Canario es Fluttershy, terroncito.**_

Era extraño, aunque tenía la apariencia normal de pony tímida sin su disfraz, se le veía más determinada que nunca con una mirada desafiante.

Fluttershy _**-Princesa Luna. Envíeme de nuevo a ese sueño. Quizá no quiera hablar con Canario, pero Rainbow me va a escuchar a mí.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás segura, Fluttershy?**_

Applejack _**-Déjela hacerlo, Princesa. Fluttershy es la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a esa testaruda pegaso. Confiemos en ella.**_

En ese momento sentí mi magia flaquear un poco, la conexión con la mente de Rainbow estaba llegando a su límite. Eso significaba una de dos cosas: la barrera estaba logrando rechazarme; o Rainbow Dash estaba al borde del colapso. _**-Muy bien. Pero solo tendremos una oportunidad más. Si te rechaza de nuevo, no garantizo que pueda volver a conectarnos con la pesadilla de Dash.**_

Fluttershy _**-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez.**_

Y así procedí con un intento más por recuperar a Rainbow Dash con nuestra última esperanza: Fluttershy.

CONTINUARÁ… 32th Race: Esperanza y Confianza.


	32. 32th Race: Esperanza y Confianza

**32th Race: Esperanza y Confianza**

Seguí a As durante unos minutos moviéndonos rápidamente entre la maleza del bosque. Se detuvo de pronto frente a una saliente que descendía colina abajo y le gruñó a algo indicándome la dirección hacia el fondo de aquel lugar. Por su reacción, lo que As detectó no podía estar muy lejos Sabía que él no podía bajar así que decidí continuar por mi cuenta. _**-Espera aquí, As.**_

Extendí mis alas de murciélago para descender lento y con precisión. Fue entonces cuando distinguí una silueta parada en medio de un pequeño claro un poco más adelante. Era un unicornio, pero no cualquier unicornio. _**\- ¿Dónde estoy? Parece el exterior, una parte del bosque Everfree…**_

Él estaba completamente solo. Quizá por eso me animé a confrontarlo directamente. _**-Que sorpresa encontrarte así, Alchemist Hawk.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm? Oh, eres tú… Batmare…**_

 _ **-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar...**_ No sabía si era una trampa o qué planeaba Alchemist, pero creí que lo mejor sería atacar primero y preguntar después. Le arrojé varios boomerangs de mi traje esperando arrinconarlo y evitar que se moviera lo más posible mientras cortaba la distancia entre nosotros. Debía ser rápida, antes de que él activara sus poderes o su magia.

Como lo pensé, se distrajo con los proyectiles y pude acercarme lo suficiente para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Salté para darle porrazo directo en la derecha de la cara, el unicornio retrocedió un paso e intentó regresarme el golpe con un pisotón de su casco, lo esquivé dando un giro horizontal hacia atrás y usé el impulso del mismo giro para volver a saltar y golpearlo en la quijada.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde están Savitar y sus rehenes? ¡Responde!**_

Sobándose la boca me respondió. _**-Ja. Oblígame tú misma si es que puedes.**_ Ahí noté que no portaba su gema de alquimista, lo que significaba que solo debía preocuparme por su magia normal de unicornio.

El cuerno de Alchemist comenzó a brillar, él quería contraatacar y entonces liberé unas cuantas bombas de distracción, cubriéndonos a ambos en una espesa cortina de humo. Ataqué sus extremidades inferiores para obligarlo a agacharse. Ya a mi altura concentré mi ofensiva con golpes en la nuca y la cabeza para evitar que se concentrara en su magia al mismo tiempo que lo aturdía.

Finalmente lancé otro batarang con un gancho y cuerda. Logré enredar e inmovilizar sus 4 patas con un extremo de la cuerda mientras que el otro lado lo enganchaba en la rama gruesa de un árbol. Para antes de que se dispersara el humo por completo, ya tenía a Alchemist Hawk colgado de cabeza como piñata y le di una última patada para que al columpiarse se golpeara con el tronco del mismo árbol.

Con tantos golpes en la cabeza sabía que no sería capaz de usar su magia durante un buen rato, así que estaba completamente atrapado y a mi merced.

 _ **-Se terminó, Alchemist.**_

El unicornio se quejó de dolor y balbuceó. _**-Ay, mi cabeza. Vaya, de verdad que me tienes rencor ¿no es cierta, niña? Pude sentir resentimiento en cada golpe que me diste. ¿A qué se debe ese odio?**_

 _ **-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré: mis padres murieron por tu culpa, infeliz. Y eso todo lo que necesitas saber.**_

 _ **-Oh, ya veo. Venganza.**_ Dijo con total calma. _ **-Así que este es el juicio que Godesspeed quiere que enfrente. Bueno, que sea cómo ella desee.**_

 _ **\- ¿Godesspeed?**_

 _ **-Muy bien, pequeña Batmare, responderé tu pregunta anterior. De cualquier manera, ya es demasiado tarde para detener lo que se ha puesto en marcha…**_

Como siempre, Alchemist seguía con una actitud presuntuosa y confiada. Y mientras, me explicaba los hechos: el encuentro en la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía; un plan para darle a Starlight el poder supremo que se suponía quería obtener Savitar; y finalmente la creación de esta nueva deidad, Godesspeed.

 _ **-Como podrás darte cuenta, chiquilla, este mundo está condenado. No hay nada que tú y tus amigos puedan hacer para detener a Godesspeed y su voluntad absoluta. Así que adelante, ya no hay nada que perder. Si dices que tus padres murieron por causa mía, entonces cóbrame tu venganza. Eso es todo lo que te queda ahora.**_

Me le quedé viendo unos cuantos segundos sin decirle nada, luego bajé mi vista y respondí. _**-Nada me haría más feliz que hacerte pedazos, pero… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**_ Di media vuelta dispuesta a retirarme. _**-Debo salvar Equestria de tu pseudo diosa.**_

 _ **-JAJAJA. Eres una estúpida ingenua. No puedes detener a Godesspeed. Ninguno de tus amigos super poderosos puede.**_

Detuve mi andar. _**-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no nos vamos a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente, sé que todavía hay esperanza.**_

 _ **\- ¿Esperanza? ¡Tonta! ¡Ya no existe esperanza alguna!**_ Me gritó. _**\- ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Pues porque Dash ya se rindió. Ella, quien se suponía nunca se daría por vencida, ha renunciado a ser una heroína. Rainbow Dash, el Elemento de la Lealtad, ya decidió darles la espalda al renunciar a sus poderes como The Dash. Si incluso ella ha perdido la esperanza ¿qué les queda a ustedes, Batmare?**_

Sé que Alchemist no podía verme por estar de espaldas, pero una sonrisa pintó mi rostro mientras le decía. _**-Gracias Alchemist. Acabas de confirmar mis sospechas. Ahora sé, sin lugar a duda, quién es tu espía.**_

 _ **\- ¿Q-Qué?**_

 _ **-Y eso no es todo. Ya tengo una pista de cómo detener a Godesspeed y también lo más importante… me acabas de mostrar que no hemos perdido la esperanza por completo.**_

Sin más reparos, me puse en marcha hacia la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía. El lugar donde me reuniría con el equipo y también donde yacía nuestra última esperanza: The Dash.

* * *

Soy Fluttershy, antes era la pony más tímida y retraída de Equestria. Pero hoy no puedo ser una chica tímida, el día de hoy tengo que rescatar a mi amiga de su peor enemigo: ella misma.

La magia de la Princesa Luna me permitió entrar en el subconsciente de Rainbow Dash. Cuando inició el conjuro fui cegada por un resplandor blanco e instintivamente cerré mis ojos. Al abrirlos me di cuenta de que, este supuesto sueño al que había entrado se veía como un lugar normal y vagamente familiar, el cual de un momento a otro se empezó a llenar de luces, flechas voladoras, rayos de magia que volaban por todos lados y que en conjunto me llenaron con una sensación conocida, como si ya hubiera vivido esto. Según la Princesa, la pesadilla de Dash consistía en revivir sus peores derrotas, así que después de pensarlo unos instantes reconocí el lugar y el momento: la batalla contra los Hijos de Savitar en Fillydelphia. Y justo frente a mí, la silueta inerte de un draconequs sosteniendo la Manzana de la Discordia.

 _ **-Discord…**_

Vi una estela multicolor moviéndose hacia mi amigo tomando la Manzana.

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡NO!**_ Grité instintivamente y luego ella volteó a verme. Soltó la manzana y en ese instante tanto la fruta dorada como su poseedor se convirtieron en polvo. Rainbow se quedó ahí con lágrimas en los ojos mirándome con culpa.

Dash _**\- ¡No! Por favor… Yo no quise hacerlo… por favor… no me odies…**_

Volé hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y diciéndole. _**-Rainbow. Sé que no fue tu intención.**_

Rainbow había desviado su mirada en cuanto me acerqué, pero después de hablarle me miró con gran sorpresa. _**\- ¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú? ¿La real tú? ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Les dije que me dejaran en paz…**_

 _ **-No lo haré.**_

 _ **-Por favor vete. Debo seguir con mi castigo.**_

 _ **-No me iré.**_

 _ **\- ¡Te digo que te vayas! ¡Hago esto para proteger Equestria! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!**_

Estaba pasando de nuevo, Dash estaba a punto de sacarme como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión no la dejaría activar su rainplosión sónica. Antes de que siquiera extendiera sus alas le di una bofetada con mi casco derecho.

* * *

Ese golpe seco de verdad que me dolió. Era extraño, ni en mis más raros sueños me hubiera imaginado a Fluttershy dándome una bofetada como esa, pero su expresión era todavía más inquietante que cualquier otra cosa que me pudiera imaginar. A Fluttershy le escurrían lágrimas de los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la mirada fija en mí, tan penetrante que sentía que me perforaría solo con sus ojos. Era como una combinación de llanto y la Mirada que me dejó paralizada, y así me gritó.

 _ **\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya me harté de que me estés haciendo a un lado! Pero esta vez no te dejaré. ¡No me iré de aquí, así me entierres en mil estallidos de arcoíris! ¡No voy a dejarte sola en este lugar!**_

 _ **-Pero Fluttershy…**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué insistes en llevar este peso tu sola? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?**_

 _ **\- ¡Porque todo esto es mi culpa! El Flashpoint, las muertes y el sufrimiento de nuestros amigos… todo esto ocurrió por mi soberbia y estupidez de tratar de jugar con el destino de los demás, por oponerme a la voluntad de la Fuerza de Velocidad.**_

 _ **\- ¡Tonta! ¿Crees que solo tus decisiones afectan nuestro mundo? Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas. Yo decidí convertirme en Canario porque quise hacerlo, nadie me obligó. Y si no fuera por mí, Discord quizá seguiría…**_ Paro de hablar en ese momento, parece que recodar lo que le sucedió a Discord la había afectado, sin embargo, volvió a mirarme. Su mirada cambió, esta vez solo me veía ternura y lástima en sus ojos. _**-Ya perdimos a Discord… perdimos a Daring… ¿de verdad piensas que soportaré perderte a ti también?**_

 _ **-Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento… pero ¿qué esperas que haga? Debo resistir este castigo por el bien de todos. Si no continuo, Godesspeed destruirá nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **-Entonces no lo permitas. Ayúdanos a detener a esa tal Godesspeed.**_

 _ **-Eso es imposible. Godesspeed es la encarnación de la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Ella controla el mismo fluir del tiempo. Quizá no sea una cerebrito como Twilight, pero hasta yo entiendo que no hay manera de derrotarla.**_

 _ **-Con mayor razón te necesitamos entonces. Si tiene que ver con la Fuerza de Velocidad, necesitamos a The Dash para enfrentarla.**_

 _ **-The Dash solo ha causado problemas. Mis poderes son una maldición, ahora lo entiendo.**_

 _ **-Eso no es verdad.**_

 _ **\- ¿No lo son?**_ Le dije con ironía. _**-Fueron mis poderes los que causaron esta catástrofe.**_

 _ **\- ¿De verdad piensas que es una catástrofe? Yo no creo que sea así.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo puede no serlo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que todos los supuestos cambios del Flashpoint son malos?**_

 _ **\- Pero claro que sí. El brazo perdido de Flecha. Rarity y Blue Blood ya no son un equipo, e incluso están peleados, así como también Twilight y Spike… Tu y yo… eso sin mencionar los Hijos de Savitar y las atrocidades que causaron, como corromper dos de los más grandes héroes de Equestria: Daring Do y Flash Magnus, o la creación de Godesspeed quién destruirá el mundo.**_

 _ **-Por favor Dash. Escucha. El mundo creado por el Flashpoint puede que no sea perfecto y han ocurrido muchas cosas malas en él, pero también han sucedido cosas buenas. Si vas a culparte por el Flashpoint, ten en cuenta esas cosas buenas también.**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué cosas buenas hablas?**_

 _ **-Flecha perdió un brazo, sí, pero se adaptó a eso y ahora es un mejor pony. Rarity encontró el amor, el cual todavía tiene esperanza pues sé que ella y Blue Blood aun sienten algo el uno por el otro, y ambos van a ser padres. ¿Cómo puede ser un bebé algo malo?**_

No supe que contestar eso, y ella siguió…

 _ **-Spike y Twilight se pelearon, pero ellos ya se reconciliaron y estoy segura de que su relación será más fuerte que nunca… y tengo la esperanza de que nosotras también podamos superar esto y continuar con nuestra amistad…**_

 _ **\- ¿Aún si causé la muerte de Discord?**_ Temí lo que me fuera a responder, pero tras hacer una pequeña mueca, Fluttershy siguió hablándome con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

 _ **\- Ya te lo dije. Yo estuve ahí también, tu no fuiste la única que contribuyó a esa tragedia. Tu no podías saber lo que sucedería al arrebatarle Sireyos a Discord. Eso sin duda entra en las cosas malas, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo, más que aceptar su muerte y seguir adelante… eso es lo que Discord hubiera querido.**_

 _ **-Bueno, eso o llenar el reino de climas invertidos con fuentes de queso y chocolate u otras cosas raras.**_ Bromee por primera vez. Desde hacía mucho que no veía sonreír a FLuttershy por un comentario mío.

 _ **-Jiji. Si, quizá Pinkie pueda hacerlo ahora que heredó sus poderes… y eso es otra cosa buena Dashie.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ehh?**_

 _ **\- Quizá el Flaspoint engendró a varios super villanos como los Hijos de Savitar o Godesspeed, y no sé si la mayoría de ellos fueron creados por tu causa. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Princess of Chaos y la Justice League of Equestria si existen gracias ti, pues tú no has inspirado a todos para ser mejores héroes. Tú nos has dado esperanza.**_

No comprendía del todo lo que Fluttershy trataba de decirme, pero escuché atentamente sus palabras. Y entonces noté algo extraño y desconocido. Las pesadillas y recuerdos se habían detenido desde que empecé esta conversación con Fluttershy, y algo nuevo estaba ocurriendo. No sé si Fluttershy también lo veía, pero nuevos escenas tomaban forma a nuestro alrededor, bueno más que escenas, parecían pensamientos que podían ser escuchados fuerte y claro como si pudiera leer la mente de los que nos rodeaban…

* * *

Linterna Verde Spike:

"… _lo primero que me vino a la mente fue The Dash_ _, ella era una heroína asombrosa, pero aún con sus habilidades había cosas que no podía hacer sola… Me sentí impotente al no poder apoyarlas más, pero si tuviera estos poderes… yo… podría protegerlas… Entonces tomé mi decisión"._ - _ **Si ser un Linterna me permite ayudarlas, protegerlas… entonces quiero aprender a usar estos poderes… ¡Quiero ser un Linterna Verde!**_

Alicorn Marvel:

Scootaloo - _"…sonaba a que me convertiría en una superheroína, como The Dash"_

Marvel _**-…es un honor estar contigo Dash.**_ _ **Tú has sido mi inspiración**_ _ **, eres una verdadera heroína. Apenas y puedo creer que trabajaremos juntas.**_

 _ **-Si esto es por lo nuestras identidades, pues... Yo no tengo problemas en mostrarte la mía.**_ _ **Yo confío en ti, Rainbow Dash.**_

Flecha:

" _Me sentí confundido, ¿eso significaba que lo que siento por Rarity era solo un capricho del destino creado por el Flashpoint, una manipulación de Savitar? ¿Nuestra hija era solo un accidente cuántico o algo por el estilo…?_

Celestia _**\- ¿…Elegiste amar a Rarity?**_

" _Fue cuando entendí el trasfondo de la pregunta… …Aun si las circunstancias del Flashpoint habían orillado o facilitado mi relación con Rarity, al final fuimos nosotros quienes tomamos la decisión de amarnos el uno al otro, así como yo tomé la decisión de convertirme en Flecha y ella de convertirse en Canario. Destino o no, nosotros elegimos este camino_ _. Sonará ridículo, pero por un instante me sentí agradecido con Dash y Savitar por lo del Flashpoint."_

Batmare:

 _ **-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que no nos vamos a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente,**_ _ **sé que todavía hay esperanza…**_

 _ **-…Ya tengo una pista de cómo detener a Godesspeed y también lo más importante… me acabas de mostrar que**_ _ **no hemos perdido la esperanza por completo.**_

"… _me puse en marcha hacia la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía. El lugar donde me reuniría con el equipo y también donde yacía_ _nuestra última esperanza: The Dash."_

* * *

Después de ver todos esos testimonios mi atención regresó a Fluttershy.

 _ **\- ¿Aún crees que este mundo del Flashpoint es un error? Si es así, ¿por qué lo sigues protegiendo? Yo si lo sé. Porque Rainbow Dash no abandona a quién la necesita…**_ Me tomó de los hombros para vernos frente a frente y dijo. _**-… y yo tampoco abandonaré a mi amiga cuando me necesita más que nunca.**_

 _ **-Pero… aún si salgo de aquí… ¿qué pasará si no podemos derrotar a Godesspeed?**_

 _ **-Dashie… vencerás Godesspeed. Te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?**_

 _ **\- Porque ese es el plan: Tener esperanza y confiar en nuestros amigos. Ese ha sido el plan de Twilight desde comenzó la batalla con los Hijos de Savitar…**_

 _ **\- ¿El plan de Twilight…?**_ Y entonces tres nuevas visiones cobraron vida a nuestro alrededor.

La primera era de Twilight en el Castillo de la Amistad…

 _ **-Hace un momento Cisco y Starlight me preguntaron que cual era mi plan, y se los puedo resumir en una sola idea:**_

 _ **Confiar en mis amigos.**_

 _ **-Yo sé que todos los que estamos aquí somos amigos, y también sé que Dash y las otras piensan igual que yo. Puede que ahora nos dividamos, pero tengo la esperanza de que saldremos victoriosos al final porque nuestros corazones están unidos.**_

La segunda era… Iris en su casa de Central City …

 _ **-Rainbow Dash, escúchame bien. Yo no te odio. No podría odiar a la persona, o pony, que me devolvió algo que pensé ya había perdido.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **-Esperanza… Eso es lo que más me gustaba de Flash cuando empecé a escribir sobre él en mi blog, que le traía esperanza a la ciudad. Pero cuando era él, Barry, quien pasaba por momentos difíciles, me tocaba a mí decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, y yo siempre estaría ahí cuando se sintiera perdido y necesitara recordar eso,**_ _ **que siempre hay esperanza**_ _ **.**_

Y la última… era yo misma con mi forma humana en los Laboratorios STAR…

 _ **-Ya sea de una o de otra Tierra, The Flash siempre ayuda a los que lo necesitan, por eso es un héroe. Y yo no sólo soy una velocista discípula de Flash, también soy el Elemento de la Lealtad; nunca abandonaré a alguien que me necesite, sea mi amigo o no. No puedo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada,**_ _ **al menos debo intentar algo**_ _ **.**_

En ese instante sentí una sensación cálida, como si Fluttershy no fuera la única presente. Varias siluetas se formaban a nuestro alrededor…

Eran las chicas… Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity…

La Justice League of Equestria en su forma civil, para luego reaparecer con sus trajes de héroes… Diamond Tiara en Batmare, Spike en Linterna Verde, Blue Blood en Flecha, Scootaloo y sus amigas crusaders en la Alicorn Marvel…

El Equipo Flash… Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, Julian, los dos Barry que al instante se transformaron en The Flash…

Las Princesas… Luna y Celestia…

Y un poco más al fondo, dos figuras que nos sonreían de manera especial a ambas, a Fluttershy y a mí… eran Discord y Starlight…

Luego Fluttershy volvió a hablarme. _**-Todavía piensas que tienes que hacer esto sola y no es así. El Flashpoint no es solo tu problema, es de todos nosotros y juntos debemos afrontarlo. Y aún si esto solo fuera culpa tuya, ¿de verdad crees que no te apoyaríamos? Por favor, déjanos hacerlo… déjame ayudarte… para eso somos amigas…**_

Sentí mi pecho encogerse por las palabras de mi amiga y los ponis que nos rodeaban, luego gruesas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos mientras mi hocico temblaba. Hasta ahora había intentado contenerme, cargar todo por mí misma: culpa, responsabilidad, dolor… Pero ya no podía más, necesitaba dejarlo salir y entonces comencé a llorar y me aferré a Fluttershy en un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. _**-Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame Fluttershy. Ya no puedo más… ayúdenme… a salvar Equestria.**_

Ella lloró conmigo y me correspondió el abrazo. _**-Lo haré… lo haremos… juntos…**_

La calidez que irradiaban todos nuestros amigos se convirtió en una luz que nos envolvía y pasados unos instantes abrí los ojos solo para darme cuenta que había regresado a la realidad, a la cueva del Árbol de la Armonía, donde fui recibida por algunos de mis seres queridos y compañeras.

 _ **\- ¡Dashie!**_ La humana rosada, Princess of Chaos saltó hacia a mí y me abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

AppleJack _**– Dash, gracias a Celestia. Por un momento nos preocupaste.**_

Luna _**-Es un alivio tenerte de regreso. Esa pesadilla era de los peores casos que haya visto.**_

 _ **-Lamento haberlas preocupado, chicas.**_

Fluttershy se mantuvo un poco aparte pues recogía unas cosas del suelo, sus aditamentos de heroína. Pero antes de que se los pusiera, yo volé hasta ella y retomé el abrazo que habíamos dejado en aquel mundo. _**-Gracias por no abandonarme, mi querida amiga.**_

Ella sonrió. _**-No hay de qué.**_

 _ **-Si alguna vez vuelvo a perder la esperanza, patéame el trasero lo más fuerte que puedas.**_

 _ **-Oh, eso no sería tan efectivo como mis métodos habituales, jiji.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ya terminaron con sus cursilerías?**_ Se apareció Batmare de pronto. _**-Aún tenemos una situación aquí.**_ Apuntó su pata hacia el cielo, en donde se divisaba una estrella casi tan brillante como el sol de Celestia, pero despedía una luz que la princesa y yo reconocimos. _ **-Eso debe ser obra de la tal Godesspeed, ¿me equivoco?**_

Vaya ¿cómo lo hace? Parece que la niña murciélaga siempre está informada de todo.

Applejack _**-Pero ¿qué está haciendo allá arriba en el cielo?**_

Chaos _**-Uy, está acumulando una gran cantidad de poder ¿cómo es que no la habíamos visto antes?**_

Luna _**-Eso es porque hace un momento no estaba, seguramente comenzó a reunir ese poder en cuanto Dash salió de la pesadilla. De verdad planea destruir nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **-No solo el mundo, sino toda esta línea temporal.**_ Les dije.

Chaos _**\- ¿Y cómo la vamos a detener? Soy poderosa, pero esa Godesspeed está a otro nivel.**_

FLuttershy por fin se puso su disfraz completo. _**-Seguiremos el plan de Twilight. ¿Cierto The Dash?**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo respondí confiando en nuestra victoria. _**-Por supuesto, Canario.**_

Ambas dijimos al unísono. _**-Con Esperanza y Confianza.**_

Batmare _**-Me alegra que piensen eso.**_ Levantó del suelo algo que yo había dejado caer tras despertar de la pesadilla de Gosdesspeed. Era la Gema del Alquimista. _**-Porque yo ya tengo un plan.**_

CONTINUARÁ… 33th Race: Estrategia Final.

* * *

 **Muy bien, ahora si viene el climax de la historia. La batalla final para detener a Godesspeed. ¿Y que vendrá después de la conclusión Flashpoint Equestria? Bueno, todo parece indicar que voy a trabajar en un fic sobre Superhorse, una historia original de Mr A 567 con quién ya estoy afinando detalles; pero también estoy en proceso creativo de otra historia alejada del tema de los superhéroes del comic y acercándome más a los videojuegos, se trata de una historia basada en Legend of Zelda que espero traer muy pronto también. Por último quisiera extender una felicitación retrasada a Mr. Zzz ya que él le atinó antes de que nadie de quién se trata el espía (que a estas alturas espero que ya sea muy obvio) pero lo que no sabe es sobre su papel crucial ue tendrá en la batalla final. Bueno, hasta entonces, se despide el Indioman200.**


	33. 33th Race: Estrategia Final

**Me sentí tentado como en ocasiones anteriores de dividir este capítulo ya que es bastante más extenso que los demás episodios, pero simplemente no encontré el lugar adecuado para partirlo así que… decidí dejarlo así. Entonces he aquí la batalla final en la que también metí una canción como suelo hacerlo en los finales de mis fics. Después de este episodio ya solo quedaría uno más para dar cierre, y el Epilogo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Oh, por cierto la canción se llama "She Got the Power" Ost Track de Sailor Moon. (Digo, si Mr Es-pen metió música de los Marvel y los Vengadores en el suyo, por qué yo no he de meter una de anime en el mío)**

* * *

33th Race: Estrategia Final

 _ **-Rarity, podrías dejar de remendar por favor.**_

Me pidió mi amiga Twilight y yo le contesté. _**-Lo siento cariño, pero sabes que necesito mantenerme ocupada para evitar estresarme demasiado.**_

 _ **-Lo entiendo, pero… ¿al menos puedo quitarme el vestido? Que lo estés cosiendo mientras lo traigo puesto me está estresando a mí, y más estando en la situación actual.**_

Era inevitable, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No hemos tenido noticias desde que el Equipo Flash empezó a desarmar la dichosa bomba antimagia. La espera me estaba matando por lo que le pedí a Twilight que me modelara uno de sus vestidos de gala y no pude evitar ver que estaba un poco maltratado de los costados, así que naturalmente me dispuse a arreglárselo. Mantenerme ocupada con trabajo me ayudaba a relajarme y supongo que, dado mi estado, ella no se negó en el momento que se lo pedí.

El señor Julian se mantenía atento en los comunicadores por cualquier avance que los grupos tenían. Hasta ahora sólo teníamos noticias del Imperio de Cristal, donde se encontró la bomba. Vibe nos dijo, mientras trabajaba en ella, que la situación en Ponyville estaba bajo control. Pero no sabíamos nada sobre el equipo que fue a Canterlot, ni del grupo de Dash.

Justo cuando volvía a poner el vestido de Twilight colgado en su lugar se escuchó el llamado en la puerta de la entrada del castillo.

 _ **\- ¿Quién anda ahí?**_ Preguntó Twilight, quién mantenía el conjuro de cerradura en las puertas.

 _ **-Soy yo, Twilight.**_ Era la voz de la Princesa Celestia.

De inmediato, Twilight quitó el hechizo y dejó pasar a la Princesa, y ella no estaba sola. Flecha venía acompañándola. Mi primer instinto era ir a abrazar y besar a ese idiota, pero me contuve y solo desvié la vista de la entrada.

 _ **-Flecha, qué bueno verte.**_ Le habló Twilight. _**-Asumo que tu presencia aquí en compañía de Celestia, significa que Canterlot se encuentra fuera de peligro.**_

 _ **-Si, así es… pero…**_

Flecha tenía un semblante serio, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no todo eran buenas noticias. Nos contaron que la Princesa Luna también había sido tomada como rehén de Savitar y eso no era todo. Al parecer algo le ocurrió a Starlight Glimmer pues también desapareció después de sufrir una especie de transformación. Flash, Barry Allen, y la Alicorn Marvel se pusieron en camino para apoyar a los otros grupos. De nuevo, no nos quedaba más que esperar a que el equipo de Dash tuviera éxito en su misión.

Luego ocurrió algo impactante. Una luz entre violeta y azul empezó a resplandecer en el cielo de Equestria. A pesar de los tonos oscuros, aquella luz resaltaba como si fuera un tercer astro que incluso competía con el sol o la luna de las princesas.

 _ **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo ahora? Por favor, díganme que eso es normal en este mundo.**_ Expresó Julian preocupado. Desafortunadamente no pudimos responderle pues los ponis estábamos tan confundidos como él.

 _ **-Esa luz…**_ Intervino Flecha. _**-… es parecida a la que envolvió a Starlight Glimmer.**_

 _ **-Eso es porque es ella.**_ Se escuchó una voz cercana a nosotros. Alguien más había entrado al castillo con un hechizo de transportación. Se trataba de la Princesa Luna en compañía de Batmare, Applejack y Princess of Chaos.

 _ **\- ¡Luna!**_ A diferencia mía, Celestia no se contuvo en ir a abrazar a su ser querido. _**-Qué alegría. Estaba tan preocupada, querida hermana.**_

 _ **-Lamento haberte preocupado hermana, pero nuestro regocijo tendrá que esperar pues aun no estamos a salvo.**_

 _ **-Disculpe, Princesa Luna. ¿Qué quiere decir con que esa luz es Starlight?**_ Preguntó Twilight, pero Batmare no le permitiría despejar sus dudas.

 _ **-Lo siento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Chaos…**_

 _ **-Oki doki.**_

Sin previo aviso Princess of Chaos dio un chasquido e hizo flotar mágicamente a Julian Albert hacia ella. Éste de inmediato reclamó. _**\- ¡Oye ¿cuál es la gran idea?!**_

Chaos _**-Ya tengo al espía, Batsy. ¿Ahora adónde nos lo llevamos?**_

Batmare _**-Mándame con él al Imperio de Cristal. Los demás esperen instrucciones por los comunicadores mientras formulamos un plan en concreto.**_

Chaos _**-De acuerdo, transportando al Imperio de Cristal.**_ De manera obediente, la humana rosada hizo desaparecer a Batmare y Julian en un puff.

Twilight _**– Chaos, Applejack ¿qué está sucediendo?**_

Chaos _**-Estamos en plena acción para detener a Godesspeed.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y quién es Gosdesspeed?**_

Applejack _**-Es Starlight Glimmer.**_

 _ **-Perdón, querida, pero no entiendo nada.**_

Y entonces Chaos tomó una gran bocanada de aire y nos dijo de una sola vez: _**-El-verdadero-objetivo-de-Savitar-era-convertirse-en-uno-con-la-Fuerza-de-Velocidad-pero-su-plan-falló-porque-Sunburst-(osea-Alchemist-Hawk)-tenía-planeado-traicionarlo-desde-el-principio-y-darle- ese-poder-a-nuestra-amiga-Starlight-(de-quién-esta-enamorado).Usando-la-Gema-del-Alquimista-logró-sacar-el-Tantabus-de-la-Princesa-Luna-y-usó-su-poder-para-fusionar-a-Starlight-con-la-Fuerza-de-Velocidad-creando-a-la-nueva-deidad-que-controla-el-tiempo-y-que- llamamos-Godesspeed-pero-ésta-tiene-planeado-destruir-nuestra-realidad-porque-dice-que-este-mundo-(es-decir-el-Flashpoint)-esta-condenado-a-la-aniquilació -Dash-(quien-estuvo-atrapada-en-una-pesadilla-pero-Fluttershy-logró-sacarla)-y-los-demás-no-estamos-de-acuerdo-y-ahora-Batmare-tiene-un-plan-para-detener-Godesspeed-de-una-vez-por-todas-con-ayuda-del-espía-de-Savitar-que-es-nada-menos-que-Julian-Albert-del-Equipo-Flash.**_

Todas parpadeamos en total confusión pues no habíamos entendido del todo la rápida explicación, bueno, por lo menos yo medio entendí. Sin embargo, lo último que mencionó Chaos fue lo que cuestioné _**-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijiste que Julian era el espía?**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio de Cristal…

Donde Cisco y los otros trabajábamos en desconectar la bomba antimagia. Mientras, Cadence y Shining Armor veían la gran cantidad de magia en bruto entubada en el sótano escondido de Sunburst.

Shining _**– ¿Cómo es posible que almacenara tanta magia pura sin que nadie lo supiera? ¿Y de dónde la sacó?**_

Cadence _**-Es posible… que fueran de las últimas cristalizaciones que Sunburst supervisó. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que me daba la impresión de que la magia liberada en ellas había sido más pequeña que en la de Flurry?**_

 _ **-Si. Recuerdo que algunos ponis mencionaron algo parecido. Pero supuse que era porque nuestra hija era una alicornio.**_

 _ **-Shining. ¿Recuerdas cuántas cristalizaciones fueron?**_

 _ **-Al menos unas 6 o 7, y más de un poni a la vez. Entre potros recién nacidos y ponis que al mudarse al Imperio querían cristalizarse. Todos recomendados por Sunburst.**_

 _ **-Y yo que pensaba que simplemente estaba tomando seriamente su papel de cristalizador. Solo nos utilizó para armar esta abominación.**_

De improviso ante la confusión de todos, Julian y Batmare aparecieron. Fui el primero en hablarles.

Spike _**\- ¿Bats, señor Julian? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

Batmare hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta. _**-Dame un momento Escamas, necesito que todos oigan esto, conecten sus comunicadores.**_

Bart _**\- Pero ¿qué hay de la filtración?**_

Batmare _**-La estás viendo. Se trata de Julian.**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿Julian es el espía?**_

Julian _**\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No lo entiendo. Yo nunca le he pasado información a ese tal Alchemist.**_

Batmare _**-No conscientemente, pero lo hiciste. Mira, ya has usado antes la Gema del Alquimista ¿correcto?**_

Julian _**-Nosotros la llamamos Piedra Filosofal en nuestro mundo, pero sí, desgraciadamente es correcto. No me gusta recordar mis días como Alquimia.**_

Batmare _**-Entonces debes saber, o por lo menos darte una idea de cómo funciona la gema. Cuando Alchemist creó al primer metapony en este mundo, yo estaba presente y atenta a lo que decía…**_

 **Flashback.**

Suri Polomare _**\- ¿Fuerza de la Velocidad?**_

Alquemist _**-Si. Esta fuerza es como una corriente eterna que fluye a través del tiempo y el espacio conectando varias realidades. Mundos que pueden ser tan diferentes al nuestro, así como similares en ciertos aspectos. En cada una de esas realidades alternas, hay una versión mía a la cual tengo acceso por medio de la Gema…**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Para este momento, ya todos los miembros de la Liga, estábamos escuchando la conversación por medio de los comunicadores y Bats continuó… _**-Si Alchemist tiene una conexión con sus otros "yo" de las otras realidades, entonces es posible que también tenga acceso a sus memorias y recuerdos; y tú eres una de esas versiones. Es decir que Alchemist nos espiaba por medio de ti.**_

Vibe _**-Esa es una loca y retorcida teoría… pero, por Einstein, tiene sentido.**_

Julian _**\- ¿No me digas que crees esto?**_

Batamare _ **-Ya no es más una teoría puesto que la he confirmado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué dices?**_

 _ **-Cuando discutíamos todos en el castillo sobre un posible traidor, yo abandoné el salón de los tronos, pero nunca me fui del castillo. Linterna me proporcionó una distracción cuando se disculpó con Twilight y yo regresé para estar entre ustedes con la función de camuflaje de mi traje.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo que su disculpa fue una distracción?!**_ Reclamó Twilight indignada por los comunicadores.

 _ **-Mi disculpa fue sincera, lo juro, Twilight.**_ Me defendí, aunque sabía que luego tendría que pagar por los platos rotos.

Batmare prosiguió. _**-Por lo que dijo Alchemist antes, tenía mis sospechas sobre ti, Julian, así que me concentré más en vigilarte… y escuché tu conversación con Rainbow sobre quitarle sus poderes.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Que ella qué?!**_ Preguntamos varios.

Julian _**\- ¿Tú estabas ahí?**_

Bats asintió. _**–Y no solo ahí, cuando se dividieron también estuve presente cuando Marvel, Vibe y Canario interrogaron a Faster Demon…**_

 **Flashback**

Daring Do _**-Él siempre parece estar muy bien informado. Fue Alchemist el único que sabía sobre la trampa que intentaron ponernos en Fillydelphia. De hecho, es Alchemist quien siempre nos mantenía al tanto de ustedes y sus movimientos.**_

Vibe _**– Entonces es él quién nos espía ¿cómo lo hace?**_

Daring _**-Si lo supiera se los diría. Pero la verdad no tengo idea. Él simplemente se entera.**_

Vibe _**\- ¿Qué fue lo último que les informó?**_

Daring _**-Su plan de dividirse al azar y también… sobre Rainbow Dash.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Qué les dijo de Dash?**_

Daring _**-Dijo que… ella perdió la esperanza, se siente culpable por todo lo que ocurre y planea renunciar a sus poderes cuando esta batalla termine. Si es que sobrevive…**_

 **Fin Flashback**

Vibe _**-Si, recuerdo que dijo eso.**_

Batmare _-_ _ **Solo 4 ponis sabíamos sobre esto: Julian, Barry Allen, yo, y la misma Rainbow Dash. Y sin embargo, Alchemist estaba al tanto de todo y él mismo me lo confirmó…**_

 **Otro Flashback**

Alchemist _**\- ¿Esperanza? ¡Tonta! ¡Ya no existe esperanza alguna! ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? Pues porque Dash ya se rindió. Ella, quien se suponía nunca se daría por vencida, ha renunciado a ser una heroína. Rainbow Dash, el Elemento de la Lealtad, ya decidió darles la espalda al renunciar a sus poderes como The Dash.**_

 **Fin del otro Flashback**

Julian _**-Entonces Alchemist ha usado la Gema para espiar nuestros movimientos. Maldición, de nuevo me utilizaron como a un simple peón.**_

Cailtin _**-Tranquilízate Julian. No es tu culpa.**_

Batmare _**-No eres al único a quién Alchemist utilizó. También se aprovechó de los Hijos de Savitar e incluso manipuló al mismo Savitar.**_

Bart _**\- ¿De qué hablas?**_

Batmare _**-El propósito de Alchemist era otorgarle el poder de la Fuerza de Velocidad a otro pony que no fuera Savitar, y lo logró. Pero estoy segura de que Alchemist también tenía un plan de contingencia por si no lograba su objetivo y Savitar sí. Por eso traje aquí a Julian, tengo la corazonada de que ese plan de contingencia tiene que ver con la bomba antimagia y él es el único que puede ayudarnos…**_

Julian _**\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada.**_

Batmare muestra entonces que poseía la Gema del Alquimista. _**-Lo entenderás cuando uses esto. Alchemist pudo ver tus memorias por medio de la gema. Tú, que la has usado antes, creo que puedes hacer lo mismo. Quiero que veas en la mente de Alchemist para saber cómo usar la bomba**_

 _ **y detener a Godesspeed.**_

Julian _**\- ¿Godesspeed?**_ _ **Sigo sin entender nada. Pero lo que me queda claro es que quieres que vuelva a usar esta piedra. ¡No lo haré! La última vez que la usé me convirtieron en una marioneta.**_

Un gran estruendo proveniente del cielo llamó la atención de todos y Batmare refutó. _**-Si no lo haces, todos moriremos, Julian. Ese temblor es Godesspeed, la pony que obtuvo los poderes de la Fuerza de Velocidad, preparándose para destruir el Flashpoint. Nuestra realidad.**_

Julian dudaba, y cómo culparlo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo. Sin embargo, Caitlin se acercó a él. _**-Julian, yo tampoco entiendo por completo lo que sucede, pero si Batmare tiene razón, tú eres el único que puede usar la Gema para salvarnos. Por favor, inténtalo…**_

Julian _**-Pero ¿y si me vuelven a lavar el cerebro? ¿Cómo sabemos qué en vez de ayudar, me manipulan para lastimarlos a ustedes?**_

Caitlin _**-Yo estaré contigo en todo momento. Confío en ti. Confío en que podrás controlar el poder de la Gema.**_

Julian y Caitlin se miraron uno al otro fijamente y después de sentir otro temblor finalmente el unicornio tomó la piedra con su magia, la hizo levitar hacia él y la sujeto con ambos cascos. _**-Espero que tengas razón Caitlin.**_ Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y por un momento dejó de moverse como si estuviera hipnotizado, era como cuando Twilight tomó aquella pócima de Zecora que le dio visiones.

Segundos después Julian volvió en sí y manifestó. _**-Ya comprendo todo. Tenías razón Batmare, la bomba antimagia es la clave para detener a Godesspeed. Cisco, ayúdame, hay que hacer unas modificaciones a la bomba.**_

Vibe _**-Grandioso, y lo dicen ya que estoy a punto de terminar de desconectarla.**_

Caitlin _**-Mejor deja de quejarte y hagamos esto de una vez.**_

De inmediato los tres científicos del Equipo Flash se pusieron en marcha para modificar la bomba. Para este momento, los dos Flash también se encontraban en el Imperio y siguiendo las instrucciones de Julian se dispusieron a desarmar y rearmar el complejo mecanismo.

Voz de Twilight _**\- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?**_

Batmare _**-Temo que no del suficiente. Por eso nosotros debemos ganar un poco.**_ Y luego me llamó a mi. _**-Vamos, Escamas. Tenemos que distraer a Godesspeed.**_

 _ **-Lo siento. Se me acabó la energía de mi anillo y no traigo mi batería conmigo, se quedó en Ponyville.**_ Pero de pronto se me ocurrió otra idea. _**-Aunque, puede que tenga otra batería a mi disposición…**_ Y usando mi aliento mágico, hice aparecer el Espectro Prismático que, ejem, "confisqué".

* * *

Al mismo tiempo sobre Everfree…

La gran concentración de poder había formado una esfera de energía que poco a poco incrementaba su tamaño. En el centro se encontraba Godesspeed concentrada con ojos cerrados y flotando. Pero por lo visto se había percatado de nuestra llegada.

 _-THE DASH Y EL CANARIO. VEMOS QUE QUIEREN LA PRIMERA FILA PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL FLASHPOINT. SOLO OBSERVEN, TODO LO QUE TOQUE ESTA ESFERA, DESAPARECERÁ._

Canario estaba un poco mareada después del latigazo de velocidad, pero pronto se recuperó y pudo volar por ella misma. Yo le contesté a la diosa. _**-A lo único que hemos venido es a detenerte.**_

 _ **-Starlight. No hagas esto. Sé que no quieres destruirnos, por favor recapacita.**_

 _\- ¿RECAPACITA? NO HAY NADA QUE RECAPACITAR. EL TRATO ERA QUE MIENTRAS DASH PERMANECIERA EN SU PESADILLA, NO HARIAMOS NADA. PERO FALLÓ Y AHORA VIENE LA DESTRUCCIÓN TAL Y COMO PROMETIMOS._

La esfera creció más en un santiamén, Canario y yo retrocedimos.

 _ **-Lo siento Starlight, pero no te dejaré hacer esto.**_ Comencé a volar en círculos frente a la esfera, cargué un rayo y se lo disparé.

 _ **-No te dejaremos.**_ Canario también dio un grito y concentró su ráfaga en el mismo punto donde dio mi rayo. Pero ambos ataques fueron inútiles.

 _-YA TE LO HABÍAMOS DICHO DASH. YA NO SOMOS STARLIGHT. ¡SOMOS GODESSPEED!_

Varios relámpagos y rayos fueron liberados de la esfera y golpeaban la tierra de Equestria. Algunos de ellos venían hacia nosotras. Apenas y logré tomar a Canario conmigo para esquivarlos.

 _ **-Te equivocas… te equivocas…**_ Le dije. _**-Sé que nuestra amiga sigue ahí dentro y no me daré por vencida. ¡Esta vez voy a salvarla! ¡Esta vez no dejaré que Starlight muera!**_ En esta ocasión tomé bastante distancia y arremetí contra la esfera a toda velocidad esperando atravesarla con un Sonic Rainboom.

¡BOOOOOM!

Pero de nuevo mi ataque fue rechazado y salí despedida hacia el suelo. Por suerte la energía de la explosión evitó que tocara la esfera directamente. Fue Canario quien tuvo que sostenerme esta vez para no caer después de mi fallida maniobra. Más rayos nos rodearon y ella tuvo que usar un alarido para repelerlos con una barrera sónica. Pero no pudo detener todas las descargas y una nos dio de lleno.

Ahora ambas caíamos, pero después de unos segundos, nos reincorporamos y continuamos aleteando para mantenernos en el aire. Cansadas y lastimadas, las dos volamos de nuevo hacia la luz.

 _ **-**_ _INGENUAS. SABEN MUY BIEN QUE NO PUEDEN DETENERNOS, PERO SIGUEN LEVANTÁNDOSE. ¿CREEN QUE NO SABEMOS LO QUE HACEN? SOLO QUIEREN GANAR TIEMPO Y DISTRAERNOS ¿NO ES ASÍ?_

Con ironía le contesté., _**-Jeje. Si lo sabes ¿entonces por qué nos sigues el juego? Bien puedes hacernos lo mismo que a Hyper Iron o Savitar. Eres la todopoderosa diosa del tiempo ¿no?**_

 _\- ¿CREES QUE TENEMOS DUDAS? PUES NO ES ASÍ. ES SOLO QUE ACUMULAR EL PODER NECESARIO PARA DESTRUIR ESTA REALIDAD REQUIERE DE MUCHA CONCENTRACIÓN. PORQUE LA REALIDAD NO SOLO ES EQUESTRIA, SINO TODO UN UNIVERSO._ _LO CUAL HAREMOS SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE USTEDES HAGAN… NI TAMPOCO SUS PEQUEÑOS REFUERZOS…_

En ese instante, un gran portal color rosado se abrió en pleno cielo y de este emergió una nave.

Canario _**-Ese es… el dirigible de Flecha.**_

En la borda, venían montados nuestros amigos de la Justice League of Equestria:

 _ **-Yoho! ¡A la carga mis valientes!**_ Princess of Chaos con un atuendo de pirata, con barba, pata de palo, parche y agitando de frente una espada con bordes rotos. Con un chasquido de su otra mano hizo desaparecer el portal por el que llegaron.

 _ **-Sé que es temporal, pero el Linterna Prismático lo dará todo en la batalla.**_ Spike vestido con su uniforme de Linterna, pero no era verde sino multicolor con partes azules, verdes y rojas. Y con la misma mano donde traía el anillo, sostenía un brillante cristal de los mismos colores.

 _ **-Muy bien. Ya saben todos lo que hay qué hacer.**_ Batmare también estaba con ellos y supongo que Flecha se encontraba dentro del armatoste operándolo.

A la orden de la murciélaga, los tres se unieron a Canario y a mí para surcar el cielo. Batmare lanzaba varias granadas al tiempo que Chaos las agigantaba con sus poderes dándoles un toque de confeti a la hora de que explotaban. No le hacían nada de daño a la esfera de Gosdesspeed pero si la rodearon con un montón de humo. Lo cual Linterna aprovecharía. Antes de disiparse el la cortina de humo, él usó su nuevo poder para encerrar la esfera dentro de una cúpula arcoíris y por un instante contuvo su crecimiento.

Batmare vino con Canario y conmigo. _**\- ¿Se encuentran bien? Lamento la tardanza.**_

 _ **-Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú, Canario?**_

Canario _**-No te preocupes, aún puedo pelear.**_

Batmare _**-Descansen un momento en la cubierta del dirigible. Nosotros seguiremos con la distracción mientras el Equipo Flash se prepara.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde está Marvel?**_ Le pregunté preocupada por mi hermana.

Canario _**-No hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace rato.**_

Voz de Flecha desde el dirigible _**-No se ha reportado con nadie desde que nos separamos en Canterlot.**_

Batmare _**-Ella debe tener sus motivos. Solo espero que haya escuchado el plan por el comunicador.**_

* * *

Confines al sur de Equestria.

Me encontraba en una de las partes más inhóspitas del reino, parado en una colina muy alta, estoico admirando el espectáculo de luces que pronto destruiría nuestra realidad. Solo me quedaba esperar la muerte, pero alguien vino a mi encuentro.

 _ **-Por fin te encuentro, Flash Magnus.**_

Era la alicornio de la Justice League of Equestria. _**-Así que la nueva elegida del Mago ha venido. ¿Cómo me hallaste?**_

Marvel _**-Tu y yo tenemos cierta conexión, ¿lo olvidas? Ahora que ya no posees tu armadura puedo rastrearte. Aunque creí que intentarías escapar a otro mundo como lo hizo Faster Demon.**_

 _ **-Eso intenté, pero la Fuerza de Velocidad no me permite abrir una brecha. O, mejor dicho, Godesspeed no me deja.**_ Di media vuelta para verla de frente y cuestionarle. _**-¿Y qué quieres, chiquilla? ¿Un premio o algo? ¿O quizá una revancha por lo ocurrido en Ponyville el otro día?**_

 _ **-… … Tenemos un plan para vencer a Godesspeed y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.**_

No pude esconder mi risa sarcástica. _**-Jajaja. ¿Quieres mí ayuda? Puede que tengas el cuerpo de una alicornio adulta, pero por dentro sigues siendo una ingenua y tonta potranca. ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-Quizá. Pero me pregunto si tu también por dentro sigues siendo un Pilar y héroe de Equestria, Flash Magnus.**_

Como dije antes, ingenua y tonta. Le dije entonces. _ **-Flash Magnus y los otros Pilares murieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo…**_

 _ **-Pero su legado no. Yo soy la prueba viviente de eso.**_

 _ **-Si estás tan segura, ¿Por qué no usas tu magia de Mistmane para purificarme?**_

 _ **-Prefiero recurrir a otra de mis habilidades.**_ Extendió sus alas y se elevó un poco. - _ **El de tu compañera alada.**_

No había duda de que se refería a Somnambula y su atributo. _**-Esperanza… eso… ella… fue a quién destruí de último con mis propios cascos.**_ Expresé con pesar.

 _ **-Puedes destruir al pony, pero la esperanza es inquebrantable. Y muy en el fondo, creo que sabes que ella no te ha abandonado.**_

No le contesté, demonios, hasta empezaba a sonar como la verdadera Somnambula. Ella fue siempre muy positiva. Aunque se me hubiera ocurrido algo que contestarle, en ese instante un gran estruendo resonó en toda la región y el cielo y vi de reojo la intensa luz sobre Equestria.

Marvel _**-Mis amigos me necesitan. Ya no te diré otra cosa para convencerte. Solo me queda confiar en que responderás al llamado del héroe que todavía duerme dentro de ti.**_

 _ **-Te lo repito, ese héroe ya no existe, solo queda Savitar. Pero pronto eso ya no importará, nada importará cuando Godesspeed nos destruya.**_

 _ **-Haz lo quieras, pero nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos. Lucharemos hasta el final.**_

De verdad hablaba en serio. De nuevo usando ese positivismo que caracterizaba a mi vieja… ?! p-pero ¿qué? No, no puede ser, debe tratarse de una alucinación, la silueta de esta chica… ya no solo se veía como ella, ahora lucía exactamente igual a…

 _ **\- ¿So-Somnámbula?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

Fue solo un instante, pero pude ver reflejada a Somnámbula en Marvel. Luego recordé los orígenes de sus poderes y recuperé la compostura. _**-Solo vete, chiquilla. Déjame solo.**_

Y emprendió su vuelo a toda velocidad hacia una batalla imposible de ganar. Si, era una locura, derrotar a Godesspeed era imposible. Pero… ¿Seria cierto? ¿Solo por sus poderes, Marvel relacionaban con mi vieja amiga? ¿O era otra cosa? Como si la verdadera Somnámbula me hablara a través de Marvel… un mensaje de que quizá no era muy tarde… de que todavía había… esperanza. _**-Eres una estúpida, Somnámbula.**_ (Sollozos y lágrimas) _**-Y supongo que yo sigo soy un estúpido también…**_

* * *

De vuelta en el campo de batalla. Linterna continuaba suprimiendo el crecimiento de la esfera luminosa de Godesspeed, y Chaos lo asistía con su propia magia reforzando la cúpula.

 _-INTERESANTE, ADMITIMOS QUE LOS PODERES DE UN LINTERNA, EL ESPECTRO PRISMÁTICO Y LA MAGIA DEL CAOS, OPONEN CIERTA RESISTENCIA CONTRA NOSOTRAS, PERO…_

La cúpula comienza a quebrarse y el poder de Godesspeed se va ensanchando cada vez más y más. Tanto Chaos como Linterna empiezan a agotarse.

Linterna _**-Rayos, ¿qué sucede? Se supone que esta cosa tiene poder ilimitado…**_

Chaos _**\- ¡Valor marinero! ¡Échale ganas!**_

Bamare _**-Esto no luce bien, puede que el poder del Espectro sea ilimitado, pero la resistencia de su portador no lo es. Linterna, Chaos, será mejor retroceder.**_

Linterna _**-Aún no terminamos. Puedo seguir.**_ Dijo entre pujidos y mucho sudor.

Chaos _**-Así habla un verdadero pirata. YOHOHO.**_ Ambos descendieron a la cubierta de la nave de Flecha para no gastar energía mientras flotan.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de nuestros amigos, algunos rayos como los de antes comienzan a abrirse paso entre las grietas formadas y chocan cerca del dirigible.

Flecha _**-Demonios. ¡Allen! ¿Todavía no terminan?**_

Voz de Barry _**-Ya casi estamos listos.**_

* * *

Imperio de Cristal.

Una explosión ha destruido el techo y parte del primer piso de la la casa de Sunburst. Parece haber sido obra del poder mágico de los príncipes Cadence y Armor. Ahora se ha formado un inmenso agujero que ha dejado al descubierto el sótano.

Cadence _**-Creo que con eso bastará, Shining.**_

Shining _**-Bien. Ya hicimos lo que pidieron. Ahora depende de ustedes, Equipo Flash.**_

Caitlin _**\- ¿Ya terminaste con lo tuyo, Cisco?**_

Vibe _**-Armado y listo para detonar la bomba, pero aun no entiendo cómo vamos a dirigir la explosión hacia Godesspeed.**_

Julian _**-Con un tornado. Para eso pedí que volaran el techo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

Julian _ **-Usaremos un tornado como tubo de cañón para guiar la fuerza de la explosión de aquí hasta donde está Godesspeed.**_

Flash (Bart Allen) _**\- ¿Ese es el gran plan? Sé como hacer un tornado, pero no se puede controlar como usarlo de cañón.**_

Flash (Barry Allen) _**– En este mundo es posible. Los pegasos podemos controlar el clima a cierta voluntad. Crear un tornado para ese propósito no es imposible.**_

Julian _**-Entonces ¿Qué esperan? ¡A volar Flashs!**_

Ambos velocistas comienzan a rodear en círculos la bodega descubierta donde se hayan los tubos antimagia y pronto se va formando el tornado. Con su supervelocidad, consiguen crear un tornado en pocos segundos y este se va alargando y alargando cada vez más.

Julian _**-Perfecto. Ahora es su turno, Dash, Marvel. Deben crear otro tornado cerca de Godesspeed para que sea la conexión con el nuestro y formar un solo y colosal huracán.**_

* * *

Campo de Batalla

Vos de Julian _**\- ¿Escucharon, Dash?**_

 _ **-Si te escuché.**_ Respondí y miré hacia el norte. Empecé a divisar la parte del tornado que formaba el dúo de Flash. En unos minutos su punta estaría en la posición adecuada. Era asombroso, pero nosotras no podíamos empezar con el nuestro porque Marvel no había aparecido. _**-No hay remedio. Lo empezaré por mi cuenta.**_

Batmare _**-Ve, nosotros te cubriremos.**_ Ella y Canario empezaron a armar una extraña formación de ganchos que la niña murciélago unía a una serie de cometas. Estos absorbían gran parte de los rayos como un gigantesco e improvisado pararrayos múltiple, que desviaba y llevaba las descargas a tierra, lejos de donde se suponía que formaríamos nuestro tornado.

Canario _**-Hazlo Dash ¡Vuela!**_

Comencé con el proceso y rápidamente se formaba el tornado, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente grande para empezar a expandirlo. Necesitaba…

 _ **-Ya voy Dash.**_ Llegó finalmente Marvel a apoyarme.

 _ **-Ya era hora. Vamos. Hagámoslo juntas.**_

 _ **\- ¡SI!**_

Quizá Marvel no era tan rápida como yo, pero su poder extra le daría a nuestro tornado el grosor necesario para nuestro propósito como salida de la detonación de la bomba antimagia.

 _-YA ES SUFICIENTE. SOLO RETRASAN LO INEVITABLE._

Tras escuchar la vos de la diosa de la velocidad, la luz dentro de la cúpula se hizo más intensa y entonces la rompió de una sola vez.

Batmare _**\- ¡Todos, retrocedan ahora!**_ Les advirtió a los que todavía estaba en el dirigible, la esfera estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

Flecha _**\- ¡Chaos! ¡Sácanos de aquí!**_

Chaos _**-No puedo, capitán.**_ Estaba tirada de espaldas en la cubierta exhausta. _**-Ya no me quedan energías para usar mi magia… es el fin, nos hundiremos con el barco.**_

Sin embargo, Linterna aun no tiraba la toalla. _**-Todavía tengo un truco bajo la manga.**_ Con la extraña roca y su anillo logró materializar un resorte lo suficientemente grande para hacer que el barco aéreo se alejara de la esfera usando el impulso de esta, pero no había nada que los protegiera de la nueva ola de relámpagos que los rodearon.

¡Kaboom!

Varios les dieron y el vehículo se prendió en llamas mientras caía en el fondo de una ladera en donde se incendió por completo. No lo supe en ese momento, pero el choque fue apreciado desde el castillo de la amistad, donde Rarity, por una ventana, veía con lágrimas en los ojos cómo se consumía la nave de Flecha. Pero lo que si podía escuchar en ese momento fueron dos gritos desgarradores.

Canario _**– ¡Oh no! ¡Pinkie! ¡Blue Blood!**_

Batmare _**\- ¡SPIIIIKE!**_

Ambas volaron hacia los escombros.

Marvel _**-Debemos ayudarlos.**_

 _ **-No.**_ Le dije con firmeza. _**-Debemos continuar con la formación del tornado.**_

 _ **-P-pero…**_

 _ **\- ¡Niñas! Si no terminamos el tornado, el sacrificio de nuestros amigos será en vano.**_

Con dolor en nuestros corazones, seguimos con nuestra parte del plan. Sin embargo, la esfera se acercaba a nosotras y las cometas de Batmare ya no nos podrían defender. No nos quedaba de otra que mover la boca del tornado en vez de alargarlo mientras continuábamos volando en círculos. Con mi experiencia como pony de clima y velocista podría conseguirlo, pero no era lo mismo para Marvel, quién poco a poco se empezó a rezagar.

La esfera que se expandía y destruía todo a su paso pronto alcanzaría a Marvel, para empeorarlo, el tornado comenzaba a colapsar, no podríamos mantenerlo mucho tiempo y menos alcanzar a conectarlo con el de Barry y Bart. Justo cuando pensaba que nuestra derrota estaba cerca, de pronto nuestro vórtice se estabilizó y nos movíamos más rápido junto con el tornado. Miré a nuestro alrededor, teníamos un impulso adicional… un velocista extra. No lo podía creer… ¡era él!

 _ **\- ¡¿Savitar?!**_

Marvel _**\- ¡Si viniste! ¡Lo sabía!**_

 _ **-No te emociones. No vine por ustedes. Es solo que no quiero morir todavía. Ahora, si estoy en lo cierto, pretender expandir esta cosa para unirla con el otro tornado ¿verdad? Yo me encargo de este lado, tú expande la punta del otro extremo del tornado, Dash.**_

No entendí cómo o por qué, pero dada la situación no podía ponerme a discutir con el villano. _**-Muy bien.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Qué hay de mí?**_

Savitar _**-Tú solo estorbas, niña. Este es un trabajo para verdaderos velocistas. Tu falta de experiencia nos podría costar la campaña, mejor ve a jugar con tus otros amiguitos héroes.**_

Marvel _**\- ¡Oye!**_

 _ **-Creo que lo que Flash Magnus trata de decirte, es que ahora si puedes ir a apoyar a los demás. Asegúrate de sacarlos del perímetro de la esfera y ponerlos a salvo.**_

La alicornio dudó por un momento, pero aceptó cambiar lugares con Flash y se dirigió al lugar donde chocó el dirigible. Me quedé sola con el ex-héroe, con quién por vez primera compartí un momento de confianza.

 _ **-Muy bien, ¿crees que puedes seguir mi paso sin tu armadura?**_

 _ **-Subestimas al primer velocista de toda la creación. Aún te faltan siglos para alcanzar mi nivel, The Dash.**_

 _ **-Veamos qué tienes, vejestorio.**_

Con la ayuda de otro velocista fuimos capaces de alargar la punta del tornado sin problemas, a la par que nos manteníamos a distancia de la esfera, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su expansión tocara tierra y empezara a destruir ciudades y devorar habitantes. Y entonces escuchamos la voz de Godesspeed…

 _-ES INUTIL, SAVITAR, DASH. Y LO SABEN. EN CUANTO MI ESFERA ALCANCE EL TAMAÑO ADECUADO, LA EXPANDIRÉ DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y TODO EL PLANETA FORMARÁ PARTE DE LA NADA Y LUEGO LE SEGUIRÁ EL RESTO DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y LA REALIDAD._

 _ **-Si lo sé.**_ Respondió el corcel. _ **-Entiendo de lo que hablas, Godesspeed. Pero viendo a esas chiquillas esforzarse tanto, me recordó mis días como Legionario y posteriormente como Pilar… y cómo en aquel entonces, prefiero morir luchando como Flash Magnus, qué como el monstruoso dios de la velocidad, Savitar. Eso es lo que Somnámbula y los otros hubieran esperado que hiciera… Sin embargo… escucha ahora, Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **Existe una razón por la que siempre te consideré una amenaza. Yo… ya he llegado a mi límite como velocista, pero tu potencial excede incluso el mío… por tu conexión con el Árbol y sus Elementos. Recuerda eso hasta el final ¿entendiste?**_

No supe qué contestarle o como hablarle. En verdad fue muy extraño que Savitar me diera consejos positivos a mí. Y entonces hizo lo más inesperado, la punta del tornado que él manejaba y que procuraba mantener alejado de la esfera de energía… ahora la estaba expandiendo y alargando ¡hacia la esfera!

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Flash?!**_

La esfera volvió a aumentar la velocidad de su crecimiento y terminó por alcanzar la parte del tornado donde volaba Magnus.

Flash _**-Si he de morir aquí… ¡Llevaré el tornado hasta tu centro, maldita!**_ Decía resistiendo dentro de la esfera, al parecer sus chispas de velocidad no lo habían abandonado y se seguía moviendo a enorme velocidad aguantando.

 _ **-**_ _YA VEMOS… QUE SEA COMO DESEES, FLASH MAGNUS._

Por mi parte, logré llevar la punta de nuestro tornado hasta donde estaba el primer tornado de los Flash. Ahora solo quedaba unirlos. Pero el impulso del tornado volvía a flaquear ahora que la esfera de energía había alcanzado uno de los extremos. Perdí de vista a Flash Magnus… seguramente él…

 _ **-No. Diantres. Estábamos tan cerca… no podemos terminar así… este no puede ser nuestro límite…**_

En otro sitio, Canario había conseguido sacar a Chaos de los escombros de la nave y ahora solo podían ser espectadoras de lo que ocurría. Marvel y Batmare seguían buscando a Spike y Flecha.

Chaos _**-Fluttershy… ¿qué hacemos ahora?**_

Canario _**-Esperar… y confiar en la victoria de Dash. Es lo único a nuestro alcance…**_ Se sentó y juntó los cascos como si estuviera rezando.

Yo… no sabía cómo, pero podía escucharlas a ambas, a Canario y Chaos y no solo ellas… AJ, Rarity, Twilight… podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis amigas en mi mente…

Applejack _**-Vamos terroncito, contamos contigo…**_

Twilight _**\- Rainbow Dash, tú puedes…**_

Rarity _**-Sé que tú puedes lograrlo, querida…**_

Pinkie _**\- ¡Vamos Dashie…!**_

Fluttershy _**-Vuela Rainbow, ¡VUELA!**_

 _ **-Chicas… ellas confían en mí…**_ En ese instante sentí un intenso calor dentro de mí, y mi velocidad aumento de golpe…

 _A crash of thunder_ _  
_ _A brilliant flash of light_ _  
_ _A battle has begun_ _  
_ _And only one will win the fight_

…y no solo eso. Mi melena y me cola se hicieron más largas, así como también mis alas se tornaron en varios colores, era como cuando vencimos a Tirek. ¡Asombroso!

 _Danger in the air_ _  
_ _Destroying everything in sight_ _  
_ _The time has come_ _  
_ _To right the wrong_ _  
_ _With prism power might_

¿Pero cómo…? Y entonces recordé las palabras de Flash Magnus: _"Yo ya he llegado a mi límite como velocista, pero tu potencial excede incluso el mío… por tu conexión con el Árbol y sus Elementos. Recuerda eso hasta el final ¿entendiste?"_ _ **-Mi conexión con el Árbol y los Elementos… mis amigos… ¡Eso es!**_

 _She's got the power_  
 _Oh, she's got the power_  
 _She's got the power_  
 _Yeah, she's got the power_

Por mi cuenta entonces, ensanché el tornado e hice la conexión final. Estaba terminado y entonces grité por el comunicador _**\- ¡Ahora Julian!**_

 _A desperate struggle_  
 _The strongest takes it all_  
 _The battle rages on_  
 _Until the weakest finally fall_

En el Imperio me escucharon y entonces Cisco y Julian detonaron la bomba. Tal y como esperábamos, la ráfaga fue absorbida por el super tornado y se convirtió en un gigantesco cañón que liberaba la explosión hacia la esfera de Godesspeed.

¡KATAPLUUUUM!

Se suponía que la energía antimagia lograría separar a Starlight y Tantabus de la Fuerza de Velocidad. Era nuestra única posibilidad de triunfo.

 _Vision fills her heart_  
 _And gives her strength that's pure and true_  
 _And when it seems that all is lost_  
 _She knows what she must do_

Pero había una última cosa por hacer, debía rescatar Starlight inmediatamente después de que la tocara el poder de la detonación, así que debía volar hacia ella, lo que implicaba meterme dentro de la esfera mientras todavía seguía activa. Este el único chance que tendría para salvar su vida pues la energía del cañón concentrado bien podía matarla.

 _She's got the power_  
 _Oh, she's got the power_  
 _She's got the power_  
 _Yeah, she's got the power_

Gracias a mi forma actual podría resistir la energía de la esfera con mis chispas de velocidad, cómo lo había conseguido momentáneamente Flash Magnus. La luz antimagia venía en camino, era una carrera contra ella, debía llegar justo después de que alcanzara a Starlight, un error y ambas moriríamos.

 _She's got the power_  
 _Oh, she's got the power_  
 _She's got the power_  
 _Yeah, she's got the power_

Justo me adentré en la esfera y abandoné el tornado que ya había cumplido su propósito. Dentro de aquella masa de energía pude divisar a Godesspeed, ella me volteó a ver y me estaba… ¿sonriendo?

 _-BIEN HECHO DASH, BIEN HECHO…_

Me dijo poco antes de que la ráfaga antimagia la alcanzara.

En una gigantesca explosión que envolvió todo el cielo con una cegadora luz, la esfera, el tornado y la detonación antimagica desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Unos silentes minutos después, el sol hizo su aparición en el horizonte como si Celestia anunciara el final de la batalla con el surgimiento de un nuevo día, pero ¿cuáles habían sido los resultados?

CONTINUARÁ…. Ultimo capítulo: Last Race.


	34. Last Race

**Finalmente llegamos al último episodio. Agradezco el apoyo de quienes siguieron esta historia hasta el final y me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar entre cada capítulo. De manera muy especial vuelvo a extender mi enorme gratitud a MrEs-pen por la inspiración para el fic. Él comentó que se retiraba del fanfiction, pero espero que por lo menos se de una vuelta por aquí para ver este final y como es costumbre en estas sagas, dejo el Epílogo abierto para más historias introduciendo nuevos héroes y villanos basados en los personajes de DC. Bueno, disfruten pues la última carrera...**

* * *

 **Last Race**

Por fin recuperé el control de mi magia. Ahora debo desatarme y bajar del árbol en que Batmare me había dejado colgado en medio del bosque. ¡Ouch! Después de precipitarme en el suelo, me reincorporé con un leve dolor de cabeza. Era libre, sin embargo, Batmare no era tonta. Me había despojado de la Gema del Alquimista. Caminé un poco hasta que una luz llamó mi atención. Provenía del cielo. Los frondosos árboles entorpecían mi visión, así que busqué rápidamente alguna colina para poder claramente ver lo que ocurría. Aunque sabía muy bien de que podía tratarse.

No me equivoque, sin duda esa gran esfera en el aire era el poder de Goddesspeed preparándose para terminar con todo. Ya había aceptado mi destino. Pero entonces divisé a lo lejos un tornado gigante y largo. Uno de sus extremos apuntaba hacia la esfera y el otro se extendía desde de muy, muy lejos… del norte para ser precisos…

 _ **-Esto debe ser obra de Dash y los velocistas de la otra realidad… ¿Qué estarán tramando?**_

Después de recapacitar unos momentos la escena ante mí, pude comprenderlo… o por lo menos darme una idea de su plan. Querían usar la bomba antimagia para combatir a Goddesspeed. Pero no serían capaces de controlar la detonación.

 _ **-Ingenuos. Solamente yo poseo los conocimientos para… un momento.**_ Y fue cuando entendí que Batmare no se había llevado mi gema para quitarme mis poderes, sino para que alguien más accediera a mis conocimientos, Julian Albert. _**-No, no. ¡No! Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¡MALDITA SEAS, BATMARE!**_

Debía hacer algo, pero no tenía cómo intervenir directamente. Solamente me quedaba rogarle a mi diosa. _**\- ¡Goddesspeed, Goddesspeed! ¡Debes destruirlo todo ahora! ¡No debes dejar que continúen con su plan!**_

 _-No necesitas gritar. Te escuchamos perfectamente._

Miré a un lado para ver quién había respondido a mi suplica. Era ella. En forma de una Starlight Glimmer resplandeciente. Brillaba como una pony de cristal, pero sin duda se trataba de Godesspeed, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

 _ **\- ¿Estás aquí, o allá arriba?**_

 _-Ambas. Recuerda que controlamos el tiempo. Podemos estar en varios lugares a la vez. Queremos admirar el final desde aquí._

Estaba sentada muy tranquila mirando hacia su propio astro de energía, incluso su voz era menos apantallante que antes. Pero yo confiaba en su victoria final.

 _ **-Jeje. Eso es perfecto. Me preocupé por un momento, pero no serán capaces de vencerte con tus omnipotentes poderes.**_

 _-Puede que tengas razón…_

Su sonrisa mostraba una paz que nunca había en ningún pony.

 _ **-…**_ _pero no vamos a detenerlos. Los velocista deben continuar con esto._

 _ **\- ¿Q-qué?**_

 _-Precisamente por eso le permitimos a Dash tener visiones de sus amigos que le recordaran la razón por la que lucha. Ella ha recobrado la esperanza._

 _ **\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso quieres perder tus poderes?!**_

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas algo cuya respuesta ya sabes? ¿No fue para esto que creaste la bomba antimagia en primer lugar? Desde el principio querías que nosotras decidiéramos si conservábamos estos poderes, o no. Y por eso ideaste una salida por si queríamos renunciar a ellos. Muy en el fondo, ideaste eso como el verdadero propósito de la bomba ¿no es así?_

¿Sería cierto? ¿Había creado la bomba por esa razón? NO. Me negué a creerlo. _**-No… no… yo quería, yo quería… que mi Starlight tuviera una segunda oportunidad.**_ Comencé a sollozar. _**-No fue justo que le arrebataran su vida. No fue justo. Si algún pony merecía morir, ese debía ser yo, un vil criminal. ¡Debí haber sido yo quién muriera, no Starlight!**_

La luminosa unicornio se acercó y limpió mis lagrimas acariciándome con su propio rostro. En el instante en que lo hizo pude ver a mi alrededor imágenes fijas dentro del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, una escena del pasado, la misma que desencadenó el Flashpoint. El día que Reverse Dash atacó y asesinó a la unicornio, era un instante congelado el tiempo, antes de que la malvada velocista la atrapara.

 _-Sé que todavía queda algo bueno dentro de mi querido Sunburst._

Cuando dejó de referirse a ella misma en plural, comprendí que en ese momento estaba hablando con Starlight, no con Goddesspeed o la chica a la que le arrabaté su Cutie Mark, sino con MI Starlight, la de mi realidad.

 _-Quiero pedirle a ese buen corcel, que aún vive dentro de ti, que acepte mi decisión. Déjame ir…_

Reverse empezaba a moverse hacia nosotros en cámara lenta. Era como si la muerte viniera a arrebatármela de nuevo. Entonces abracé a Starlight con todas mis fuerzas. _**-Si esa es tu decisión, entonces por lo menos llévame contigo…**_ Le supliqué. _**-Te extraño tanto…**_

 _-Nada me haría más feliz que te quedaras conmigo… pero todavía no es tu hora. Por favor, ten paciencia hasta que llegue el momento de reunirnos de nuevo, y te lo suplico, deja de hacer tonterías. Sé que deseabas una segunda oportunidad para mí, ahora te pido que busques una para ti. Prométeme que lo harás. Promételo._

Bajé mi cabeza para robarle un beso antes de contestarle. _**-Te lo prometo…**_

Ella me correspondió el beso y dijo _-Bien… entonces te estaré esperando, mi amor._

Nos quedamos frente con frente viéndonos a los ojos. Poco a poco, la visión del castillo desaparecía junto con mi yegua. Unos instantes después dejé de sentirla entre mis cascos y antes de desvanecerse por completo ella miró con determinación hacia la figura de Reverse Dash. Cuando todo despareció de mi vista miré en la misma dirección que ella, solo que lo que yo vi era el colapso de la esfera de energía junto con el tornado. No me cabía duda al respecto. Goddesspeed había sido derrotada.

* * *

No había más que escombros a mi alrededor. Pude ver que Canario halló a Chaos, sin embargo, Linterna y Flecha seguían desaparecidos. Marvel llegó a auxiliarnos quitando los restos más grandes. Además, nuestro plan parecía haber funcionado, la esfera de Goddesspeed había desaparecido, y un nuevo amanecer se dejó ver en el horizonte, pero no podía celebrar todavía, no hasta que lo encontrara. _**-Vamos Escamas, dame una señal… lo que sea…**_ pero mi búsqueda entre los restos de la nave de Flecha parecía infructuosa.

Entonces lo vi. La luz del sol reflejaba un haz brillante de color verde esmeralda. Era su anillo. Corrí de inmediato al lugar del reflejo de luz y quité parte de la chatarra que lo cubría. _**-¡Spike!**_ Lo encontré inconsciente sosteniendo el Espectro Prismático. Cuando lo moví para sacarlo del agujero, el cristal se hizo pedazos mientras arrastraba al dragón. Parece que el poder de la diosa de la velocidad fue demasiado para el cristal. Pero eso no importaba por el momento.

Examiné a Spike, se veía muy pálido y eso me hizo recordar a mis padres… la noche que los perdí. _**-No, no.**_ Revisé sus signos vitales… eran débiles y… ¡no respiraba!

Comencé con los primeros auxilios que Maud me había ensañado antes, me quité mi máscara y le di respiración boca a boca; incluso intenté darle algunas descargas de mi traje para reiniciar su ritmo cardiaco.

 _ **-No me hagas esto, Escamas. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también! ¡Reacciona por favor Spike!**_

 _ **-Ugghhh!**_ Reaccionó de golpe como si hubiera oído mi suplica y tosió. _**-Cof-cog-cof. ¿Qué pasó, ganamos?**_ Levantó el torso y me miró fijamente. _**-Diamond Tiara… ¿estás… llorando?**_

Y entonces lo abracé ocultando mi rostro en su cuello y le grité. _**\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿entiendes?!**_

Él tardó en reaccionar, pero unos instantes después acarició mi cabeza y me respondió. _**-Lo entiendo, lo siento.**_

Por el momento me olvidé de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, lo que hicieran los demás o que yo misma estuviera llorando abiertamente. Lo único que me importaba es que Spike estaba vivo y en una sola pieza. Eso era suficiente para mí.

 _ **\- ¡Ya lo encontré!**_ Anunció Marvel al tiempo que quitaba los últimos escombros. _**\- ¿Flecha, estás bien?**_

El unicornio salió como pudo por su cuenta mientras respondía con su actitud sarcástica. _**-Claro, solo perdí mi dirigible, que era como mi casa junto con mis últimos repuestos de mi brazo.**_ De su prótesis, o de lo que quedaba de ella, brotaban chispas y cables cortados. _ **-Oye, pero aún respiro, así que eso es suficiente victoria. ¿Qué pasó con Dash?**_

Marvel _**-Todavía no sabemos, pero parece que el plan del señor Julian funcionó.**_

Chaos _**\- ¡Miren allá, arriba!**_

Justo en ese momento vimos en el cielo la figura de Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Era extraño verla volar tan lentamente, y también venía con una pasajera. Traía a una inconsciente Starlight Glimmer en su lomo y Dash aterrizó a pocos metros de nosotros. Canario fue la primera en recibirla.

 _ **-Rainbow… lo lograste.**_

Dash _**– Todos ¿se encuentran bien?**_

Canario _**-Algo golpeados, pero todos estamos a salvo. ¿Qué hay de ti?**_

Dash _**\- ¿Yo?**_ Sonrió. _**-Asombrosamente cansada y 200% más que exhausta.**_ Y se dejó caer en el suelo, para quedarse profundamente dormida, hasta roncaba.

Flecha _**-Había oído que Dash puede tomar una siesta en cualquier lugar ante cualquier situación, pero esto es simplemente ridículo.**_

Marvel _**\- ¡Esa es mi hermana!**_

* * *

Desperté de nuevo en la enfermería del castillo de Twilight. ¡Qué bien me sentía! Literalmente no había descansado tan bien en semanas, desde que todo esto del Flashpoint inició. Me hacía falta una buena siesta. Luego me di cuenta que no era la única en la enfermería. Starlight se encontraba en otra cama, seguía dormida y las Hermanas Reales estaban junto a ella.

Celestia _**-Veo que despertaste, Rainbow Dash, confío en que tuviste un sueño placentero.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no recuerdo lo que soñé, pero supongo que la Princesa Luna debe saberlo mejor que nadie.**_

Luna _**-No fue necesario meterme en tus sueños, si eso insinúas. Con ver tu expresión de paz y tranquilidad mientras dormías me bastó para saber que ya te encuentras bien.**_

Ambas nos devolvimos una sonrisa, y después voltee a ver a la otra pony dormida. _**\- ¿Y qué hay de Starlight? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?**_

Luna _**-Parece que ha regresado a la normalidad, gracias a ti y a la Justice League of Equestria, y por supuesto el Equipo Flash.**_

Celestia _**-Por cierto, Rainbow, todos están esperando en el salón de los tronos, deberías ir.**_

 _ **-Si, por supuesto.**_ Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la salida de la enfermería. _**\- ¿También vienen ustedes?**_

 _ **-Me quedaré con Starlight Glimmer hasta que despierte.**_ Dijo Luna con un tono serio.

Y Celestia agregó. _**-Yo también me quedaré. Cuando ella despierte, los alcanzaremos.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

* * *

Celestia _**\- ¿Y bien, hermana?**_

Luna _**-No me cabe duda. Es débil, pero aún siento la presencia de Tantabus dentro de Starlight. Creo que solo consiguieron separarla de la Fuerza de Velocidad.**_

 _ **\- Eso no es bueno. Tu eres la experta, Luna. ¿Puedes extraerlo?**_

 _ **-Eso sería muy peligroso, Celestia. La naturaleza de la unión que Starlight experimentó es algo que solo puedo imaginar. Y el resultado tras su separación me es también un misterio…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?**_

 _ **-Mm… quizá… pueda enseñarle a sobrellevar ese poder…**_

 _ **-Luna ¿qué estás diciendo?**_

 _ **-No veo una forma de separarla de Tantabus sin arriesgar su vida. Y Starlight ha demostrado tener un gran potencial. Es posible que pueda controlar el poder de Tantabus.**_

 _ **-Si esa es tu decisión, hermana, la apoyaré.**_

 _ **-Lo único que me preocupa es que al principio el exceso de magia podría ser demasiado para su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Bueno si me permites una sugerencia, podríamos proporcionarle una herramienta para que canalice ese exceso de magia.**_

 _ **-Me parece buena idea. La diseñaré apenas regresemos a Canterlot...**_

* * *

Fui directo al salón principal del castillo solo para recibir una calurosa bienvenida de todas mis amigas y compañeros justicieros

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow Dash!**_

Al fin pudimos celebrar juntos y convivir tras nuestra victoria. Blue Blood estaba en una esquina revisando su prótesis mecánica y pude ver cómo Rarity atendiendo sus heridas lo regañaba diciéndole que le dio el susto de su vida.

Blue Blood _**-Ya te dije que lo sentía, cielo santo.**_

Rarity _**-El que lo digas, no significa que realmente sientas que lo sientes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué más quieres que diga o haga entonces?**_

 _ **-No lo sé. Pero entiéndeme por favor. Por un instante creí que habías muerto. Cualquiera que haya visto la caída de tu dirigible, pensaría que no sobreviviste… ¡qué sería de mí y de nuestra hija?!**_

 _ **-… … … es cierto…**_ (Sonrisa)

 _ **\- ¿Te parece gracioso acaso? Espera… conozco esa expresión que haces. Solo significa que tienes una de tus ideas estúpidas.**_

 _ **-Créeme Rare, esta idea estúpida te va gustar… ¡Auch! ¡No aprietes tanto los vendajes, maldición!**_

 _ **\- ¡Qué no maldigas frente a la niña!**_

Si, creo esa discusión de pareja no iba a ningún lado. Y Blue no era el único en ser regañado, Twilight con brazos cruzados tenía enfrente a Spike y Batmare como si les estuviera dando un sermón de lecciones de amistad.

Spike _**-Ya te dije que mi disculpa fue sincera, Twilight. ¿Acaso crees que fingí las lágrimas de aquella vez?**_

Twilight _**-Creo que puedo pasarlo por esta vez. Pero espero no vuelvan a usar ese tipo de engaños conmigo.**_

Batmare _**-La situación lo demandaba y no puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder. Si es necesario, es necesario.**_

Twilight _**\- ¡Oye, niña! Si este va a ser el principio de tu relación con Spike, creo que no me gustara.**_

Spike _**\- ¿Cómo qué "relación"?**_

Twilight _**-Por favor Spike, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cómo la miras? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sientes algo por esta chica murciélaga.**_ Miró a Batmare. _ **-Y me atrevo a especular que es algo mutuo… ¿o me equivoco?**_

Batmare _**-Este… Nos vemos después, Escamas.**_ Y desapareció activando el camuflaje del traje.

Spike _**\- ¡BATS! ¡No me dejes solo en este embrollo!**_

Por otro lado, Pinkie y las Crusaders jugaban con sus transformaciones de pony a humana y alicornio mientras Applejack repetían varias veces la misma palabra "manzareza" una y otra vez para con Pinkie, y las niñas hacían lo mismo con la palabra "Shazam".

Pinkie _**\- ¡Una vez más Applejack, porfis!**_

AJ _**-Ya fue suficiente Pinkie Pie. Estás abusando mucho y se supone que yo debo moderar tus poderes.**_

Applebloom _**-A propósito de poderes, hermana. Batmare nos comentó que tu también tienes algunos. Nos los vas a decir ¿verdad?**_

AJ _**-Sinceramente, no sé si debería. Además, no son la gran cosa.**_

Pinkie _**\- ¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Cómo no va a ser la gran cosa ser inmortal?**_

Crusaders _**\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

AJ _**\- ¡Pinkie Pie!**_

Pinkie _**-Upsi… de nuevo regué la sopa.**_

Sweetie Belle _**\- ¿Eso es cierto, Applejack?**_

Scootaloo _**\- ¿Eres inmortal?**_

La vaquera suspiró e intento explicar _**-Discord dijo que, si iba a conectar y moderar los poderes de Sireyos con Pinkie Pie, debían convertirme en un ser muy resistente por mi propia seguridad. Por lo menos eso fue lo que entendí. Eso no quiere decir que sea inmortal ¿o sí?**_

Pinkie _**-Específicamente posees regeneración curativa e inmunidad ante casi cualquier tipo de ataque físico o magia. Es decir, inmortalidad.**_

 _ **-Eso suena asombroso AJ.**_ Intervine. _**\- ¿No te quieres unir a la Justice League of Equestria?**_

Applejack _**-Ya veremos…**_

Scoot me abordó. _**-Oye Dash, ¿qué pasó con Flash Magnus?**_

Me esperaba esa pregunta después de la última conversación que tuve con el último Pilar de Equestria.

 **Flashback**

Ocurrió unos instantes después del amanecer. Yo había regresado a mi forma normal y sostenía a Starlight en mis cascos. Ella estaba viva, pero mientras descendía lentamente para reunirme con los demás, vi a Flash Magnus, o lo que quedaba de él.

Parecía desintegrarse en el aire como si estuviera hecho de luciérnagas luminosas. La mitad de su cuerpo ya no estaba, solo quedaba parte de su torso, una de sus alas y su cabeza, pero no pasaría mucho para que eso también desapareciera. Eran las consecuencias de adentrarse directamente en la esfera destructora de Goddesspeed. De no ser por el poder que recibí de mis amigas y el Árbol de la Armonía quizá yo estaría igual.

 _ **\- ¿Quién lo diría?**_ Me habló. _**-Pasé tanto tiempo queriendo destruirte y al final me sacrifiqué para ayudarte.**_

 _ **\- Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?**_ Le cuestioné.

 _ **-Ni yo lo entiendo. Pero puede que tu hermana si.**_

 _ **\- ¿Scootaloo?**_

 _ **-Mantente cerca de ella, Dash, y cuídala, quizá así evites terminar como yo…**_

Antes de desaparecer por completo, esas fueron las últimas palabras de Savi… no, de Flash Magnus. La leyenda pony que una vez admiré y luego odié, pero a pesar de todo, al final nos salvó a todos.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Scoot _**\- ¿Rainbow…?**_

 _ **-Lo siento, Scoot. Creo que no lo volveremos a ver. Pero me dijo algo sobre ti.**_

Scoot _**\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?**_

Le acaricié la cabeza. _**-Dijo que tengo suerte de tenerte como hermana.**_ Ella solo rio conmigo.

Sweetie Belle (susurrando) _**-Oye Applebloom, acordamos no decir nada hasta derrotar a los Hijos de Savitar, así que ¿crees que ahora es buen momento para decirle a Scootaloo sobre lo que nos advirtió el Mago?**_

Applebloom (también susurrando) _**\- ¿Sobre su primer elegido? Si, creo que deberíamos. Pero quizá… sea mejor un poco más tarde cuando estemos a solas con ella…**_

En eso, los miembros del Equipo Flash se acercaron para hablarnos.

Cisco _**-Bien, bien, Skittles. Oficialmente, el mecanismo de la bomba antimagia fue totalmente desmantelado y el Imperio de Cristal está a salvo. De nada.**_

 _ **-Vaya, qué modesto eres.**_ Le dije.

Cisco _**-Aunque sé que fue sarcasmo, te agradezco el cumplido.**_

Bart _**-Bueno, todavía falta reconstruir algunos edificios del Imperio, pero yo creo que estarán bien.**_

Barry _**\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Rainbow Dash? ¿Vas a estar bien?**_

 _ **-No te preocupes por mí, Barry.**_ Rápidamente puse junto a mi a Fluttershy y Scootalo para abrazarlas por los lados. _ **-Tengo a las mejores amigas y familia que me mantendrán en el camino correcto si llego a desviarme de nuevo.**_

Scoot _**-Confía en nosotras, ¿cierto Fluttershy?**_

Fluttershy _**-H-haré lo que pueda.**_ Dijo en voz baja y algo apenada.

Cisco _**-Vaya que tu comportamiento cambia cuando no traes puesta la máscara de Canario. Con razón te llaman "Shy".**_

Julian _**-Supongo que eso significa que ya no quieres una cura, ¿cierto Dash?**_

 _ **-No hay nada que curar. Puede que ser una velocista sea más duro de lo que pensé, pero si algo aprendí es que estos poderes son también una bendición. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba reaprenderlo.**_

Caitlin _**-Si, creo que tienes razón.**_ Iluminó su cuerno y creó una pequeña escultura de hielo en su casco. _**-Puede que los poderes si sean una bendición después de todo si se usan adecuadamente.**_

Julian _**-Oh, de verdad has mejorado Caitlin.**_

Caitlin _**-Gracias.**_

Julian _**-Y estás sonriendo. Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así. Te ves linda… digo, para ser una pony.**_

Pinkie _**-Tontito, tú también eres un pony. O quizá quieres que te convierta en humano, ¿con o sin ropa? ¡Prima, dame mis poderes!**_

AJ _**-¡Ya te dije que no! Por hoy fue suficiente.**_

Todos reímos y seguimos celebrando hasta que terminó el día. Pero también tomamos un merecido descanso de varios días más. Solo nos volvimos a reunir algunos cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos del Equipo Flash, ya que ellos necesitaban regresar a su mundo, o por lo menos la mayoría…

Cisco _**\- ¡¿Cómo que te quieres quedar en Equestria?!**_

Caitlin _**– Tengo mejor control de mis poderes aquí. Además, siento que en este lugar puedo hacer una diferencia con ellos.**_

Bart _**-Pero, ¿dónde vas a vivir?**_

Caitlin _**-La Princesa Cadence me ofreció quedarme en el Imperio de Cristal. Dijo que en la reconstrucción no habría inconveniente en hacer una casa adicional para mí.**_

Cisco _**-Pero tomar una decisión así de repentino…**_

Julian _**-No es repentino. Caitlin y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo los últimos días y creo que es lo mejor.**_

Cisco _**\- ¿No me digas que tú también te quedas?**_

Julian _**-No. Esto es lo mejor para Caitlin, pero no para mí. Además, aunque quisiera, ser el doppelganger de un famoso criminal no me ayudaría en mi estancia. En el Imperio muchos guardias reaccionaron igual que Starlight Glimmer, y me quisieron arrestar como tres veces.**_

 _ **-Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo está Starlight?**_ Quise preguntar por el estado de nuestra amiga.

Twilight _**-Aparentemente está normal, pero tiene algunos problemas para dormir.**_

Fluttershy _**-Esta mañana la vi en la estación del tren. Dijo que iba a Canterlot a consultar a la Princesa Luna.**_

Twilight _**-Confío en que con el tiempo estará bien.**_

Barry _**\- ¿Qué sucedió con la Gema del Alquimista y Alchemist?**_

Caitlin _**-La gema está en custodia del Imperio. Esa es una de las razones por las que voy a quedarme, voy a ayudar a los príncipes Armor y Cadence a protegerla.**_

Julian _**-Y en cuanto a mi contraparte, la última vez que usé le gema y eché un vistazo a su mente, me pareció que ya no será una amenaza. No volverá a causar problemas en Equestria.**_

Twilight _**-Espero que tengas razón.**_

* * *

 **Estación de Tren. Ponyville.**

Los ponis abordaban el tren rumbo a Canterlot y se acomodaban en sus lugares pues pronto empezaría el viaje. Una unicornio venía sentada en uno de los asientos que dan al pasillo, cabeceaba de sueño y cansancio por una mala noche de descanso. Cuando el tren dio marcha, el primer empujón hizo que casi se callera de lado, pero uno de los empleados, el que sella los boletos, la sostuvo.

 _ **-Uy, cuidado señorita. Por poco y se cae.**_

 _ **-Perdón, lo siento señor, no era mi intención molestar.**_

 _ **-No tiene que disculparse, se ve que necesita descanso ¿verdad?**_ Sacó una almohada de un gabinete y se la entregó a la yegua. _ **-¿Por qué no toma una siesta? Yo le avisaré cuando lleguemos a Canterlot.**_

 _ **-Es usted muy amable**_ (Bostezo) _**Le tomaré la palabra. Gracias.**_

 _ **-No hay de qué. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… por todas las molestias que te causé…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijo usted algo?**_

 _ **-Nada, no es nada, señorita.**_ Cuando el encargado se retiraba dio un vistazo hacia el asiento de la unicornio, quién se había quedado profundamente dormida. Usando su propia magia, el corcel hizo flotar una carta y la depositó suavemente a un costado de la almohada que le dio a la pasajera. Luego sonrió y susurró. _**-Descansa tranquila… Starlight… que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Sunburst, ni Alchemist. No volveré a molestar a ningún pony… Adiós y buena suerte.**_

* * *

 **De vuelta en el castillo de Twilight**

Cisco _**-Bueno, entonces creo que llegó la hora.**_ Abrió un portal y luego le habló al Flash, mi maestro, que no era de su dimensión. _ **-Oye Barry, ¿necesitas un aventón a tu mundo?**_

Barry _**-No. Creo poder regresar por mi cuenta, además, tengo algo pendiente qué hacer. Pero gracias.**_

Bart _**-Fue un honor trabajar a tu lado.**_ Levantó el casco para despedirse de su contraparte.

Barry _**-Lo mismo digo. Hasta pronto Flash.**_

Bart _**-Nos vemos, Flash.**_

Mientras Caitlin y Julian se daban una última despedida, yo también me despedí de Cisco y su velocista escarlata. _**-Gracias por todo, salúdenme a Iris y también agradézcanle de mi parte.**_

Bart _**-Se lo diremos. Cuídate.**_

Cisco _**-Hasta otra Skittles.**_

Barry _**\- ¿Eres amiga de la Iris de ellos? Eso es nuevo, recuerdo que con mi Iris no te llevabas muy bien.**_

 _ **\- Qué te digo. Es un multiverso extraño.**_

Después de más abrazos y despedidas con el casco, Cisco, Julian y Bart por fin regresaron a su mundo. Justo después de cerrarse el portal entraron al salón Rarity y un unicornio que nunca había visto antes, pero me resultaba familiar. Tenía el cuero azul y melena blanca, vestía de etiqueta.

 _ **-Rarity, llegas tarde. Cisco y los otros ya se fueron.**_

Rarity _**-Aw, ¿me lo perdí? Te dije que ya era tarde.**_ Regañó a su acompañante.

Twilight _**\- ¿Y quién es tu nuevo amigo, Rarity?**_

 _ **-Jiji. Es el padre de mi hija, por supuesto.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?!**_ Todos quedamos sorprendidos. Ella nos contaría más tarde como usó un hechizo de camuflaje por medio de un accesorio encantado, parecido al del Canario para cambiar los colores naturales de Blue Blood.

Barry _**\- ¿Eres tú de verdad, jefe Blood?**_

 _ **-Ahora soy Blue Moon, Allen. ¿No te has enterado?**_ Arrojó un periódico a la mesa con un encabezado donde sobresalía una foto de los restos de su dirigible. _**-Blue Blood, La Flecha, murió en un desafortunado accidente aéreo.**_

Twilight tomó el periódico y lo ojeó _**-Santo cielo. ¿Celestia sabe sobre esta treta?**_

Rarity _**-Fue la Princesa quien dio la entrevista. Un regalo de felicitación para nosotros y la bebé.**_

Fluttershy _**\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos…?**_

Rarity _**-Así es, querida.**_ Dijo tomando del brazo al corcel y recargándose en él. _ **-Vamos a estar juntos como pareja para criar a nuestra hija.**_ Se le veía muy feliz.

Barry _**-Felicidades, jefe.**_

Twilight _**-Aun no me convence este arreglo, pero les deseo lo mejor a ambos.**_

Caitlin _**-Y ¿ya saben cómo van a llamar a su bebé?**_

Rarity _**-Bueno, esperábamos que la madrina nos hiciera favor de darle nombre.**_

Blue Moon _**-Rare me comentó que aún no le has elegido un nombre para la criatura. Y queremos empezar a personalizar sus cosas.**_

Barry _**-Vaya, parece que será un padre cariñoso, jefe Moon.**_

Moon _**-Cállate Allen. ¿Y bien Fluttershy?**_

Fluttershy _**-Mm…**_ _ **¿Qué les parece… Lancie?**_

A Rarity le brillaron los ojos _**-Lancie… Lancie Moon. Suena tan hermoso y sofisticado. Es perfecto para mi pequeñita.**_

Twilight _**\- ¿De dónde viene ese nombre, Fluttershy?**_

 _ **-Pues…**_

 **Flasback**

Fluttershy recordaba un día que regresó a su casa. Le pidió a Discord que cuidara de sus mascotas mientras iba a la tienda. Pero cuando regresó, el draconequs había puesto al conejo Angel en una olla listo para cocinarlo y preparar un estofado.

Fluttershy _**\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!**_

Discord se defendió _**-Él empezó…**_

Molesta por ver llorar a su indefensa mascotita, le gritó al amo del caos. _**\- ¡DISCORD LANCIE CERVANTES!***_

 _ **-Oh cielos, mi nombre completo. Eso solo significa que estoy en serios problemas…**_

 **Fin del Flasback**

Flutteshy _**-Solo se me ocurrió. Jiji.**_

Sin embargo, yo objeté algo apenas me vino a la mente. _**-Esperen un segundo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sucede algo Rainbow?**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué hay de la Justice League? ¿Qué vamos hacer sin la Flecha?**_

Moon _**-No te preocupes por eso. Ya está cubierto. Flecha puede estar acabado, pero su trabajo continuará…**_

 _ **-Pero…**_

Barry _**-Creo que el jefe sabe lo que hace, Dash.**_ Me interrumpió y luego me dijo. _**-Ahora, es momento de que yo también me retire.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ya te vas? Pero habías dicho que tenías algo pendiente.**_

Barry _**-Así es. Escuché que todo había empezado cuando intentaste visitarme en mi mundo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esa visita?**_

Le sonreí. _**\- ¿Sugieres una carrera a Central City?**_

Barry _**-Mi Central City esta vez, si no te molesta.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Pero antes necesito un favor de Fluttershy.**_

Fluttershy _**\- ¿Un favor mío?**_

 _ **-Si, ven conmigo y Barry a Central City. Por favor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?**_

 _ **\- Por fa, por fa, Fluttershy. No quiero regresar sola desde allá esta vez. Te lo suplico.**_ Le hice ojitos de cachorro.

 _ **-Bueno, si de verdad me necesitas…**_

 _ **\- ¡Genial! Eres la mejor Shy.**_ La abracé y ellas se afianzó de mí.

 _ **-No vas a soltarme ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Nunca más te dejaré atrás.**_ Le contesté.

Barry _**-Bueno, si están listas, señoritas… en su Marca…**_

Dash _**-Listos…**_

Ambos agarramos a Fluttershy y la miramos para que diera la última señal cuando estuviera lista. Pero ahora que lo pienso, esto no podría ser una carrera si llevábamos entre los dos a una pasajera, pero eso no interesaba. Lo único que me importaba era volar y correr junto a mi maestro y compartir esa sensación con mi mejor amiga. Y por la mirada que me devolvió, sabía que ella también quería experimentar esto conmigo, lo cual comprobé cuando gritó a todo pulmón…

 _ **\- ¡Fuera!**_

Pronto los tres salimos del castillo y nos metimos al vórtice de la Fuerza de Velocidad para hacer nuestro viaje entre dimensiones. No sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro en la nueva línea temporal que había creado, o si yo misma cambiaría, pues Bart Allen me comentó que con el tiempo se empezarían a formar nuevos recuerdos en mi mente conforme a los acontecimientos en esta nueva realidad; un efecto secundario del Flashponit. Pero de lo que podía estar segura es que mientras tenga a mis amigos, no dejaré de intentar y avanzar. Nunca me rendiré porque la esperanza nunca muere, ni siquiera en el Flashpoint. ¿Cierto FV?

 _-Así es The Dash. Vuela, corre y si miras atrás, que sea solo para recordar las bendiciones y amigos que recibiste, las cuales te permitirán seguir adelante. Siempre ve hacia adelante..._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Y ahora el epílogo a continuación. (Nota*: Para lo que no saben, el nombre completo de Discord lo basé en sus actores de doblaje en inglés y en español latino: John de Lancie y Enrique Cervantes respectivamente)**_


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Una noche después que Rainbow y Fluttershy partieran, hubo una reunión especial en la Atalaya de Ensueño. La Justice League of Equestria abrió las puertas de su base a unos invitados muy especiales. Éstos fueron recibidos por los miembros jóvenes de la Liga: Linterna Verde, Alicorn Marvel y por supuesto Batmare.

Marvel _**-Les damos la bienvenida y esperamos poder trabajar amistosamente con ustedes.**_

Batmare _**-Preséntense por sus nuevos nombres.**_

La primera fue la humana rosada de traje azul y capa dorada igual que su coronita flotando sobre su cabeza. _**-Soy Princess of Chaos, heredera de Discord.**_ Dijo con emoción.

La segunda era una yegua vestida con una armadura dorada. El casco ocultaba su melena y su rostro, pero en el pecho llevaba una manzana de oro incrustada, la cual podía remover para formar un escudo con ella. _**-Soy Golden Vanguard, caballero inmortal.**_

La última se trataba de una unicornio sin máscara cuya melena parecía hecha de nieve y sus ojos brillaban como cristales. Vestía un abrigo azul cielo. _**-Soy Pure Snow, protectora del Imperio de Cristal.**_

Linterna _**-De ahora en adelante serán miembros oficiales de nuestro equipo.**_

 _ **-Todavía no somos un equipo.**_ Interrumpió un corcel que venía detrás de Batmare y los otros. Traía equipado un uniforme militar negro con azul, antifaz y un brazo mecánico oscuro provisto de varias armas.

 _ **-Por lo menos no hasta que los hayamos preparado adecuadamente.**_ Venía alguien junto a él, una unicornio cuyo traje y máscara brillaban en tonos violetas. Traía una estrella de 4 picos como insignia en el mismo traje. Llevaba un cetro de madera partido en dos, en uno de los extremos, y en el hueco que quedaba había una esfera etérea que parecía parte de la melena de la Princesa Luna.

Batmare **_-Les presento al pony que tiene más experiencia en esto de los héroes vigilantes: El Arsenal. Y también la yegua que por petición de la Princesa Luna, se encargará de supervisar y vigilar la Atalaya de Ensueño._**

 ** _-Llámenme Dreamcare._** Dijo la unicornio violeta.

Batmare _- **Ellos**_ ** _estarán a cargo de nuestro entrenamiento como equipo._**

Arsenal _**-Bueno, faltan algunos miembros como Canario y Dash. Pero tendremos que conformarme con ustedes esta noche. Ahora empecemos de una vez, que mi familia me espera en casa.**_

Los héroes tenían nuevos miembros en sus filas, pero también nuevos enemigos se mostrarían con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Estación de Shazam**

El mago Shazam se encontraba sentado en su rocoso asiento, descansando. Cuando de pronto escuchó una voz.

 _ **-Hola, Mago.**_

Mago _**-Mm… Puedo escuchar tu voz y sentir tu presencia, pero creo que tu cuerpo se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Cuando oí que hubo un escape del Limbo imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver. ¿Qué quieres?**_

Voz _**-Oí que ya encontraste a mi reemplazo. Alicorn Marvel. ¿Será tan poderosa como yo?**_

 _ **-Ja. Es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte… Stygian, ¿o prefieres Pony de las Sombras?**_

 _ **-Jeje. En honor a tu nueva elegida, creo que lo más adecuado es que se dirijan a mi como… Black Alicorn. Nos veremos antes de lo que imaginas, Mago. JAJAJA.**_

 _ **\- Y te estaremos esperando, Black Alicorn.**_

* * *

 **Lugar remoto. Una isla en medio del mar**

 _ **-Mi señor, hemos confirmado que Blue Blood, La Flecha sigue con vida y ha dejado de asesinar.**_

 _ **-Mhm. Eso es decepcionante. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ese chico.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haremos al respecto, mi maestro?**_

 _ **\- Lo mismo que haríamos con cualquier miembro de la Sociedad de Asesinos que falla en una misión. Debe ser eliminado.**_

 _ **-Pero mi señor, cuando escapó de la isla, ese sujeto logró matar a algunos de nuestros mejores elementos.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, pero nunca se enfrentó a la mejor de todos ellos…**_

 _ **-! ! Maestro, ¿no estará hablando de…?**_

 _ **-Si así, es. Manda llamar a Curaré. Es la única a la que le puedo confiar esta misión.**_

 _ **\- Que sea como usted ordene, mi señor. ¡Larga vida a Ras Al Ghul y a la Sociedad de Asesinos!**_

* * *

 **Imperio de Cristal**

Una figura solitaria trabajaba en unos papeles dentro de una habitación aislada. Se trataban de unos planos muy complejos. Este pony además se encontraba rodeado de varios objetos mecánicos y juguetes de cuerda.

 _ **-Todos verán mi gran creación. Así me tome años armarte, tu serás mi obra maestra que superara incluso a los alicornios y metaponis…**_ _ **Jajaja.**_

Levantó los planos para admirarlos y se notaba claramente el título: " _Proyecto AMAZO"_.

* * *

 **Algunos personajes son ya muy conocidos, pero otros no lo son tanto y no sé si los reconocerán. Pongo puna pequeña lista, por orden de aparición para que sepan en cuales me basé:**

 **Princess of Chaos - Versión bizarra del Doctor Destino.**

 **Golden Vanguard - Ystina, la Caballero Brillante y su corcel Vanguard.**

 **Pure Snow - El equivalente a Hielo, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia a finales de los 80as.**

 **Arsenal - Arsenal (-_-…)**

 **Dreamcare - Su apariencia esta basada en Stargirl, por lo que me sentí tentado a llamarla Starmare o algo así; o por la naturaleza de sus poderes opté por Dreamgirl también; pero al final por su función en la Liga decidí dejarla como Dreamcare.**

 **Black Alicorn - Black Adam.**

 **Ras Al Ghul - Ras Al Ghul. (Otro que es obvio)**

 **Curaré - La asesina "Curaré" de Batman Beyond**

 **Pues aquí damos por terminado Flashpoint Equestria. Gracias a todos de nuevo por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Nos seguimos viendo en Horse of Steel donde aparecen los dos últimos personajes: El Juguetero y AMAZO.**


End file.
